Un couple peu ordinaire : Ruban Moucheté, part 6
by belette2911
Summary: Ils s'étaient perdus de vue durant 4 ans et les voilà de nouveau réuni,même si beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis leur séparation.Holmes osera-t-il assumer les sentiments qu'il éprouve ? Ou bien les fuira-t-il, comme il l'a fait il y a 4 ans ?
1. VIChap 261Le bonheur n'est pas dans

**Sixième partie : Un couple peu ordinaire**

* * *

><p>Coucou ! Me revoici pour une sixième partie des aventures de Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Hélène Stoner, madame Hudson, Mycroft Holmes, Louis, Elizabeth et tous les autres.<p>

Vu que la partie 5, juste avant mon départ en vacances, le 17 juin 2011, avait atteint les 100 chapitres, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas la faire plus longue mais en commencer une autre.

Holmes, dans la partie précédente était dans l'ombre. Il a résolu deux affaires criminelles avant de retrouver Hélène et de passer, tant bien que mal, dans la lumière. Sa traversée du désert fut longue et son envie de la revoir ne s'est pas passée comme il aurait pu l'espérer. Elle a changé, lui pas, fidèle à lui même.

Ce passage de l'ombre à la lumière ne se fera pas dans la douceur. Il va devoir affronter ses vieux démons et tenter de surmonter ses peurs les plus profondément enfouies. Y arrivera-t-il ? Et comment va réagir la petite Elizabeth, si elle apprend la vérité ?

Vu que le titre « Un couple courant d'air » appartenait à une fic d'Elyon, vu que Holmes, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, j'ai choisi le titre de « Un couple peu ordinaire » parce que ils seront tout, sauf un couple banal et ordinaire !

* * *

><p>Résumés des parties antérieures (ceux qui connaissent, passez-là) :<p>

**Le « Ruban Moucheté », partie 1 :** Février 1885. La rencontre entre Holmes et Hélène Stoner. Il résoudra son affaire que Watson nommera « le ruban moucheté », mais la version qu'il donnera aux lecteurs n'est pas la bonne. Non, il a omis beaucoup de chose, notamment le comportement peu habituelle de Holmes vis-à-vis de sa jeune cliente.

**« Là où tout à basculé » (Le Ruban Moucheté, partie 2) :** le lendemain, de retour à Stoke Moran, Holmes va découvrir que Hélène, sa cliente qui ne le laisse pas indifférent s'est faite violer par son fiancé avec lequel elle voulait rompre. Après une bagarre violente qui se soldera par la mort du fiancé, Holmes va devoir aider Hélène à surmonter son traumatisme. Ils finiront là om ils avaient envie de finir, c'est à dire au lit tous les deux. Watson, bien que se doutant de quelque chose, n'est pas au courant du viol.

**« Enquête en Normandie » (Le ruban Moucheté, partie 3) :** Mars 1885. Holmes doit se rendre en Normandie pour récupérer les oeuvres d'art volées à trois collectionneurs. Pour ce faire, il va devoir rester discret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du voleur, dont les collectionneurs connaissent l'identité. C'est à Hélène qu'il va faire appel pour les accompagner, lui et Watson, en Normandie. Là, ils se feront passer pour un couple marié, en voyage d'étude avec leur secrétaire. L'enquête ne sera pas de tout repos, surtout que Hélène se trouve enceinte des oeuvres de son fiancé. Ils choisiront de ne rien dire à Watson. Après avoir croisé la route d'un jeune orphelin dans les campagnes – Louis – Hélène décidera de le ramener avec elle à Londres.

Malgré le danger, Hélène le suivra quasi jusqu'en enfer, lui sauvant la vie, même. Ils prendront des risques et finiront l'enquête en piteux état.

**« Retour à Baker Street » (Le Ruban Moucheté, partie 4 – scènes de vie au 221b) :** De mai à octobre 1885. Une fois de retour à Londres, Hélène et Sherlock Holmes vont continuer à se voir, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte en France pour accoucher discrètement. Utilisant mille ruses pour la voir sans que Watson le sache, continuant même à nier avoir une relation avec elle, malgré le fait que son ami n'est pas dupe. Ce dernier lui facilitera même la vie en découchant très souvent.

Entre Holmes et l'enfant adopté, ce n'est pas toujours la gloire, le petit étant intimidé par le grand, et le grand prenant un malin plaisir à l'agacer. Avant de partir, Hélène lui avouera son amour, mais Holmes refusera. Peur de s'engager, peur que le fait d'avoir une vie de famille ne constitue un point faible pour lui.

Après son accouchement, Hélène lui fera savoir qu'elle restera en France et ne reviendra pas à Londres, mettant fin ainsi – provisoirement – à leur histoire. Holmes va s'effondrer, car il ne s'y attendait pas.

**« De l'ombre à la lumière » (Le Ruban Moucheté, partie 5) :** Fin 1885. Holmes est dans l'ombre depuis qu'elle est partie. Ce qui va l'aider, ce sont deux enquêtes.

La première avec un codicille (un changement dans un testament) daté de 1582 et un maître chanteur. Comment prouver que le document – authentifié par des experts – est un faux ?

Deuxième enquête : Lestrade est aux abois, il a quatre cadavres dans un entrepôt et la méthode utilisée pour les faire trépasser est peu habituelle. Holmes la résoudra en trois jours.

Ensuite, je passe en revue de manière brève « Le signe des quatre » pour le mariage de Watson et j'ai revu et corrigé « Un scandale en Bohême ».

La lumière : octobre 1889, Holmes est parti, en compagnie de Watson, résoudre une affaire dans les campagnes anglaises. Depuis quatre ans, il n'a plus revu Hélène, bien que recevant régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise, lorsque, se restaurant dans une auberge de la région, il aperçoit la jument – fort reconnaissable – d'Hélène...

**Attention, spoiler !**

Sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il croisa la route d'une petite fille de quatre ans, possédant quelques aptitudes pour la déduction et possédant de beaux yeux gris acier...

Or, tout holmésien qui se respecte, sait que les yeux de Holmes sont de couleur « gris acier » (oublions les yeux noisette et envoûtants de Robert Downey Jr, et passons aussi sur les merveilleux yeux verts de Jeremy Brett). Vous avez compris ? Elizabeth est sa fille et Hélène n'était pas tombée enceinte de son violeur.

Les retrouvailles entre Holmes et Hélène furent assez houleuses, surtout que Hélène s'est mariée. Holmes soupirera d'aise en apprenant que c'est un mariage de convenances, le mari d'Hélène étant inverti. La nuit entre eux fut assez torride. Nous reprenons le cours au petit matin...

Voici la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 261 : Le bonheur n'est pas dans l'introspection<strong>

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se mirent à pétiller en entendant sa mère lui parler d'une promenade tous les trois.

- Chouette, fit-elle en sautant au bas de mes genoux, faisant remonter sa robe qu'elle redescendit d'une main distraite. On va se promener tous les trois !

Hélène la regarda en souriant, puis, elle tourna vivement la tête vers la porte. Au loin, on entendait un cheval qui renâclait dans son box.

- Allons bon, fit Hélène en soupirant. La voilà qui fait des siennes, maintenant. Sherlock, je te confie de nouveau ma fille et je vais voir ce qui se trame dans cette écurie.

- Maman... commença la petite, en faisant mine de se déplacer vers sa mère.

Un index pointé vers elle la fit stopper net :

- Tu restes à la maison et que je n'apprenne pas que tu as fait des caprices, ordonna sa mère.

La menace avait été clairement annoncée et Hélène se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses bottes et, une fois qu'elles furent mises, elle sortit en trombe.

Elizabeth resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, triturant les manches de sa robe, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, ayant envie de suivre sa mère, mais n'osant pas.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, elle grimpa de nouveau sur mes genoux, refusant l'aide que je lui proposais pour l'installer plus facilement. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut à son aise, elle s'appuya contre mon torse, sa tête posée contre mon épaule, tout en serrant sa poupée dans ses bras.

Pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et mon menton vint se poser sur le sommet de sa tête. Je restai silencieux, profitant de ce bref moment où j'avais ma fille dans mes bras, respirant son odeur. Tout à coup, sa tête se tourna vers moi.

- Monsieur, tu es presque en train de me faire des bisous sur la tête, me dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Je sais pas si tu as le droit. Déjà que tu as fait dodo avec ma maman...

Me redressant, je mis la plus grande distance entre mes lèvres et sa tête. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais embrassé dans les cheveux.

Elle tendit ses pieds pour mieux admirer ses pantoufles.

- Elles sont belles, hein ? me demanda-t-elle en tournant ses pieds dans tous les sens. C'est ma mamie qui me les a faites. C'est du tissu tout doux et elle m'a fait des têtes de nounours sur le devant. En plus, tout mon pied est couvert et je sais pas les perdre de mes pieds quand je cours.

- Magnifiques, fis-je admiratif.

- Si tu veux, je demande à mamie de te faire les mêmes, me proposa-t-elle tout contente.

- Heu... hésitai-je, ne voulant pas froisser sa sensibilité. On verra bien... Mais tu sais, c'est des pantoufles pour les petites filles.

- Oh, faut pas avoir peur, mamie les fera à ta taille, me dit-elle comme si j'avais pensé le contraire.

- Merci, fis-je en me retenant d'éclater de rire.

Continuant à tourner ses pieds dans tous les sens pour admirer ses pantoufles, elle m'asséna :

- Ma maman va avoir un bébé, alors, si tu as fait dodo avec elle ?

La question me pris au dépourvu et je restai la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Non, bredouillai-je vivement, reprenant le contrôle.

- Je crois que si, parce que maman ne veut plus faire dodo dans le lit de papa à cause qu'elle veut plus de bébés ! déclara-t-elle du haut de ses quatre ans. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait pas dodo avec papa. Alors, si elle fait dodo avec toi, elle va avoir un bébé avec toi. Ma maman n'aime plus mon papa ?

- Mais non, fis-je en me demandant ce que je pouvais bien lui dire. Ce sont des histoires d'adultes et les enfants n'ont pas à s'y mêler.

- C'est pas en faisant dodo avec un monsieur que les madames attrapent des bébés ?

- Heu... Non, mais tu es trop jeune pour apprendre tout cela.

Ses questions m'avaient mis mal à l'aise. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur moi, les questions de ce genre là ? J'étais déjà, il y a quatre ans, la cible privilégiée de Louis pour les questions embarrassantes.

Je la vis plisser ses lèvres, cherchant le moyen de revenir à la charge. Ce qui l'empêcha de parler, ce fut le cri qu'Hélène poussa, dans l'écurie. Cela ressemblait plus à un juron qu'à autre chose. La jument devait lui mener la vie dure et ne pas apprécier le changement d'écurie.

Elizabeth bondit sur le sol et couru jusqu'à la porte.

- Maman a crié, me dit-elle tout en panique. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je dois aller voir.

Déjà elle empoignait ses petites bottines, faisant valser ses pantoufles.

- Non, fis-je d'une voix ferme. Tu risqueras juste une chose : être dans ses pieds au plus mauvais moment et recevoir un coup. Ta mère n'a pas crié de douleur, mais de mécontentement. Donc, elle va bien.

Malgré tout, la petite n'était pas très rassurée et elle continua de se déhancher pour tenter d'apercevoir par le carreau si sa mère arrivait. La voyant ainsi, je me dis qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour la calmer.

- Je vais mettre mes souliers, fis-je en la rejoignant. Ensuite, je te prendrai dans mes bras et nous attendrons le retour de ta maman sur le perron, d'accord ?

Elle battit vivement des mains en entendant ma proposition. Prenant son manteau, je le lui enfilai, fis de même avec le mien, mis mes chaussures et, prenant la petite dans mes bras – et la poupée aussi – je me tins sur le perron.

Le regard de la gamine était tourné vers les écuries, guettant le retour de sa mère qui tardait.

- Et si le cheval avait tué ma maman, me dit-elle avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Tu dois aller voir...

Ses doigts me trituraient les cheveux, dans ma nuque et l'autre main serrait la poupée de manière compulsive.

Au moment où j'allais poser ma fille sur le sol pour aller vérifier par moi-même que tout allait bien, la porte s'ouvrit et Hélène en sortit. L'humeur maussade, mais sans avoir l'air de souffrir ailleurs que dans son amour-propre.

Dans mes bras, Elizabeth s'agita et tendit les bras vers sa mère, qui, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, la prit dans les siens. Les bras de la petite se nouèrent autour du cou de sa mère et elle la serra très fort.

- J'ai eu très peur quand tu as crié, maman, lui dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste la jument qui faisait un peu la folle. Je n'aurais pas dû crier dessus, d'ailleurs, c'est mauvais pour elle, tout ce stress.

Nous rentrâmes tous ensemble et un peu plus tard, Giuseppe vint expliquer à Hélène que le voisin était chez le docteur, qu'il allait recevoir une attelle et qu'ils devaient garder la jument jusqu'à ce moment là. Hélène lui fit part de son intention d'aller se promener et elle lui demanda de seller un cheval pour aller quérir Watson, chez le comte Ellington.

- Tu feras des crêpes ? demanda la petite pleine d'espoir. Il faut qu'ils goûtent tes crêpes, même si elles sont moins bonnes que celles de papa...

- Merci, fit la voix froide d'Hélène. Tu es charmante, ma fille...

La petite se mit à glousser et à se trémousser sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère.

Après un repas de midi vite expédié, nous nous mîmes en route, Elizabeth gambadant devant nous, s'extasiant devant chaque branche d'arbre. Il y avait une promenade qui longeait le cours d'eau, et Hélène avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de vérifier où en était la montée des eaux.

Durant le début de la ballade, je lui avais répété tout ce que sa fille m'avait dit, ce qui faisait qu'Hélène avait une mine soucieuse alors que nous marchions d'un pas tranquille.

- Elle a l'esprit vif, me dit Hélène, tout en surveillant sa fille. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle remarque tous ces petits détails. Tu l'intrigues, Sherlock. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur toi.

- La fragilité de son âge et son innocence doivent être préservées, fis-je sèchement. Elle ne doit pas connaître la vérité.

- Non, elle est encore trop jeune... Mais cela ne doit pas l'empêcher de venir te voir. Louis sera fou de joie quand il te reverra. Il doit arriver d'ici trois ou quatre jours, avec Alessandro.

- Il n'est pas au courant de mon identité, ton mari... Que lui as-tu raconté ?

- Oh, au départ, je lui avais dit que j'étais fiancé avec un homme que j'aimais, que nous avions eu une relation charnelle, mais qu'il m'avait quitté, ne voulant pas se marier. Alors, je m'étais consolée dans les bras d'un autre, plus par vengeance que par amour. Notre contrat était que, si l'enfant était de l'homme que j'avais aimé, je le gardais et je me mariais, mais si c'était de l'homme de passage, je lui laissais l'enfant et je partais sans me retourner.

- Tu as maquillé la vérité, en quelque sorte... En inversant les rôles...

Hélène haussa les épaules et me fit un sourire amer.

- Oui, je venais de le rencontrer et je ne voulais pas lui parler de certaines choses. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, le fiancé que j'avais aimé, c'était toi, et l'homme de passage, c'était la version édulcorée de ce que Percy m'avait fait. Il était hors de question, même dans un mensonge, de lui donner le rôle de l'homme pour qui j'avais des sentiments.

Elle croisa ses bras, comme si elle avait froid.

- Et maintenant, il la connaît, la vérité ? lui demandai-je en resserrant les pans de mon manteau car j'avais froid, moi aussi, mais de l'intérieur.

- En fait, c'est son compagnon qui a compris que je cachais quelque chose, m'avoua-t-elle en passant son bras sous le mien.

- Tu... Tu t'entends bien avec ?

- Oui, mais il a fallu un peu de temps, il est plus renfermé qu'Alessandro et il met plus de temps avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Il doit prendre ses marques. Au départ, je pensais qu'il était froid et renfermé, ou qu'il me détestait, mais non, il lui faut juste le temps. Il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et que mon regard était lointain. Une nuit d'insomnie, alors que j'étais sortie pour me balader dans le parc, il m'a suivi et m'a rejoint sur le banc où je m'étais assise. Nous avons discuté et il m'a sorti les vers hors du nez. Lui aussi en a bavé dans la vie, et il en est resté méfiant. Plus tard, j'ai expliqué à mon mari que je lui avais quelque peu caché certains faits...

- Et ?

- Et il n'a rien dit... Enfin, il n'a rien dit sur mon mensonge, il en a compris la raison. Personne n'aime parler de ce genre d'humiliation, de ce genre de blessure. Pour le reste, il a été d'un grand soutien. Cela m'a fait du bien, je n'avais plus Meredith pour discuter.

Elizabeth revint en courant vers nous avec deux petites branches d'arbre.

- Un bouquet de fleur pour maman ! cria-t-elle en brandissant la branche que sa mère prit avec un grand sourire. Tiens, celui-là, c'est pour toi.

Prenant la petite branche d'arbre dans mes mains, je la remerciai.

- Et ça, me dit-elle en sortant un galet de sa poche, c'est une pierre pour toi. Faut la garder, elle vaut des sous...

D'autorité, elle posa le caillou dans ma paume et elle repartit en courant.

- Heu... fis-je un peu bête, en contemplant mes cadeaux.

- Surtout, évite de les jeter, me conseilla Hélène. Elle vérifie que tu possèdes encore ses cadeaux et gare à toi si tu l'as jeté.

- J'en fais quoi, alors ?

- Tu mets la pierre au fond de ta poche, et si tu veux avoir les mains libres, tu me donnes ta branche. Mais crois-moi, conserve-là, parce que le jour où elle viendra à Baker Street, elle vérifiera si tu l'as toujours.

Je donnai ma branche à Hélène et Elizabeth revint vers nous en sautillant, sa poupée toujours dans les mains. Sur un ton suspicieux, elle me demanda ce que j'avais fait de la pierre et je lui montrai que je l'avais mise en poche. Quand à ses fleurs, je lui expliquai que si je les avais prêtées à sa maman, c'était juste le temps de la promenade. Elle fut rassurée. Une fois qu'elle eut marché un peu avec nous, elle repartit en courant. Je profitai de son absence momentanée pour continuer la discussion :

- Les parents de ton mari vivent avec vous ?

- Non, juste sa mère, m'expliqua-t-elle. Alessandro a quitté la maison familiale à l'âge de seize ans, plongeant sa mère dans un grand désarroi. Pas son père, qui s'en moquait bien. Pour lui, son fils n'était pas assez viril. Il aimait cuisiner et était toujours fourré avec sa mère.

- Encore une famille merveilleuse... ironisai-je en pensant à ma propre famille.

- Sa mère oui, mais pas son père, ni ses frères et soeurs. Il n'a plus aucun contact avec eux. Lorsqu'il a commencé à gagner un peu plus d'argent, il a acheté une petite maison et a contacté sa mère, à l'insu du reste de la famille. Vu qu'elle ne supportait plus son époux, ni ses autres fils, qui se comportaient comme des gros machistes, elle a suivi Alessandro. Deux des domestiques l'ont surprise à faire ses bagages, c'était Giuseppe et sa femme. Ils ont décidé de la suivre, parce que travailler pour le comte Trebaldi père, ce n'est pas une sinécure. Peu de temps après le départ de la mère, ils ont donné leur démission et sont venus les rejoindre. Alessandro a continué à gagner sa vie, de mieux en mieux, puis, il a commencé dans le commerce des chevaux et là, il a très bien gagné ! Il a acheté la maison en France, il y a de ça six ans, en baie de Somme et c'est Giuseppe qui a fait le travail pour retaper le tout, avec d'autres ouvriers. Sa mère a un petit pavillon à part. Ma tante est venue nous rejoindre aussi. Elle était heureuse de découvrir Elizabeth, mais triste d'apprendre que je ne vivais pas avec toi. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Bien entendu, je ne lui pas expliqué la vérité, cela lui aurait fait trop mal. Monsieur Lewis est venu la rejoindre ensuite. Je me doutais qu'entre eux, ce n'était pas que de l'amitié. Il était tout le temps fourré chez elle !

- Tu leur as dit que... ?

- Non, je leur ai dit que je l'avais fait avec Percy, un après-midi où mon beau-père était sorti. Ensuite, j'avais été te trouver pour que tu règles mon affaire. Puis, je leur ai dit que j'avais succombé à ton charme et que nous l'avions fait ensemble, la nuit suivant la mort de Percy. Un horrible mensonge, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il c'était réellement passé.

- Tu as eu raison... Et Louis ? Pourquoi ne s'entend-t-il pas avec ton mari ?

- Ouh, c'est une longue histoire... Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'est que toi et moi vivions ensemble. Tu es son modèle et il ne jure que par toi. Alors, lorsqu'il est revenu de Londres avec son rat et qu'il a découvert que, non seulement j'avais gardé l'enfant, qu'il était de toi, et pas de mon fiancé et que, malgré tout, j'allais me marier avec un autre homme. Il n'a pas compris et encore moins apprécié. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un mariage de raison, que je n'aimais pas Alessandro, rien n'y a fait, il l'a détesté directement. Malgré le fait qu'il a fait un gros effort pour accepter le rat, alors qu'il n'en voulait pas, Louis ne lui a pas montré de la gratitude. Tous ses efforts pour se faire accepter de Louis furent vains. J'ai eu de grandes discussions avec mon blondinet, Karl aussi, même Harald lui a expliqué qu'Alessandro était un homme bien et qu'il pouvait l'apprécier, sans pour autant te trahir. Mais non, rien n'y a fait... Ils ont eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'était la faute de personne, hormis celle du destin qui avait fait que nous vivrions, toi et moi, loin de l'autre, Louis a tout mis sur le dos de mon mari et il refuse de lui parler, juste le nécessaire. Il ne veut même pas aller en cuisine quand celui-ci s'y trouve.

- Et Elizabeth, elle ne trouve rien d'anormal ?

- Depuis quelques années – depuis les deux ans de la petite – Louis fait de gros efforts pour parler à Alessandro, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa petite sœur, fit Hélène en tendant le cou pour surveiller sa fille. Mais quand sa sœur fait une remarque sur le fait qu'il ne lui fait pas de câlins, il lui répond que, puisque son chouchou à elle, c'est son père, alors lui, il m'a choisi moi comme sa personne préférée, pour ne pas que je me sente seule et c'est à moi qu'il fait des câlins. J'ai même droit à deux baisers, matin et soir...

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en apprenant que Louis avait bien fait ce que je lui avais demandé.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance, alors, fis-je en posant ma main sur mon chapeau pour lui éviter de s'envoler.

- Oui, j'ai été surprise, la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé deux fois, juste après son retour de Londres, il y aura bientôt quatre ans. Il m'a dit que c'était parce que je le méritais.

Hochant la tête, je restai silencieux. Une bourrasque de vent nous obligea à nous courber en deux. Elle ne dura pas longtemps, mais nous frissonnâmes tout les deux.

Nous poursuivîmes notre promenade, Elizabeth trottinant devant nous. Une fois parvenu sur un autre sentier, nous pûmes nous rendre compte que le lit de la rivière était gonflé par les pluies et qu'il était sortit, inondant les berges en contrebas.

La rivière, d'habitude si paisible, charriait des branches mortes, et dévalait à une vitesse folle. Les berges étaient inondées, recouvrant le sentier qui la longeait sur le côté opposé. Nous, du fait que nous étions un peu plus haut, notre sentier n'était pas inondé, mais l'eau effleurait tout de même, à certains endroits.

- Allons bon, soupira Hélène. C'est la crue... Regarde-moi comment une si paisible petite rivière peut devenir une furie après une nuit de pluie. On ne la reconnaît plus. Elizabeth, reste bien sur le sentier et ne t'approche pas de la rivière.

- Oui, maman, lui dit-elle tout en continuant de prendre de l'avance.

- Heureusement que nous marchons de ce côté-ci, le chemin n'est pas recouvert par l'eau, fit Hélène. Moi, j'ai vu le sentier hier, avant l'orage. Le lit de la rivière se trouve deux mètres en contrebas. Tu imagines le volume d'eau?

Je hochai la tête. Le sentier devait descendre à certains endroits, car il faisait moins profond dans l'eau. On aurait presque pu mettre les pieds dedans sans se noyer. A d'autres endroits, c'était les arbres qui subissaient les assauts du torrent. Le cours d'eau étant sorti de son lit, les arbres affleurant l'eau se trouvaient à présent dans l'eau.

- Elle s'entend bien avec Louis ? demandai-je en observant la rivière où dévalaient des branches d'arbres et même un cadavre de vache, sans doute surprise par l'orage et la montée des eaux.

- Oui, même s'il y a eu parfois des petits soucis, notamment un peu de jalousie de la part de Louis.

- Jalousie envers sa sœur ? C'est normal chez les enfants, non ?

- Oui, surtout que, avant la naissance, c'était lui qui était le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. Qu'il soit avec moi, chez toi, ou chez son parrain. Vu qu'il était le seul enfant, il se faisait chouchouter partout.

- Sa sœur naît et voilà que tout change, complétai-je. C'est elle le centre d'attention de tout le monde, rendant les autres enfants jaloux du statut du bébé.

- Tu as tout compris, fit-elle en glissant sa main sous mon bras. Pourtant, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas le laisser tomber et de m'occuper de lui, lui réservant des moments rien que pour lui, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Alors, je l'ai impliqué un peu plus dans les soins à apporter à Elizabeth, comme si c'était un jeu. Ça n'a pas trop mal fonctionné et le moment « jalousie » a pris fin. Même si ça se crêpe le chignon de temps en temps, Louis n'aimant pas que sa sœur fouine dans ses affaires, et vu que la miss est curieuse... En tout cas, il avait fort peur de ta réaction.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de hocher la tête. La petite courait les bras au vent, devant nous.

- Sherlock, me fit Hélène dans un souffle, il va falloir que nous parlions sérieusement.

- De quoi ? fis-je en sentant le froid s'insinuer en moi. Nous venons déjà de parler...

- De nous deux... me dit-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Mes vieux démons, qui s'étaient juste assoupis depuis hier soir, se réveillèrent et commencèrent à s'agiter dans mon esprit.

Qu'avais-je fait, il y a quatre ans ? J'avais refusé le bonheur qui s'offrait à moi, je l'avais refusé, la mort dans l'âme, mais je l'avais fait quand même, laissant Hélène partir pour de bon... Même si je venais de la retrouver, rien n'était plus pareil. Tout avait changé. D'ailleurs, étais-je prêt à vivre en couple ? Rien n'en était moins sûr.

Alors, la crainte s'était insinuée en moi, semblable à une bête sauvage, nichée dans mes entrailles, qui m'aurait lacéré de l'intérieur, sans jamais me laisser de répit. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir une chance extraordinaire : Hélène m'aimait toujours et elle avait donné naissance à notre fille. Son mariage était un mariage arrangé. Mais la question que je me posais, c'était : où cela allait-il nous mener ?

Cette chance que j'avais de l'avoir retrouvée ne cessait d'être contrebalancée par l'angoisse de perdre ce bonheur. C'était comme les deux faces d'une pièce : d'un côté, la félicité et de l'autre, la peur constante, dévastatrice, qui constituait le revers de cette pièce.

Dès le début, en février 1885, j'avais compris que rien de bon ne pouvait découler de ma relation avec Hélène. Pas qu'elle ne me convenait pas, non, elle était la femme que j'aurais aimé avoir à mes côtés. Le problème venait de moi, du fait que je ne saurais pas l'aimer comme elle le méritait, que je ne saurais pas lui donner tout ce dont elle était en droit d'attendre d'un mari, et que mon métier était incompatible avec la vie de couple, et encore plus avec une vie de famille.

Conscient de la précarité de notre relation, ne songeant même pas qu'elle puisse m'aimer, n'ayant pas compris moi-même que j'éprouvais des sentiments amoureux pour elle, j'avais pleinement savouré chaque seconde passé avec elle, lorsqu'elle avait joué le rôle de mon épouse. Dans mon for intérieur, j'avais toujours cru que cela se finirait avec la fin de notre enquête en Normandie.

Défiant toutes les lois de la bienséance une fois de plus, Hélène avait insisté pour continuer à se voir, même après notre retour à Londres... Et je l'avais fait, continuant à savourer chaque minute que je passais auprès d'elle, me doutant qu'un jour, cela finirait et qu'elle me quitterait. Mais elle m'aimait et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire sa vie à Baker Street, avec moi...

De mon plein gré, j'avais refusé. La peur de la perdre avait dicté ma conduite, sans parler de la peur de m'engager avec elle. La somme de toutes mes peurs m'avait tordu les entrailles et j'en étais arrivé à la faire partir, pour ne plus la voir revenir avant quatre longues années.

Je ne méritais pas l'amour qu'Hélène me portait, et ce sentiment croissait au fur et à mesure que je marchais à côté d'elle. Je venais de plonger dans un malaise auquel je ne pouvais pas m'arracher. Il avait tissé ses fils autour de moi et il était trop tard.

La douleur devenait insupportable et je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir !

Entre Hélène et moi, il n'y aurait jamais rien de tangible. Ce bonheur, cette félicité que j'avais ressentie cette nuit, était en train de me quitter. Tout cela partait en lambeaux à cause du fait que je savais, tout au fond de moi, que Hélène ne divorcerait pas et qu'elle continuerait de vivre avec son mari.

Cela aurait perturbé la petite, d'être séparée de celui qu'elle croyait être son père et qui l'élevait comme telle. Moi, jamais je n'aurais assez de temps à leur consacrer, avec mon métier. Ce dernier me prenait trop de temps et tout le monde en aurait souffert, de mes absences répétées à longueur de semaine. Jamais je ne pourrais construire un foyer stable pour leur assurer une vie à laquelle elles avaient droit. La place de ma fille était auprès du mari d'Hélène, et nulle part ailleurs. Oui, leur place était auprès de cet homme. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé revoir ma fille... à Baker Street. Le dilemme était cruel.

Parce que si je laissais Hélène à son mari, acceptant qu'elle vienne me rendre visite, elle ne pourrait venir avec notre fille et Louis _uniquement_ lorsque je n'aurais pas d'affaire en cours... Et si une affaire se présentait, lors de leur présence au 221b ? Alors, je serais forcé de leur demander de quitter mon domicile, la petite ne pouvant pas être présente en même temps que le client. Toutes mes affaires n'étaient pas dénuées de cadavres ou autres meurtres sanglants, mais la place d'une enfant n'était pas à mon domicile lorsque je recevais un client.

Oui, je devrais leur demander de me laisser seul avec mon client... Leur faisant de la peine à tous. Comme d'habitude, mon métier passerait en premier et leur visite serait écourtée.

Même ainsi, il me serait impossible de passer du temps avec ma petite fille et elle me détesterait vite... Et Hélène avec.

Notre nuit était une belle erreur, jamais je n'aurais dû succomber à mes vils instincts, j'aurais dû partir tant que j'en avais encore la possibilité.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je n'écoutais même plus Hélène qui me parlait. Venant de me rendre compte que notre nuit était un non-sens et que rien n'allait changer entre nous. J'étais trop groggy que pour l'écouter parler de nous deux et de notre avenir qui, pour moi, n'avait rien de commun avec le sien.

Pourtant, je la désirais ardemment, je ne voulais pas la perdre, mais malgré tout, je n'étais pas fait pour une vie de couple et encore moins une vie de famille. Hélène avait raison, mon comportement était égoïste : je la voulais, mais pas tout le temps, uniquement lorsque j'en aurais eu besoin.

Un peu comme une maîtresse de luxe, que j'aurais été voir lorsque cela m'aurait agréé, entre deux affaires, lorsque mon esprit aurait sombré dans la stagnation et que j'aurais voulu l'occuper d'une autre manière. Dieu du ciel, c'était encore pire que ça ! J'aurais fait d'elle une prostituée de luxe... Juste réservée à _mes_ besoins personnels. Je ne l'aurais utilisée que lorsque moi, j'en aurais eu envie, sans me soucier de ce qu'elle voulait... Oui, mon égoïsme, ma peur de m'engager, mais l'envie de la garder non loin de moi, auraient fait d'elle une prostituée de luxe pour mes petites envies personnelles. Obligée de rester célibataire toute sa vie et de ne voir l'homme qu'elle aimait, uniquement quand _lui_ en aurait eu envie...

Mais j'étais ignoble, moi ! Jusqu'à présent, ce genre de pensée ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit, mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était ce dont j'avais l'intention de faire d'elle : la garder près de moi, mais pas chez moi... Avec moi, mais sans moi. Ensemble, mais vivant séparé.

J'eus envie de vomir. Sans même le vouloir, je commençais à devenir aussi abject que mon père, en ne faisant aucun cas du mal que je causais autour de moi ou que j'allais engendrer à la femme que j'aimais...

Puisque rien n'était possible, je devais y mettre fin avant que tout cela n'aille trop loin et qu'Hélène ne me quitte une seconde fois... Avant que la petite ne s'attache à moi et que je sois le responsable de son chagrin.

Plus tard, sa mère lui apprendrait la vérité. Peut-être qu'elle me pardonnerait et qu'elle voudrait bien dire bonjour à son vieux père...

Sinon, il me resterait le souvenir de la journée d'hier et de cette nuit... Ma rencontre avec ma fille et ma nuit avec sa mère...

- Hélène, commençai-je, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour discuter de tout cela, ta fille est là. Nous devrions en parler plus tard...

- En fait, tu ne m'as pas écouté, me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes n'écoutent-ils jam... ?

Laissant sa question dans le vide, sa main se posa subitement sur mon bras et elle le serra assez fort. Son regard était angoissé.

Je compris vite la raison. Le chemin de terre, devant nous, bien que légèrement en pente, était en ligne droite, sur une grande distance, et on ne voyait plus Elizabeth.

- Sherlock, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Où est ma fille ?

* * *

><p>Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'après mon petit hiatus pour cause de vacances et de rédaction de la suite, j'allais changer ma méthode ? Non, vous rigolez, ou quoi ? Toujours aussi sadique dans mes coupures de chapitres !<p> 


	2. VI : Chap 262 : Angoisses

**Chapitre 262 : Angoisses**

Tout ce que nous voyions, c'était son manteau, déposé sur une grosse pierre et sa poupée, placée dessus. Hélène les prit en main et me regarda, totalement hébétée.

Sans nous concerter, nous nous mîmes à courir le long du ruisseau en crue, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas entrée dedans. Hélène regardait dans tous les sens, moi aussi. Soudain, nous aperçûmes Elizabeth, accrochée à une branche d'arbre, elle-même coincée entre deux grosses pierres... dans l'eau, presque au niveau de la berge opposée, totalement inaccessible, sauf à la nage.

- Nooon, hurla Hélène en découvrant sa fille dans le ruisseau.

L'enfant s'agrippait à cette branche avec l'énergie du désespoir, grelottant dans l'eau en furie, apeurée. Il me fallait réagir au plus vite.

- Tiens bon, Elizabeth, lui criai-je en mettant les mains en porte-voix. J'arrive pour te chercher.

Attrapant Hélène par les épaules, je la secouai sans ménagement pour la faire sortir de cet état léthargique dans lequel elle était en train de sombrer.

- Bon, je vais aller la chercher, fis-je tout en ôtant mon manteau. Toi, tu restes ici et tu la surveilles. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se décroche de cette branche.

Tout en lui parlant, je retirai mes chaussures, puis j'ôtai ma veste de costume. Juste au moment où je commençais à retirer ma chemise, Hélène me dit, énervée et au bord de la crise de nerf :

- Mais enfin, tu as peur d'abîmer tes affaires dans l'eau ? Si c'est ça, je t'en achèterai des autres. Ma fille risque...

- Hélène, lui expliquai-je patiemment tout en lui coupant la parole. Ce ne sera pas facile de nager dans ce ruisseau en crue, mais si en plus je porte mes vêtements, je vais me faire entraîner au fond avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre.

Elle me regarda un peu déroutée, puis compris qu'elle s'était trompée dans l'interprétation de mes actes. C'était une mère qui était au comble de l'angoisse pour la chair de sa chair et, ma foi, je n'en menais pas large non plus. Malgré tout, je devais garder mon sang-froid et la température de l'eau allait bien me le refroidir !

- Rassure-toi, lui fis-je en retirant mon pantalon, ce n'est pas par excès de coquetterie. Garde mes vêtements avec ceux de ta fille, ils me serviront à la garder un peu au chaud.

- Mais où vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle en me voyant partir en courant vers l'endroit d'où nous venions, en amont des branches d'arbres où se trouvait accrochée Elizabeth. Elle est ici, pas là haut !

- Si je rentre dans l'eau ici, lui expliquai-je brièvement, le courant va m'entraîner loin d'elle, et je me retrouverai plus bas, dans l'impossibilité de l'atteindre. Alors, je vais entrer dans l'eau, plus haut, et faire en sorte que le courant m'envoie droit sur elle. Vu sa force, j'aurai du mal à nager, donc, je dois me laisser emporter par lui.

Sans plus attendre, je courus à pieds nus sur le sol, remontant le sentier et le courant de la rivière sur plus de trente mètres. Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai qu'il y avait des choses qui étaient prises dans d'autres branches, en amont. Avais-je rêvé ou avais-je bien vu cinq cadavres de chiots emprisonnés dans le fatras des branchages ? Oui, c'était bien ça... Emportés par les pluies torrentielles ou jetés dans l'eau par un maître sans scrupules. Mais l'heure n'était pas à cela, je devais aller vite, chaque seconde qui passait faisait baisser la température de l'enfant et si j'arrivais trop tard, elle serait morte de froid. Dans tout les cas, nous devrions faire face à une hypothermie.

Une fois que je fus sûr d'être assez loin pour que le courant m'emporte au bon endroit, je rentrai dans l'eau glacée. Le froid me mordit les chevilles, je pris juste le temps de mouiller ma nuque, mon dos et ma poitrine, pour éviter de me faire prendre en traître par le froid, et j'avançai dans l'eau. Elle était sombre, chargée de boue. Pour le moment, elle m'arrivait aux genoux.

Un cri de douleur m'échappa lorsque la plante de mon pied ripa sur une pierre pointue. Sans même en avoir la preuve visuelle, je me doutais que j'étais en train de saigner. Malgré tout, je continuai à avancer.

Très vite, je perdis pied et je fus emporté par le courant. Mes talents de nageur ne me serviraient pas à grand-chose, la force du courant étant plus forte que mes muscles et je pris juste garde à faire en sorte d'être dévié vers la gauche, pour arriver auprès de ma fille. La chance était de mon côté, le courant me déporta sur la gauche et je vis bientôt Elizabeth en point de mire.

Hélène me vit arriver elle aussi et elle cria à la petite de faire attention au choc qui ne manquerait pas de se produire, lorsque j'accosterais à sa branche. En effet, le courant m'y poussa avec une violence rare et je dus bander mes muscles au plus fort pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

La douleur irradia dans tous mes muscles, mais je tins bon et m'accrochai à la branche, juste derrière elle, tandis que le courant grondait. Au moins, mon dos ferait rempart aux éléments en furie.

La pauvre avait les lèvres toutes bleues et elle claquait des dents. M'agrippant à la branche, je lui donnai mes ordres.

- Tu vas t'accrocher solidement à mon cou et passer tes jambes à ma taille, criai-je pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau. Et surtout, tu ne dois pas me gêner lorsque nous repartirons dans le courant.

- Non, pleura-t-elle. J'ai peur, je veux sortir tout de suite, veux pas retourner dans l'eau...

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, fis-je en claquant des dents, moi aussi, à cause du froid qui m'avait saisi. Nous n'avons pas de corde pour nous faire tracter, donc, je dois retourner dans le courant et essayer de nous diriger vers le rivage. Je n'ai pas pied, c'est devenu trop profond. Alors, tu vas écouter mes ordres et obéir, sinon, nous sommes fichus. Accroche-toi !

- Non, j'ai peur... fit-elle en tremblant de peur.

D'un bras, je l'enserrai contre moi et posai mes lèvres sur ses cheveux trempés. Je me devais de la rassurer pour éviter qu'elle ne panique au milieu des remous et ne me gêne dans mes mouvements. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'assommer.

- Je suis avec toi, tout va bien se passer, accroche-toi avec tes deux bras à mon cou et ne te débat pas.

Ma fille tourna sa tête vers moi.

- Et lui ? me demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

- Qui ça « lui » ?

C'est alors que j'aperçus une bosse qui lui déformait l'avant de sa robe. Une petite tête en sortit, par le haut. Avec stupeur je découvris une petite boule de poil noir, tout aussi tremblante qu'elle. Si je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, c'était parce que Elizabeth me tournait le dos et qu'elle avait caché l'animal entre le tissu de sa robe et sa peau. Astucieux pour ne pas qu'il se fasse entraîner par le courant.

- Un chien ? m'exclamai-je en colère. Tu as plongé dans le ruisseau pour un chien ?

Les cinq cadavres des chiots s'imposèrent dans mon esprit et je sus que j'avais la solution de mon énigme : pourquoi s'était-elle s'était retrouvée dans le ruisseau en crue ? À cause d'un chiot...

- Un ti chien, gémit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Il était pris au piège dans les branches, et tout ses frères et sœurs étaient tout bizarres, ils bougeaient plus, comme le vieux chat de papa, quand il est mort. J'ai pas voulu le laisser dans l'eau, alors, j'ai entré un peu, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et puis, une grosse vague pleine de débris est arrivée et nous a poussé ici.

- Vire-moi cet animal dans l'eau, fis-je de plus en plus colère parce qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour un stupide chiot.

Elle le serra plus fort contre elle et eut un regard apeuré.

- NON ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Il est tout seul et je le laisse pas ! Si moi j'étais toute seule, sans famille, et que j'avais froid dans l'eau, je serais contente qu'une gentille personne m'aide. S'te plaît, on le prend avec nous. Me laisse pas le remettre dans l'eau. Il est tout mignon et si je le perd, je vais être très triste, comme papa quand il a perdu son chat. Regarde, il tremble et il m'aime bien. Je peux pas !

Le jeune chien était en train de claquer des dents lui aussi et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Pour le moment, il s'agrippait avec l'énergie du désespoir à l'épaule de ma fille. Ses pattes étaient assez grosses : un futur grand gabarit. Lorsque je vis les yeux que faisait la petite, je n'eus pas le cœur de l'obliger à le laisser là. Cela l'aurait traumatisée et ce n'était pas le moment. Le plus important étant de calmer les sanglots et sa peur de l'eau.

- Remet-le dans le haut de ta robe, fais en sorte qu'il ne me gêne pas et ne prend aucun risque, d'accord ? soupirai-je en me résignant.

Je la tournai vers moi et mon bras lui entoura la taille. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle glisse et sois emportée par le courant.

- Oui, fit-elle en tremblant de plus en plus fort. Promis, monsieur. Je suis contente que tu sois venu me chercher...

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et elle y nicha sa tête. La voix d'Hélène me cria quelque chose, mais le tumulte qui régnait à ce moment là m'empêcha de l'entendre. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où je ressentis une énorme douleur dans mon épaule droite que je compris. Elle avait tenté de me signaler qu'une branche venait à toute vitesse vers nous. Le choc me fis vaciller en avant, manquant de me faire lâcher prise. Serrant les dents, je me retins de hurler et les bras de la petite se nouèrent convulsivement autour de mon cou. Entre mon torse et le sien, je sentis la petite boule de poil gigoter et gémir. Sa petite tête sortit pour ne pas se noyer, mais il ne tenta rien de plus.

La grosse branche qui venait de me rentrer dans l'épaule poursuivit sa route. Elle était brisée, et c'était l'endroit où la branche avait cassé qui m'était rentré dans l'épaule. Le côté remplit d'une multitude de petites dents et de multiples éclats, juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire bien mal.

La main d'Elizabeth passa sur ma blessure, me faisant encore plus mal. Un cri apeuré de sa part me fit lever les yeux. Sa main était rouge de sang.

- Beurk, tu saignes, me dit-elle en tâchant d'essuyer sa main sur sa robe.

- C'est le même que le tien, lâchai-je avant de me rendre compte de ma phrase. Bon, viens, nous allons sortir de là...

- Le même sang que le mien ? demanda-t-elle, tout en regardant le courant avec appréhension. Comment ?

- Heu... Nous avons tous le même sang, non ? Il est rouge, quelque soit notre statut. Arrête de parler, tu me déconcentres.

Ma blessure au pied était déjà douloureuse, mais celle de l'épaule le fut encore plus. Le chemin du retour n'allait pas être facile. Agrippant ma fille du mieux que je pouvais, avec un seul bras, je fis signe à Hélène de descendre plus bas sur le chemin. Le courant allait nous entraîner plus en aval et elle devait être là, lorsque je sortirais de l'eau.

- Je sens plus mes pieds, ni mes doigts, gémit la petite. Ils bougent plus.

- Accroche-toi bien à moi, je vais te sortir de là et ensuite, on retournera à la maison.

Ses bras, toujours autour de mon cou, me serrèrent du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Je sens même pas mes bras... Le petit chien me griffe, et j'ai pas mal.

Sa tête dodelina et je compris qu'elle était en train de sombrer dans l'hypothermie.

N'hésitant pas, je me lançai dans le courant et nous fûmes emporté par sa violence. Il m'aurait été impossible de me diriger vers la berge, même si mes deux bras avaient été libres, je n'y serais pas arrivé. Le courant était le maître du jeu et je n'étais qu'un pion. Malgré tout, j'espérais qu'un flux me pousserait vers la berge.

Hélène courait le long du chemin, avec les manteaux. Mais nous allions plus vite qu'elle et à ce rythme là, elle ne tiendrait pas la distance. De plus, nous nous éloignions du chemin du retour...

Ma planche de salut vint d'un tronc d'arbre qui était tombé, à cause de l'orage, et qui s'était couché en travers du ruisseau. L'eau passait au-dessus, mais je devais faire en sorte de m'y accrocher pour sortir au plus vite. Le cadavre de la vache que nous avions vu passer plus tôt se trouvait là aussi, sans parler d'un fatras de branches.

Dans mes bras, Elizabeth pleurait, mais elle me serrait toujours le cou. Plusieurs fois, je sentis le chiot remuer dans la robe de ma fille. S'il ne finissait pas noyé, elle pourrait s'estimer heureuse.

Le choc allait être rude, si je l'abordais ainsi, avec la fille devant moi. Vu la vitesse, elle serait tuée ou dans un était lamentable. Même si nous rentrions dans la vache morte, elle se ferait mal. C'était à moi d'encaisser le choc, pas à elle. Par un contorsionnement difficile, je réussi à me tourner, le courant me poussa vers la cadavre gonflé de la vache et ce furent mes côtes qui encaissèrent une partie du choc, en plus de mon bras libre. Heureusement qu'il y avait des algues, le long du cadavre, ainsi que d'autres végétaux, et le tout amorti un peu mon arrivée brutale. La rudesse me coupa un peu le souffle. L'air de rien, le cuir de la vache était dur, lui aussi et sa carcasse était gonflée par les gaz, le tendant encore plus.

Vu la violence de l'impact, je sentis la petite glisser de mon autre bras – tout engourdi – les siens ayant perdus, eux aussi, toute leur force, à cause du froid. Surmontant la douleur, je la maintins avec l'autre et la hissai un peu plus haut. Ses petits bras étaient ballants autour de mon cou et sa tête dodelinait dans tous les sens.

Avec précautions, je contournai le cadavre et arrivai le long du tronc. La force du courant me plaqua contre lui, me faisant grimacer un peu plus, mais je tins bon. Pourtant, mes bras étaient engourdis et j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient lourds, mettant un temps de fou à répondre à mes injonctions. Ma première envie fut de me laisser aller, mais, secouant ma tête, je sorti de cet engourdissement funèbre. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner si près du but ! La vie d'Elizabeth était en jeu et entre mes mains.

M'aidant des branches, je fis de mon mieux pour nous sortir de là, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de mon épaule et elle ne parlait plus. Posant mon index, je tentai de sentir son pouls. Rien... L'angoisse me submergea, mais un petit souffle ressentit sur ma peau me fit reprendre espoir. Mes doigts étaient gelés, eux aussi, et ils ne ressentaient plus rien du tout.

Lorsque je mis pied sur la berge, je me laissai tomber sur les genoux, au bord de l'épuisement, voyant danser des petits points noirs devant mes yeux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, la petite était trempée, sa robe pesait une tonne et je devais poursuivre le combat pour la ramener à bon port. Elle, elle était inconsciente.

Prenant le bord de sa robe, je le tordis pour en faire sortir le maximum d'eau et j'en profitai pour extraire le chiot, qui était toujours vivant. Grelottant comme nous, mais vivant. Je le posai à côté de ma cuisse et la pauvre bête se secoua comme il pouvait. Ensuite, il vint se coller contre la peau de ma cuisse pour tenter de glaner un peu de chaleur.

Hélène arriva au pas de course, le souffle court et elle se rua sur sa fille, se mettant à genoux elle aussi.

- Elle vit toujours, lui dis-je avant de me rendre compte que ma phrase manquait de tact.

- Merci, pleura-t-elle. Enlève-lui vite des vêtements, il faut rentrer à la maison et lui faire prendre un bain chaud.

- Non, criai-je. Surtout pas enlever les vêtements ! Et encore moins la plonger dans de l'eau chaude.

Je continuai de tordre au possible sa robe pour ôter l'excédent d'eau.

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je tout en enveloppant ma fille dans son manteau et puis dans le mien, lui couvrant bien la tête à l'aide de mon chapeau, avant de la recouvrir à l'aide du capuchon de son manteau. Passe-moi ma chemise et ma veste.

- Sherlock, elle ne doit pas rester avec des habits mouillés !

- Hélène, lorsque tu étais tombée dans le mer, en Normandie, moi aussi je voulais enlever tes vêtements, mais Watson m'en a dissuadé, et il a eu bien raison. Les vêtements, mêmes mouillés, garderont la chaleur. Et pas de bain à l'eau chaude, tu la tuerais.

Tout en lui donnant des explications, j'avais passé ma chemise, mon pantalon et ma veste. Il allait me falloir courir et je ne devais pas être arrêté dans ma course par des muscles incapables de bouger à cause du froid. Ma blessure à l'épaule me fit un mal de chien, surtout lorsque le tissu entra en contact avec la blessure. Ma chemise s'imbiba de sang et se plaque contre ma peau. J'enfilai mes chaussettes, grimaçant de douleur à cause de la plante de mon pied entaillée, et je mis mes chaussures. Cette fichue blessure risquait de me faire boiter.

Soudain, je repensai à la cause du bain de ma fille :

- Tiens, fis-je en lui tendant le chiot par la peau du dos. Mets-le dans ton manteau, et fait en sorte de le protéger du froid, lui aussi. Essore un peu son poil en passant tes mains dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle en le prenant en main, plus parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment j'avais un chiot avec moi que parce qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu l'animal.

- La cause du plongeon de ta fille dans l'eau, expliquai-je. Elle voulait le sauver et une vague l'a emporté...

- Mais jette-le à l'eau, ce stupide animal, hurla-t-elle tandis que je prenais ma fille dans mes bras. Ou laisse-le ici!

- Surtout pas, lui ordonnai-je en criant. Elizabeth y tient, et si à son réveil elle apprend ce que tu as fait, cela va être un choc pour elle.

- C'est pour sauver ce chien qu'elle a failli mourir, et tu voudrais que je le prenne avec moi ? vociféra-t-elle.

- Oui ! ordonnai-je en désignant l'animal, toujours dans ses mains.

Je me mis en route, estimant que je n'avais que trop traîné. Ma blessure à mon pied me fit claudiquer, mais je n'y pris pas garde.

- Prends-le, lui ordonnai-je, une fois de plus. Elle y tient et m'a supplié de ne pas le jeter à l'eau. Ta fille est en hypothermie, comme toi il y a quatre ans. Il est hors de question qu'à son réveil, on doive lui dire que tu l'as jeté dans l'eau. Tu la traumatiserais et ce n'est pas bon pour la convalescence d'une enfant.

Hélène se mit en route, elle aussi, avec le chiot dans son manteau, mais en colère.

- Je lui aurais dit qu'il n'avait pas survécu à cause du froid...

- On ne ment pas à un enfant, Hélène, fis-je en courant difficilement, à cause de ma blessure. Surtout pas avec ça, parce que, un jour où l'autre, elle apprendra la vérité. Sauve le chien, moi je m'occupe d'elle.

- On cache beaucoup de choses aux enfants, me dit-elle en maugréant. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire et j'ai de nombreuses omissions à mon compte.

La pique était dirigée vers moi, mais je n'en pris pas ombrage, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Au lieu de ça, je lui rétorquai, le souffle court :

- Hélène, il est des choses qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir, mais c'est dans le but de les protéger. Quoique, le jour où ils l'apprennent, c'est parfois pire. Mais dans le cas du chiot, il ne faut pas lui mentir. Si il meurt, on le lui dira, mais on doit tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte, lui aussi.

Elle couru pour se mettre à ma hauteur et je vis que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. La rage qu'elle avait dirigée vers le chien, c'était contre elle qu'elle la dirigeait, se sentant responsable de l'accident parce qu'elle me parlait au lieu de surveiller sa fille. C'est dur pour un parent de se sentir coupable...

- Pourquoi pas de bain chaud ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu veux qu'elle meure de froid ?

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai retenu les ordres que Watson m'avait donné, lorsque je t'avais sorti de l'eau : ne pas enlever tes habits, bien te couvrir, surtout la tête, et c'était le coroner Ferguson qui t'avait passé son bonnet. Ne pas te plonger dans un bain chaud, mais passer un gant tiède sur ton corps, te laisser dans une pièce à température ambiante, pas devant le feu, pour que ton corps se réchauffe au fur et à mesure. Voilà pourquoi. Le sang s'est retiré des extrémités, pour tenir au chaud les organes principaux, comme le cerveau et le cœur. Si tu la plonges dans l'eau chaude, la circulation va repartir trop vite et le sang froid des extrémités va aller directement au cœur, le refroidissant par la même occasion.

Elle hocha la tête et resta silencieuse, se contentant de courir à mes côtés. En d'autre temps, j'aurais pu aller plus vite, mais mes chaussettes, humides d'eau et de sang glissaient dans mes chaussures. Sans parler de la blessure à la plante du pied qui me faisait boiter.

Je la vis jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à sa fille, emmaillotée dans les deux manteaux, la tête tout recouverte pour ne pas que sa chaleur s'en aille.

- Et John ? murmura-t-elle angoissée. Comment va-t-on faire sans lui ? L'autre médecin est occupé avec le voisin et sa jambe cassée...

- Croisons les doigts qu'il soit venu à l'avance, fis-je sans trop y croire moi-même. Si Watson n'est pas là, je ferai les gestes à sa place. Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour ton hypothermie, et je saurai encore le faire.

* * *

><p>Oui, j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux pour bien séparer le moment où il la sort de l'eau et rentre à la maison, du chapitre suivant où... Ben non, je vais quand même pas vous le dire...<p>

**Skarine :** oui, je sais être pire que Holmes. Depuis le début, je t'en ai collé combien, de frousses bleues ? Des dizaines, non ? Bon, promis, après ce passage fort douloureux, je vais me calmer.

Douloureux ? J'ai écrit ça, moi ? Mheu noooonnn !

**Elyon :** je continue mon job de bêta correctrice, mais n'oublie pas d'avoir pitié de mes dix doigts... Comment ? Aucune pitié parce que je n'en ai pas pour vous ? Rhôôô, pas gentil, ça ! Si je ne vous fait pas trembler, qui va le faire ?


	3. VI Chap 262 bis:Choisir, c'est renoncer

… _choisir, c'était renoncer pour toujours, pour jamais, à tout le reste et la quantité nombreuse de ce reste demeurait préférable à n'importe quelle unité._

_**Les Nourritures terrestres (1897)  
>Citations de André Gide<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 262 bis : Choisir, c'est renoncer<strong>

Nous courûmes ainsi pendant un temps qui me sembla une éternité. Dommage que nous n'avions pas les chevaux, cette fois-ci. Il y a quatre ans, c'était la jument d'Hélène qui nous avait ramené au grand galop à l'auberge, et c'était Ferguson qui avait chevauché, bride abattue, pour prévenir l'aubergiste de tout préparer.

Tout en courant, mon esprit cogitait de bien sombres pensées. Mes démons étaient réveillés et j'étais incapable de les faire taire. Dans mes tempes, à chaque battement de coeur, la souffrance de mes tourments m'affligeait. Un véritable ouragan régnait dans ma tête, me causant mille supplices. Mes pensées étaient sombres et toute ma cage thoracique me faisait l'effet d'être comprimée par un corset dont les lanières étaient resserrées sans arrêt.

La douleur au pied et à l'épaule étaient physiques, mais une autre, bien tapie, celle-là, endiguait les deux autres par la virulence de son mal.

Il y a quatre ans, j'avais été incapable de protéger Hélène, et maintenant, le sort s'acharnait sur moi en s'attaquant à ma fille. Ce même sort qui, il y a treize ans, s'était acharné en me privant de Christine et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Mon destin était-il maudit ? En étais-je réduis à perdre les gens que j'aimais ? Au nom de quoi étais-je condamné à voir mourir mon deuxième enfant ?

Mes entrailles se serrèrent. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais plus aimer, pourquoi je ne voulais plus m'engager. Trop de souffrances...

Mon introspection m'avait fait comprendre qu'Hélène avait entièrement raison : j'étais un égoïste et j'en payais le prix fort. Je n'avais pas voulu d'elle à mes côtés, mais je voulais qu'elle reste ma propriété exclusive. J'avais été le premier à lui dire de se trouver un gentil mari qui l'aimerait comme elle le méritait, et lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, j'étais le premier à grincer des dents.

La considérant comme ma propriété, jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'elle me quitterait ainsi. C'était la tout le problème : je ne voulais pas d'elle à Baker Street, mais je ne voulais pas la perdre. Effectivement, tout au fond de moi, ce qui m'aurait agréé, c'était qu'elle reste célibataire toute sa vie, à m'attendre dans une charmante maison, toujours là quand j'aurais eu envie de la voir.

Mon esprit, mon tourmenteur exclusif, faisait tourner mes obscures pensées en boucle.

Une prostituée à mon usage exclusif, voilà ce que j'avais eu envie de faire d'Hélène, au plus profond de moi-même. La comparaison m'avait percutée avec force, lorsque je l'avais comprise tout à l'heure, me faisant chanceler presque, tandis qu'Hélène ne s'était rendue compte de rien, juste que je ne l'écoutais pas.

Mon regard se porta vers elle, et je vis qu'elle était concentrée sur sa course vers la maison. Son esprit à elle n'était focalisé que sur une chose : la survie de sa fille. Elle était loin de se douter que, tout à l'heure, alors que je m'introspectais, cette horreur était apparue dans mon esprit : si je l'avais gardée à mes côtés de la manière que je voulais, j'en aurais fait ma prostituée de luxe.

Certes, cette comparaison était un peu violente, Hélène aurait juste été ma maîtresse, en quelque sorte. Mais le terme "prostituée" convenait bien puisque j'aurais été lui rendre visite quand le besoin s'en serait fait sentir, comme un homme qui, lorsqu'il veut se soulager, va voir une professionnelle. La seule différence aurait été qu'elle n'aurait vu aucun autre homme et que je ne l'aurais pas payé... Elle aurait été comme ma femme, sans l'être vraiment, puisque je n'étais pas pour le mariage. Condamnée à être à mon service, sans espoir d'unir sa destinée à la mienne par les liens sacré du mariage.

Dieu du ciel, me dis-je, à force de ne pas vouloir ressembler à mon père, je commençai tout doucement à devenir comme lui. Lui était pire, il avait eu de nombreuses maîtresses et n'avait pas eu de scrupules à tromper ma mère. Mais au final, vu comment, dans mon for intérieur, j'étais prêt à traiter Hélène, la marge entre lui et moi était ténue. Même si lui, il avait la main lourde, et moi pas.

Je respectais Hélène, mais tout ce que j'avais espéré, c'est qu'elle reste à Londres, pas chez moi, mais non loin, même si je lui avais affirmé le contraire.

Je la voulais, mais je la repoussais. Quel que soit mon choix, je devrais renoncer à d'autres. Choisir la vie aux côtés d'Hélène me ferait perdre ma tranquillité d'esprit, ayant quelque chose à perdre. Ne pas la choisi me ferait renoncer à cette stabilité que j'avais, quand elle était à mes côtés. Watson avait toujours été mon garde-fou, mais jamais il ne m'avait apporté la sérénité comme elle le faisait. Oui, j'allais devoir choisir, et je savais déjà ce à quoi j'allais renoncer à tout jamais...

Malgré le froid, je sentis la sueur me couler le long du dos. C'était avec ce genre de pensées atroces que mon esprit prenait un malin plaisir à me tourmenter alors que je livrais une course contre le froid qui gagnait la petite au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Nos retrouvailles de la veille n'étaient qu'une illusion, je n'avais pas changé et mes intentions étaient toujours les mêmes. Rien ne changerait entre nous. Hélène aurait été stupide de divorcer d'un homme qui, bien que inverti, la comblait puisqu'il lui offrait la vie de famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. En plus, se séparer de cet homme aurait brisé le cœur d'Elizabeth, qui l'aimait profondément. Mon intention n'était pas faire souffrir cette enfant.

Non, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens de poursuivre notre aventure puisqu'il n'y avait aucune solution à notre problème. Hélène ne pouvait pas divorcer à cause d'Elizabeth, et même si elle l'avait voulu, je n'étais pas prêt à les accueillir chez moi, même si j'en avais l'envie, je n'en avais pas la force. Mon emploi du temps n'était pas adapté à une vie de famille et Elizabeth, comme Louis, en aurait pâtit.

Oui, malgré le fait que je ne le souhaitais pas, je me devais de mettre un terme définitif à ma relation avec Hélène avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Déjà que sa fille avait remarqué certains détails troublants et qu'elle se posait beaucoup trop de question.

En dépit du fait que je ne sentais plus mes bras, je la serrai plus fort contre moi. Elizabeth entrouvrit les yeux.

- Où est le p'tit chien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. T'en as fait quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, sa voix était montée dans les tons aigus. La petite était paniquée à l'idée que le chien ne soit plus là.

- C'est ta maman qui le porte, ma chérie, fis-je en la serrant plus fort. Tout va bien.

- Maman ? Non ! hurla-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle va pas le garder...

- Chut, fis-je en posant mes lèvres sur le capuchon qui protégeait ses cheveux humides du froid. Ta maman l'a mis dans son manteau et elle le garde bien au chaud. N'aie crainte, elle en fait grand cas.

- Il est avec moi, ma chérie, fit la voix essoufflée d'Hélène. Je le sens remuer, il est au chaud dans mon manteau.

La petite eut un bref sourire et replongea dans l'inconscience. Sa mère serra les lèvres en voyant sa fille perdre à nouveau conscience.

Enfin, j'arrivai en vue de la maison, Hélène toujours sur mes talons, le souffle court, mais elle avait tenu la distance. L'adrénaline lui avait permis de tenir le coup et de courir à mes côtés. Nous entrâmes dans la maison et je portai ma fille non loin de la cheminée.

- Dépose le chiot devant la cheminée, lui fis-je en tombant à genoux sous la fatigue.

Elle posa le chiot par terre, enleva son manteau et ensuite, elle mit le chiot dedans. La petite bête se lova dans les plis du manteau, toujours grelottant.

- Tu as de l'eau tiède ?

- Oui, mais pas assez pour un bain...

- Rempli une bassine, avec de l'eau tiède, et apporte-moi un gant, lui dis-je en retirant les manteaux qui entouraient ma fille. Nous allons lui passer de l'eau tiède sur le corps, lui laver les cheveux doucement, nous la sècherons et la mettrons dans une couverture, non loin du feu, mais pas trop près.

Hélène se dépêcha et m'apporta la bassine d'eau tiède. J'avais déjà enlevé tous les vêtements de la petite et elle prit le gant pour réchauffer tout doucement son corps transi de froid.

- Vas-y doucement, pour ne pas accélérer la circulation sanguine, lui intimai-je. Mais utilise du savon, il y avait quand même un cadavre de vache, dans l'eau.

- Oui, toi, va faire chauffer de l'eau, me dit-elle, le souffle toujours court. Je vais m'occuper de ma fille. Tu auras besoin de thé et elle, ce sera du lait chaud, une fois qu'elle aura repris connaissance. Donne un peu de lait au chiot, fait le tiédir et mets-y du pain sec dedans, en petits morceaux. Ensuite, tu enlèveras tes affaires et je regarderai si je peux soigner tes blessures, et il faudra vérifier que tu n'as pas des côtes cassées ou fêlées. Il faudra te laver aussi, c'est la vache qui a amortit ton arrivée, non ?

- Oui...

En moi-même je pensais qu'elle n'aurait pas su guérir mes blessures les plus secrètes. J'allais la perdre de nouveau, et encore une fois, de mon fait. Cette fois-ci, elle allait me haïr.

Les muscles engourdis par le froid, je pris la bouteille de lait et je vidai une bonne quantité dans un poêlon, et, lorsqu'il fut tiède, j'en prélevai une partie que je vidai dans une petite soucoupe, que j'allai déposer devant le chien. Mes vêtements me collaient au corps, mais je n'en avais cure.

La petite boule de poil noir, avec les pattes de couleur feu, ainsi qu'une partie de sa gueule et sur le dessus de ses sourcils, se leva craintivement et s'approcha de la soucoupe de lait qu'il regarda avec perplexité, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas encore en âge d'être sevré quand on l'avait jeté dans l'eau.

Trempant mon index dans le lait, je le lui présentai. Sa petite gueule le téta avec avidité. Je recommençai l'opération jusqu'à lui faire approcher sa gueule du lait. Puis, le dirigeant avec mon doigt, je présentai la soucoupe et le chien commença à la laper avec difficulté.

L'observant un peu mieux, je constatai qu'en plus d'avoir des pattes assez grosses, il avait une particularité physique que je voyais pour la première fois : il possédait un double ergot aux pattes postérieures. Mon chien – celui que j'avais trouvé lorsque j'avais douze ans – avait déjà la particularité de posséder cinq griffes, au lieu des quatre habituelle, puisqu'il avait un ergot aux pattes, en plus de ses quatre griffes. Mais dans ce cas-ci, au lieu de posséder un ergot simple, il en avait un double ! Deux griffes sur chaque ergot. Etrange... En tout cas, une chose était sûre : si ce chien survivait, il atteindrait une taille impressionnante. Pour le moment, il devait avoir dans les trois semaines.

Prenant le chiffon, je lui séchai le pelage du mieux que je pus. Il se laissa faire tout en se trémoussant dans tous les sens. Il devait apprécier de se retrouver enveloppé dans un tissu et mon traitement.

Ensuite, je lui servis une deuxième soucoupe, munie de petits morceaux de pain que j'avais fait tremper dans le lait. Lui mettant un morceau devant sa gueule, il le prit avec délicatesse, avant de le dévorer. Le tout fut engloutit et, ensuite, le chiot alla se recoucher dans le manteau d'Hélène, mais il choisi un endroit qui n'était pas humide. Il s'y lova en gémissant de plaisir.

- Sherlock, fit la voix angoissée d'Hélène. Dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, il y a un thermomètre. Va me le chercher, je pense qu'elle a de la fièvre. Son front est brûlant.

Faisant au plus vite, je couru jusqu'à la petite pièce pour récupérer le thermomètre, serrant les dents à me les briser. Si seulement Watson pouvait arriver !

Le verdict fut sans appel : elle avait 38° de fièvre et elle commençait à tousser. Sa respiration était difficile et sifflante.

Elizabeth était enroulée dans deux couvertures, pas trop loin, du feu, mais pas trop près non plus. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient toujours glacés. La circulation sanguine devait reprendre, mais pas trop vite pour éviter que le sang froid ne refroidisse les organes les plus importants. Hélène lui avait lavé les cheveux et les avait ensuite emballé dans un grand drap.

- Il y a deux jours, il y avait du vent, il faisait froid et elle est sortie dehors, sans rien sur son dos, m'expliqua Hélène en luttant contre les larmes. Je me suis fâchée, mais il était trop tard. J'ai surveillé son état de santé, croisant les doigts qu'elle ne fasse pas un refroidissement. Je pense que son imprudence, cumulée avec sa plongée dans l'eau, est en train de le déclencher, ce maudit refroidissement. Que dois-je faire ?

- La mettre dans le canapé, bien au chaud dans ses couvertures et la laisser à température ambiante, pour qu'elle se réchauffe et sorte de cet état léthargique.

Au moment où je finissais ma phrase, nous entendîmes claquer le bruit des fers sur le sol en terre, dehors, et le hennissement des chevaux présents à l'écurie.

Je couru vers l'entrée, devançant Hélène, et ouvrit la porte à toute volée, pour la refermer derrière moi afin d'éviter de refroidir la pièce.

- WATSON ! hurlai-je à plein poumons, en le voyant juché sur l'étalon espagnol, Giuseppe à ses côtés, sur la jument d'Hélène.

Mon pauvre ami sursauta, se demandant quelle mouche m'avait encore piquée.

- Holmes ? fit-il en mettant pied à terre et en tenant son cheval par la bride. Mais que se passe-t-il, par tous les diables ?

- Une petite fille de quatre ans a besoin de vos compétences de médecin et de votre trousse médicale, fis-je avec fébrilité. Je sais que vous ne partez jamais sans votre petite trousse de secours. Prenez-là et venez de suite.

Il se rua à l'arrière du cheval, ouvrit les fontes de la selle et plongea sa main dedans pour en ressortir avec une petite trousse en cuir qui ne le quittait jamais. Je savais qu'elle contenait quelques médicaments, son stéthoscope et des outils chirurgicaux. Le minimum vital pour un médecin qui devait agir hors de son cabinet et sans y être préparé.

- Holmes, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire, le médecin ayant prit la place de l'ami. Je veux les faits et connaître les symptômes de la petite.

Je lui fis un résumé des derniers événements survenus, n'omettant aucun détail important.

- Bien, fit-il en serrant les lèvres, ce qui chez lui, était un très mauvais signe. Je vais m'occuper d'elle de suite. Heureusement que j'ai voulu profiter des capacités de l'espagnol et que nous avons galopé, Giuseppe et moi.

- Comment va-t-elle ? me demanda anxieusement l'homme avec son effroyable accent italien mélangé à son anglais déplorable.

Il avait été tellement sonné d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Elizabeth, qu'il avait laissé les deux chevaux sans surveillance. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été bien éduqué, car ils ne tentèrent pas de d'en aller.

N'osant pas me prononcer sur l'état de santé de ma fille, je ne répondis pas, mais il compris que j'avais la crainte que cela ne soit plus grave que j'aurais aimé le penser.

Il gémit et commença à se tordre les mains en lançant des « santa madonna », les yeux remplis de larmes. Watson me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à la maison tout en demandant à l'homme de s'occuper des chevaux. Groggy, ce dernier se dirigea vers eux en titubant, tout en récitant l'Ave Maria.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : Hé, pas frapper !<p> 


	4. VI : Chap 263 : La gifle

"_Un homme qui part ne doit jamais se retourner._"  
>Citation de Marc Lévy ; Et si c'était vrai - 2000.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 263 : La gifle <strong>

Watson entra dans la pièce principale et se dirigea vers Hélène et sa fille, d'un pas martial.

- Bonjour, Hélène, fit-il en se mettant à genoux pour être au niveau d'Elizabeth. Désolé que nous retrouvailles se passent toujours aussi mal.

Elle le salua d'un sourire mais fut incapable d'articuler la moindre parole.

Posant sa trousse médicale sur le sol, il examina l'enfant sans un mot, passant le stéthoscope sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et Watson lui sourit de manière bienveillante.

- Je m'occupe de toi, ma puce, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur sa tête.

- Je suis pas ta puce, murmura-t-elle en essayant de redresser se rapprocher plus de sa mère.

Cela fit sourire Watson.

- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Hélène, au bord des larmes. Et sois plus polie avec John.

- Je suis polie, mais je suis pas sa puce, fit-elle en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

- Elizabeth, soupira sa mère au désespoir.

- Mon ti chien ? demanda-t-elle subitement en se redressant. Il est où, mon ti chien ?

- Reste tranquille, ordonna Hélène doucement. Il a bu du lait et il dort dans mon manteau. John ? Que fait-on ?

- Nous allons aller la coucher dans son lit, et laisser la porte de la pièce ouverte, pour que la chaleur y entre. Ses pieds et ses mains sont encore froids, mais elle n'est pas sans connaissance, ce qui implique que nous ne ferons pas face à une hypothermie grave. Par contre, les bronches sont encombrées, et je crains un refroidissement. Il faut la tenir dans son lit, lui faire boire beaucoup de boissons chaudes, avec du miel, pour adoucir les maux de gorge. Quant à la fièvre, il faut surveiller de près son évolution et si jamais, l'empêcher de monter.

- Je veux voir le ti chien, murmura Elizabeth, butée.

- Il est malade comme toi, fis-je sur un ton autoritaire. Il a besoin de repos et il est hors de question que tu le réveilles. Je veille sur lui et je lui donnerai à manger.

Elle se tourna vers moi et fit « oui » de la tête, toute sérieuse. Watson me regarda, surpris que j'aie réussi à m'en sortir. Une fois de plus, je venais de l'étonner.

Hélène prit sa fille dans les bras et la conduisit dans son lit, suivi de Watson.

- Tu viens pas avec moi ? me demanda ma fille avant qu'Hélène n'entre dans la chambre.

- Il doit se soigner, lui aussi, fit Watson, autoritaire. Faites-vous chauffer de l'eau, Holmes, et buvez un thé chaud additionné de miel. Sans oublier de vous passer le corps à l'eau tiède et de retirer vos vêtements humides. Vous risquez la mort, en les gardant sur votre dos.

Je frissonnai. En effet, j'avais été tellement occupé que je n'avais pas ressenti le froid de mes vêtements humides. Maintenant, ils se rappelaient à mon bon souvenir.

- Je vais aller soigner ses blessures dès que j'aurai fini avec ma fille, nous cria Hélène du fond de la chambre. Il saigne à l'épaule et il boite, sans parler de ses côtes, mais celles-là, je vous les laisse, John.

- La petite d'abord, et ensuite le grand, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce, à la suite d'Hélène. Holmes résiste à tout, de toute façon...

Le temps de boire quelques gorgées de thé et Hélène sortit en trombe de la chambre de sa fille, s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine où je m'étais assis.

Mon regard se porta vers elle. Comment l'aimer sans m'engager ? pensai-je. « Impossible » me susurra une petite voix dans mon esprit. Oui, impossible. Mon regard se voila. Choisir, c'était renoncer...

- Viens, me dit-elle doucement. Il faut désinfecter ta blessure et mettre des points de suture, s'il le faut.

Me levant péniblement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et je m'assis sur le petit tabouret qu'elle me désigna.

- Enlève tes vêtements, m'ordonna-t-elle. Moi, je vais faire couler de l'eau tiède dans la bassine et tu pourras te laver et te réchauffer un peu. Heureusement que j'ai toujours de l'eau sur le feu, moi.

Sans même réfléchir, je retirai ma chemise de manière brusque, ce qui m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Le tissu collait à la peau à cause du sang et ce fut Hélène qui retira doucement le coton qui adhérait à ma plaie.

- Encore une chemise de fichue, déclara-t-elle en la tenant du bout des doigts.

Sans perdre du temps, elle remplit la bassine d'eau chaude coupée avec de la froide, sortit la teinture d'iode (1), du taffetas, et empoigna un savon, ainsi qu'une éponge.

Une fois que je me retrouvai en caleçon, elle entreprit de me passer l'éponge humide sur le corps pour en ôter la crasse du ruisseau. Ensuite, elle me passa au savon, me rinça pour ôter le savon, allant avec lenteur pour ne pas me réchauffer trop vite, même si je n'étais pas en hypothermie.

- Il faudra te laver les cheveux aussi, me dit-elle en me frottant la peau de mon visage de manière délicate. Et enlever ton caleçon... Je te laisserai faire le reste, car il me faut en priorité désinfecter tes blessures et les suturer.

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de moi, mon esprit tournait toujours à plein régime pour trouver le moyen de mettre fin à notre histoire. Le but était qu'Hélène m'oublie très vite et cesse de penser à moi, qu'elle cesse de penser qu'une vie commune était possible entre nous et qu'elle se concentre sur sa nouvelle vie, où je serais absent.

Comment faire pour qu'une femme qui vous aime, vous oublie ?

Si j'utilisais la douceur, elle continuerait à espérer que tout était possible entre nous. Hors, cette perspective était à exclure. J'étais pour l'instant incapable de partager ma vie avec eux tous. Bien trop peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas combler ses attentes et de les mettre en danger. De plus, le divorce était assez mal vu dans la bourgeoisie... Il valait mieux qu'un mari expédie son épouse dans un asile, s'il voulait s'en débarrasser, plutôt que de divorcer.

Que faire ? Lui expliquer gentiment qu'il fallait ménager sa fille et que, de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas quitter son mari ? Non, Hélène ne voudrait sans doute pas le comprendre et n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, plongeant Elizabeth dans une vie qui ne lui convenait pas.

Le désinfectant entra en contact avec ma blessure à l'épaule et ne provoqua même pas de la douleur. La souffrance était en interne ou elle pulsait au rythme de chaque battement de mon coeur. Ensuite, elle grimaça en regardant la coupure à mon pied et la lava, elle aussi, pour retirer les petites imputées qui s'étaient logées dans la plaie. Je restai muet, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans doute.

- Bon sang, jura-t-elle, ta coupure est remplie de petits cailloux, de crasse du ruisseau, sans compter la laine de ta chaussette qui l'a bien salie.

Toujours silencieux, je la laissai parler dans le vide.

J'avais espéré son retour, je l'avais ardemment désiré, et malgré tout, j'allais la chasser de ma vie...

La chasser ? Oui, c'était la seule méthode qui venait à mon esprit. Il fallait que cette rupture soit brutale pour qu'elle me haïsse et me bannisse de sa vie, de son esprit et surtout de son coeur.

La seule chose qui me retenait, c'était Louis et Elizabeth. Si je faisais cela, Hélène ne manquerait pas de leur expliquer tout le bien qu'elle pensait de moi, empêchant le petit démon blond de venir me rendre visite, et pareil pour ma fille.

Cruel dilemme. Comment la quitter sans la blesser ? Comment se séparer sans la peiner ?

« Impossible, me susurra de nouveau la voix de la raison. Vous allez souffrir tous les deux ».

La seule différence, c'est qu'Hélène aura ses enfants pour l'aider à surmonter son chagrin, sans parler de son mari. Moi, je n'aurai rien.

- Je vais devoir te recoudre un peu l'épaule, me glissa-t-elle. La blessure est moins nette que celle du pied. Malgré tout, il faudra sans doute les surveiller pour ne pas qu'elles s'infectent. Bon, je vais commencer par le pied.

Sursautant au son de sa voix, j'acquiesçai machinalement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien regardé quand mon mari a dû recoudre des vaches ou des chevaux, me dit-elle pour me rassurer. Je me suis entraînée sur une vieille pièce en cuir et, d'après John, tu as le cuir plus solide qu'une vache...

Toujours silencieux, prostré sur mon tabouret, je la regardai s'occuper de mon pied, le désinfecter avec la teinture d'iode et le bander, après avoir posé une compresse imbibée de teinture d'iode. Plusieurs fois elle me regarda, mais mes yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Mon pied blessé se posa sur le sol, mais je le tins incliné pour ne pas que le bandage touche le sol.

- Merci d'avoir plongé pour récupérer Elizabeth, me dit-elle avec la voix tremblante.

- C'était normal, fis-je, lointain.

- Avec tous ces événements, soupira Hélène en déposant l'éponge dans la bassine, nous n'avons pas su parler de nous deux. Ce sera pour un peu plus tard...

Après m'avoir glacé les sangs avec sa dernière phrase, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, fouilla un peu et je la vis sortir du fil et une aiguille pour me recoudre. Après s'être lavée les mains et avoir désinfecté l'aiguille, elle se mit dans mon dos.

- Il n'y a pas de « nous deux », Hélène, lâchai-je froidement, bien résolu à mettre fin à tout cela. Il n'y en aura jamais, d'ailleurs. Ce que nous avons fait hier soir et cette nuit était une erreur de scénario. Jamais je n'aurais dû me laisser aller. C'était stupide et je le regrette vivement. Restons-en là, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Durant quelques secondes, elle resta silencieuse.

- Ah, bon, finit-elle par laisser tomber, d'un ton détaché. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Ne bouge pas, l'aiguille va traverser ta peau.

Instinctivement, je me raidis en l'écoutant m'annoncer qu'elle allait tout de même commencer à me recoudre. Sa réaction à notre rupture avait été l'indifférence la plus totale. Pas de cris, pas de larmes... Rien.

Anormal.

Un léger picotement se fit ressentir lorsque l'aiguille perça ma peau et ce fut tout. Sentant juste son souffle sur ma nuque, je n'éprouvai aucune douleur lorsqu'elle me recousu.

- Voilà, fit-elle en coupant le fil et en posant l'aiguille sur la table. C'est terminé. Pour les retirer, tu t'adresseras à ton médecin. Termine de te laver, dieu sait les bouillons de culture qu'il y avait dans ce ruisseau. N'oublie pas de te laver les cheveux...

Mon regard resta braqué devant moi. Cela m'avait étonné de ne ressentir aucune douleur, m'attendant à ce qu'elle se venge lors de cette opération. L'esprit féminin était toujours aussi insoluble pour nous, les hommes.

- Tu as tressailli, lorsque l'aiguille est entrée dans ta peau, puis, tu as relâché un peu tes muscles, me dit-elle tout en se lavant les mains.

- Je m'attendais à... commençai-je, avant de m'arrêter.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que, par vengeance, je ne te fasse mal ? me demanda-t-elle sèchement. C'est bien cela ? Tu te trompes, Sherlock. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'abaisser à cela. Maintenant, je m'en vais, il y a des personnes qui ont besoin de moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers moi, le regard haineux.

- Giuseppe avait acheté quelques vêtements pour Alessandro. Ils se trouvent dans ma chambre, sur la commode. Vous avez la même taille. Prends ce qu'il te faut et change-toi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux malades sur le dos car John est réservé pour _ma_ fille. Il y a des sous-vêtements aussi. Tu déposeras tes habits humides dans l'évier de ma salle d'eau. Au revoir, Sherlock, et merci d'avoir pris des risques pour Elizabeth. Elle te doit deux fois la vie...

Un éclat de rire sarcastique ponctua sa dernière déclaration avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne claque. Puis, je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre de sa fille.

Toujours sous le choc de l'absence de réaction d'Hélène, ou plutôt de sa « bonne réaction », je restai prostré sur mon tabouret durant de longues minutes. Puis, je me levai, ôtai mon caleçon, terminai de me laver, renversai de l'eau sur ma tête et frictionnai mes cheveux avec difficulté, les fils entravant mes mouvements, les séchai tant bien que mal et je me dirigeai difficilement vers sa chambre, pris le paquet avec les vêtements, enfilai ceux qui se trouvaient à ma portée et déposai les miens dans l'évier.

Nous avions certes la même taille, son mari et moi, mais pas le même gabarit. La chemise, destinée au mari d'Hélène, avait les épaules qui me tombaient sur le haut des bras. Pour le pantalon, je flottais un peu dedans. Sortant mes cigarettes de mon pantalon, je constatai qu'elles étaient humides et fichues. Bien, j'étais condamné à ne pas fumer. Au moins, ma montre et mon portefeuille étaient restés dans ma veste et n'avait pas été mouillés.

Ensuite, je passai une paire de chaussettes assez épaisse et enfilai une paire de pantoufles qui traînaient là.

Lorsque je me fus vêtu, je repassai dans la cuisine et me refis une tasse de thé. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Que faire ? M'en aller de suite ? Cela n'aurait pas été correct, du moins, pas avant d'être sûr qu'Elizabeth aille bien.

Alors, je pris mes souliers et les déposai non loin du poêle pour qu'elles sèchent. Avisant de l'avoine dans un seau derrière le poêle, j'en vidai dans mes chaussures pour en ôter l'humidité plus vite.

**OoO**

**POV narrateur :**

Hélène avait claqué la porte de la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce, après avoir recousu la plaie qui se trouvait à l'épaule de Holmes. Tout en ponctuant le tout d'un rire sardonique au possible. Un bref regard dans la grande pièce lui permit de remarquer que le chiot avait quitté son manteau pour aller se coucher non loin de la cheminée, couché sur le côté, le dos vers le feu. Ses petites pattes bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il avait donc l'intention de se rétablir en dormant au coin du feu et en rêvant.

Entrant dans la chambre de sa fille, elle vit celle-ci lui faire une tentative de joli sourire, tandis que Watson contrôlait sa température.

Voyant Hélène entrer dans la pièce, Watson lui sourit aussi, mais il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Sa pâleur contrastait avec les rougeurs qu'elle avait affichées après sa course. Un détail attira l'attention du médecin, aussi : elle se déplaçait de manière mécanique, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme absente.

- Y va bien, le monsieur Holmes ? lui demanda l'enfant. Il avait un gros bobo sur l'épaule.

- Oui, répondit laconiquement Hélène, la mine de plus en plus pâle. J'ai désinfecté les plaies et recousu l'épaule...

- Hélène ? fit doucement Watson en suspendant son geste.

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi y vient pas me voir ? lui cria l'enfant d'une voix enrouée. Il est fâché sur moi ?

Nouveau silence inquiétant. Watson crispa ses mains sur la couverture de la petite, surtout lorsqu'il la vit poursuivre sa route, comme un automate. Se dirigeant en titubant vers la petite salle d'eau attenante à la chambre de sa fille, Hélène posa ses mains sur l'évier et elle vomit le peu qu'il y avait dans son estomac.

Alerté par la mine pâle affichée par Hélène, par ses réponses plus que laconique, sans parler du bruit caractéristique d'une personne malade, en provenance de la salle de bain, Watson décida de vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Il se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers la pièce et posa sa main sur le bois de l'huis.

- Hélène ? fit-il en frappant doucement à la porte. Puis-je entrer ? Tout va bien ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il hésita. Dans l'urgence, il prit sur lui le fait de pousser le battant de la porte, sachant qu'il pouvait commettre un impair. « De toute façon, pensa-t-il, en Normandie, il avait vu de nombreuses fois les chevilles d'Hélène, alors qu'une dame devait toujours les avoir couvertes. Au point où il en était...

Une sensation de déjà vu s'empara de lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Hélène, assise sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau, en pleurs.

Croyant que c'était l'état de santé de la petite qui la préoccupait, il tenta de la réconforter en se mettant à genoux à ses côtés.

- Hélène, elle va s'en sortir, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle a de la fièvre, elle tousse, mais ce n'est pas trop grave, tant que je sais garder le contrôle. Allons, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber, cette petite. Où est notre détective de service, au fait ? Il cherche de la morphine ?

Hélène serra compulsivement son mouchoir et ne répondit pas, mais ses pleurs redoublèrent. Le froid s'insinua dans le corps du médecin.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il vivement. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Ne me dite pas qu'il est parti ?

Elle secoua la tête, mais fut incapable de prononcer une seule parole.

- Hélène... Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes allée avec lui pour le recoudre et le soigner en peu. Je sais qu'il est détestable quand il est malade...

- Maman ? fit la petite voix enrouée d'Elizabeth, déboulant, à pieds nus, dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi tu pleures, maman ? Mon ti chien est parti, comme le vieux chat de papa ?

Serrant sa poupée contre elle, les larmes se mirent à couler et elle voulu se précipiter vers sa mère.

- Elizabeth ! la gronda Watson en la stoppant net. Retourne dans ton lit tout de suite !

Mais l'enfant ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha de sa mère, toujours en train de pleurer, assise par terre.

- T'as rien à me dire, répondit-elle effrontément à Watson, puis, elle se pencha vers Hélène. Maman ? Mon ti chien ?

- Non, bredouilla sa mère. Il va bien... Va dans ton lit et ne parle pas ainsi à John.

- C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures ?

Pour toute réponse, Hélène tendit sa main vers John, qui la prit et la tira vers lui pour la relever. Ensuite, elle attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit, avant de la déposer dedans et de remonter les couvertures.

- Ne t'avises plus de sortir du lit, compris ? lui dit-elle au comble de la colère. Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui !

Le visage de l'enfant se décomposa et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Pourquoi tu es fâchée sur moi, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu es pas contente parce que je suis malade ? Le monsieur de Londres aussi, il est pas content de moi ?

Se laissant tomber lourdement sur le bord du lit, Hélène se prit la tête entre les mains, puis, elle en posa une sur le front bouillant de sa fille.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée sur toi, lui dit-elle en attrapant le gant humide pour éponger la sueur déclenchée par la fièvre. C'est contre moi, que je suis fâchée.

- Pourquoi tu me cries dessus, alors ? fit l'enfant en reniflant.

- Parce que tu es sortie de ton lit, alors que tu es malade, fit sa mère en relevant une mèche de ses cheveux qui collait sur son front. John fait tout son possible pour te soigner, et toi, par curiosité, tu te promènes à pieds nus. Tu ne dois pas sortir de ton lit.

- Tu pleurais, je me suis dit que c'était à cause de moi... Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

Sa mère resta silencieuse, serrant ses lèvres jusqu'à les faire blanchir.

- Parce que j'ai eu très peur lorsque je t'ai vue dans l'eau, lui expliqua sa mère.

- C'est maintenant que tu pleures, alors que je suis plus dans l'eau ? demanda l'enfant, ne comprenant pas que l'on puisse pleurer après qu'elle soit sortie du ruisseau en crue.

- Oui, c'est... C'est le contrecoup, lui expliqua sa mère pour lui cacher la véritable raison. Tu vois, tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas le droit de paniquer ou de pleurer. Monsieur Holmes voulait que je te surveille, que je coure à votre rencontre... Bref, pas le temps de penser à tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver de grave. J'ai eu très peur pour toi... pour vous deux. Maintenant que toute cette tension est retombée, toutes les larmes que j'ai dû étouffer ont envie de sortir, alors, j'ai pleuré un bon coup, parce que ça me fait du bien. Toi, tu vas rester bien au chaud, me faire le plaisir de ne plus répondre comme tu l'as fait à John, et me laisser vider mes larmes dans mon coin... Tu veux bien ?

- C'est comme quand je me retiens de faire pipi et que ensuite il y a tout qui sort ? lui demanda l'enfant.

Sa mère sourit de la comparaison.

- Oui.

La petite hocha la tête, perplexe.

- Ah, je savais pas... Mais j'aime pas quand tu pleures, je voulais te faire un câlin, comme j'ai fait à papa quand il a perdu son chat. Mon ti chien va bien ?

Sa mère l'embrassa sur son front et posa sa poupée à côté de sa fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ni pour lui, et laisse-moi vider toutes les larmes, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant du lit dans le but de retourner s'asseoir dans la salle de bain.

- Et le monsieur ? Il viendra ma faire coucou ? fit l'enfant avec espoir.

- Il n'est pas bien, Elizabeth, lui répondit sa mère en éludant la question pour ne pas lui faire de la peine. Lui aussi a besoin de repos et de rester au chaud. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne vienne pas ici. S'il ne tombe pas malade, il risque de le devenir, en entrant dans la pièce. Et si il est déjà malade, que chacun garde ses microbes.

Le ventre de Watson lui fit mal, quand il entendit la réponse que donnait Hélène, surtout le « il vaut mieux qu'il en vienne pas ici » qui lui glaça les sangs. Il se tramait quelque chose et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé durant la brève absence d'Hélène.

Watson attendit les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa carrière, surveillant sa jeune malade, avant de lui dire :

- Je vais m'occuper un peu de ta maman, fit-il en se mettant debout.

- Elle veut pas qu'on la dérange, lui dit la gamine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis médecin, et je dois m'assurer que toutes les larmes coulent bien et que le contrecoup est bien géré, mentit-il.

Poussant un peu la porte, il découvrit qu'elle s'était de nouveau assise à terre, les genoux fléchis, ses bras entourant ses jambes.

- Que s'est-il passé, Hélène ? l'implora-t-il.

- Rien...

- Pas à moi, lui dit-il en se posant par terre, à ses côtés, dos au mur lui aussi, épaules contre épaules. Holmes vous a retrouvé hier, il était furieux et peiné de vous savoir mariée. Sans parler du fait que vous ne lui aviez pas parlé de la naissance de sa fille. C'est à contrecoeur qu'il a accepté votre invitation. Bizarrement, il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Non, c'est votre homme à tout faire qui est venu me chercher, car vous m'invitiez pour le goûter. Vous êtes partie vous promener avec Holmes, vous revenez en catastrophe car la petite est tombée à l'eau, et là, subitement, après avoir soigné Holmes, vous entrez dans la chambre, en pleurs.

Watson passa son bras sur ses épaules et elle s'affaissa contre lui.

- Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant dans le creux de son oreille.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Bien, fit-il, je m'en doutais. Je ne vous juge pas, mais j'aimerais comprendre comment vous êtes passée de « en colère l'un contre l'autre » à « réconciliation sur l'oreiller ». Hormis le fait que vous êtes toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, je ne vois pas d'autres explications logiques. Sauf si vous vouliez vous venger du mal qu'il a pu vous faire.

- Non, sanglota-t-elle. Je l'aime toujours.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes mariée, ma chère ? lui demanda Watson doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Mariage de convenance, lui avoua-t-elle pour ne pas qu'il pense qu'elle était une épouse infidèle. C'est de l'amitié qui me lie à mon mari, rien d'autre. Sherlock le sait, je le lui ai dit hier après le repas. J'avoue que j'ai attendu pour le lui dire, je voulais être sûre de ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi.

- D'accord, soupira Watson. Donc, hier soir, tout va bien entre vous. Ce matin aussi et Holmes sort votre fille de l'eau. Ensuite, vous entrez dans la salle de bain avec lui, et c'est là que tout bascule. Alors ?

Elle respira un grand coup, avec difficulté, se moucha et commença l'explication :

- Il m'a déclaré froidement qu'il n'y avait pas de « nous deux », il n'y en a jamais eu, il n'y en aura jamais et notre nuit était une belle erreur. Il m'a annoncé cela avec une telle rudesse... Une véritable gifle, John. Pire : un coup de poignard. Mais je n'ai pas craqué devant lui ! Non, je suis restée de marbre pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir pleurer. Je l'ai recousu, sans lui faire mal et je suis sortie, fière et digne. Je me suis même permise un rire sardonique qui a dû le dérouter. Oh oui, il doit être perturbé par ma réaction ! Perplexe, désorienté, en train de tenter de percer le mystère de l'esprit féminin.

Le bras de Watson se resserra autour des épaules d'Hélène, l'attirant plus contre lui tandis que ses sanglots redoublaient.

- Pleurez, Hélène, lui dit-il en serrant les dents. Videz tout maintenant pour crever l'abcès, mais ensuite, faites-moi le plaisir de ne plus verser une larme pour lui, il ne les mérite pas... Il ne _vous_ mérite pas.

La tête posée contre le mur, le médecin écouta les sanglots de son amie qui venaient de redoubler d'intensité.

« À quoi jouez-vous, Holmes ? se demanda-t-il en lui-même. Vous étiez par terre, le jour où elle est partie. Vous avez survécu tant bien que mal, durant ces quatre longues années, vous étiez infernal, certains jours. Vous êtes descendu plus bas que terre, perdant le peu d'appétit que vous aviez, vous ne viviez que lorsqu'une affaire venait sortir votre esprit de sa torpeur. Vous avez été au supplice en ne voyant revenir ni Louis, ni Hélène. Vous avez guetté leur retour, l'avez espéré, même. Maintenant qu'elle vous revient, avec _votre_ fille, et mariée juste pour « les convenances », et après l'avoir aimé toute la nuit, sortit l'enfant d'un ruisseau en crue, vous la jetez comme un vulgaire vêtement. Non, Holmes, décidément, je ne vous comprends pas... Pourtant, j'avais aperçu une facette de vous qui m'était agréable. Oui, vous étiez capable d'aimer... Mais cela n'a pas duré. Pourquoi ? ».

- John, fit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. Quand vous m'avez dit que vous ne me jugiez pas, au sujet de ma nuit avec lui, vous étiez sincère ou vous avez dit cela dans le but de ne pas me froisser et ainsi me tirer les vers hors du nez ?

Il lui sourit gentiment :

- Oh, Hélène, s'il vous plaît, vous savez pertinemment bien que l'on _ne sait pas_ vous tirer les vers hors du nez. Alors croyez-moi, ce n'était pas de la flatterie dans le but de vous faire parler, j'étais sincère.

- Vous n'êtes pas tout blanc, vous non plus ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un drôle de petit sourire.

Durant quelques secondes, il resta muet, fronça les sourcils, puis il comprit l'allusion :

- Non, pas de tromperie, juste quelques petits soucis avec mon épouse, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, ne voulant pas en dire plus. Rien d'autre. J'ai parfois l'impression que ce n'est pas cette même femme qui me tenait la main dans le parc chez Sholto, ni celle qui m'avait regardé avec tendresse en découvrant que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour elle...

Il se tu, gardant pour lui le fait que Holmes avait raison avec sa maudite théorie des trois ans. En tout cas, pour lui, c'était l'illustration parfaite de ce qu'il vivait avec son épouse. La félicité conjugale était finie et elle avait laissé place à l'ennui mortel, certains soirs. Partir sur une enquête avec Holmes avait été une bouffée d'oxygène. Mais son épouse avait fait une drôle de tête et il avait déjà l'angoisse du retour. Surtout qu'il reviendrait plus tard, suite à l'accident d'Elizabeth.

- La vie à deux n'est pas une sinécure... fit Hélène.

- Votre mari est-il correct avec vous et les enfants ? demanda Watson avec circonspection.

- Oui, fit-elle en souriant. La vie à ses côtés est simple et fort agréable. Mais il n'est pas l'homme que j'aime.

Malgré le réconfort d'apprendre qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, il eut de la peine que ce ne soit pas aux côtés de Holmes. Cela lui aurait fait du bien, une femme dans sa vie. Il n'en était pas moins brillant dans ses enquêtes – que du contraire, même – et Hélène lui apportait la sérénité qu'il avait perdue. Non, une femme à ses côtés n'était pas un handicap pour son art.

Watson soupira de lassitude, mettant ses vieux rêves au placard :

- Vivre à côté de celui que vous aimez vraiment est...

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, mais ce fut Hélène qui le fit à sa place :

- Complexe, dès le départ...Depuis peu, elle est devenue impossible, inconcevable...

- Je suis le premier à le regretter, Hélène. Je n'aurais pas cru cela de lui, surtout quand je repense à son caractère mélancolique et exécrable qu'il avait, depuis que vous étiez partie.

Hélène ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Ils restèrent tout les deux assis au sol, méditant chacun sur leurs soucis personnels. Chacun avait perdu l'amour et se demandait s'ils le retrouveraient un jour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent la voix d'Elizabeth.

- Maman ? fit-elle anxieuse. Ça va ? Tu peux dire au docteur que j'ai comme des fourmis dans la gorge et que j'ai des frissons.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps et bondirent dans la chambre. Après un bref examen, Watson décida d'aller lui chercher du lait chaud avec du miel.

- Restez ici, Hélène, lui dit-il. Je m'en occupe.

- Tu lui demanderas s'il va bien et s'il est fâché sur moi ? lui demanda la petite, angoissée à l'idée que le monsieur de Londres soit fâché.

Le médecin se tourna vers elle et lui fit un drôle de regard.

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, ajouta vivement l'enfant.

- Ça n'obéit pas aux ordres, mais ça en donne, ricana-t-il. La digne fille de sa mère, je vois.

- C'est pire que moi, John, soupira Hélène. Elle a hérité de _certains_ défauts...

Un haussement de sourcils de la part d'Hélène fit comprendre à Watson que l'enfant devait avoir hérité de certains traits de caractère de son ancien colocataire – Holmes. Et point de vue défauts, il avait été gâté, lui !

« Pauvre de moi, soupira Watson en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte. Un troisième caractère fort... ».

Une fois sortit de la chambre, il vit son ami attablé à la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains.

Cela faisait des années qu'il le connaissait, mais il ne l'avait jamais compris. Repensant alors aux paroles que son ami Stamford, après lui avoir présenté Holmes, lui avait dites : « Alors, étudiez-le ! Mais vous trouverez le problème épineux. Je parie qu'il en apprendra plus sur vous que vous n'en apprendrez sur lui ».

Watson se dit que c'était vrai. Holmes connaissait beaucoup de choses sur lui, mais lui, il ne connaissait que peu de chose sur son ami. En fait, il lui était hermétiquement fermé, gardant la plupart de ses sentiments pour lui. C'était depuis sa rencontre avec Hélène qu'il en avait montré un peu plus, même s'il en avait nié la plupart. Mais là, le médecin n'y comprenait plus rien.

Sans prendre attention à son vieil ami, Watson mit chauffer du lait, le porta à ébullition, déposa une grosse cuillerée de miel et la laissa fondre.

- Elizabeth à un mal de gorge ? fit soudain la voix du détective, faisant sursauter Watson. Comment va-t-elle ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, il lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Votre place n'est pas à la table de la cuisine, Holmes, lui fit-il part sèchement. Si vous aviez été à ses côtés, vous le sauriez.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

(1) La **teinture d'iode** est, en médecine, un antiseptique puissant composé d'iode dissous dans l'alcool, plus précisément dans l'éthanol, généralement à raison de 10 %. Il existe aussi des mélanges à 2 %, 3 % et 7 %. C'est un élément essentiel d'un kit de survie utilisé pour désinfecter et assainir.

Elle est très vite apparue suite à la découverte de l'iode par Bernard Courtois en 1811. Elle a ensuite été massivement utilisée par les armées.

Aujourd'hui, l'iode et ses dérivés conviennent aux plaies et brûlures superficielles peu étendues.

Attention, ne pas associer aux antiseptiques contenant du mercure (formation de composés caustiques).

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/wiki / Teinture_d%27iode


	5. VI:Chap 264 : Un homme qui part

_Oh surtout ne pas se retourner  
>S'éloigner un peu plus<em>

**Je vole : Michel Sardou**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 264 : Un homme qui part... (Le 07 octobre 1889)<br>**

**Reprise POV Holmes**

- Avec un médecin et sa mère à son chevet, que demander de plus ? lui répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Son regard devint plus sombre, preuve que le brave médecin qui avait été mon colocataire pouvait redevenir le militaire implacable qu'il avait été.

- Un peu plus de gentillesse, de délicatesse, de tact, et d'autres choses, encore, me balança-t-il sur un ton énervé. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, Holmes.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Watson, fis-je négligemment en me doutant qu'Hélène avait parlé.

Mon ami me toisa de la tête jusqu'au bois de la table et sourit dédaigneusement :

- Hélène a tout à fait raison : vous n'en valez pas la peine.

Empoignant la tasse de lait, mon ami s'en fut, après m'avoir lancé sa phrase assassine.

Une fois que je fus sûr qu'il ne reviendrait plus, je posai mes coudes sur la table et nichai mon front dans les paumes de mes mains.

Ma méthode était, semble-t-il, la bonne. Hélène me détestait et cela ne lui avait rien fait. Tant mieux. Rien de tel pour l'oublier. Moi, je ne l'oublierais pas, mais le sacrifice était à ce prix là...

Il était plus facile de la quitter sans voir ses larmes couler, mais d'un autre côté, la voir aussi froide m'avait glacé de l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-elle avoir changé à ce point ? Hier, elle avait eu l'air heureuse quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait juste envie de passer du bon temps, sans plus ? Lorsqu'elle voulait lui parler du « nous deux », était-ce dans le but de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de lui signifier que leur relation avait juste été... charnelle, sans rien d'autre ?

Aurait-elle été blessée dans son amour-propre que ce soit lui qui y mette fin ?

Hélène... Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans ta tête, en ce moment ?

Sans aucun doute, l'esprit féminin était insondable et incompréhensible pour l'esprit d'un homme.

En silence, je bus ma tasse de thé, tandis que Giuseppe venait prendre des nouvelles de la petite malade. Le pauvre homme tordait sa casquette dans tous les sens. Watson chuchotait et je ne pu entendre la teneur de leurs propos. Tout ce que j'entendis, ce fut que l'homme allait préparer de la soupe et apporter un repas chaud pour qui voudrait. Il me sembla percevoir le mot « ragoût déjà prêt de la veille ». Puis, l'homme sortit en trombe et Watson regagna la chambre.

Voyant que le jeune chien commençait à tourner en rond, je me dépêchai de le prendre dans mes mains et de le sortir dehors. A peine fut-il posé au sol qu'il se soulagea. Je le félicitai et, lorsque je rentrai à la maison, la bête me suivi, marchant de manière pataude sur ses courtes pattes.

Je le fis stopper sur le paillasson, le récompensai et en profitai pour vérifier son sexe : un mâle. Plus complexe comme chien, pour une enfant.

Le portant, je le déposai sur le plan surélevé entourant l'âtre et le petit animal retourna se lover devant le feu, grognant de plaisir en s'étirant de tout son long. Moi, je me rassis à la table de la cuisine, tournant le dos à toute la pièce.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans mon dos et Hélène en sortit. Au bruit de ses pas, je déduis qu'elle était à pieds nus et en colère.

- Sherlock, me dit-elle vivement, Elizabeth est fort peiné de ne pas avoir reçu ta visite. Cela l'inquiète beaucoup, croyant que tu es fâché sur elle.

Je voulus intervenir mais Hélène m'en empêcha :

- Non, je ne veux entendre aucune protestation de ta part. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, Sherlock, juste de passer un peu de temps à son chevet.

- Elle... Elle ne va pas mieux ? demandai-je avec crainte.

- Il est _presque_ temps de commencer à t'en soucier, me dit-elle en essayant de contrôler la colère dans sa voix. Non, elle ne va pas mieux ! La fièvre est montée, elle tousse, le nez coule, bref, tout est réuni pour nous donner des sueurs froides. Sans parler de la jument que je dois surveiller. Alors, prends sur toi et va lui tenir compagnie, elle sera contente.

- Je... Je dois parler de quoi ?

- De ce que tu veux, de tes enquêtes, de Londres, ou tu lui lis une histoire. Je ne te demande pas la lune, juste un peu de ton temps pour elle. Ensuite, tu feras ce que bon te semble.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille, ensuite ? lui demandai-je en me levant.

- Tu es libre, Sherlock, me dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Si tu veux rester et attendre qu'elle aille mieux, libre à toi. Il y a une chambre d'ami chez Giuseppe. Si tu veux t'en aller, prends Moonlight à l'écurie et laisse-le chez le comte. John reste ici, de toute manière.

Après avoir réfléchit longuement, lorsque je buvais mon thé, j'avais déjà décidé de rester ici tant que ma fille n'était pas tout à fait guérie, quitte à dormir dans l'écurie. Partir, alors que la petite était malade, aurait été un crime impardonnable à mes yeux. Ils pouvaient avoir besoin de moi.

- Non, je reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, murmurai-je. Ainsi, tu pourras rester près d'elle pendant que je surveillerai la jument.

M'éloignant, je poussai la porte de la chambre de la petite et me fit fusiller par Watson. Puis, tournant son regard vers Elizabeth, il lui sourit.

- Je vais te laisser un peu, ma puce. En cas de problème, si jamais tu as encore des frissons, tu demandes à monsieur Holmes de m'appeler.

- Oui, lui dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Mais je ne suis pas ta puce...

Une fois que Watson fut sorti, nous nous regardâmes tout les deux, un peu gauchement. Couchée dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, ses petits doigts trituraient le drap de lit, ma fille ne semblait pas trouver ses mots. Elle avait même l'air angoissée.

- Monsieur ? fit-elle craintivement, avant de tousser. Tu es fâché sur moi à cause que tu as dû venir me chercher dans l'eau ?

- Non, fis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. Quoique, oui, je suis fâché que tu aies pris autant de risque pour un chien. Tu aurais dû crier après nous et j'aurais été le chercher.

- Vous étiez loin, maman et toi, et tu aurais pas voulu mettre tes pieds dans l'eau glacée pour le prendre. Pas vrai ?

La prudence m'incita à rester silencieux et à réfléchir. Si elle me l'avait demandé, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été disposé à mettre mes pieds dans la rivière furieuse et glacée. Quoique, pour ses beaux yeux et pour sauver un petit chien, je l'aurais fait.

- Si, je l'aurais fait...

- Hé, fit-elle en me souriant, t'es un gentil, toi. Tu me fais un bisous magique sur le front pour que ma fièvre elle parte ?

Me penchant vers elle, je lui embrassai le front et ensuite, je lui relevai une mèche de ses cheveux. Ils étaient tous poisseux à cause de la fièvre. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de mon cou et elle me serra bien fort, m'empêchant de me redresser. Les fils tirèrent ma peau et la douleur irradia dans mon dos.

- Elizabeth, fis-je, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle en me lâchant. Tu n'aimes pas les câlins ?

- Heu... fis-je sans trop savoir que répondre. En fait, c'est à cause de ma blessure... Quand je suis penchée ainsi, les fils tirent et cela me fait mal.

- Oh, pardon, fit-elle en se recroquevillant. Je voulais pas te faire mal...

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassurai-je. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

- T'es pas fâché, alors ?

- Non, il faut juste que je fasse attention à mes mouvements, certains me sont interdits.

Elle me fit un joli sourire, puis, je vis qu'elle observait ma chemise avec attention. Son bras ressortit de sous les couvertures et empoignèrent le poignet, tirant sur le tissu.

- Tu as la chemise de mon papa, toi ! fit-elle avant de se mettre à tousser. Comment ?

Elle ne put continuer à cause de ses quintes de toux.

- Oui, mes vêtements étaient tout mouillé, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, la grondai-je gentiment. Alors ta maman m'a passé ceux là. Arrête de parler, tu as mal la gorge.

- Oui, tu me racontes des histoires, alors ? Enlève tes pantoufles et assied-toi sur le lit, tout à côté de moi.

Voyant que je n'obtempérais pas, elle insista, tapotant les couvertures :

- Allez !

Pire que sa mère.

Ôtant mes pantoufles, je m'assis sur le lit et étendis mes jambes. M'appuyant contre la tête du lit, je lui demandai :

- Je dois te raconter quoi, comme histoire ? soupirai-je, parce qu'être à côté d'elle, tout en sachant que je ne le reverrais plus ensuite, était douloureux.

- Tes enquêtes ! me dit-elle en battant des mains.

- Non, je ne peux pas, ce ne sont pas des histoires pour les petites filles.

- T'en as pas une qui est marrante et que tu peux raconter ? Une histoire pour les enfants...

Repensant soudainement à la « ligue des rouquins », je lui narrai l'histoire, en omettant la présence de Louis et de sa mère sur cette enquête. Au moment de lui parler de la place où se trouvait la banque, je souris en repensant aux grimaces que Louis avait faites lorsque Meredith lui avait raconté que, dans le restaurant végétarien, on servait de l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

- Waw, fit-elle ensuite. C'est une belle histoire et tu as eu les méchants. Encore une !

- Non, tu devrais dormir, lui dis-je.

- Pas sommeil, grogna-t-elle.

- Pourtant, lorsque l'on est malade, fis-je doctement, il faut du repos.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Mais j'ai pas sommeil, tu sais, me dit-elle toute sérieuse. En plus, je veux profiter que tu es près de moi. Tu as visité beaucoup de pays, toi ?

- Oui, la France, l'Italie, pour une autre affaire, et celui qui m'a le plus marqué, ce sont les Etats-Unis.

- Raconte ! me demanda-t-elle de manière enjouée. Je veux tout savoir.

- Non, ce serait beaucoup trop long, lui expliquai-je, ne voulant pas commencer une histoire sans la terminer.

Et vu que j'avais mis un terme à mon histoire avec sa mère, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de commencer à lui raconter une histoire, sans avoir la possibilité de la terminer.

- Chouette ! fit-elle en levant les bras. J'aime bien les longues histoires. Tu as vu des indiens ? Et les chevaux ? Ils étaient beaux ?

- Oui, j'ai vu des indiens, lui dis-je en m'abstenant de lui expliquer que leurs conditions de vie étaient on ne peut plus déplorables et que certains, je les avais croisé dans les bars, ivres.

- Ils sont méchants ? Allez, raconte tout !

- Non, Elizabeth, soupirai-je. L'histoire est bien trop longue que pour être racontée.

- Pas grave, tu me raconteras la suite demain, fit-elle en reniflant.

Je lui passai un mouchoir et l'aidai à moucher son nez.

- Demain ? répétai-je. Mais je ne serai plus là, demain.

- Tu pars déjà ? me dit-elle dans un accès de panique. Pourquoi ? T'attends pas que je sois guérie ? Je veux que tu restes, moi. En plus, j'ai plein de questions à te poser.

Justement ce qu'il ne me fallait pas : des tas de questions qui allaient me mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ne devait pas connaître mon véritable rôle dans toute cette histoire et surtout, ne jamais apprendre que j'étais son père. Cela l'aurait démolie, à cet âge aussi tendre.

- Tu vas mieux, et j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent à Londres, fis-je en me dérobant un peu brusquement, tandis que la sueur coulait dans mon dos.

Mon intention première avait été d'aller m'installer dans l'autre maison, pour ne plus voir sans cesse Hélène et Elizabeth. Cela faisait trop mal au cœur, celui que Watson avait toujours pensé qu'il était aux abonnés absents.

- Alors, tu vas vraiment partir ? fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Et ton ami docteur aussi ?

- Non, lui dis-je en regardant droit devant moi pour ne pas apercevoir sa déception. Lui, il va rester jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie tout à fait.

- Je pourrai venir te rendre visite, avec ma maman, chez toi, à Londres ? me demanda-t-elle avec assurance. Ainsi, on pourra réfléchir pour trouver d'où on est parent ensemble, toi et moi.

- Je suis désolé, lui avouai-je pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoir. Mais je pense que nous ne nous verrons plus ensuite.

- Plus jamais, jamais ? fit-elle d'une petite voix où l'on percevait sa déception.

- Oui, plus jamais, lui avouai-je en sentant ma gorge me serrer de plus en plus.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle attristée, ce que me fit encore plus mal. Tu veux pas me voir ? Pourtant, si tu as dormi avec ma maman, c'est que tu l'aimes bien et que elle aussi. Elle aime plus mon papa ?

Ses questions me mirent véritablement mal à l'aise. Que lui répondre ? Je ne pouvais rien lui dire.

- Ta maman aime ton papa, lui répondis-je avec conviction.

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- Je le sais...

- Comment tu le sais, si elle te l'as pas dit ? poursuivit-elle dans sa logique personnelle qui n'était pas fausse.

Ma fille pensait vraiment à poser toutes les questions et ne laissait rien au hasard. Aucunes déductions sur des bases qui n'étaient pas solides. Hors, Hélène n'aimait pas son mari dans le vrai sens du terme. Amitié, respect, mais pas amour.

- Ce sont des choses que nous, les adultes, nous savons, fis-je en coupant au court.

- Pourquoi tu as dormi avec elle ? Tu pouvais pas...

Je restai silencieux, ne sachant que lui répondre.

- Mon ti chien va bien ? me demanda-t-elle soudain, passant du coq à l'âne comme je savais si bien le faire pour déstabiliser les gens en face de moi.

- Oui, fis-je précipitamment, content de passer à un autre sujet. Il va bien, il a mangé, et je l'ai sorti pour qu'il fasse ses besoins.

- Ah, merci, me dit-elle en se redressant dans son lit. Faut le sortir pour son pipi, alors ?

- Oui, sinon il le fera dans la maison et ta maman ne sera pas contente.

- Oh, pourtant, le chat de mon papa, il demandait toujours pour sortir, lui.

- C'est que ton... papa lui avait appris. Et puis, un chat, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un chien.

- Comment on lui apprend ? fit-elle tout en joie. Tu le sais, toi ?

- Tu dois le sortir très souvent, le promener, et dès qu'il fait ses besoins dehors, tu dois le féliciter. Ainsi, il assimilera la récompense au fait qu'il a fait ça « dehors ». S'il le fait à l'intérieur, tu ne dois pas le frapper, ni lui mettre le nez dedans, et encore moins le ramasser devant lui. Mais tu dois le gronder et dire « non » d'une voix forte.

- T'en sais des choses, toi, me dit-elle émerveillée. Tu as eu un chien ?

- Oui, quand j'avais douze ans.

- Tu l'as encore ?

- Non, je l'ai perdu quand j'avais dix-huit ans, fis-je en me remémorant, avec colère, le jour où j'avais trouvé mon chien, pendu à un arbre, par les bons soins de mon très cher père.

Il avait attaché mon chien à une branche d'un arbre, mais en faisant en sorte que les pattes antérieures de la pauvre bête ne touchent pas terre. Calculant juste ce qu'il fallait de longueur de corde pour qu'il soit obligé de sauter en l'air, pour ne pas s'étouffer, mais loin du tronc, pour ne pas qu'il prenne appui. A force, il avait fatigué et avait fini étranglé par la corde, à bout de force.

C'est ce jour là que j'aurais dû frapper mon père.

A mes actes manqués, une fois encore.

Mais Elizabeth ne serait pas née non plus, si j'avais quitté mon père à ce moment là. Christine ne serait peut-être pas morte, et l'enfant qu'elle portait aurait peut-être survécu.

Fallait-il qu'un enfant et une femme meurent pour laisser leur place à d'autre ? Le destin était bien cruel. En perdre un pour pouvoir donner naissance à un autre, et perdre celui-ci aussi, mais de mon plein gré, en la laissant à un autre homme qui savait y faire mieux que moi je ne le pouvais.

- T'as pleuré quand ton chien est parti ? me demanda-t-elle. Parce que mon papa, il a pleuré beaucoup quand il a perdu son vieux chat.

- Non, mentis-je pour ne pas lui expliquer toutes les souffrances qui avaient émaillées ma vie d'enfant et d'adolescent. Il n'était plus en bonne santé et était très vieux.

- Comme le chat de mon papa, alors. Il avait dix-sept ans et il avait suivi mon papa sur le bateau qui allait en Chine. Il mangeait les souris et suivait papa partout. C'est pour cela que papa était triste parce qu'il avait perdu son vieux compagnon.

Mon chien était jeune et en parfaite santé, mais mon père était passé à l'acte et m'avait puni d'une bien cruelle manière, après avoir constaté que je n'avais pas rompu avec Christine.

- Hé, me fit-elle en se raclant la gorge car elle perdait de la voix. Tu veux bien m'aider à apprendre des trucs à mon chien ? Parce que papa n'y connaît rien, et maman non plus.

- Elizabeth, soupirai-je mal à l'aise. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais m'en aller...

- Allez, tu peux rester un peu et m'expliquer ce que je dois savoir, me supplia-t-elle, sans savoir que j'en mourrais d'envie mais que je ne pouvais pas rester.

- Non, ma puce, je dois partir...

- S'te plaît, me dit-elle avec un pauvre regard qui me fit encore plus mal.

Pas la peine de demander qui lui avait appris à faire ce genre de regard « cocker malheureux » : Louis. Et Meredith, avant de l'apprendre à Louis, me l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Bizarrement, Elizabeth n'avait pas tiqué quand je lui avais dit « ma puce », pourtant, lorsque Watson l'utilisait, elle lui répondait qu'elle n'était pas « sa puce ».

- Explique-moi ce que je dois savoir sur mon ti chien, me redemanda-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule.

J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres car je savais que nos chemins allaient se séparer ici, dans quelques instants. J'allais franchir la porte et ne pas revenir, hormis pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mon rôle de père se bornerait à la regarder de loin et suivre sa carrière, plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait adulte. A ce moment là, je tenterais de me manifester auprès d'elle, au risque de me faire jeter. Tant pis, je l'aurais bien cherché. Mes erreurs étaient nombreuses et je savais qu'hier, j'aurais dû rentrer chez le comte Ellington, quitte à marcher des heures sous la pluie battante, quitte à me faire foudroyer par un éclair.

Au lieu de ça, tout heureux d'apprendre qu'Hélène m'aimait toujours, j'avais laissé mes viles pulsions me guider et voilà où j'en étais... Obligé de me séparer d'Hélène et de quitter ce petit morceau de moi-même qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux gris acier.

Amélia me disait toujours « lorsque l'on part, on ne doit pas se retourner, de peur de se rendre compte de ce que l'on abandonne et de ne pas avoir la force de le faire ».

Moi, j'avais fait l'erreur de rester auprès d'elles et je pouvais contempler à loisir tout ce que j'allais laisser derrière moi, en fermant la porte.

Lorsque j'avais quitté le domicile familial, laissant mon père étendu dans le bureau, j'avais marché d'un pas ferme dans la nuit, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. J'avais déjà tout perdu... Mais jamais je ne m'étais retourné, ne fut-ce pour admirer une dernière fois la demeure familiale. Non.

Ici, j'abandonnais trop de choses qui m'étaient chères, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Malheureusement, du fait que la petite était malade, j'étais resté, alors que j'aurais dû partir sans me retourner. La séparation aurait été difficile, mais moins que celle que j'allais devoir affronter.

Serrant les dents, je murmurai :

- Non, je vais te laisser, maintenant, lui dis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tu embrasseras ton frère de ma part.

- Part pas, me dit-elle en s'agrippant à ma manche. Je veux comprendre comment on a les mêmes yeux.

- C'est juste un hasard, ma puce, lui dis-je en posant délicatement mes pieds au sol, les remettant dans les pantoufles. Il n'existe pas trente-six couleurs, pour les yeux. Toutes les personnes qui ont des yeux marron ne sont pas parentes ensemble. C'est un peu hasard que nous ayons les mêmes.

Heureusement que je lui tournais le dos, lorsque je lui expliquai cela, autrement, elle aurait aperçu mon trouble et mes mâchoires serrées à m'en faire mal. Enfin, j'aurais pu mettre le tout sur la douleur que me causait mon pied lorsque je le posais par terre.

- Louis dit que s'il a les yeux bleus, c'était parce que ses parents les avaient eux aussi. Il dit que c'est leur héri... je sais plus le mot. Mais c'est ce qu'ils lui ont donné.

- C'est leur héritage, complétai-je en serrant mes poings. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, ma petite. Hormis un ancêtre tellement lointain qu'il ne serait même pas opportun de parler de lui. Un homme sans importance... Oublie-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Pourtant, tu as eu les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai déduit sur toi, me dit-elle en sortant presque de son lit. Tu étais fier de moi, alors que tu me connaissais même pas.

« Damnée logique », pensai-je en moi-même, tout en constatant qu'elle savait en faire preuve puisqu'elle avait enregistré des tas de petits détails et qu'elle était en train de les rassembler, de les additionner pour tenter de trouver la solution à ses questions.

- Je suis toujours fier de rencontrer des gens intelligents, et qui sont capables de faire des observations, d'avoir de l'ordre et de la méthode, lui expliquai-je, tandis que la sueur me coulait dans le dos. Mary Morstan, lorsqu'elle était venue me voir pour son affaire, avant d'épouser mon ami Watson, avait-elle aussi des aptitudes pour mon métier et elle avait conservé tous ses papiers, méthodiquement. Cela m'avait fait plaisir. Voilà tout...

Ensuite, m'abstins-je de dire, elle m'avait fortement déçue, elle !

- Soigne-toi bien, lui dis-je toujours en lui tournant le dos. Et recouche-toi, il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid.

Me levant, je regardai ma petite fille une dernière fois, ce que je n'aurai pas dû faire. Ma mâchoire me faisait un mal de chien, mais malgré tout, je lui fis un sourire et lui dit au revoir, avant de sortir de la chambre en claudiquant. J'aurais aimé l'embrasser ou lui caresser les cheveux, mais ma main était restée obstinément plaquée contre mon corps. Il m'était impossible d'accomplir un tel geste avant de partir définitivement, cela aurait été au-dessus de mes forces.

_Surtout ne pas se retourner... __Prolonger les adieux ne vaut jamais grand-chose : ce n'est pas la présence que l'on prolonge, mais le départ._

Totalement meurtri, je fermai la porte.

Watson et Hélène étaient installés à la table de la cuisine, un bol de soupe vide devant chacun. Une bonne odeur de ragoût flottait dans la pièce. Mon ami tourna la tête vers moi et m'interrogea du regard.

- Elle tousse, elle éternue, se mouche, mais elle n'a pas parlé de fièvre, ni de sueurs froides, lui expliquai-je. Hélène, je pense que je vais aller m'installer dans la chambre d'ami chez Giuseppe. Je surveillerai la jument le jour, et la nuit, je resterai à l'écurie.

- Je retourne près de ma petite patiente avec un bol de soupe, déclara Watson en prenant la louche pour déposer de la soupe chaude dans un bol.

- Je m'occupe du chien et je vous rejoins, John, lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où la petite bête dormait avec de la viande découpée en petits morceaux. Si tu veux de la soupe, fit Hélène d'un ton sec, sers-toi.

N'ayant pas faim, je restai immobile, les coudes sur la table. Ma tête me lançait et de temps en temps, je ressentais comme des bouffées de chaleur. Sans parler de la grande lassitude qui m'avait envahi.

Hélène retourna dans la chambre de sa fille et je décidai de me refaire une tasse de thé, additionnée de miel, afin d'éviter un mal de gorge, suite à mon séjour dans l'eau glacée.

Voulant me lever pour me diriger vers la cuisinière, je constatai avec effroi que mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit puis se retira, me laissant pantelant sur ma chaise. Posant mes mains sur mes tempes douloureuses, je les massai.

La tête me tournait, mon épaule me lançait et je me déplaçais toujours avec grand-peine, à cause de ma blessure au pied. D'ailleurs, j'avais du mal à prendre appui dessus, maintenant.

Il me faudrait demander à Watson de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une infection dans le pied ou dans l'épaule. L'eau ressemblait à un bouillon de culture avec les cadavres qui y avaient séjournés. Heureusement que ce n'était pas de l'eau stagnante. Malgré tout, la teinture d'iode n'était sans doute pas suffisante pour l'infection que j'aurais pu contracter.

Mon épaule me faisait mal à chaque mouvement, suite aux fils qui tiraient ma peau. Pour le pied, je sentais battre mon coeur dans la plante de mon pied, signe d'infection. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas sur une pierre que j'avais marché, mais sur un morceau de fer.

Oui, il me faudrait examiner cela de plus près et tirer l'infection.

Le bourdonnement dans ma tête ne cessant pas, je respirai un grand coup pour tenter de me lever une nouvelle fois. Je devais aller dans la cuisine pour me faire une tasse de thé et ensuite, me passer de l'eau froide sur les tempes.

Ma tentative fut aussi infructueuse que la précédente, m'obligeant à m'asseoir une deuxième fois. La vague de chaleur me fit transpirer, me laissant avec autant de force qu'un nouveau-né. Hier, lors de ma fuite de l'auberge, j'avais eu des sueurs froides, nous avions marchés assez vite, me faisant transpirer, puis, nous étions resté à l'arrêt et j'avais ressenti des frissons à cause du petit vent frais qui avait soufflé. Sans parler de ma chevauchée au galop.

Ça y était, moi aussi j'étais malade...


	6. VI:Chap265:Les tisanes du docteur Watson

_Les départs ne comptent pas, seuls les retours méritent une larme._

**Christian Mistral  
><strong>**Extrait de "**_**Vamp"**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_Le départ, c'est souvent une pirouette pour s'échapper. Après coup, on trouve toutes sortes de bonnes raisons pour expliquer son geste, se justifier. _

**Jean-Yves Soucy  
><strong>**Extrait de **_**"Parc La Fontaine"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 265 : Les tisanes du docteur Watson (Le 07 octobre 1889)<strong>

Soudain, la porte de la chambre de la petite s'ouvrit à toute volée pour laisser passer une Hélène en colère. Elle se planta à mes côtés, maîtrisant assez mal sa fureur.

- Sherlock, me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'indignation. Je t'avais demandé de passer un peu de temps avec ma fille, parce qu'elle te réclamait et qu'elle avait peur que tu ne sois fâchée sur elle, à cause de sa bêtise. Le but du jeu était de la rassurer, pas de la plonger dans cet état !

Sa dernière phrase était montée dans les tons plus hauts. Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de la table et je vis ses phalanges blanchir, lorsqu'elles serrèrent le bois. Sa fureur ne demandait qu'à éclater, mais elle mordait sur ses lèvres pour tenter de rester calme.

- Hélène, balbutiai-je en secouant ma tête, de plus en plus lourde. Je n'ai rien fait à cet enfant. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de la ligue des rouquins, sans parler de toi et de Louis. Ensuite, je lui ai conseillé de se reposer.

- Lorsque John lui a fait boire sa soupe, elle avait les yeux rouges et elle l'a bue du bout des lèvres. Ensuite, tout a dégénéré, et lorsque je suis arrivée dans la chambre, John était dans la salle de bain avec elle, et ma fille était en train de vomir. Ton ami m'a dit qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer et que ensuite, les nausées étaient arrivées. Que lui as-tu dit EXACTEMENT ?

Dans ma tête, tout se bousculait violemment et j'avais du mal à aligner deux choses à la fois. Les bouffées de chaleur avaient cédées leur place à des frissons.

- Mais rien, m'insurgeai-je en réfléchissant à tout ce que je lui avais dit, en commençant par le début. Elle voulait encore une histoire après que je lui ai raconté « la ligue des rouquins », ensuite, elle m'a demandé si j'avais visité d'autres pays que l'Angleterre. Je lui ai dit que celui qui m'avait le plus marqué, c'était l'Amérique.

Ma bouche était sèche et les mots sortaient difficilement, comme si j'étais ivre.

- Sherlock ! hurla Hélène. Elle pleure et ne sait plus s'arrêter ! Que lui as-tu dit comme horreur ?

De plus en plus mal, je posai mes doigts sur mes tempes pour les masser.

- Rien... Mais j'ai refusé de lui raconter mon voyage en Amérique, car ce serait trop long. Ensuite, elle m'a demandé si elle pourrait venir...

Puis, tout s'éclaira : je lui avais dit que je devais partir, que j'avais des affaires qui m'attendaient à Londres et que je ne la verrais plus jamais, lui disant même qu'elle ne viendrait pas à Baker Street. Sans parler de son chien, dont j'avais refusé de m'occuper de son éducation, car _je_ partais... Voilà pourquoi Elizabeth était dans cet état : parce que _je partais_ !

Empoignant ma tête dans mes mains, je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans mon introspection.

J'avais annoncé froidement à cet enfant que j'avais des choses plus importantes qu'elle qui m'attendaient à Londres.

Dans sa tête, j'allais partir tout de suite, sans même attendre sa guérison, sans même lui expliquer deux ou trois choses sur l'éducation d'un jeune chien.

- Je... Je... commençai-je avant de m'arrêter, comprenant que je lui avais fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Oui, tu n'oses pas me le dire, tu n'oses pas me dire que tu l'as rejetée, elle aussi, me dit-elle agressivement. Après avoir rejeté la mère, tu expédies la fille. Honte à toi !

- Hélène, tentai-je de lui expliquer. Elle me demandait...

La douleur ressentie dans ma tête me fit arrêter ma phrase avant la fin. De tout façon, à quoi bon me justifier ? J'avais eu peur des questions de ma fille, peur de ne pas savoir partir, peur de regretter d'être resté la nuit, et j'avais agi stupidement en m'esquivant de sa vie de la sorte.

Dieu du ciel, les truands de Londres ne me faisaient même pas sourciller et voilà qu'une femme que j'aimais et son enfant, me faisaient trembler comme une feuille devant la puissance de mes sentiments que j'essayais de refouler.

- Elle te demandait _juste_ un peu de ton temps, Sherlock, persifla Hélène. Jusqu'à présent, tu t'étais bien conduit avec elle... Et au moment où elle a besoin de calme, au moment où elle te demande de venir lui parler, toi, tu la laisses tomber !

- Écoute...

- Que tu me rejette, c'est une chose, mais pas elle, me dit-elle en libérant une part de sa colère. Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi ignoble ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant...

- Hélène, je...

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Ma fille est malade et toi, au lieu de lui agrémenter son après-midi, tu la rends encore plus malade.

La fièvre était en train de me terrasser, voilant parfois mon regard.

- Hélène, tentai-je encore une fois. Écoute-moi...

- Non, Sherlock, me dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix. C'est une attitude inqualifiable que tu as eue avec elle. Attaque-toi à moi, si tu veux, je suis une adulte et je saurai me défendre, mais pas à une enfant qui n'a même pas quatre ans ! Tu l'intrigues et elle voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec toi. C'était tout ce qu'elle te demandait. Apparemment, c'était déjà trop pour toi.

Ma bouche était pâteuse.

- Trop de questions, elle me posait, fis-je, incapable d'aligner mes mots dans le bon ordre.

- N'essaye pas de te justifier, Sherlock ! me hurla-t-elle dessus. Cette enfant n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, tout à l'heure. Tu n'avais pas le droit de la traiter comme tu m'as traitée ! Nous sommes des êtres humains, pas des objets ! Moi qui étais contente que cela se soit bien passé entre vous deux, le réveil est brutal. Tu lui as fait tellement de peine, avec ton comportement, que maintenant, elle est malade. Merci, Sherlock. Mon époux est peut-être ce qu'il est, mais lui, au moins, il respecte les gens. Et il n'a pas peur d'accorder de son temps à TA fille, lui !

De plus en plus mal, à cause de la fièvre et de ce que je ressentais comme dégoût au fond de moi, j'étais bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Son opprobre, je la méritais. Sans le vouloir, j'avais été cruel avec ma propre fille en m'en allant.

Moi qui m'étais toujours juré, lorsque j'étais adolescent et jeune adulte, que jamais je n'adopterais le même comportement que mon père avait eu envers moi. Même si je ne l'avais pas frappée, même si je ne l'avais pas rabaissée plus bas que terre, comme mon père savait si bien le faire, le résultat final était le même : elle pleurait parce que j'avais été odieux avec elle, sans le vouloir. J'avais emprunté aussi le même sentier que ma mère, elle qui ne désirait pas me parler, ni trop me voir parce que je lui rappelais l'infamie de son mari et le fait qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais m'aimer. Cette froide indifférence dont elle faisait preuve avec moi, j'en avais utilisé avec Elizabeth, d'une autre manière, mais pour un même résultat.

- Te souviens-tu que, un jour, tu m'avais dit que les mots d'amour et les promesses, il ne fallait pas les faire à la légère ? me demanda Hélène, me sortant de mon introspection.

- Quel rapport ? fis-je en sentant l'eau me couler dans le dos et sur les tempes.

- Cette nuit, après que nous ayons fait « ce que tu sais », tu t'es collé contre moi et tu t'es assoupi, persifla-t-elle. Tes barricades étaient tombées et tu m'as murmuré un « je t'aime, Hélène » des plus émouvants. Et ensuite, tu me jettes comme une moins que rien, comme si je ne représentais rien à tes yeux.

- Je... fis-je totalement abasourdi. J'ai dit cela ?

- Oui, tu l'as dit, m'assura-t-elle. Tu l'as bien dit ! J'en ai été émue, tu ne peux pas savoir. Mais je constate que tu ne t'en souviens plus et encore moins de ce que je t'ai répondu, à mon tour.

Encore sous le choc, je ne répondis rien.

- Il ne faut pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens, Sherlock ! asséna-t-elle avec violence. Tu me reprends dans tes bras hier, et au matin, tu me délaisses. Ensuite, comme si tu n'avais pas fait assez de mal, tu t'en prends à elle, en lui causant un grand chagrin.

- Telle n'était pas mon intention, fis-je, la gorge sèche.

- Le mal est fait... laissa-t-elle tomber. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu oserais t'attaquer à elle...

- Hélène, je...

Ma tentative de me justifier fut interrompue par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête de Watson.

- Hélène, fit sa voix angoissée. Venez ! Je n'arrive pas à la calmer et pas moyen de la faire stopper les nausées. Vous seule y arriverez.

- J'y vais, fis-je en me levant, tout en chancelant un peu. C'est à moi à réparer mes fautes.

Il me fallait au moins réparer le tort que je venais de causer à cet enfant, elle ne le méritait pas. De plus, je n'avais pas envie de devenir comme mes propres parents : froids, insensibles et même violent avec la chair de leur chair... Non, pas avec cet enfant.

- Pour lui faire encore plus mal ensuite ? me demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement. Je te l'interdis. Ne t'approche plus d'elle !

- Non, je vais faire ce que je peux pour réparer ma faute, lui dis-je en prenant appui sur la table. Je vais rester, si c'est ce qu'elle désire, même si je devrai m'en aller à un moment ou un autre. Mais cela, tu le lui diras toi-même.

« Avec plus de tact que moi », m'abstins-je de répondre.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller.

- Tu as déjà fait assez de mal ainsi, Sherlock, me dit-elle froidement. Ma fille n'est pas capable de supporter autant de dureté de ta part. J'ai souffert durant trop longtemps, alors, maintenant, tu ne t'approches pas de _ma_ fille.

Sa main se posa sur mon torse et elle me poussa en arrière. Incapable de résister, je chancelai et me retins en posant ma main sur la table. J'étais de plus en plus mal, cumulant le mal-être de ma maladie et celui de mes fautes paternelles.

- S'il te plaît, fis-je avec ferveur. Laisse-moi réparer les torts que j'ai pu lui causer. Je te jure que je ne le voulais pas... Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Un long soupir de résignation s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Bien, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Va réparer tes maladresses, alors.

Je la remerciai silencieusement, puis, je lui demandai :

- Hélène, accorde-moi une faveur, veux-tu ? Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de chaud... Une sorte de grog, avec du citron. Peux-tu m'en faire un ?

C'est alors qu'elle prit plus attention à moi et remarqua que je ne devais pas être au mieux de ma forme. Mon front était brûlant et la sueur coulait de partout, inondant mes habits.

- Tu es malade ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, fis-je en écartant cette possibilité d'un revers de la main. Ça va aller. Fais-moi juste une sorte de grog et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Watson était déjà reparti vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de la petite et, en boitant et en chancelant, je le rejoignis.

Elizabeth était assise par terre, un récipient devant elle. À cause de ses pleurs, elle n'arrivait plus à stopper les nausées, vomissant à chaque fois un peu de bile, affaiblissant un peu plus son corps qui luttait déjà contre le refroidissement.

Mon ami se tenait derrière elle, tentant de la calmer, mais peine perdue. Posant ma main sur son épaule, je lui fis signe de se bouger car je prenais le relais.

Posant mes genoux sur le parquet en bois, j'entourai Elizabeth de mes bras.

- Chut, je suis là... Calme-toi, ma puce. Je vais m'occuper de toi, parce que tu as un très mauvais médecin. Moi, quand je suis malade, je ne lui dis jamais, de peur qu'il me soigne. Il est terrible, il ne jure que par des tisanes au goût horrible. Il veut toujours m'en faire boire des litres.

Surprise, elle se retourna et me regarda avec les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

- T'es pas parti ? fit-elle entre deux hoquets. Et tes affaires importantes, alors ?

Il n'y avait même pas d'ironie dans sa question.

- Elles attendront que tu ailles mieux et que je t'aie expliqué deux ou trois choses sur l'éducation de ton chien, fis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- C'est vrai ? souffla-t-elle avec espoir.

- Oui, je ne peux pas te laisser dans les mains du docteur Watson et de ses tisanes de malheur ! fis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elles sont infectes.

Un léger sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres, malgré les soubresauts de sa poitrine. Un peu de bile sortit encore, mais elle se calmait un peu.

- Holmes, s'écria mon ami choqué par mes paroles. Non, mais dites donc ! Jamais je...

Tournant vivement la tête, je fronçai mes sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire.

- Il m'a pas fait de tisanes infectes, me confia la petite.

Me passant un chiffon humide, Watson lui répondit, tandis que j'essuyai la bouche d'Elizabeth :

- Non, rassure-toi, ma puce, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, mes tisanes infectes, je les réserve pour mes plus mauvais patients et Holmes en fait partie... C'est afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe malade, que je le soigne avec des tisanes infectes. Parce que Holmes malade, c'est un calvaire. Alors, sachant que s'il est malade, je vais lui faire boire mes tisanes infectes, il évite de tomber malade. Tu comprends ? C'est de la prévention...

Entre deux hoquets, elle eut un bref sourire. D'un signe de tête, je remerciai Watson de s'être prêté au jeu.

- En fait, poursuivit-il, j'ai même remarqué que tous les patients qui avaient bu mes tisanes, guérissaient plus vite.

- Normal, fis-je en ricanant. Le goût est tellement infect que l'on n'a pas envie d'en boire une autre. Donc, vos patients font semblant d'être guéri, voilà l'explication logique. Moi même je n'ose plus être malade. Sauf depuis que vous êtes marié. Au moins, j'ai droit à de vrais médecins !

- Et au traitement de choc de la part de madame Hudson ? me fit-il avec sarcasme en repensant aux menaces de suppositoires qu'elle avait proféré, lors de notre enquête sur l'Ange Exterminateur.

- Non, grommelai-je. Je me garde bien de lui dire que je suis malade.

- La pauvre femme, soupira Watson avec de la commisération dans la voix. Je m'en veux de m'être marié et d'avoir dû l'abandonner, seule avec le pire locataire de Londres.

Je lui rétorquai :

- Moi, je suis content de ne plus vous entendre râler parce que je joue du violon...

- Vous grattez les cordes à n'importe quelle heure, Holmes, maugréa le bon docteur. Je n'ai rien contre les Lieder de Mendelssohn, mais pas à quatre heures du matin !

- Pff, fis-je dédaigneux. Môssieur Watson n'apprécie la musique que lorsque cela l'agrée ! En d'autres temps, vous ne savez pas l'apprécier. Vous étiez un bien piètre colocataire, très cher.

- J'aime la musique, mais pas à des heures indues, se récria-t-il avec véhémence. Sans parler de vos expériences chimiques et de votre tabac puant. Mais, fit-il avec un petit sourire diabolique. J'y repense, tout à coup... Vous souvenez-vous de notre conversation, lorsque nous étions en Normandie ? Notre autre associée examinait les traces de pas dans une clairière. Vous voyez, le combat titanesque entre Zeus et Jupiter ? (1)

- Mouais, fis-je en le foudroyant du regard. Je vois...

- Il y a de grands risques de faire sauter Baker Street, maintenant, me dit-il en me désignant ma fille d'un bref regard. Surtout si elle joue avec les produits de « qui vous savez »... (1)

Les pleurs s'étaient tus et ma fille nous écoutait nous chamailler avec un petit sourire, loin de s'imaginer de quoi Watson voulait parler. Pour faire passer le goût acide, je lui tendis le verre d'eau qui se trouvait là et lui conseillai de se rincer la bouche.

Sa mère était entrée dans la chambre, j'avais entendu ses pas, même si elle n'était pas venue dans la pièce où nous étions, nous laissant nous débrouiller avec ma méthode. Elle avait un thé amélioré en main, car je sentis les effluves de thym se répandre dans la pièce.

- T'es jamais malade, alors ? me demanda Elizabeth.

- Non ! lui assurai-je, les genoux toujours au sol, tout en l'installant plus confortablement sur mes jambes. Rien que de penser que ce sera _lui_ qui va me soigner, je suis déjà guéri. Regarde (Je me passai la main sur mon front moite de chaleur), j'ai déjà de la fièvre rien qu'en parlant du goût de ses tisanes !

- Tu as peur ? gloussa-t-elle.

- Je tremble, oui !

Les genoux posés sur le parquet, ma fille dans mes bras, je sentis qu'elle se blottissait plus contre moi, cherchant à s'abriter dans les pans de ma veste. Dans cette position, les fils dans mon épaule me tiraient et me faisaient un mal de chien, mais je serrai les lèvres et ne me plaignis pas, écoutant la respiration de ma fille diminuer, se calmer, pour ne plus être qu'un murmure un peu rauque et sifflant.

- Bien, fit Watson, satisfait. Puisque je suis un médecin médiocre, je vais te laisser aux bons soins de Holmes, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite, hein ?

- Non, mais je commence à avoir froid de l'autre côté, se plaignit ma fille. Celui qui est contre toi, il est chaud, mais pas l'autre. Même si tu essaies de le tenir chaud avec tes bras...

- Au lit, alors, lui dis-je en me redressant, Elizabeth toujours dans mes bras.

Je la déposai délicatement dans son lit et la recouvrit à l'aide de ses couvertures. En passant près d'elle, Hélène m'avait fait un petit signe de tête satisfait.

Ensuite, j'ôtai mes chaussures et je m'assis sur le lit, étendant mes longues jambes. Mon pied me lançait toujours, mais je ne demandai rien à Watson, même si en marchant, j'avais bien senti quelque chose éclater et un liquide se répandre dans le bandage. Ensuite, les lancements s'étaient atténués. La poche d'infection qui s'était formée avait dû percer, soulageant mon pied. La coupure me faisait toujours souffrir, mais au moins, l'infection suintait. J'en discuterais après avec Watson pour décider ce qu'il fallait appliquer là-dessus.

Hélène vint me déposer une tasse dans la main.

- Tiens, je ne suis pas une spécialiste du grog, et ça, c'est un peu plus efficace que le thé et ça se laisse boire.

Je la humai en cherchant ce qu'elle avait mis dedans. J'avais déjà repéré les effluves de thym et de miel.

- Juste de l'eau bouillante, des branches de thym que j'ai fait infuser et du miel, me dit-elle en voyant que j'auscultais la boisson. Rien d'autre...

Au cas où j'aurais pu penser qu'elle l'avait empoisonné, sans doute.

- Merci, fis-je en trempant mes lèvres. C'est moins désagréable que les tisanes du « docteur charlatan » Watson.

- Moi, rétorqua ce dernier, j'y aurais mis de la belladone, pour que vous ayez un air de jeune fille avec des paupières dilatées. Ou carrément de l'arsenic.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, cher docteur, ironisai-je.

Il ricana, ouvrit la penderie et attrapa une autre couverture.

- Pour vous, rien de tel qu'un traitement de choc.

La porte de la penderie se referma.

- Tu restes près de moi ? Tu pars pas ? me demanda avec angoisse ma fille.

- Non, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, la rassurai-je.

Son visage se détendit et elle soupira de contentement. Je la sentis venir se coller contre mes jambes, au travers des couvertures.

- C'est tout chaud, là où tu es assis, me dit-elle en toussant. Tu me racontes une histoire, maman ?

Hélène se raidit de manière fugace, mais cela ne m'échappa pas. Elle répugnait à se trouver dans la même pièce que moi.

- Et si je te parlais de mon voyage en Amérique ? lui proposai-je. Ça te dit ?

- Oui ? s'écria la petite. Tu veux bien la raconter, maintenant ?

Question innocente, toujours sans ironie aucune. Trop jeune ou alors, elle en était dépourvue.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas la raconter, lui expliquai-je. Mais je ne pensais pas rester ici, puisque je n'avais rien à y faire.

- Et tu vas m'aider pour mon ti chien ?

- Je t'expliquerai ce que je sais, lui promis-je tout en continuant de boire.

- Maman, je peux avoir mon ti chien près de moi ?

- Première leçon, fis-je en dressant mon index. Pas de chien dans les chambres et encore moins dans le lit.

Elle soupira mais obéit sans trop rechigner. Hélène eut l'air satisfaite que le chien ne vienne pas dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai cela un peu plus tard, lui dis-je. Pour l'instant, on va parler des Etats-Unis.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se trémoussa.

- Si je m'endors, me demanda-t-elle soudain, est-ce que tu continueras à mon réveil ?

- Oui, lui promis-je.

Mon ami se dirigea vers le lit avec la couverture et l'étala dessus, me recouvrant par la même occasion, mes jambes.

- Pour ne pas que vous preniez froid, tous les deux, nous dit-il.

Ensuite, Watson entraîna Hélène hors de la chambre et je commençai à expliquer à Elizabeth ce que j'avais découvert en Amérique, les paysages grandioses et tout le reste.

Ma tête me faisait toujours aussi mal, mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser. Appuyé contre la tête de lit, mon épaule me donnait envie de hurler de douleur. Quand à mon pied, n'en parlons même pas. La coupure était douloureuse.

Au bout de dix minutes de récit, je commençai à sentir la chaleur revenir en moi. Ma tisane était finie, elle m'avait fait du bien, mais pour l'instant, j'avais l'impression que je perdais des litres de sueur. Un frisson me traversa et je me couvris un peu mieux avec la couverture.

- Tu as froid ? fit ma fille.

- Un peu, oui.

- Hé, tu es tout blanc ! me dit-elle paniquée.

- Ça va passer, fis-je pour la rassurer.

Pourtant, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. La chaleur m'envahit encore une fois et je sentis la transpiration me couler entre les omoplates.

- Je vais appeler maman, me dit l'enfant en se redressant.

- Non, lui intimai-je l'ordre. Tu as mal la gorge et cela va passer.

- Tu as peur que ton ami te fasse boire la tisane ?

- Oui, fis-je en voyant des formes noires danser devant mes yeux.

Ma tête dodelinait, mes forces me quittaient et j'avais envie de dormir. Un somnifère dans la tisane ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

Non, je n'avais pas senti le goût du médicament. Ma tête partit en avant, puis se redressa violemment, comme quand un dormeur luttait pour ne pas dormir assis sur sa chaise.

La main de ma fille se posa sur mon front, me signala qu'il était tout chaud et mouillé. Tentant de me lever, je fis le geste de vouloir poser les pieds par terre, arrêtant mon geste à temps en repensant à mon pied blessé. Il me fallait le poser délicatement. La jambe gauche se posa au sol. Puis...

Tout ce dont je me souvins, c'est du haut de mon corps qui s'effondra en travers du lit, écrasant les jambes de ma fille. Il me semble avoir le souvenir d'Elizabeth criant après sa mère, de mains qui me soulevèrent, me couchèrent et de la voix angoissé d'Hélène.

Mais là, j'ai peut-être rêvé...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) extrait du chapitre 64 : Un grain de folie (enquête en Normandie) où Watson parlait de Holmes et ses enfants faisant sauter Baker Street.<br>**

- Épousez-là et faites lui des enfants que diable ! L'instinct maternel est réveillé chez elle ! Brillants comme vous êtes, le résultat ne pourrait être que bon. Sauf s'ils héritent du fichu caractère de leur père. Là c'est sûr, ce serait catastrophique pour nous. Vous leur apprendriez la chimie et ils vous aideraient à faire sauter toute la rue. Si pas le quartier ! Imaginez la combinaison de vos intelligences brillantes. Je deviendrais encore plus fou avec tout cet étalage de culture… mais bon… oncle John serait indulgent avec les enfants comme il fut indulgent avec leur père… sauf pour les concertos de piano-violons à trois heures du matin ! L'avantage, si elle adopte Louis, c'est qu'il sera nul en violon, piano, chimie, étalage culturel, déductions… Vous aurez un enfant normal. Bouffée d'air frais pour oncle John.

- Watson ! fis-je en riant jaune. C'est vous qui rêvez. J'ai banni les sentiments car ils sont incompatibles avec mon métier. Alors marié et père de famille, vous oubliez. De plus, il faut être deux pour se marier et faire des enfants. Adopter Louis ? Pauvre gosse. Je ne pense pas que Hélène aurait approuvé notre conversation.

- Laquelle ? Le combat titanesque entre vous deux et jusqu'à la mort ou les enfants qui galopent au 221b et qui nous rendraient fou madame Hudson et moi ?

- Les deux, dis-je en rigolant. Racontez-lui ça et elle file au triple galop pour Le Havre, ensuite elle traverse la Manche pour Londres et puis elle fuit dans un pays lointain pour se cacher de ma folie et de la vôtre.

- Ma folie ? Mais c'est vous qui voulez l'affronter.

- Certes, mais c'est vous qui voulez que je l'épouse et lui fasse des marmots. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux programmes la fera courir le plus vite. On parie que c'est le vôtre ?

- Non, parce que nous n'aurons pas son _véritable_ point de vue sur la question. Le père des enfants serait taré mais Hélène ferait une bonne mère. Elle a l'instinct maternel. Elle adore les enfants, ça se voit.


	7. VI Chap 266:Rancoeurs et amertumes

_Est-ce que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux  
>Que nos mains ne tiennent plus ensemble<br>Moi aussi je tremble un peu  
>Est-ce que je ne vais plus attendre<em>

Est-ce qu'on va reprendre la route  
>Est-ce que nous sommes proches de la nuit<p>

_**Caravane : Raphaël**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 266 : Rancoeurs et amertume<br>**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis au travers des tentures que la nuit était tombée. J'avais donc dormi tout l'après-midi. Ma tête ne me faisait plus mal et je ne ressentais plus la chaleur ou les frissons causés par la fièvre. Bien, ce n'était donc que des symptômes passagers.

C'est alors que je remarquai que, bien que mes fils me tiraient toujours la peau de mon épaule, la douleur était moins forte. Passant ma main sur la blessure, je constatai qu'elle avait cicatrisé un peu.

Tâtonnant dans le noir, je trouvai une boîte d'allumettes et l'ouvris pour extraire une allumette. La faisant craquer, j'allumai la petite bougie et examinai mon autre blessure.

Mon pied était toujours bandé, mais il ne me lançait plus, comme tout à l'heure, quand j'avais l'impression que mon coeur battait à l'intérieur.

Une envie pressante se déclara et je boitai jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau attenante à la chambre d'Hélène.

Ensuite, j'enfilai le pantalon et la chemise qui avaient été déposé sur le dossier de la chaise, fis de même avec la robe de chambre et me dirigeai vers la porte pour passer dans la cuisine. Mon estomac gargouillait et la faim me tenaillait comme rarement elle l'avait fait.

La bougie en main, je pénétrai dans la pièce. Un vieux chandelier avait été posé sur la table de la cuisine, pourvu de deux bougies, seulement. La pièce était vide. L'autre source de lumière provenait du feu ouvert qui illuminait tout le côté de la pièce. En tournant mon regard vers la cheminée, je remarquai Hélène, assise par terre, appuyé contre le petit muret, tournant le dos à la flambée. Elle portait des habits masculins, mais pas de veste au-dessus de sa chemise. Le petit chien était roulé en boule devant le feu. En dessous d'Hélène, j'aperçu la fourrure blanche d'une peau de mouton, ainsi qu'une grande couverture étalée sur le sol, sous la peau de mouton.

Sa tête s'était levée, mais son regard était inexpressif. Dans sa main, il y avait un verre dont le contenu, vu la couleur, ne pouvait être que de l'alcool. Vu sa couleur ambrée, j'aurais parié pour du whisky.

- Si tu as faim, me dit-elle en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre, il y a du pain et du jambon fumé sur la table. Sers-toi. Si tu as soif, tu sais te faire du thé, du café ou du lait chaud.

- Je vais manger, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la table. Pour une fois que j'ai faim.

Seul le silence me répondit. Ma méthode avait fonctionné au delà de mes espérances, mais malgré tout, je ressentais un petit pincement au coeur. Me séparer d'elle, alors que j'éprouvais des sentiments, me faisait du mal. Mais que faire d'autre ?

- Elizabeth ? demandai-je brusquement. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mieux, beaucoup mieux, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu lui as fait peur quand tu t'es écroulé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu...

- John a dit que si on prenait en compte ton surmenage de ces derniers temps, le fait que tu aies peu dormi et peu mangé lors de ton enquête chez le comte Ellington, ton passage dans l'eau glacée, les blessures et l'eau qui devait être un bouillon de culture, ce n'était pas étonnant. C'est le breuvage que je t'ai fait boire, qui a fait sortir la fièvre. Mon mari l'utilise souvent quand il n'est pas en forme et qu'il ne veut pas être malade. Mais j'avais oublié qu'il le buvait aussi quand il voulait faire exsuder la fièvre. Le fait que tu aies été sous les couvertures a aidé le processus et la fièvre est sortie, provoquant tes suées.

Je me passai la main sur le menton.

- En tout cas, je me sens mieux... Cette petite sieste fut bénéfique.

- Petite sieste ? ricana-t-elle. Combien de temps crois-tu avoir dormi ?

- Il était dans les environs de dix-sept heures, quand je me suis effondré, non ?

- Exact...

- Et il est une heure du matin, à ton horloge... Huit heures de sieste, donc.

- Erreur, mon cher ! me stipula-t-elle en me regardant avec un sourire crispé. C'était il y a deux jours, que tu t'es effondré.

- QUOI ? fis-je. Impossible ! Hélène, mes joues sont imberbes alors qu'elles devraient être couverte d'une légère pilosité.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Oui, deux jours, je confirme et je vais t'expliquer les derniers événements... L'autre médecin est venu prêter main-forte à John, Elizabeth a été très mal, la nuit après que tu aies sombré dans l'inconscience, nous avons peu dormi, nous relayant à vos chevets. Vous aviez de la fièvre, tous les deux. Giuseppe a mis en exergue les vieilles méthodes d'une femme qu'il connaissait et il t'a fait un cataplasme avec des herbes et des plantes pour tirer l'infection qui était revenue dans ton pied. L'autre médecin t'a injecté plusieurs sédatifs pour t'obliger à te reposer. Pour l'absence de barbe, John et Giuseppe t'ont rasé. John a maintenu ta tête immobile pendant que Giuseppe passait la lame du rasoir. Voilà pourquoi tu es imberbe en te réveillant.

- Deux jours ? répétai-je abasourdi. Pas étonnant que j'aie aussi faim, alors.

Elle ne me répondit pas et replongea dans la contemplation de son verre.

Je me coupai deux tranches de pain, déposai du jambon fumé dedans et j'engloutis le tout avec bon appétit.

La présence d'Hélène me perturbait fortement, alors qu'elle, elle n'avait pas l'air dérangée par ma présence en ces lieux. C'était sa froideur qui m'inquiétait un peu.

Ayant fini de me restaurer, dans un silence juste entrecoupé par les couinements du chien qui rêvait, je me levai pour prendre la petite cafetière italienne afin de me faire une tasse de café. Me tournant, je regardai Hélène, toujours assise par terre, le regard perdu dans le contenu ambré de son verre.

- Tu... Tu bois de l'alcool, maintenant ? demandai-je pour casser ce silence pesant.

Elle leva le verre et me dit :

- De couleur vieil or profond, le nez révèle d'agréables notes de pommes et de bois. En bouche, il est doux, délicatement malté et offre des notes de miel et de vanille. La finale est longue, avec des touches de noix, de tourbe fleurie et de gingembre.

J'en restai sans voix. Elle aimait le vin, même un peu trop, d'ailleurs... Mais le whisky ?

- En fait, continua-t-elle, mon mari pourrait te parler du whisky pendant des heures. Moi, je n'ai fait que te réciter ce qu'il m'a dit un soir, avant de déguster son verre. Je déteste le whisky...

- Mais...

- Je me suis servie un verre, mais je ne compte pas le boire, m'indiqua-t-elle comme si elle parlait à elle-même. De plus, c'est un whisky sans prétention aucune, je ne ferais pas cela avec une bonne bouteille. Mais il m'aide à réfléchir. Enfin, je pensais qu'il m'aiderait.

- Le whisky aide à la réflexion ? fis-je un peu sceptique, tout en m'installant à table car rester debout me faisait encore mal.

- Alessandro est un grand amateur de ce breuvage infect, m'apprit-elle. Quand il a un problème à résoudre, – qu'il soit domestique, familial, concernant son élevage, ou n'importe quoi – il se sert un verre et s'assied non loin de la cheminée. Il admire la robe du whisky, le fait tourner et au final, il trouve le moyen de résoudre son problème. Moi, ça ne fonctionne pas... Je pense que je vais réfléchir à l'avenir de Louis avec une tasse de lait chaud.

- Ah, fis-je étonné. Un problème avec lui ?

Sa bouche se plissa et je la vis peser le pour et le contre. Le contre dut l'emporter car elle me répondit :

- Il ne faut pas te forcer à t'intéresser à mes soucis familiaux, tu sais. Ni te forcer pour me faire la conversation...

- Non, me défendis-je en levant les mains. C'était juste... C'est Louis, voilà tout...

- Bon, fit-elle par lassitude. J'étais en train de me demander si j'allais le laisser dans cette école, où il ne se plaît pas du tout, où si j'allais le garder à la maison avec un professeur particulier...

- Et ?

- Aucun des deux... Problème insoluble !

Le verre pencha et elle admira une dernière fois sa robe avant de le poser sur le muret derrière elle. Moi, je surveillais la cafetière, attendant que le café monte. Les bougies commençaient à donner des signes de fatigue, étant presque entièrement consumées.

- Pourquoi ne choisirais-tu pas l'option du professeur particulier, puisque à l'école cela ne va pas ?

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers une grande armoire en bois et sortis deux bougies neuves, avant de se diriger vers la table pour ôter les anciennes. Une fois que ce fut terminé, elle me répondit avec lassitude :

- Pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai pas envie qu'il devienne asocial, faute de contact avec des gamins de son âge. Sinon, tu penses bien que je l'aurais déjà fait. En quatre ans qu'il est dans cette école – une bonne en plus, les autres sont médiocres – son caractère a changé et il est moins enjoué qu'avant, plus renfermé, surtout. Passant des journées entières seul, à cheval, faisant de longues promenades en solitaire.

- Avec Pharaon ? demandai-je.

- Oui, lui ou Némésis, tout dépend du terrain. Certains jours, il prend le poney de sa soeur. Un islandais que mon mari a trouvé dans un troupeau d'autres chevaux. Il l'a débourré et ce sera un bon cheval, dans deux ans, pour Elizabeth. Bref, il l'aime bien pour ses allures différentes des autres.

- Et si tu choisis l'option de le laisser dans cette école ?

- Si je le laisse dans cet établissement, cela va mal finir, un jour, me signifia-t-elle en écartant les bras en signe de fatalité. Il a déjà frappé assez violemment son tourmenteur, et est entré par infraction dans le domicile de ses parents.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je salue l'idée, même si je ne peux pas lui dire, m'expliqua-t-elle en récupérant son verre et en le posant sur la table. Des crevettes et des petits morceaux de hareng dans les bords des pantalons du gamin qui le persécute, l'idée est merveilleuse. Surtout que l'autre a senti plus fort qu'un cadavre et que mon loulou ne s'est pas privé de le railler. Le directeur était heureux et nous aussi. Mais bon, en attendant, Louis va à l'école avec un mal de ventre, alors qu'il était heureux d'y aller, au départ. Impasse totale. Et le changer d'établissement n'est pas une bonne option car leur qualité est plus que médiocre.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été ? m'enquis-je en me tournant vers elle, mon pied blessé en appui sur l'autre.

Elle attrapa le poêlon, vida du lait dedans et le posa sur la cuisinière, à feu doux. Ses ongles pianotèrent le bois de la table de travail de la cuisine, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'expliquer un fait. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi bien faites, sans traces de travail, comme lorsque je l'avais rencontrée. Une chose était sûre, elle jouait toujours du piano.

- Pour ces enfants de riches ou de familles aisées, il n'est pas un des leurs, car orphelin à la base, déclara-t-elle en soupirant de désespoir. Même aux réceptions à laquelle nous avons participé, il fut regardé de travers. Il n'est à sa place nulle part. Voilà mon problème, mais je sens que même le lait ne le résoudra pas...

Remuant son lait à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois, elle y ajouta un peu de cannelle et l'odeur se répandit dans la pièce.

Le peu de clarté faisait danser des ombres immenses sur les murs. Un enfant aurait pu s'amuser à créer des monstres imaginaires. Moi, je me contentais de ne pas trop la regarder afin d'éviter d'admirer son joli profil et les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon serré.

- Tu lui as parlé de tes intentions ? toussotai-je pour me concentrer sur la conversation et non sur elle.

Sa tête oscilla de gauche à droite et elle remua le lait, le surveillant pour éviter qu'il ne monte et ne déborde du poêlon.

- Non, sinon, il choisira de rester à la maison, et là, c'est hors de question, m'annonça-t-elle en inclinant le récipient. Mais parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? À force de tourner le problème, je ne fais que m'enfoncer plus.

- Et la jument ? demandai-je alors.

- Toujours rien à l'horizon, me répondit-elle. Je suis allée voir tout à l'heure, ses mamelles ne sont pas cireuses, elle ne se regarde pas ses flancs et elle n'a pas la tête d'une qui va pouliner cette nuit.

- Cela se passe parfois très vite, fis-je en reposant la petite cafetière italienne sur le feu, après m'être servis une tasse. Patrick, le palefrenier de mon père, tu te souviens de lui ?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? fit-elle sarcastique, tournant la tête vers moi. Nous l'avions croisé au marché aux chevaux, en Normandie... et quand nous retournions à l'auberge, après avoir failli mourir tout les deux. Ma mémoire est bonne, tu sais.

- Enfin, fis-je sans prendre attention à la pointe ironique qu'elle avait glissée en parlant de sa bonne mémoire. Il me racontait toujours que, une nuit, alors qu'il devait surveiller les juments, il avait fait le tour des stalles et que tout allait bien. Aucune jument ne donnait des signes de pouliner de manière imminente. Prit d'une envie pressante, il sort de la grange, baptise l'herbe dehors et, se décide à repasser voir les juments avant de rentrer. En arrivant dans la stalle numéro quatre, il y avait un poulain. Il riait en m'expliquant la maxime qu'il en avait tirée : « le temps d'aller faire pipi, une jument peut te faire son poulain ».

- Rapide, en effet, me dit-elle en se retirant le lait du feu et en posant le poêlon plus loin. Mais John est allé voir si tout allait bien. D'ailleurs, je l'entends qui rentre.

La porte s'ouvrit et Watson entra, frissonnant.

- Tout va bien, Hélène, proclama-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le torchon pour s'essuyer les pieds. Oh, tiens, notre dormeur est réveillé. Bonsoir, Holmes.

- Oui, je suis debout, maugréai-je en portant la tasse à mes lèvres.

Il était tellement chaud que je me brûlai un peu la langue.

- Et mes tisanes sont innocentes, grinça-t-il. En tout cas, vous pourrez vous vanter de nous avoir fait peur, vous.

- John, entrez vous réchauffer deux minutes, l'invita Hélène. L'état de vos bottines m'importe peu. J'ai mis chauffer du lait. Servez-vous une tasse. Si vous voulez du miel, vous savez où le trouver.

- Merci. Voulez-vous que je reste ? lui proposa-t-il en s'approchant du poêlon de lait, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa fille.

- Si son état ne requiert plus votre présence, vous irez dormir, John.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Watson m'empoigna par le coude.

- Holmes, me dit-il avec animosité, cette femme a un bon fond, parce que, lorsque vous êtes resté inconscient, avec de la fièvre, elle est restée à votre chevet. On s'est relayé tous les deux et nous n'avons quasiment pas dormi. Je l'ai même retrouvée endormie, assise sur le lit de la petite, la pauvre n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, vous ne méritiez même pas le plus petit chiffon humide qu'elle a passé sur votre front.

Tout en m'apostrophant, il reposa le poêlon sur le feu éteint et retira la peau qui s'était formée sur le lait. Elle atterrit dans une petite gamelle, sans doute celle du chien.

Prenant un bol dans l'armoire, ainsi que du chocolat, il en émietta un peu et versa le lait bouillant dessus.

- Il n'y a que quand l'autre médecin est arrivé qu'elle n'est plus entrée dans votre chambre, poursuivit-il à mon intention. Les convenances, vous connaissez ?

- Merci docteur, fis-je en lui lançant un sourire crispé.

- Merci à elle aussi, me dit-il tout en surveillant la porte. Une autre femme qu'elle vous aurait laissé seul.

Hélène sortit de la chambre, tandis que Watson mélangeait son lait chaud, additionnée de deux morceaux de sucre, en plus du chocolat. Et puis il oserait se plaindre que son pantalon le serrait au niveau de son ventre.

- Elle dort, John, je pense que vous pouvez aller dormir, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Alors, bonne nuit, Hélène, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'emporte ma tasse de lait.

- Bonne nuit, John, et dites à Giuseppe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Watson acquiesça et il sortit dehors, avec sa tasse de lait fumante.

Le silence se réinstalla et, puisque mon café était bien chaud, je me versai encore une petite tasse que je bu avec plaisir.

Hélène se versa du lait chaud dans sa tasse et partit se réinstaller sur sa peau de mouton, devant la cheminée. Moi, je me servis une plus grande tasse de café et je me dirigeai vers la table.

- Watson a démontré tous ses talents de médecin, alors, fis-je pour briser le silence.

Hélène avait le regard lointain, plongée dans la contemplation de sa tasse de lait fumante qu'elle mélangeait pour faire refroidir un peu.

- Oui, il n'a pas ménagé ses efforts pour vous soigner, m'informa-t-elle.

- Heu... hésitai-je un peu. Merci de m'avoir soigné aussi...

- Tout à fait normal, fit-elle comme si elle ne m'avait rendu qu'un menu service. Tu as plongé dans l'eau, tu t'es blessé, et c'était ma responsabilité de faire en sorte que tu guérisse au plus vite.

Il n'était pas facile de se parler alors que nous étions à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. De plus, malgré ma robe de chambre, je ressentais encore des frissons. Alors, mus par une idée, je lui demandai :

- Puis-je m'asseoir à tes côtés, devant le feu ?

- La couverture est assez grande que pour y installer John en plus, s'il était resté, me répondit-elle sans vraiment me répondre.

Le considérant comme un « oui » je me posai à côté d'elle, mais en laissant une bonne distance entre nous deux.

Muni donc de mon café, je commençai à le boire. Sa tasse de lait fumait et elle le souffla un peu dessus, dans le but de le refroidir.

- Tu comptes toujours rendre visite à Meredith et Amélia ? lui demandai-je à brûle pourpoint.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle sans me regarder, mais en fixant un point devant elle. Elles m'ont beaucoup manqué et j'ai bien l'intention de faire les boutiques avec Meredith. Dès le retour de Louis et d'Alessandro, nous irons à Londres.

- Et Elizabeth ? prononçai-je du bout des lèvres.

- Quoi, Elizabeth ? fit-elle en me regardant de travers. Elle vient avec.

- Tu comptes leur présenter ?

- Bien sûr, me répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, cela ne change rien. Avant, j'aurais tenu compte de ton avis, mais plus maintenant. Je leur demanderai juste de ne rien dire devant ma fille et de te ficher la paix.

- Tu sais... commençai-je doucement, marchant sur des oeufs car je ne voulais pas faire monter la colère que je sentais gronder en elle.

- Un problème ? me demanda-t-elle avec irritation. Tu n'as de toute façon rien à me dire ou à m'ordonner. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, je n'ai donc pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Le ton était sec, mêlé de colère et d'amertume. Pour la sérénité de tous, il valait mieux que je ne lui dise rien. Baissant les yeux sur mon café, je la laissai lâcher son fiel sans l'interrompre, puisque je n'avais pas voix au chapitre.

- Si tu veux voir Elizabeth, tu passeras à l'hôtel, mais il est hors de question qu'elle aille chez toi, continua-t-elle sur un ton martial. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause du fait que tu auras voulu la voir au début et que, ensuite, tu en auras marre. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, Sherlock, et j'y veillerai. Louis, il est plus grand, mais je t'interdis de lui faire de la peine, sinon, je ne répondrai plus de moi non plus.

Une femme, quand il s'agissait de la protection de ses enfants, devenait plus dangereuse qu'une tigresse à qui on tenterait de retirer ses petits.

- Nous devrons peut-être en rediscuter plus tard ? proposai-je, car le moment était mal choisi.

Hélène était à cran, prête à laisser éclater sa colère, et ce n'était pas bon de discuter dans ces conditions.

- Oui, fit-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans sa tasse de lait. Si j'y avais pensé, j'aurais mis du chocolat... Cela aurait agrémenté mon lait.

Trempant ma cuillère dans mon café, je prélevai un peu du breuvage noir et la tendis vers elle.

- Un peu de café dans ton lait pour en faire un lait russe ? À défaut de chocolat...

Elle me regarda, interdite, puis, se releva brusquement en me dévisageant comme si j'avais proféré des insanités.

- Comment oses-tu ? me demanda-t-elle méchamment. Je suis déjà en train de faire un effort, j'accepte que tu t'asseyes à mes côtés, alors que la raison voudrait que non, et toi, tu me proposes du café dans mon lait ?

- Qu'aie-je fait d'impoli ? lui demandai-je car je ne comprenais pas la raison de sa colère. Tu n'as jamais refusé, tu étais la première à m'en voler, du café !

- Justement ! m'apostropha-t-elle avec virulence. N'est-ce pas toi qui disais que certains gestes étaient réservés au couple ? Tu me permettais, en Normandie, de puiser dans ton café, mais tu n'aurais pas toléré que Meredith ou une autre le fasse. C'était un geste « intime » que tu disais.

Maladresse impardonnable !

- Et ? fis-je pour lui donner l'opportunité de me dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de moi.

Si la thérapie était à ce prix, j'allais souffrir de sa haine envers moi, mais elle, elle aurait la possibilité de m'oublier et de passer à autre chose, me considérant, au final, comme une parenthèse agréable dans sa vie. J'étais de toute façon incapable de la satisfaire et de lui donner la vie dont elle aurait rêvé.

- Et ? me nargua-t-elle avec un rire sarcastique. Nous ne sommes plus intimes, Sherlock ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple, je ne suis rien pour toi, alors, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu _n'as plus_ le droit de me proposer de ton café et je ne me permettrai _plus jamais_ de puiser dans ta tasse ou de boire dans ton verre. Même si nous avons un passé commun, notre statut a changé et nous sommes juste des connaissances. C'est comme entre moi et John : nous sommes amis, mais pas intime au point de partager notre café et nous ne le serons jamais. Alors, puisque tu as eu la délicatesse de me virer de ta vie, ne viens pas avec ce genre de comportement. Même mon mari ne fait pas ce genre de chose avec moi.

Emportant sa tasse de lait, elle s'en alla et la déposa sur la table de la cuisine, me laissant interdit.

- Je ne voulais pas, tu sais... Mon geste n'était pas...

En effet, comment lui faire comprendre que je n'y avais pas pensé ? Mon geste avait été délibéré, sans arrière-pensées. Dans le fond, une partie de mon inconscient était toujours avec elle et refusait de s'en séparer. Elle seule avait fait du bien à mon esprit tourmenté en l'apaisant.

- Cela m'est bien égal, Sherlock, fit-elle de manière véhémente en se tournant vers moi. Mais ne joue pas au « bon copain » avec moi. Tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien, il y a deux jours. Malgré tout, au lieu de te déposer dans l'écurie, comme tu l'aurais mérité, je t'ai laissé mon lit et je me suis ruinée le dos dans le canapé. Pourtant, tu ne le méritais pas !

- Je voulais juste agrémenter ton café, fis-je pour ma défense.

- Trop facile, Sherlock, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu me reprends, puis tu me jettes et ensuite, monsieur joue au « bon copain ». Hors de question que nous restions amis, c'est impossible. Si tu m'avais dit, l'autre soir, avant que nous replongions dans une liaison, que ton seul désir était nous resterions amis et rien de plus, j'aurais eu du mal, mais je l'aurais fait. Pas de chance, nous avons eu une relation... Difficile de rester « amis » après une scène torride, bien que faisable. Mais pas après ce que tu m'as dit dans la salle de bain. Tout est terminé et cela en restera ainsi. Si tu as mauvaise conscience, c'est ton problème.

- Nous n'avons plus rien en commun, fis-je, un peu sèchement, moi aussi. Tu le sais, non ?

- En effet, Sherlock, ricana-t-elle perfidement. Nous n'avons _rien_ en commun, juste en partage. Tu as perdu ta gentillesse et tu laisses un peu trop les commandes à ton autre personnalité, celle qui est plus sombre. Le Sherlock que j'ai connu en février 85 était plus gentil, plus tendre... Et en Normandie, c'était un véritable charme. Hélas, il a été supplanté par le côté sombre.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est _toi_ qui as décidé de ne plus revenir en Angleterre ?

- Pourquoi serai-je restée, Sherlock ? me demanda-t-elle doucement. Je n'avais rien à y gagner, à part des chaînes aux pieds. Toute ma vie je serais restée là à t'attendre, espérant que un soir tu me dises « Viens vivre à Baker Street » ou « Je suis prêt. On y va ? ». Ne le nie pas, tu me l'as dit lorsque je t'ai proposé une vie commune. Sans oublier que je venais de mettre au monde ma fille. Qu'aurait-elle eu à gagner auprès de toi ? Rien.

Le commentaire était cinglant. Me mordant les lèvres fortement, je restai silencieux. Ma peur de l'engagement était flagrante et elle l'avait toujours su. J'avais un blocage, une zone d'ombre que je refusais de mettre à jour. Mais d'où pouvait-elle venir ? Du non-amour de ma mère pour moi ? De mon père, toujours prompt à la correction ? Du décès de Christine pour lequel je me sentais responsable ? De mon inertie, alors que mon père détruisait tout autour de moi ?

J'avais raté ma première vie et je sabordais délibérément ma deuxième. Les blessures de mon âme n'étant pas cicatrisée, jamais je n'y arriverais.

Oh, pourquoi ce besoin de replonger dans des souvenirs dont je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient que me faire du mal ? Sans cesse mon esprit me tourmentait, me faisant replonger dans les méandres sans fin de la souffrance.

C'était comme si j'éprouvais l'obligation de faire renaître ma peine, de la revivre, dans une célébration autodestructrice. Quand les ailes noires de mes souvenirs les plus sombres s'étendaient sur moi, m'emportant dans le tourbillon de mon passé, je me noyais dedans, revivant chacune de mes erreurs de ces jours là. Etait-ce de ça, dont j'avais besoin comme remède à ma mélancolie dévastatrice ? Sans doute que non. Se faire du mal, dans l'espoir que cela me fasse du bien et me guérisse, n'était pas une solution. Mais j'étais incapable de faire taire mon esprit qui me martyrisait, sauf avec une enquête, de la cocaïne ou... Hélène.

- Un jour, fit Hélène en me pourfendant de son regard vert, John m'avait dit des paroles fort blessantes, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Elles m'avaient blessé au plus profond, mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à lui pardonner. Mais les tiennes étaient plus blessantes et elles ne guériront pas aussi facilement que le « traînée » ou le « vos parents doivent se retourner dans leur tombe, votre soeur aussi » qu'il m'avait lancé, un jour. Tu as réussi à devenir immonde et méprisable, Sherlock. Tu avais raison, on n'est jamais aussi bien poignardé que par les gens qu'on aime... Toi qui ne voulait pas t'engager de peur de souffrir, je vois que tu as trouvé la solution : attaquer le premier et me mettre par terre.

Mes mains enserrèrent la tasse plus fort, presque à l'en briser. Oui, j'avais été odieux.

Hélène du se rendre compte de mon malaise, parce qu'elle continua sa charge contre moi :

- C'est presque marrant, en fait, fit Hélène sur un ton ironique en s'adossant à la table, comme elle l'avait fait l'autre soir, avant que nous le fassions dessus. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu avoir bien des hommes dans mon lit... Sans même me fatiguer, ils m'auraient mangé dans la main. Mais le seul que je voulais dans ma couche, il s'est désisté. L'homme avec lequel je partage ma vie est un bon mari, mais il ne viendra jamais me rejoindre dans mon lit. Ironie, la dernière fois où tu m'as rejoint dans mon lit, c'était une erreur, d'après toi. Tu t'étais trompé de partenaire ?

- Non, fis-je avec aigreur. Mais cela ne pouvait servir qu'à se faire du mal.

- Pourtant, toi et moi, on s'est fait du bien... Tu sais quoi, Sherlock ? Mon époux marche peut-être sur le même trottoir qu'Andrew, mais il est plus courageux que toi. Lui au moins, il est allé au bout... Malgré le danger d'une telle relation, malgré le risque de recevoir l'opprobre des autres s'ils savaient, malgré des dangers plus grands encore, il a osé aimer la personne pour laquelle il avait des sentiments. Il vit avec, et, même s'ils se cachent et que je lui sert d'alibi, je le respecte pour les risques qu'il a osé prendre, lui ! Toi, tu te caches sous des prétextes et des faux-semblants.

- Ton mari se cache bien derrière la respectabilité d'une femme pour jouer à l'homme « normal »...

- Il risque la prison, Sherlock ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Il aurait pu mettre un terme à sa relation avec Lorenzo, mais il a cherché une solution à son problème, et il l'a trouvée.

Ma main volta dans le vide :

- Oui, toi ou une autre femme... Quelle différence ?

- Détrompe-toi, Sherlock, me dit-elle. Il en a rencontré beaucoup, mais aucune ne lui convenait.

- Aucune n'était enceinte ? fis-je avec plus d'acrimonie que je l'aurais voulu.

- Oui, mais en plus, elles étaient casse-pieds et demandaient beaucoup trop. Ne sois pas aussi amer, Sherlock. Ne fais pas payer aux autres tes erreurs.

- Sois heureuse, Hélène, fis-je.

- Après les horreurs que tu as osé me dire ? fit-elle en lâchant un rire mesquin. Si tu crois que l'on se fait piétiner de gaîté de coeur par l'homme qu'on a aimé... Alors, tu n'as rien compris.

Me levant, je marchai péniblement vers la chambre, emportant mon café avec moi.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, fis-je doucement. Demain, j'irai m'installer chez ton homme à tout faire, puisque j'ai promis à ta fille de lui raconter une histoire, de la finir et de lui expliquer quelques petites choses pour son chien.

- Oui, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde, me confirma-t-elle avec aigreur. Fuis, tu as raison. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien reçu ton message et je sors de ta vie.


	8. VI:Chap 267: Bonne nuit, monsieur Holmes

_Derrière l'amour il y a  
>Toute une chaîne de pourquoi<br>Question que l'on se pose  
>Il y a des tas de choses<br>Les pleurs qu'on garde sur le cœur  
>Et des regrets et des rancœurs<br>Des souvenirs éblouissants  
>Et des visions de néant<em>

_(...)_

_Empêche-moi de me détruire  
>J'ai besoin de tes mains sur moi<br>Et de ton souffle et de ta voix  
>De tes joies de tes plaintes<br>De tes cris de tes craintes_

_**Derrière l'amour : Johnny Hallyday**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 267 : Bonne nuit, monsieur Holmes (1) (Le 09 octobre au soir)<br>**

Ma main s'était posée sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à rentrer dans ma chambre, mon esprit tournant à me faire mal à la tête.

- Bonne nuit, Sherlock, me dit-elle ironiquement en levant sa tasse vers moi. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « monsieur Holmes ». Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, monsieur Holmes.

Son ironie mâtinée de sarcasme était aussi épaisse que pouvait l'être la mienne, parfois. Oui, si épaisse qu'on aurait pu marcher dessus...

Tout à coup, je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai à grands pas vers Hélène, qui se trouvait toujours au milieu de la pièce, adossée à la table.

Me plantant devant elle, je lui dis, après avoir crispé un peu mes lèvres dans un simulacre de sourire :

- Non, tu peux continuer à m'appeler « Sherlock », fis-je sarcastique, moi aussi. Et Louis a le droit de venir à Baker Street. Rassure-toi, je ne profiterai pas du fait qu'il déteste ton mari pour le monter contre lui. Quant aux autres, tu as le droit de présenter Elizabeth à Meredith et à Amélia.

- Mon intention était de le faire, que tu le veuilles ou non, me lâcha-t-elle en me défiant. Mais je leur demanderai de ne pas te couvrir d'opprobre.

- Ridicule, fis-je en lançant ma main devant moi pour lui signifier l'absurdité de ses intentions. Autant demander à deux chiens de chasse de ne pas se ruer sur du gibier. Tu sais très bien qu'elles vont me tomber sur le râble.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, me regardant méchamment. Dieu du ciel, quel regard noir !

- Désolée, mais je ne te plaindrai pas... me dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Alors commence à jouir parce qu'elles...

La gifle que je reçu sur ma joue gauche me prit pas surprise. Instinctivement, ma main attrapa son poignet et je le maintins devant mon torse.

- Lâche mon poignet, me cracha-t-elle, et sors d'ici. Et rassure-toi, savoir qu'elles te tomberont sur le râble ne me fera pas jouir...

Je lâchai sa main, me sentant un peu bête d'avoir proféré le début d'une phrase indigne de moi et encore plus de lui avoir attrapé le poignet avec autant de violence. Je venais de la blesser avec mes paroles et avec ma main qui lui avait serré le poignet de manière un peu forte.

Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Oui, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi... Avant de se déchirer encore plus... Remets mon bonjour à Meredith et à Amélia, avant qu'elles ne me tuent.

Elle se massa le poignet en grimaçant de douleur et me lança :

- Continue sur cette route, tu marches dans ses traces...

L'allusion à mon père et à sa brutalité, était à peine voilée. Cela me fit plus mal que la simple gifle.

Faisant demi-tour, je repartis vers la porte de ma chambre. Ma main se posa de nouveau sur le bouton de la porte et je serrai mon poing à m'en blanchir les jointures.

Lorsque Meredith et Amélia allait apprendre ma paternité et le fait que j'aie jeté Hélène de cette manière si cavalière, elles allaient hurler. Le vin était tiré, il fallait le boire...

Une image s'imposa soudain dans mon esprit : Amélia...

Triple imbécile, que j'étais ! Sûr qu'elle allait m'étriper, là. Surtout après ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, lorsqu'elle était venue près de moi, après l'exil d'Hélène en France. (2)

L'image de mon père repassa aussi dans mon esprit, suivi de la perception que, en fin de compte, elle avait raison : je ne valais pas mieux que lui. Pourtant, j'en étais encore loin, mon père aurait frappé, lui. Moi, je ne me le serais pas permis. Mais vu mon comportement avec elle et ma fille... Ignoble ! Oui, j'étais _presque_ comme mon père... Ce fut ce trait décoché à mon encontre qui me fit le plus mal. Pourtant, mon esprit ce rebella à cette comparaison.

Non, je n'étais pas comme lui ! Je ne pouvais pas quitter la scène de cette manière.

Lâchant de nouveau la poignée de porte, je refis demi-tour et repartis en direction d'Hélène, toujours appuyée contre le bois de la table, le regard perdu dans sa tasse de lait qu'elle tenait de la main gauche. Elle leva ses yeux vers moi, se demandant ce que je lui voulais, de nouveau.

- Quoi ? fit-elle exaspérée en déposant sa tasse sur la table. Ne s'est-on pas tout dit ?

- Hélène, écoute-moi...

Soudain, je me mis à genoux et mes bras lui enserrèrent la taille.

- Sherlock, mais... fit-elle surprise de mon geste pour le moins étonnant.

Appuyant ma tête contre son ventre, je lui dis :

- Hélène, je te demande pardon... Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit, lorsque tu me soignais...

- Sherlock, non, fit-elle en essayant de se libérer de mon étreinte. Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Non, hors de question.

- Lâche-moi ! m'ordonna-t-elle en tâchant de me repousser et de se dégager de mon étreinte.

- Non ! Pas avant de m'être excusé pour mes paroles qui ne reflétaient en rien mes pensées.

- Tu dis cela maintenant, mais demain, tu me repousseras et cela, je ne le supporterai pas ! me dit-elle en essayant de desserrer mes bras qui lui entouraient la taille. Alors, relève-toi et vas te coucher. La fièvre te fait faire n'importe quoi.

- Je n'ai plus de fièvre et je suis parfaitement lucide.

- Oui, quand nous l'avons fait dans cette pièce, tu étais parfaitement lucide aussi, persifla-t-elle. Cela ne t'as pas empêché, le lendemain, de me virer. Alors, restes tranquille !

- Lorsque tu es partie, Amélia est passée à Baker Street, fis-je en resserrant mes bras. Elle m'a dit que tu reviendrais et que, ce jour là, je me devais de faire amende honorable et me mettre à genoux pour te demander pardon.

- Il est trop tard, me dit-elle. Les paroles furent dites et rien ne pourra les effacer de ma mémoire. Tu as osé me jeter à un moment où j'avais besoin de toi. Ma fille était au plus mal, j'ai pris sur moi et je t'ai soigné. Toi, tout ce que tu as jugé bon de faire, c'est de me signifier que je n'étais rien pour toi. Quand un homme est capable de dire une pareille chose à la femme qu'il aime, à un pareil moment en plus, il ne mérite pas d'être aimé.

- Je ne mérite pas ton amour, Hélène, murmurai-je, conscient que j'avais réussi, une fois de plus, à tout casser. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te présenter mes excuses. Ensuite, tu feras ce que bon te sembleras, mais laisse-moi te dire que j'irai jusqu'au bout et que tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'accomplir ce que mon père n'a pas été capable de faire, quand il a manqué de respect à ma mère...

- C'est à dire ? fit-elle, résignée.

- Se mettre à genoux et implorer son pardon, quitte à ce qu'elle ne lui donne jamais, avouais-je.

- À quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

- Un jour, elle lui aurait peut-être pardonné, ou du moins, ils ne se seraient pas haïs à ce point là. Ma mère aurait compris qu'il faisait amende honorable et toute leur relation n'aurait pas dégénérée ainsi. Ils auraient peut-être discuté et aplani leurs différences. Cela aurait aussi empêché mon père de faire tout et n'importe quoi, ensuite. Je refuse de faire les mêmes erreurs que lui, même si j'ai pris des sentiers qui lui étaient communs.

- Lesquels ?

- Ceux qui nous font feindre l'indifférence, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Ceux qui m'ont fait dire des paroles blessantes, alors que je ne les pensais pas du tout...

- Elles ont pourtant franchi la barrière de tes lèvres, de manière cinglante, en plus. Tu as réussi à me faire mal, Sherlock. Sans que je comprenne ma faute, en plus. Tout allait bien, et, sans coup férir, tu me lances une horreur, dans le but de me faire du mal, délibérément. Tu avais peur qu'un jour je te trahisse ou que je te blesse, mais là, c'est toi qui m'as fait du mal.

Ma tête se leva vers son visage.

- Je ne le voulais pas, Hélène, je te le jure...

- Trop tard, Sherlock, me dit-elle d'une voix qui se brisa. Le mal est fait. Laisse-moi.

« Oh non, elle ne le souhaitait pas », me dis-je. En étant à genoux, j'avais encore une chance de la récupérer. « Hélène, pensai-je, tu es prise dans mes filets, tu m'aimes toujours et tu meurs d'envie de me reprendre ». Mais je devais jouer serré et lui faire comprendre de manière détournée ce que je ressentais pour elle.

- Tu aurais pu avoir tous les hommes que tu voulais dans ton lit ? lui demandai-je en la fixant dans le vert de ses yeux. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure...

- Mais enfin, quel est le rapport ?

Là, j'étais sur le fil du rasoir.

- J'aurais pu avoir d'autres femmes dans le mien, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, lui avouai-je.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? me demanda-t-elle se pinçant ses lèvres. Pas le temps ?

- Non, devine, ou déduit ! fis-je en lui lançant la perche.

- Pas... pas envie ? fit-elle du bout des lèvres. Pas assez belles ?

Ma grimace en entendant ses paroles fut éloquente. Ce fut un peu exaspéré qu'elle ne l'ai pas compris que je lui révélai :

- Non, tout simplement parce que je n'éprouvais _rien_ pour elles... Il n'y a que toi qui comptes à mes yeux, juste toi et personne d'autre et sûrement pas une autre femme. Tu aurais pu le déduire, quand même.

- Mon esprit doit encore être embrumé par les jolies choses que tu m'as dites, lorsque je te soignais...

Un léger sarcasme, mais avec une pointe d'humour qui perçait dans la voix. La ligne rouge s'éloignait-elle ? Oui, mais il me fallait encore aller un peu plus loin. Ce que je fis :

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas une seule des horreurs que je t'ai dites, il y a deux jours.

- Pourquoi me les as-tu dis, alors ? me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur mes cheveux.

Ce contact me fit du bien. Elle ne cherchait plus à s'échapper. Gagné, Sherlock !

- Parce que tu es mariée, et malgré le fait que ton mari soit juste un ami, il y a un fossé entre nous. À quoi bon se faire plus de mal ? Je voulais que tu me haïsses pour te rendre la séparation moins douloureuse... Moi, j'aurais continué à te chérir en silence...

- Sherlock... Tu...

Sa voix se brisa légèrement.

- Oui, je suis fou, je sais, murmurai-je. Je ne voulais pas que tu continues à espérer qu'un jour je puisse te prendre à Baker Street que tu continues à te faire du mal, en attendant un jour qui ne viendrait jamais. Alors, pour que tu puisses vivre sans te morfondre, j'avais décidé qu'il valait mieux se séparer et pour ne pas que tu te languisse de moi. J'ai fait ce que je fais de mieux : j'ai été odieux avec toi pour que tu me haïsses et que tu m'oublies. Je te présente mes excuses, fais-en ce que tu veux.

- Pourquoi t'excuser, Sherlock ?

- Cela m'a fait mal de ressentir ta haine, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir mes parents, quand ils se lançaient des horreurs.

Sa pique sur ma ressemblance avec mon père m'avait poignardé et j'en sentais encore la morsure.

- Et de ressentir mon indifférence ? me demanda Hélène.

- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le vives aussi... lui avouai-je du bout des lèvres.

- Moi aussi, j'ai appris à masquer mes sentiments, pourtant, cela m'a blessé au plus haut point, m'avoua-t-elle. Demande à John... Quand tu m'as annoncé froidement qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de nous deux et qu'il n'y en aurait jamais, j'ai estimé que ça ne valait pas la peine que je laisse transparaître le mal que tes paroles me faisait. J'ai eu dur, mais j'ai attendu d'être sortie pour l'exprimer.

Je fis la grimace : voilà pourquoi elle n'avait rien laissé paraître devant moi.

- Watson a raison, je suis immonde.

- Relève-toi... m'ordonna-t-elle.

- Non ! Amélia m'a dit, après ton départ, que je me devais d'implorer ton pardon, et ce, à genoux ! Ce que je fais. J'ai été odieux avec toi et avec ma petite fille... J'ai une passion pour l'autodestruction et au lieu de choisir le bien, je prends le mal. Je ne me sens jamais aussi vivant que quand je suis sur une enquête ou quand je souffre.

- Tu es le type le plus... Je n'ai même pas de mot, je pense qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore inventé.

- Odieux ? Abject ? Egotique ? Détestable ? Dur ? Cruel ? Sans-cœur ? Insensible ? Méprisable ? Austère ? Froid ?

- Un peu de tout à la fois, me certifia-t-elle. Quant à moi, je dois être folle ou masochiste. Oublions les mauvais moments de ces derniers jours et repartons de l'avant, veux-tu ?

Mes bras lui enserrèrent encore plus fort sa taille et je sentis ses mains me caresser la tête.

- Relève-toi et embrasse-moi ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans les miennes et, me mettant debout, je la serrai dans mes bras où elle vint se blottir tout contre mon corps.

Nos lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser plus que passionné et mes mains lui caressèrent tout le dos de manière fort suggestive.

- Doucement, nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Pour la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, il faudra attendre plus tard...

Mes lèvres passèrent dans son cou et je la fis frissonner.

- Tu étais sincère alors, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? me demanda-t-elle en relevant une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Jamais je n'aurais dû me laisser aller ainsi et te le murmurer, bien que je ne m'en souvienne plus, fis-je en réfléchissant pour tenter de trouver comment j'avais pu laisser échapper ça durant mon endormissement.

- Pourquoi ?

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

- Tu as une vie de famille... Nous sommes de toute façon condamné à être séparés ! Je l'ai toujours su, dès le départ... C'est pour cela que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je t'aimais, parce que tout était impossible entre nous. Toi même tu t'en doutais, aussi. La vie ensemble était déjà improbable entre nous avant, mais maintenant, elle est impossible. Chacun de son côté... Toi avec ton mari et tes enfants, et moi avec... avec moi-même.

- En vertu de quelles décisions la vie entre nous est-elle impossible ? me demanda-t-elle avec fougue. Pourquoi en arrives-tu toujours à te faire du mal ?

Posant ma tête sur son épaule, je plongeai au fond de moi-même. Toutes mes peurs, toutes mes tortures mentales venaient d'un seul événement qui m'avait profondément blessé, me laissant les chairs à vif : la mort de Christine et mon incapacité à la protéger. Le fait que je ne m'étais pas comporté en homme, puisque je n'avais pas su affronter mon père, ne trouvant la force de le défier qu'après avoir appris sa mort et, ce jour là, devant la tombe de la fille que j'avais aimée, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais aimer. Mon cœur était mort. Tous mes problèmes venaient en partie de là.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour le bonheur, Hélène, lui avouai-je. Tu me diras que c'est stupide, mais il me fait peur. J'ai toujours été persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais plus être heureux.

- La fatalité n'existe que lorsque l'on croit en elle, me répondit Hélène.

- Je me suis toujours senti coupable et cela me poursuivra toute ma vie. Cela me bloque pour beaucoup de choses, Hélène.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma figure et elle me regarda tendrement.

- As-tu jamais réfléchi au fait que la seule personne qui puisse te pardonner, c'est toi-même ? me dit-elle en me caressant le visage. Quelque soit la faute que tu as commise envers Christine, quelques soient les erreurs dont tu te sens coupable, son absolution t'en aurait-elle libérée ? Un homme d'église peut absoudre un homme aux yeux du Dieu auquel il croit, mais s'il ne se pardonne pas lui-même, il vivra avec ses fautes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, quand bien même son Dieu lui ouvrirait ses bras à sa mort.

- Hélène, _je_ n'arrive pas à me pardonner ! Le problème vient de ma conscience. Quand je me tourne vers l'avenir, je ne vois rien, hormis mon métier. Aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? À part la profession de détective consultant que j'ai créé et dont je m'en tire honorablement, je n'ai rien.

- Sherlock, je ne peux pas te dire comment te pardonner à toi-même, ni comment en finir avec ta culpabilité... Tout ce que je peux t'offrir, c'est une main amicale, ou plus, si tu le désires. Je peux t'offrir une chance de changer l'avenir, puisque l'on ne peut changer le passé. Tu es libre... A toi de voir si tu veux transformer ton ciel en enfer, ou ton enfer en ciel.

- Comptes-tu divorcer de ton comte italien ? demandai-je, la gorge serrée.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux.

- Non, je ne le puis. C'est hors de question, nous avons signé un contrat et je dois le respecter. Les enfants ont besoin d'une vie stable et mon époux leur offre cette stabilité affective que tu ne saurais pas leur donner, à cause de ton activité. De plus, cela ne se fait pas.

- Ton mari est plus riche que moi, aussi...Tu perdrais à te séparer de lui.

Cela l'agaça légèrement que j'ose proférer pareille chose. Elle eut un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur.

- Ce n'est pas une question de moyen, Sherlock. Mais Elizabeth adore son père et il le lui rend bien. Les séparer équivaudrait à les tuer tous les deux. Même si tu intrigues la petite au plus au point, son affection va à Alessandro. Non, la séparer de celui qu'elle considère comme son père la traumatiserait et je ferais beaucoup de mal à mon mari et il ne le mérite pas. Mon Louis, à la rigueur, il serait content...

- Ils ne s'aiment vraiment pas ?

- Alex a toujours été correct avec lui, et il ne favorise pas la petite au détriment du grand. Mais Louis n'est pas complice avec lui, comme il l'est avec moi, ou avec toi. Dès le départ il ne l'a pas accepté, malgré tous les efforts qu'Alex a fait pour le mettre à l'aise... Louis l'a catalogué dans les personnes avec lesquelles il doit parler le moins possible.

Ce garnement jouait à l'indifférence totale avec cet homme et ce comportement n'était pas sain. Je me promis d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

- As-tu l'intention de vivre à Londres ? demandai-je, espérant que si elle venait vivre dans la City, je puisse les voir plus souvent.

Elle grimaça.

- Les règles morales de Londres sont aussi dures qu'en France, pour un couple d'homme. Et avec des enfants et des chevaux, la vie à la campagne est mieux adaptée. Alessandro refuse qu'ils respirent l'air vicié de Londres, donc, je n'habiterai pas la City.

- Alors, nous sommes toujours dans une impasse, conclu-je avec dépit. Tu vis en France et moi à Londres... Condamnés à vivre chacun de son côté. Séparés... Sans se haïr, mais séparés tout de même.

Une boule monta dans le fond de ma gorge en pensant que je ne la verrais plus... Ou du moins, pas très souvent.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes tempes et elle relava ma tête doucement pour plonger dans mes yeux avec un petit sourire complice.

- Seule une mer nous sépare et un morceau de terre, m'expliqua-t-elle. Les trains et les bateaux n'ont pas été inventés pour les chiens. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de les utiliser pour venir passer du temps près de toi ? Je viens à Baker Street, je te pourris la vie, j'abuse de ton corps et je rentre à la maison... La voilà, mon idée que je veux t'exposer depuis le début.

- Mais... Et les enfants ?

- Ils sont grands, ils peuvent se passer de moi pendant une semaine ou dix jours. Dans quelques années, ils pleureront pour que je parte et que je les laisse seuls. Cela fait quatre ans que je ne vis que pour eux, j'ai aussi le droit de vivre un peu pour moi. Et je te parie qu'ils voudront m'accompagner, juste pour essayer de résoudre tes enquêtes et te pourrir la vie...

- Et si jamais j'ai une enquête ?

- Jusqu'à présent, tu n'enquêtes pas la nuit, contra-t-elle. Je serai là pour te réchauffer les draps et la journée, ce sera les boutiques avec Meredith et Andrew comme chaperon. Si les enfants m'accompagnent, j'aurai assez à faire avec eux. Je peux toujours abandonner Louis dans une bibliothèque, il ne se rendra même pas compte de ma disparition.

- Où logeront-ils, en attendant ? l'interrogeai-je, bien décidé à passer toutes les hypothèses en revue.

A l'aide de ses doigts, elle énuméra :

- Il y a plusieurs possibilités : la petite chambre du haut ou la chambre vide de Watson, sauf si tu l'occupes avec tes dossiers... L'hôtel Cosmopolitan, ta pièce secrète, ou tout simplement, je loue un pied-à-terre à Londres... Ainsi, si tu n'es pas libre, je ne suis pas à la porte.

- Tu viendrais régulièrement, alors ? Et avec les deux énergumènes, en plus ?

- Oui, juste pour te pourrir la vie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Régulièrement, juste de quoi devenir une dépendance pour toi. Mais pas de trop, pour ne pas que tu me maudisses... Une semaine à Londres et le reste en France. Ou plus à Londres... Alex fait des affaires en Angleterre aussi et vu son amour pour les livres, je pourrais l'oublier, lui aussi, chez Hartchard's une semaine. Ou mieux : chez Guillaume, il paraît qu'il a des vieux grimoires intéressants. Sherlock, nous n'aurons pas une vie de couple conventionnelle, toi et moi, mais je suppose que nous n'y serions pas arrivés autrement. Cette solution règle _tous_ les problèmes : je reste la comtesse Trebaldi et aucun des truands de Londres n'aura connaissance de l'existence de ta fille.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Je pense que c'est la seule solution, en effet. Tu devais être mariée...

- Mariage de raison. Mon coeur t'appartiens...

- Le mien est dans ta main depuis longtemps déjà. Ces derniers temps, il tournait moins rond. Depuis ton départ, en fait. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'allait plus bien.

- L'aveu que tu m'as fait était sincère ?

- Oui, murmurai-je dans le creux de son oreille. Je ne te le dirai pas souvent, mais je t'aime, Hélène. Et là, je ne suis pas à moitié endormi.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle. Depuis le temps que je les attends, ces mots !

- Je te les ai murmuré cette nuit, pourtant, fis-je avec étonnement.

- Oui, mais entre un murmure à moitié endormi et une vraie déclaration, tout à fait éveillé, je choisis le deuxième, me dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Moi aussi, Sherlock, je t'aime et je te promets de ne pas devenir une horrible romantique. Je me fiche bien que tu me le dises, maintenant que je l'ai entendu, mais il faudra me le prouver d'autres manières...

- Comment ? fis-je innocemment. De cette manière ?

Je me penchai vers elle et nos lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser plus calme, plus tendre.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et resta immobile pendant quelques instants, savourant la quiétude retrouvée. Sa joue se colla ensuite contre la mienne, ses lèvres me titillèrent le lobe de l'oreille et je sentis que ma joue était humide.

- Tu pleures ? lui demandai-je.

- Non... me dit-elle en reniflant.

- Ta joue est humide de larmes et tu viens de mouiller la mienne. Donc, tu pleures.

Elle acquiesça.

- De bonheur, seulement de bonheur... Me retrouver dans tes bras et savoir que je vais te revoir... Mais toi aussi tu pleures, si ta joue est humide.

- Non, c'est à cause de tes larmes. Tu viens de frotter ta joue contre la mienne et c'est toi qui l'as mouillée.

Sa main droite se leva et elle me caressa la joue gauche.

- Bizarre... Que ta joue droite soit humide à cause de mes larmes, je peux le concevoir. Mais pas la gauche. Que dois-je en déduire ?

- Les femmes ne devraient pas être aussi intelligente ! pestai-je. Cela nous perdra, nous les hommes.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

**(1) Le titre « Bonne nuit, monsieur Holmes »** est en fait une phrase dite par Irène Adler, dans « un scandale en Bohême » quand elle se déguise en homme pour suivre le curieux clergyman. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a eu affaire à Holmes, elle lui lance « bonne nuit, monsieur Holmes ».

**(2) Extrait du chapitre 163 : Ouvre cette porte où je la défonce (partie 4 : retour à Baker Street). Dialogue entre Sherlock Holmes et Amélia où elle lui ordonne de se mettre à genoux devant Hélène pour implorer son pardon.**

- Mais espèce d'imbécile ! Cette fille t'aime, ne l'oublie pas ! Alors un jour elle franchira le seuil de ta demeure et ce jour là, ne soit pas trop dur avec elle ! Que du contraire, prend la dans tes bras et supplie là de te pardonner tes erreurs ! Mets-toi à genoux même !

- Me mettre à genoux ? fis-je incrédule. Amélia, tu te sens bien ?

- OUI ! cria-t-elle avec toute la colère dont elle était capable. Tu t'es conduis comme un rustre avec elle ! Crois-tu qu'elle est joyeuse en ce moment même ? Non ! Elle est sans doute par terre elle aussi et souffre autant que toi ! Tout cela parce que tu as eu peur de t'engager ! Donc, tu te mettras à genoux et tu lui demanderas pardon !

- C'est toi qui me cries dessus maintenant ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère sur toi Sherlock, mais je préfère te crier dessus pour que tu comprennes bien que _dans ce cas-ci_, tu es responsable ! Pas dans la mort de Christine !

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut avec les lèvres qui tremblaient un peu.

- Tu sais, quand ton père a détruit ta mère, elle m'avait confié un jour que s'il lui avait demandé pardon comme il aurait dû le faire – c'est à dire à genoux ! – elle lui aurait pardonné au bout d'un moment... mais il ne l'a pas fait et cela a prit des proportions énormes ! Ton père n'avait même pas été capable de lui présenter des excuses valables, même pas prit la peine de raser les murs, même pas jugé nécessaire de renouveler ses excuses tous les jours jusqu'à ce que ta mère lui pardonne ! S'il l'avait fait, les choses auraient été différentes...


	9. VI : Chap 268 : L'ombre du passé

**Chapitre 268 : L'ombre du passé (Nuit du 9 au 10 octobre 1889)  
><strong>

- Viens, Sherlock, allons nous asseoir dans le canapé, m'enjoignit-elle en me tirant par la main.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé lourdement, comme jamais elle n'aurait pu le faire en présence d'autres personnes, puisqu'elle devait adopter les manières d'une lady. Apparemment, mon Hélène n'avait pas changé... Elle faisait toujours fi des convenances.

- Sherlock, murmura-t-elle tandis que je m'asseyais à ses côtés. Évite l'introspection, ce n'est pas bon pour nous deux...

- Il paraît qu'une vie sans dispute ou conflit est impossible, philosophai-je en étendant mes longues jambes.

- Pourquoi éprouves-tu ce besoin morbide de te faire du mal et de penser que les autres vont t'en faire ? Certes, fit-elle en levant sa main pour m'empêcher de parler, tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, je le conçois, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme tes parents. Tu peux être différent de ton père, _si tu le veux vraiment_.

- Mon père n'est pas un modèle à prendre en exemple, fis-je amèrement. C'était une brute...

Je poussai un long soupir. Il était peut-être plus que temps de commencer à me défaire de mon passé. Pas l'oublier, mais commencer une longue convalescence, au sinon j'allais de nouveau plonger dans les affres de mon histoire tourmentée.

- Au sujet de mon père, commençai-je péniblement... Le jour où j'ai reçu ta lettre, Amélia était venue... J'ai voulu à tout prix savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre mon père et ma mère, avant ma naissance. Suite à plusieurs fausses couches et au décès des jumelles, mère ne voulait plus d'enfants, père oui. Il n'a pas compris le chagrin de ma mère, elle voulait en parler, mais pas lui. Ils ont creusé un fossé d'incompréhension entre eux.

Sa main se posa sur la mienne et elle me l'enveloppa :

- Ta mère, comme beaucoup de femmes, voulait parler de son malheur, partager sa peine pour alléger le fardeau. Cela fait du bien, j'en sais quelque chose.

- Mon père, comme beaucoup d'hommes, ne voulait pas montrer sa peine...

- Le jour où les hommes et les femmes se comprendront n'est pas encore arrivé, me dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Amélia m'a dit qu'ils s'aimaient toujours. Pourtant, ce n'était que disputes à longueur de journées, ou l'indifférence totale... Il a été odieux avec elle, et le jour où elle est décédée, Amélia m'a dit qu'il avait pleuré comme un enfant.

- C'était un homme qui, comme toi, ne savait pas exprimer les choses qu'il ressentait, me dit-elle en soupirant. Au lieu de me dire que tu tiens à moi, que tu ne veux pas me perdre, que tu ne sais pas comment faire pour nous deux, tu te retranches derrière les paroles cinglantes.

- Je... On ne m'a pas appris, Hélène.

- On l'apprend tout seul, tu sais, stipula-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.

- J'ai dû perdre le peu que j'avais appris au contact de Christine, alors, déclarai-je en me tentant de me remémorer comment j'étais à l'époque. Les sentiments m'empêchent de raisonner clairement, bloquant ma froide logique et me faisant commettre des erreurs que je n'aurais pas commises en temps normal. Ne t'offusque pas si tu me trouves froid et distant dès que je suis sur une affaire. Et si je suis taiseux, cela ne sera pas en raison d'une bouderie de ma part, juste que j'ai besoin de rester silencieux.

Sa main se posa sur mon genou et elle me le caressa tendrement.

- Promis, je te laisserai ronchonner dans ton coin, m'informa-t-elle. Moi aussi je grogne deux ou trois jours par mois. Mais tu me allais me parler d'Amélia et de tes questions au sujet de la dispute entre tes parents, après la mort des jumelles.

Un maelström de sentiments failli m'envahir, mais je les refoulai au plus profond de moi. Si je voulais en parler, j'allais devoir faire abstraction de ce que je ressentais et présenter les faits comme dans une enquête : de manière froide et détachée.

- Mon père a fait une chose qui m'a dégoutté au plus haut point. Lorsque Amélia me l'a avoué, j'ai compris l'animosité que mère avait ressentie à mon égard... Je t'avais déjà dit qu'après ses fausses couches, ma mère ne voulait plus d'enfants, elle faisait donc chambre à part, laissant mon père s'amuser avec ses maîtresses... Un soir, alors qu'il était ivre, il est entré dans la chambre de ma mère et...

_J'aurais dû_ présenter cela comme des faits : de manière froide et détachée. Mais je ne le pu. Les mots se bloquèrent dans le fond de ma gorge. La main d'Hélène serra plus fort la mienne, mais elle resta silencieuse. Je lui en fus gré.

- Le plancher s'est ouvert sous mes pieds au moment où Amélia m'a expliqué que mon père avait, ce soir là, violé sa propre femme. Même si au regard de la loi, ce n'est pas considéré comme un viol...

- Sherlock, me dit-elle la gorge serrée. La loi n'est pas juste, et tu le sais bien. Les femmes n'ont aucun droit, même pas celui de porter plainte contre un acte pareil. Dieu du ciel, je comprends mieux pourquoi cette femme t'a haï, lorsque tu es né.

Hochant la tête, je me couchai sur le canapé, obligeant Hélène à reculer et me roulai en boule, posant ma joue sur ses cuisses. Sa main vint me caresser les cheveux et je restai silencieux durant quelques minutes. En parler n'était pas facile, mais je devais exorciser une partie de mon ténébreux passé.

- J'étais le fruit de l'infamie de mon père... fis-je au bout du long silence. Chaque fois qu'elle me voyait, elle repensait à cette nuit. Amélia m'a appris que le jour où mère s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait juré à mon père qu'elle haïrait l'enfant et que _jamais_ elle n'aurait un geste tendre pour lui. Orgueilleuse comme elle l'était – tout comme mon père – elle a fait en sorte de ne jamais revenir sur sa parole, même si Amélia m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle aurait aimé me chérir.

Ses doigts passèrent dans mes cheveux, arrangeant une mèche qui s'était rebellée.

- Vous êtes des sacrées têtes de mules, dans ta famille ! C'est votre satané orgueil qui vous perdra. Pardonnes-tu à ta mère son comportement, depuis que tu en connais la cause ?

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question ou je n'avais pas voulu y réfléchir.

- Pardonner est une chose, fis-je avec lenteur. Comprendre en est une autre. Depuis les confidences d'Amélia sur ma conception, je sais que je n'étais pas l'objet du désir de mère. Mycroft avait été désiré, moi, pas. Le premier avait été conçu alors qu'ils s'aimaient, le deuxième... non. Je peux _comprendre_ que chaque fois que ma mère posait les yeux sur son ventre, cela ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs. Elle aurait aimé que je meure avant de voir le jour.

La main d'Hélène me caressa la joue. Mon passé devait lui rappeler les mauvais moments du sien. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle me répondit.

- Moi-même, ayant souhaité perdre mon « locataire », je comprends l'état d'esprit de ta mère. De plus, ce n'était pas un inconnu qui lui avait fait cela, mais son mari. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé...

- Oui, fis-je dans un souffle.

- Donc, poursuivit Hélène, c'est normal qu'elle n'ait pas souhaité ta venue...

- Je peux le comprendre aussi, fis-je en soupirant. Mais je n'étais pas le responsable.

- Amélia t'a dit que, pourtant, elle t'aimait ? éluda-t-elle.

Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu en me parlant que même si l'enfant n'était pas responsable, une femme violée ne pouvait pas aimer le fruit de cet acte innommable. Elle avait tellement haï le sien, avant sa naissance, qu'elle avait eu du mal à l'aimer ensuite.

- Oui, ma mère a finalement gardé sa haine pour mon père... Elle aurait aimé me chérir et s'occuper de moi, mais son orgueil et sa colère contre mon père lui ayant fait hurler que jamais elle ne s'occuperait de l'enfant à naître et que jamais elle ne l'aimerait, elle s'est sentie obligée de tenir parole. Elle en avait fait le serment. La messe était dite.

- Aimer son enfant, mais ne pas le montrer... Dieu du ciel, s'exclama-t-elle. Sherlock, mais c'est de ta mère, que tu tiens ! Tu m'aimais, mais tu ne disais rien...

- En effet, répondis-je, mais souviens-toi que je n'ai pas été odieux ou froid avec toi, lors de notre rencontre. Ni même après.

Sa main caressa mon cou.

- Si, il y a eu quelques fois où j'ai dû te remettre au pas, me rétorqua-t-elle. C'était sans doute au moment où tu te posais le plus de questions, surtout quand tu venais chez moi, et que tu avais l'impression d'être empêtré dans une vie de famille, avec moi qui t'avais servi le petit-déjeuner et Louis assis à table. Ça te faisait peur et tu devenais désagréable. Tu avais peur de ce que tu ressentais pour moi, peur de la tendresse que tu avais pour un petit démon blond et peur de t'engager. Alors, comme ta mère quand elle avait peur de se laisser aller et de montrer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi, tu devenais abject. Vous êtes pareils...

- J'ai ôté mon armure devant toi, Hélène, murmurai-je. Bien plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Ma mère a toujours caché l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, ne le confiant qu'à Amélia. Elle était contente que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de moi, car elle savait tout l'amour que cette femme prodiguait au petit garçon que j'étais. Elle lui demandait de mes nouvelles en cachette, surtout lorsque j'étais malade. Alors, la comprendre, j'en suis capable, je l'ai fait. Mais pour le pardon... Non.

Toute mon enfance, j'avais souffert du comportement d'indifférence de mère à mon égard. Malgré leur aisance financière, mère n'avait pas vraiment laissé une nounou s'occuper de mon frère aîné, préférant le choyer elle-même. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire jaser les alentours : une mère, épouse d'un squire (1), qui désire élever son enfant elle-même.

Hélène eut un petit éclat de rire lorsque je lui en fis part :

- Une lady, épouse d'un comte, qui élève sa fille elle-même, ça a dû faire jaser aussi. Mais bon, j'avais ma tante et ma belle-mère pour me suppléer. Sans oublier l'épouse de Giuseppe.

- Tu n'as donc pas engagé de gouvernante et de nounou ?

- Non, il valait mieux ne pas introduire d'éléments étrangers dans la maisonnée, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil significatif. Trop dangereux pour Alessandro et son compagnon. Ma tante nous a servi d'alibi et monsieur Lewis a donné des cours particuliers à Louis, mais ce ne sera jamais un bon élève, sauf en littérature. Enfin, ce n'était pas l'objet de notre discussion. Par contre, je pense que tu devrais commencer à pardonner à ta mère, même si tu en as souffert quand tu étais jeune, elle aussi a dû souffrir de ne pas pouvoir t'étreindre.

- Hélène, m'emportai-je, il lui suffisait de le faire... Son orgueil, son damné orgueil, l'en a empêché !

Elle me tapota l'épaule :

- Le tien a failli te faire commettre des erreurs dont tu aurais eu à regretter ensuite, Sherlock. Il t'a privé de la naissance d'Elizabeth, de ses premiers pas, ainsi que tout ce qui fait les joies d'une famille. Certes, tu as évité les inconvénients.

L'orgueil et l'entêtement avaient contraint ma mère à me regarder grandir de loin, sans poser une seule fois une main bienveillante sur mon épaule, et moi, j'avais reproduit le même schéma avec Hélène. Sans oublier une certaine pudibonderie qui m'empêchait aussi de lui tenir la main en public ou de lui manifester des preuves de mes sentiments à son égard. Ces genres de témoignages d'affection resteraient pour le privé.

- Ma punition est élevée, fis-je avec amertume. Elle ne portera pas mon nom et m'appellera « monsieur Holmes » ou « Sherlock ».

- Elle peut dire « parrain »... Sherlock, tu as eu ta chance, mais c'est le même orgueil qui t'a fait partir en courant.

Je m'insurgeai quand même vu qu'il n'y avait pas _que ça_ :

- Non, c'est la peur de vous perdre, à cause de moi ou de mon métier, qui m'a fait renoncer. Mon choix n'avait pas été facile, mais il fut délibéré. Je savais que j'allais souffrir, même si je n'y étais pas préparé.

- Lorsque tu me balance des : « il n'y a rien entre nous », alors que tu penses le contraire... fit-elle, me lançant quelques aménités.

Grinçant, le ton de sa voix !

- Là, d'accord, c'est ma mère qui dit à mon père qu'elle ne m'aime pas, alors qu'elle meurt d'envie de me serrer contre elle, fis-je en lui donnant raison, parce que c'était ainsi. Pareil avec mon père : elle disait qu'elle le haïssait, et sur son lit de mort, ma mère lui a avoué qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et lui, il a pleuré comme un enfant, implorant son pardon pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Trop tard pour réparer les dégâts.

Sa main me caressa le menton, suivant la courbe de ma mâchoire, remontant vers mon cou. Je la vis sourire.

- Le cercle vicieux est levé, alors, puisque tu as imploré mon pardon de mon vivant, et peu de temps après... Tu as vaincu un de tes démons. Pardonne à ta mère, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, le jour où ces mots ont franchis sa bouche. Ton père l'avait... violé, et moi aussi, j'ai eu des mots très dur envers l'enfant que je portais. Moi aussi j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas garder l'enfant, moi aussi je voulais qu'il meure. J'ai juste fait l'effort après sa naissance d'attendre, pour en être sûre.

- Au final, tu as eu raison...

- Ce ne fut pas facile, tu sais, m'avoua-t-elle. Chaque fois que je la regardais, je pensais à toi et cela ne m'aidait pas du tout. J'avais un véritable blocage lorsque je devais la nourrir au sein. Au départ, j'avais pensé que ce serait magnifique d'élever ton enfant, mais les souvenirs de tous mes bons moments passés avec toi me pourrissaient la vie, puisque j'étais dans la crainte de ne plus les revivre. Il m'a fallu du temps pour apaiser mes propres démons, et quand cela fut fait, ma fille était plus proche de son père qu'elle ne le sera jamais de moi.

- Papa poule ? ricanai-je malgré moi. C'est rare, dans la noblesse...

Elle eu un éclat de rire puis redevint sérieuse.

- Si je te disais ce qu'il en pense, de la noblesse... N'oublie pas que c'est un peu grâce à lui si j'ai gardé l'enfant. Karl avait beau me répéter que j'avais une chance sur deux, sans la présence de mon futur mari à mes côtés, je n'aurais pas pu élever ma fille. Le courage m'aurait manqué et les conventions de la bonne société m'auraient obligées à vivre dans des quartiers populeux. Ou alors, j'aurais dû la confier à une famille aimante...

- Ne m'oblige pas à lui dire « merci » tout de même, maugréai-je, même si j'étais conscient que sans lui, Hélène aurait dû se séparer d'Elizabeth. Si tu étais venue avec l'enfant, je ne t'aurais pas laissé dehors...

- M'aurais-tu épousé, alors ?

- Porter mon nom aurait été trop dangereux, Hélène, murmurai-je. Tu le sais. Autant accrocher une pancarte dans votre dos en indiquant aux truands que, si ils veulent me mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'est à vous qu'ils doivent s'en prendre.

- Tu vois, je le savais, ricana-t-elle doucement. J'aurais privé ma fille d'une vie stable.

- Hélène, nous ne devrions pas aller dans cette direction là...

- Sherlock, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je sais, au fond de moi, que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé tomber. Mais je sais aussi que je t'aurais embarrassé plus qu'autre chose, avec deux enfants, dont un nouveau-né. Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes à Baker Street parce que tu te _sentais obligé_, mais parce que tu en _avais envie_. Si j'avais été chez toi, je ne sais pas où nous en serions, à présent, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas dans la sérénité. Je t'aurais demandé des choses dont tu n'aurais pas su me donner. Le temps ne s'achète pas et la disponibilité non plus. Liza a eu un début de vie dans le calme et la douceur. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Les enfants d'abord, fis-je en me redressant. Tu as sans doute eu raison. Ton mari avait plus de temps à leur consacrer que moi.

Je restai silencieux, me demandant comment j'aurais pu gérer l'histoire si Hélène avait débarqué avec notre fille... Déjà, j'aurais douté. Il m'aurait fallu du temps avant d'être sûr de ma paternité. J'aurais dû les cacher, et pas à Baker Street, car une mère et un nouveau-né, cela se sait vite. Il m'aurait fallu ruser aussi pour aller les voir, et vu l'abondance d'affaires que j'avais eue, sans parler de mon voyage sur la lande pour l'affaire des Baskerville, Hélène ne m'aurait pas beaucoup vu. Non, ces quatre années avaient été riches en affaires et m'auraient laissé peu de temps pour m'occuper d'eux. Tout compte fait, la meilleure solution était celle qu'elle avait choisie, même si j'aurais toujours un petit pincement au cœur d'avoir raté de nombreuses choses en ce qui concernait ma fille.

Ma main se posa sur sa cuisse et j'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Pour le reste, demandai-je, comment se passe ta vie dans l'aristocratie ?

Sa main droite fit le geste de chasser une mouche invisible.

- Je les évite au possible, hormis certaines réceptions auxquelles nous avons dû participer, et celles que nous avons dû donner. Bref, je les ai en horreur, et entendre toutes ces pimbêches discuter que « si les pauvres sont pauvres, c'est parce que c'est Dieu qui le veut », ça me donne envie de bondir.

- Aie, fis-je à voix haute. Suffragiste ? (2)

Je dus toucher un point sensible car sa voix s'anima et elle s'enflamma.

- Quand un homme travaille comme un fou plus de douze heures par jour et que au final, il gagne à peine de quoi se payer un quignon de pain, je ne suis pas d'accord. La pauvreté n'est pas une fatalité de Dieu, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sont nées avec une cuillère un or dans la bouche qu'elles doivent se permettre ce genre de réflexion. Alors oui, « suffragiste » s'il le faut. Et anti-corset, en prime.

- Tu n'en mets toujours pas ? rigolai-je doucement, repensant que lorsqu'elle avait dû en mettre un, elle ne l'avait pas lacé.

- Obligée, quand on va à une réception, mais je ne le lace pas. Je ne suis pas folle. C'est un instrument de torture, cette horreur.

- N'exagérons rien, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'emporta avec encore plus de fougue :

- Au niveau des douleurs qu'il occasionne, c'est l'équivalent d'un pal en torture. Imagines-tu ce qu'une femme peut ressentir quand le corset est lacé à fond ? Sais-tu que l'on corsète des jeunes filles de douze ans à peine ? Parfois moins ? Dès six ans !

- Les aléas de la mode qui veut que vous ayez de jolies tailles, fis-je un peu gêné de la tournure que prenait notre conversation.

- Oh, oui, la taille « sablier », railla-t-elle en fustigeant ledit corset. Cet instrument barbare est tellement serré qu'il comprime la respiration et le diaphragme. Pourquoi crois-tu que les jeunes demoiselles tombent si souvent en pâmoison ? Parce qu'elle ne savent plus respirer, tiens. Et tout cela pour leur faire perdre au moins deux tailles. Tout est serré, comprimé. Provoquant des douleurs intolérables... Les hanches rétrécissent... Pas de mystère, Sherlock : si tant de femmes meurent en mettant au monde leur enfant, c'est la faute au port du corset.

- Attends, fis-je, pris de court. Le corset n'est-il pas un mal nécessaire ? Toutes les jeunes filles qui en ont porté un ne sont pas décédées. Et des tas d'enfants survivent à la naissance, et leurs mères aussi. Ils sont nombreux, les survivants, non ?

- Il y a des tas de soldats qui survivent aux guerres, contre-attaqua-t-elle avec douceur. Est-ce pour autant qu'elles sont un mal nécessaire ?

- En effet, fis-je contrit. Donc, tu n'en portes toujours pas ? Pourtant, tu as gardé une taille assez fine, même si elle l'est moins qu'il y a quatre ans.

Le regard qu'elle porta sur ma personne était aussi noir que la nuit.

- Merci, Sherlock, fit-elle avec froideur. Sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir retrouvé ma taille de jeune fille après mon accouchement.

- Non, Hélène, fis-je en levant les mains. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que malgré ces quelques kilos en trop, tu es toujours aussi attirante.

- Quelques kilos en trop ? grinça-t-elle. Toujours aussi charmant, à ce que je constate.

- Non, je...

Un éclair fugace passa dans son œil et je compris que je venais de me faire avoir.

- Bon, tu gagnes la manche, me résignai-je de mauvaise grâce. Je me suis fait avoir.

- Les kilos pris après mon accouchement ont été perdus à la sueur de mon front, m'avoua-t-elle en souriant du bon tour qu'elle venait de me jouer. De longues marches en solitaire, ou avec Alessandro, des tisanes et de l'exercice. Mais pas de corset. Et ma fille n'en portera pas. J'ai croisé, à un bal, l'épouse d'un duc qui avait la taille tellement fine que j'en suis restée bouche bée. Depuis qu'elle est enfant, elle en porte un qui lui comprime jusqu'au bas ventre, avec une « cuillère » en acier. Une des pires cuirasses qui existe. Ensuite, elle se plaint, la pauvre chérie, de n'avoir pas su porter son enfant jusqu'à la naissance. Elle ne l'avait enlevé que sur la fin, son corset...

- Et bien, je te retrouve telle que tu étais quand je t'ai perdu, soupirai-je. Anarchiste, révolutionnaire, hérétique, suffragiste, en butte avec la société bien pensante. Voguant à contre courant des autres.

Ma main se posa sur la sienne et je levai son poignet à hauteur de mes lèvres :

- Ne change pas, je te prie, le jour où tu te couleras dans le moule, je serai bien contrit.

- Reste toi-même aussi et ne vire pas en un horrible romantique, me menaça-t-elle.

- Oui, maître, fis-je moqueur. Pas de risques, tu le sais.

- Ça, je m'en doutais...

Puis, ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue et elle me dit :

- Mes paupières se ferment toutes seules, je vais m'allonger.

- Nous devrions peut-être aller au lit ? proposai-je, en me levant.

- Hors de question, chuchota-t-elle, indignée. Imagine si Elizabeth nous surprend ? Non, je reste dans le canapé et je te laisse le lit.

- Je vais rester encore un peu, je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Comme tu veux... fit-elle en s'étendant dans le canapé et en étalant une couverture épaisse sur elle. N'oublie pas de recharger le feu... Et de sortir le chien...

Le silence se fit, seulement perturbé par le crépitement des bûches dans l'âtre. Le poêle au charbon fonctionnait, lui aussi, et il régnait une bonne température.

Je me levai, remis du bois dans le feu, sortis le petit chien, qui s'était réveillé et ensuite, je m'assis dans le canapé, les pieds d'Hélène collés contre ma cuisse.

Les minutes s'additionnèrent, et je restai perdu dans mes pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong>

**(1)** **Squire** : petit gentilhomme campagnard anglais. Nom donné de plus en plus fréquemment, à partir du XVIIIe siècle, aux membres de la gentry anglaise. Le squire est un notable qui domine la vie paroissiale grâce à sa richesse de propriétaire foncier, à son éducation, à l'ancienneté au moins relative de sa famille, au souci qu'il a de la conscience religieuse de ses tenanciers, et au droit de patronage qu'il possède lors de la vacance du bénéfice curial. Résidant plus volontiers que le grand aristocrate dans sa demeure campagnarde, investi parfois d'une fonction administrative officielle, menant une vie mondaine active en relation avec ses voisins de même rang, il incarne la permanence de l'ordre social aux côtés du pasteur du village qui lui assure l'appui du goupillon.

** Gentilhomme** : autrefois, celui qui était de famille noble.

**(2) Suffragiste : **La mobilisation des femmes pour obtenir le droit de vote débute au milieu du xixe siècle dans le cadre de la démocratisation du Parlement britannique. Leur cause avait les sympathies du mouvement chartiste et de libéraux progressistes, tel John Stuart Mill, qui appuiera la première campagne suffragiste. Celle-ci commence en 1866 avec le dépôt au Parlement d'une pétition pour le droit de vote des femmes. Son rejet suscite une réaction de l'opinion qui aboutit à la formation, en décembre 1867, du premier mouvement suffragiste, la National Society for Women's Suffrage.

Les réticences des gouvernants au vote des femmes, malgré une opinion publique favorable à celui-ci, amènent les militantes à mieux coordonner leur action.

Après l'échec de justesse du Suffrage Bill de 1897, leurs mouvements s'unissent dans la National Union of Women Suffrage Societies de Millicent Fawcett. Ne croyant plus aux manifestations pacifiques, Emmeline Pankhurst fonde en 1903 la très radicale Women's Social and Political Union.

Sous son impulsion, celles qui seront bientôt appelées les suffragettes par la presse s'orientent vers des actions spectaculaires et violentes entre 1906 et 1914. Objets d'une répression sévère de la part du gouvernement Asquith, suffragistes et suffragettes n'obtiendront gain de cause qu'avec l'adoption du suffrage universel en 1928.

http:/ www. universalis. fr/ encyclopedie/mouvement-suffragiste/

**(2)** Le terme **suffragettes** désigne, en son sens strict, les militantes **(uniquement des femmes)** de la _Women's Social and Political Union_, une organisation créée en 1903 pour revendiquer le droit de vote pour les femmes au Royaume-Uni. Ses modes d'action, basés sur la provocation, rompirent avec la bienséance qui dominait jusqu'alors le mouvement suffragiste britannique.

Par extension, le terme est parfois utilisé pour désigner l'ensemble des militantes pour le droit de vote des femmes dans le monde anglo-saxon.

En 1918, les Britanniques obtinrent le droit de vote à partir de 30 ans (les hommes pouvaient, eux, voter dès l'âge de 21 ans). L'égalité fut établie dix ans plus tard, lorsque les femmes furent autorisées à voter dès 21 ans en 1928.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki / Suffragette

Horrible, les corsets, non ?


	10. VI : Chap 268 bis : L'ombre du futur

**Chapitre 268 bis : L'ombre du futur (Nuit du 9 au 10 octobre 1889)**

Hélène s'était étendue de tout son long dans le canapé, posant ses jambes sur les miennes, enveloppée dans sa grande couverture qui me recouvrait aussi. Mon coude était posé sur l'accoudoir gauche du canapé et ma tête reposait dans le creux de ma main. N'ayant pas vraiment sommeil, je somnolais quand je sentis une présence dans la pièce. Des petits doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Elizabeth qui me souriait. Elle avait posé une de ses couvertures sur ses épaules et vu sa grandeur, elle traînait derrière elle. Je remarquai aussi qu'elle avait emmené sa poupée de chiffon.

- Tu fais encore dodo ? me dit-elle en posant sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer son sourire. T'es plus malade ?

- Non, lui répondis-je en souriant. Et toi ?

Elle secoua sa tête dans tous les sens pour me faire comprendre sa réponse.

- Non, mais j'ai envie de lait chaud... Tu m'en fais un ? Pasque maman elle dort... Et on sait plus la réveiller. Pourquoi elle est pas dans son lit, si t'y es plus ?

Cette petite avait l'art de poser ses questions en rafale, sans attendre de réponse à la question précédente.

- Tu es une bien curieuse petite fille, toi.

- Et mon ti chien ? fit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'animal endormi, la couverture traînait toujours derrière elle. Il va bien ? Je vais lui dire bonjour.

- Elizabeth, fis-je en me levant, déplaçant les pieds et les jambes d'Hélène sans qu'elle ne bronche d'un millimètre. Laisse le chien dormir !

Trop tard, elle venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prenait déjà dans ses bras, le réveillant en sursaut. Mais la petite bête, en deux jours de temps devait avoir pris du poids, car Elizabeth bascula en avant et le chien retomba lourdement sur le sol, criant en même temps à cause de la douleur. Il détala dans un autre coin pour se mettre hors de portée de la petite, qui commença à pleurer.

- Pourquoi il est parti ? pleurnicha-t-elle en venant vers moi, ramassant sa poupée qu'elle avait posée au sol avant de prendre le chiot.

- Alors, fis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Règle numéro un : quand un chien dort, on le laisse tranquille et on ne le réveille pas.

- Mais, je voulais jouer avec, moi...

Elle frotta ses yeux, la lèvre boudeuse. Mon index se posa devant mes lèvres et je lui fis une proposition :

- Si tu veux, deux heures après que tu te sois endormie, je viendrai te réveiller en sursaut...

- Hé, non, s'insurgea-t-elle. Pas me réveiller quand je fais dodo...

- Et bien, ton chien, c'est pareil, fis-je en guise de conclusion. Tu joueras avec uniquement au moment où il est disposé à jouer ! Règle numéro deux : les repas sont sacrés, pour un chien, et tu veilleras à ne pas le déranger non plus. Compris ?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le plafond et elle réfléchit à mes paroles.

- T'avais dit que la règle numéro un, c'était pas de chien dans le lit...

Je me retins de soupirer. Elle avait de la suite dans les idées et prenait un malin plaisir à contrarier son monde. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas tort dans sa réflexion.

- Oui, et bien, ce sont toutes des règles importantes que je suis en train de te donner, veille à les respecter, ordonnai-je clairement. De plus, ton chien est devenu plus gros en deux jours, tu n'as plus la force de le prendre dans tes bras. Alors, laisse le marcher. Tu lui as fait mal...

Elle baissa les yeux et tritura les pans de sa couverture de sa main libre.

- Tu vois, me dit-elle en regardant le parquet, que j'ai eu raison de te demander de rester pour m'apprendre quoi faire avec mon ti chien... Tu me fais mon lait, dis ?

Relevant la tête, elle me fit un œil triste et une petite moue taquine. Manipulatrice dans l'âme, cette enfant, passant du coq à l'âne sans aucun problème. Pour ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, je restai immobile un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, ce qui eu don de lui faire froncer ses sourcils.

- Hé, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas à ton service, jeune fille, lui dis-je en la toisant de haut.

- Monsieur Holmes, tu veux bien, s'il te plaît, me faire un lait chaud ? fit-elle en se dandinant. Passque ma maman, je sais pas la réveiller et moi, je peux pas approcher de la cuisinière. Et si tu voulais bien mettre un peu de miel, dans ma tasse, tu serais gentil.

- Voilà qui est mieux, fis-je. Suis-moi...

Elle cria un « merci m'sieur » et commença à courir vers la table de la cuisine, la couverture volant derrière elle comme une cape. C'est à ce moment là que je vis qu'elle se promenait pieds nus.

- Elizabeth ! la grondai-je.

S'arrêtant net, elle me regarda, stupéfaite.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te promènes pieds nus ! fis-je en l'attrapant dans mes bras pour la déposer sur une chaise. Bon sang, tu as été malade et tu n'as même pas mis tes pantoufles.

Prenant son pied dans ma main, je constatai qu'il était glacé.

- Je vais te les chercher et tu vas les mettre avant de retomber malade, fis-je en me relevant et en me dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Non...

Je stoppai et me tournai vers elle. Ses petits doigts agrippèrent le bois de la table et elle murmura :

- Elles sont pas dans ma chambre, maman les a lavées...

- Lavées ? fis-je surpris.

Elle commença à balancer ses pieds dans le vide et regarda encore plus le bois de la table.

- J'ai bu beaucoup de thé avec du miel et je suis arrivée trop tard... Mes petites pantoufles étaient toutes mouillées, alors maman les a lavées.

- Oh, fis-je en me retenant de rire, ce qui l'aurait gênée et je ne le voulais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller chercher des bas... Tu en as ?

- Des petits...

Ce qu'il me fallait, ce n'était pas des petites chaussettes tous fins, mais des grosses pour lui tenir chaud ses pieds. Entrant alors dans la chambre d'Hélène, j'ouvris la grande armoire et me mis à la recherche des chaussettes pour homme. Son italien de mari devait en avoir de rechange, tout de même. Mettant la main sur quelques unes, je sélectionnai les plus épaisses, celles en laine et en pris une, ainsi qu'une plus fine pour mettre en dessous.

Une fois de retour, je passai les fines chaussettes aux pieds de ma fille avant de lui enfiler celles en laine. Elle regarda le résultat avec une moue sceptique. Il faut dire que le talon de la chaussette lui arrivait au mollet et le haut à hauteur du genou. Satisfait de mon opération, je me dirigeai vers le poêle pour mettre chauffer du lait.

- C'est trop grand ! gémit-elle. Je vais les retirer.

Lorsqu'elle vit mon regard noir, elle remonta la chaussette qu'elle était en train de retirer et me fit un sourire innocent.

- C'est peut-être inélégant, mais au moins, cela réchauffera tes pieds.

- On peut pas être malade par les pieds, se moqua-t-elle.

- Si, ma puce, lui fis-je sans qu'elle me signale que je ne pouvais pas l'appeler ainsi. Par les pieds et par la tête. Demande au docteur Watson, il te le confirmera. Et comme tu n'as pas de pantoufles pour le moment...

- Ah, fit-elle en posant sa poupée sur la table.

Restant silencieuse un moment, elle murmura :

- Il était là quand c'est arrivé...

- S'il te plaît ? la questionnai-je en me penchant sur la table.

- Ton ami le docteur, il était là quand je suis arrivée en retard...

Les pans de sa couverture avaient été remontés et elle triturait un morceau, la tête basse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Jetant un œil sur le lait pour m'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de déborder, je m'avançai vers elle et m'accroupis.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent...

Son pied se posa contre mon torse et elle chuchota :

- Ça t'arrive à toi aussi ?

Je frottai son pied qui, malgré les deux chaussettes, était toujours glacé.

- Non, ce genre d'accident ne m'arrive plus depuis longtemps, la rassurai-je tout en souriant de sa question. Mais tu n'as pas encore quatre ans, Liza.

- Oui, mais ton ami il a vu... Je voulais pas...

« Seigneur tout puissant » pensai-je. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir fait pipi sur elle qui la gênait, mais le fait que Watson ait assisté à son malheur.

- Watson a eu aussi quatre ans, tu sais, lui expliquai-je après m'être redressé pour surveiller le lait. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Il a fait aussi pipi sur lui ? gloussa-t-elle.

- Comme tous les enfants lorsqu'ils sont petits, Elizabeth, lui confiai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisinière. Et le fait que Watson ait été le témoin ne doit pas te gêner. C'est juste un petit incident.

- Ah, répondit-elle, pas plus rassurée que ça.

Ma fille tenait de moi, c'était sûr et certain. Cela avait dû la déranger au possible qu'il y ait eu un témoin de son incident.

Une fois que le lait fut monté, je déposai du miel dans la tasse et je remplis son bol, avant de m'en vider un aussi. Les bols étaient fumants et je lui conseillai d'attendre, tout en remuant le breuvage avec sa cuillère. Elle me regarda remuer son lait avec un petit sourire, ravie d'être le centre de mon attention.

Dix minutes se passèrent en silence. Trempant mon doigt dans son lait, je le jugeai bon à boire, ce qu'elle fit avec avidité, finissant avec le bol contre son visage, la tête basculée en arrière, ce qui lui donna une jolie moustache blanche.

Trempant un morceau de mouchoir dans de l'eau, je lui frottai la bouche.

- Il était bon, le lait ! me dit-elle. Oh, mon ti chien s'est levé.

Me précipitant vers l'animal, je l'attrapai et eu juste le temps de le déposer dehors. Malgré tout, ma main fut tout de même mouillée. Deux jours « inconscient » et voilà le résultat. Watson et Hélène n'avaient pas dû poursuivre l'éducation de cet animal et encore un peu, il faisait dans la maison.

- Tu dois le sortir pour son pipi ? fit la voix de ma fille dans mon dos.

- Retourne sur ta chaise tout de suite, toi ! lui ordonnai-je. Tu veux vraiment goûter aux tisanes infectes de ce charlatan de docteur Watson ?

Après avoir gloussé, je l'entendis cavaler vers la cuisine et remonter sur sa chaise. Le chien renifla un peu par terre et puis, il me suivi à l'intérieur en trottinant. Une fois de plus, je l'obligeai à rester assis sur le paillasson le temps que ses pattes soient sèches. Elizabeth mourait d'envie de l'appeler mais je lui fis signe que non. Ensuite, je relâchai le chien et j'allai me laver les mains.

- Elizabeth, fis-je en la voyant s'asseoir à même le parquet pour caresser le chien. Va jouer avec lui devant la cheminée pour ne pas prendre froid.

- Viens, ti chien, fit-elle en courant vers la cheminée.

L'animal couru derrière elle, essayant d'attraper les pans de sa couverture à l'aide de ses pattes. Elle s'amusa avec le chien durant plus de dix minutes, lui lançant un gros morceau de corde tressée – sans doute faite par l'homme de main – et leur jeu se termina par une légère morsure et des pleurs. Je dus ensuite lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal, mais que les chiots, quand ils jouaient entre eux, ils se mordillaient. De plus, ne lui avait-elle pas fait mal, tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, mais je l'ai pas fait exprès, renifla-t-elle.

- Lui non plus, fis-je en regardant le chiot qui tournait après sa queue, faisant rire Elizabeth.

- Il va devenir très grand ? me demanda-t-elle soudain. Comment tu le sais ?

- Observe bien ses pattes...

- Elles sont grosses ! fit-elle en ouvrant grands ses yeux.

- Voilà l'explication...

- Je peux encore jouer avec lui ?

- Oui, mais plus doucement...

Alors, elle se contenta de la caresser et la bête s'endormit.

- Allez, fis-je en la soulevant. Au lit, toi aussi.

- Non, m'implora-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon cou et en y enfouissant sa tête. Je veux rester ici, près de maman. En plus, tu es encore en train de dormir avec elle.

- Je ne dors pas avec ta mère, soupirai-je. Nous discutions et elle s'est endormie. Je comptais retourner dans la chambre, mais tu es arrivée.

- Je peux rester près de toi ? me demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Reculant les pieds et les jambes d'Hélène, qui prenaient toute la place, je m'assis dans le canapé et disposai ses jambes en chien de fusil. Elle ne remua même pas et se laissa faire.

Toujours drapée dans sa couverture, Elizabeth s'assit sur mes genoux, les pieds du côté de sa mère et elle s'appuya contre mon torse. Pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid, j'enveloppai ma fille dans sa couverture, couvrant aussi ses pieds. Sa petite main se glissa dans ma robe de chambre, se faufila sur mon épaule et je l'entendis soupirer. Ça me faisait tout drôle de l'avoir contre moi, ma fille. Le mot me fit sourire : ma fille. Avec tous ces événements, je n'avais pas encore bien pris conscience que j'avais un enfant. Ma main se posa sur ses cheveux, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je décidai de profiter de ce moment qui ne se reproduirait pas souvent.

Ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur, ce fut l'humidité que je sentis sur le haut de mon torse. Baissant les yeux, je fixai ma fille et je l'entendis renifler.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? lui demandai-je doucement. Tu es malade ? Dois-je aller chercher Watson ?

- Non, renifla-t-elle, mais j'ai peur.

- Peur ? fis-je étonné. De quoi ? Tu ne crains rien, je suis là et ta maman est à côté de toi.

- Je veux pas que ma vie elle change, sanglota-t-elle.

- Mais, de quoi parles-tu, ma puce ?

- Si maman quitte mon papa, y a tout qui va changer, et moi, je veux pas perdre mon papa.

- Liza, fis-je en utilisant son diminutif. Ta mère ne va pas quitter ton père ! Où diable es-tu allé chercher pareille folie ?

- Tu as dormi avec maman, elle a pleuré après t'avoir soigné, et je pense que c'est à cause de toi, aussi. Quand tu es tombé sur mon lit, elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi...

Relevant les pans de la couverture qui avaient tendances à tomber, je l'enveloppai comme il faut et la serrai un peu plus fort.

- Liza, je n'ai pas dormi avec ta mère ! Nous étions juste dans la même pièce, et c'est tout, me défendis-je en lui mentant. Si elle a pleuré, c'est parce qu'elle avait eu très peur et que je l'ai obligé à rester calme. Quand tout a été terminé, elle a dû avoir le contrecoup et elle a pleuré, voilà. En plus, elle se faisait du souci pour ta santé. Et même Watson s'est inquiété pour moi...

Sa tête se souleva et elle me regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je vous ai vu... Par ma porte que j'avais un peu ouverte... Je voulais déjà du lait chaud. Tu étais à genoux devant ma maman, tu la serrais très fort...

Toutes les couleurs désertèrent mon visage.

- Ensuite, fit ma fille, tu t'es levé et tu l'as embrassé sur les lèvres. Papa, il dit que les bisous entre gens mariés, c'est sur les lèvres. Même si maman, il l'embrasse sur le front où sur la joue, mais il dit qu'il le fait pas sur les lèvres devant nous... C'est privé.

Catastrophe, elle avait entrouvert sa porte au moment où il ne fallait pas.

- Tu es resté dans les bras de ma maman longtemps... Pourquoi elle va quitter mon papa ? Elle ne l'aime plus ? C'est toi qu'elle aime, alors ?

- Liza... Non, ta mère ne va pas quitter ton père.

- Tu aimes ma maman, et elle aussi, elle t'aime, fit-elle en redoublant de sanglots.

- Ma puce, il y a moyen d'aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois, sans que cela ne cause de problèmes.

- Menteur ! cria-t-elle en voulant se dégager, mais je la tenais fermement.

- Si, la preuve, tu aimes ton père, tu aimes aussi ta mère, sans oublier ton frère, Louis.

- C'est ma famille !

Tout doucement, je tentai de lui expliquer :

- Ta mère aime ton père, mais pas de la même manière qu'elle t'aime toi, et pour Louis, c'est encore un amour différent. Elle aime bien Watson, parce que c'est un ami, sans oublier le parrain de Louis, Karl.

- Oui, mais elle leur fait pas des bisous sur la bouche...

Là, je devais battre ma coulpe :

- En effet, je n'aurais pas dû embrasser ta mère ainsi, mais vois-tu, j'ai connu ta mère il y a longtemps...

- Tu étais son mari ?

- Non, ne nous sommes pas marié, lui dis-je. Mais je... l'appréciais beaucoup.

- Tu étais son fiancé, alors ?

- Non...

- T'étais juste amoureux de ma maman ?

- Liza, ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, mais je te rassure, rien ne va changer pour toi. Tu vas juste rencontrer d'autres personnes, à Londres, des amies de ta maman. Et ton père viendra peut-être à Londres pour ses affaires, alors, vous viendrez me dire bonjour. Tu as un parrain ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Louis, il voit souvent son parrain, non ?

Elle renifla.

- Oui, Karl vient souvent faire coucou. Et puis, il y a un autre ami de maman, aussi, Harald. Il est très grand et très fort, en plus.

- Voilà, maintenant, il y en aura un en plus : moi. Vu que je ne sais pas toujours quitter Londres, c'est vous qui viendrez me faire coucou.

- T'as une madame, dans ta vie ? me demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de ma robe de chambre.

- Non, je vis seul, j'ai juste une logeuse qui s'occupe de mes repas et de ma lessive. Tu verras, elle sera contente de recevoir la visite d'une adorable petite fille, avec un grand chien...

- Et Louis ? Il pourra venir aussi ?

- Bien sûr !

- Mon papa aussi ?

- S'il le désire, fis-je en n'osant pas répondre plus, vu que je ne savais pas trop comment cela allait se passer avec lui.

- Oh, fit-elle dépitée. Le rat de mon frère, il pourra pas venir, lui.

- Mais si, fis-je en souriant. Même Jack est le bienvenu.

Au moment où je prononçais les paroles, je me mordis les lèvres.

- Comment tu connais le nom de son rat, toi ? s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

- Ta mère m'en a parlé, quand nous longions la rivière... Elle m'a donné son nom.

Elle haussa les épaules, en signe de résignation, pas trop convaincue. Si son esprit était comme le mien, il devait fonctionner à plein régime, faisant tourner de nombreuses questions sans réponse...

- Il y a plein de choses qui clochent, me dit-elle en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche de robe de nuit. Et pasque je suis petite, on veut rien me dire.

- Chut, fis-je en posant ma main sur sa tête. Dors, ma puce.

- Tu es qui par rapport à moi ?

- Liza, fis-je doucement en posant mon menton sur sa tête. Ne pose pas de questions, tu es trop petite. Je suis juste un vieil ami de ta mère.

- Louis, il te connaît bien ? poursuivit-elle en se blottissant plus fort contre moi.

- Arrête, lui intimai-je tout en lui essuyant ses larmes avec la paume de ma main. Tu te fais du mal. Tes parents t'aiment, tu sais.

- Mon papa me manque, me dit-elle. Je veux mon papa...

- Dès qu'il aura fini, il sera là, fis-je en soupirant. Il ne doit pas être très loin. D'ailleurs, je parie qu'il pense très fort à toi, en ce moment.

- Jamais il est parti aussi longtemps loin de moi, fit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. J'aurais dû aller avec lui et Louis aurait été avec maman.

- Ta maman ne t'aurai-elle pas manquée un tout petit peu ? lui demandai-je malicieusement, la faisant sourire malgré elle.

- Si... Mais mon papa, c'est lui que j'aime le plus, avoua-t-elle en faisant une petite moue avec les lèvres plissées qui n'était pas sans rappeler la mienne. Une fois, on était à un goûter où tout était décoré de rose, pour l'anniversaire de la fille de la baronne je-sais-plus-comment. Et bien, papa m'a expliqué tout un tas de choses que je pouvais pas dire devant les autres petites filles.

- Ah bon ? fis-je curieux.

- Je devais pas dire que papa me lisait des histoires, ni qu'il jouait avec moi, bref, je devais dire que les gouvernantes et la nounou faisaient tout. Aucunes des p'tites filles n'a de contact avec leurs papas et leurs mamans. Ou si peu. Personne ne mange dans la cuisine, mais dans la salle toute belle et aucune maman ne fait des crêpes pour ses enfants. J'ai pas aimé, me suis pas amusée. Elles peuvent même pas sauter dans les bras de leurs papas.

- C'est ainsi dans les familles nobles, lui expliquai-je tout en extirpant un mouchoir pour elle. C'est ton père qui te lit des histoires ?

- Oui, fit-elle en me regardant tout heureuse de me parler de lui. Maman aussi, mais elle, elle fait pas des allonges de lecture. L'heure du dodo, c'est l'heure du dodo. Papa, lui, il en ajoute toujours quand je lui demande. Et il sait que maman va lui crier dessus. Alors, nous, on glousse dans la chambre car il me dit que maman va lever les yeux en l'air, poser son livre et secouer la tête.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance, lui fis-je tout en pensant à ce qu'il se passait dans le monde de l'aristocratie en général.

Même au niveau de mes parents, simples propriétaires terriens, quand ma mère avait décidée de se passer de nounou pour élever Mycroft... Un petit tollé dans la région. Pour moi, elle avait remédié à la situation : la maîtresse de mon père était devenue ma gouvernante.

Elizabeth continua de me parler de son père :

- Quand papa il revient à cheval après une longue absence, je guette son retour et quand je le vois au loin, je cours dehors jusqu'à la grille, maman me suit et on va à la rencontre de papa. Il descend de son cheval et je cours vers lui, alors, il me soulève et me fait tourner dans tous les sens. Une fois, j'ai même été malade. Puis, il me met sur son cheval, si c'est un gentil, maman tient les rênes et papa me tient moi. Tu vois pourquoi il me manque ?

- Je pense que j'ai compris, fis-je en soupirant.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, jamais je n'aurais eu l'occasion de faire tout cela. Non, j'aurais fait autre chose, mais j'aurais été moins présent.

- Un détective, ça suit des traces au sol ? demanda-t-elle soudain en levant son petit visage vers moi.

- Oui, parfois je me dois d'examiner les traces de pas au sol pour déduire la forme de ses chaussures.

- Mon papa m'a emmené souvent en ballade et il m'a montré des traces de sangliers, de biche et tout ça ! fit-elle en remuant dans mes bras. Tu vois, moi aussi je peux reconnaître les traces. Louis m'a fait les empreintes en plâtre.

- Heu, je doute tout de même que je doive rechercher des empreintes de sangliers, fis-je doucement.

- T'en sais rien ! s'emporta-t-elle. Qui te dis que tu auras pas un sanglier dans une affaire, hein ? C'est pas pasque tu en as jamais eu que tu en auras jamais.

- La logique brillante d'une petite fille de quatre ans, déclarai-je en secouant ma tête. Implacable.

- Quand il va revenir mon papa ? fit-elle en revenant sur son sujet de prédilection. Il me manque.

- Toi aussi, tu lui manques, non ?

- Oui, j'espère qu'il est pas trop loin...

- Je parie qu'il n'est pas très loin... du moins en pensées, ajoutai-je vivement. D'ailleurs, si tu fermes les yeux en t'endormant et que te penses à lui, tu auras l'impression que c'est ton père qui te tient dans ses bras.

Son nez se posa sur la chemise que j'avais enfilée – la même que je portais lors de ma perte de conscience, mais lavée – puis, elle écarta le tissu et huma mon cou. Secouant ses cheveux châtains, elle me répondit :

- Non, tu sens pas la même odeur que lui, même si tu as sa chemise. En plus, l'odeur de ta peau n'est pas la même que la sienne. Tu sens le tabac, toi. Même en fermant les yeux, t'es pas lui. En plus, mon papa il est tout doux là (elle glissa sa main sur mon torse). Toi pas.

Son père devait être poilu sur le torse, moi très peu.

- Alors, il te faudra te contenter de mes bras et du fait que je ne suis pas « lui ».

Petit pincement dans mon ventre. Je n'étais pas « lui ».

- Tu es fâché ? me demanda-t-elle en se recroquevillant un peu plus.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur ses cheveux.

- Non.

Comment en vouloir à une enfant d'aimer son père ? Au moins, il la traitait bien, il s'en occupait, il devait être très complice avec elle. Tout le contraire de mon père vis-à-vis de moi.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que toi et moi, on est de la même famille...

- On a tous les mêmes ancêtres, lui fis-je pour éluder la question.

- Tout le monde dit que je ressemble maman, ils disent aussi que je ressemble papa, mais on a rien en commun, poursuivit-elle. Même pas les yeux, alors que c'est les mêmes que les tiens...

- Ma puce, ta maman parlera avec toi, si elle veut, mais moi, je ne sais rien...

- C'est pas possible que se soit toi, mon papa, quand même ? fit-elle avec des tremblements dans la voix.

- Oh non, fis-je avec ferveur. Ta mère s'est mariée avant ta naissance. Je ne la voyais déjà plus depuis fort longtemps. Ton père est bien ton père.

_Terrain dangereux !_

- Maman n'avait pas vingt-et-un an, quand elle s'est mariée. Tu l'as rencontrée jeune, alors ?

- Chut, il est plus que l'heure de dormir, sinon ta maman va me gronder, demain !

Elle hocha sa tête et la frotta contre ma robe de chambre pour essuyer ses larmes. Louis lui avait appris les mauvaises manières, ou alors, tous les enfants faisaient pareil.

- Oui, mais tu es encore en train de m'embrasser les cheveux...

- Pardon, jeune fille, fis-je en me reculant.

Je la sentis se blottir plus contre moi et sa main se faufila de nouveau dans ma robe de chambre, se glissant sous le tissu de ma chemise.

- Non, tu peux... Tu vois, je me suis sentie attirée par toi, dès le départ. Je dis rien quand tu me dis « ma puce » et je te laisse m'embrasser mes cheveux... Ton ami le docteur, je veux pas qu'il me dise « ma puce ». Toi, oui...

Elle resta pensive un instant.

- Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle tout haut, comme je savais si bien le faire.

- Je ne sais pas, fis-je en lui relevant les cheveux. Mais il est l'heure de faire dodo...

Sa respiration se calma et je la senti s'assoupir, sa tête dodelina et elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Les questions qu'elle avait posées m'avaient mise mal à l'aise. Restant pensif un instant, je perdis bien vite le fil de mes pensées pour m'endormir à mon tour.


	11. Chap269:Ce que Sherlock ne saura jamais

_Se met-il à ma place_

_Quelquefois_

_Quand mes ailes se froissent_

_Et mes îles se noient_

_Je plie sous le poids_

_Plie sous le poids_

_De cette moitié de femme_

_Qu'il veut que je sois_

_Je veux bien faire la belle_

_Mais pas dormir au bois_

_Je veux bien être reine_

_Mais pas l'ombre du roi_

_Faut-il que je cède_

_Faut-il que je saigne_

_Pour qu'il m'aime aussi_

_Pour ce que je suis_

_**A ma place : Zazie et Axel Bauer**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 269 : Ce que Sherlock ne saura jamais (Le 10 octobre 1889)<strong>

**POV narrateur**

Lorsque Hélène ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut son dos, qui était tout ankylosé. Ses jambes étaient repliées et l'une d'elle avait des fourmillements très désagréables.

Levant la tête, elle sourit en découvrant Sherlock endormit, avec Elizabeth blottie dans ses bras. Sa fille était lovée dans une couverture, la joue contre la poitrine de son père véritable, et sa petite main était glissée sous la robe de chambre de Sherlock. Typiquement la même position qu'elle adoptait, lorsque bébé, elle s'endormait sur la poitrine d'Alessandro, bercée et calmée par son souffle régulier. Et lui, il restait dans le canapé, refusant d'aller se coucher, de peur de la réveiller en se levant. Hélène n'avait jamais été dupe et elle savait que sa motivation profonde était de ne pas rompre l'enchantement avec l'enfant endormie près de lui. Son mari aimait trop la petite et leur complicité était grande. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là pour voir sa petite fille endormie dans les bras de son véritable père. Cela lui aurait déchiré le cœur, à ce pauvre homme.

Se levant doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, elle tituba à cause de sa jambe engourdie, s'étira lentement et recoiffa ses cheveux mis à mal par sa nuit dans le canapé. N'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre un bain ou de les peigner soigneusement, ils étaient dans un état épouvantable. Hélène soupira et tenta, tant bien que mal, de refaire son chignon. Deux jours à se ronger les ongles, deux jours à angoisser au sujet de la santé de sa fille et de Sherlock, deux jours à dormir des nuits incomplètes, sur un canapé ou une chaise, deux jours sans donner les fameux « cinq cent coups de brosse réglementaire » ... Et voilà le résultat, des cheveux qui auraient fait hurler toutes les bourgeoises de la région.

Péniblement elle passa quelques épingles pour faire tenir le tout, mais peine perdue, elle aurait besoin de les laver.

Elle tenta de s'étirer un peu plus, mais son dos lui conseilla de ne pas réitérer l'opération.

Le jeune chien venait de s'éveiller lui aussi, s'étira comme un bienheureux, sans avoir mal au dos et il ouvrit sa gueule pour bailler, faisant sortir sa langue rose. Hélène l'attrapa et l'emmena dehors. Pendant que le chien se soulageait, elle enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers les écuries.

Constatant que tout allait bien pour la jument, elle revint sur ses pas et sourit en voyant le petit animal en train de gratter – avec l'énergie du désespoir – à la porte de la maison, pour rentrer.

Elle fit claquer sa langue – tout en pensant qu'une lady ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de chose – et la petite bête la suivit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Profitant de l'heure matinale – il était six heures du matin – elle se promena dans les alentours, réfléchissant aux derniers événements survenus depuis quelques jours. Le chien, tout content, gambadait devant elle, mouillant son poil dans la rosée matinale.

Hélène enfonça ses mains dans son manteau tout en se remémorant les derniers événements, se souvenant de la panique qui l'avait envahie en constatant qu'Elizabeth était tombé sur son _véritable_ père et que ce dernier avait compris. Jamais elle n'avait sauté aussi vite sur un cheval, envoyant au diable ses manières de lady. C'était une catastrophe : Sherlock venait de découvrir sa fille, et tout le plan de bataille mit au point par elle tombait à l'eau.

Pourtant, elle avait travaillé le discours qu'elle lui tiendrait, en arrivant au 221b. Le but étant de récupérer Sherlock, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur. Et voilà que, en quelques minutes, tout s'écroulait !

Karl avait bien raison de dire que la première chose qui échouait dans un plan de bataille, c'était le plan de bataille lui-même !

Las, en retrouvant Sherlock après presque quatre années d'absence, elle avait compris que ce serait plus dur que prévu. De plus, dans son plan initial, John n'était pas censé être présent. Et là, il se trouvait en compagnie de Sherlock, l'empêchant de se livrer en entier !

Tout était parti de travers lors de leurs retrouvailles et elle avait même perdu son sang-froid. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle le tenait par une chose : il l'aimait toujours. C'était flagrant, il suffisait de voir la tête qu'il faisait en la sachant mariée et en imaginant des choses entre elle et son mari. Il avait beau maîtriser ses émotions, ne rien laisser transparaître, elle, elle le connaissait et cela se lisait au fond de ses yeux.

Oui, Sherlock l'aimait toujours et il en crevait. Là, elle avait compris que tout compte fait, la situation n'était peut-être pas aussi désespérée qu'elle le croyait. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait décidé de ne rien lui dire au sujet de la petite « inversion » de son mari, laissant Sherlock fulminer en l'imaginant au lit avec son époux. Se sentant trahi, il était en colère et c'était là-dessus qu'elle avait joué.

Il lui restait donc une chance de récupérer le détective dans ses filets et elle ne comptait pas la laisser passer. Elle l'avait invité chez elle et même si Sherlock lui avait lancé quelques sarcasmes, il était tout de même venu... Alors que ce soir, l'orage était annoncé !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour récupérer l'homme qu'on aime, soupira-t-elle à voix haute en jouant avec le chien. Il tombait bien, cet orage, tout de même.

Pourtant, là aussi cela avait failli tourner au vinaigre. Elle comptait le retenir jusqu'à ce que l'orage éclate et qu'il soit bloqué chez elle, l'obligeant à y passer la nuit. Cela lui aurait laissé le temps de le reprendre dans ses filets.

Pas de chance, Sherlock étant imprévisible, il s'était levé et, malgré le tonnerre et la pluie qui tombait, il était bien décidé à s'en aller. Encore un plan élaboré avec soin qui tombait à l'eau !

Là aussi, elle avait joué serré. Malgré tout, leur conversation avait dégénéré et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de son comportement, quatre ans auparavant. Pour finir, elle avait réussi à lui glisser que son mari était inverti et que son mariage n'était que sur papier.

« Finement joué, en tout cas ! » se félicita-t-elle. Une fois que Sherlock avait compris qu'elle ne l'avait ni trompé, ni trahi, il avait fondu comme neige au soleil, toute son acrimonie avait disparu et ils avaient fini la soirée de manière assez torride.

Elle avait cru que tout était terminé, que la partie était gagnée et que demain, elle pourrait lui exposer la manière dont elle avait pensée qu'ils pouvaient vivre : ni vraiment ensemble, ni tout à fait séparé. La seule méthode en fait.

Le sort lui avait joué un bien vilain tour, de nouveau : Elizabeth était entrée dans l'eau pour sauver un chien, Sherlock l'en avait sortit, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il avait fait son introspection et lui avait signifié qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

La gifle ! Là, elle avait craqué, pas devant lui, mais en présence de John, pensant que cette fois-ci, tout était terminé. Son cœur était en miette à l'idée que entre eux, tout soit terminé. Malgré sa peine, elle avait décidé de ne rien lui montrer, considérant qu'il ne le méritait pas et que pleurer devant lui allait l'avilir. Non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas devant lui ! Alors, elle avait endurci son cœur et laissé la colère l'envahir à la place du chagrin.

Oui, elle avait eu la rage, surtout lorsqu'elle avait constaté les dégâts qu'il venait de faire avec Elizabeth, en quelques minutes de conversation. Une autre colère l'avait envahie, alors. Ce n'était plus celle de la femme amoureuse abandonnée, mais celle de la mère à qui on avait fait du mal à son enfant.

Elle s'était même permise de lui parler sèchement, quand elle lui avait demandé d'aller calmer les pleurs de sa fille – à cause de lui, encore une fois. Dieu, il avait l'art, quand il le voulait... Il savait blesser les gens qui l'entouraient mieux que personne. Devant elle, il avait tout de même pâli, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi détachée, alors qu'il venait de la virer.

- Et oui, Sherlock, fit-elle toujours à voix haute. Moi aussi je peux masquer mes émotions, moi aussi je sais jouer aux indifférentes. Comme toi, mon ami. Nous marchons sur le même terrain, toi et moi.

Pourtant, quand il était tombé, inconscient, et que le pauvre John ne savait plus où donner de la tête, avec ses deux malades, elle avait réfléchi et s'était dit que « non, elle le voulait et elle l'aurait ! ». Sherlock n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

Depuis le début, elle l'aimait. Quelque part au fond de son âme, elle avait su que ce serait LUI et pas un autre. Lui, ce détective un peu négligé qui lui avait ouvert la porte, la laissant un instant sans savoir quoi dire, un vingt février 1885. Oui, c'était lui et ce ne serait jamais personne d'autre. Elle n'avait pas toujours compris pourquoi elle l'aimait, mais ces choses là ne s'expliquaient pas. Il aurait pu, ce matin là, l'emmener dans son lit, elle l'aurait suivi et se serait donnée à lui. Ce genre de pensée lui avait même fait un peu peur... Cet homme lui avait fait perdre toute rationalité. Et sa logeuse s'en était rendue compte, John aussi.

Et, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, malgré cette porte de son cœur qu'il tenait close et qu'il n'ouvrirait peut-être jamais plus, elle savait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Il était tout simplement l'homme qui lui donnait « ces fichus papillons dans le ventre », comme lui avait dit sa sœur, en parlant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour son futur époux.

Le problème était que Sherlock n'était pas fait pour le bonheur, et encore moins pour la vie de couple, même s'ils avaient joué au couple parfait en Normandie. Même si elle s'était incrustée ensuite, et que, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas voulu faire sa vie avec elle. Il le voulait, mais n'osait pas.

Mais Hélène n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, elle s'était sortie de situation plus complexe que cela. Alors, elle avait fait ce qu'Alessandro faisait au poker, quand il était dans la marine. Il lui avait raconté, un soir, comment il avait obtenu une partie de sa fortune en jouant au poker avec les marins et en bluffant. Ensuite, il était passé à du plus gros gibier en s'attaquant aux gentlemans fortunés qui voulaient se débaucher en jouant au poker dans des salles clandestines des tripots mal famés du port.

Hélène avait donc bluffé, mentit même, quand elle avait reproché au détective de lui avoir murmuré « je t'aime, Hélène » dans son demi-sommeil. Normal qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus : _jamais_ il ne l'avait dit. Il avait murmuré quelque chose, mais ça tenait plus du borborygme qu'à des mots d'amour. Sherlock avait été ébahi et il était parti réparer ses torts envers sa fille en se posant des questions.

A son réveil, après ses deux jours d'inconscience, elle avait continué à jouer le rôle de la femme indifférente, celle qui reste de marbre face à l'homme qui lui a signifié son congé. Le détective en avait été troublé et à ce moment là, elle avait su qu'elle le tenait dans ses filets. Oh, elle lui avait dit tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui, jouant son va-tout, misant tout sur la table : ça passait ou ça cassait. De toute façon, la réconciliation devait venir de lui. Juste insinuer qu'il était comme son cher père et l'affaire était faite : il était venu se mettre à ses genoux, comme Amélia lui avait ordonné de faire, quatre ans auparavant. Dans sa tête, Hélène remercia silencieusement Amélia d'avoir ordonné pareille chose à son ancien petit protégé. Sans le savoir, cela l'avait bien aidé.

Hélène avait résisté, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et lui montrer qu'elle n'attendait que ça, mais aussi parce qu'elle craignait que le lendemain, il ne recommence à se poser des questions et que, de nouveau, on revienne au point de départ. Il ne saurait jamais comment son cœur s'était mis à battre, en le voyant lui demander pardon à genoux. Jamais il ne saurait non plus comment elle avait dû maîtriser sa voix et la garder froide et distante, le faisant, de ce fait, se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

Telle était la personnalité peu ordinaire de Sherlock Holmes ! Il fallait se montrer distante, détachée, indifférente, le traiter parfois avec mépris, partir la première quand il ne s'y attendait pas, et le laisser mijoter dans sa mélancolie durant quelques années.

Elle prit le chien sur ses genoux et l'animal tenta de lui lécher le menton, sans succès. Levant son bras, elle porta un toast imaginaire :

- Alessandro, je pense que si tu savais, tu serais fier de ma partie de poker. L'enjeu était de taille : Sherlock Holmes, rien de moins. Le roi des détectives menait le jeu, me mettant K.O sans prévenir, même pas un coup de semonce pour me prévenir. J'avais une main faible, mais je gardais un as dans ma manche : son père. Maintenant, j'espère qu'il est calmé et qu'il ne me refera plus ce genre de coup bas, sinon, je pense que je serais capable de le découper en rondelles.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, le chien réussit à lui lécher le menton et Hélène sourit en le repoussant.

- Oui, moi j'ai regagné mon Sherlock, mais toi, tu as gagné un foyer. En tout cas, cela mériterait une enquête pour connaître le nom du sagouin qui vous a lancé dans l'eau, toi et le reste de la nichée.

Sa main caressa la fourrure chaude et douce du petit chien qui se trémoussa pour descendre. Elle avait failli perdre Sherlock... Non, elle l'avait perdu avant de le récupérer.

Hélène souffla un bon coup et écrasa discrètement la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Ces derniers jours avaient été intenses, mais elle ne désespérait pas de pouvoir s'en sortir.

Enfin, d'ici quelques jours, elle allait devoir gérer deux hommes : son mari et son détective. Et entre ces deux-là, cela risquait d'être hautement explosif, surtout avec le caractère plutôt volcanique de son époux. Il avait beau le savoir dès le départ, malgré tout, il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil qu'Hélène aille à Londres, pour signifier au père d'Elizabeth qu'il était... qu'il était père. Mais la chose qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne divorce pour aller vivre à Londres, emmenant Elizabeth avec elle. Sans parler de Louis, qui lui, allait sauter de joie en revoyant Sherlock, et vu qu'il ne demandait pas mieux que d'aller vivre à Londres, chez Sherlock, les prochains jours allaient être houleux !

Ensuite, elle devrait essayer de vaincre les vieux démons de Sherlock, et ceux là, ils n'étaient pas évidents non plus. Mais si elle les laissait vagabonder, sans les maîtriser, ils allaient faire replonger le détective.

En tout cas, l'orgueil des Holmes l'avait plutôt bien servi, dans sa relation avec le détective. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en jouait. Déjà en Normandie, après la lourde chute de cheval de Sherlock, elle avait utilisé son orgueil pour l'empêcher de se piquer, en lui disant que les femmes supportaient mieux la douleur que les hommes, puisque elles, lors de l'accouchement, elle n'avait droit à rien... Sherlock avait alors regardé sa seringue et son flacon de morphine et après un soupir énervé, il ne s'était pas piqué dans le but de diminuer la douleur.

Oui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle jouait avec pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière !

- Tu vois, le chien, fit-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras parce qu'il jouait avec les lacets de ses bottines. J'ai parfois l'impression de faire de la politique, devant ménager les successibilités des uns et des autres. Dieu que tu es devenu vraiment lourd, toi, en deux jours ! Oui, le chien, j'ai dû jouer serrer pour récupérer l'homme que j'aime et je vais encore devoir jongler pour le voir, sans pour autant qu'il se lasse de moi, tout en restant discrète. Une lady, épouse d'un comte et qui a un amant, vaut mieux pas que cela se sache. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombée amoureuse de John, moi ? Tout est beaucoup plus simple, avec lui. Ou alors, je n'aime pas la simplicité, voilà tout. Sherlock, c'est... Sherlock !

Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle posa le jeune chien au sol, car il gigotait beaucoup trop dans ses bras. La petite bête se mit à courir devant elle, puis, il fit demi-tour et repartit en courant, de manière assez pataude, vu que ses pattes étaient encore courtes.

Elle se leva, siffla le chien – se promettant que à l'avenir, elle ne le ferait plus – et rentra à la maison.

L'animal lui tourna autour pour avoir à manger et une fois qu'il fut servi, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Sherlock, les regardant dormir, lui et sa fille.

« Ah, Sherlock », pensa-t-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.

Quel homme peu ordinaire il faisait, détonnant assez fort dans la société londonienne et dans son siècle. Brûlant d'une passion pour son métier, brûlant d'amour pour elle, aussi, mais contrôlant le tout par une volonté de fer. Homme remarquablement intelligent, plein de bon sens dans ses enquêtes, moins dans le privé, étudiant les problèmes en les prenant à rebours, ce qui était une caractéristique des génies véritables. Mais en même temps, il avait une tendance incongrue à la mystification qui le poussait à agir de manière compulsive, pour se protéger, se dissimuler derrière son mythe, pour entretenir son propre mystère et l'entourer d'un brouillard plus épais que celui de Londres.

Le regard d'Hélène s'attarda sur les mains de son compagnon. Ses mains extraordinaires qu'il utilisait pour traquer les indices, mais aussi pour lui donner du plaisir. Ses mains, fortes, mais plus encore : élégantes, nerveuses, avec une sensibilité exacerbée. Des mains d'aristocrate ouvrier. Désincarnées, elles auraient pu appartenir à un artiste, un chirurgien, un notaire, un pianiste. « Ou même, pensa-t-elle en réfrénant un sourire, à un cambrioleur passé maître dans l'ouverture des coffres-forts ». Elle les avait vue à l'œuvre en Normandie et avait pu constater la dextérité avec laquelle il avait fait preuve pour ouvrir les serrures des maisons vides qu'ils devaient vérifier. Un orfèvre en la matière.

Ses mains, pleines de cicatrices, de taches faites à cause des produits corrosifs utilisés pour ses expériences chimiques... Ses mains qui pouvaient l'étreindre, la caresser, ou farfouiller à la recherche d'indices.

« Pauvres mains, aussi », fit-elle pour elle-même, en se souvenant de tous les bleus qu'il portait sur son corps, suite à ses combats de boxe qu'il re-pratiquait depuis son départ. C'était criminel qu'il emploie ses deux outils délicats pour cogner sur un autre être humain. Dans l'esprit d'Hélène, c'était comme utiliser un vase de porcelaine pour casser des noix. L'escrime, elle pouvait le comprendre. C'était un sport plus noble, les entailles et les coupures qu'il avait reçues en pratiquant cet art là étaient devenues de petites cicatrices qui parsemaient la peau de ses mains fines. Mais la boxe... Apparemment, Sherlock n'avait jamais voulu croire qu'un mauvais usage de cette pratique barbare qu'était la boxe, put endommager cette partie merveilleuse de son être : ses mains. Preuve s'il en est que, le plus intelligent des hommes pouvait fort bien se comporter comme un imbécile.

Heureusement, malgré ces traitements peu orthodoxe, ses mains anguleuses étaient toujours intactes et elle espérait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Par contre, son corps était constellé de bleus.

Profitant de cette quiétude, elle resta ainsi durant de longues minutes, s'assoupit et se réveilla vers sept heures. Décidant qu'une tasse de café lui ferait du bien, elle posa la petite cafetière italienne sur le poêle et se fit un café.

Ce fut l'odeur du café frais qui réveilla Sherlock et il remua dans le divan. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire : leur dispute, leur réconciliation, Elizabeth... qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras, endormie. Quant à Hélène, celle-ci lui tournait le dos, affairée à la cuisinière, la cafetière en main et une tasse de café fumante à ses côtés.

Afin de ne pas réveiller la petite, il se tint coi et attendit patiemment qu'elle se tourne pour lui signifier qu'il était réveillé. Hélène s'assit à table sans remarquer le réveil du détective et ce fut au moment où elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres qu'elle vit qu'il ne dormait plus. Prenant sa tasse de café, elle se dirigea vers lui et se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Sa fille était trop près pour qu'elle se risque à embrasser Sherlock, alors, elle se contenta de lui sourire.

- Un peu de café ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Non, trop dangereux, répondit-il. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un mouvement brusque me fasse renverser ce breuvage chaud sur ta fille. Quand la tasse sera à moitié vide, alors oui.

Lorsqu'elle lui passa sa tasse, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et l'index de Sherlock lui caressa la paume de la main, intentionnellement. Ce simple geste lui donna un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale, augmentant son rythme cardiaque et ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du détective. Son simple geste, ce simple frôlement de leurs doigts l'avait troublée. Son Hélène, celle qu'il avait connue un vingt février de l'année quatre-vingt cinq lui était revenue.  
>Il ferma les yeux en savourant le café, exultant dans son for intérieur que cette femme, pour qui il avait des sentiments, soit toujours capable d'être troublée par lui. Mieux, il la troublait toujours et leur passion n'avait pas faiblie, démentant sa théorie des trois ans. Ou alors, cette théorie se révélait juste pour certains couples et pas pour d'autres. Pour Watson, elle était une triste réalité, et il s'en était rendu compte en passant chercher son ami pour aller résoudre l'enquête chez le comte Ellington. Il fallait dire aussi que lui et Hélène ne seraient jamais un couple ordinaire.<p>

Il rendit la tasse à Hélène et elle s'en alla, toute chamboulée par ce qu'elle avait ressentit de ce simple frôlement, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient frôlés dans la chambre de sa sœur, pendant qu'il cherchait des indices, juste après leur rencontre. Cet effleurement qui avait mis, ce jour là, le feu dans son bas-ventre. Plus de quatre ans après, elle ressentait toujours la même chaleur.

Un grattement à la porte se fit entendre et le chien couru vers le battant en se trémoussant dans tous les sens. Un coup d'oeil au judas lui révéla la moustache de John et elle lui ouvrit la porte en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Le docteur entra sur la pointe des pieds, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les pattes du chien qui lui faisait de la fête, lorsque une vision le fit stopper net. Sa mâchoire failli se décrocher en voyant Holmes assis dans le canapé, sa fille endormie dans ses bras, la mine sombre en apercevant le sourire ébahi de son ami. Sa main se posa sur le bras d'Hélène, toujours à ses côtés.

- Dieu tout puissant, Hélène, fit-il à voix basse. J'aurais donné dix ans de ma vie pour découvrir mon ami avec une femme, mais là, je suis gâté. Mon ami avec la petite endormie dans ses bras. Comment ?

Le regard du détective se fit plus sombre et il jura en lui-même, maudissant l'arrivée de Watson qui le découvrait dans cette position de faiblesse.

- Depuis cette nuit, en plus, lui apprit-elle en souriant. Moi, je dormais et je n'ai rien vu. Mais j'ai fait mes petites déductions en découvrant deux bols vides ayant contenu du lait additionné de miel.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Watson quand il imagina le grand détective qui, tout à son rôle de père, mettait chauffer du lait pour en servir un bol à sa petite fille. Il aurait aimé être une petite souris pour assister à une scène pareille : le père et la fille, réunis tous les deux dans la cuisine.

- D'où l'importance, compléta Watson, de bien ranger tout et de faire la vaisselle. Si Holmes l'avait fait, nous n'en aurions jamais rien su.

- Elizabeth l'aurait raconté à sa mère, grogna Holmes du fond du canapé. Justement, Hélène, pourrais-tu récupérer ta fille que je puisse...

- Holmes, s'insurgea Watson. Non, s'il vous plaît ! Ne punissez pas la petite et vous même uniquement parce que je suis ici. Elle est bien dans vos bras, gardez-là. Profitez de ces instants magiques, vous risqueriez de le regretter plus tard.

Le détective grommela :

- Watson, ce n'est pas à cause de votre présence, mais à cause d'autre chose... Le lait, c'est un peu comme le thé.

Hélène comprit de suite et elle alla récupérer délicatement sa fille qui ne se réveilla pas. Holmes se lava péniblement, courbaturé de sa nuit dans le canapé, et si dirigea vers la chambre d'Hélène, avant de passer dans la salle d'eau.

- Dois-je en conclure que ... ? glissa Watson dans l'oreille d'Hélène, une fois que Holmes fut parti.

- Oui, John... sourit-elle. Tout va bien. Il était content de me revoir, mais il avait sa manière bien personnelle de me le faire comprendre et elle n'était pas adaptée. En me signifiant notre rupture, il voulait me protéger, faire en sorte que je l'oublie, puisque la vie entre nous est exclue. C'est Sherlock...

- Vous restez avec votre mari ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

- Oui, tout à fait, mais je compte bien pourrir la vie de mon diable de détective, John et passer du temps à Baker Street. Nous serons un couple peu ordinaire, lui et moi, mais un couple tout de même.

- Je suis soulagé, Hélène, lui dit-il avant de l'étreindre brusquement, la déstabilisant un bref moment.

Mais elle savait que John avait souffert de leur séparation et que de les savoir « plus ou moins ensemble » le ravissait au plus haut point et qu'il avait besoin de le lui faire savoir. Les bras d'Hélène se posèrent dans le dos de John.

- Que madame la comtesse me pardonne mon audace, fit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je vous pardonne, mon ami, lui répondit-elle en riant de bon cœur. Vous en avez souffert, vous aussi.

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Le voir malheureux me désolait. Vous savoir désespérée me chagrinait aussi et j'étais impuissant. Un jour, peut-être, vous m'expliquerez comment vous avez fait pour le « récupérer ». Je n'aurais pas cru un tel revirement possible, entre vous deux. Pour moi, vous aviez joué l'acte final et le rideau était tombé sur votre histoire. J'avais espéré voir la lumière, mais tout n'était qu'obscurité.

- Il n'y a pas de secret, John, éluda-t-elle. Sherlock est une énigme à lui tout seul. L'acte final ne se joue qu'à notre mort, avant, ce ne sont que des entractes. Et, n'oubliez jamais, mon cher John, que la lumière ne peut jaillir que de l'obscurité. Il devait passer par l'ombre avant de revenir dans la lumière. Le fait de me signifier mon congé nous a mis dans l'obscurité la plus complète, nous faisant perdre nos repères. Imaginez le soulagement quand vous vous rendez compte que la lumière est à côté de vous et qu'il suffit d'un mot pour qu'elle vous inonde...

- Alors, il vous a avoué qu'il... ? fit Watson, hésitant.

- A sa manière qui n'appartient qu'à lui, John, sourit-elle en y repensant. Ce sera sans doute l'unique fois que je l'entendrai, mais il me le fera comprendre d'une autre manière.

- La sienne... Qui ne peut fonctionner qu'avec une femme telle que vous...

Hélène hocha la tête et Watson relâcha son étreinte, conscient qu'elle pourrait être mal interprétée.

On frappa doucement à la porte et Giuseppe entra pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand il vit que l'épouse de son maître rayonnait, il su que tout allait bien dans cette maison, tout en se demandant pour combien de temps. Jusqu'au retour du maître, sans doute. Les dents allaient grincer entre les deux hommes.

Holmes revint dix minutes après s'être éclipsé, habillé de ses vêtements et plus léger. Hélène avait déposé sa fille sur le canapé où elle dormit encore quelques instants, avant de se réveiller. Une source de chaleur avait disparu et cela avait contrarié la petite. Frottant ses yeux endormis à l'aide de ses poings, elle chercha le détective dans la pièce. Une fois qu'elle l'eut aperçu et que ce dernier lui ait fait un clin d'œil, elle se sentit mieux.

Encore un peu ronchonne, toute trace de mauvaise humeur la déserta une fois qu'elle eu salué son chien tout en ignorant superbement Watson.

- Elizabeth, fit sa mère autoritaire. N'aurais-tu pas oublié de saluer quelqu'un ?

- Bonjour, Giuseppe, cria l'enfant et ce dernier la salua d'un geste de la main, occupé à casser des œufs.

Se tournant vers sa mère pour récolter son approbation, la petite en fut pour ses frais.

- Et John ? lui demanda cette dernière.

- Bonjours monsieur John, fit l'enfant de mauvaise grâce.

Sa mère la gronda et ensuite l'accompagna dans sa chambre pour la vêtir et lorsqu'elle revint, Elizabeth se dirigea vers Holmes qui se trouvait déjà à table et, d'autorité, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

Tous ensemble ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner fait d'œufs, de bacon, de saucisses et de pain frais additionné de confiture.


	12. VI :Chap 270 : Vous avez dit hérédité?

J'avais oublié de préciser les dates, lorsque j'ai abordé le retour d'Hélène, me contentant de noter « octobre 1889 ».

Considérez que leurs retrouvailles à l'auberge ont eu lieu un 6 octobre (Chapitre 89.V. 249 « le temps qui passe ne me guérit pas » et suivants).

La réconciliation entre Sherlock et Hélène s'est passée la nuit du 6 au 7 octobre (Le chapitre avec le lemmon : 99. 251 « Dans les griffes du chat sauvage »).

L'accident d'Elizabeth, dans le ruisseau a eu lieu le 7 octobre. (. 261 Angoisses)

Holmes est tombé inanimé ce même jour, après-midi et a repris connaissance le 9 octobre au soir. (. 265 Les tisanes du docteur Watson).

L'ultime réconciliation s'est déroulée dans la soirée du 9 octobre et les chapitres « . chap 268 L'ombre du passé» et « chap 268 bis L'ombre du futur » dans la nuit du 9 au 10 octobre.

Le chapitre précédent, intitulé : « Ce que Sherlock ne saura jamais » s'est donc déroulé le 10 octobre, très tôt le matin.

Voici la suite de la journée.

Je vais tâcher de réparer ma faute et d'aller noter en correction les dates des différents chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 270 : Vous avez dit « hérédité » ? (Le 10 octobre 1889)<strong>

- Bien, fit Watson en déposant sa tasse de thé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous, Holmes, mais de mon côté, je pense qu'il est plus que temps que je rentre à Londres, retrouver mon épouse.

Un haussement d'épaule fut ma seule réponse pour Watson.

- Oh, John, fit Hélène suppliante. Vous n'allez pas déjà nous quitter ?

- Mon séjour dans cette région n'a déjà que trop duré, Hélène, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Il n'était pas prévu que je m'y éternise. Heureusement que j'ai pu confier un message à votre homme de main pour qu'il le télégraphie à Londres, mais je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité, puisque les malades se portent à merveille.

- Alors, au revoir, monsieur, fit Elizabeth en agitant sa petite main dans la direction de Watson.

- Elizabeth ! la gronda sa mère, tandis que Watson faisait des yeux étonnés.

Mais l'enfant n'en eu cure et continua sur sa lancée.

- Si ta madame t'attends, tu dois pas rester ici, poursuivit-elle sans prendre attention à sa mère.

Puis, elle posa sa main sur la manche de ma veste et me dit, avec ses grands yeux rieurs :

- Toi, tu restes ici parce que tu dois apprendre des choses à mon ti chien et m'aider à lui trouver un nom.

La voix d'Hélène se fit plus froide lorsqu'elle gronda sa fille et cette dernière se recroquevilla sur sa chaise :

- Elizabeth, tu n'étais pas invitée à prendre part à la conversation ! N'oublie pas que sans le docteur Watson pour te soigner, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Alors, ne t'avise plus de dire pareille chose. Sans oublier qu'il a soigné ton chien, l'a nourri et a vérifié qu'il n'avait pas de blessures cachées qui auraient pu s'infecter...

L'enfant se cacha derrière mon bras et baissa les yeux en articulant un bref « oui, maman ».

- N'aurais tu pas oublié de présenter tes excuses à l'offensé ?

- Ce n'est rien, Hélène, commença Watson avant de se raviser devant le regard assassin d'Hélène.

Elizabeth descendit de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Watson, toute penaude.

- Je m'excuse, monsieur le docteur.

- Excuses acceptée, petite fille, la gronda-t-il gentiment. Cela pourrait faire l'objet d'une thèse de médecine, tiens...

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui demanda Elizabeth.

- Rien, ma _puce_, lui répondit-il en souriant, utilisant ce petit nom uniquement pour la faire bisquer.

Ma fille se raidit en entendant le mot « ma puce », je la vis serrer ses petits poings, mais elle ravala sa pique et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise à mes côtés, ruminant sa colère.

Watson, lui, souriait de manière triomphante.

- Resterez-vous avec nous cette journée, pour une visite de la région à cheval ? lui demanda Hélène.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit-il en se servant une tasse de thé après nous avoir proposé de resservir les nôtres.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

- Mais si tu restes ici, ta madame va s'inquiéter, non ? lui demanda Elizabeth innocemment.

- Bien, fit sa mère en joignant ses mains. Nous ferons une promenade entre adultes, alors.

- Et moi ? sursauta la petite en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois incommodée par la présence du docteur Watson, ma fille, lui expliqua Hélène en le regardant dans les yeux. Donc, tu resteras avec Giuseppe.

- NON ! cria-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Je veux aller avec vous !

- Désolée, fit sa mère en haussant les épaules.

Watson voulut intervenir, mais elle le coupa :

- Non, John, interdiction d'interférer dans mes ordres.

- Ta mère a raison, fis-je en me tournant vers Elizabeth qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sans lui, nous serions toujours malade. Il aurait pu dire « mon épouse m'attend, débrouillez-vous sans moi » et partir.

- Mais je suis plus malade, moi ! se défendit l'enfant en reniflant bruyamment.

Sa mère lui lança un mouchoir et elle souffla dedans.

- En effet... Grâce à qui ? lui indiquai-je. Au brave docteur Watson.

- Tu prends sa défense parce que c'est ton ami, se buta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Non, parce que je risque d'avoir encore besoin de lui pour mes prochaines affaires, lui expliquai-je sous les yeux ébahis d'Hélène et de Watson. Ses erreurs m'éclairent très souvent sur la route à suivre dans une enquête.

- Oui, soupira Watson, résigné. Je vais écrire une thèse qui fera de moi un médecin reconnu.

- Sherlock, fit Hélène d'une voix mielleuse qui cachait mal son exaspération. Je fais en sorte d'éduquer ma fille dans le respect des autres, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne devienne misanthrope ou asociale. Autrement dit, pour lui inculquer que l'amitié est importante, la famille encore plus, et qu'il ne faut pas utiliser les gens auxquels on tient comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires commis. J'apprécierais grandement que tu ne t'immisces pas là où tu n'as rien à faire, en plantant les graines de l'indifférence et de l'insensibilité dans son jeune esprit. Tu devrais avoir honte de traiter ton ami de la sorte.

- Je plaisantais, bien entendu, fis-je sur un ton détaché.

Bizarrement, ils n'en crurent pas un mot. Watson haussa les épaules, il était habitué à mes sarcasmes, maintenant.

- A la prochaine remarque impertinente envers John, fit-elle à l'adresse de sa fille, mais aussi à la mienne, je risque d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec toi, ma fille. Et tu n'aimeras pas ça. En attendant, tu iras avec Giuseppe durant l'heure prochaine et que je n'apprenne pas que tu as été impertinente.

- Oui, maman, fit-elle en ravalant un sanglot. Je... Je pourrai aller avec vous ?

- La présence de John ne t'embête plus ? ironisa sa mère. Étrange...

- Non, pas du tout, je voulais pas qu'il se fasse gronder, c'est tout...

- Ne me raconte pas d'histoire, ma fille, grinça sa mère.

Elizabeth trouva plus sage de plonger dans sa tasse de lait et de ne plus rien dire.

L'homme à tout faire, qui avait été présent tout au long de notre repas, s'inclina devant Hélène :

- Dois-je vous préparer un repas à emporter pour la journée, madame ?

- Excellente idée, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Quelque chose de simple et de facile, sans oublier que Sherlock mange très peu et John beaucoup. Vous pouvez y aller, Giuseppe.

Watson avait ouvert la bouche en guise de protestation en entendant Hélène sous-entendre qu'il mangeait beaucoup.

- à tout à l'heure, madame. Vous venez, mademoiselle ?

Elizabeth se laissa glisser au sol et partit en trottinant vers l'homme qui lui tendait la main, le regard bas.

Avant de sortir, elle nous fit un petit signe de la main.

- Vous êtes dure, avec elle, Hélène, fit Watson en secouant la tête.

- John, il est hors de question qu'elle considère les gens comme de la marchandise que l'on utilise lorsque l'on en a besoin. Comparé aux enfants de l'aristocratie, elle est gâtée puisque elle a beaucoup de contacts avec ses parents. Pour le reste, l'impertinence et la condescendance ne passeront pas chez elle.

- Cela pourrait faire l'objet d'une thèse médicale qui contribuerait à mon succès, fit Watson, le regard perdu dans sa tasse de thé. « L'acrimonie d'une mère envers une personne peut-elle se transmettre à l'enfant par le biais du cordon ombilical ? ». La réponse serait « oui ».

La bouche d'Hélène s'ouvrit et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tandis que Watson sirotait son thé avec des manières angéliques.

- John, bredouilla-t-elle, j'ai de grands doutes tout de même. Je n'étais enceinte que d'un mois, lorsque nous sommes partis pour la Normandie et nous avions fait la paix avant notre retour à Baker Street. Je pense qu'un foetus de quelques mois est incapable d'entendre les vilenies que nous avons pu nous lancer.

Il gloussa :

- Entièrement d'accord avec vous, ma chère, lui répliqua-t-il. La thèse n'est que le côté amusant de la chose. J'aurais pu en écrire une sur : « La froide indifférence manifestée sans arrêt par un célèbre détective londonien est-elle transmissible à sa fille ? ». La réponse pourrait être affirmative, elle aussi. Elizabeth est le reflet de son célèbre géniteur et vous même, Hélène, n'avez pas toujours été des plus tendre dans l'animosité manifestée à mon égard.

- Vos remarques à mon encontre n'étaient pas toujours des plus agréables à entendre, cher docteur, fit-elle en dardant son regard vers lui.

- L'impertinence et l'inconvenance collaient à vos souliers, très chère, répliqua-t-il suavement. Comme elles sont attachées à votre fille.

- Vous m'empêchiez de respirer, John ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Non, je voulais vous empêcher de terminer dans la Tamise, nuance, ma chère.

- Ah non, fis-je en me levant brusquement. Vous n'allez pas recommencer, tous les deux ?

- Voyez, Hélène, fit Watson en écartant les bras. _Lui_, il a le droit de m'expédier l'équivalent de flèches de Parthe, mais nous, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous taquiner.

- Aurait-il peur que nous recommencions comme au bon vieux temps ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Peur que vous marchiez sur ses plates-bandes, oui ! fit-il avec sa moue malicieuse.

Ma réponse à leurs petites facéties fut un grognement, rien de moins.

- Ah, Hélène, soupira Watson. Votre fille est la même que vous.

- Pour ma défense, vous m'aviez cherché la petite bête depuis le début de notre rencontre, John. Pour ce qui est du reste, ma mère m'avait donnée une excellente éducation, mais je pense que dans ma précipitation à venir demander conseil à un certain Sherlock Holmes, un petit matin de février, je l'aie oubliée à Stoke Moran. Dans le cas de ma fille, vous n'avez pas tenté de lui faire entendre raison sur... Enfin, vous voyez de _qui_ je veux parler...

D'un mouvement du menton elle m'avait désigné.

- Telle sa mère, elle est attirée par Holmes, déclama Watson en tapotant ses doigts sur le bois de la table. Pourquoi ? Mystère...

- « Détective » est infiniment plus rare comme profession que « médecin », fis-je avec fatuité en me levant pour fourrager dans mes poches, avant de me souvenir que mes cigarettes avaient péri dans l'eau. Pourrions-nous faire un saut chez le comte Ellington pour récupérer ma pipe et mon tabac ?

Watson se leva et se dirigea vers sa mallette en cuir. Après avoir ouvert les boucles, il fouilla l'intérieur de sa trousse et sa main ressortit avec ma pipe et mon tabac.

- Lorsque Giuseppe est venu me chercher, j'avais pensé à me munir de votre pipe et de votre tabac, énonça-t-il avec un air de triomphe, en agitant le tout dans les airs.

- Mon ami, susurrai-je sur un ton faussement mielleux. Décidément, il me plaît de penser qu'un jour, je parviendrai à faire quelque chose de vous.

Watson se contenta de déposer mon tabac et ma pipe sur la table, d'un air choqué, tandis que Hélène allait ouvrir la porte pour me permettre de fumer à l'intérieur. Une fois que mon tabac fut en place, muni d'une longue bande d'un allumeur je passai la flamme sur le tabac, l'allumant sur toute sa surface, tirant doucement sur le tuyau de ma vieille pipe noire. Watson avait dû penser que l'odeur horrible de mon tabac habituel serait incommodante pour une dame, car il avait choisi mon tabac « normal », celui qui sentait moins mauvais.

- Bien, si tu nous expliquais où tu veux en venir, Hélène ? fis-je après avoir tiré quelques bouffardes.

- Comment ? sursauta-t-elle en me regardant hébétée.

- Voyons, si nous nous retrouvons ici tous les trois, c'est parce que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire. Ton domestique ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné lorsque tu lui as confié ta fille. Même si elle n'avait pas été impertinente avec Watson, tu l'aurais tout de même congédiée durant un moment. Tu devais aussi te douter que Watson devrait retourner à Londres, donc, si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à nous dire ou demander, hors des oreilles indiscrètes de ta fille.

Elle soupira puis sourit.

- J'avais presque oublié que l'on ne pouvait pas te cacher grand-chose... En effet, Louis va bientôt arriver en compagnie de mon mari – après-demain, en principe – et il va falloir trouver une explication _logique_ au fait que vous le connaissiez bien. Il est des faits que ma fille ne doit pas savoir.

Nous restâmes silencieux durant un moment, cherchant un moyen de mentir sans aller trop loin.

- Les meilleurs mensonges, déclarai-je, sont ceux qui ne s'écartent pas trop de la vérité. Le mieux est de dire la vérité, mais d'omettre certaines choses.

Hélène se leva et arpenta la pièce de long en large.

- Comment expliquer que, alors que j'étais mariée avec Alessandro, je me sois retrouvée en Normandie avec vous deux ? nous demanda-t-elle en posant les bases du problème à résoudre. Nous avons dit à Elizabeth que nous avions trouvé Louis et décidé de le garder avec nous, puisque nous étions alors sans enfant. Elle ne sait pas calculer, mais un jour, oui. Sachez que je n'ai pas menti en lui disant que, lorsque j'ai croisé la route de Louis, j'étais enceinte, mais que je ne le savais pas encore. Alors ? Une idée, messieurs ?

- Watson et moi étions en Normandie, pour une enquête et nous avons croisé ta route, commençai-je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur ma chaise. Tu étais en compagnie de ton époux, nous nous connaissions bien, vu que nous avions fait ta connaissance lors de ton affaire familiale. Nous t'avons félicité pour ton mariage et discuté un peu tous ensemble. Nous nous rendions chez monsieur David pour examiner une tonne de cartes et tu t'es proposée pour nous aider à débroussailler le travail, avec l'aval de ton mari. Au retour, nous avons croisé Louis, avec sa coiffure « chien de berger » et vu que tu nous as donné un coup de main pour l'enquête, nous avons croisé souvent la route de Louis qui était déjà en train de te suivre comme ton ombre.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il te connaisse _si bien_ ? me demanda-t-elle pour mettre à l'épreuve ma théorie.

- Facile, vu qu'il avait des lacunes en anglais, qu'il ne parlait que le français et qu'il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire, il est allé chez son parrain – que tu avais croisé en Normandie – pour parfaire son éducation. De là, il est venu souvent chez nous, à Baker Street. Lors de la naissance de sa sœur, tu l'as envoyé à Londres – comme les gens de la haute font avec les enfants déjà nés – et de là, il est venu avec moi sur une enquête. Quant aux autres personnes de mon entourage que tu connais, tu les as croisé peu de temps après que j'aie résolu ton affaire.

- Comment pourras-tu expliquer que mon mari ne vous connaisse pas ? posa-t-elle ensuite comme question.

- Nous étions déguisés ? proposa Watson.

- Non, plus simple, il n'était pas en ta compagnie lorsque nous nous sommes croisés en Normandie...

Le reste de l'heure, nous le passâmes à peaufiner l'histoire pour ne pas qu'elle comporte des lacunes et qu'Elizabeth s'engouffre dans certaines failles. Pour le reste, sa mère lui expliquerait que certains points ne concernaient que les adultes. Le plus dur serait d'expliquer tout cela tout en empêchant Louis ou son mari de parler.

Watson demanda des nouvelles du garnement, et notamment en ce qui concernait l'école. Hélène éluda la réponse, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire pour sa scolarité en dents de scie.

- Et ses loisirs ? demanda Watson. Toujours passionné de livres et d'équitation ?

Elle confirma que oui et ensuite, ils discutèrent de ses autres activités. Ce fut là qu'Hélène nous étonna :

- Quand il a eu huit ans, il est parti faire un stage de survie dans un coin perdu, avec toute la troupe de Guillaume et de Karl...

- Un stage de survie ? la questionnâmes presque en même temps.

- Oui, le but est de s'en sortir avec le minimum, nous expliqua-t-elle. Tu as droit à un couteau et c'est tout. Ils en organisent souvent et là, ils emmenaient les enfants. Cela les amuse les avocats, médecins, notaires, professeurs d'université... de virer les costumes cravates et de vivre des aventures de fous dans des bois. Oh, rassurez-vous, la première fois, Louis était secondés par son parrain, Guillaume et tous les autres. Mais il a fait forte impression pour sa grande première. Il s'est débrouillé tout seul parce qu'il avait eu l'habitude. Ensuite, il en a fait souvent et il le fait seul, maintenant. Même si je sais que Karl le suit discrètement pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il était tout fier que son filleul ait impressionné les autres lors de son premier stage. Louis était fier, mais Karl encore plus.

- Cela consiste en quoi ? lui demandai-je, pas étonné que Louis s'en soit sorti.

- Tu es lâché dans un coin perdu, tu dois t'en sortir en chassant, en construisant ton abri pour la nuit et en sortant de la forêt tout seul, comme un grand. Des fous, surtout lorsque tu les vois avant, bien habillé et ensuite... Méconnaissable ! Surtout que certains ont pour mission de te traquer et toi, de leur échapper. Une trentaine d'hommes qui occupent des professions de choix et qui s'amusent à survivre dans les bois. Louis a perdu son petit ventre, s'est musclé, s'est aguerri et pour notre plus grand malheur, il a appris à se battre.

- Au moins, fit Watson philosophe, il se fera respecter dans la cour de récréation.

- Le premier qui l'a cherché à trouvé son poing et le cabinet du médecin, l'informa Hélène, pas très heureuse. Moi, j'ai découvert le bureau de la direction... Quoiqu'il en soit, mettons le mensonge parfaitement au point, si vous le voulez bien.

Une fois que tout fut mis au point, nous partîmes tous les quatre faire une promenade à cheval, Elizabeth assise à l'avant de la selle de sa mère. Watson avait pris Moonlight et je montais le fougueux Sun qui rivalisait d'élégance avec les deux autres. La ballade se fit au pas et je dus, pour calmer le mien, l'emmener galoper dans un champ non cultivé afin qu'il se calme un peu.

Nous fîmes arrêt dans une clairière, pour pique-niquer avec les tanches de pain, de rosbif ou de poulet froid. Ce fut Elizabeth qui apporta un morceau de tourte au poulet à Watson, ainsi qu'une tranche de pâté en croûte. Cette enfant était mielleuse avec lui comme savent l'être les femmes, lorsqu'elles veulent obtenir quelque chose et là, elle tentait de récupérer ses bêtises du matin. Watson la remercia par un « merci, ma puce » qui déclencha sur sa petite frimousse un sourire crispé, comme moi seul savais les faire. Mon ami me jeta un regard en coin : il jubilait littéralement.

Au retour, Elizabeth voulu venir avec moi.

- Non, pas avec Sun, lui interdit sa mère. Il est bien trop fougueux et Sherlock a besoin de ses deux mains pour le tenir.

- Et si monsieur Holmes échange son cheval ? proposa la petite, jamais à court d'arguments, lorgnant sur celui de Watson.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait été plus qu'adorable avec Watson, c'était en prévision du retour. Pour qu'il accepte de changer de monture avec moi.

Watson s'avança pour me tendre les rênes de son espagnol mais Hélène le stoppa :

- Non, John, désolée, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez le niveau pour maîtriser un cheval tel que Sun. Le but de la promenade n'est pas de vous ramener sur un brancard.

Hélène et moi nous nous regardâmes et sans qu'une parole soit échangée, je changeai mon étalon contre sa jument arabe. Une fois que les étriers furent ajustés et que les chevaux furent sanglés, je montai sur Némésis et pris ma fille devant moi. Watson aida Hélène à prendre place sur le grand alezan et ensuite, il reprit l'espagnol placide.

Hélène nous fit emprunter un autre chemin pour le retour, tout aussi bucolique que le premier, comme lui fit remarquer Watson qui se plaisait à admirer le paysage et à profiter du grand bol d'air. Pour un qui voulait rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pas rechigné à nous accompagner et je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas trop envie d'être de retour dans son foyer, qui ne devait avoir de doux que le nom. Entre lui et sa femme, ce ne devait plus être le fol amour du début. Watson n'était pas un méchant homme malgré ses défauts, et je me dis qu'il ne méritait pas un tel traitement de la part de son épouse. Madame Watson devait être jalouse de l'ascendant que j'avais encore et toujours sur son époux. Sans doute avait elle oublié que Watson était un ancien militaire et qu'il aimait – même s'il ne daignait pas le reconnaître – une vie mouvementée avec de l'action et des dangers.

Le retour se fit au calme, galop léger pour nous, tandis qu'Hélène galopait à grande vitesse devant nous. Elizabeth était maintenue par mon bras gauche, ma main droite étant occupée avec les rênes. Nos chevaux n'avaient pas fait de manières lorsque celui d'Hélène avait démarré à pleine vitesse et nous avions conservé une petite vitesse.

- La reine n'est pas sa cousine, constata Watson en jetant un bref coup de tête à ma fille, tout en galopant à vitesse réduite aux côtés de la jument.

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth lui passa la langue et je la réprimandai.

- C'était pour rigoler, me dit-elle piteusement. J'ai pas encore quatre ans alors je peux encore le faire. Toi, tu peux plus.

- Ma thèse me vaudra les honneurs, Holmes, rigola Watson. L'impertinence, l'insolence, l'arrogance, le mépris des convenances, la manipulation... Tout cela est héréditaire, chez elle. Et encore, nous n'avons pas encore pu découvrir _toute_ l'étendue de ses possibilités. Elle est encore jeune, mais elle promet...

- Normal, lui répondit-elle avec toute la fatuité qu'elle pouvait afficher à son jeune âge.

La petite écarta ensuite ses bras, laissant le vent faire voleter les mèches de ses cheveux, riant et criant des «yeepee » qui ne firent même pas broncher la jument.

- Moi, je galope avec le plus grand détective du monde et aux côtés de son associé, en plus, cria-t-elle. Tremblez, messieurs les méchants !

- Chut, je suis ici incognito, murmurai-je à son oreille. Et mon anonymat, c'est la meilleure des sécurités. Jamais tu ne dois dire que tu me connais.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Oh, maman elle est tout au bout du chemin ! Regarde, Sun, il est tout fumant. Va plus vite.

- Non, nous conserverons cette allure, jeune fille, la repris-je. Si les méchants, comme tu dis, savent que tu existes et que tu me connais, ils pourraient vouloir te faire du mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils auront un moyen de faire pression sur moi, expliquai-je tout en regardant la route de terre qui défilait sous le martèlement des sabots de la jument. Ta maman me demanderait de ne pas poursuivre l'enquête, afin de te sauver. Et cela, je ne peux le permettre. Donc, le fait que tu nous connaisses, c'est notre secret.

- Un secret rien qu'à nous ? fit-elle enthousiaste, posant ses mains sur celle qui tenait les rênes.

- Oui...

- Chouette, alors je dirai rien, promis. Eh, tu sais faire des crêpes, toi ?

Watson s'esclaffa soudainement en entendant la question qu'Elizabeth me posait subitement.

- Heu, non, lui répondis-je tout en fusillant mon ami du regard.

- Papa, lui, il sait les faire, me fit-elle tout fière, les mains agrippées à la crinière soyeuse de la jument. Et elles sont bonnes. Louis aussi m'en fait de temps en temps et ses pains perdus sont super bons.

- Tant mieux, répliquai-je doucement. Chacun sa spécialité. Moi, c'est la science de la déduction, pas celle des desserts.

- C'est bien, gloussa-t-elle, mais ça remplira pas mon assiette.

Watson pleurait de rire à nos côtés.

Hélène avait continué sa route pour ne pas laisser son cheval à l'arrêt et lui permettre ainsi de récupérer sans prendre froid. Il nous fallu encore un petit moment avant de la rejoindre et nous rentrâmes au pas, Elizabeth toujours avec moi.

Elle se tourna vers moi et huma ma chemise.

- Tu sans le cheval, comme mon papa, et aussi l'odeur du cuir, m'indiqua-t-elle. Mais c'est pas encore ça. Papa, même quand il a été a cheval longtemps, il sent bon.

- En fait, ironisai-je sous le regard courroucé d'Hélène, même s'il reste six mois sans se laver, il sent toujours bon.

- Oui, fit Elizabeth toute contente que j'ai compris. En plus, ses mains sont moins abîmées que les tiennes.

Sa petite main se posa sur la mienne – celle qui la maintenait contre moi – et elle l'examina de plus près.

- Tu as plein de cicatrices, fit-elle en tournant ma main de tous les côtés. Ta science, elle est dangereuse, elle fait des bobos dans tes mains. Ton ami il rigole depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, fis-je en plissant mes lèvres pendant que Watson essuyait ses yeux qui avaient pleuré de rire.

Giuseppe était resté à la maison pour garder le jeune chien – qui n'avait toujours pas de nom – et nous dessellâmes nos chevaux nous même, sauf Watson qui avait décidé de pousser jusqu'au village pour envoyer un autre télégramme à son épouse pour lui signaler son retour encore un peu plus tardif. L'homme à tout faire d'Hélène irait récupérer l'intégralité de nos affaires chez le comte Ellington et Watson repartirait demain par le train de seize heures. Moi, j'avais décidé de rester encore un jour avec eux.

Watson en avait pour une bonne heure de chevauchée, aller et retour, et il nous quitta au petit trot, nous demandant de lui réserver du thé au chaud, pour son retour.

Nous étions tous les trois assis à table pour déguster une tasse de thé lorsque nous entendîmes claquer les fers d'un cheval, devant l'écurie. Un concerto de hennissements se fit entendre aussitôt. Elizabeth couru à toute vitesse pour regarder par le carreau de la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait. Son visage se colla contre la vitre et elle hurla :

- Je viens de voir l'arrière de Pharaon ! C'est papa et Louis qui reviennent. Vite, on va les accueillir.

Elle couru vers sa mère et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces par la main, dans le but de la traîner vers la porte.

- Maman, fit-elle exaspérée en constatant que sa mère ne bougeait pas. Faut qu'on aille dehors ! Je veux sauter au cou de papa, moi.

Devant l'impassibilité de sa mère, elle se tourna vers la porte, la moue soucieuse. La mienne était soucieuse aussi. Il n'était pas prévu que son mari soit déjà de retour aujourd'hui.

- Sherlock, me demanda Hélène. Combien de chevaux as-tu entendu qui arrivaient, toi ?

- Un seul... Un seul cheval se trouve dans la cour.

- C'était ce que j'avais compté aussi, fit-elle en se frottant le menton. Comment se fait-il que Louis soit seul, alors ?

- Maman ! revint à la charge sa fille. On va dehors ?

Je me levai.

- Viens, lui dis-je tout en lui tendant ma main. Nous allons faire une bonne blague à ton frère.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice en m'entendant parler de blague.

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous allons nous cacher et le surprendre, une fois qu'il sera entré, expliquai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je tirai un peu la lourde tenture pour ne pas qu'il puisse apercevoir notre ombre en passant devant la fenêtre. Nous ne dûmes pas attendre longtemps. J'entendis Louis saluer Giuseppe et puis, nous entendîmes les talons de ses bottes claquer sur la terre battue. Il marchait à grands pas, se dépêchant vers le corps de logis.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et, pénétrant dans le petit vestibule, Louis fit son entrée.

- Coucou, c'est moi, cria-t-il pendant qu'il retirait ses bottes.

Elizabeth gloussa mais resta silencieuse. Je vis passer le petit démon blond – qui en quatre ans avait grandi – au pas de course pour s'élancer vers la table de la cuisine, où Hélène était toujours assise devant trois tasses vides.

* * *

><p>Sadisme, je sais...<p> 


	13. VI :Chap 271 : Le retour du démon blond

**Chapitre 271 : Le retour du démon blond (Le 10 octobre 1889)**

Louis posa sa besace au sol, se rua dans les bras d'Hélène et, tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur les deux joues, elle nous fit un clin d'œil.

- Ah, je suis content d'être de retour, soupira-t-il. Je voulais venir vous saluer puis aller bouchonner mon cheval, mais Giuseppe a dit qu'il s'en occupait. Alors me voici. Où est Liza ?

La dénommé mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il l'entende rire. Vu qu'il nous tournait le dos, nous étions toujours invisible.

- Où est Alessandro ? l'interrogea Hélène. Il arrive dans quelques minutes ?

- Heu... hésita Louis. En fait, je suis revenu le premier. Lui, il arrivera après-demain.

- QUOI ? Tu es revenu tout seul ?

- Non, pas vraiment tout seul... J'ai fait plus de la moitié du chemin avec le fils d'un des marchands.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait laissé partir seul ? s'irrita Hélène.

Le bout du pied de Louis se posa au sol et il se dandina.

- Ben, on s'est un peu disputé et je suis parti rejoindre le fils de Richardson. Il n'avait que vingt minutes d'avance et je savais qu'il faisait une partie de la même route que moi. Où est ma sœur ? J'ai quelque chose à lui montrer et à toi aussi.

Apprendre que Louis avait fait une partie du chemin de retour tout seul mit Hélène en colère et je vis bien qu'elle faisait des efforts pour se contenir. La mésentente qui régnait entre son mari et Louis avait dépassé un nouveau pallier et l'enfant lui avait faussé compagnie.

Lorsque Elizabeth entendit que son frère avait quelque chose à lui montrer, la curiosité fut plus forte que tout et elle lui cria :

- Je suis ici...

Son frère se retourna et en découvrant sa petite sœur dans mes bras, son sourire se figea et tout son corps aussi.

- She... Sherlock ? articula-t-il péniblement, se demandant probablement s'il ne rêvait pas tout habillé.

- Oui ! cria sa sœur en levant les bras. C'est le monsieur dont tu as des livres et que tu veux pas que je les touche. Le détective de Londres. Maman le connaît bien. Et je suis dans ses bras, na ! T'es revenu sans papa ? Il est où, papa ?

Le regard du blond alla de nous à Hélène, totalement hébété de me trouver là et ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire.

- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bégaya-t-il. Tu n'es pas à Londres ?

- Les chevauchées en solitaire ne te valent rien, ironisai-je en posant Elizabeth par terre pour qu'elle puisse aller retrouver Louis. Ton bon sens a dû s'envoler. Si je suis ici, c'est que je ne suis pas à Londres.

Entre temps, sa soeur l'avait rejoint et elle s'était agrippée à lui. Comme un automate, il s'était agenouillé pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu sens le cheval, se plaignit-elle en fronçant son nez. Où est papa ?

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

- Alors, tu es ici... fit-il en secouant la tête. Et tu as déjà fait la connaissance de la petite peste.

- Hé, s'insurgea la petite peste en frappant son petit poing dans la cuisse de son frère. Ça va pas ? Je suis pas une petite peste. Et comment tu le connais, toi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Et où est papa ?

Son frère la regarda, cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête vers Hélène dans l'espoir qu'elle trouve une parade pour les informations qu'il venait de livrer à sa sœur.

- Ton père n'est pas encore arrivé, la coupa Hélène, exaspérée par la dernière bêtise de Louis. Ton frère a été assez imprudent que pour rentrer tout seul...

Il baissa les yeux.

- Dis-moi, Hélène, fis-je avec sarcasme, détournant la conversation. N'as-tu donc pas inculqué une once d'éducation à ce garçon là ?

Louis se réveilla soudain en comprenant qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas salué. Laissant sa sœur sur place, il faillit s'élancer vers moi, puis, se rattrapant à temps, il se dirigea lentement vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa main se tendit vers la mienne :

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, me dit-il, la gorge nouée.

Ma main lui ébouriffa les cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Tout en lui serrant la main, je lui chuchotai :

- Nous avons mis au point un petit arrangement de la vérité, pour ta sœur. Ne dis rien et laisse-moi faire.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis content de te voir, me dit-il avec les yeux remplis de larmes.

- N'imagines pas trop de choses, mon grand, m'empressai-je de lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suis ici suite à une affaire que j'ai réglée et c'est le hasard d'une ballade qui m'a fait croiser leur route. Vous viendrez me rendre visite à Londres, si vous le souhaitez, mais il n'y aura rien de plus, Louis. Hélène a une vie de famille et elle la gardera.

La déception se tailla la place du lion sur le visage de Louis. Il avait cru, à tort, qu'il allait venir vivre à Baker Street.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demanda Elizabeth, nous ayant vu chuchoter.

- Rien, lui répondis-je.

Elle marmonna quelque chose mais je ne l'entendis point. Hélène appela sa fille auprès d'elle et ce fut en traînant les pieds qu'elle se dirigea vers sa mère.

Louis était toujours hébété à cause de ma présence et de son vieux rêve qui venait de s'envoler.

- Tu sais pour Elizabeth, alors... commença-t-il à voix basse, en me regardant timidement. J'aurais bien aimé aller chez toi, mais... Je ne pouvais pas te parler d'Elizabeth et... Je ne voulais pas aller chez toi et te mentir, tu sais. J'aurais eu l'impression de te trahir... Crois pas que j'ai eu facile. J'en mourrais d'envie de vous revoir, tous les deux. Mais aller chez toi tout en me taisant, je n'aurais pas su. Trop dur de me taire et d'avoir l'impression de te trahir, tu m'en aurais voulu ensuite, de mon silence. Mais en parlant, je trahissais Hélène et ça, je le pouvais encore moins.

- Hélène m'a expliqué le dilemme auquel tu avais dû faire face, mon grand, lui confirmai-je en hochant la tête. Watson a fait ton travail et j'ai fait le reste tout seul.

- Tu n'es pas fâché sur moi, alors ? demanda-t-il avec l'espoir que non, les yeux brillants.

- Tu as fait le meilleur choix, le rassurai-je. Mais certains criminels courent toujours à cause de toi. Il n'y avait personne pour m'éclairer avec son babillage incessant.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire devant ma boutade, levant un grand poids de ses épaules et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Oncle John n'est pas aussi performant que moi, sourit-il. Il est où, lui ? Tu es venu tout seul ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, je pense, déclarai-je en regardant l'heure à ma montre. Tiens, une vieille connaissance...

La poche de la veste de Louis s'était mise à bouger et la tête de son rat passa, les moustaches frémissantes. A l'aide de ses griffes, il monta sur l'épaule de son maître et frotta son museau contre le lobe de l'oreille du garçon.

- Comment tu connais le monsieur de Londres ? trépigna soudainement Elizabeth. Maman, tu l'avais jamais dit.

- Et bien, commença Hélène en lissant sa robe. C'est une vieille histoire... Mais avant tout, je me dois d'avoir une petite discussion avec ton grand frère. Son retour tout seul...

- Non, raconte l'histoire ! hurla la petite.

Mais sa mère ne prit pas attention à son caprice et ce fut d'une voix tranchante qu'elle déclara :

- Louis, il va falloir que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse au sujet de ton attitude.

Des bruits de sabots, couverts ensuite par un autre concert de hennissements mirent provisoirement fin au début du sermon, sauvant un peu Louis et reporta l'histoire de notre rencontre, frustrant au possible la petite.

Un sourire éclaira l'enfant lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Watson remercier Giuseppe de prendre soin du cheval. Il me tendit son rat et je le tins dans mes mains.

On frappa au bois de la porte et Watson entra dans le petit vestibule, se faisant sauter dessus par Louis qui savait qu'il pouvait être plus expansif avec lui.

- Oncle John !

Surpris, mon vieil ami sursauta, puis, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et il souleva dans ses bras Louis, qui s'était agrippé à lui.

- Oh, mon petit bonhomme, tu es de retour ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux de le revoir. Diable, tu as grandi et pris du poids... En muscles !

L'enfant l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Durant ce moment, Elizabeth s'était assise par terre, boudant de manière très visible, la tête entourée de ses mains.

- On m'dit jamais rien, à moi, grogna-t-elle.

- Oui, fit Louis en pliant son avant-bras. Touches, tu sentiras les muscles que je me suis fait ! Fini le petit ventre, tu devrais en faire autant...

Watson rit de bon cœur et hocha la tête pour confirmer que le garnement avait fait du muscle.

- Pourquoi on m'raconte rien, poursuivit Elizabeth, monologuant toute seule.

Le jeune chien, qui jusque là n'avait pas bronché, se leva, s'étira en passant la langue et fit un bruit de grognement. Ensuite, titubant un peu, il s'avança, sauta la marche, se vautra par terre mais poursuivit sa route en direction d'Elizabeth, qui avait les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Hélène et moi nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi, mécontente de n'être au courant de rien. Son frère était toujours en train de se faire étreindre par Watson, qui l'avait déposé par terre en raison du poids qu'il avait pris en presque quatre ans. Il avait beau être svelte, il avait grandi et Watson n'avait pas trop entretenu sa condition physique.

- Je ne saurai plus te prendre sur mes épaules, lui précisa-t-il, provocant un nouvel assaut de mécontentement sur le visage de la petite.

Sa bouche esquissa un léger rictus, typique de ma famille. Ce ne fut que lorsque le chien arriva à sa hauteur qu'elle oublia l'objet de sa bouderie pour prendre l'animal sur ses jambes et le câliner, au grand étonnement de Louis.

- C'est quoi, ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

Un petit soupir dédaigneux franchi les lèvres de la petite.

- C'est un ti chien, ça se voit, non ?

- Depuis quand avons-nous un chien ? s'informa Louis.

Le chien se bougea et quitta le giron de la petite.

- Tu me dis rien, alors moi non plus je dirai rien, fit-elle en levant la tête, snobant son frère. T'avais même pas dit que tu les connaissais et que le docteur était ton oncle.

- Liza, soupira sa mère. John n'est pas son véritable oncle ! Louis est orphelin, ne l'oublie pas.

- Il l'appelle « oncle John » pourtant, bouda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Donc il le connaît bien et il l'a jamais dit...

Watson s'esclaffa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Louis, tout en lorgnant dans ma direction pour me signifier que j'avais intérêt à garder une certaine distance entre lui et le rat que je tenais dans mes mains.

- Oulà, la petite puce boude ? fit-il hilare et moqueur.

Un fin pli rageur apparut sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth, tandis que ses poings se crispaient. Elle se mit debout, frotta le derrière de sa jupe et, toute fière, du haut de ses quatre ans, elle leva la tête et se fit dédaigneuse.

- Nan, je boude pas...

Son regard se porta sur la besace de Louis, toujours au sol et elle la désigna de son doigt :

- Hé, ton sac bouge !

La curiosité venait de la titiller.

- Ah oui, s'empressa de dire Louis, tout en se dirigeant vers le sac, qui, comme l'avait signalé ma fille, bougeait. En fait, je voulais t'en parler tout de suite, Hélène, mais les événements m'en ont empêché.

Il se dirigea vers sa besace, l'ouvrit et la tête d'un chaton émergea. Le prenant dans ses mains, il nous fit découvrir l'animal, entièrement noir. Il était sale, maigrichon et minuscule. Les yeux d'Elizabeth brillèrent un peu plus en découvrant le chaton et elle se dirigea en courant vers son frère.

- Liza ! cria sa mère en se levant, elle aussi. Ne touche pas à cet animal, tu ne sais pas où il a traîné.

Louis s'accroupit devant le chien et il lui fit renifler le chat. Il fut plus intrigué qu'autre chose. Le chaton souffla un peu et le chien se recula en jappant, provoquant une peur panique chez le chat qui se recroquevilla dans les mains de Louis.

- Il me faudrait du lait tiède, il n'a rien mangé... Oncle John, il faudra peut-être soigner la plaie qu'il a à la cuisse, elle suinte.

Hélène poussa un cri de désespoir en entendant cela.

- Cet animal doit être rempli de puces. Où l'as-tu donc trouvé ?

- Sur la route, près d'un buisson, lui expliqua Louis en caressant la tête du chat. C'est son miaulement que j'ai entendu, je suis descendu de cheval et je l'ai ramassé.

- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé mon ti chien, fit Elizabeth, enthousiaste, ayant déjà oublié qu'il y a peu, elle boudait. Mais dans la rivière qui était très grosse. J'ai été le chercher, mais une grosse vague m'a emportée et c'est monsieur Holmes qui est venu dans l'eau me chercher. Puis j'ai été très malade et lui aussi.

- Hein ? fit Louis, ébahi. C'est vrai ? (Nous acquiesçâmes). Faudra me raconter, alors.

Sa sœur réfléchit un instant, posant les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre :

- Si tu me dis comment tu les connais, je te raconte l'histoire du ti chien qui a pas encore de nom.

- Elizabeth ! la mit en garde sa mère.

La petite gloussa et ajouta, à l'attention de Louis :

- Si le chef est d'accord...

Louis rigola aussi et donna une bourrade à sa sœur, qui en perdit l'équilibre, mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Puis, repensant à son chat, Louis se releva et se tourna vers Hélène, le regard implorant.

- J'peux garder le petit chat ? S'te plaît...

- Louis, tu as désobéi et tu es rentré tout seul, objecta Hélène, mécontente.

- D'accord, j'aurais pas dû, s'excusa le garçon. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais pas trouvé le petit chat. Ou alors trop tard...

- Ce n'est qu'un chat !

- Pour Alessandro, son chat ce n'était pas qu'un chat, énonça Louis tout en regardant ses ongles crasseux. Je peux le garder ?

Hélène leva les yeux au ciel, puis les tourna vers moi. Je détournai les miens et me concentrai sur le rat de Louis qui grimpait le long de ma manche, sous le regard dégoûté de Watson. Lui aussi fit semblant de rien et il admira le bout de ses chaussures couvert de poussière. Voyant cela, il se rappela qu'il ne les avait pas encore ôtées.

- Louis, non ! gémit-elle puisque personne ne venait à son secours. Il y a déjà un rat et une espèce de boules de poils, qui, vu la taille de ses pattes, va devenir très grande... Je ne veux pas que ma maison ressemble à l'arche de Noé.

L'enfant se fit l'avocat du diable :

- S'te plaît, le petit chaton est comme moi, quand tu m'as trouvé... Tout maigrichon, sale, puant, avec un gros besoin d'affection... Tu t'es penchée pour me ramasser, je peux rendre la pareille à ce petit chat, non ?

- Mais enfin, s'insurgea-t-elle. On ne peut pas comparer un enfant avec un chat, tout de même !

- Allons, Hélène, un bon mouvement... déclara Watson. J'ai souvenir d'une soirée dans un entrepôt glacial et d'un petit garçon. Il en rêvait déjà, de son chat... Il m'en avait fait part pendant que je soignais ses blessures.

Louis le regarda avec les yeux brillants.

- Tu t'en souviens, oncle John ? lui fit-il avec un sourire complice. Quand on était tous réunis, avec les Irréguliers après l'arrestation de Joachim. Un rat, un chien et un chat, tous copains... Tu sais que j'ai gardé la cicatrice du coup de poignard.

Les lèvres d'Elizabeth articulèrent muettement « quoi ? » en entendant son frère divulguer une autre révélation.

- De toute façon, fit Watson en poursuivant son travail d'avocat du diable blond, la déontologie et la charité chrétienne nous interdisent de jeter ce pauvre animal dehors... Ce serait criminel.

- Je vous maudis tous, messieurs ! vociféra Hélène. Première règle : je ne m'occupe pas des animaux, tu le feras, toi !

- Merci Hélène...

Il voulu l'embrasser mais elle le rembarra :

- Minute, mon grand, le tempéra-t-elle. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. N'escomptes pas échapper à une punition, même si le chat n'en subira pas les conséquences. Tu sais pertinemment bien que tu ne peux pas voyager tout seul.

Sa main se posa sur sa nuque et il se frotta les cheveux en signe de gêne.

- Oui, mais vous me manquiez et il en avait encore pour un bon bout de temps...

- Tu as laissé papa tout seul ? s'enquit Elizabeth subitement. Il vient quand ?

- Louis, quand on a onze ans, on ne voyage pas tout seul, le sermonna Hélène, laissant la question de sa fille en suspens.

- J'ai voyagé presque tout le temps avec le fils Richardson, je te le jure, se défendit-il. Seuls les quinze derniers kilomètres ont été fait tout seul. Mais les deux autres jours, j'étais avec lui et c'est un grand de vingt ans.

Hélène se leva et se dirigea vers Louis, tout en regardant où elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas marcher sur les pattes du jeune chien. Son nez se plissa à la vue du chaton mal en point.

- Si l'un de ces derniers kilomètres, tu étais tombé ou si le cheval avait été blessé, personne ne l'aurait su, informa-t-elle l'enfant désobéissant. Tu serais toujours en mauvaise posture, sans personne pour venir à ton secours. Ne refais jamais cela, où la sanction sera à la hauteur de la faute. Maintenant, va laver ton chat et ensuite, on te racontera les dernières nouvelles.

- Minute ! protestai-je. Qu'est-ce que je fais de ton rongeur ? Je le confie à Watson ?

- Hors de question, vociféra ce dernier.

- Sa cage de voyage est dehors, rentre-là et mets le dedans, ordonna Louis avant de filer vers la salle d'eau.

Watson gloussa en l'entendant me donner un ordre. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, je haussai les épaules en passant à côté de Watson et mes mains se tendirent vers lui, portant le rat à dix centimètres de son visage.

- Allez chercher la cage de ce rongeur, couina-il, horrifié, se protégeant de son bras.

Ce que je fis.

Une fois que le chat fut lavé et séché (ce qui ne fut pas une sinécure, les chats n'aimant pas l'eau), Watson, un genoux à terre, s'occupa de désinfecter sa blessure sous le regard attentif des deux enfants, Elizabeth appuyée contre son épaule. A l'aide d'un petit morceau d'ouate imbibé de produit, il nettoya la plaie purulente et la badigeonna avec une pommade utilisée en temps normal pour les trayons des vaches.

- Au moins, s'il se lèche, il ne lèchera pas de la pommade indigeste, fit-il en guise de conclusion. La blessure ne sera pas à l'air et la pommade va entretenir la souplesse de la peau tout en aidant la cicatrisation. Il ne te reste plus qu'à le nourrir.

Louis l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Merci, oncle John.

A notre grand étonnement, Elizabeth fit de même, sur l'autre joue.

- Merci, monsieur le docteur.

- Diable, s'étonna Watson. En quel honneur, mademoiselle ?

- Si mon frère t'appelle « oncle John », c'est qu'il te connaît bien. Je sais pas comment il te connaît, mais il t'aime beaucoup.

- C'est un gentil, oncle John, lui expliqua Louis.

Une fois que Louis eut nourri le chaton, Hélène lui expliqua toute l'histoire du petit chien. Louis frémit en écoutant le récit de sa sœur, emportée par le torrent du ruisseau avec le chiot dans ses bras et applaudit des deux mains en apprenant que je n'avais pas hésité à plonger dans le ruisseau en crue pour sauver la petite. Hélène lui expliqua ensuite la fièvre d'Elizabeth ainsi que la mienne et les deux jours qu'elle et Watson avaient passé en se relayant à notre chevet.

- Et bien dis donc, il s'en passe des choses quand tu débarques, Sherlock, énonça Louis. Tu as eu de la chance, Liza de l'avoir eu pour te sauver.

Ma fille m'agrippa la manche et déclara, tout fière :

- C'est mon héros, maintenant. Pourquoi tu as laissé papa tout seul, Louis ? Il revient quand ?

- Heu, bredouilla son frère un peu honteux. Il devrait arriver après-demain vers midi.

- Il va voyager tout seul ? s'inquiéta l'enfant.

Sa mère la rassura :

- C'est un homme, ton père, il a l'habitude de voyager seul.

L'enfant hocha la tête et revint s'asseoir sur la chaise, à mes côtés. Elle se hissa péniblement et fut contente que je la pousse un peu.

- Bon, vous me racontez comment vous connaissez mon frère et ma maman ? proposa la petite, de plus en plus impatiente, en tournant son regard alternativement de Watson à moi.

Sa mère lui raconta donc ce que nous avions préparé comme mensonge. Elle nous écouta la bouche ouverte, ébahie. Surtout lorsqu'elle appris que son frère avait enquêté à mes côtés.

Affichant une mine boudeuse, elle croisa ses bras et les posa contre elle, plissant ses lèvres de dépit et de colère.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, Louis, reprocha-t-elle à son frère. Tu as ses livres, tu veux pas que je les touche, tu vénères monsieur Holmes et tu me dis même pas que tu le connais. C'est pas gentil.

- Si tu l'avais su, intervint sa mère, tu n'aurais eu de cesse de vouloir le rencontrer. N'aie-je pas raison ?

L'enfant lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire coquin.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, pensa Hélène à voix haute. Tu n'aurais pas arrêté de me demander pour le rencontrer. Hors, tu étais encore trop jeune. Donc, pour ne pas froisser ta successibilité, nous avons choisi de ne rien te dire. Louis, ouvre la porte au chien, vite !

En un coup d'œil, elle s'était aperçue que l'animal grattait à la porte pour sortir. Louis se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir et la bête se précipita dehors.

- Qui aurait cru que Holmes savait dresser les chiens ? formula Watson avec un sourire léger.

- Oh, faut lui trouver un nom, à mon ti chien, fit soudain Liza en sautant en bas de sa chaise pour monter sur mes genoux sous le regard nostalgique de Watson.

Son épouse ayant fait des fausses couches, cela devait lui faire mal au cœur de voir ma fille grimper sur mes genoux, lui qui aurait tant aimé avoir des enfants.

- Comment il s'appelait, ton chien ? m'interrogea ma fille. Il était grand aussi ?

Watson me regarda, ébahi en apprenant que j'avais eu un chien et qu'Elizabeth le savait.

- Vous avez eu un chien, Holmes ? Dieu du ciel, vous ne me dites jamais rien !

Elizabeth redressa la tête et regarda Watson dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire :

- Ah, tu vois comment c'est pas gai de jamais rien savoir, sous-entendit ma fille en posant ses deux poings sur la table. A toi aussi, on te dit jamais rien ? Je pense que je t'aime de plus en plus, toi.

- Merveilleux, exulta Watson. La fille de sa mère ! Le même scénario se reproduit.

- Maman aussi n'aimait pas quand tu lui disais « ma puce » ?

Watson et Hélène rigolèrent tous les deux.

- Non, fit Watson entre deux hoquets. Je ne me serais pas permis de l'appeler « ma puce », même encore maintenant. C'est juste pour les jolies petites filles comme toi.

- Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord sur certaines choses, avoua Hélène. Notamment en ce qui concernait les faits de l'enquête. Mon idée ne lui plaisait pas et il ne s'est pas privé de m'en faire part...

- Et vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne, révéla Watson.

- Vous me racontez ? proposa Elizabeth intéressée.

- Je ne le puis, lui signifia Watson. A mon grand regret, mais l'affaire n'est pas une histoire que l'on peut raconter aux enfants. Tu ferais des cauchemars.

Avant que la petite ne puisse protester, sa mère leva sa main :

- Non, je te jure que ce n'était pas agréable. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre.

La nuit où elle avait découvert la grotte dans laquelle la bande avait caché les cadavres des habitants du coin, qui s'étaient trop approchés de leur lieu de débarquement, avait été éprouvante. Surtout qu'il y avait le corps d'une femme enceinte et d'un enfant, rongés par les corbeaux.

- Bon, alors tu me dis comment il s'appelait, ton chien ? revint à la charge ma fille.

- Sultan, lui dis-je.

Elle battit des deux mains.

- Oh oui, j'aime bien ! Je peux donner son nom au mien ? Tu veux bien, dis ?

- Si tu veux, je ne suis pas contre, lui assurai-je en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Sautant en bas de mes genoux, elle couru vers la porte ouverte car l'animal était toujours dehors et l'appela par son nom, ce qui n'eut aucune conséquence. Dépitée, elle revint vers nous et je dus lui expliquer la manière de faire pour que le chien réagisse à son nom.

Louis avait installé une de ses vieilles chemises dans un des fauteuils et le chat était roulé en boule dedans. Assis sur une chaise avec son rat juché sur son épaule, il cherchait un nom pour son chat qui était en fait une chatte. N'en trouvant pas, il remit la chose à plus tard.

Je passai ensuite faire un tour par les écuries, avec les enfants et j'eus plaisir à retrouver Pharaon, troisième du nom, dans son box. Lorsqu'il entendit ma voix, il hennit doucement et vint passer sa tête noire par l'ouverture du haut. Le box était en bois, hormis le haut – vers le mètre vingt – qui possédait des barreaux métalliques verticaux pour que les chevaux puissent se voir et se sentir. Les trois étalons étaient côtes à côtes et Némésis occupait un box plus loin. Il y avait dix box et l'écurie possédait aussi cinq stalles où il était juste possible d'attacher un cheval, mais pas de le laisser en liberté.

- Il vous a reconnu, Holmes, fit Watson dans mon dos.

Ma main lui caressa le chanfrein tandis que je me remémorais notre enquête en Normandie. Nous en avions arpenté du pays sur les chevaux. Pharaon et Némésis avaient été « offert » par mon client, après une petite « discussion » avec lui et ils coulaient des jours heureux. J'aimais mieux ainsi. L'étalon noir était tout de même le petit-fils du cheval de mon père, même s'il avait le caractère plus doux.

- Venez, fis-je aux enfants, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil discret à la jument pleine.

Une fois sortit, les deux diables se mirent à se courir après, la plus petite courant derrière le plus grand, riant comme des fous.

- C'est beau, la jeunesse, prononça Watson avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Ils devaient avoir de l'énergie à dépenser parce qu'ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la maison avant de s'écrouler ensuite à l'intérieur, assis contre le mur.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous avais promis son retour... avec un petit chat, dont je vous avais déjà parlé dans une note d'auteur dans le final de l'enquête "enfer et putréfaction". Et je l'ai fait !<strong>


	14. VI :Chap 272 : Naissance

**Chapitre 272 : Naissance (Nuit du 10 au 11 octobre 1889 et matin)**

Après le repas du soir, Hélène alla coucher sa fille dans sa chambre et Louis resta encore un peu avec nous. Watson repartirait demain par le train de seize heures, tandis que moi j'hésitais encore sur la manière de procéder. Il aurait mieux valu que je ne sois pas présent lors du retour du mari d'Hélène, pour ne pas envenimer la situation et lui laisser le temps de lui expliquer les derniers événements survenus.

Malgré les récriminations de Louis, je décidai de rentrer à Londres, en compagnie de Watson. Nous avions déjà rassemblé nos affaires pour prendre le train demain. Nous dormirions chez Giuseppe, nous relayant pour surveiller la jument qui n'avait toujours pas pouliné et Louis se contenterait du canapé, pour garder un oeil sur les animaux.

Watson et moi étions donc, tous les deux, dans l'autre maison, celle du personnel et Giuseppe avait hérité du troisième tour de garde. Il était donc allé se coucher, n'ayant pas grand-chose à nous dire. Il avait laissé un pot de café chaud à notre attention, puisque j'avais décidé de rester boire du café avec mon ami, qui avait le premier tour de garde.

Lorsque Hélène avait été voir la jument, elle avait trouvé ses mamelles gonflées, cireuses et le cheval se regardait assez bien les flancs, signe de poulinage imminent. Signe aussi que la bête se sentait en sécurité dans son nouvel environnement, puisque la nature, qui était si bien faite, avait doté la jument du pouvoir de déclencher la naissance de son poulain quand elle le sentait le mieux. Voilà pourquoi elles le faisaient surtout la nuit, sans la présence des humains.

Sans bruit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les écuries et poussâmes la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Nous portions toujours nos vêtements avec lesquels nous étions monté à cheval, tout à l'heure. Nous nous étions même abstenu de fumer, afin d'éviter d'imprégner nos vêtements de l'odeur du tabac. Malgré tout, Pharaon s'ébroua lorsque je passai devant sa stalle. Ma main se posa sur ses naseaux et je le caressai. Il souffla assez fort et plusieurs fois d'affilée sur mes vêtements, puis, satisfait, il repartit au fond du box. L'intrus que j'étais n'en était pas vraiment un. Avec une jument sur le point de donner naissance, les mâles devenaient méfiants et plus protecteur. Dans la nature et en troupeau, l'étalon du clan aurait monté la garde tandis que la jument la plus âgée serait restée près de celle qui poulinait.

Une lanterne sourde – placée loin des box – diffusait une faible lumière toutes les nuits. Pas de danger d'incendie puisque la paille n'était pas entreposée dans les écuries, mais fournie uniquement lorsque le mari d'Hélène se trouvait dans la région avec des chevaux. Elle était stockée dans un petit hangar, loin des corps de logis.

A pas de loup nous approchâmes du box et nous restâmes à l'affût dans le couloir. Hélène avait placée la jument dans le dernier box, celui le long d'un passage pour que nous puissions surveiller de là. Les chevaux étant sortis de leur box par le couloir central, la jument n'était pas dérangée par les mouvements incessants. C'était aussi le seul à ne pas être pourvu de barreaux métalliques à un mètre vingt de haut, du côté du couloir. Les planches disjointes nous fournissaient un poste parfait pour voir sans être vu. La jument se regardait les flancs, tournait un peu en rond et tout d'un coup, elle se coucha dans la paille fraîche que Giuseppe avait disposé tous les jours pour elle.

Instinctivement, je donnai un coup de coude à Watson en même temps que lui. C'était pour maintenant et nous étions aux premières loges. Étendue de tout son long, la jument commença le travail. La poche des eaux se rompit sous la pression des antérieurs du poulain et le liquide se répandit dans la paille.

Le souffle de la jument était saccadé, les contractions se succédèrent à un rythme assez fort et devinrent de plus en plus rapprochées dans le but d'expulser du poulain. Les sabots passèrent le col, puis les antérieurs.

Watson avait un grand sourire et nous regardâmes, une fois de plus le miracle de la vie s'accomplir devant nos yeux. J'en avais observé beaucoup, lorsque j'étais jeune, avec Patrick, le palefrenier de mon père.

La tête du poulain passa, suivie des épaules. La mère resta un moment sans rien faire, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis elle poussa une dernière fois pour expulser le reste du corps et les postérieurs.

- Holmes, fit la voix tendue de Watson. Les enveloppes placentaires...

Réagissant au quart de tour, je retirai ma veste, remontai mes manches et me ruai dans le box. Les enveloppes placentaires s'étaient déchirées mais obstruaient les voies respiratoires du poulain. En temps normal, la jument les aurait retirées à l'aide de ses dents. Malheureusement, dans notre cas, la jument était épuisée et restait étendue à terre.

Mon arrivée lui fit relever la tête et je la rassurai par des mots doux. Ma main empoigna l'enveloppe, mais cette dernière glissa de mes mains. Pestant contre moi-même d'avoir omis que sa matière était glissante au possible, je m'y repris encore une fois. Les dents d'une fourche n'auraient pas été du luxe pour l'ôter. Il me fallu deux essais pour parvenir à la soulever des naseaux du poulain et à la bouger. La tenant difficilement, je parvins tout de même à la jeter hors du box. Si un chien avait été présent, il aurait eu droit à un festin.

Ensuite, un simple coup d'œil vers le poulain m'assura que tout allait bien pour lui. Malgré tout, à l'aide d'une boule de paille je nettoyai les voies respiratoires du petit animal, sans poser la main dessus, pour que la mère puisse le reconnaître à l'odeur. Le poulain était toujours relié à la mère par le cordon ombilical et celui-ci se romprait lorsqu'il essayerait de se lever pour la première fois. Il était resté très peu de temps sans respirer et rien n'indiquait qu'il en avait subi des séquelles. Sans notre présence, nous l'aurions retrouvé mort. Toujours à l'aide de la boule de paille, je lui soulevait la jambe postérieure et constatai que nous avions affaire à une pouliche. Elle était née toute noire, mais son poil éclaircirait en grandissant.

Mon ami se tenait devant l'entrée du box, sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant que tout était terminé, la jument pouvait nous voir. Il s'appuya sur les planches, posant ses coudes entre les barreaux.

Je sortis du box, les mains jaunes à cause du contact avec les enveloppes placentaires. Watson rit en me voyant tenir mes mains loin de mes vêtements.

- Vos mains ne sentent pas très bon, Holmes, s'amusa ce dernier.

- Voilà pourquoi le professeur Bradley disait que ces mains étaient sales et toutes collantes, après avoir accouché la jeune fille avec le docteur Roshentall.

- Et que l'odeur adhérait encore à sa peau, même après les avoir lavées, enchaîna Watson. Voilà comment de « innocent » on passe à « coupable » aux yeux de Lestrade. Une de vos plus sordides affaires, Holmes.

- Ma carrière est loin d'être finie, lui répliquai-je, piqué au vif. À vous entendre, on penserait qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

- Ne jouez pas à la vierge pudique qui hurle à la moindre allusion déplacée, Holmes, me réprimanda-t-il en baissant la voix. Je voulais dire que de toutes les affaires que nous avions eues, celle-là était horrible et que je ne souhaitais pas une autre dans ce genre là. En attendant, venez admirer le poulain qui essaye de se relever et de se tenir droit. Admirez l'œuvre sublime de la nature qui a fait en sorte que les herbivores puissent suivre le troupeau rapidement pour ne pas devenir la proie des carnivores, qui eux, ont le temps de se voir grandir.

- Watson, la rébellion, murmurai-je, toujours piqué au vif.

Il ne répliqua pas mais afficha un drôle de sourire.

Posant mes avant-bras entre les grilles métalliques du box je regardai le poulain se mettre debout. La jument en fit autant et elle le lécha pour le nettoyer, stimulant par là la circulation sanguine de son poulain et sa respiration. Le cordon était rompu, il se dessècherait et tomberait ensuite tout seul. Très vite la pouliche trouva les mamelles et téta avidement le lait enrichi de colostrum de sa mère.

Nous restâmes encore un peu, profitant du spectacle, puis, nous prîmes le chemin de la maison pour laisser un mot à Hélène. J'en profitai pour me laver les mains à la pompe dehors, les frottant vigoureusement au savon.

Nous retournâmes ensuite chez Giuseppe et nous allâmes nous coucher.

Le lendemain, je m'étais levé de bonne heure dans le but d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la pouliche et avoir le temps de fumer ma première pipe dehors, tout en admirant le paysage.

Dans l'écurie, tout allait bien. La pouliche était sèche, bien campée sur ses longues jambes et elle se réfugia derrière sa mère lorsqu'elle me vit. Quelqu'un était déjà passé avant moi car la jeune bête portait déjà un fin licol.

Giuseppe était déjà levé et me proposa une tasse de café, ce que j'acceptai de bon gré. Emmenant ma tasse dehors, je bourrai ma pipe et l'allumai consciencieusement avant de déguster le breuvage noir et fumant.

- Signor Holmes ? fit la voix de l'homme derrière moi. Pour votre petit-déjeuner, je vous invite, vous et votre ami, à le prendre chez madame la comtesse. Désirez-vous quelque chose de spécial ?

- Comme les autres, sinon, des œufs sur le plat et vos délicieux petits pains, répondis-je.

L'homme s'inclina et repartit dans la cuisine.

Cette maison-ci avait une salle de séjour moins grande que l'autre, mais possédait plus de chambres puisqu'elles étaient situées à l'étage et aussi dans la mansarde. Watson dormait encore du sommeil des justes ou des fatigués.

Ayant fini ma pipe, je la curai et partis ensuite vers la maison d'Hélène, le double des clés dans ma poche.

Louis était couché dans le canapé, une jambe traînant par terre, le chaton dormant sur son ventre tandis que le chien était vautré non loin de ses pieds. Mes mains se glissèrent sous le chiot qui grommela un peu et j'allai le déposer à sa place : au sol.

Ma main secoua sans ménagement l'épaule de Louis et lorsqu'il eut grogné un « quoi ? » je lui répondis :

- Pas de chien dans les canapés. La place du chien est au sol, plus bas que celle du maître et jamais à la même hauteur.

- Sherlock ? fit-il en se redressant. Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai juste le chat...

Ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts, ses cheveux étaient en pétard et il les ébouriffa un peu plus en passant sa main dedans.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, mon garçon, le sommai-je. Le chien dormait à tes pieds, dans le canapé.

- Attends, je fais des bêtises, mais pas celle là ! s'indigna-t-il en se frottant la tête vigoureusement à l'aide de ses deux mains. Guillaume et Karl m'ont assez seriné sur la place du chien ou du loup. « Tu ne le regardes pas quand il mange, tu le fais manger après toi, dans une autre pièce, ne le met jamais à la même hauteur que toi, c'est toi l'alpha... » récita-t-il comme une litanie. S'il était là, c'est qu'il y est monté tout seul.

Il déposa le chat sur la vieille étoffe et se leva, courbatu. De son côté, le jeune chien s'étira et se secoua. Puis, il se dirigea vers nous. Louis l'appela et le sortit.

Un bruissement d'étoffes en provenance de sa chambre m'apprit qu'Hélène était en train de s'habiller. La cafetière fut remplie d'eau, de café et je la déposai sur le gaz pour que le café soit prêt à son réveil. Louis rentra avec le chien et avant même que je lui dise quoi que soit, il obligea l'animal à s'asseoir sur le paillasson.

- Bien, le félicitai-je. Je vois que tu connais les bonnes méthodes pour l'éducation d'un chien.

- Et moi je vois que tu connais la bonne méthode pour les réveils difficiles, sourit-il en désignant la cafetière sur le gaz. Je piquerai une tasse et puis, je vous laisserai seul...

Il me lança un sourire complice et je fronçai les sourcils en retour. Puis, il se mit à pouffer de rire tout seul.

Ensuite, il soigna le chaton et le chien, les surveillant pour ne pas que l'un aille dans la gamelle de l'autre. Au moins, il s'occupait des animaux.

Hélène arriva juste quand le café fut prêt, vêtue d'une robe d'intérieure dans les tons verts d'eau et elle embrassa Louis avant de venir vers moi. Elle se contenta d'un baiser sobre sur ma joue.

- Merci pour le café, fit-elle en prenant trois tasses dans l'armoire.

Une fois le café servit, Louis se remplit une tasse, emporta son rat sur son épaule et fila dehors, nous laissant seuls, tous les deux. Chacun de nous but son café sans rien dire, dans une sorte de silence gêné. Hélène me regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur, je fis de même et cela se termina en éclats de rire.

- Diable, Sherlock, commença-t-elle en essuyant le coin de ses yeux. Cela fera bientôt cinq ans que nous nous connaissons et nous voilà presque gêné de nous retrouver face à face.

Ma main se posa sur la sienne et je lui caressai les doigts.

- En effet... Serait-ce dû au fait que tu m'as embrassé sur la joue au lieu de mes lèvres ?

Sa bouche se plissa en une petite grimace qui voulait dire « tu n'as peut-être pas tort ».

- J'ai hésité, répondit-elle. Sachant que tu n'aimes pas les démonstration d'affections en public, j'ai opté pour un chaste baiser.

Sa tête se tourna dans tous les sens et la mienne aussi.

- Quel public ? fis-je avec ironie. Un chat ? Un chien ?

Se levant de sa chaise, elle s'approcha de moi et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour un baiser assez chaste. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche pour un baiser plus profond. Son front se posa ensuite sur le mien, sa main s'entrelaça dans la mienne, tandis que mon autre main se posait sur ses hanches pour lui caresser ensuite le dos.

- Tu n'auras rien de plus sinon je ne répondrai plus de moi, m'avoua-t-elle dans un souffle rauque.

- Alors éloigne-toi de moi, fis-je, la gorge sèche, tout en retirant ma main de ses hanches et l'autre de la sienne. Il vaut mieux, avant que cela ne tourne mal et que l'on ne sache plus faire marche arrière. Ta fille nous a déjà surpris en fâcheuse posture.

Ma révélation lui causa un choc et retira toute envie coquine de l'esprit. Se laissant tomber lourdement sur la chaise à mes côtés, elle gémit.

- Oh non, gémit-elle, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Raconte-moi.

Je lui narrai tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Elizabeth et moi, lorsqu'elle s'était levée et était venue me rejoindre.

- Alors, tu as raison de repartir avec Watson, m'assura-t-elle. Louis va râler, mais j'aime autant discuter avec Alessandro seul à seul. Nous allons devoir trouver des explications à tout cela.

Elle ne put en dire plus parce que l'on frappa à la porte. C'était Watson qui venait nous rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner, un peu embarrassé de venir nous déranger dans notre tête-à-tête. Giuseppe le suivit de près pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et s'en alla ensuite. Louis prendrait son petit-déjeuner avec lui et Elizabeth dormait toujours.

Sur la table, il avait déposé des œufs sur le plat, des tranches de pancetta, des œufs cuits dur, des petits pains tout chauds, des confitures en provenance directe du sud de la France et du beurre. Tout le monde se servit et Watson se frotta les mains devant son assiette remplie. Je me contentai d'un petit pain et de deux œufs sur le plat, agrémenté de quelques tranches de pancetta.

Nos discutâmes de la naissance du poulain, Watson expliquant à Hélène que j'avais dû retirer les enveloppes placentaires des naseaux de l'animal. A son tour elle nous communiqua que bien qu'elle ait vu ma note, elle avait été voir la pouliche et avait commencé un petit travail de manipulation.

- Quelques heures après la naissance, il convient de manipuler le poulain, expliqua Hélène en beurrant un petit pain avant d'étaler de la confiture. La mère l'a reconnu et il n'y a plus de danger que notre odeur la fasse rejeter son poulain. Je l'ai caressé partout, lui ai pris les pieds, passé mon doigt dans sa bouche, juste sur la barre pour qu'il ait la sensation du futur mors... S'il ne fait pas trop froid, je le sortirai avec sa mère pour qu'il soit manipulé avec un licol et une corde. Ensuite, on lui fichera la paix.

- Et cela fonctionne ? demanda Watson, septique.

- Guillaume le fait sur tous ses poulains et lors du débourrage, c'est plus facile. Ils ont appris des choses lors de leurs premières heures de vie et ils les ont retenues.

Mon ami hocha la tête, conscient que en chevaux, il en connaissait bien moins que Guillaume Stanford.

- J'ai demandé à Giuseppe de préparer la voiture pour vous conduire à la gare, tout à l'heure, nous précisa ensuite Hélène. Cela va me faire tout drôle de ne plus vous avoir ici, mais dès que mon mari sera de retour, je le mettrai au courant des derniers événements, dans le calme. Ensuite, nous vous rejoindrons à Londres, je descendrai au Cosmopolitan et nous pourrons discuter de tout cela, tandis que vous ferez connaissance avec mon mari.

- Comment risque-t-il de le prendre ? demanda Watson, avant de se mordre les lèvres.

- Il le savait dès le départ, qu'un jour je retournerais voir le père de ma fille, lui précisa Hélène en reprenant un petit pain et en étalant une bonne couche de confiture à la pêche. Le tout est de savoir comment il va réagir en découvrant Sherlock...

Je fis un geste dédaigneux de ma main :

- Il ne me fait pas peur.

- Ah non, s'énerva Hélène en me menaçant avec le couteau à beurre. Interdiction de jouer aux petits roquets, tous les deux. Tu seras absent et j'aurai plus facile pour lui expliquer le coup du hasard qui t'a fait croiser Elizabeth avant l'heure et le fait qu'elle se pose des questions.

- Aie, glapit Watson. C'est mauvais, tout cela. C'est bien la fille de son père... « Un détail cloche... » me singea-t-il.

- Oui, confirma Hélène, le petit pain suspendu entre la table et sa bouche. Je sens qu'il va moins apprécier le fait que sa fille se pose des questions au sujet de Sherlock. Heureusement, vous ne serez pas là.

- Ça ira ? l'interrogea Watson, ayant peur que son mari soit une brute.

- John, soupira-t-elle. C'est très gentil de vous inquiétez, mais je vous rassure tout de suite. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi et s'il explose, ce sera dirigé contre _lui_.

Un petit signe de tête m'avait désigné.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hélène débarrassa la table et refit du café pour tout le monde. Nous discutions, Watson et moi, assis dans les fauteuils, en attendant qu'elle nous apporte le café qui venait d'être fait. Elle avait déjà préparé un plateau, avec trois tasses, du sucre et des biscuits.

Un bruit de bottes dehors nous fit relever la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit, sans que le nouvel arrivant ne frappe avant d'entrer et une voix, parlant italien, retentit dans le corridor, frappant de stupeur Hélène qui en resta bouche bée, le pot de café fumant dans les mains.

- Buongiorno, Elena, mi serve un caffè, per favore. La strada era lunga e sono stanco morto. (*)

Watson se figea de stupeur, lui aussi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et toutes les couleurs désertèrent son visage.

Le mari d'Hélène était de retour plus tôt que prévu...

* * *

><p>(*) « Bonjour, Hélène. Sers-moi un café, s'il te plait. La route a été longue et je suis mort de fatigue ».<p>

Pour la phrase en italien, j'ai utilisé le traducteur de Google, mon homme ne m'étant d'aucun secours puisque, c'est le sicilien qu'il parle. De plus, il n'a fait que sa première primaire en italien... et vu qu'il était plus souvent à l'école buissonnière... Ensuite, direction la Belgique et là, il a dû parler le français.

Donc, pour l'orthographe italienne, je dois m'appuyer sur les programmes et non sur lui. Comme quoi, aller à l'école, cela peut servir.

Pour le poulinage, je n'ai fait que raconter celui d'une de mes juments, il y longtemps. Tout ce que je décris est véridique, sauf en ce qui concerne la présence de Holmes et Watson. Pareil pour les enveloppes placentaires qui recouvrait bien les naseaux de la pouliche qui venait de naître. C'est moi qui les ai retirées et je peux vous dire que c'est gluant et puant. Les chiens et les chats s'en sont régalés tous ensemble.

La méthode d'imprégnation fonctionne bien puisque je l'ai appliquée sur la pouliche, à l'époque. Je peux la toucher partout sans qu'elle ne bronche, hormis aux endroits où j'ai oublié de passer : le haut de l'encolure, juste près des oreilles et la base de l'encolure... Elle ne supporte pas.

Pour le reste, je peux faire siffler le fouet autour d'elle, elle s'en moque. Les tracteurs, les camions, les pétards, elle s'en moque aussi. Dès ses premiers jours, elle avait été mise en contact avec la circulation et le bruit, protégée par la présence de sa mère, imperturbable.

Son seul défaut est la paresse.


	15. VI : Chap 273 : L'italien

Pour le personnage du comte Trebaldi, le mari d'Hélène, je me suis basée physiquement sur le personnage de bande dessinée "le scorpion" de Marini et Desberg (Editions Dargaud). Je précise que c'est uniquement le physique. Si vous voulez le découvrir (la bédé est excellente en plus), tapez dans le moteur de recherche "scorpion marini" et sélectionnez les images.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 273 : L'italien... (Le 11 octobre 1889)<strong>

Vu que nous étions assis dans les fauteuils et que lui se trouvait encore dans le petit vestibule, il ne nous avait pas encore aperçus. Hélène, elle, était toujours figée avec le pot de café en main.

- Elena ? Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il toujours en italien. Ne reste pas plantée là, sers-moi un café, je suis mort. En plus, Louis m'a joué un vilain tour en fichant le camp tout seul.

- Je n'ai pas entendu les bruits des sabots de ton cheval, lui signala Hélène, en parlant mécaniquement. Comment est-ce possible ?

On entendit qu'il retirait ses bottes et ôtait un manteau.

- Bon sang, Hélène, s'emporta-t-il, je me suis arrêté en premier lieu chez Giuseppe, voilà tout ! Pour gagner du temps et revenir plus vite, j'ai emprunté deux autres chevaux. J'ai pu ainsi galoper presque tout le temps et arriver maintenant. Ce sacripant de Louis était fichu le camp et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trois heures après ! Je n'avais pas encore fini de négocier les contrats et j'ai dû demander d'aller plus vite pour pouvoir le rattraper. Heureusement que Norwood me connaît bien, sinon il aurait pensé que je voulais le rouler en demandant d'accélérer la négociation. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas su prendre la route tout de suite, il faisait nuit. Je ne me suis mis en route que le lendemain, très tôt, mais sans jamais le rejoindre. Là, je suis allé directement chez Giuseppe pour qu'il s'occupe des chevaux et le garnement était chez lui. Il aura du mal à faire du cheval dans les prochains jours.

- Tu lui as donné une fessée ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Et comment ! rugit la voix de stentor de son époux. S'il était tombé ou avait eu un accident, qu'aurais-je bien pu faire ? C'est dangereux ce qu'il a fait ! Mais nous discuterons de cela tout à l'heure. Elizabeth dort encore ?

Sa voix s'était radoucie en posant la dernière question.

- Oui, répondit Hélène dans un souffle.

- Elena, ne reste pas avec ce pot de café chaud en suspension ! ordonna-t-il. Sers-moi un café, je te prie.

L'homme pénétra dans la pièce tout en retirant ses gants et il sursauta lorsqu'il nous aperçu dans son champ de vision. Sa main droite enveloppa la gauche, le pouce et l'index triturant sa chevalière.

Il était aussi grand que moi, mais sa carrure était deux fois plus large que la mienne. Sa mâchoire était carrée et il portait un petit bouc qui faisait le contour de ses lèvres, plus large sur le menton, taillé en triangle. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, un peu plus long que la moyenne, retenus en arrière par un catogan. Deux petites mèches noires tombaient sur son front. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste sans manche. Les manches de sa chemise étaient remontées, laissant apparaître de puissants avant-bras musclés et halés.

Le regard qu'il posa sur nous était sombre et empreint de questions. Il tourna son regard vers Hélène, qui posa le pot de café sur la table, la main tremblante. La confrontation à laquelle elle voulait à tout prix échapper allait se produire.

Watson n'en menait pas large, on pouvait même apercevoir une goutte de sueur dévaler sur sa tempe. Notre silence, l'attitude de Watson et celle d'Hélène éveillèrent les soupçons de l'homme et sa main se porta à sa hanche gauche.

- Qui sont ces messieurs, Elena ? lui demanda-t-il en anglais avec un fort accent italien mélangé de français. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais de la visite. Giuseppe non plus...

Toute la suspicion se trouvait logée dans cette dernière phrase : son homme à tout faire n'avait rien dit au sujet de la présence de deux hommes... La suspicion était de mise.

- Ce sont deux vieux amis, murmura-t-elle comme si elle se trouvait devant le peloton d'exécution.

- Des vieux amis ? répéta-t-il, moqueur. Heureusement que tu me le signales, en voyant vos têtes, j'avais cru que vous étiez en train de veiller un mort.

La main se posa dans le dos, là où il devait avoir rangé une arme à feu.

- Vous devriez laisser votre arme tranquille, nous ne sommes pas des bandits de grand chemin, déclarai-je tranquillement, le faisant sursauter un peu.

- Qui sait ? me demanda-t-il tout en lorgnant sur Watson qui s'épongeait le front.

Sa main était maintenant dans son dos, soulevant sa veste sans manche.

- En fait, fit Hélène d'une voix calme, ce sont deux bandits et ils en veulent à ma vie...

Son mari rigola doucement, sa main quitta son dos et il mit les mains en poche, sous notre regard consterné.

- Vous n'avez rien compris, à ce que je vois... commença son mari en tirant une chaise de la cuisine vers lui pour s'y asseoir. C'est un vieux code mit au point entre nous. Il est trop facile, sous la menace d'une arme, de confirmer que les bandits sont d'honnêtes personnes ou des amis. Donc, en cas de doute, si l'autre nous signale que ce sont des bandits, on sait alors que non. Qui serait assez fou pour dire pareille phrase en cas de menace?

- Ingénieux, fis-je plus pour moi-même.

- Surtout qu'en entrant et en découvrant les têtes que vous faisiez, j'ai cru que votre vieille reine était morte, au moins... Elena, du café !

Hélène secoua sa tête, reprenant ses esprits et lui servit une tasse de café fumante.

- Monsieur, déclarai-je froidement en me levant. Vous venez de manquer d'égards à deux femmes respectables.

Portant la tasse à ses lèvres, il fronça ses sourcils et m'invita à parler.

- Premièrement, vous manquez de respect envers votre femme, la traitant comme une vulgaire domestique, énonçai-je calmement, tandis que Watson descendait de vingt centimètres dans son fauteuil. Je ne puis le tolérer. Deuxièmement, vous avez insulté la reine Victoria, et cela non plus je ne le permettrai pas.

La chaise d'Hélène se renversa quand elle se leva brusquement pour intervenir.

- Laisse, lui intima son époux qui resta assis, souriant de toutes ses dents. Manquer de respect envers votre reine ? Ce n'est pas la mienne, je ne lui dois rien et elle non plus. Ce que vous pouvez être tatillons, vous les anglais... Vous dites aussi que j'ai manqué de respect envers mon épouse ? Et de quelle manière, je vous prie ?

- Pour votre tasse de café, pardi ! fis-je en restant maître de moi, alors que je bouillonnais intérieurement. Depuis votre entrée vous n'avez cessé de lui en réclamer, la traitant comme si elle était votre bonne.

- Sherlock, non, s'il te plait, commença Hélène.

Son mari leva la main pour lui demander le silence.

- Voyez-vous ça ? répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais. J'ai manqué de respect à mon épouse. Dites-moi, cher monsieur, qui donc se trouvait assis dans le fauteuil, les jambes allongées, dans l'attente de se faire servir du café ? Vous ! L'un de vous deux aurait-il la présence d'esprit de lever son derrière pour venir aider mon épouse ? Non ! L'un de vous s'est-il levé pour porter le grand plateau avec les biscuits ? Non, messieurs, vous étiez bien confortablement assis dans le fauteuil et aucun de vous n'a proposé son aide, attendant patiemment que l'on vous serve dans vos fauteuils. Pour le respect, vous n'avez pas de leçon à me donner, monsieur !

Il avait appuyé sur le « monsieur » final, faisant claquer sa langue.

- Étant donné que je me trouve ici en qualité d'invité, rétorquai-je avec un grand sourire, je me voyais mal proposer mon aide à la maîtresse de maison. Le domestique n'est pas là, certes, mais jamais je n'aurais eu l'outrecuidance de proposer mon aide à votre épouse. Comment l'aurait-elle ressentie ? Mal, sans aucun doute. Un invité qui se propose d'aider la maîtresse des lieux... Elle aurait pensé que je mettais en doute sa capacité à s'occuper de nous, que je mettais en doute ses compétences...

Son époux vint vers moi et me toisa, les yeux dans les yeux, sous le regard implorant d'Hélène.

- Je fais une différence entre les amis et les invités, articula-t-il en posant son index sur ma poitrine. Les amis occupent un statut spécial et cela leur donne le droit de se servir eux-mêmes...

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, nous supplia Hélène. Arrêtez ! Alessandro ne m'a pas manqué de respect, je t'assure.

- Tu m'avais habitué à des amis plus distingués que ça, ma chère, indiqua-t-il froidement à son épouse qui était pâle. Je comprends que tu aies mis du temps à me présenter ces deux là ou que tu n'aies pas jugé bon de les inviter, comme pour les autres. Êtes-vous marié, cher monsieur ?

- Non, lui répondis-je.

- Il est donc facile de juger alors que l'on ne sait rien du sujet, argumenta-t-il en souriant de manière caustique. Monsieur n'est pas marié, mais il donne des leçons... Que pouvez-vous savoir de la vie de couple, cher monsieur? Rien ! Je respecte ma femme bien plus que certains mécréants de la haute, tenez-le vous pour dit. Quand elle a besoin d'une chose, je suis le premier à lui apporter, même un verre de vin rouge lorsqu'elle prend son bain.

Hélène posa sa main sur le bras de son mari, le tirant en arrière pour l'obliger à retourner s'asseoir. Quant à moi, je restai là, à côté de la table.

- Messieurs, ça suffit ! nous ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Sherlock, mon mari ne m'a jamais manqué de respect, je t'assure. Même s'il demande une tasse de café sur ce ton, ce n'est pas tyrannique. Je pense que j'ai fait pire que lui...

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de son époux alors qu'il soulevait sa tasse de café pour la terminer.

- Votre prénom est « Sherlock » ? ironisa-t-il avec trop de moquerie dans la voix pour que cela reste discret. Dites donc, vos parents devaient être des sacrés illuminés pour baptiser leur rejeton d'un prénom pareil.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore tandis que je me penchais sur la table. Watson n'en menait pas large et Hélène me supplia du regard de laisser tomber.

- Le vôtre me fait penser que vos parents ont voulu rendre hommage à Alexandre le Grand, en vous baptisant ainsi, mais vous n'avez de « grand » que la taille de votre petite personne, cher monsieur, lui rétorquai-je d'une manière bien sentie.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur avant de se réduire à deux fentes noires. Si Hélène ne l'avait pas retenu de sa main, il m'aurait chargé comme un taureau furieux.

- Impulsif, tout comme lui, murmurai-je.

- Vous allez arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite, nous intima Hélène, blême de colère. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour en venir aux mains.

La main de l'italien se posa sur la jambe d'Hélène, sous la table, et il me sourit comme un chat sourirait à un rat.

- Tu as raison, ma chérie, je m'emporte pour _rien_...

Tout le poids du mépris avait été porté sur le mot « rien ». Watson m'implora du regard d'en rester là et de ne pas aller plus loin. Je lui jetai un coup l'œil et me rendis compte qu'il avait transpiré durant tout notre petit échange d'amabilité. Sortant son mouchoir, il s'épongea le front.

- Vous allez bien, monsieur ? demanda soudain l'italien à Watson, fort pâle.

- Oui, oui, bafouilla Watson, très mal à l'aise à cause de nos échanges.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? répondit l'italien, goguenard. On a repêché des noyés dans le lac qui avaient meilleure mine que vous. Vous devriez consulter un médecin...

- Il est médecin ! le coupai-je brusquement.

- Alors, consultez-vous vous même... fit-il en s'adressant à Watson.

- Alessandro ! fit Hélène d'une voix autoritaire. Laisse John en dehors de tout cela.

Son mari détourna les yeux de Watson, me défiant du regard et je ne baissai pas le mien.

- Ça suffit, vous deux ! ordonna Hélène. Venez tous les deux vous asseoir à table et restons-en là. Buvons plutôt le café au lieu de vous promettre des coups.

- Certes, poursuivit son mari, je m'en voudrais de faire du mal à ton ami...

- Oui, tu as raison, Hélène, fis-je à mon tour en m'asseyant à table, suivi de Watson. Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer ton courroux parce que, à cause de moi, ton mari serait dans les pommes.

- Quoi ? ricana-t-il. Pensez-vous que mon appartenance à l'aristocratie m'ait jamais empêché d'apprendre à me battre avec mes poings ? J'ai fait la marine, monsieur, et je sais me battre.

- Merveilleux, lui annonçai-je en me frottant les mains. Moi aussi.

- Je vous interdis de vous battre ! nous ordonna Hélène en tapant sa main sur le bois de la table.

Elle dut se faire mal car elle frotta sa paume vigoureusement.

- Rassure-toi, ma chérie, déclara son mari, prévenant, en posant ses lèvres sur la paume de la main de sa femme. Je n'abîmerai pas ton « ami ».

Un discret coup de pied de la part de Watson me fut donné dans mon tibia pour m'intimer au silence. L'ignorant, j'allais répondre lorsque je fus interrompu par le bruit du bâillement caractéristique du jeune chien. Le comte ne l'entendit pas car il nous demanda, non sans un arrière pensé derrière la tête :

- Vous restez longtemps parmi nous ?

- Nous comptions prendre le train de seize heures pour Londres, signala vivement Watson.

Il parut soulagé que nous ne restions pas longtemps dans les parages.

- Décidément, hormis Harald, tous tes amis vivent dans cette ville puante qu'est Londres, ma chérie.

Watson me redonna un coup de pied pour m'intimer l'ordre de ne pas répliquer à la critique assez vive de notre chère capitale. Mais ce n'était pas à Watson de me donner des ordres.

- Le long de la Tamise, je vous le concède, les effluves sont assez dérangeants pour les nez délicats. La ville grouille de toute sorte d'engeance, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

- Je pense que je vais froncer mon nez lorsque je vais devoir accompagner ma femme dans cette ville grouillante, alors, nous dévoila le comte. Il te reste encore quelques personnes à aller saluer, Elena...

Le jeune chien jappa et cette fois-ci, il attira l'attention du mari d'Hélène. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué les animaux, jusqu'à présent. Là, c'était chose faite. Le comte se dressa sur sa chaise et s'exclama, étonné :

- Mais ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

Portant mon regard derrière, je découvris le chien en train de se diriger vers moi, tandis que le chat sautait souplement au sol pour aller plonger sa gueule dans la petite écuelle de lait.

- Un chiot et un chaton, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules.

L'italien me fusilla d'un regard aussi sombre que la nuit.

- Très spirituel, monsieur l'anglais, me signifia-t-il avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Se tournant vers son épouse, il lui demanda :

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que ces animaux font dans la maison ?

Mal à l'aise suite à notre échange de politesses, Hélène lui répondit :

- Le jeune chien est à Elizabeth, elle l'a trouvé, abandonné dans le ruisseau et le chaton, c'est Louis qui l'a trouvé sur la route.

Frottant son petit bouc à l'aide de son pouce et de son index, son mari déclara, sourire aux lèvres :

- Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas d'animaux et que le rat était déjà plus que suffisant... Surtout si l'on considère que Louis a désobéi en rentrant seul...

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas punir Louis en vous en prenant au chat ! s'interposa vivement Watson, à notre plus grande surprise, vu qu'il s'était tenu coi durant l'échange précédent. Punissez-le si vous voulez, faites lui copier un texte, mais ne touchez pas à son chat.

- John, le rassura Hélène en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Louis sera puni pour sa bêtise, mais la punition ne retombera pas sur le chat, je vous le promets.

- Aucun mal ne sera fait à cette petite boule de poil, poursuivit son mari en prenant le chaton dans ses mains. Un texte rébarbatif à copier, certes, mais rien à l'encontre de cette petite bête.

- Non, pas un texte rébarbatif, conseillai-je en levant les yeux au plafond. Faites lui copier un texte qui lui apprendra des choses qui lui serviront plus tard. Autant que la punition soit utile.

Un grommellement mécontent sortit des lèvres pincées du comte italien.

- En plus de vouloir m'apprendre comment traiter mon épouse, voilà qu'il se permet de me donner des leçons en matière d'éducation de mon fils ! Non mais dites donc, vous vous prenez pour qui ?

- Vous le nommez « votre fils », voilà qui est bien, pensai-je à voix haute.

Son mari resta un instant interdit devant ma réflexion. Ce fut Hélène qui lui expliqua que nous connaissions bien Louis et que nous savions qu'il était orphelin. Le comte accepta de ne pas en savoir plus et, haussant les épaules, il continua là où il en était resté avant l'interruption de Watson : la présence de deux animaux dans la maison.

- Ce qui m'étonnais, c'est que mon épouse ne voulait plus de « bête à poil ou à plumes » dans la maison et là, j'en trouve deux, expliqua-t-il en reposant le chaton au sol. D'où mon étonnement. Tu disais que le chien, Liza l'avait trouvé dans l'eau ?

- En fait, commença Hélène en regardant ailleurs, ta fille a eu un petit accident...

- QUOI ? hurla l'homme, paniqué. Comment ? Elle est blessée ? Elle va bien ?

Son mari se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de la petite. Hélène le stoppa en le rappelant.

- Alessandro, laisse-là dormir. Tout va bien, mais nous avons eu très peur. Heureusement que Sherlock et John étaient présent...

Il fronça les sourcils et revint vers nous pour reprendre sa place à table, le chat remontant dans le divan. Moi, je me levai pour ouvrir la porte au chien qui sortit précipitamment.

- Le six octobre, il y a cinq jours, j'ai croisé mes deux amis par le plus grand des hasards et Sherlock est venu le lendemain pour discuter avec moi. On t'expliquera tout cela plus tard. La veille, il avait plu fortement et la rivière était sortie de son lit. Nous sommes partis nous promener avec Liza et elle courait devant nous... Le chien avait été lancé dans le ruisseau, en compagnie de toute la nichée. La petite, voyant cela, est entrée dans l'eau pour récupérer le survivant et elle a été emportée au milieu du courant.

Toutes les couleurs désertèrent le visage de son mari, lui donnant un visage très pâle alors qu'il était halé par le soleil. Hélène poursuivit tout le récit de nos aventures aquatiques, le retour au pas de course et l'intervention de Watson pour la petite malade et pour moi aussi. Elle termina le récit en lui signalant que l'enfant allait bien mais qu'elle était encore fatiguée de son refroidissement.

Son mari se passa la main sur le visage.

- _Santa madonna_, elle aurait pu...

Il s'interrompit, n'osant pas aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Sa fille avait failli mourir noyée dans le ruisseau en crue et rien que d'y penser, il en était malade.

- J'ai eu envie de relancer le chien dans l'eau, continua Hélène, mais Sherlock m'en a empêché. Le coupable n'était pas le chien, mais celui qui l'avait jeté dans l'eau, et nous aussi, par la même occasion. Toute occupée à discuter, j'avais perdu de vue ma fille. De plus, lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'elle demanda fut des nouvelles du petit chien. Si je l'avais lancé dans l'eau, Elizabeth ne s'en serait pas remise.

L'homme leva les yeux vers moi et hocha la tête, l'air contrit.

- Si je comprends bien, je vous dois la vie de ma petite fille, alors, articula-t-il lentement, comme si, subitement, un poids lui serait tombé sur les épaules.

Il me devait quelque chose et dès le début, il m'avait lancé des paroles assez injurieuses. Il était bien embêté, de ce fait.

- Nous aurions dû mieux la surveiller au lieu de discuter, éludai-je, un peu mal à l'aise en sachant que _sa_ fille était la _mienne_ et qu'il ne le savait pas encore.

Même la première vie d'Elizabeth, il me la devait, en quelque sorte... Je ne fus pas le seul à le penser, Hélène et Watson firent une drôle de grimace tout à coup.

Il tendit sa main vers moi.

- Alors, permettez-moi de vous remercier, monsieur... Je ne sais même pas votre nom, avoua-t-il piteusement.

- Holmes, fis-je en lui serrant la sienne brièvement. Sherlock Holmes.

- Je suis le docteur John Watson, déclara mon ami en tendant la main, lui aussi.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna ensuite vers sa femme :

- Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-il angoissé. Qu'elle est tout à fait guérie ?

- Oh que oui, déclara Hélène avec chaleur. Elle est toujours aussi exaspérante, donc elle va bien. Tu pourras le constater lors de son réveil. Mais il va nous falloir discuter d'autre chose, mon ami.

Le comte avait posé son menton dans sa main et il s'était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

- Attendez une minute, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vos noms, messieurs, ne me sont pas inconnus (Il se frappa dans les mains). Mais oui ! Elena, tu avais des papiers sur ton bureau, l'autre jour... Des coupures de journaux qu'une amie t'envoie de Londres. Je les avais déplacé avec Giuseppe, je cherchais un autre document. Sur les coupures des journaux, on parlait d'un détective de Londres et c'était le même nom que ton ami ici présent. Coïncidence ?

- C'est bien lui, avoua Hélène. Avec son associé John Watson. Le seul détective privé au monde.

- Et ceux de la Pinkerton ? lui demanda-t-il. Ne les oublierais-tu pas, ma chère ?

Piqué au vif que l'on puisse me comparer à ces gueux de l'agence Pinkerton, je me pinçai l'arrête du nez de mon pouce et mon index. Hélène tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable, avertit-elle son époux rapidement. Monsieur Holmes se place au dessus du lot, crois-moi.

- Si tu le dis, fit-il avec l'air de ne pas la croire. Je me souviens avoir lu l'article en travers et que l'on parlait du fait que monsieur Holmes arrivait à deviner des choses sur les gens.

La moutarde me monta au nez.

- Sachez, monsieur le comte, que je _ne devine pas_ ! laissai-je tomber froidement. Je _déduis_ et c'est là toute la différence.

- Quelle est la différence ? se moqua-t-il. Pour moi, il n'y en a aucune.

- La science de la déduction se base sur des faits, des détails, sur l'observation d'une personne ou d'une scène, l'informai-je, piqué au vif. Cela me permet de déduire des choses sur une personne, comme son métier, ses manies, ses hobbys, sa place sociale...

- Quel avantage ? fit celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous devinez, c'est tout. Et une fois sur deux vous tombez juste.

- Alessandro, fit Hélène en essayant de lui ôter le petit sourire moqueur qui était apparu sur ses lèvres. Moi aussi j'arrive parfois à te donner des indications sur une personne, et cela t'aide beaucoup.

- Elena, la rabroua son mari d'un haussement d'épaule. À quoi peut donc me servir le fait qu'en observant la barbe d'un homme, tu puisses me dire qu'il l'a coupée récemment ? C'est plus utile de comprendre ses motivations et de pouvoir me mettre en garde si cet homme n'est pas clair. Des déductions ? N'importe quoi ! Et il en fait son métier ? Ne me fais pas croire que ce type résout les enquêtes des policiers à leur place à l'aide de ses fameuses déductions ! Une science ? Fumisterie que tout cela. Ma petite fille de quatre ans arrive aussi à deviner des choses sur les gens.

- Elizabeth fait des déductions, lui rétorquai-je amèrement. Elle ne devine pas, elle déduit !

- Allons, ricana-t-il. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille, mais s'il vous plaît, restons sérieux et ne vous faites pas passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, monsieur Holmes.

- Vous en faites de même, monsieur le comte, lui signalai-je d'un mouvement dédaigneux du menton.

Il se raidit instinctivement sur sa chaise, ne sachant pas à quoi je faisais allusion.

- Auriez-vous honte de votre appartenance à la franc-maçonnerie ? enchaînais-je rapidement. Pourquoi nous le cacher, alors ?

- Que... ? fit-il en haussant le ton (Il se tourna vers sa femme, le regard courroucé). Elena ?

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit-elle. Jamais je ne leur ai confié que tu appartenais à la franc-maçonnerie. Ça m'était sortit de la tête en plus, tu y vas si peu ces derniers temps.

Mes coudes se posèrent sur la table et je joignis mes mains devant mes lèvres.

- Voyez-vous, c'est là qu'intervient la déduction. Lorsque vous êtes entré dans la pièce, vous portiez vos gants. Sans savoir que nous étions là, vous les avez retirés. Lorsque votre regard s'est porté sur nous, vous avez été surpris de découvrir des invités. Discrètement, vous avez masqué votre main gauche avec votre main droite, votre pouce et votre index ont trituré la chevalière que vous portez à l'auriculaire. Pourquoi ? Pour la retourner, pardi ! Dans quel but un homme, rentrant chez lui et découvrant des invités, prendrait-il la peine de masquer le chaton de sa chevalière ? Pour masquer ses armes ? Non, ce n'est pas la raison qui vous a poussé à la retourner dans votre main. C'était tout simplement pour que l'on ne puisse pas voir la gravure sur le chaton. Hormis le fait d'une chevalière volée, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici, il ne reste qu'une solution : votre chevalière porte une reconnaissance maçonnique, tout simplement.

- En effet, déclara-t-il avec un mauvais sourire tout en retournant sa chevalière. Le compas et l'équerre y sont représentés, même si je n'ai plus eu le temps d'aller en loge ces derniers temps.

- Vous ne vous séparez que très rarement de la bague, sauf quelques fois, pour travailler sans doute, poursuivis-je. Vos mains sont halées par le soleil et on ne voit pas de trace blanche le long de la chevalière, preuve que vous l'avez enlevée quand il y avait du soleil. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre alliance qui elle, porte la trace blanche. Preuve que vous ne voulez pas que les autres découvrent que vous portez une chevalière en voyant la trace blanche. Vous pensez à tout.

- Cela ne regarde pas les autres bourgeois du coin que je sois un frère, déclara-t-il sèchement. Et oui, je fais en sorte que cela ne se remarque pas lorsque je dois l'enlever pour une réception chez les autres.

Je pris le gant gauche en main et l'examinai :

- Même votre gant porte la marque de la chevalière, preuve s'il en est que vous l'ôtez rarement. Gant en peau de chevreau en plus. Une excellente qualité. Le statut social y est inscrit.

- Vous avez bien _deviné_, monsieur Holmes. Mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez aller plus loin.

- Je connais en effet quelques renseignements sur vous, mais malgré tout, sans savoir que c'était vous, j'aurais pu déduire sur votre personne.

- Ah oui ? me mit-il au défi.

- Tout en vous respire l'aristocratie, monsieur le comte, déclarai-je en me levant. Vous vous tenez droit, même assis sur la chaise. Quand bien même l'on vous vêtirait de haillons, vous auriez toujours l'air noble. Même si vous vous voulez anticonformiste. La preuve : vous travaillez. Cela doit détonner, un comte avec les mains et le visage halés, non ?

- Ils pensent tous que je suis un peu « original », mais j'évite de trop leur en dire, nous confirma-t-il sur la défensive. Ils savent que j'aime les chevaux et que je m'occupe moi-même du débourrage. Ils ne disent rien car ils sont tous satisfaits de la qualité de mes chevaux.

- Cela doit les importuner que vous soyez gaucher, non ? continuai-je dans ma lancée.

Là, il tiqua beaucoup plus. Il porta ses yeux sur sa tasse de café, posée à sa droite et me regarda avec un les sourcils froncés.

- Vous voyez, j'avais raison : vous devinez... ricana-t-il en soulevant sa tasse de la main droite. Je suis droitier, cher monsieur le détective.

- Vous buvez peut-être de la main droite et accomplissez sans aucun doute de nombreuses tâches à l'aide de votre dextre, mais uniquement dans le but de tromper les gens, expliquai-je patiemment en me penchant sur la table. Des traces d'encre sur votre main gauche sont plus révélatrices que si je vous avais fait signer un document. De même que vos rênes sont toujours tenues de la main gauche, comme les cavaliers espagnols. Vos doigts sont plus abîmés à gauche. De plus, quand vous avez eu un moment de doute sur nos personnes, votre main _gauche_ s'est portée dans votre dos pour prendre une arme.

- Alessandro, soupira Hélène en posant sa main sur son bras. Arrête de t'entêter, Sherlock sait déduire, il ne devine jamais ! Je l'ai vu assez souvent à l'oeuvre aux cours de ses enquêtes que pour pouvoir te le jurer. Moi aussi je sais déduire, même si je le fais de manière très brouillonne. Son métier, il le fait mieux que personne. Il connaît tout sur la géologie et il peut, en observant les éclaboussures sur ton pantalon, déduire l'endroit où tu les as récoltées à Londres, il sait reconnaître les différentes empreintes, distinguer les traces de cendres d'une pipe, d'un cigare, d'une cigarette, les poisons n'ont aucun secret pour lui...

Son mari se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et admira les poutres de chêne au plafond.

- Tu l'as aidé dans ses enquêtes ? lui demanda-t-il en français, sans savoir que je le parlais très bien.

- Oui, répondit-elle en anglais. Une fois, parce que Watson avait une autre mission et que moi seule pouvait accomplir celle-là. Si je le connais, c'est en fait parce que c'est lui qui a résolu mon affaire et m'a tiré des griffes de mon beau-père. Sans lui, je serais morte. Sans sa science de la déduction, je ne serais plus de ce monde. De plus, pas la peine de parler français pour ne pas qu'il comprenne, puisqu'il le parle très bien.

Le comte se servit une nouvelle tasse de café, resservit son épouse et nous fit un signe de tête. Je refusai le café et Watson se laissa tenter.

- Donc, soupira l'italien, si je comprends bien, je vais devoir faire attention où je vais et à ce que je dis ensuite... Un détective véritable à la maison et une autre de quatre ans... Ce n'est pas le moment de raconter des mensonges sur la route que j'ai empruntée. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de ma fille et de ses manies bizarres – héritées de sa mère, pas de moi – voilà que en plus, il y a un ami de ma femme...

Restant sans rien dire, Hélène se contenta de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Lui aussi resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis, son visage vira au blanc.

- Porca miseria, jura-t-il en italien. Non, ce n'est pas possible...

Il se tourna, blême, vers Hélène qui mordit ses lèvres.

- Elena, souffla-t-il, les mains tremblantes. Ne me dis pas que... La coïncidence est trop forte... Regardez-moi dans les yeux, vous !

Se levant, il posa ses mains sur la table et me regarda droit dans les yeux. En constatant que la couleur de mes yeux était la même que celle d'Elizabeth, il retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

- Alessandro, fit Hélène d'une voix douce. Je comptais t'en parler lorsque nous serions seuls, mais tu es rentré trop tôt. Je t'aurais expliqué que nous nous étions rencontré par hasard et...

- Non, l'implora-t-il en secouant la tête. Ne me dis pas que c'est _lui_ ! Dis-moi que je me trompe...

- Non, c'est bien lui, lui avoua-t-elle. Les talents de déduction dont Elizabeth fait preuve viennent de lui.

* * *

><p>Oh, une coupure...<p>

Le nom de "Norwood" vous a fait penser à "l'entrepreneur de Norwood" des aventures canoniques de Holmes? C'est le but voulu. Il ma fallait un nom...

**Chevalière** : En France, la chevalière est portée par les hommes à l'annulaire de la main gauche, avec l'alliance et par les femmes à l'auriculaire de la main gauche.

A l'origine, seul le chef de famille la portait à l'annulaire, les cadets la portant à l'auriculaire de la main ne portant pas d'alliance.

La chevalière peut se porter en _baise-main_ (pointe de l'écu vers l'extrémité des doigts) ou en _**bagarre**_ **(pointe de l'écu vers l'intérieur de la main)**. Il est de plus en plus courant de la porter en _bagarre_, par courtoisie et modestie, afin de ne pas afficher ouvertement ses armes.

Toutefois, en France, il est de tradition que seules les personnes dont le coeur est pris la portent _en bagarre_, montrant ainsi qu'elles ne sont pas libres.

Si porter une chevalière n'est pas gage de noblesse, n'en pas porter n'est pas gage de roture : beaucoup de nobles n'en portent pas, le plus souvent par discrétion ou par refus d'être catalogués comme tels.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Chevali%C3%A8re


	16. VI : Chap 274 : Bagarre au corps à corps

**Chapitre 274 : Bagarre au corps à corps**

Son mari resta sans dire un mot, les tempes emprisonnées dans ses mains.

- C'est avec _lui _que tu as fait ça ? fit-il à Hélène en grimaçant.

- En quoi cela pose-t-il un problème ? demandai-je. Au moins Elizabeth sera intelligente.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit son regard le plus inamical possible.

- Silence, stupide rosbif, proféra-t-il avec haine.

- Alessandro ! sursauta Hélène en entendant sa remarque odieuse. Mais enfin, tu savais très bien que je devais rencontrer le véritable père d'Elizabeth.

Sa dernière phrase avait été chuchotée.

- Oui, à Londres, chez lui, rétorqua son mari avec hargne. Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Pas lui ! Et il ne devait pas avoir de contact avec ma fille tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- C'est le hasard qui a fait qu'il a croisé la route d'Elizabeth, lui rappela Hélène en essayant de le calmer.

Watson s'était redressé, prêt à agir si la situation dégénérait. Malgré tout, je me sentais tout à fait capable de me défendre seul.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ton « ami » manigance, mais moi, à ta place, je me méfierais, fit-il avec un cynisme débordant. Il ne s'est pas privé de t'abandonner, il y a quatre ans...

- Alex, s'énerva Hélène en l'obligeant à rester assis alors qu'il voulait se lever. C'est moi qui suis partie.

- Parce que cet homme ne voulait pas toi ! siffla-t-il. Il te jette dans le talus et ensuite, monsieur veut récupérer son bien ?

- Alessandro, arrête ! l'implora Hélène, inutilement.

Il se leva et sa haute stature me toisa.

- Venez, Holmes, nous allons régler notre petit différend dehors...

- Hors de question de m'abaisser à cela, rétorquai-je froidement.

- On aurait peur de perdre, monsieur l'Anglais ? persifla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Messieurs les roquets, nous prévint Hélène, mécontente. Veuillez cesser de suite ! Assied-toi.

Son mari serra les poings, souffla un grand coup et s'assit, tout en posant une main sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hélène.

- Maman ? cria Elizabeth de sa chambre. Je suis réveillée, tu peux venir m'habiller ?

- J'arrive, lui cria en retour Hélène, se levant de sa chaise. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot entre vous deux, est-ce clair ? nous mit-elle en garde.

- Laisse, j'y vais, objecta son mari en se levant lui aussi. Je vais m'occuper de ma fille, elle sera contente de me voir.

- Enlève ton révolver avant ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Pas d'arme en présence des enfants.

Il retira le révolver de sa ceinture et le déposa au-dessus de l'armoire de la cuisine, là où un enfant n'avait pas accès.

Après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de rancœur, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elizabeth. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et cria « coucou ma puce», nous entendîmes la petite hurler de joie en découvrant que son père était rentré.

Hélène se laissa choir sur sa chaise et poussa un grand soupir.

- Tout est allé de travers, déclara-t-elle en guise de conclusion.

Watson lui tapota le dos pour la réconforter tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Afin d'éviter des problèmes lors du retour du comte, je sortis prendre l'air et fumer quelques cigarettes, assis sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Cela ne servait à rien de l'énerver encore plus par ma seule présence dans la pièce. Elizabeth allait être présente et il valait mieux se tenir coi.

Louis devait guetter ma sortie depuis l'autre maison car il déboula soudainement et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- On dirait que ça s'est mal passé, entre vous deux, commença-t-il en guise de conclusion. Normal, c'est un impulsif et une brute.

Je tressautai et dardai mon regard gris acier dans ses yeux.

- Une brute ? répétai-je froidement. Serais-tu en train de me dire que cet homme a déjà levé la main sur toi, Hélène ou Elizabeth ?

Il ricana.

- Non, jamais sur Liza, il l'aime trop et sur Hélène non plus...

- Et sur toi ?

Il eut une brève hésitation et son pied fourragea dans la terre battue.

- Ben...

- Je veux la vérité, Louis, lui ordonnai-je sans ménagement. N'accuse pas cet homme à tort s'il est innocent, mais ne reste pas silencieux s'il a eu la main lourde.

- Une fessée, ça compte ? me demanda-t-il timidement.

- Celle que tu as prise aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-il doucement.

- Non, tu la méritais amplement et moi aussi, un jour, je t'en ai donnée une.

- Alors, soupira Louis à contrecœur, jamais il n'a levé la main sur moi. Mais il est impulsif et la moutarde lui monte facilement au nez.

- Il a déjà haussé le ton sur toi ?

- Oui, quand j'ai fait des bêtises à l'école, m'avoua-t-il, pas très fier. Les autres m'avaient cherché et je me suis vengé. Alessandro n'a pas apprécié sa convocation dans le bureau du directeur. Il a pris ma défense, mais une fois sur le chemin du retour, j'en ai entendu.

- Je ne peux pas le blâmer, il a été correct en choisissant de te défendre devant le directeur et de te faire ses remarques une fois seul avec toi.

- Ouais, ben, je ne l'aime pas. Crois-moi, il a fait la marine marchande et il sait se battre. Méfie-toi du couteau, il sait le manier.

Je me levai.

- Louis, j'ai besoin de faire un tour et d'être seul, lui expliquai-je.

- A tout à l'heure, alors, me salua-t-il. Moi je rentre près d'oncle John.

Je marchai aux alentours sans but, réfléchissant.

Ensuite, j'allai jusque dans l'écurie pour vérifier que tout allait pour le mieux. J'y étais depuis quelques minutes quand j'entendis des bruits de bottes qui claquaient sur le sol en terre battue. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de manière vive et la haute stature du mari d'Hélène se découpa dans la lumière du jour.

Il se dirigea vers moi à grands pas, l'air pas très avenant, et se planta face à moi.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous allons discuter entre hommes ! me précisa-t-il dans la langue de Voltaire, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

- Bien, fis-je, pas impressionné pour autant. Que voulez-vous savoir ? La marque du savon qu'utilise mon barbier ? L'adresse de mon tailleur ?

- Vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler, Holmes, cracha-t-il méprisant. Je veux parler de votre présence en ces lieux et de vos motivations profondes !

- Une affaire à résoudre chez un client, lui signalai-je négligemment. Nous nous sommes croisés par hasard, Hélène et moi.

Son index se posa non loin de mon visage et il me glissa :

- Avec un homme tel que vous, rien n'est dû au hasard ! Que manigancez-vous ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez la laisser tomber et la récupérer ensuite ? Vous comptez récolter les fruits de mon travail ? Il n'en est pas question ! Vous ne les aurez pas !

Ma langue claqua pour lui signifier l'inutilité de ses dires :

- Elle ne vous appartient pas, lui signifiai-je doucement mais fermement. Hélène fait encore ce qu'elle veut, non ? Sauf si elle n'est pas libre...

Il poussa un cri de rage et m'empoigna par le devant du col de chemise, m'étranglant presque.

- Hélène est libre, mais elle est MA femme ! me hurla-t-il, très mécontent. Pour partir, elle doit divorcer et il est hors de question que je la laisse partir, elle et Elizabeth. Tu m'as bien entendu ?

Malgré ma situation fort peu confortable, je restai impassible et murmurai :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle n'est pas libre...

- Enfonce bien ça dans ta tête, l'Anglais, vociféra-t-il en me plaquant contre le mur. Tu ne les auras pas ! Ce n'est pas un salopard comme toi qui viendra foutre en l'air ma vie.

- Ah oui, sifflai-je méchamment en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous en avez besoin comme alibi, c'est ça ?

- Non, hurla-t-il. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Malgré ma situation guère commode et le fait que j'aurais pu me dégager à l'aide d'un coup de poing ou de pied, je ne fis rien de tel et je continuai à lui laisser croire qu'il était plus fort que moi.

Je poussai même le vice jusqu'à lui dire :

- Je sais que votre mariage n'est que de raison, que vous aimez un homme et qu'elle n'est là que pour sauver les apparences.

Les briques légèrement disjointes du mur rentrèrent dans mes omoplates lorsqu'il plaqua son avant-bras droit contre mon thorax et me poussa de toute sa puissance contre le mur. Impulsif et brutal, j'avais la preuve sous mes yeux.

- Tu es sans doute trop stupide pour comprendre, imbécile ! vociféra-t-il. Tu penses que ce n'est _que_ pour les convenances ? Alors, tu es un piètre détective.

- Je comprends que vous en avez eu besoin pour faire taire certaines rumeurs malveillantes, oui ! ajoutai-je perfidement. Voilà la raison pour laquelle vous voulez la garder.

Je sentis qu'il me soulevait un peu plus et que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Toi, quand tu n'en as eu plus besoin, tu l'as jetée, me lança-t-il hargneusement. Tu ne voulais plus d'elle et moi, je l'ai ramassée. Crois-moi, elle était au plus bas niveau. Si elle va mieux, ce n'est pas grâce à toi, mais à moi ! Et maintenant, tu voudrais bien la récupérer avec sa fille ? Désolé pour toi, mais tu ne récolteras pas les fruits de mon travail.

- Quel travail ? articulai-je péniblement en posant mes mains sur son bras pour le faire lâcher.

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, l'Anglais, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. La petite, c'est moi qui l'ai vue naître, c'est moi qui lui ai prodigué les premiers soins, l'ai lavée et c'est moi qui me suis relevé la nuit quand elle pleurait. Ne va pas croire que je vais les laisser partir sans me battre. C'est MA fille, la chair de ma chair et tu n'as rien à dire.

- Il me semble que physiquement, c'est plutôt de moi qu'elle tient, lançais-je négligemment. Vous n'êtes pas son véritable père.

Il poussa un cri de rage et me poussa un peu plus dans le mur.

- Où étais-tu le jour de l'accouchement ? rugit-il en me plaquant les jambes en pesant sa lourde stature contre moi. Tu étais là quand Hélène avait besoin de toi ? NON ! Qui l'a consolée ? Qui lui a redonné le sourire ? Qui l'a aidée il y a quatre ans ? Le docteur Mortimer, l'accoucheuse et MOI !

- Son avocat était présent aussi, non ? indiquai-je, un peu moqueur. Une aubaine pour lui faire signer un contrat marital ensuite...

- Ce jour là, moi j'ai eu très peur, me signala-t-il. J'ai cru qu'elle allait y rester, et le médecin aussi. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de la petite, tout seul... Cela fait quatre ans que je ne vis que pour elle, ne va pas croire qu'il te suffit de débarquer pour me la voler !

- Voler ? lui demandai-je, étonné. Je ne vole rien car rien ne vous appartient. Nous parlons d'êtres vivants, pas d'objets.

Son regard sombre le devint encore plus et sa main gauche fila en direction de sa poche, ne laissant rien présager rien de bon, même s'il n'avait plus son révolver.

Un léger déclic retentit le long de son bras gauche et je n'eus pas besoin de voir la lame briller dans mon champ de vision pour comprendre qu'un coupe-chou venait d'entrer dans la danse. La lame brilla quand elle accrocha un pâle rayon de soleil.

- Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec des armes, c'est dangereux, le mis-je en garde. Un mauvais coup est si vite parti...

- On a peur, l'Anglais ? me demanda-t-il en posant la pointe de la lame entre ma mâchoire et mon cou.

La lame était bien aiguisée et je sentis le sang couler dans mon cou.

- Peur des conséquences que cela risque d'entraîner pour vous, surtout, lui confiai-je doucement. Si vous me tuez, je ne pense pas qu'Hélène sera enchantée... Elle risque même de vous faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ensuite, imaginez ce que ressentira votre fille en voyant son père emmené par les policiers, arrêté comme un vulgaire assassin. Plus tard, vous aurez la lourde tâche de lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'a pas eu la chance de pouvoir connaître son _véritable_ père. Comment allez-vous lui expliquer que c'est à cause de votre geste inconsidéré si son père biologique est mort, que sa mère a sombré dans le chagrin et que vous avez passé des années en prison, loin d'elle, ne la voyant même pas grandir. Réfléchissez aux conséquences de votre geste.

Il me regarda, surpris et la lame arrêta de me piquer.

- Rangez ce coupe-chou, avant qu'un accident n'arrive et que le col de ma chemise ne soit taché, lui conseillai-je, bienveillant. Puis vous me relâcherez. Prenez garde en reculant de ne pas marcher sur la patte du petit chien d'Elizabeth.

Il rigola.

- On ne me la fait pas à moi, l'Anglais, se moqua-t-il ouvertement. Le coup du copain dans le dos, je la connais. Certes, vous innovez avec le coup du petit chien de ma fille.

Un grognement sourd, mais terriblement peu féroce, résonna en dessous de nous. Le jeune chien était en train de mordre dans le cuir épais de la bottine de l'Italien. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il tira de toutes ses forces sur le bas du pantalon en grognant. Il accomplissait son futur rôle de chien de garde, avec un peu d'avance et envers moi.

Alessandro avait juste détourné un œil, me gardant toujours plaqué contre le mur. Un sourire moqueur éclaira son visage.

- Je ne risque pas grand mal, vu la taille du chiot, objecta-t-il. Alors, je vais le laisser s'énerver sur mon pantalon. Comme quoi, Holmes, il vous faut tout... Ma femme, ma fille, Louis et même le chien !

- Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que je ne veux rien ? soupirai-je. Hormis que vous me relâchiez.

- Menteur !

- Il suffit, maintenant ! tonnai-je en levant mon genou à la hauteur de son entrejambe. Vous n'en avez de toute façon pas besoin...

Ma dernière phrase était assez cynique.

- Hé ! hurla-t-il en se détournant de la menace de mon genou, mais sans me relâcher pour autant. Pas de blague, Holmes, j'en ai encore besoin. Même si ce n'est pas pour faire des enfants...

- Alors rangez le couteau et lâchez-moi ou votre ami devra aller voir ailleurs pour se satisfaire...

Il baissa prudemment les yeux et constata que ma main était prête à les lui tordre, s'il le fallait. La menace fonctionna, même si je ne l'aurais pas mise à exécution et que je me serais contenté de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il rentra la lame du couteau.

- Bien, je vais ranger la lame dans ma poche, m'expliqua-t-il en parlant doucement. Mais vous, éloignez votre main de mes parties sensibles.

Il me laissa choir sur mes pieds mais ne recula point, me tenant toujours par le col de ma chemise. Le petit chien en profita pour lâcher les bords du pantalon du mari d'Hélène et il recula un peu, me permettant de renverser la situation. Son mari m'empoignait toujours, mais moi aussi, maintenant.

- Un combat à la loyale ? me proposa-t-il en me faisant une clé qui me mit au sol.

Un adversaire à ma taille ! Et qui connaissait les arts martiaux. Je lui fauchai les jambes et il se retrouva par terre, lui aussi, étonné de s'y retrouver puisqu'il pensait que je ne savais pas me défendre. Toujours surprendre l'ennemi en se montrant plus faible que lui.

Je me relevai aussi vite que lui et nous en revînmes aux mains, chacun tenant l'autre par le collet.

- Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, l'Anglais, rugit-il. Tu n'auras rien ! Ni ma femme, ni ma fille !

- Aurais-je parlé en sibérien ? demandai-je avec ironie. Vous devriez vous repassez mentalement mes dernières paroles et vous comprendriez.

M'empoignant, il me fit une autre clé qui me tordit le bras.

- Alors, voleur, tu veux toujours me les enlever ? vociféra-t-il en accentuant la torsion. Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que je ne les laisserai pas partir avec toi à Londres. Hélène est MA femme, Elizabeth est MA fille, tiens le toi pour dit.

Mon pied le fit basculer et la torsion sur mon bras s'arrêta. Toujours au sol, il essaya de m'agripper à nouveau mais je fus plus rapide que lui. Il était aussi fort que moi, si pas un cran au-dessus... J'allais devoir ruser pour m'en débarrasser.

Il se releva en me soulevant par la même occasion. Chacun jaugeant l'autre. Le jeune chien avait pris la précaution de se reculer, mais il jappait dans notre direction.

Un bruit se fit entendre vers la porte d'entrée, nous faisant tourner la tête légèrement. Pas de chance pour nous, c'était Elizabeth qui venait d'entrer, cherchant justement son petit chien et qui, attirée par ses jappements, était entrée dans l'écurie transformée en salle de combat.

Lorsqu'elle nous vit aux prises tous les deux, chacun agrippant l'autre par le col de la chemise, elle fit demi-tour en hurlant « Maman, y'a papa et l'autre monsieur qui se tapent dessus ».

Il me regarda bêtement, me lâchant le col et moi aussi.

- Catastrophe ! geignit-il tout en remettant de l'ordre dans son col. Hélène va débarquer et nous sonner les cloches.

- Qui a commencé les hostilités ? signalai-je en rajustant ma chemise.

Deux boutons avaient sauté.

- Je haïs les voleurs dans votre genre, affirma-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

- Mon intention n'est pas de vous voler, lui répétai-je une fois encore. Rien ne vous appartient.

Dans le couloir principal, l'homme à tout faire avait déposé deux ballots au sol pour pailler les box après les avoir nettoyé, les chevaux se trouvant dans les paddocks extérieurs. Le mari d'Hélène emporta le chiot – qui grognait toujours – dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur un des ballots.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir. Non, un homme comme vous ne peut pas comprendre...

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui et nous restâmes silencieux, attendant que l'ouragan Hélène nous frappe de plein fouet. Il resta immobile, grattouillant juste derrière les oreilles du chien qui lui, essayait de lui mordiller les doigts tout en se débattant.

Des talons claquèrent sur le sol. Hélène arrivait et au pas de course, en plus. Elle fit irruption dans l'écurie, les pans de sa robe relevés, afin de ne pas trébucher dedans. Nous, nous avions plus l'air de deux garnements pris les doigts dans la confiture. Malgré tout, sans nous concerter, nous nous composâmes un visage d'angelot innocent.

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle, ne sachant pas lequel elle allait fesser pour commencer.

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, nous mit-elle en garde. Vous devriez être honteux d'avoir montré pareille scène à une petite fille de quatre ans.

- Mais nous n'avons rien fait, se défendit son mari, toujours en français.

Dans ses mains, le chiot se trémoussait de plus en plus pour s'échapper, couinant et grognant comme un fou.

- Ne vient pas me faire croire qu'elle a menti, je sais qu'elle a dit vrai, le contra Hélène, de fort méchante humeur. Vu votre état, les preuves ne sont même pas à chercher loin. J'aurais dû penser à te confisquer ton cran d'arrêt en plus de ton révolver. Non, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que si Sherlock a un filet de sang dans le cou c'est parce qu'il s'est coupé en se rasant. Bravo ! Vous lui avez fait peur avec votre comportement absurde. Croyez-moi, messieurs, si vous en venez encore une fois aux mains, je dirai « malheur au vainqueur » parce que je me ferai un plaisir de l'achever moi-même. Compris, Alessandro ?

- Mais ? bredouilla-t-il piteusement tout en essayant de maintenir le chien dans ses mains.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je me doute que c'est toi qui l'as empoigné le premier ! Bon sang, où as-tu donc la tête ?

- Nous sommes coupables tous les deux, fis-je en m'immisçant dans la réprimande. Notre conversation a dégénéré, voilà tout.

Hélène me regarda comme elle seule savait le faire : un sourcil froncé et l'autre qui se soulevait, signe de son incrédulité. La tête de son mari resta droite, mais il la tourna légèrement vers moi, les yeux écarquillés en m'entendant l'innocenter à moitié.

La silhouette de Watson apparu à ce moment dans le contre-jour.

- Tout va bien, Hélène ? s'enquit-il, prévenant.

- Moi, oui, répondit-elle. Mais s'ils continuent ce petit jeu là, cela ira mal pour leurs matricules. Quel que soit celui qui commence.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, nous plantant là.

- Holmes, me réprimanda Watson. Bon sang !

- Si vous étiez venu un peu plus tôt, fis-je sarcastique, nous aurions pu prendre des paris. La situation tournait à mon avantage.

- Oh ! protesta le comte Trebaldi. Non, mais dites donc, vous...

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Holmes, lâcha Watson amèrement. Vous devriez avoir honte, tout les deux, de vous comporter de la sorte. Elizabeth a eu très peur et elle est rentrée en pleurant.

Ni lui, ni moi ne nous sentîmes fier.

- Grands dieux, messieurs, si j'avais le bonheur d'avoir une adorable petite fille comme elle, je ne me comporterais pas de la sorte.

Il tourna les talons et partit, nous laissant là, comme deux imbéciles.

- Ils ne sont pas contents, hein ? prononça le comte à voix basse.

- Doux euphémisme, terminai-je, tandis que le chiot s'était enfin libéré de l'étreinte des mains puissantes du comte.

Il sauta à terre et vint près de moi. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, je l'attrapai et le pris sur mes genoux.

- Vous devriez vous essuyer le cou, me suggéra le comte, piteusement. Vous saignez assez bien...

Sortant mon mouchoir de ma poche, j'épongeai le filet de sang qui maculait le col de ma chemise, à présent.

Tandis que je maintenais le mouchoir pressé contre ma coupure, le chiot posa ses deux pattes sur mon torse, salissant à son tour mon gilet de ses pattes pleines de poussière. Il renifla ma main, mon cou et me lécha la paume de ma main.


	17. VI : Chap 275 : Discussion entre hommes

**Chapitre 275 : Discussion entre hommes**

- Pourquoi m'avoir couvert ? me demanda-t-il après un long silence. Vous aviez peur qu'elle me trucide ?

- J'apprécie me battre contre un adversaire à ma taille et le combat qui s'annonçait était prometteur, fis-je tout en frottant la tête du chien. Je suis aussi coupable que vous.

Il hocha la tête, acquiesçant à mes propos.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre, selon vous ? lui demandai-je abruptement.

- Hein ? répondit-il, décontenancé par la question. Ah, oui... (Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, resserrant son catogan). Vous m'avez lancé que rien ne m'appartenait, ce qui n'est pas faux, hormis le fait qu'Hélène est mon épouse et Elizabeth ma fille, que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de le comprendre, lui signifiai-je en haussant les yeux.

- Vous m'avez balancé aussi qu'Hélène me servait d'alibi... Au début, oui, mais plus maintenant. Mais un homme froid tel que vous ne peut pas comprendre qu'elle représente plus qu'un simple alibi à mon inversion. Vous ne vivez pas avec elle et donc, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Elle fait partie intégrante de ma vie et m'en séparer me ferait mal, très mal.

- Seriez-vous revenu du bon côté ?

- Non, j'aime mon compagnon, pas Hélène, me confirma-t-il en levant la main de manière apaisante. Enfin, j'aime Hélène, mais pas comme un homme aimerait son épouse, pas charnellement, je veux dire. Pour moi, elle est une amie, une confidente, une sœur. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir trouver une femme qui accepte pareille situation et qui me fiche une paix presque royale. Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte et au fond du trou, jamais elle n'aurait accepté pareil arrangement et si Elizabeth avait été la fille de Percy, elle me l'aurait abandonné, j'en suis persuadé. Si mon Hélène partait, il y aurait un sacré vide dans la maison et dans ma vie. J'ai beau ne pas l'aimer d'amour, elle est chère à mon cœur.

Je restai silencieux.

- Vous, poursuivit-il, vous êtes un solitaire, vous faites passer la raison avant les sentiments, moi pas. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'il m'en coûterait de les voir partir toutes les deux. Moi vivant, je m'y opposerai.

Le chiot était toujours sur mes genoux, couché sur le dos, exposant son ventre rebondit à mes caresses. Il se trémoussait, ses pattes fouettant l'air et grognait de plaisir. Sevré trop tôt de sa mère, il avait un grand besoin d'affection. Elizabeth allait y pourvoir. En attendant, le rôle m'échoyait et quand un chien vous montrait son ventre, cela signifiait que vous étiez le dominant et qu'il avait confiance pour exposer ainsi une partie dite « faible ».

Mon regard fixa un point imaginaire devant moi, tandis qu'à mes côtés, j'entendis le comte renifler et se moucher. Impulsif, mais sentimental.

- C'est moi qui ai aidé votre mère à monter dans le train, le jour où Hélène est partie, énonçai-je en regardant droit devant moi.

- Ah, c'était vous, se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

- Une brave dame qui se plaignait de s'être fait agressée par des voyous. Elle a dit que j'étais un gentleman.

- Merci de l'avoir aidée, fit-il en hochant la tête. Ma mère est une brave femme, je l'avoue. Ce fut dans le compartiment d'Hélène qu'elle voyagea. C'est ainsi qu'elles ont fait connaissance et que ma mère a eu la brillante idée de me la présenter en me disant qu'elle avait trouvé celle qu'il me fallait.

- Vous avez dû exulter, alors, grinçai-je.

- Il me semble que je vais devoir vous raconter l'histoire depuis le début, autrement, vous n'allez pas comprendre pourquoi elle compte beaucoup à mes yeux. Pas qu'aux miens, en plus.

- Allez-y, l'incitai-je en consultant ma montre. J'ai le temps avant le départ du train et nous sommes _persona non grata_ à l'intérieur.

Je m'appuyai contre les planches du box, bourrai ma longue pipe en merisier, propice aux discussions et fermai les yeux.

- J'ai quitté la maison familiale à seize ans, ne m'entendant plus avec mon père et comme je voulais visiter le monde... Bref, je vous passerai mes années en tant que marin et aide cuistot sur un navire de la marine marchande et mes voyages en Asie. C'est lors de mon retour, dix ans plus tard, que j'ai rencontré celui qui allait devenir mon amant et secrétaire particulier. La société bien pensante n'aurait pas compris que, en tant que noble, je ne me marie point. Des femmes, ma mère m'en a présenté de nombreuses fois. La seule chose qui les intéressait, c'était mon compte en banque et l'argent qu'elles pouvaient retirer d'un mariage de convenance. Toutes se moquaient des livres, voulaient transformer la maison, virer mon bureau, ma bibliothèque, mon personnel, et hurlaient quand je leur expliquais que le personnel était libre du samedi matin au dimanche soir et que c'était moi qui cuisinerais ou elles.

- Vous donnez congé au personnel deux jours ? fis-je interloqué.

- Giuseppe et son épouse, ainsi que mon cuisinier, savent depuis peu ce qu'il en est de mon orientation particulière, m'expliqua-t-il. Ça leur a fait un choc tout de même. Enfin, bref, vu que mon compagnon et moi avions envie d'intimité, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que le personnel ait congé les samedis et dimanches, de ce fait là, nous avions la maison pour nous tout seul, ma mère vivant dans une petite maison plus loin. Bref, lorsque je reçus le télégramme de ma mère m'informant qu'elle avait rencontré une femme enceinte, désespérée de sa rupture, qui pouvait me convenir, je suis resté méfiant. Trop de mauvaises surprises. Nous nous sommes rencontré en terrain neutre, dans un restaurant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un hôtel. Chacun est resté sur son quant-à-soi et mon scepticisme n'en fut que renforcé. Elle me semblait timide, peu désireuse de s'engager et encore moins de garder l'enfant s'il était de l'homme qu'elle avait connu brièvement. Si je vous ennuie, dites-le.

Mon regard se posa sur lui et je lui rétorquai :

- Lorsque j'écoute un récit, je ferme souvent les yeux, cela m'aide à me concentrer. Mais vu que cela vous gêne et puisque ce n'est pas une enquête, je vais les garder ouvert. Vous me parliez du petit mensonge d'Hélène, lors de votre rencontre.

- Oui, je peux comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de m'en dire plus dès la première fois, recommença-t-il. Bref, je pensais que cela finirait comme avec les autres : une séparation et pas de contrat. Pourtant, ma mère a insisté pour que je l'accompagne lors de l'accouchement et qu'Hélène vienne visiter la maison avant de suivre la sage-femme. Ce qui fut fait. Contrairement aux autres, elle s'est arrêtée pour regarder le jardin et la grande pelouse, propice aux jeux enfantins. Pareil pour le haut mur d'enceinte, empêchant les enfants de sortir de la propriété. Savez-vous ce qu'elle m'a demandé ? Si j'avais un jardinier, parce que les parterres étaient un peu négligés – Giuseppe n'avait pas eu le temps de les entretenir – et elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait les embellir elle-même avec des plantes de rocailles. Elle m'a précisé qu'elle utiliserait des gants pour ne pas abîmer ses mains. Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Aucune des femmes qui étaient venues chez moi avant ne m'avait fait pareille proposition. Mon imposante bibliothèque lui a fait pousser un cri de plaisir et elle m'a demandé si elle pourrait m'en emprunter. Bien sûr, que diable, qu'elle pouvait. Pour ses appartements, elle n'a pas voulu aller dans une autre partie de la demeure, mais rester dans la pièce qui était vide, à côté de ma chambre, afin que si elle gardait l'enfant, il ne se demande pas pourquoi ses parents logeaient si loin l'un de l'autre. Plus facile aussi pour s'occuper d'un bébé tous les deux. J'étais stupéfié ! Lors de la visite des cuisines, qu'elle a tenu à voir, elle a demandé si le garçon qu'elle avait adopté aurait le droit de venir cuisiner parce qu'il aimait bien et si elle aussi, elle aurait le droit de se mettre aux fourneaux une fois de temps en temps. « Mais bien entendu », lui ai-je répondu. Pareil avec les écuries qu'elle a visitées pour vérifier qu'elle pourrait y mettre ses deux chevaux. Tout ce qu'elle a vérifié, c'était uniquement pour le bien-être des enfants – si elle gardait l'enfant à naître. Ma foi, je me suis dit à cet instant que ma mère avait peut-être raison. Et elle avait raison ! Je m'entends bien avec Hélène, mon compagnon aussi, même s'il est plus réservé, et je ne me plains que de son désordre et de deux ou trois petites choses.

- Vous étiez méfiant, mais elle devait l'être aussi, non ?

- Elle ? rigola-t-il brièvement. Oui, encore plus. Morte de peur, je peux le dire. Avant l'accouchement, son ami avocat avait examiné le contrat à la loupe, changé quelques points et lui avait conseillé de le signer, si elle gardait l'enfant. Lui aussi m'a menacé de me dévorer les entrailles si je faisais le moindre tort à son filleul, à Hélène ou à l'enfant.

- Moi, je me contenterais de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, lui précisai-je.

- Vous me tueriez, en fait.

- Non, je n'aime pas tuer, prononçai-je à voix basse.

- Pourtant, vous l'avez déjà fait, me précisa-t-il.

Le jeune chien se redressa et descendit de mes jambes pour courir après une feuille qui était portée par le vent.

- La nuit où j'ai résolu l'affaire d'Hélène, mes coups de baguettes sur le serpent ont énervé la bête et il s'est retourné contre le docteur Roylott, son maître et assassin. Même si cela ne pèse pas lourd sur ma conscience, je me sens tout de même responsable de sa mort.

- C'était un assassin ! s'emporta le comte. Il avait déjà tué la sœur aîné d'Hélène et il allait faire de même avec elle. Quant à son ancien fiancé, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il méritait la balle que vous lui avez logée.

- Il m'avait tiré dessus, certes, rétorquai-je. Mais je ne saurai jamais si c'est ma balle ou celle du coroner Ferguson qui lui a ôté la vie. Malgré tout, je n'aime pas ôter une vie.

Il resta un instant silencieux, observant le chien qui courait dans tous les sens.

- Moi, commença-t-il, je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant. Pour assurer la protection de ma famille, je tuerais.

- La violence ne résout rien, l'informai-je.

- Ma famille est importante à mes yeux, s'enflamma-t-il. Ce englobe ma mère, Hélène, les enfants et mon compagnon.

- Pourtant, il me semble que Louis ne vous apprécie pas fort...

Il laissa un énorme soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Croyez-moi ou non, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien fait pour qu'il me déteste ainsi, exprima-t-il, chagriné. J'ai même accepté sa bestiole, c'est vous dire. Nous pensions que si je disais « oui » pour le rat, il en éprouverait de la reconnaissance. Même pas !

- N'a-t-il pas été un peu choqué de tout ce qui s'était passé lors de son séjour à Londres ? Il revient, trouve Hélène avec vous, l'enfant n'est pas donné et il apprend que c'est le mien. Son ressentiment a dû être profond.

- Elena a fait en sorte de gérer tout cela en lui expliquant bien que notre mariage était uniquement sur papier et que un jour, elle retournerait à Londres pour vous présenter Elizabeth. Bon, Louis ne sait pas pour moi et Lorenzo. Pour le reste, je l'ai traité comme un père traiterait son fils. Qu'il ne me dise pas « papa » ou « père », je peux le comprendre, c'est tout à fait son droit, mais autant d'acrimonie, non.

- Vous devez privilégier un peu plus Elizabeth, non ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai vue naître et que je m'en suis occupé qu'elle reçoit plus que lui, se défendit-il avec chaleur. Si Louis était moins distant avec moi, il recevrait autant d'amour qu'elle, mais puisqu'il m'évite... Elena s'avait que le bébé allait requérir plus de soins et d'attention que lui, malgré tout, elle a fait en sorte de lui ménager des moments rien que pour Louis. Au début, ce ne fut pas facile, il était un peu jaloux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de s'occuper de sa sœur et là, il s'est apaisé, mais pas avec moi.

- Réaction on ne peut plus normale, l'informai-je. Un nouveau-né demande plus d'attention qu'un enfant de sept ans, donc il risquait fort d'en pâtir. Elizabeth était la fille naturelle d'Hélène, lui est juste adopté. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait développé un sentiment de jalousie, sachant qu'il a une peur bleue de se retrouver tout seul, abandonné.

Le comte me regarda comme si je venais de lui annoncer une chose connue de lui seul.

- Mais ? commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Une déduction ?

- Non, il me l'a dit un jour, aux petites lueurs de l'aube. Mettez-vous à sa place, il rentre, il retrouve celle qui l'a adopté mariée avec un homme qu'il ne connaît pas et l'enfant est là. Il avait déjà peur que l'homme avec qui Hélène allait devoir travailler ne l'accepte pas et qu'il doive partir, seul, parce qu'Hélène serait restée pour son travail.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Attendez, je ne vous suis plus...

- Il savait qu'Hélène avait trouvé un travail chez un homme marié, possédant une petite fille et un secrétaire. Elle m'avait raconté la même chose dans sa lettre, se gardant bien de me dire que l'homme marié, c'était avec elle... Louis avait peur de ne pas être accepté, ou pire, que Hélène ne tombe amoureuse de l'homme avec qui elle allait travailler. Votre compagnon, si je ne m'abuse. Il avait déjà bâti un scénario digne d'un roman pour la dernière page d'une feuille de choux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a fait part d'une réflexion qu'Hélène avait faite que j'ai compris que cet homme était inverti.

- Elle avait fait une réflexion devant Louis ?

- Il ne l'avait pas comprise lorsqu'il l'avait surprise, le rassurai-je. Elle avait dit que si cet homme venait à Londres, il croiserait sûrement la route d'Andrew, puisqu'il marchait sur le même trottoir. Là, j'avais compris que l'homme qui allait l'aider pour ranger et classer la bibliothèque était inverti, comme la connaissance que nous avions en commun. J'avais rassuré Louis en lui disant que si Hélène voulait refaire sa vie, je ne l'en empêcherais pas et qu'il ne devait pas s'y mêler.

- Son rêve était celui de vous voir en couple, Elena et vous, soupira-t-il tout en arrachant un brin de paille pour le mâchouiller. Moi, je suis celui qui vous en empêche.

- Non, répondis-je laconiquement. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de vie là, mon métier me l'interdit. N'avez-vous jamais utilisé deux poids et deux mesures, entre Louis et Elizabeth ? Comment faites-vous ?

- Afin d'éviter tout reproches futurs, chaque fois que j'ai dû dépenser un franc pour elle, j'ai donné l'équivalent à Louis, soit en argent de poche pour qu'il puisse acheter ses livres, soit dans une petite boîte, avant d'aller le placer à la banque.

- Une partie du problème se trouve là, fis-je en tirant une dernière fois sur ma pipe. Cela donne l'impression que vous le faites par obligation et non parce que vous avez envie. Ne le faites plus, continuez de lui mettre de l'argent de côté, mais faites-le sans le lui dire. Mettez de la monnaie dans sa boîte d'argent de poche, mais faites le en silence. Ne lui donnez pas l'impression que vous le lui donnez par obligation.

Il ricana gentiment.

- Moi, je veux bien faire ce que vous me conseillez, mais je doute que cela suffise à me faire accepter par ce garnement. Karl, Guillaume et Harald lui ont fait mes éloges, lui ont répété qu'il avait de la chance de m'avoir, qu'il ne devrait pas se comporter ainsi, rien n'y a fait. Et vous, vous auriez une solution ?

- Une chose à la fois, répondis-je tout en réfléchissant. L'enfant doit savoir marcher avant d'apprendre à courir...

- Auriez-vous une idée ?

- Je ne les donne jamais avant, fis-je en chassant une mouche imaginaire.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il vous vénère à ce point ? me demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Rien...

- Rien ? s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Alors, vous devez être sacrément fort pour vous faire aimer d'une femme et d'un enfant, sans rien faire. Vous comprenez aisément que je nourrisse quelques angoisses à votre sujet et que votre arrivée me donne des sueurs froides quant à l'avenir de ma famille.

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas ici dans le but de vous les reprendre, soupirai-je. Dormez tranquille.

- Vous dites cela maintenant parce que Elizabeth n'a que quatre ans, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche. Que ferez-vous dans quelques années lorsqu'elle aura dix ou douze ans et qu'elle pourra exploiter tout son potentiel ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas à ce moment là que vous me la ravirez ?

Le jeune chiot gambada vers moi, sautant sur mes souliers puis sur la jambe de mon pantalon.

- Mon métier n'est pas fait pour une jeune fille, le rassurai-je. Je ne veux pas qu'elle coure des risques. Tout ce que je désire, c'est qu'elle ait une vie de famille normale et vous excellez dans ce domaine. Tout ce que je demande aussi, c'est qu'elle puisse venir me rendre visite avec Louis.

- Vous me laissez ma petite fille, alors ? demanda-t-il avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est vous son père, déclarai-je en regardant le chie, faire le fou. Gardez tout de même à l'esprit qu'un jour, ce sera un jeune homme qui vous la ravira... Et là, vous ne pourrez rien faire.

Une lueur méchante brilla dans son œil :

- Lui, il aura intérêt à faire attention ! rugit-il. Si vous croyez que le premier guignol venu pourra enlever ma petite fille pour l'épouser, vous vous trompez lourdement.

Souriant brièvement, je restai silencieux et étendis mes jambes tout en attrapant le chiot.

- Vous pensez que nous pouvons rentrer ? lui demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

- Elena vous manque déjà ? rigola-t-il doucement.

- Je n'ai plus de tabac pour ma pipe et ma réserve se trouve dans mes bagages.

Il me regarda avec ahurissement et déclara :

- Vous, vous êtes un drôle de numéro.

Suivis du petit chien, nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, sous les regards noirs de Watson et d'Hélène. Louis fronça les sourcils, essayant d'apercevoir si le comte était blessé lui aussi, tandis qu'Elizabeth était assise dans le canapé, occupée à caresser le chaton de Louis. Son rat se trouvait sur le dossier du fauteuil, en train de faire sa toilette. Vu le regard de la petite, elle ne caressait le chaton que pour faire semblant d'être occupée. Comme je le faisais parfois avec Lestrade...

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit que fit le chien en lorsqu'il se rua avec appétit sur sa viande.

N'ayant aucun foulard ou écharpe sous la main, il m'avait été impossible de masquer mon col de chemise maculé de sang et l'estafilade dans mon cou. Tous les regards se braquèrent dessus.

- Pourquoi tu as attaqué mon papa ? m'apostropha assez violemment Elizabeth en français. Tu l'aimes pas ? Tu veux voler ma maman ?

Son « père » leva la main pour me demander le silence et il s'approcha d'elle :

- Ma puce, je pense que nous t'avons fait peur... Rassure-toi, nous ne nous battions pas vraiment.

- Même pas vrai ! cria-t-elle. Il t'a attaqué !

La preuve que l'amour filial allait à l'Italien... C'était moi le coupable et lui l'innocent.

- Tu sais que j'aime bien les sports de combats et que je me suis déjà battu contre Karl, lui dit-il doucement. C'était pour de faux. Là aussi. Monsieur Holmes m'a parlé de sa science du combat et nous avons voulu nous mesurer pour savoir qui était le plus fort, comme avec Karl. Voilà tout.

Elle tapa son pied sur le parquet, faisant tressauter le chaton et le rat.

- T'es un menteur, papa !

- Elizabeth ! lui cria sa mère.

- Non, moi je peux pas dire de mensonges, papa dit que c'est pas beau, cria-t-elle, faisant gonfler les veines de son cou. Et voilà qu'il m'en raconte un ! Je sais bien qu'ils jouaient pas, moi ! Ils avaient crié avant et pas des gentilles choses. Papa disait que monsieur voulait nous emmener, toi et moi. En plus, le monsieur de Londres saignait dans son cou, on voit encore les traces sur son col. Papa a dû nous défendre. (Elle se tourna vers moi). Pourquoi tu te battais avec mon papa, toi ?

Le comte essaya d'apaiser la petite :

- Ma puce, écoute... Nous faisions semblant, mais bon, sans le faire exprès, j'ai blessé monsieur Holmes.

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour crier sans doute « menteur », mais Hélène lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

- C'est à cause que tu es fâché passque monsieur Holmes il a fait dodo avec maman ? demanda Liza à son père.

Son père resta bouche bée et Hélène perdit toutes ses couleurs. Louis posa sa main devant sa bouche, pas pour étouffer un rire, mais plus un cri de surprise.

Voyant la tête que faisait son père, ainsi que celle de sa mère, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû révéler pareille chose.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses deux mains devant la bouche.

- Nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble ! s'emporta sa mère. Bon sang, Liza, laisse les adultes résoudrent leurs affaires entre eux.

- Tu vas quitter papa ? sanglota la petite en regardant sa mère. On va être séparé ?

Son père la prit tendrement dans ses bras et elle noua les siens autour de son cou, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'Italien.

- Ma chérie, ta maman ne va pas me quitter, moi non plus je ne la quitte pas et tu ne peux pas dire que monsieur Holmes a fait dodo avec ta mère.

Il tourna la tête vers Hélène qui grimaça piteusement un « désolée ». Watson se concentra sur les lacets de ses chaussures tandis que Louis exultait dans son coin.

- Je l'ai compris en réfléchissant, avoua Elizabeth d'une petite voix. J'ai tout analysé et compris que le monsieur était resté la nuit, à cause qu'il avait pas de boue à ses chaussures et que pas de traces de souliers dehors, à part celles de Giuseppe. En plus, il avait pas dormi dans le canapé car on voyait encore deux forme dans le lit et les deux oreillers étaient encore là.

Elle avait débité toute se tirade d'une traite, sans respirer presque. Son père la regarda, estomaqué, comprenant par là ce que c'était des véritables déductions.

- Monsieur Holmes a dormi au-dessus des couvertures, c'est tout, lui expliqua une fois de plus sa mère. Il s'était assis, nous discutions et il s'est endormi. Ne te mêle pas de ça, Liza.

- Ta maman fait ce qu'elle veut, ma puce, lui dit son père. Elle connaît monsieur Holmes depuis longtemps et je ne suis pas fâché.

- Pourquoi vous vous battiez, alors ? Pourquoi tu dis qu'il est un voleur et que tu veux pas qu'il nous emmène maman et moi ? C'est vrai que tu veux nous enlever ? T'es un méchant, en fait ?

- Je ne veux rien enlever à personne, la rassurai-je. Hormis un peu de café chaud de la cafetière.

- C'est un malentendu entre nous, Liza, lui expliqua son père. Maintenant, il est dissipé et tout va bien.

- Tu me mens encore, grogna-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche. Vous me cachez plein de choses. T'es pas gentil, je veux pas aller chez toi à Londres.

La dernière remarque m'était adressée.

- Comme tu veux, répondis-je à l'enfant, la laissant digérer ce dont elle avait été le témoin.

- Hé, on ira pas à Londres voir Meredith, Amélia et Mycroft ? paniqua Louis.

- C'est qui, eux ? demanda Elizabeth, la curiosité reprenant le dessus.

- Mycroft ? fit le comte, répétant le prénom de mon frère, incrédule. Avec un prénom pareil, ce doit être un membre de la famille du détective.

- Mon frère aîné, en fait, lui répondis-je.

- Dieu tout puissant, mais ils fumaient quoi, vos parents ? demanda le comte, hilare. Mycroft et Sherlock ? Il y en a d'autres, dans le genre ?

- Je t'interdits de dire du mal de Mycroft, hurla Louis. C'est un homme bien et t'as pas le droit d'en dire du mal.

- Et toi, rétorqua sèchement le comte, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton.

- Tu n'as rien à...

La réplique de Louis fut coupée par la main que Watson posa sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner et l'empêcher d'envenimer la situation.

- Il nous reste peu de temps à passer ici, avant de prendre le train, expliqua Watson à la cantonade. Alors j'aimerais le passer dans le calme et la sérénité.

- John a raison, enchaîna Hélène. Elizabeth, laisse les adultes avec leurs problèmes. Louis, je t'interdis de parler à Alessandro sur ce ton. Tu lui dois le respect et je pense que Sherlock est grand assez que pour lui répondre. Alessandro, laisse les parents de Sherlock en dehors de tout cela.

Louis grommela une série de paroles inintelligibles et lança un regard noir à Alessandro.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans encombre et sans anicroche. Watson fit honneur au repas de midi et Elizabeth me jeta des regards intrigués tout au long du repas.

Pendant que nous buvions un café, les enfants jouèrent avec le chien et le chaton, se gardant bien de faire des réflexions.

L'heure avança et le moment de partir arriva plus vite que prévu. Le domestique avait attelé deux autres chevaux – ceux avec lesquels le comte était revenu – mais il n'y avait pas de place pour les enfants dans l'attelage. Elizabeth ronchonna, mais elle devait rester à la maison sous la garde de Louis, qui ronchonna encore plus.

- Il me semblait que j'étais un méchant, laissai-je tomber à l'intention de Liza.

- Tu t'es battu avec mon papa...

- Qui a une coupure dans le cou ? lui demandai-je. Lui ou moi ?

- Toi, parce que mon papa est le plus fort, fit-elle en me passant la langue.

- Liza, la réprimanda son père. Monsieur Holmes n'est pas un médecin et tu n'es pas malade, alors ne lui montres pas ta langue. Présente-lui tes excuses.

- Je m'excuse, m'sieur Holmes, mais tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure, me dit-elle en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Je veux pas que tu fasses du mal à mon papa.

- Aucun mal ne lui a été fait puisqu'il est le plus fort, lui rappelais-je doucement en me mettant à sa hauteur.

- Oui, mais promets que tu le feras plus, me demanda-t-elle en relevant mes cheveux.

- Tu viendras me dire bonjour ?

- Oui, avec Louis, ma maman et mon papa ! fit-elle en levant les bras en l'air pour montrer sa joie. Mais faudra que vous soyez sage, papa et toi.

- Comme des images, certifia son père.

- Promis, ajoutai-je.

Le rendez-vous à l'hôtel Cosmopolitan de Londres fut décidé et Hélène fit en sorte que cela corresponde avec l'anniversaire de la petite. Ainsi, elle fêterait ses quatre ans à Londres, entourée d'amis et pas d'enfants nobles de la région où ils habitaient.

* * *

><p>Oh, il s'en vont, Holmes et Watson ? Mystère...<p> 


	18. VI : Chap 276 : Prospections

Un petit chapitre un peu plus court, celui-là. Il fait le pont entre les deux. Mais avant de m'absenter tout le week-end**, **je tenais à le publier.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 276 : Prospection<strong>

Nous étions sur la route de la gare, lorsque nous passâmes devant une petite ferme. Mon regard fut attiré par un chien qui se trouvait sur l'énorme tas de fumier, en train de déterrer quelque chose. Impossible de détourner mon regard de l'animal. Notre attelage filait bon train, mais je me retournai pour observer le chien plus longtemps.

- Holmes ? fit Watson en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez les yeux qui brillent...

- Le chien en train de creuser sur le tas de fumier, Watson, murmurai-je avec un petit sourire. Étonnant.

- Je ne vois pas la raison de votre étonnement, déclara le comte, railleur. C'est juste un chien sur un tas de fumier. Enfin, comme vous êtes un citadin, vous ne savez sans doute pas que les chiens aiment manger des choses faisandées. Là, il y a sûrement eu un vêlage et l'animal est en train de se régaler des enveloppes placentaires. Plus elles sentent mauvais, et plus ils aiment. Où alors, il cherche la vieille carcasse de poule que le fermier a jeté. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

- Hélène, fis-je en ignorant son mari. As-tu remarqué la particularité de ce chien ?

- Oh que oui !

- Ton mari a vu, mais il ne sait pas observer, exposai-je tandis que ce dernier se redressait sur son siège, prêt à bondir. S'il avait observé, il aurait remarqué la grande taille du chien, son pelage noir, ses pattes de couleur feu. On dirait que nous avons trouvé la mère du chien de Liza.

- QUOI ? vociféra le comte en se redressant tout à fait. Mais je vais aller lui frotter les oreilles, moi, à ce dégénéré qui a lancé les chiots dans l'eau et...

- Assieds-toi, ordonna Hélène en lui empoignant le poignet. Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on résoudra l'affaire.

- L'impulsivité n'a rien à faire dans une enquête, fis-je tout en réfléchissant. Il faut de la méthode. C'est comme avec les chevaux : « en avant, calme et droit ». Mettez le « calme » à profit.

Son mari se rassit en grommelant des gentillesses à mon encontre, en italien, dans lesquelles il était question de ma mère et de ses mœurs dépravées.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Sherlock ? me demanda Hélène, en frémissant déjà à l'avance de ma réponse.

Je me calai bien au fond du fauteuil et lui rétorquai :

- Tout dépend... Veux-tu que je m'occupe de cette petite affaire de chiots jetés dans l'eau, ou pas ? Si ton mari reste calme, il pourrait y arriver lui-même.

- Non, mais, dites donc, vous ! explosa le comte en me fusillant de ses yeux sombres.

- Je préférerais que tu t'en occupes, Sherlock.

- Watson, fis-je en me frottant les mains, vous saluerez votre épouse de ma part et lui transmettrez mes amitiés. Sauf si vous désirez prolonger votre séjour...

- Grands dieux, Holmes, s'exclama-t-il. Non, je n'ai que trop retardé mon départ. Je vous retrouverai tous au Cosmopolitan.

Une fois arrivé à la petite gare, nous accompagnâmes Watson sur le quai et il monta dans le train pour Londres. Il se pencha à la fenêtre :

- Embrassez les enfants pour moi, demanda Watson à Hélène.

- Ce sera fait, John, lui assura-t-elle. dites à votre épouse que je suis la seule responsable de votre retard.

- Ce n'est pas vous, Hélène, qui êtes responsable, mais votre petite fille qui avait décidé d'aller patauger dans l'eau glacée.

Le train démarra et Watson nous fit signe de la main.

Ensuite, nous reprîmes la route pour la maison du comte, en silence. Hélène, pas besoin de lui signaler que je réfléchissais. À son époux, par contre, elle dut lui signaler plusieurs fois que je désirais le silence.

Il maugréa un peu et puis, il se tut.

Une fois arrivé, je sautai en bas du landau et tendis ma main pour aider Hélène à descendre. Ensuite, nous rentrâmes tous les trois, le domestique se chargeant de dételer les chevaux.

À l'intérieur, je dus faire face à deux surexcités qui hurlèrent « Tu es resté, chouette ! » en tournant autour de moi. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, je m'assis à table pour décider du plan à suivre. Louis voulait venir avec moi, évidemment.

- Hors de question, ordonnai-je. Et si par malheur tu désobéis, comme il y a quatre ans, la fessée sera encore pire.

- Tu as retrouvé la maman de mon ti chien ? demanda Elizabeth en s'agrippant à la table. Tu vas le rendre, mon ti chien ?

Sa question était remplie de crainte.

- Mais non, la rassurai-je bien vite avant de devoir faire face à une crise de larmes.

- Le chien t'appartient, ma puce, lui répondit son père tout en se servant un verre de whisky. Vous en voulez un, Holmes ?

- Non, pas de whisky, merci.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas, alors ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

- Un homme a jeté des chiots dans le ruisseau et il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, lui expliquai-je. C'est cruel. Son geste a eu aussi une conséquence imprévue : tu as découvert un des chiots vivant et tu es entrée dans l'eau pour le récupérer. La suite, on la connaît.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et le domestique entra. Le comte se leva et servit une tasse de café à son homme à tout faire qui le remercia par un simple « merci monsieur ». Contrairement aux autres, il traitait bien son domestique. Ce dernier bu le café debout, appuyé sur la table de travail de la cuisine.

- Tu vas aller quand, chez le monsieur qui a jeté les ti chiens dans l'eau ?

- Ce soir...

Une fois que Giuseppe eut terminé son café, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Le signor Holmes a-t-il besoin d'un cheval ? me demanda-t-il en entendant le programme de ma soirée. La ferme est assez loin.

- Bonne idée, répondis-je au domestique. Mais pas Sun, il est trop fougueux.

- Prends Pharaon, proposa Louis. Tu le connais bien et il est noir, pour la nuit, c'est super. Même si le gris est plus adapté comme couleur.

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice. Ce garnement n'avait rien oublié de sa vie de vagabond, ni de comment se déplacer la nuit sans se faire repérer. Cela n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait su s'en tirer lors de son stage de survie avec son parrain.

Le mari d'Hélène posa un verre de whisky sur la table.

- Selle mon cheval aussi, Giuseppe, j'accompagnerai l'anglais. Et avant que vous ne me l'interdisiez, je vous signale que je suis connu dans la région. Mon nom et mon titre vous ouvriront des portes et délieront les langues mieux que les vôtres.

Mon envie première était de m'en occuper seul, mais je ne pouvais donner mon véritable nom. Toute la région était au courant que Sherlock Holmes avait innocenté le fils du comte Ellington.

- Faites ce que votre maître vous ordonnera, alors, mon brave, fis-je à Giuseppe en levant les mains.

- J'y vais de ce pas, fit l'homme à tout faire en enfilant son manteau. Il fait déjà noir, personne ne vous verra.

Le trajet se fit assez rapidement, juste le temps de laisser les chevaux s'échauffer. Heureusement qu'en prévision du temps, j'avais emporté mon grand manteau avec moi. Le comte portait, lui aussi, un grand manteau, mais en cuir.

Arrivés non loin de la ferme, nous mîmes pied à terre et laissâmes les chevaux dans un bosquet. Il aurait fait plus sombre si la lune n'avait pas été pleine et le ciel aussi bien dégagé.

Tapis dans un coin, nous observâmes la petite ferme. Le comte m'avait parlé du fermier qui l'exploitait depuis longtemps. Il était marié, mais sans enfants. Un de ses frères venait souvent lui donner un coup de main depuis qu'il avait perdu son travail. N'ayant plus de ressource, il avait quitté la ville pour venir s'installer à la ferme et travailler avec son frère et l'épouse de celui-ci en échange du gîte et du couvert.

Le grand chien remonta sur le fumier et se mit à gratter frénétiquement dans le but de dégager quelque chose qui lui résistait.

- Un véritable réservoir à nourriture, un fumier, chuchota le comte. Les chiens adorent ça, même les chienchiens à leurs mémères le feraient.

Le fermier jaillit de l'étable, la fourche en main, les trois pointes en avant et vociféra un chapelet d'injures vis-à-vis du chien. L'animal ne daignant pas se bouger, il lui planta les dents de la fourche dans la cuisse, faisant hurler la pauvre bête de douleur.

Je dus empoigner le comte par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de jaillir de la cachette et se ruer sur l'homme.

- On observe et on ne fait rien, lui intimai-je.

- Mais cette brute...

- Silence ! lui intimai-je. Venez, nous allons faire un tour chez lui. Je vous demanderai de me laisser faire.

Arrivé dans la cour, le fermier nous regarda avec méfiance, la fourche prête à servir. Le comte se présenta et l'homme retira prestement sa casquette, nous faisant découvrir son crâne ou se disputaient les quelques mèches de cheveux gras qu'il possédait encore. Il avait la figure rubiconde des gens qui forcent trop sur la boisson et un ventre plus proéminent qu'une femme sur le point d'accoucher. Il était trapu et possédait de grosses mains abîmées par le travail de la terre, crevassées par leurs trop longs séjours dans les eaux froides. De ma position haute, j'observai ses ongles, noir de crasse. Il lui manquait un bout de son auriculaire, à la main gauche. la perte avait eu lieu il y a fort longtemps.

Ses bottes baillaient sur le haut, son pantalon de velours brun était élimé aux genoux, maculé de bouse de vache et troué sur le côté. Il portait une veste dont la couleur était indescriptible tellement elle était crasseuse. On voyait encore la trace de plusieurs coups de queues de vache qu'il avait reçu sur l'épaule. Les bêtes n'allaient plus aux pâturages et dormaient la nuit à l'étable, la queue baignant dans leurs déjections. Elles avaient dû faire valser leurs queues lorsqu'ils les avaient trait, marquant ainsi la veste.

- M'sieur l'comte, salua-t-il en faisant une sorte de courbette comme s'il était à la Cour. M'sieur, compléta-t-il à mon adresse. Désolé de pas vous avoir r'connu, m'sieur l'comte, mais avec c'te pénombre, c'est pas facile, hein.

Alessandro mis le pied à terre et je fis de même. Il avait été convenu qu'il me laisserait mener l'interrogatoire et il avait l'interdiction de broncher ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Mon brave Watson me manquait, lui au moins, il savait me laisser mener mon enquête. Le mari d'Hélène était trop volcanique que pour faire un assistant valable. Par contre, en cas de bagarre, il viendrait à point.

La grande chienne surgit en grondant et le fermier lui balança un coup de pied pour la faire taire. Quand elle fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter le pied, on aperçu ses mamelles ballotter de gauche à droite. Pas de doute, la chienne avait eu des jeunes. De plus, elle portait elle aussi le fameux double ergot aux pattes. Quatre griffes habituelles et les deux autres aux ergots, sur les pattes du chien. Nous avions bien affaire à la mère des chiots jetés dans le ruisseau tumultueux et à la mère du chiot d'Elizabeth.

- Dites-moi, mon brave, commençai-je comme si j'étais un citadin extatique qui découvrait la campagne pour la première fois. Vous avez là une bien belle bête. Ce pelage noir et feu est d'une magnificence sans borne. Je cherche en ce moment des grands chiens pour défendre ma propriété et j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissiez la race de votre chien.

- Ah ça, mon beau monsieur, fit-il en regardant son chien, je n'en sais rien. D'après le vétérinaire, il y en avait déjà des comme ça dans l'temps pour garder les troupeaux passqu'ils pouvaient terrasser un loup.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, fis-je élogieux. Votre chien a le type lupoïde très prononcé.

- Heu... Comm' vous dites, m'sieur, fit-il en se grattant le haut du crâne de ses mains sales. Je sais qu'il a été croisé avec un autre grand chien.

- Auriez-vous des jeunes à me donner ? proposai-je en sortant mon portefeuille.

Son regard se fit plus intéressé en voyant la liasse qui se trouvait dedans. Je n'avais jamais autant d'argent avec moi, mais le comte avait transféré le sien dans le mien.

- Hélas, mon bon monsieur, non, gémit-il en me voyant fermer le portefeuille, lui soustrayant la vue des bankenotes. J'ai pas d'jeunes. Une prochaine fois ?

- Pas de jeunes ? déclarai-je étonné. Pourtant, en voyant ses mamelles, elle me fait penser à une des mes chiennes qui a mis bas, il y a quelques mois. Elle a eu des jeunes, votre chienne.

Il se dandina sur ses pieds, tordant sa casquette dans tous les sens.

- La sale bête les a mangé y'a pas longtemps, fit-il vivement, donnant la première excuse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Mangé ? répétai-je en sursautant. Après la naissance ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte...

- Dommage, on oublie donc mon offre de vous réserver la prochaine nichée, déclarai-je en soupirant et en rangeant le portefeuille. Hors de question d'avoir des jeunes d'une chienne qui a des tendances prédatrices envers sa progéniture.

En entendant ces mots, il verdit avant de blanchir. Les billets s'éloignaient et l'homme aimait l'argent. Il venait de se rendre compte que son mensonge allait lui faire manquer une belle occasion de gagner une forte somme.

- En fait, non, c'est pas ça qu'je voulais dire... Ils ont été mangés, mais pas par elle...

« De mieux en mieux », me dis-je en moi-même. On s'enfonçait dans le mensonge et la bêtise comme dans la vase.

- Donc, poursuivit le fermier, si vous voulez un chiot, faut m'le demander. Je les surveillerai bien, m'sieur. Pas de prédateur pour les manger quand la mère est pas là.

Pendant notre échange, la grande chienne était venue me renifler les souliers et les bas de mon pantalon. Sa grosse gueule chercha ma main pour quémander des caresses et je ne me privai pas de lui en prodiguer. Elle était de grande taille, au moins septante centimètres au garrot pour un poids qui devait avoisiner les soixante-cinq kilos. Sa gueule s'entrouvrit et me fit découvrir la rangée de dents blanches et de crocs qui auraient pu briser net un tibia.

- Je tiendrai mon excellent ami le marquis de Montague au courant d'une naissance prochaine, l'informa le comte Trebaldi, comme il avait reçu mes indications.

- Embêtant, fis-je en me frottant le menton. C'est tout de suite que j'aurais eu besoin de ces chiots. Le temps qu'elle retourne en chaleur, la gestation, le sevrage... Trop tard, monsieur le comte, trop tard.

La lèvre de l'homme retomba sur son menton adipeux. Il était dépité de passer à côté d'un aussi juteux marché.

Sa chienne m'abandonna et retourna prospecter le fumier avec ardeur. L'homme était toujours prostré, calculant tout ce à côté de quoi il venait de passer en tuant lui-même les chiots. Je fis un signe discret de la tête au comte pour lui signaler notre départ.

- Bien, merci mon brave, nous allons vous laisser à votre ouvrage, déclara le comte.

Au moment où il parlait, le chien, toujours en grande activité sur le fumier, commença à tirer quelque chose. Lorsque l'homme le vit, il empoigna sa fourche, couru et grimpa sur le tas de fumier, manquant de tomber ou de s'y enfoncer et, utilisant le manche, il frappa violemment le chien sur le dos. La bête hurla et détala sans demander son reste. On pu suivre son chemin rien qu'aux cris de douleur qu'elle poussa.

- Mais enfin, intervint le comte assez vertement. Pourquoi frappez-vous cette pauvre bête ? Laissez-là se régaler !

Le fermier haussa les bras en l'air.

- Le vétérinaire m'a dit qu'un chien était mort à cause qu'il avait avalé un trop gros morceau d'placenta après qu'la vache elle a mis bas, m'sieur l'comte. J'veux pas qu'ça arrive au mien, alors, j'lui interdit d'les manger. J'aurais dû les enterrer... Reviens, toi !

Le fermier redescendit en insultant copieusement son chien qui avait filé depuis belle lurette. Pas de chance pour lui, lors de sa descente, il perdit l'équilibre et bascula dans la flaque de purin qui entourait le monticule de fumier et il s'y étala de tout son poids.

Le comte pouffa à mes côtés tout en murmurant un « bien fait, tiens ».

Jurant et pestant comme un forcené, le fermier nous salua de loin et partit à la recherche du malheureux chien dans le but de lui faire payer.

Le comte et moi remîmes le pied à l'étrier et nous rentrâmes, en silence. Enfin, je dus lui préciser que je ne parlais jamais lors d'une enquête. Une idée me trottait dans la tête et je n'arrivais pas à la saisir.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi le nom de Montague, me demanda-t-il lorsque nous fûmes rentré à l'écurie, avec les chevaux.

- C'était le nom de la rue où j'ai habité pour la première fois, à Londres, lui expliquai-je tout en dessellant Pharaon moi-même. Montague Street.

Giuseppe était présent, mais malgré tout, nous retirâmes l'harnachement des chevaux nous-mêmes.

- Le nom de la rue se prêtait bien au nom, souligna le comte en lissant son petit bouc. Et maintenant, vous allez faire quoi ?

- Rentrer, pardi.

- Très spirituel, l'Anglais, me fit remarquer le comte. Je voulais dire pour le fermier !

- Une petite enquête discrète... Seul, précisai-je en appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot.

Il éclata de rire :

- Appelez-moi s'il y a de la castagne, alors, que je puisse jouir du spectacle. Un anglais dans la fosse à purin... ça doit être coquasse... Bon, l'odeur n'est pas celle du thé.

- Combien de temps un macaroni mettrait-il à ramollir, en étant plongé dans la fosse de purin ?

Sa lèvre supérieure se releva doucement en un rictus lorsqu'il compris de suite l'allusion.

- Donc, enchaîna-t-il en passant à autre chose. Votre tactique c'est d'observer ?

- Oui.

- Et vous comptez agir quand ?

- Au moment opportun...

Ma réponse dut l'exaspérer car il leva les yeux au plafond.

- Moi, j'y serais retourné et je lui aurais cassé la figure, me fit-il part.

- Ça, vous pourrez le faire à la fin, quand j'aurai terminé.

- Chouette, fit-il en se frottant les mains.


	19. VI:Chap 277:Questions embarrassantes 1

**Chapitre 276 : Questions embarrassantes... **

Une fois de retour à la maison, Hélène emmena Elizabeth dans sa chambre. La petite n'avait pas voulu aller dormir tant que nous n'étions pas rentré. Je soupçonnai même Hélène d'avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement en nous voyant de retour tous les deux, en entier et calme. Louis prolongea un peu sa soirée en notre compagnie, attendant que je reparte avec lui, chez Giuseppe.

Profitant de la présence de son domestique – assis à table avec nous – le comte l'apostropha :

- Dis-moi, Giuseppe, tu t'étais bien gardé de me signaler la présence des deux amis de mon épouse, lors de mon retour. J'ai eu l'air fin, moi, à les suspecter d'être des malandrins.

- Madame préférait vous en parlez elle-même, répondit l'homme avec son français mâtiné d'italien. Alors, j'ai exécuté les ordres de madame et je me suis tu.

Le poing du comte s'abattit sur la table, et contrairement à Hélène ce matin, il ne se fit pas mal.

- Ventrebleu, jura-t-il sans que son homme de main ne tressaille. Depuis quand est-ce ma femme qui commande, ici ?

- Depuis que vous me l'avez ordonné, monsieur, répondit l'homme avec un petit sourire.

- Ordonné, moi ? fit-il surpris.

- Bien entendu, monsieur, poursuivit l'homme, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Avant que je ne parte avec madame Hélène et mademoiselle Elizabeth, vous m'avez dit : « Obéis aux ordres de ma femme, c'est elle qui commande. Fais tout ce qu'elle te demandera de faire, sauf si c'est dangereux ». Là, ce ne l'était pas. Vous signaler la présence de ces deux messieurs aurait contrevenu à _vos_ ordres.

Le comte éclata de rire et donna une tape amicale dans le dos du domestique.

- Bien répondu, mon vieux. J'avais oublié...

Le couperet de l'heure tardive tomba et Alessandro envoya Louis dans l'autre maison pour qu'il regagne son lit. Râlant, il nous souhaita la bonne soirée et s'en alla en compagnie de son rat, le chaton étant confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Le domestique l'accompagna lui aussi.

Le mari d'Hélène avait fait du café pour nous deux, lui, préférant siroter un whisky. Nous étions tous les trois assis à la table de la cuisine, discutant de la petite histoire du fermier brutal. Ensuite, nous restâmes silencieux. Ce fut Hélène qui rompit le silence la première :

- Messieurs, faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je vais aller me coucher.

- Je ne tarderai pas à te suivre, fit le comte en réprimant un bâillement. Je sors une dernière fois le chien et je te rejoins. L'Anglais, vous faites ce que vous voulez, votre chambre est toujours dans l'autre maison.

Je me crispai légèrement :

- Vous allez dormir ensemble ?

- L'Anglais est jaloux, ma chérie, ricana-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Hélène.

- Sherlock, tempéra Hélène en levant les yeux au plafond. S'il te plaît ! Nous n'avons pas le choix, Liza ne comprendrait pas.

- Il voulait sans doute se glisser dans les draps à tes côtés, continua de ricaner son mari. Hors de question, l'Anglais, pas avec ma fille sous le même toit ! Rassurez-vous, Elena ne risque rien. C'est moi qui ai du souci à me faire si par malheur elle me confond avec vous... Comme la fois où tu t'étais collée contre moi, la main baladeuse... Tu te souviens ? Chez le duc de Maizières... Rêvant de ton cher détective, sans doute. Je ne savais plus où me mettre !

Il éclata littéralement de rire, se tenant les côtes.

- Oh, s'exclama Hélène, outrée et rouge de honte, lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Bon sang, Alessandro, tu aurais pu te passer de la divulguer, celle-là !

Le comte me regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Je haussai les épaules, lui montrant par là que je m'en moquais éperdument.

- Évites les mains baladeuses, ma chère, lui conseilla son époux. Je ne suis pas « lui » !

Hélène bouillonnait de fureur. Un sourire sarcastique effleura ses lèvres et elle chuchota :

- Je te retourne la mise en garde, mon cher : j'aimerais que tu ne me confondes _plus_ avec Lorenzo et que tu évites de venir te coller contre mon... Heu... Mon bas du dos, en imaginant que je suis ton amant. Interdiction aussi de me susurrer des horreurs dans le creux de l'oreille. Surtout que la fois où cela était arrivée, tu étais dans de bonnes dispositions... J'ai dû te frapper pour te réveiller.

Son mari se redressa, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il toussa dans sa main et se tint coi. Hélène se leva et se dirigea vers un meuble, récupérant une sorte d'agenda assez épais.

- Rassure-toi, Sherlock, cela n'est jamais allé plus loin. Tiens.

Elle me tendit l'épais volume.

- Puisque tu as manqué tous les premiers instants d'Elizabeth, voilà de quoi les combler.

J'entrouvris le livre, feuilletai les pages et remarquai plusieurs écritures. Une m'étais familière, c'était celle d'Hélène. L'autre par contre...

- C'est Alessandro qui a commencé à l'écrire peu de temps après la naissance d'Elizabeth. Ensuite, je l'ai complété, marquant les faits importants, comme sa première dent et ses premiers pas. Une partie est en français, l'autre en anglais. Voilà de quoi agrémenter ta soirée. Bonne nuit.

Sa main effleura mon épaule et elle s'en alla dans le froufroutement de sa robe.

- Bonne nuit, Holmes, fit son époux en se levant aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne risque rien avec moi...

- Pas besoin de me le répéter, fis-je en soupirant.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et sortit le chien. Il fut de retour au bout de dix minutes et il partit en direction de la chambre. Avant d'en pousser la porte, il toqua et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

Assis dans le canapé, je commençai la lecture du livre. Son mari avait relaté l'accouchement, les moments difficiles qui avaient suivis, parlant du docteur Mortimer qui avait véritablement menacé Hélène des pires représailles si elle continuait de se laisser aller au lieu de lutter. Son écriture n'était pas facile à déchiffrer, surtout qu'il était gaucher et que l'encre avait parfois fait des taches quand sa main était passée dedans. Heureusement qu'il avait écrit en français.

Un morceau attira mon attention : « _Jamais je n'avais entendu un médecin crier aussi fort sur une patiente. Moi même j'ai eu peur, me demandant ce que j'allais faire si elle ne survivait pas. Mortimer a appelé l'avocat à la rescousse et j'ai entendu le médecin la menacer d'enfer éternel si elle faisait mine de ne pas s'accrocher à la vie. Moi, je devais m'occuper de la petite, la laver, la sécher... Tout seul ! Le gamin d'Hélène a essayé de voir l'enfant que j'emportais dans mes bras, mais la consigne est claire, il ne devait rien savoir pour le moment. Je l'ai tenu au plus près pour ne pas que l'enfant aperçoive le nouveau-né que j'emmenais, une petite fille. Était-ce bien celle qu'Hélène désirait ? Je l'espérais, parce qu'inventer un mensonge dans lequel je devrais dire que j'avais fait un enfant à une femme et qu'elle était morte en couches... Non, cela ne me plaisait pas. Il fallait qu'elle vive et que l'enfant soit bien de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Il fallait qu'elle le garde et qu'elle l'élève avec moi, je ne me sentais pas assez fort que pour le faire seul. Un enfant a besoin d'une mère. (...)_

_L'avocat est venu me signaler qu'elle était hors de danger. Il avait les mains pleines de sang, il en avait même dans ses sourcils._ _Il m'a dit qu'il aimait mieux plaider les cas impossibles plutôt que de recommencer ce qu'il venait de faire. _»

Louis me l'avait signalé, ce passage où Karl avait dû aller aider Mortimer, ressortant avec les mains pleines de sang, jusqu'aux sourcils.

Je souri en repensant que c'était _ça_ qui m'avait fait comprendre pourquoi le professeur Bradley avait eu les mains pleines de sang, la nuit où les quatre hommes avaient été exécutés dans l'entrepôt.

Je continuai à lire en diagonale, passant en revue les premières dents, les premiers pas, ses tous premiers mots. Les phrases d'Hélène étaient courtes, allant à l'essentiel. Celles de son mari étaient plus détaillées, s'émerveillant sur chacun des progrès réalisés par Elizabeth. Il parlait même de ce que Louis avait appris à l'école, la manière dont il s'était occupé de sa « petite sœur »... Apparemment, Louis lui avait appris des tas de choses, aidant sa jeune sœur dans son apprentissage. Le comte notait aussi ce qu'il avait essayé d'inculquer à Louis, mais l'enfant s'en moquait.

Tout cela me laissa songeur. Cet homme avait tout essayé pour se faire accepter du démon blond, mais celui-ci refusait toute approche. Stupide. Il faudrait que j'aie une petite discussion avec ce sacripant blond, moi.

**OoO**

**POV narrateur :**

Alessandro se déshabilla et se remémora la conversation dans la cuisine. Pouffant tout à coup de rire, Hélène se retourna vers lui en soupirant.

- Quoi encore ?

- Ton Anglais est jaloux... Il est resté pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas t'honorer d'autre chose que de ma présence.

- Arrête un peu, veux-tu ? lui ordonna-t-elle, implorante.

- Et si je le titillais un peu ? proposa son mari, réfléchissant déjà à la manière de faire bisquer le détective.

Il sourit et, prenant une voix sensuelle, il cria :

- Oh oui, plus fort, Elena, c'est bon... Vas-y... Oooooh...

Un oreiller lancé sur sa tête mit fin à sa prestation vocale et il hurla de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi, le mit-elle en garde, les lèvres pincées.

Il posa ses mains sur le bord du lit, le secouant un peu pour faire grincer le sommier.

- Oh, tu es mécontente parce que ton amant est dans la pièce d'à côté et que tu ne peux pas en profiter ? fit-il pour la taquiner.

- Va au diable ! répliqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, déclenchant son hilarité, de nouveau.

Retirant son pantalon, il se glissa tout près d'elle, lui chatouillant les côtes.

- Il y a plus grave, lui fit-elle part en tapant sur sa main. Ta fille se pose des questions et je pense qu'elle ne sera pas dupe longtemps. Elle lui avait _déjà_ demandé s'il était son père.

Un juron italien jaillit dans l'obscurité.

- Qu'est ce que ce buveur de thé lui a répondu ?

- Doucement, ne t'emporte pas...

Hélène lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit après leur réconciliation, se gardant bien de lui donner les détails de son stratagème pour récupérer le détective. Elle lui parla qu'Elizabeth s'était levée pendant qu'elle dormait, était restée avec Sherlock, lui avait posé des questions, avait pleuré et que pour finir, elle avait dormi sur les genoux du détective. Son époux gémit de douleur et marmonna des insultes à l'égard de Sherlock.

- C'est _ma_ petite fille, il n'a pas le droit de la prendre sur ses genoux, se plaignit son époux.

En d'autre temps, elle aurait souri de la bouffée de jalousie qui venait d'empoigner son mari. Là, l'heure n'était pas à ça.

- Écoute, elle lui a posé des questions pertinentes et ma foi, elle doit se douter de quelque chose. Il faudrait mieux trouver un mensonge plausible le plus vite possible, non ?

- Oui, mais quoi ?

- Fais tourner tes méninges pour trouver une solution au lieu de pousser des cris d'étalon en rut !

Son mari se redressa, releva son oreiller et s'appuya contre le bois du lit.

- Les Anglais ne sont pas déjà pas réputés pour leur sens de l'humour, grogna-t-il. Celui-là encore moins. Il est aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace. À se demander comment il a pu te mettre enceinte... Je ne l'imaginais pas dans ce genre d'activités, moi. Tu es sûre que c'est lui, le père ?

- Très spirituel, Alessandro, souffla-t-elle en se redressant elle aussi, le sommeil l'ayant déserté. Rassure-toi, Elizabeth est bien sa fille. Il est plus démonstratif dans l'intimité. Un peu comme toi...

- Moi ? s'emporta le bouillant Italien. Tu oses me dire que je ne suis pas démonstratif ?

- Dans le privé, tu l'es, je t'ai entendu assez souvent crier ta joie, d'ailleurs... Pour ce qui est du public, tu ne montres rien de ce que tu ressens pour Lorenzo, et lui non plus.

- Elena ! Je ne peux pas montrer mes sentiments, je me ferais lyncher sur le champ. Peut-être pas au sens propre, mais au figuré, oui. Je ne PEUX pas montrer les sentiments que j'ai pour cet homme et lui non plus.

- Considère que lui non plus ne peux rien montrer de ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, lui rétorqua Hélène. Il est ainsi et c'est tel qu'il est que je l'aime.

- Tu ne changerais pas deux ou trois choses ? insinua son mari.

Un grommellement émana de sa gauche.

- Bon, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'aimer un homme qui étale peu ses sentiments, avoua-t-elle tout de même. Au fait, ce n'était pas l'objet de la discussion. Creusons nos méninges...

- Heu... Tu es marrante, toi. Comment veux-tu que je te trouve une excuse plausible, moi ?

**OoO**

**POV Holmes :**

Plongé en entier dans les premiers jours de ma fille, je ne fus distrait que par le mari d'Hélène, qui, essayant de me faire fulminer, imita un râle de plaisir, accompagné par les paroles adéquates.

Je joignis les paumes de mes mains, les posai contre ma bouche et je soufflai dedans.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » me demandai-je.

Enfin...

Cet homme était impulsif, emporté, fougueux, soupe au lait... Pourtant, il y avait une qualité que je devais lui reconnaître : celle de s'être bien occupé d'Elizabeth. Rien à redire. Il la choyait, passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, lui expliquant ce qu'il fallait, la rassurant... Louis passait à côté d'un père merveilleux à cause de son entêtement.

Je replongeai dans l'histoire. Au départ, ce n'était que le comte Trebaldi qui avait griffonné, décrivant les mauvais moments par lesquels Hélène était passée, sa fatigue, son accablement,... D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien écrit dans le carnet, au début. Puis il nous contait l'arrivée d'Harald qui avait poussé Hélène à se bouger. Venait ensuite quelques commentaires de celle-ci dans le carnet de vie de sa fille. Des petites phrases, des petites annotations, rien de plus.

Cet album était une véritable mine d'or pour suivre le cheminement de ses sentiments envers sa fille. De peu de commentaires, on passait soudain à des explications plus longues sur les faits et gestes du nouveau-né. Il lui avait fallu tout de même presque quatre mois pour commencer à s'intéresser de plus près à son enfant et à l'aimer comme elle le devait.

Regardant soudainement ma montre, je réalisai qu'il était fort tard. Que faire ? Je n'avais pas sommeil, alors, je bourrai ma pipe, entrouvris la fenêtre et fumai non loin d'elle pour ne pas qu'_il_ sente la fumée en se levant.

Une fois terminée, je me rassis dans le canapé et poursuivis ma lecture. Un léger bruit me tira de ma concentration. Le chiot qui gémissait ? Non, le bruit ne venait pas de l'endroit où la boule de poil avait élu domicile. Le bruit venait de mon dos... Le comte qui recommençait son manège vocal ? Non, la voix n'était pas la sienne. Une seule solution restait.

Muni de ma bougie, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Elizabeth et je l'entendis sangloter. Poussant la porte, j'entrai dans sa chambre.

La petite était assise sur son lit, pleurant et hoquetant. Je posai la bougie sur le meuble et me dirigeai vers le lit.

- Et alors, ma puce, fis-je d'une voix que j'essayai de rendre la plus douce possible. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Pas de réponse, mais elle se recroquevilla un peu plus. M'asseyant sur le bord du lit, je pris mon mouchoir pour lui essuyer le nez et elle détourna la tête.

- Liza, si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne peux pas t'aider, lui expliquai-je. Pareil si tu détournes la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est de ta faute si je fais des cauchemars, me fit-elle part en pleurant. Tout le monde me ment et je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon papa n'est pas mon papa, hein ? C'est toi, mon vrai papa ?

- Elizabeth ? bredouillai-je en sentant le froid s'insinuer dans mon dos. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !

- Il est où mon papa ? demanda-t-elle, larmoyante.

- Dans sa chambre, avec ta mère, ils dorment, la rassurai-je. Allez, viens, je vais essuyer ton nez.

Je tendis ma main dans sa direction, mais elle se recula en secouant la tête. Patient, je la gardai tendue. Pour finir, elle la prit dans la sienne et se rapprocha de moi. Se blottissant dans ma veste, elle se laissa essuyer le nez.

- J'ai peur, me dit-elle, tremblante. Dans mon rêve, tu tuais papa et tu nous emmenais tous les trois.

- Liza, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... Ce n'est pas le reflet de la réalité, je t'assure.

- J'ai peur de demain...

- Rien ne change, Liza, lui certifiai-je. Je suis juste un vieil ami de ta mère, c'est tout.

- Tu aimes ma maman...

- Elle a beaucoup compté pour moi, mais nous sommes juste amis, c'est tout.

- Tu dis des mensonges, toi aussi...

- Liza...

- Même avec Louis, on m'a raconté des mensonges, poursuivit-elle en reniflant bruyamment. Papa l'avait pas rencontré, juste maman parce qu'elle t'aidait pour une histoire.

- Les adultes ne doivent pas tout dire aux enfants.

Elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus, poursuivant son monologue.

- C'est pour cela que mon papa de maintenant il s'est battu avec toi et qu'il a crié que tu n'aurais rien. Tu es venu pour nous reprendre, maman et moi, et même Louis. Tu vas faire du mal à mon papa et à moi aussi, parce que je l'aime, mon papa, même si c'est peut-être pas le vrai. C'est que lui mon papa, pas toi.

Les femmes étaient déroutantes, mais les petites filles de quatre ans encore plus. Après m'avoir débité tout son discours, elle s'accrocha un peu plus aux pans de mon veston et recommença à pleurer de plus belle, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Ne sachant que faire ou que dire, je restai immobile, perdu, je l'avoue. Le problème, c'était que à force de pleurer, elle se mit à tousser et la dernière fois que cela s'était produit, elle avait vomi. Hors, j'étais incapable de la calmer et les conclusions qu'elle avait tirées étaient trop graves que pour rester ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ? Pourquoi tu as mis mon papa dans un état pareil ?

- Mais, heu, ... balbutiai-je, incapable de faire une phrase un tant soit peut construite.

- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec ma maman ? continua-t-elle.

- Ne bouge pas, l'intimai-je en me levant précipitamment. Je vais chercher ta mère...

Là, plus moyen de reculer, il allait falloir trouver les mots justes pour calmer ses angoisses et seule Hélène ou son mari y parviendraient.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et j'entrai directement dans leur chambre, plongée dans le noir. Malgré tout, je voyais où je me dirigeais grâce aux autres bougies qui brûlaient dans la cuisine. Posant ma main sur l'épaule d'Hélène, je la secouai et n'eus aucune réaction. Même en la secouant sans ménagement. Tant pis, je me contenterais du volcan Italien qui allait exploser en entendant ce que j'allais lui annoncer.

Faisant le tour du lit, ma main se posa sur son épaule.

- Désolé de vous réveiller, mais nous avons un problème, fis-je en le ménageant plus que je ne l'aurais fait avec Watson, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le mettre en colère.

- Quoi ? ronchonna-t-il en tirant la couverture plus sur lui. Il n'y a plus de thé ? Ou alors vous voulez ma place dans le lit ? Elena dort, espèce de crétin. Faites-vous plaisir tout seul, mon vieux, on n'en meurt pas et ça ne rend pas sourd. Je peux vous le garantir.

- Triple imbécile ! m'emportai-je. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que nous avons un gros problème avec Elizabeth. Elle pleure et...

- Nom de dieu, jura-t-il.

Là, je le vis repousser les couvertures, le drap, poser les pieds au sol et se dresser d'un bond en jurant. Je n'eus juste que le temps de me retourner.

- Bon sang, protestai-je. Vous dormez sans rien sur le dos ?

- Oui, je dors nu et sans rien... Pourquoi ? me rétorqua-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. Je suis né dans cette tenue et tous les autre aussi. Désolé, pudibond d'Anglais, mais vous êtes sur le chemin de mon caleçon et de mon pantalon. Alors si vous ne voulez pas regarder, tournez-vous. Moi, je m'en fiche.

- Dieu du ciel, soupirai-je.

- Laissez Dieu à sa place, ordonna-t-il. Il ne nous sera pas d'une grande aide. Que se passe-t-il avec ma fille ?

Je lui expliquai en deux mots comment je l'avais entendue pleurer et que j'avais été voir. La suite ne lui fit pas plaisir.

- Saloperie, on est pas dans les ennuis, nous ! s'exclama-t-il tout en enfilant son pantalon. Pourquoi vous êtes vous promené dans ces campagnes-ci, précisément ? Vous auriez pu rentrer directement à Londres, nous n'en serions pas là.

- Je voulais, c'est Watson qui a insisté pour une ballade bucolique, lui précisai-je assez sèchement. Pour le reste, dois-je vous rappeler aussi que c'est votre épouse qui a fait en sorte que je vienne ici...

- Holmes ! me tança-t-il, se tournant vers moi. Assumez vos erreurs. Elle ne vous a pas pointé une arme sur la tempe, que je sache. Vous êtes venu ici de votre plein gré. Alors, merci de m'avoir réveillé. Faites ce que vous voulez, moi, je vais tenter de réparer les dégâts que toute cette histoire a fait sur elle.

Il attrapa sa chemise et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Hélène dormait toujours. J'entendis qu'il entrait dans la chambre de sa fille et sa voix grave monta dans la pièce à côté.

Sortant à mon tour de la chambre, je passai dans la cuisine et récupérai mon manteau au crochet. La porte de la chambre n'était pas fermée et le faible espace me laissa entendre la conversation. Posant mon manteau sur la chaise, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je ne savais pas comment nous allions nous en sortir, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser l'Italien gérer pareil problème seul. Il n'avait pas tort, j'étais peut-être venu ici suite à l'invitation d'Hélène mais j'étais venu de mon plein gré, même si j'y avais été avec les pieds de plomb. De plus, Elizabeth était tout de même ma fille et je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser seule avec ses questions et ses angoisses. Mon rôle se résumait à peu de chose, mais je me devais de les accomplir. Je n'étais pas mon père et j'avais l'intention de ne pas finir comme lui.

Ma main poussa la porte tout doucement. L'Italien était assis sur le lit, sa fille blottie dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de la calmer en la berçant. Quand il me vit dans l'ouverture de la porte, il me fit signe de la tête d'entrer.

Dépassé par les événements, il l'était lui aussi. Liza leva la tête et, tout en reniflant, nous lança :

- C'est lequel, alors, mon papa ?


	20. VI:Chap 278:Questions embarrassantes 2

**Chapitre 278 : Questions embarrassantes – part II**

Nous restâmes silencieux durant quelques secondes, hésitant à lui répondre. De toute façon, la décision de lui révéler l'origine de sa naissance ne m'appartenait pas, tout était entre les mains du comte Trebaldi.

- C'est une longue histoire, ma puce, répondit son père, embarrassé par la question.

- Je veux pas une histoire, je veux la réponse, exigea la petite en croisant ses bras. C'est toi ou c'est lui ?

Son « père » se gratta l'arrière de la tête, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Puis, il lui dit :

- Avant d'avoir la réponse, tu devras écouter l'histoire...

- Non, la réponse ! s'énerva la petite.

- Ma puce, sans te raconter ce qui s'est passé avant ta naissance, cela ne servirait à rien, lui répondit-il en parlant calmement.

Mon sang se figeât. Il n'allait tout de même pas raconter à sa fille – enfin, la mienne – l'origine de sa naissance, tout de même ?

Le comte dut s'apercevoir de mon air alarmé car il tenta de me rassurer d'un bref signe de tête. Je ne le fus pas pour autant.

- Bon, alors raconte-moi l'histoire,... papa...

Elle avait hésité une brève seconde avant de l'appeler « papa ».

- En fait, il y a quelques années, ta maman était fiancée, commença le comte, marchant sur des oeufs.

- Avec le monsieur de Londres ? le coupa sa fille en me désignant du doigt.

- Non, répondit son père tout doucement. Ni avec lui, ni avec moi, aucun de nous deux ne la connaissaient à cette époque là. Bref, elle avait un fiancé et elle comptait se marier avec lui. Ta maman ne l'aimait pas de manière folle, mais elle l'appréciait et en se mariant, elle pouvait quitter son beau-père.

Je restai impassible devant le mensonge du comte. Avait-il décidé de travestir la vérité tout en restant le plus proche de la vérité ? C'était sans doute la meilleure solution. La seule inconnue était : comment Liza allait accepter les révélations.

- Tu réponds pas à ma question, s'impatienta Liza en essuyant ses yeux. C'est qui mon papa ?

- Ma chérie, tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant d'avoir la réponse, expliqua patiemment le comte en lui retirant ses cheveux en arrière. Lorsque je te raconte une histoire avant de t'endormir, est-ce que je commence par la fin?

- Non...

- En effet, je commence par le début. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de commencer par le milieu, puis de lire la fin et ensuite le début. Cela n'aurait aucun sens logique et tu n'y comprendrais rien. Donc, pour ta question, il est important de commencer l'histoire au début.

- Maman avait un fiancé et elle l'aimait pas de trop... lui résuma la petite, pressée d'avoir la suite. Je t'écoute.

Le comte me fit signe de m'asseoir au bord du lit. Préférant rester en face de la petite, je tirai une chaise et m'assit à califourchon dessus, posant mes avant-bras sur le haut du dossier.

Relevant les oreillers pour s'y appuyer, le comte commença l'histoire, Elizabeth assise sur ses jambes, blottie contre sa chemise, me regardant de ses yeux gris acier.

- Comme son beau-père, le docteur Roylott, était louche, elle décida d'aller consulter monsieur Holmes, à Londres, au sujet de la mort suspecte de sa sœur aînée et du fait qu'elle avait la conviction qu'il allait recommencer avec elle.

- Un vilain monsieur, lui.

- Oui, ma puce, un vilain monsieur. Voilà donc que ta maman fait la connaissance de monsieur Holmes et qu'il la sauve des griffes de son beau-père qui voulait _vraiment_ la tuer, comme il avait déjà fait avec sa sœur. C'est là que ta maman est tombée amoureuse de monsieur Holmes...

- Elle aimait plus son fiancé ?

- Au début, Percy, son fiancé était gentil, mais ensuite, il était devenu... plus méchant, expliqua-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux. Pas trop, mais ta maman n'aimait pas ça. En plus, elle venait de comprendre ce que c'était que de tomber vraiment amoureuse d'un homme en rencontrant ce monsieur.

Il me désigna d'un mouvement de la tête, tout en étendant ses jambes sur les couvertures du lit de sa fille.

- Comment elle a compris ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en s'installant plus confortablement.

- Oh, fit le comte en haussant les épaules. On a le cœur qui bat très fort, les entrailles qui se nouent, des bouffées de chaleur... On devient parfois bête, même très souvent... On ne rêve que d'une chose : embrasser l'être aimé et vivre avec lui le restant de ses jours.

- Tu avais fait des bisous à ma maman ? me demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Heu, fis-je, incapable d'en dire plus.

- Ta mère avait déjà embrassé monsieur Holmes, répondit le comte, diplomate, mettant tout sur le dos d'Hélène.

- Tu l'as embrassée aussi fort que l'autre nuit, quand tu étais plus malade ? me demanda-t-elle, fronçant ses petits sourcils comme si elle me réprimandait.

Le comte Trebaldi laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise et Elizabeth mit une fois de plus ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Tu ne dois pas espionner les adultes, la gronda son père. Ni le raconter ensuite !

- J'avais ouvert ma porte pour appeler maman et je les ai vu, murmura-t-elle toute penaude.

- Bon, laissa tomber le comte en toussant. Reprenons l'histoire...

- Tu aimais ma maman aussi ? me demanda Elizabeth, me mettant dans l'embarras, une fois de plus.

- Heu... Elle était très gentille, très intelligente et je m'entendais bien avec elle.

- Elle ne lui avait rien dit, ma puce, fit le comte, volant à mon secours. Et parfois, on ne se rend pas compte qu'on aime une personne, certains luttent même pour ne pas laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments. Donc, ta maman était amoureuse et elle a expliqué à monsieur Holmes que son fiancé n'était parfois pas très gentil et qu'elle voulait rompre. Il lui proposa de la rejoindre un plus tard pour être présent à ce moment là. Pas de chance, le fiancé est venu plus tôt et il a menacé ta maman. Quand monsieur Holmes est arrivé, il est tombé sur Percy, armé. Trop tard, il ne savait rien faire pour aider ta maman. Percy a voulu les tuer, monsieur Holmes s'est battu avec, puis il s'est enfui, poursuivi par monsieur Holmes et pour finir, comme il allait tirer sur le détective, c'est le coroner qui est arrivé au bon moment et l'a tué.

- Le quoi ?

- C'est une sorte d'officier de police, il connaissait bien ta maman. C'est lui qui a tué Percy avant qu'il ne tire sur monsieur Holmes.

- Maman a eu peur ? Pourquoi il voulait tuer maman et monsieur Holmes ?

- Oh oui qu'elle a eu très peur, soupira le comte, sachant ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ils avaient découvert que le fiancé était très vilain, qu'il avait déjà volé, qu'il n'était avec ta mère que pour s'assurer d'obtenir une de nouvelle identité en changeant de vie et qu'il comptait lui voler sa rente annuelle, avant de la tuer. C'était un bandit et un voleur. Ta maman en était toute retournée. Comme elle aimait monsieur Holmes, elle est allée se faire consoler près de lui, sans rien lui avouer de ses sentiments.

- Consoler comment ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le comte. Il l'a bercé dans ses bras, comme maman ou toi vous faites quand j'ai du chagrin ?

- Heu, bafouilla-t-il en me lançant un regard interrogatif. Pas tout à fait, ma puce. Ils ont, hem, passé la nuit ensemble.

- T'as fait dodo avec ma maman ce soir là ? s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant de travers. Comme tu as fait l'autre nuit et que tu me disais que non ?

- Et bien... fut tout ce que je réussis à bafouiller, mal à l'aise que j'étais.

- Arrête de mettre cet homme mal à l'aise, Liza, la gronda gentiment le comte tout en me faisant signe de répondre par l'affirmative.

Je ne connaissais pas son plan exact, mais je répondis par l'affirmative à la petite.

- Oui, elle a dormi avec moi, dans la chambre de l'auberge.

Son père me remercia silencieusement avant de poursuivre son explication :

- Puis, le lendemain, chacun est reparti de son côté, lui à Londres et ta mère chez sa tante.

- Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec maman, elle t'aimait pourtant ? Toi pas ? Tu n'aimais pas faire dodo avec ?

- Je suis un homme compliqué, Liza, fis-je en posant ma tête sur mes bras.

- Ta maman savait bien qu'il n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait épouser, acheva de compléter son père. Pas de chance, un mois plus tard, Elena s'est rendue compte qu'elle attendait un enfant et elle ne savait pas de qui, puisqu'elle avait dormi aussi avec son fiancé, peu de temps auparavant...

Le comte laissa un blanc, permettant à sa fille de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dévoiler. Je restai impassible devant le détournement de vérité, mais saluai intérieurement la manière subtile que l'Italien venait d'employer pour expliquer à cet enfant le fait que je n'étais pas au courant de sa naissance. Simple, mais brillant. Les mensonges les plus proches de la vérité étaient ceux qui fonctionnaient le mieux.

Et là, il venait de glisser subrepticement ce qui avait fait que nous avions cru, jusqu'au bout, qu'Hélène était enceinte de son fiancé – suite au viol commis par ce dernier – tout en cachant l'horrible vérité à la petite.

Quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle attendait un enfant, Hélène avait espéré que je fusse le père, mais moi, j'avais rejeté cette éventualité en bloc. Trop peur d'en être le responsable. Pourtant, elle se trouvait devant moi...

- Je suis la fille de son méchant fiancé ? hurla soudain Elizabeth, au comble de la panique.

- Oh, stop ! l'interrompit le comte. Mais laisse-moi tout raconter avant de tirer des conclusions !

- Tu as dit que maman avait fait dodo avec son vilain fiancé Percy, répliqua-t-elle. Et la mort de son beau-père, le méchant docteur, c'était bien avant qu'elle te rencontre et se marie avec toi ! Maman avait parlé de 1883.

« Mince » pensais-je en moi-même. Les dates ! Dans l'esprit de la gamine, elles ne correspondaient pas. Née en octobre 1885, ses parents avaient antidaté le certificat de mariage d'un an, faisant comme si la cérémonie s'était déroulée en décembre 1884 au lieu de 85. Pour elle, ses parents s'étaient mariés en 1884... Dans sa tête, l'épisode du beau-père d'Hélène venait bien avant – en 83 – alors qu'il avait eu lieu en février 85. Elle devait être perdue.

- Non, tu n'es pas la fille de ce vilain monsieur, la rassura son père tout en me jetant un regard apeuré, comprenant aussi pourquoi Liza avait pensée être la fille de Percy.

- Oh, le bébé qu'elle attendait est mort, alors ? déclara-t-elle dans sa logique parfaite.

Elle avait déduit, d'après sa propre date de naissance et celle du mariage de ses parents, que l'enfant avait dû mourir.

Son père la regarda et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Liza fronça les sourcils et posa son index devant ses lèvres :

- Pourtant, c'est plus normal, vous vous êtes mariés en décembre 84 et maman avait dit que sa sœur était morte en février 1883. Je comprends pas...

- Normal, tu ne lui laisse pas raconter son histoire, lui expliquai-je, comprenant que les mensonges sur les dates allaient nous desservir parce qu'ils l'embrouillaient.

- J'ai des tas de questions, moi, se défendit-elle.

- Tu auras les réponses en écoutant mon histoire, ma puce, lui affirma son père.

- Raconte, alors !

Le comte se frotta le petit bouc de barbe qu'il portait au menton, réfléchissant pour trouver les mots justes.

- Bon, vu que ta maman avait déjà dormi avec son fiancé...

- Pourquoi elle avait fait dodo avec lui avant ? demanda Elizabeth, le coupant une fois de plus dans son histoire.

- Heu, hésita le comte. Comme elle et Percy devaient se marier dans peu de temps, ta maman avait...décidé qu'elle pouvait déjà dormir avec son fiancé, comme s'ils étaient mariés. Alors, c'est vrai, monsieur Holmes et elle ont pensé qu'elle était enceinte de Percy.

- Pourquoi ?

Louis avait dû lui apprendre à répéter le mot « pourquoi ». Il était déjà champion des questions et des «pourquoi», mais Liza le dépassait !

Son père se passa la main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à l'explication qu'il pouvait donner.

- Parce que dans la logique des choses, vu qu'elle avait dormi avec son fiancé en premier et peu de temps avant de le faire avec monsieur Holmes, elle devait attendre un enfant de Percy et pas du détective. C'est dans la logique et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je te répondrai « parce que c'est ainsi ».

- Juste pour un dodo, alors ? fit-elle en s'adressant à moi, sachant que son père n'y répondrait pas. Tu avais juste dormi avec maman, monsieur ? Tu savais qu'elle allait avoir un bébé, donc... Elle te l'avait dit (Elle posa son index sur son menton). Mais tu as été surpris de me voir. Et maman va avoir un bébé après avoir fait dodo avec toi ? Ou de papa, parce que c'est lui qui dort avec ?

Elle me prit au dépourvu.

- Heu...

Son père intervint :

- Ma puce, pour faire des enfants, il ne suffit pas de dormir ensemble, mais cela, ce n'est pas de ton âge.

- C'est l'histoire de la petite graine qu'on doit planter ? fit-elle en tout innocence.

Le comte leva les yeux au plafond, déglutissant difficilement, moi de même. Comment avait-elle appris cela ? Mystère... Facilement résolu si on tenait compte du facteur « grand frère » nommé Louis qui écoutait aux portes et savait beaucoup trop de choses pour son jeune âge.

- Oui, en effet, confirma son père en toussotant de gêne. Parfois les adultes se contentent de dormir et dans certains cas, ils plantent une graine dans le but de la faire germer.

Il sortit son mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon, le secoua pour le déplier et s'épongea le front moite de sueur.

- Maman avait déjà planté une graine avec son fiancé, alors ? l'interrogea Elizabeth. Elle avait pas fait que dodo ?

- Oui, ils allaient se marier et elle avait pris de l'avance.

- Et monsieur Holmes avait fait dodo avec maman et planté sa graine aussi ?

- Il avait bien consolé ta maman, oui..., éluda son père.

Je le vis éponger une nouvelle fois son front. Son visage s'était coloré légèrement, mal à l'aise devant les questions très – trop ? – précises de la petite. Le rouge ne me montait jamais au visage, mais là, j'avoue que je sentis une chaleur m'envahir les joues.

Elizabeth se tourna vers moi.

- Donc tu savais que si tu plantais la graine, tu allais faire pousser un bébé dans le ventre de ma maman ? me fit-elle sur un ton accusateur. Et tu l'as fait quand même ?

Devant pareille question, je restai silencieux.

- Ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, ma puce, l'informa son père. Mais chut, tu ne dois jamais parler de ça devant les autres ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

- Oui, promis, je dirai rien, lui promit-elle sans que l'on soit sûr qu'elle tienne sa langue. Je comprends toujours pas tout à vos histoires, mais vas-y, raconte la suite avant que ma maman elle ne ressemble à un jardin remplit de graines.

Son père posa son index en travers de ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que moi, j'admirai les lattes du plancher en bois.

- C'est du chêne, votre parquet ? lui demandais-je négligemment, tandis qu'une nuée d'anges passait.

- Oh non, ceux qui habitaient cette maison avant n'avaient pas les moyens de mettre du parquet en chêne dans cette pièce...

- Hé, s'indigna Elizabeth. On parle de l'histoire, pas du parquet de ma chambre !

Son père toussota dans son poing.

- Nous en étions où ?

- Maman attend un bébé et elle le dit à monsieur Holmes. Et je sais toujours pas qui c'est, mon papa.

- Une chose à la fois, ma puce, lui répondit son père. Comme monsieur Holmes avait besoin de la présence de ta maman pour une enquête en Normandie, elle est partie avec, ainsi que le docteur Watson.

- Si t'avais pas eu besoin de ma maman pour ton enquête, tu l'aurais pas revue, alors ? me demanda-t-elle légèrement outrée.

La pertinence de son commentaire me toucha de plein fouet. Malgré le fait que j'avais eu envie de revoir Hélène, sans cette enquête, nous ne nous serions revus qu'épisodiquement.

- Cela lui aurait fait du mal de me revoir alors qu'elle savait que nous en resterions à une relation amicale, répondis-je pour ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Elizabeth était assez accusatrice envers moi sans que j'envenime la situation par des paroles qui lui auraient fait du mal pour rien.

- Ma maman était qu'une amie pour toi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Oui...

- Tu dors dans le lit de toutes tes amies, toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, jamais de la vie ! m'empressai-je de la détromper.

- Liza, ma puce, intervint son père. Il est des choses que tu es trop petite pour comprendre. Parfois, on aime les gens sans le savoir, sans vouloir se l'avouer ou l'avouer aux autres. Monsieur Holmes n'est pas un sentimental. Les événements qui avaient eu lieu avec le méchant fiancé de ta mère ont fait qu'elle a fini par dormir avec monsieur Holmes, parce qu'elle le voulait et lui aussi.

- Vous êtes compliqués, vous les adultes.

Le comte me fit un signe discret pour que j'intervienne.

- Ce que je ressentais pour ta mère, je ne pouvais pas le lui avouer, parvins-je à dire. Ma vie est incompatible avec celle d'un homme marié.

- Quoi ? Je comprends pas le mot...

- Vu son métier et sa vie un peu bizarre, monsieur Holmes n'a pas le temps de s'encombrer d'une épouse et encore moins d'une famille.

Le regard que je tournai vers lui était sombre, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne devait pas tenter d'influencer sa fille. Il se reprit :

- Enfin, j'exagère peut-être un peu en utilisant le verbe « s'encombrer », confirma-t-il. Disons que... heu...

Je décidai d'intervenir avant qu'il ne me fasse passer pour un monstre aux yeux de la petite :

- La dangerosité de mon métier et le fait que je sois souvent parti m'empêche de me marier et de fonder une famille, rectifiai-je. C'est un choix. Malgré tout, j'appréciais beaucoup Hélène et la revoir pour cette enquête m'a fait plaisir. A elle aussi.

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers son père.

- Et toi alors, tu étais pas là ?

- Non, elle est partie avec lui, enceinte, mais ils pensaient que c'était du vilain fiancé. Pourtant, ta maman, au fond de son cœur, elle pensait que c'était de monsieur Holmes qu'elle attendait un enfant. C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Je vis qu'elle brûlait, une fois de plus, de demander la confirmation de l'identité de son père, mais elle serra les lèvres et ne dit rien. Elle posa juste une question :

- C'est là que maman a rencontré Louis ?

- Oui...

- Tu étais pas là, toi ?

- Non, je n'avais pas encore rencontré ta mère.

Elizabeth fronça ses sourcils.

- Vous m'avez menti quand vous m'avez dit que tu étais en Normandie avec maman et que tu l'avais laissée avec monsieur pour enquêter...

- Non ma chérie, ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais un arrangement de la vérité, lui affirma son père. Les adultes ne peuvent pas tout expliquer aux enfants.

- Tu changes les mots, mais au final, c'est quand même un mensonge, même si tu l'appelles pas comme ça.

- Il a raison, Elizabeth, intervins-je à mon tour. Les adultes ne doivent pas tout raconter aux enfants et toi, tu ne pourras _rien_ raconter aux autres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans la société dans laquelle nous évoluons, il n'est pas bon de signaler qu'une femme était enceinte sans être mariée.

- Et le bébé que maman avait dans le ventre ? Il est devenu quoi ?

La pauvre ne savait plus trop bien si c'était elle le bébé ou un autre.

- Tu sautes des étapes, ma puce, lui fit savoir son père. Ta mère a donc joué son rôle au côté de monsieur Holmes – son épouse en fait, même si c'était pour du faux – et ils sont revenus à Londres ensuite quand tout était fini.

- Avec Louis ?

- Pas tout de suite, il était resté un peu en France, ensuite, Karl l'a amené à Londres.

- Maman a rencontré Karl en Normandie ?

- Oui, pareil pour Guillaume et Harald. Ensuite, comme on ne voyait pas encore qu'elle attendait un enfant, ta mère a loué une petite maison et a continué à voir monsieur Holmes en cachette des autres.

- Tu fais tout en cachette, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je toussotai et l'Italien aussi avant de poursuivre :

- Hum, ils n'étaient pas mariés et cela ne se fait pas... En plus, avec un enfant à naître, il ne fallait pas que les gens l'apprennent, ta mère aurait été bannie de la société.

- Pourquoi tu es plus avec ma maman, alors ? fit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait du bébé qu'elle avait ? Il est mort ?

Quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle ne démordait pas !

- Il avait été convenu que ta mère irait mettre l'enfant au monde en France, pour ne pas qu'on le sache. Une amie de monsieur Holmes avait tout prévu. Dans le train qui l'emmenait en France, ta mère a rencontré la mienne... Et moi ensuite.

- Elle aimait déjà plus monsieur Holmes qu'elle s'est mariée avec toi ?

- Si elle l'aimait, mais une vie commune n'était pas possible entre eux et monsieur Holmes lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'épouser parce que son métier était dangereux et que les bandits pourraient s'en prendre à elle. Alors ta mère est partie.

- Et le bébé ? demanda Elizabeth, craintivement.

Le comte prit une grande inspiration.

- Il est né, ma puce et c'est moi qui l'ai pris dans mes bras le premier... C'était toi, ma chérie.

- Alors c'est pas toi mon vrai papa ? lui demanda-t-elle avec la voix tremblante.

- Non, lui avoua-t-il avec une boule coincée au fond de la gorge. Mais je t'aime comme si tu étais ma fille, ne l'oublie jamais.

Elizabeth leva ses yeux vers moi, embué de larmes.

- C'est toi, alors ?

- Oui, fis-je dans un souffle.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai les mêmes yeux que toi ?

- Oui...

- Tu m'as abandonné, alors... fit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux. T'es un méchant monsieur ! Maman aurait pas dû accepter que tu reviennes ! Va-t-en !

- Ma puce, commença son père.

- Non, il est méchant et il m'aime pas ! hurla-t-elle.

La petite se débattit dans ses bras pour s'en aller, il la laissa faire. Assise à l'autre bout de son lit, elle replia ses jambes devant elle et les tint enfermée dans ses bras.

Ne sachant que dire, je restai silencieux. Ce fut le comte qui prit la parole.

- Monsieur Holmes avait toujours pensé que ta mère était enceinte de son ancien fiancé et on ne peut pas lui donner tort. La logique aurait voulu que l'enfant soit de Percy.

- Il a même pas cherché à savoir, je parie, il s'en fichait bien, de moi, cria-t-elle.

- Ta mère lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle disait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et que l'enfant n'était pas de lui.

Elizabeth resta silencieuse un moment.

- Même pas vrai...

- Si, fis-je doucement. Elle m'a dit que l'enfant n'était pas de moi et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de sitôt en Angleterre.

- Il dit la vérité, ma puce, confirma le comte, repliant ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que ma maman aurait fait de moi si j'avais pas été son enfant à _lui_ mais à son méchant fiancé ?

La question la plus embarrassante !

- Ta maman t'aurait confié à une famille aimante, ma puce.

- Abandonnée, oui !

- Non, répondit vivement le comte. Tu ne dois pas dire ça de ta mère, Liza, elle s'est battue pour que tu vives et que tu aies la plus belle vie possible.

- C'est vous qui avez rendu cela possible, fis-je dans un murmure qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux autres oreilles.

- Oui, embraya le comte, me remerciant d'un clin d'œil. Si je n'avais pas été présent, ta mère aurait été embêtée. Une femme non mariée qui élève un bébé, c'est très mal vu. Même ainsi, elle aurait dû te confier à une autre famille, ou l'élever dans le secret, ou mentir... Sa vie n'aurait pas été facile et la vôtre non plus, mes enfants.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? demanda-t-elle à son « père ». J'étais même pas ta fille.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de la petite et lui releva la mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant ses yeux larmoyants.

- Suite à un petit problème, je savais bien que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant et je n'avais pas envie de me marier et d'en priver ma future épouse. J'ai croisé la route de ta mère, elle cherchait une solution et je l'avais, moi, la solution. Tu es née et nous nous sommes mariés, changeant la date de la cérémonie pour que ta naissance soit couverte par le mariage et que les autres ne puissent rien reprocher à toi ou à ta mère. Ne crois pas que la vie est facile. Nous devons respecter le carcan dans lequel la société nous cloisonne. Et il est plus serré qu'un corset de jeune fille !

Elizabeth ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- M'en fiche, il m'a abandonné ! Il avait pas envie de vivre avec maman, donc, même en sachant que j'étais sa fille, il l'aurait pas fait.

- J'ai un métier dangereux, Liza, expliquai-je en posant mes mains sur mes jambes. Imagine que des truands veuillent m'empêcher d'enquêter sur eux ou de les faire arrêter par la police, ils leur suffiraient de vous enlever, toi et ta mère, ou toi seulement et ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils veulent. Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Tu m'aimes pas, t'es pas un gentil, me rétorqua-t-elle en me faisant une grimace. Et toi, tu as épousé maman que parce que tu voulais un enfant.

Nous allions en prendre tous les deux pour notre grade durant un petit moment. Même au comte, elle faisait des reproches !

- Ta mère avait besoin de moi afin de te garder, ma puce, et moi, je l'aimais bien, ta maman... Jamais je ne rougirai des choix de vie que j'ai fait. Nous avons choisi ce qui était le mieux pour toi et Louis.

- Je suis pas ta fille et ça me fait mal, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Tout le problème résumé en une phrase : l'homme qu'elle croyait être son père ne l'était pas et à mon avis, c'était cela le plus grave pour elle.

L'Italien se pencha vers elle et la récupéra dans ses bras. Elle ne se débattit pas et s'accrocha à lui.

- Si, pour moi, dans mon cœur, tu es _ma_ fille, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. C'est le plus important. Les liens du sang, on s'en moque. D'ailleurs, moi, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mon père. Pourtant, c'est bien le mien.

Je surenchéris à sa réflexion :

- Liza, être ton père, _ce n'est pas qu'être_ responsable de ta venue au monde... C'est plus que ça. Il est des pères véritables qui ont élevés leurs enfants de la plus mauvaise manière qui soit, ne les aimant pas, les brutalisant, n'ayant pour eux que du mépris ou de l'indifférence. Ici, même si le comte n'est pas ton père véritable au sens biologique du terme, il t'a élevé comme seul un père aimant le ferait. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Pour ton coeur, c'est LUI ton père véritable. Moi, je ne suis rien.

- J't'aimais bien, moi, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, m'avoua-t-elle en réponse, tournant son regard vers moi. Même si toi tu m'aimes pas.

- Qui a dit que je ne t'aimais pas ?

- Tu m'as abandonné...

- Je ne savais même pas que j'avais une fille, me défendis-je.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fait une drôle de tête quand tu m'as vu et que tu voulais pas me regarder dans les yeux?

- Je pensais que tu étais juste la fille d'Hélène et de son mari, pas que tu étais la mienne... Si j'avais réfléchi au lieu de me laisser envahir par les sentiments, j'aurais compris d'après ton âge que tu ne pouvais pas être l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec son mari, le comte Trebaldi.

- C'est en voyant la couleur de mes yeux que tu as compris ?

- Oui...

- C'est pour cela que tu as eu les larmes aux yeux en m'entendant parler de ce que je comprenais en regardant ta montre, tes habits et ton Souverain à ta chaîne ? Parce que je faisais comme toi dans ton métier ?

- Non, c'est à cause des oignons épluchés en cuisine, cela irrite les yeux, répondis-je avec sérieux.

- Menteur ! me dit-elle en me passant la langue.

- Non, c'est juste que le reste du monde ne doit pas savoir pour mes yeux, objectai-je avec sérieux. Surtout pas Watson et ton Italien de père.

- Pour eux on dira que c'était les oignons ? me demanda-t-elle avec un air de conspiratrice.

- Mais c'était _vraiment_ à cause des oignons ! lui assurai-je.

L'Italien éclata de rire et Liza aussi, mais moins fort que lui, puis elle frissonna. Son père voulu la remettre dans son lit, mais elle s'écria :

- Non, pas dans mon lit maintenant, j'ai plus sommeil. Si tu m'emmenais au salon, dans le canapé, le feu me réchauffera mieux... On restera tous les trois.

Haussant les épaules, le comte la prit dans ses bras, poupée incluse et il la transporta dans le canapé où il s'assit, la petite sur ses genoux. Je pris la robe de chambre épaisse d'Elizabeth, la posai sur ses épaules et me laissai tomber dans le canapé, moi aussi.

- Tu m'aimes bien quand même ? m'interrogea-t-elle avec un soupçon de crainte quant à la réponse.

- Officiellement, tu es ma petite fille et oui, je t'aime bien.

- Comment je dois t'appeler, toi, alors ? Et toi, papa ?

- Comme d'habitude, lui rétorqua le comte en premier. Je suis ton père, officiellement ! Que personne ne vienne me dire le contraire.

- Surtout, évite de m'appeler « papa » ou « père », la mis-je en garde tout de suite. Trop dangereux. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui nous uni. Devant les gens, utilise soit « monsieur » ou « parrain ».

- Louis il a un parrain, moi pas, alors je dirai que tu es mon parrain, décida-t-elle fermement.

- Je ne suis qu'un vieil ami de la famille, tu sais...

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de celui qui resterait à jamais son père.

- Approche-toi un peu plus de moi, me demanda-t-elle en me faisant un signe de la tête.

Je me déplaçai un peu plus sur la gauche, me rapprochant du comte. Une fois que je fus assez proche, elle se déplaça sur les genoux de son père et glissa ses pieds sous ma cuisse pour les réchauffer.

- Tu as les pieds froids, lui signifiai-je en récupérant la couverture qui se trouvait sur le canapé.

Je la passai au mari d'Hélène pour qu'il recouvre la petite afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Ensuite, je lui frottai ses petits pieds glacés pour activer la circulation sanguine.

- Alors j'ai deux papas, moi, commença-t-elle timidement.

- Oui, répondit son « père ».

- Et rien ne changera dans ma vie ?

Le comte me jeta un regard en coin.

- Non, répliquai-je. Sauf que tu viendras, si tu le souhaites, me rendre une petite visite de temps en temps.

- Et maman ? Elle t'aime toujours ?

- Heu...

- Liza, lui expliqua son père. Ça, c'est entre les adultes et rien qu'entre eux. Ta mère n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer et je le savais, en l'épousant, qu'un jour elle irait chez ton père véritable pour lui parler de toi. Nous restons mariés mais ta mère a le droit de dormir avec lui.

Elle se gratta le somment du crâne, puis haussa les épaules avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'Italien.

- Et toi papa, tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- A ton avis, ma puce ? répondit-il en haussant le ton, ce qui la fit rire. Ose encore sous-entendre que je ne t'aime pas et je te mange toute crue.

Elle gloussa.

Quand ses pieds furent réchauffés, je me levai pour sortir et fumer une cigarette. La nuit était claire et j'en fumai trois de suite.

Elizabeth avait l'air de bien encaisser le choc, mais qu'en serait-il demain ou les autres jours ?

* * *

><p>Allez pas croire qu'il va se la couler douce...<p> 


	21. VI :Chap 279 : Le calme après la tempête

**Chapitre 279 : Le calme après la tempête... (Nuit du 11 au 12 octobre 1889)**

Lorsque je rentrai, Liza était assise à côté de son Italien de père et elle gloussa une fois de plus. Vu l'inclinaison de la tête de son père, il était évident qu'il était tombé endormi.

J'allai m'asseoir aux côtés de ma fille et elle murmura :

- Papa s'est endormi.

- Ne devrais-tu pas faire de même ? lui glissai-je. Il est tard.

- Oui, maintenant j'ai plus froid, alors tu peux me mettre au lit.

Elle leva ses bras vers moi pour que je la porte et je l'emmenai dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, elle me demanda de lui lire une histoire tirée du livre qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. C'était un livre qui parlait de bateaux, édulcorant la vie dure qui régnait dans la marine. Dans l'histoire, les marins mangeaient à leur faim et les conditions de vie étaient agréables.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me posa des questions, non pas sur le livre, mais sur moi :

- Quand tu m'avais dit à l'auberge que mon père serait toujours fier de moi, c'était de toi que tu parlais, pas de mon autre papa ?

- Oui, lui souris-je en refermant le livre.

- Tu étais fier de moi ? me demanda-t-elle avec les yeux qui pétillaient.

- Vu les déductions que tu avais tirée en observant mes vêtements, ma montre, le Souverain et l'alliance, oui, j'étais satisfait de ton travail.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Mais, j'aurais jamais pu comprendre que c'était de toi que tu parlais, en disant que mon papa serait toujours fier de moi ! Comment j'aurais pu comprendre, puisque après tu partais pour jamais revenir... Alors, pourquoi tu me l'as dit ?

Je lui souri :

- Un jour, tu l'aurais su, lui répondis-je en lui passant mon index sur la joue. Ta mère devait venir me voir à Londres. Le jour où tu aurais appris _qui_ était ton véritable père, avec un peu de chance, tu te serais souvenue de mon compliment. Et puis, c'était une manière détournée pour signifier à Watson que j'étais fier de toi. Moi, je savais ce que voulait dire mon message et c'était le plus important à mes yeux.

Le sourire de prétention qui apparu sur ses lèvres me fit penser à ceux que je faisais quand Lestrade me complimentait. Toute la vanité et l'orgueil des Holmes se trouvaient dans ce sourire.

- L'alliance, c'était à qui ? m'interrogea-t-elle soudain.

- Utilise ton esprit et tu trouveras, lui dis-je pour la forcer à réfléchir.

Elle joignit ses mains devant sa bouche et commença à réfléchir tout haut.

- Tu n'as pas épousé ma maman pour de vrai, quand tu es parti avec elle en Normandie...

- Exact.

- Tu portais pas ton vrai nom, quand même ? Tu avais dû le changer.

- Exact, une fois de plus.

Elle sourit, venant de trouver la réponse.

- Mais tu devais faire semblant que tu étais marié avec ma maman, donc vous avez porté des alliances. « William », c'est le nom que tu as porté et maman a pas changé le sien. Tu as gardé l'alliance de maman en souvenir parce que tu l'aimes toujours.

- J'aime garder un souvenir des grandes affaires qui ont marqué ma carrière, éludai-je prestement. L'enquête en Normandie en était une.

- Et le Souverain ?

- Une affaire où je me suis fait battre à plates coutures parce que j'ai sous-estimé l'ennemi, qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

- Et la gravure dans le couvercle de la montre ? demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir que je lui réponde.

- Je resterai silencieux là-dessus et je te prierai de ne pas poser de question, déclarai-je en évitant de serrer mes lèvres.

- Encore un secret ? rigola-t-elle en posant sa main devant sa bouche.

- Il est l'heure de dormir, maintenant ! fis-je de manière péremptoire pour mettre fin à ses questions.

Elle fit semblant de rien et poursuivit ses questions :

- Tu voulais pas rester près de moi quand j'étais malade... Pourquoi tu voulais me fuir ? C'est à cause que tu voulais pas de moi, malgré que tu étais fier ?

- Non, répondis-je en souriant. C'est parce qu'il n'y avait aucune issue à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, ta mère et moi, et que je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans la vie de tes parents.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle vivement. Il y en a une ?

- Ta mère est douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut et ma foi, la solution qu'elle a trouvée n'est pas plus mauvaise qu'une autre, lui confiai-je.

- Je te verrai quand même ? fit-elle timidement, mais avec espoir.

- Sans doute pas très souvent, à cause de la distance et de mon métier prenant, mais je fais confiance à ta mère pour gérer la situation au mieux. Toi, tu ne dois rien dire aux autres, cela doit rester un secret.

- Je suis la fille de mon père, je peux garder des choses secrètes, non ? me dit-elle avec malice.

Considérant que j'étais un homme très secret, mais que l'homme qui lui servait de père était tout aussi secret que moi sur sa vie véritable et ses penchants qui allaient à l'encontre de la société bien-pensante, ma foi, elle était à bonne école.

- Tu dois faire attention à ne pas dire tes pensées à haute voix, comme tu le fais parfois... Dodo, maintenant !

Elle leva une nouvelle fois les bras en l'air :

- Un bisou, t'es obligé !

Quand je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front, elle serra mon cou assez fort, m'obligeant à me courber et me chuchota :

- J'espère que tu seras un papa aussi gentil que celui que j'ai déjà...

- Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes, ma puce, lui confiai-je. Je suis différent de lui.

- Oui, grogna-t-elle. Toi, tu montres pas tes sentiments comme lui.

- Nous sommes différents, répétai-je en passant ma main sur ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que tu dois en déduire que je ne t'aime pas.

- Tant que vous vous battez plus... Promis ?

Je lui souris et lui caressai les cheveux une nouvelle fois.

- Nous allons faire notre possible, déclarai-je sans m'avancer. Bonne nuit, ma puce.

- Bonne nuit... _papa_, ajouta-t-elle à la fin.

Sans me retourner, je souris et quittai sa chambre.

« Fichus oignons » me dis-je en regagnant la pièce principale tout en utilisant mon pouce et mon index de la main droite pour m'essuyer les coins des yeux.

L'italien dormait toujours, profondément même. Que faire ? Regagner mon lit dans l'autre maison ou bien...

Je décidai d'aller m'assurer avant que tout allait bien du côté d'Hélène. La bougie ne me servant à rien, je la posai sur la table de la cuisine et me dirigeai vers la chambre. En poussant la porte de sa chambre, elle redressa la tête et m'apostropha en chuchotant.

- Alessandro ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où étais-tu passé ?

Elle me tournait le dos, couchée sur le côté, plongée dans le noir et elle pensait que c'était son mari... Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

Sans rien dire, je retirai mes pantoufles, m'approchai du lit et me couchai dessus, posant ma main sur la couverture qui épousait la hanche d'Hélène. Sa main sortit de sous les couvertures et vint frapper la mienne.

- Serais-tu malade, par le plus grand des hasards ? me demanda-t-elle de manière suspicieuse.

- Non, répondis-je doucement.

Elle sursauta et cria.

- Sherlock ! Bon sang, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Moi qui croyais que tu dormais...

- Ne jamais boire du café avant d'aller dormir, c'est diurétique, me dit-elle en se retenant de rire. Cela m'a obligé à le lever... Je venais de me recoucher quand j'ai constaté l'absence de mon mari. Puis la porte s'est ouverte et j'ai pensé que c'était lui. Où est Alessandro ?

- Il dort dans le divan...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? m'interrogea-t-elle d'un air suspicieux. Qu'avez-vous encore manigancé, tous les deux?

Ma main se reposa sur sa hanche et elle ne la chassa plus.

- Ta fille pleurait dans son lit, je suis allé voir et les questions embarrassantes ont fusées de tous les côtés. Impossible de te réveiller, alors, je me suis rabattu sur ton impulsif et volcanique de mari.

- Sherlock, se fâcha-t-elle en se mettant sur le dos pour me regarder en face. Oui, il est impulsif, oui, il est volcanique, mais il n'a jamais haussé la voix sur les enfants sans une bonne raison et ne les a jamais brutalisé. Où est Liza ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais si tu le permets, je vais me mettre au chaud, lui annonçai-je en roulant vers l'extérieur du lit. Et si tu ne me le permets pas, je le fais quand même ! (1)

Je me levai et me glissai tout habillé dans le lit. Tout en me blottissant contre elle pour me tenir chaud sous les couvertures, je lui expliquai notre nuit mouvementée et tout ce que son mari avait expliqué à Elizabeth.

- Ma foi, conclu-je après lui avoir narré toute l'histoire, il ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillé, ton mari... Il lui a même servi le même arrangement de vérité que j'avais donné au coroner Ferguson. Enfin, sans entrer dans les détails sordides des prostituées assassinées.

- Normal, nous avions réfléchi tout les deux à ce que nous pouvions apprendre à cette petite fille trop curieuse.

A son tour elle m'expliqua qu'avant de s'endormir, elle avait forcé son mari à se creuser la tête pour trouver de quoi répondre aux questions de l'enfant au sujet de son père. À force de mettre leurs idées en commun, ils avaient dégagé une solution, Hélène se fondant sur ce que moi j'avais inventé pour expliquer la mort de Percy sans devoir avouer qu'il l'avait violée.

- Et bien, déclarai-je, soulagé, je suis heureux que tu aies eu la bonne idée d'en discuter avec ton mari, cela a évité bien des soucis...

- Je me doutais que les questions allaient bientôt arriver, me confia-t-elle en me caressant la main. Je les ai anticipées, c'est tout.

- Cela nous a bien servi...

- Pour deux hommes, vous ne vous en êtes pas trop mal tiré, avec Liza, fit-elle avec malice.

- Je suis le meilleur et tu le sais, lui déclarai-je sans fausse modestie, tout en me collant un peu plus à elle.

- Oh, sans l'aide d'Alessandro, tu n'y serais pas arrivé, me corrigea-t-elle avec humour. Et si je n'avais pas pensé à en discuter avec lui avant de s'endormir, vous en seriez toujours à vous gratter le front, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

- Femme, lui dis-je sèchement, je me demande ce que je suis venu faire ici.

- Je me le demandais aussi, fit-elle en riant doucement.

Ma main se glissa plus haut, à hauteur de sa poitrine et je la caressai tout en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

- Doucement, me dit-elle en me repoussant. Ce n'est pas le bon moment...

- A cause de qui ? Ton mari ou ta fille ?

- La mauvaise semaine, tout simplement, me signala-t-elle en soupirant. Elle vient de commencer.

Elle se tourna vers moi et sa main se glissa sur ma chemise.

- Cela ne m'empêche pas de te faire plaisir, si tu le veux, me glissa-t-elle grivoise tandis que sa main descendait de plus en plus bas.

Se positionnant au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser, elle continua de me caresser avant de plonger sous les couvertures pour dégager mon membre déjà durci depuis longtemps. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier sa langue qui agaçait le bout de mon sexe et me laissai emporter par les ondes de délices qui parcouraient mon corps, ondulant le bassin en souplesse pour entrer un peu plus dans sa bouche.

Elle émergea pour reprendre sa respiration, m'embrassa fougueusement et poursuivit le travail en aval, sa main montant et descendant, me le serrant fermement.

Je la fis basculer sous moi tout en restant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Son index vint me titiller, le faisant monter un peu plus et elle diminua la vitesse de ses caresses. La volupté allait bientôt m'emporter et je la vis glisser une main sous l'oreiller pour saisir un grand mouchoir afin de ne pas laisser de traces.

Mes lèvres dans son cou, la tête perdue dans la masse de ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, sa main me caressant ma virilité, le souffle haletant, je n'étais plus sur terre et elle non plus.

Ce qui nous y fit retomber, ce fut la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit en grand, la lumière d'une bougie et une voix grave qui s'exclama :

- Oups, désolé...

La porte se referma aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était ouverte et le comte Trebaldi fit machine arrière en s'excusant du dérangement. Cela me coupa tous mes effets et je me laissai choir à côté d'Hélène.

- Il est reparti, tu sais, me dit-elle pour m'encourager.

Mes mains se posèrent sur mon front et je pestai contre moi-même qui avais été assez bête que pour ne pas fermer la porte à clé.

- Laisse tomber, articulai-je péniblement.

Une main se faufila vers moi et la conclusion fut amère :

- Ah, le drapeau est en berne...

- Oui, c'est pire qu'une douche froide et tout à l'heure, au petit-déjeuner, je vais devoir m'asseoir à la même table que ton mari, déclarai-je en poussant un profond soupir.

- Il ne te dira rien, tu sais, m'assura-t-elle. Le rouge de la honte marquera vos fronts à tous les deux. Pas si tu l'avais surpris lui et son amant, là, il s'en moquerait. Tout à l'heure, il te charriera un peu quand tu repartiras, mais il n'osera pas aller plus loin.

Reboutonnant mon pantalon, je m'extirpai du lit et l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, lui souhaitai-je.

- Tu parles... Elle sera courte.

En traversant la pièce principale, je fis tourner la tête à son mari qui était assis dans le canapé. Il me lança un regard étonné.

- Fallait pas vous dépêcher pour moi, vous savez, fit-il un peu grivois. Les femmes aiment qu'on prenne le temps avec elles. Sauf si vous avez été croisé avec un lapin...

- Bonne nuit, lui rétorquai-je en mettant mes chaussures et en attrapant mon manteau, toujours sur le dossier de la chaise.

L'air vif de la nuit me saisit et j'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches. Je n'avais pas fait un mètre que la porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos.

- Hé, l'Anglais, désolé pour tout à l'heure, me dit-il précipitamment. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été la rejoindre. Sinon, je me serais bien gardé d'entrer. Là, en me réveillant, ne voyant plus personne, j'ai vérifié que la petite était dans son lit et j'ai pensé que vous étiez parti. La prochaine fois, fermez la porte ou accrochez-y un mouchoir rouge...

- Vous allez prendre froid, lui répondis-je en m'éloignant. Les nuits sont fraîches.

- Attendez, vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que c'est mon arrivée inopportune qui vous a coupé vos effets, tout de même ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui tournai le dos pour allumer une cigarette et protéger la flamme du vent.

- Quoi ? continua-t-il en réponse à mon mutisme. Bon sang, Holmes, ce n'est quand même pas à cause de moi que vous avez arrêté le... travail ?

- J'aime avoir la paix, lui signalai-je en tirant une bouffée de ma cigarette.

- Merde, alors, jura-t-il en s'avançant dans le vent, juste vêtu de sa chemise, sans manteau. Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas abattu l'affaire, croyez-moi, j'aurais continué de plus belle.

- A vous entendre, on pourrait penser que vous vous êtes fait surprendre souvent...

- Par Elena, une fois, dans mon bureau, murmura-t-il tout doucement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que mon compagnon et moi fassions cela en plein jour et dans le bureau. Liza était dans son lit pour sa sieste et Louis galopait dehors. Elle a tourné les talons en vitesse, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de terminer.

- Et votre compagnon, il s'en moquait aussi ? fis-je, grinçant.

- Heu, il a moins aimé et il a rasé les murs durant une semaine, rougissant comme un collégien chaque fois qu'il croisait Elena.

- La preuve que tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, fis-je en portant ma main à mon chapeau. Bonne nuit.

Je m'éloignai et il me rappela une seconde fois.

- Holmes, fit sa voix grave dans mon dos. J'ai oublié de vous remercier, pour ce soir.

Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il me tendait la main droite. Dégantant une main, je m'avançai et serrai la sienne.

- De rien...

- Je pense que nous avons assuré comme des chefs et que ma femme nous complimentera.

- Heureusement que vous en aviez discuté cette nuit avec elle, répondis-je tout de même.

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Je savais ce que je _pouvais_ dire et ce que je _devais_ dire. Sans rancune ?

- Sans rancune, lui assurai-je avant de me faire engloutir par la nuit.

**OoO**

**P.O.V narrateur :**

Poussant timidement la porte, Alessandro retourna dans la chambre pour finir la nuit. Hélène souleva la tête, déclarant :

- Ah, c'est toi...

- Tu me descends de suite ou tu me laisses quand même dormir à tes côtés ? lui demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Ma source de chaleur est partie, alors tu peux venir, soupira-t-elle.

- Désolé, lui annonça-t-il en se dévêtant. Je ne savais pas qu'il était venu te rejoindre. En tout cas, il est chaud comme un étalon en rut, ton détective anglais. Qui l'eut cru ?

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te fier aux apparences, grand nigaud, le morigéna-t-elle.

- Le feu sous la glace, rigola doucement son époux en se couchant. La fougue à l'état pur...

- C'est fini, oui ? s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

- Oh, tu m'en veux, toi, lui dit-il en se redressant. Si tu me réponds sèchement quand je te taquine, c'est que tu es de mauvaise humeur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu en pleine activité, je te le jure. Mon but n'était pas de le faire fuir. Je pensais qu'il était reparti. Si j'avais su qu'il était avec toi, jamais je ne serais entré.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas... Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

- Ne t'ai-je pas privé d'une jouissance ? la taquina-t-il.

- La mauvaise semaine, tu connais ?

- Non, l'avantage de ma vie dissolue...

Il resta silencieux puis, lorsqu'il compris, s'exclama :

- Nom de Dieu, c'est_ lui_ que j'ai privé de... ? Oh, il va m'en vouloir à mort.

- Méfie-toi de sa vengeance, lui dit-elle pour le taquiner.

- Tiens, tiens, fit le comte en se frottant la barbe sous le menton. Si tu étais « empêchée » à cause de ta mauvaise période, cela veut dire que tu lui faisais plaisir avec ta main et ta bouche ?

Son épouse lui répondit par une insulte en italien.

- Ma chère, une dame de ton statut social ne doit pas jurer ainsi ! la gronda son mari. Des mots aussi crus n'ont rien à faire dans ta bouche.

Il se mit à pouffer de rire :

- Quoique, quand on pense à ce que tu avais dans la bouche avant que je n'entre... Peut-être qu'avec cela dans ta bouche, tu te tais enfin !

La réponse qui lui fut adressée tenait plus du grommellement indistinct que de la phrase structurée.

- Donc, ton amant était à moitié nu dans mon lit ? poursuivit son mari. Merci ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, en me couchant, je serais tombé sur des traces blanchâtres et collantes. Hors de question que ton Anglais souille mes draps !

- Alessandro, je vais te tuer, lui promit Hélène d'une voix froide.

- Avais-tu prévu de quoi éponger ses débordements intempestifs ? continua-t-il.

- Va au diable !

- Moi, quand je le faisais seul, je m'épanchais dans un mouchoir...

- Sans commentaires, déclara-t-elle en le frappant au-dessus des couvertures. Que se soit sur ta manière de t'amuser seul ou sur ce que tu as surpris.

- Oh que si, je vais commenter ce à quoi j'ai assisté, malgré moi, gloussa-t-il en se recroquevillant sous les coups. Parce que je n'aurais jamais cru que ton satané Anglais était aussi « chaud ». J'avais même des doutes sur sa capacité à procréer et à faire l'amour. D'ailleurs, quand je l'ai vu quitter la chambre, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il était du genre « lapin » et que s'il s'en allait, c'était parce qu'il avait _déjà_ terminé son affaire... Pas à cause de mon arrivée intempestive...

- Je t'interdis de mettre ses compétences en doute ! s'exclama Hélène en le frappant de plus belle, tandis que lui, il riait aux éclats.

- Ouh, madame n'aime pas que l'on s'attaque à la virilité de son amant, s'étrangla de rire le comte. Il te donne du plaisir, au moins ?

- Oui ! s'emporta-t-elle en le frappant une dernière fois. Dors, imbécile et merci d'avoir réglé le problème avec Liza et ses questions...

- Elle nous a bien mis mal à l'aise, elle ! répondit son mari, redevenant sérieux. Ton détective n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Enfin, après une grosse crise de larme et quelques bouderies, elle a bien encaissé le choc. Tout va bien !

- _Maintenant_, tout va bien, précisa Hélène en insistant sur l'adverbe. Mais demain ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? interrogea le comte, ne comprenant pas où son épouse voulait en venir.

Poussant un gros soupir, Hélène lui déclara :

- Elle a toute une partie de la nuit pour s'introspecter...

- Pour quoi ? demanda son mari, parlant un peu plus fort et n'ayant pas compris le verbe utilisé.

- Pour regarder à l'intérieur d'elle-même et se poser plein de questions, lui traduisit son épouse.

- Elena, pourquoi la petite ferait pareille chose ? S'intro-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi...

- Tout simplement parce que c'est la fille de son père !

- Ton Anglais fait ce genre de méditation ?

- Oh que oui, et il n'en sort jamais rien de bon !

- C'est ce genre de surprises qui te sont arrivées quand tu étais avec lui, à Londres ?

- Oui, entre autre...

Hélène posa ses mains sur son visage. En se souvenant de la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait, elle poussa un long soupir. L'introspection de Sherlock au sujet de leur avenir commun avait débouché sur son exil en France. Et juste après l'accident d'Elizabeth, l'introspection que Sherlock avait faite avait failli déboucher sur une autre rupture, définitive.

- La réflexion, ce n'est pas bon, alors ? lui demanda en confirmation son époux.

- Non, elle a bien encaissé cette nuit, mais si elle y repense, mille questions vont l'assaillir, et les doutes aussi. C'est la fille de Sherlock et si elle a hérité de ce trait de son père... Nous courrons droit dans le mur.

- Le sachet de thé t'a rejoué le même scénario ici ? ironisa son mari.

- Humm... éluda Hélène en marmonnant une réponse évasive.

- Quoi ? continua le comte, bien décidé à tout savoir. Il s'est jeté dans tes bras et puis ensuite, il ne te voulait plus ?

- Alessandro, n'appelle pas Sherlock « le sachet de thé » et ne me pose aucune questions sur ce qui s'est passé depuis que je l'ai retrouvé par hasard. Tu ne sauras rien !

- Pourquoi ? fit-il curieux.

- Tu as ton jardin secret et j'ai le mien...

- Mon jardin n'a pas grand-chose de secret pour toi, lui rappela-t-il en souriant. En tout cas, tu avais réussi à passer du bon temps avec ton détective, tout de même, puisque vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble... Même Liza était au courant.

- Oui, le premier soir où il est venu manger et où je lui ai avoué ta véritable nature, nous avons passé une bonne nuit...

- Oh, cria le comte en se retenant de rire. Tu ne lui avais pas avoué la nature de relations plus que platoniques, ma chère ? Tu avais omis de lui signaler que mes préférences étaient masculines ? Avais-tu décidé de le piquer un peu ? De le rendre vert de jalousie ?

- Alessandro, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer ce que j'avais décidé de faire pour le récupérer, l'informa-t-elle en secouant sa tête. Ne me demande rien, tu ne sauras rien. Sache juste que j'en ai bavé et que j'entends bien garder Sherlock. Je te demanderai juste de ne rien sous-entendre devant lui et de ne me poser aucune question.

- Je ne poserai aucune question, alors, prononça à voix basse le comte. Et j'éviterai toutes allusions devant lui.

- Sois-en remercié...

- Donc, je ne peux pas appeler le sachet de thé ? reprit-il, mécontent que sa nouvelle expression ne puisse pas être utilisée devant l'amant de sa femme. Pourtant, quand on y pense bien, il avait envie de mettre son sachet de thé dans ta théière, cette nuit...

- Alessandro ! se fâcha Hélène, essayant de ne pas rire. Comment oses-tu comparer mon... heu, l'intérieur de mon ventre avec une théière ? Un peu de respect pour l'endroit où se trouvait Elizabeth avant.

- Hum, tu lui as quand même suçoté le biscuit, non ? fit-il grivois. Ah, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

- Je sens que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Meredith, toi, déclara son épouse. Quoique, elle est pire que toi.

- J'ai hâte de la connaître, alors ! fit son mari en se frottant les mains. Quoique, elle risque de faire une drôle de tête en apprenant que tu es mariée...

- Oui, je le pense aussi. Nous verrons bien. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit...

- Merci, et pour Elizabeth, nous verrons demain.

- Enfin, les problèmes sont résolus, se réjouit le comte.

- Pas tous...

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant subitement. Ne me dis pas que tu veux me quitter ?

- Imbécile ! soupira Hélène. Je parle des problèmes d'école de Louis. Que faire ?

Son mari se gratta l'arrière du crâne, toujours assis dans le lit.

- Il ne peut pas se passer d'école et celle dans laquelle il se trouve est une bonne école, fit-il en guise de préambule. Toutes les autres sont de qualité médiocre.

- Il ne peut plus voir les autres en peinture, lui rappela son épouse, soupirant une fois de plus. Il faut le changer sinon un jour, il y aura un gros problème.

Le comte leva les bras au ciel.

- Dans cette école, on lui dit qu'il est juste un pouilleux qui vit chez les riches, mais dans une autre, on lui dira le contraire et on le traitera comme un enfant de riche et les problèmes resurgiront, fit-il pour résumer la situation ambiguë dans laquelle se trouvait Louis. Fais lui donner des cours particuliers !

- Non, répliqua Hélène en frappant le plat de sa main sur les couvertures. Je veux qu'il ait une vie sociale, pas qu'il soit replié sur lui-même et sans aucun contact avec les enfants de son âge.

- Alors, je n'ai pas de solution... Juste une proposition : la nuit porte conseil. Dormons un peu et qui sait, on trouvera peut-être une solution dans les prochains jours.

- Je l'espère... Bonne nuit, espèce d'empêcheur de s'amuser un peu.

- Bonne nuit ma petite cochonne qui met le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche...

Une tape sur l'arrière du crâne vint terminer cette nuit fort mouvementée.

- Interdiction aussi de le taquiner, demain et les autres jours sur ce que tu as surpris cette nuit, ordonna Hélène, se souvenant qu'elle avait oublié de lui préciser cela.

- Oh, juste une fine allusion, objecta son époux. Juste lorsque nous sommes seuls.

- Non, je te l'interdis formellement ! lui stipula avec force sa femme.

- Elena, tu nous a bien surpris un jour, moi et Lorenzo, lui rappela son Italien. Nous sommes à égalité, non ? J'ai le droit de le piquer un peu... C'est quand même dans le lit conjugal que je l'ai trouvé ! En train de se faire astiquer, en plus...

- Attention mon ami, le menaça-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais menaçante. Je n'ai pas fait de remarque déplacée à Lorenzo, pourtant, je l'avais découvert à genoux devant toi... Ta virilité était dans sa bouche, lui aussi. Pourtant, il a été fort gêné les jours suivants. Il a rasé les murs, le pauvre.

- Justement, j'ai bien envie que ton orgueilleux d'Anglais rase un peu les murs devant moi, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, jouissant à l'avance du fait que l'autre courberait l'échine devant lui. Ça lui ferait du bien !

- Lorenzo a rasé les murs, il a rougit devant moi, mais Sherlock, lui, il tournera les talons ! Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille tout de suite. Ma mauvaise semaine n'est pas éternelle et j'ai l'intention de profiter un peu de lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Nooon, fit son mari, grivois, souriant encore plus. Donne-moi des détails !

Le sourire qu'elle lui rendit était plus narquois :

- Cela fera quatre ans – hormis la nuit que j'ai passé avec lui, le six octobre – que je n'ai plus eu de relations charnelles...

Il poussa un sifflement désapprobateur.

- Ma chère, je ne t'ai pas interdit d'aller chercher du plaisir ailleurs, lui signala son époux. Tu en avais le droit. C'est toi qui as décidé de lui rester fidèle...

- Certes, mais je n'ai qu'une parole, mon cher ami, lui rétorqua-t-elle en mettant assez de force dans son allusion pour qu'il la comprenne. La trahison, non merci. J'ai décidé d'être fidèle et je respecterai ma parole. Mais j'ai bien envie de rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

- C'est tout à ton honneur, ma chère, de respecter les contrats, qu'ils soient écrits ou oraux, lui dit-il en inclinant la tête respectueusement devant elle. J'éviterai de te raconter, une fois de plus, comment certaines femmes de ma connaissance se faisaient plaisir toutes seules, sinon, je vais encore me faire taper dessus. Malgré tout, je me vois dans l'obligation de te rappeler que le temps perdu ne se retrouve jamais. Ton Anglais a perdu beaucoup de chose et vous ne les récupérerez jamais. Désolé.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, avoua son épouse en se frottant le visage. Quatre ans de perdu pour de bon. Je vais essayer d'être optimiste et de me dire que tout va aller mieux. En attendant, j'ai envie de prendre un peu de bon temps...

- Je t'en donnerai l'occasion, ma chère, lui promis le comte. On peut aller se promener, les enfants et moi, et vous laisser seuls. Bonne nuit...

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas très discret, grimaça Hélène en imaginant les enfants rouspéter au sujet de l'absence de Sherlock et d'elle à la promenade. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

* * *

><p>(1) Extrait de « l'homme qui marchait à quatre pattes » (The creeping man) et du télégramme envoyé par Holmes à Watson : « Venez si possible sur le champ - Si pas possible, venez quand même ».<p>

Juste adapté au dialogue...


	22. VI :Chap 280 : La tempête après le calme

**Chapitre 280 : La tempête après le calme (Le 12 octobre 1889)**

Le lendemain, je l'éveillai vers les neuf heures. Je n'avais beau ne pas être un lève-tôt, j'avais quelques petites choses à vérifier au sujet du chien et du fermier et je décidai de ne pas traîner plus longtemps.

Louis était déjà levé, occupé avec son rat, assit dans la petite salle à manger.

– Bonjour, Sherlock, s'écria-t-il joyeusement. J'allais partir déjeuner. On part ensemble ?

– Bonne idée, lui signifiai-je en enfilant mon manteau.

– Tu veux que je te prépare des œufs à la coque ? me demanda-t-il tout en installant son rat sur son épaule.

– Non merci, lui répondis-je tout en remontant mon col car le froid était piquant.

– Tu préfères que je te fasse mes toasts jambon-fromage, comme vous aviez goutté une fois, il y a quatre ans ?

– Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin en silence, Louis enfouissant son rat dans son manteau pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Une fois arrivé dans l'autre maison, nous trouvâmes le comte occupé à faire du café tandis que Giuseppe cassait des œufs dans un grand bol. Les deux hommes nous saluèrent joyeusement tout en continuant leur travail. Le jeune chien vint vers nous en remuant la queue et Louis le laissa sortir, restant sur le pas de la porte pour le surveiller.

Le comte poursuivit sa tâche et se garda de tout commentaire. Il me demanda juste – en français :

– Combien d'œufs, dans votre omelette ?

– Deux, répondis-je dans la même langue.

– Du lard ?

– Non, juste deux œufs, merci, fis-je tout en m'asseyant. Et un café.

Vu qu'il était prêt, le domestique me servit une tasse.

– Ça ira, Giuseppe, notifia le comte à son homme à tout faire, mais en italien cette fois. Tu peux t'occuper des chevaux, je vais m'occuper du petit-déjeuner.

L'homme acquiesça et nous laissa entre nous, croisant Louis qui rentrait justement avec le chiot.

– Dites donc, me fit le comte, repassant à la langue de Molière. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien d'autre ? Deux œufs, c'est peu.

– Je ne mange pas beaucoup...

– Tout de même, il faut nourrir sa grande carcasse, comme me disait ma mère, ce que j'ai toujours fait. Allez, je vous en fais quatre et on en parle plus.

– Deux, merci, lui répétais-je doucement mais fermement.

– Bon sang, Holmes, fit-il en riant. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous allez vous contenter de deux œufs ? Prenez du lard, alors !

– Il n'a pas faim et il mange peu, lui répondit Louis agressivement, parlant à ma place. Il a dit qu'il en prenait deux, arrête de le pousser !

– Hé, jeune homme, se vexa le comte. Parles-moi sur un autre ton, je te prie !

– Arrête de l'embêter avec tes œufs, il t'a dit qu'il n'en voulait que deux !

Posant ses mains à plat sur la planche de travail, le comte respira fortement pour tenter de se calmer.

– Je ne m'adressais pas à toi, à ce que je sache, mais à monsieur Holmes, jeune mal élevé, rétorqua le comte, fâché de se voir répondre ainsi. Monsieur Holmes est grand assez que pour me répondre tout seul. Il serait plus que temps de revoir ton éducation, elle laisse à désirer.

Après lui avoir signifié son mécontentement, le comte de tourna de nouveau vers le plan de travail et continua l'assaisonnement de ses œufs.

– Oui, et bien, _vous_ n'avez rien à me dire ! lâcha sèchement Louis, passant au vouvoiement pour ajouter de la distance et y mettre tout son mépris.

– Comment ça je n'ai rien à te dire ? vociféra le comte en se retournant brusquement, la salière encore dans les mains. Tant que tu vis sous mon toit, j'ai à dire ! Tu m'entends !

Louis releva la commissure de ses lèvres en un sourire ironique et mesquin.

– Vous jouez peut-être au père modèle pour Liza, mais en ce qui me concerne, vous n'avez rien à me dire. Vous n'êtes _pas_ mon père !

– Hélène n'est pas ta mère, pourtant tu lui obéis ! Alors, explique-moi la différence !

– Je lui dois tout, je ne vous dois rien ! cria-t-il en martelant chaque mot.

– Comment ça, tu ne me dois rien ? répéta le comte au comble de l'étonnement et de l'énervement, aussi. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous ne seriez pas ici, tous les trois.

– On serait bien plus heureux ailleurs que en _votre_ présence, répondit Louis, dédaigneux.

– Ah oui ? ironisa l'Italien en posant la salière brusquement. Et où ? Tu crois sans doute qu'Elena aurait eu la vie facile avec deux enfants à charge, dont un nouveau-né ? Tu penses sans doute que les gens auraient accepté une femme ayant un enfant et pas de père ? Non ! Elle peut te faire passer pour son demi-frère, mais impossible de le faire avec Elizabeth ! Vous auriez eu une vie sociale réduite à néant, au ban de la société et Elena traitée comme une moins que rien. C'est ça que tu voulais pour elle ?

– Monsieur est content ? ricana Louis, moqueur. Il a fait sa bonne action ?

Trebaldi inspira fortement par le nez, tentant de se maîtriser. Il pointa son index en direction de Louis et lui dit :

– N'oublie pas que si j'avais refusé ta présence, vous en seriez là, à l'heure actuelle ! Au ban de la société. C'est parce que j'ai dit « oui » à Elena à ton sujet que vous êtes ici. Sinon, je n'ose imaginer la vie de misère qu'elle aurait eu, argent ou pas argent.

Posant ses mains sur sa taille, Louis répliqua sur un ton acerbe où pointaient de nombreuses accusations.

– Ah oui, ça vous a fait mal de devoir m'accepter, hein ? Vous, vous n'étiez intéressé que par le bébé à naître. Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas capable d'en faire vous-même ?

Sa dernière phrase, dite à voix basse mais sur un air moqueur, fit bondir le bouillant méditerranéen.

– Je t'interdis de...

– Quoi ? fit-il en haussant le ton. Vous m'interdisez de quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout cela de manière désintéressée, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Cela vous arrangeait bien, voilà tout !

Par mesure de prudence, et surtout parce que je n'avais rien à voir dans leur querelle, j'étais resté assis et je me gardai bien d'intervenir.

– Et alors ? demanda l'homme, levant les bras en l'air pour montrer qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport. Oui, cela m'arrangeait bien, mais Elena aussi, cela lui intéressait au plus haut point. C'est toujours ainsi, dans un contrat. Cela doit intéresser les deux parties et c'est ainsi que nous avons procédé. Cela n'excuse pas le fait que ta présence ne m'était pas indispensable. Malgré tout, je t'ai accepté, même ton rongeur ! Pour en recevoir quel merci ? Aucun ! Juste de l'indifférence, du rejet, de l'irrespect et de la mauvaise foi.

– Je dois _tout_ à Hélène, elle, s'était de manière désintéressée, pas vous ! lui cracha-t-il avec aigreur.

– Et alors ? T'ai-je négligé en quatre ans ? Non, jamais !

– Juste pour votre bonne conscience, c'est tout !

– NON ! vociféra le comte, montant la voix d'un octave.

Mais Louis vidait son sac et rien ne l'aurait arrêté.

– Vous vous moquez bien de moi et de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, je ne suis qu'un poids pour vous, une tache à votre nom et à votre titre. Vous auriez trop honte que je ne couvre votre nom de mes modestes origines.

– N'importe quoi, répondit le comte, levant les yeux en l'air.

– Seule Elizabeth compte pour vous, moi, je ne suis rien, juste un casse-pieds, poursuivit Louis. Vous me prenez pour un imbécile parce que je ne réussis pas à l'école et je parie que votre rêve est de m'envoyer en internat.

– Mon rêve, ce serait que tu me parles avec respect, objecta son interlocuteur. Évidemment, je rêve éveillé. Tout le monde a essayé de t'expliquer que je voulais que ton bien, mais tu es un imbécile, oui, parce que tu ne veux pas les écouter ! Enfin si, tu écoutes, mais tu n'appliques pas...

– Personne ne vous avait demandé de nous prendre en charge, hurla Louis, les larmes aux yeux. Il y en avait d'autre pour nous aider, des meilleurs que vous. Vous usurpez la place d'un autre, bien meilleur que vous.

Là, je me sentis visé et cela ne fit pas plaisir au volcanique et ténébreux Italien car ses yeux sombres fusillèrent Louis sur place.

– Sors d'ici ! répondit le comte, durement et sèchement, indiquant la porte de sa main.

– Oui, c'est mieux ! ajouta tout de même Louis en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il franchit avant de la faire claquer.

La force de l'impact fit trembler tous les murs et les châssis des fenêtres, je m'étonnai que cela n'ait pas réveillé Hélène ou Elizabeth.

– Allez-y, couvrez-moi d'opprobre, je le mérite, déclara le comte en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, posant sa tête dans ses deux mains. J'aurais dû garder mon calme et ne pas entrer dans pareille conversation. Pour ma défense, je vous dirai que cela fait quatre ans que ça dure et je n'en peux plus. Là, on vient d'atteindre des sommets.

Pour toute réponse, je me levai, pris une des tasses vide qui se trouvait sur la table, la remplis de café et la déposai devant lui, provoquant sa stupeur. Il tourna vers moi un regard où se mêlaient l'ahurissement et l'incompréhension.

Ensuite, je remplis une autre tasse, enfilai mon manteau et lui déclarai calmement :

– D'après ce que j'ai déduit en vous observant et en lisant une partie du carnet hier, vous n'êtes pas responsable de son comportement rebelle. Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Buvez du café, préparez le petit-déjeuner pour les autres, moi je vais essayer de lui parler.

Emmenant avec moi la tasse de café fumante et le rat dans ma poche, je sortis et me dirigeai directement vers les écuries où j'étais sûr de retrouver Louis.

Il était bien là, dans la stalle de Pharaon en train de le caresser, le visage collé contre l'encolure du grand étalon, recouvert par une partie de sa crinière. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas, il se retourna vivement et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que c'était moi.

– Tu viens me faire la morale ? demanda-t-il en sortant du box de son cheval, fermant au verrou la porte derrière lui.

– Avec une tasse de café en main ? fis-je interrogatif en la levant devant son nez. Et un rat dans la poche ? Non, je venais juste discuter avec toi.

– Juste quand je viens de me disputer avec l'autre ? fit-il avec une grimace ironique. Si je crois celle là, tu m'en racontes une autre ?

– Bien, déclarai-je en posant la tasse fumante sur un ballot, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne bascule pas.

Puis, je tournai les talons et m'éloignai sans un mot.

– Hé, tu vas où ?

– Ailleurs..., éludai-je sans même me retourner vers lui. Watson dit toujours que je ne parle pas beaucoup, que je ne confie rien. Si lorsque je veux parler, je me heurte à un mur, je m'en vais.

– Attends ! cria-t-il derrière moi. Tu voulais parler de quoi exactement ?

– Dois-je faire publier l'objet de la discussion avant, pour qu'elle soit validée par les hautes instances ? fis-je avec sarcasme tout en poursuivant ma route vers la sortie des écuries.

– Sherlock, dit-il piteusement. Reste, je m'excuse...

Je m'arrêtai et attendis qu'il me rejoigne, muni de sa tasse de café qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

– Merci pour le café, au fait, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Et pour Jack. On va marcher dehors ?

– Tu ne portes pas de veste, lui fis-je remarquer fort à propos.

S'engouffrant dans la petite réserve où on stockait la nourriture pour les chevaux, Louis ressortit muni d'un manteau épais, élimé aux manches, qu'il leva devant mon nez.

– Il a fait la guerre, mais il suffira... conclu-t-il en l'enfilant et en le boutonnant jusqu'au col. De plus, j'ai du café ! Tu me passes Jack ?

Sortant le rat de ma poche, je le lui tendis et il frotta son nez contre le pelage doux de son rongeur. Ensuite, il l'enfouit dans les profondeurs de sa veste.

– J'ai voulu lui présenter d'autres de son espèce, m'expliqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café. Mais à part avec les femelles, il ne s'entend pas avec ses congénères. Guillaume dit qu'il est bizarre, parce qu'un rat, c'est sociable. Comme Hélène ne veut pas être envahie par des rats, j'ai pas pu prendre une femelle. Apparemment, Jack s'en fiche. Guillaume m'a dit que mon rat était taré. Moi, je m'en fiche, je l'aime bien. Je vais essayer de le faire devenir copain avec mon chat.

Repensant fort à propos que son rat, enfermé dans un corps encore vivant au moment des faits, n'avait pas su s'en extraire et avait rongé ensuite le cadavre aux mauvais endroits, je ne fus pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas tout à fait aussi malin que ses congénères.

Nous sortîmes et je fermai le col de mon manteau tandis que Louis serrait sa tasse de café. Il y a quelques jours, le temps était agréable, puis nous avions eu l'orage et la pluie, mais là, c'était le froid qui commençait.

– De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

– Nous n'avons pas encore eu vraiment le temps de parler ensemble, depuis ton retour, toi et moi, commençai-je en me dirigeant vers les paddocks ou les deux autres étalons se dérouillaient les jambes, chacun dans le sien. Vu que lors de ton départ, tu étais impatient d'aller à l'école, je voulais savoir où tu en étais. Dans les courriers qu'Hélène me faisait parvenir, tes résultats n'étaient guère brillants.

– Je sais, fit-il en baissant la tête. Tu ne dois pas être content et encore moins fier...

– Non, je veux juste découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, précisai-je tout en admirant l'étalon couleur de feu qui trottait, la tête haute, dans son espace clos. Tu es loin d'être un imbécile, Louis.

Il avala une gorgée de café et expulsa une pierre qui se trouvait devant son pied.

– Dès mon arrivée, tout est allé de travers, commença-t-il en prenant appui sur la barrière en bois qui délimitait le paddock de Sun. Un des gamins était venu vers moi pour me rencontrer et je l'ai trouvé sympathique. Il m'a raconté des histoires qu'il avait vécues, confirmées par les quatre autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Il y avait eu une sorte de prise d'otage dans une banque et ce gamin s'était retrouvé en plein dedans. Moi, je n'ai pas vu le piège et je l'ai cru. Vu ce que j'avais vécu à tes côtés, rien ne m'étonnait. Durant une semaine, ils m'ont raconté des tas de choses et j'ai tout avalé. Ils se fichaient de moi, en fait et lorsqu'ils m'ont révélé le pot aux roses, ce fut l'éclat de rire général. Toute la classe s'est moquée de ma crédulité.

– Toujours vérifier les dires ou les faits, mon garçon, déclarai-je en caressant les naseaux fumant de l'étalon. Ne jamais se fier aux gens, ils mentent !

– Ouais, grommela-t-il en s'appuyant sur les barres en bois. Pour moi, avec tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu, c'était dans l'ordre du possible, ce qu'ils me racontaient. Heureusement que je ne leur ai rien dit sur les aventures que j'avais vécues avant, sinon, cela aurait été pire. En tout cas, mon intégration était fichue, ils ont continué leur travail de démolition et mes résultats en ont pâti.

– Pourquoi ? Le but est d'apprendre à l'école, pas de se faire des amis ! Tu dois compter sur ta mémoire et ton sens logique pour réussir, par sur les autres. Cela ne m'a jamais arrêté de ne pas avoir d'amis. Je ne cherchais pas à devenir le plus populaire mais à remplir mon esprit de choses importantes.

Il ôta un petit morceau de bois de la barrière et le jeta derrière lui.

– Moi, j'ai besoin de me sentir bien pour apprendre, me rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Même les professeurs m'ont descendu en flèche. Je n'appartiens pas à leur _caste_. Je ne suis qu'un orphelin, un vagabond qui ne doit son statut d'enfant riche qu'à la bonté du comte Trebaldi. Que Dieu le bénisse !

Ses dernières phrase avaient été presque crachées tellement cela le mettait en rage.

– Pourtant, continua-t-il, les Irréguliers ne m'ont pas repoussés, eux...

– Wiggins, au début, ne fut pas tendre avec toi, lui rappelai-je.

Il quitta son appui sur la barrière et se tint devant moi.

– Oui, mais dès que je lui ai montré mon adresse dans la fouille des poches, il m'a accepté et toute la troupe aussi. Ils n'ont rien dit quand ils sont venus passer les vacances scolaires avec Karl et moi. Pourtant, c'était flagrant que le niveau social était différent entre nous. Là, avec les autres enfants de ma classe, même en les battant à plates coutures, ils ne me respectent pas !

– Ignore-les et concentre-toi sur ton travail.

– Impossible ! se lamenta-t-il. Les professeurs me posent les questions les plus difficiles ou des questions sur la matière que l'on a pas encore vue. Ils ricanent parce que je ne sais pas répondre et se demandent, à voix haute, pourquoi le comte – ce saint homme – m'a recueilli. Pour eux, je ne mérite pas que l'on me fasse une fleur pareille et si mes parents étaient pauvres, c'était parce que Dieu l'a voulu ainsi. S'ils sont morts, c'est parce que Dieu l'a voulu. Comme pour tous les pauvres, d'ailleurs. Je passerai la fois où j'ai annoncé au professeur tout le bien que je pensais de la religion, de Dieu et de ses pensées à la n'importe quoi ! Il a failli faire une crise d'apoplexie et m'a envoyé chez le directeur. C'est Harald et Hélène qui ont débarqué ensuite dans le bureau du directeur parce que _l'autre_ n'était pas à la maison. Le directeur était au bord de l'attaque cardiaque après que Harald ait démonté une partie de la bible point par point. Hélène jubilait, tu la connais, même si elle n'a pas pu le montrer. Je ne veux plus aller à l'école, Sherlock ! J'ai mal au ventre tous les dimanches soirs et je vomi le lundi matin.

– Tu ne t'es fait aucun ami ? lui demandai-je doucement, conscient qu'il en avait bavé du fait de son statut qui faisait de lui un paria pour les autres.

– Si, j'avais réussi à m'en faire un, m'expliqua-t-il en s'appuyant de nouveau sur les planches de la barrière de l'enclos. Le persécuté de l'année précédente. Nous sommes devenus amis et tout allait bien puisque je le défendais contre les attaques, qu'elles soient physiques ou en paroles. Les autres ont réussi à le détourner. Ils lui ont promis l'immunité s'il les rejoignait et me persécutait à son tour. Ce crétin l'a fait et il est devenu un excellent tourmenteur. Le sale traître ! Moi, je ne l'aurais pas abandonné pour rejoindre les autres. Ils me dégouttent. Ils ne sont forts que parce qu'ils sont en bande, quand tu en rencontres un seul, crois-moi, il fait dans son pantalon.

– Son revirement est compréhensible, c'était un faible.

– QUOI ? vociféra-t-il, faisant reculer le cheval.

– Oui, s'il avait eu ta force de caractère, il serait resté avec toi, analysai-je froidement. Mais c'est un faible, incapable de se défendre seul. Il a besoin de la sécurité que lui offre un groupe pour vivre. Le groupe le rend fort, seul, il n'est rien et les autres non plus. Toi, tu es fort tout seul et tu dois en être fier.

– En attendant, les quolibets, c'est pour ma pomme ! déclara-t-il, amer. Crois-moi, cela te mine le moral et ne me donne même pas envie de faire de bons résultats. Les professeurs ne me félicitent même pas quand j'ai de bons résultats, les autres, oui !

– Tu dois travaille pour toi, Louis, pas pour recevoir des félicitations de tes professeurs.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, soupirant longuement.

– Sherlock, ils font tout pour me briser, pour m'empêcher d'attendre les sommets, ou du moins, une bonne place. Un orphelin, un pouilleux qui se retrouve dans la même école que la future élite, ils n'aiment pas ! Je ne dois pas accéder aux hautes sphères. Pourtant, la plupart de mes condisciples sont des idiots et cela me fait mal de savoir qu'un jour, ils pourraient avoir des postes importants uniquement parce qu'ils sont « bien nés ».

– Que vas-tu faire alors ? lui demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint. Ne plus aller à l'école ?

– Je n'en sais rien, Hélène et moi devons en discuter.

– Le comte n'a-t-il rien à dire ?

– Je m'en fiche de lui ! cracha-t-il avec virulence. Je le déteste !

– Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? rétorquai-je doucement. Il a accepté ton rat, il t'a accepté toi aussi, alors qu'il aurait pu refuser.

– Il voulait un gosse et il ne sait pas les faire ! fit-il en guise de conclusion. Donc, il avait besoin d'Hélène... Ayant besoin d'elle, il se devait de m'accepter, sinon, Hélène aurait dit « non ».

– Un bon détective refuse de détourner les faits pour les faire coller avec ses hypothèses...

Louis haussa les épaules de manière maussade. Sa conclusion n'était pas entièrement fausse, même s'il y avait des faits dont il n'était pas au courant, lui faisant penser que le compte ne savait pas faire d'enfants. Ce n'était pas _qu'il ne savait pas_ faire d'enfants, mais puisque sa préférence n'allait pas aux femmes... Malgré tout, le comte aurait pu refuser la présence de Louis et aller voir ailleurs, ou l'accepter et le traiter avec indifférence. Là, ce n'était pas le cas, il s'intéressait à l'enfant et avait tout essayé pour se faire accepter.

– Il aurait pu refuser et trouver quelqu'un d'autre, lui signalai-je en allumant une cigarette, à défaut de ma pipe. Hélène se serait retrouvée en fâcheuse position, avec un nouveau né dans les bras.

– Elle serait allée chez toi, ou Karl l'aurait aidé, affirma-t-il avec force. Tout mais pas lui ! Je le déteste depuis le premier jour, depuis que j'ai su qu'on allait vivre chez lui et qu'en plus, il allait épouser Hélène et élever Liza comme sa fille. Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?

On entrait dans le vif du sujet... Là où je savais qu'il allait aboutir, et voulais que l'on y aboutisse.

– Louis, tu le traites comme les gamins de ta classe te traitent, lui expliquai-je pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Tu le juges sans avoir pris la peine de le connaître. Pire, tu as fait preuve d'indifférence avec lui, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à t'apprivoiser.

L'animal était buté.

– Je m'en fiche... me répondit-il.

J'étais aussi persévérant qu'il était têtu.

– Tu rates beaucoup à le traiter de cette manière et tu fais de la peine à Hélène et à Liza qui, un jour, comprendra que tu détestes son père.

– C'est pas le sien...

– Je sais, et elle aussi le sait, maintenant, lui appris-je en tirant une bouffée de ma cigarette.

– Hein ? s'exclama-t-il en me regardant, les yeux écarquillés. Tu plaisantes ?

– Non, répondis-je avant de tout lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant notre courte nuit.

Enfin, je ne racontai pas tout...

Louis resta silencieux durant quelques minutes.

– Nous devons rester avec _lui_, alors ? fit-il avec une grimace. On n'ira pas à Baker Street ?

En plein dans le mille !

– Me dire bonjour, oui, mais pas pour y vivre, déclarai-je en secouant la tête de manière négative. Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais la vie avec moi est impossible. Tu le sais, Louis.

– Je vais devoir le supporter, alors ? laissa-t-il tomber tristement.

– Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules.

– Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il de ma réplique. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu l'aimes bien ? Il t'a empoigné et insulté. Tu hais cet homme !

– Cet homme défendait ce à quoi il tient le plus, c'est tout, fis-je pour le défendre. Il tient à vous ! Pour l'éducation d'Elizabeth, il a tout mon respect et non, je ne le hais point. Faire de lui mon ennemi ne me servirait à rien.

Je me doutais que la colère de Louis venait en partie du fait qu'il ne connaissait pas l'orientation _particulière_ du comte et que lui et Hélène ne s'aimaient pas, mais avaient juste de l'estime l'un pour l'autre. Le gamin, la voyant se marier, avait eu peur qu'Hélène ne revienne jamais plus à Baker Street, il avait eu peur de ne plus nous revoir, Watson et moi. Son désir était toujours de nous réunir, Hélène et moi. Mariée, cela devenait impossible et ses rêves s'envolaient. Au lieu de rendre Hélène responsable, il avait porté toute son acrimonie sur l'Italien, le rendant coupable de tout. Il ne lui devait rien et sans le rencontre inopinée entre lui et Hélène, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ajoutons à cela le fait que c'était lui qui avait proposé le contrat... Le sort en était jeté, provocant l'ire du gamin envers le bouillonnant comte.

A un moment donné, le jeu de la colère va trop loin, elle se transforme en de la haine et il impossible de faire marche arrière sans y laisser des plumes. Louis avait dépassé, depuis longtemps, le point de non-retour, comme ma mère l'avait fait avec moi, lorsque j'étais enfant. Un jour, on se rend compte que si l'on abandonne sa rancœur envers l'autre, on y perd de sa crédibilité et l'orgueil en pâtit.

Et puis, à force de rendre l'autre responsable de tous ses malheureux, on finit par le croire soi-même. Voilà on nous en étions aujourd'hui...

Le travail ne serait pas facile. L'avantage de Louis, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'orgueil de ma mère et que le comte préférerait sans doute tirer un trait sur les égarements acrimonieux du garçon plutôt que de poursuivre sur la même voie. Le cheminement serait long et je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais résoudre ce problème.

Pour y arriver, il faudrait que...

– Moi, je le déteste et ne me demande pas, toi aussi, de l'aimer, ronchonna Louis, me tirant de mes pensées.

Il me fallait maintenant le caresser dans le bon sens du poil et éviter d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

– Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, Louis, juste de le respecter, c'est tout, lui expliquai-je gentiment, mais fermement. Son comportement envers vous est exemplaire et d'autres que lui t'auraient déjà giflé pour ton impertinence. Tout ce qu'il voudrait bien, c'est gagner ton affection et tu la lui refuses sans même savoir pourquoi.

– Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'épouser Hélène ! tempêta-t-il en frappant la barrière de ses poings.

– Louis, une vie commune était impossible entre nous, tu le sais bien.

– Elle aurait pu vivre avec nous dans la maison qu'elle avait louée et elle aurait continué à te voir, fit-il avec la voix tremblante d'émotion.

– Durant combien d'années penses-tu qu'elle aurait supporté ce genre de vie ? lui demandai-je avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Et la société bien pensante, combien de temps aurait-elle mis avant de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait sous ses yeux ? Comment crois-tu qu'elle aurait réagit, la bonne société, en apprenant qu'une femme célibataire voyait un homme en cachette ? Sans qu'il y ait mariage, plus tard. Hélène aurait été bannie, et vous avec ! Hélène a fait le meilleur choix. De plus, c'est un mariage de raison.

– Il dort dans le même lit qu'elle quand ils sont en voyage ou invités chez d'autres, accusa-t-il, pensant me faire réagir, sans doute. Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'un jour...

– Si je ne lui faisais pas confiance, à quoi bon ? rétorquai-je lentement. Je ficherai ma vie en l'air en pensant sans cesse au fait qu'elle pourrait... Je serais dans l'incapacité de faire mon métier si je passais ma vie à frémir pour cela, à penser qu'elle pourrait faire un faux pas, à tenter d'interpréter une de ses paroles, un de ses actes et à essayer d'en comprendre le sens exact. Non, Louis, je perdrais la moitié de mes capacités mentales si je laissais mon esprit me tarauder avec ce genre de questions. Je me dois de me préserver de ce genre d'inquiétudes, elles ne sont pas bonnes pour le logicien que je suis. Vois-tu, l'amour est en sentiment effrayant parce qu'il échappe à toute rationalité. On a beau être le plus objectif possible, on risque de se retrouver sous son emprise, totalement dépendant et que l'on agisse selon sa volonté, alors que la raison prônerait une conduite opposée.

– Alors quoi ? me demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Tu... Enfin, tu...

Ne sachant pas comment formuler sa question – ou ayant peur de ma réponse négative – il se mit à bégayer.

– Hélène reste mariée, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de venir me rendre visite, lui expliquai-je. Pour le reste, je lui fais confiance parce que je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas.

– Tu l'aimes toujours, alors ? fit-il en me lançant un regard remplit de joie.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le regarder de travers. Cela ne le fit pas trembler, que du contraire, il sourit de plus belle et se mit à se trémousser sur place.

– Il l'aime toujours ! chantonna-t-il. Et ils ont passé une nuit ensemble... C'est Liza qui l'a déduit !

– Fais-moi plaisir, Louis, présente tes excuses au comte, fait amende honorable et arrête de l'agresser de la sorte, déclarai-je pour le faire taire. Cela fera plaisir à Hélène aussi de ne plus sentir cette tension qu'il y a entre vous. Dès que tu es dans la pièce, il devient nerveux car il ne sait pas ce que tu lui réserves. Et toi, tu es irritable dès qu'il est dans les parages. De plus, je suis encore capable de lui répondre moi-même. Tu déforces ma position en prenant ma défense et en parlant à mon nom.

– Tu vois que tu ne l'aimes pas, _l'autre_, fit-il en souriant de plus belle.

– Ce n'est pas une question d'amitié, Louis, je le respecterai tant qu'il ne nuira pas à l'un d'entre vous. Et arrête de l'appeler « l'autre », c'est méprisant au possible !

– Mais...

– Louis, leur mariage, c'est uniquement un mariage de raison, lui rappelai-je. La preuve, le comte n'a rien dit lorsqu'il a appris que... heu, que nous...

Cette fois, c'était moi qui étais en train de bafouiller.

– Que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, terminai-je.

Il posa sa main devant sa bouche et rigola de plus belle.

Puis, une fois qu'il se fut calmé, il m'annonça sa décision:

– Bon, je vais m'excuser, alors...

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, parlant d'autre chose, de mes enquêtes, de ce que Louis avait appris ailleurs qu'à l'école, de son fameux stage de survie.

Le froid avait envahi nos pieds et nous marchâmes pour activer la circulation sanguine avant de rentrer.

Hélène était levée et elle nous regarda entrer avec de l'appréhension dans les yeux. Louis resta planté dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Je lui donnai un coup de coude discret et il s'avança vers le comte.

– Alessandro, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas à répondre à la place de Sherlock et encore moins à te parler sur ce ton, déclara-t-il avec humilité, le regard tourné vers l'Italien.

– J'accepte tes excuses, garnement, grogna-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Mais tâche à l'avenir de ne plus me parler ainsi. Je sais que je ne suis pas ton père et je n'ai pas l'intention de le remplacer. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton.

Louis eut l'intelligence de ne pas répondre et de baisser la tête. Après avoir salué Hélène, il s'assit à table et mangea les œufs froids qui restaient, sans piper un mot. Dans son dos, le comte roula des yeux d'incompréhension et, joignant les pouces avec les autres doigts, il tenta de me faire passer un message en bougeant ses mains dans tous les sens. Je lus « merci » sur ses lèvres. Louis leva les yeux vers moi, mais j'étais resté impassible.

Sa sœur se leva peu de temps après et ce fut sa mère qui partit s'en occuper. Une fois dans la pièce, elle nous regarda chacun à notre tour, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, la mine songeuse. Elle trancha, saluant d'abord son père et moi ensuite. Puis, elle se hissa sur sa chaise et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Sa mère dut lui demander plusieurs fois de retirer ses coudes de la table avant qu'elle ne daigne obtempérer, et encore, de mauvaise grâce.

– Elizabeth, la gronda son père. Que t'ais-je toujours dit ? Tu dois obéir à ta mère !

Pour toute réponse, elle descendit de la chaise et couru vers le fauteuil où était roulé en boule le chaton noir de Louis. Avant que ses parents aient eu le temps de réagir, elle attrapa le chaton et l'emmena près du petit muret devant la cheminée. S'asseyant rageusement par terre, elle caressa l'animal qui se mit à ronronner. La mine d'Elizabeth était tout, sauf joyeuse. Louis en fut tellement stupéfait qu'il s'arrêta même de manger, fixant sa sœur avec un regard surpris.

– Liza ! cria Hélène, qui fut la plus prompte à réagir. Reviens à table tout de suite, tu n'as même pas encore mangé.

– Pas faim, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche. Vous êtes tous des menteurs, en plus.

Ensuite, elle se mit à discuter avec le chaton :

– On est pareil, toi et moi, lui fit-elle part tandis que la bête se faisait caresser. Nous avons été abandonné.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? murmura le comte, abasourdi, tout comme nous. Cette nuit, tout allait bien. Holmes ? Quand vous l'avez mise au lit, comment était-elle ?

– Caractère légèrement enjoué, répondis-je en observant la petite qui venait d'être rejointe par son chien. Nous avons parlé, mais quand je suis parti, elle était de bonne humeur. Les femmes sont sujettes à de fréquentes sautes d'humeur, c'est sans doute le cas.

Hélène me fusilla du regard.

– Rien à voir avec des sautes d'humeur, me signifia-t-elle sèchement. C'est pire que cela.

– L'intro-je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ? demanda son mari avec appréhension.

– Oui, l'introspection, confirma Hélène. Là, je suis innocente, Sherlock. L'introspection, c'est toi ! Elle a cogité toute la nuit ou une partie et voilà le résultat ! Ta fille en a hérité, de ce trait de caractère particulier. La nuit, tout va bien et le matin, voilà... Rien ne va plus !

Nous restâmes tous silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elizabeth, faisant comme si nous n'étions pas là, continuait de discuter avec le chat et le chien.

– Oui, nous avons été abandonné, tous, déclara-t-elle doucement. Même le rat de Louis. Personne ne voulait de nous. Ici, c'est pareil. Papa est pas mon vrai papa, mon vrai papa, il voulait pas de moi et maman... Ben, si j'avais pas été le bon bébé, elle m'aurait abandonnée aussi. Personne voulait de moi.

Hélène posa sa main devant sa bouche et encaissa le choc avec violence.

– On devrait former une famille, tous les abandonnés, poursuivit la petite, s'adressant toujours aux animaux. Toi le ti chien, le vilain monsieur t'a même jeté dans l'eau passqu'il voulait plus de toi... Tu crois qu'ils auraient fait pareil pour moi si j'avais pas été le bon bébé ?

Le comte se leva.

– Hors de question que je laisse ma fille penser des horreurs pareilles ! chuchota-t-il à notre attention. Et encore moins qu'elle discute avec des bêtes.

– Non, cria Louis en levant la main dans la direction du comte.

Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent que le gamin le contredise, une fois de plus.

– Je veux dire : laisse-là parler avec le chat, recommanda Louis.

– Voudrais-tu que ta sœur finisse folle ? laissa-t-il tomber froidement. C'est avec nous qu'elle doit parler.

– Écoute, commença Louis en le regardant à la dérobée. Liza n'a pas envie de parler avec vous, vous êtes des adultes et vous lui avez caché des choses importantes. Là, elle a besoin d'en parler, mais pas d'obtenir des réponses. Les animaux sont un bon public pour les peines. Ils écoutent tout, ils ne vous jugent pas et ne vous répondent pas. Bref, pas de mensonges ou de tromperies avec eux, juste des câlins. C'est une bonne thérapie.

– Crois-tu que je vais lui laisser ces vilaines pensées dans la tête ?

– Alessandro, insista Louis. Laisse là...

– Non, hors de question, fit-il en se dirigeant vers sa fille.

Ma main lui agrippa le bras et je le retins.

– Louis a raison, convins-je tout en tirant le comte en arrière. Les animaux seront un bon public. Laissez-là vider son sac, elle en a besoin.

– Tu vois, fit la voix de la petite qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce que nous avions fait. Ils pensent que je suis folle. C'est sûr, ils vont se débarrasser de moi. Maman la première...

– Non ! lui signifia sa mère.

Elizabeth hurla sa réponse :

– SI ! Tu l'aurais fait si j'avais pas été le bon bébé ! Si j'avais été la fille de ton méchant fiancé, tu m'aurais abandonnée. Comme eux, je serais pas avec ma vraie famille mais avec une autre. Même Louis savait et il m'a rien dit ! C'est un méchant. Papa aussi !

– Liza ! rétorqua sa mère avec patience. Que tu t'en prennes à moi ou à Sherlock, c'est normal, nous nous sommes comportés comme des idiots, à cette époque. Mais il est trop tard pour pleurer sur le lait renversé. Par contre, laisse Alessandro et Louis en-dehors des reproches. Sans lui, nous ne serions pas dans cette opulence et la vie n'en aurait été que plus difficile. Quant à ton frère, je t'interdis de lui faire des reproches ! Il s'est toujours inquiété pour toi, il a lu des histoires tout près de mon ventre pour que tu les entendes, et à sept ans, il ne lisait pas aussi bien que maintenant. Il avait beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer les mots, mais il le faisait pour toi. Une nuit, il a eu très peur aussi, pensant que tu arrivais avec deux mois d'avance. J'avais très mal au ventre et je t'assure qu'il a passé une mauvaise nuit. Sherlock aussi, même s'il ne savait pas que tu étais sa fille. Louis s'est toujours inquiété pour toi. Il mourrait d'envie de retourner chez John et Sherlock, mais ta venue avait tout bouleversé. Impossible pour lui d'aller à Baker Street tout en sachant la fille de _qui_ j'avais mis au monde. Garder le silence aurait été difficile et il aurait eu l'impression de trahir Sherlock en restant silencieux.

La petite se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura à chaudes larmes. Avant que nous ayons pu esquisser un geste, Louis quitta la table et couru vers sa sœur. La prenant dans ses bras, il la consola, assis sur le sol, lui aussi. Le jeune chien lui fit de la fête et le lécha partout, ce qui fit sourire un peu Liza. Nous restâmes assis à table sans bouger tandis qu'il discutait à voix basse avec la petite.

– Que lui avez-vous dit, monsieur Holmes ? me chuchota le comte à l'oreille. Louis était partit en colère et vous m'avez ramené un mouton. Même les autres n'y sont jamais arrivés !

– Secret professionnel, répliquai-je en me servant une tasse de café. N'allez pas croire que l'affaire est résolue, il y a encore de travail.

– Alessandro m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé à table, me fit part Hélène sans cesser de regarder les deux enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous cumulons les ennuis. Louis et Elizabeth en même temps.

– Comment pouvez-vous savoir que le fait de parler avec des animaux est bénéfique pour une enfant ? demanda le comte, toujours septique.

– Louis vivait _seul_ dans les campagnes normandes, expliquai-je. Ne recevant de la visite que d'un chasseur et se faisant ravitailler par son épouse. Lorsque nous avons croisé la route de Guillaume et consort, Louis est allé loger chez le marquis de Castiliano, un ami à eux. Malgré tout, il passait encore les nuits dans son abri, mais en compagnie d'un des chiens-loups, Seth. Il a dû lui parler de ses peines et confier à cet animal ce qu'il ne confierait pas à un adulte. Les chiens ne vous jugent pas, par contre, certains ressentent votre détresse. Voilà ce que j'ai compris quand il a insisté pour que vous laissiez la petite parler avec le chat. Lui, il sait que la thérapie est bonne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elizabeth revint à table, les yeux rouges, le regard rivé au sol, mais refusa de manger. Sa mère n'insista pas, ne voulant pas la rendre malade. La petite alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, l'humeur sombre, se consacrant aux animaux – le chat et le rat – au lieu des humains. Louis nous fit signe de la laisser bouder en paix et de faire semblant de rien. Reprenant sa place à table, il termina ses œufs et son lard, froids.

**OoO**

La jument qui avait pouliné devait retourner chez son propriétaire et Giuseppe devait s'en charger. Hélène décida de l'accompagner pour saluer l'épouse du fermier qui s'était cassé la jambe. Elle fit un signe discret à Louis qui le comprit et il nous annonça qu'il allait l'accompagner, lui aussi. Elizabeth aurait bien aimé les suivre, mais il fut décidé qu'elle resterait avec nous deux. Elle était trop petite et il commençait à faire froid, dehors. Hélène voulait qu'elle passe la soirée avec nous dans le but de recoller les morceaux entre nous et elle.

Le comte était fort marqué du peu d'intérêt que la petite lui accordait, l'ignorant superbement, quoiqu'il fasse ou dise. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être complice avec sa fille, il était au supplice. Elle l'avait remarqué et en jouait, puisque cela touchait son père.

Le problème se posa avec moi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cela ne m'affectait pas le moindre du monde. Du moins, je ne le montrai pas étant donné que je savais que sa réaction boudeuse suite aux révélations ne durerait pas éternellement. Sa réaction m'avait tout de même fait mal, à Hélène encore plus. Il avait bien été question de confier l'enfant à naître à un orphelinat... C'était Louis qui avait supplié pour que l'on ne place l'enfant dans ce genre d'institution, mais dans une famille d'accueil.

Elizabeth avait mis le doigt là où cela nous faisait le plus mal.

**OoO**

Les autres partis, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois avec nous-même. Elizabeth boudait, son père souffrait et moi, je voulais penser à autre chose. Ayant décidé de pousser une petite exploration chez le fermier qui brutalisait les animaux et je sellai Némésis pour aller fureter dans le coin. Louis avait pris Pharaon, Giuseppe et Hélène étaient partis sur les deux autres chevaux du comte.

Ne restait en box que le fougueux étalon Sun, l'étalon Espagnol et la jument arabe. Mon choix s'était porté tout naturellement sur la jument, la connaissant mieux que les autres, hormis Pharaon.

– Vous comptez faire quoi, exactement ? me demanda l'Italien tandis que je mettais le pied dans l'étrier.

Il était sorti pour connaître mes projets et je remarquai la frimousse de la petite qui regardait par la fenêtre, croyant que je ne l'apercevrai pas.

– Observer, répondis-je laconiquement.

– Bon sang, Holmes, grogna-t-il tout en retenant la jument qui ne demandait qu'à partir. Cet homme a balancé la portée de sa chienne dans le ruisseau. Ça ne se fait pas, je suis d'accord et les conséquences auraient pu être _très_ fâcheuses pour ma fille. Point final ! J'irai m'expliquer avec lui avant mon départ et je peux vous garantir qu'il aura du mal à manger autre chose que des aliments liquides durant plus de six mois.

La jument trépignait et piaffait d'impatience.

– Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, mais en attendant, moi je vais jusque là, rétorquai-je en ramenant les rênes dans ma main droite.

D'un claquement de langue, je m'éloignai au petit trot.


	23. VI : Chap 281 : L'accident

**Chapitre 281 : L'accident**

Une fois arrivé dans les environs de la ferme, je laissai la jument tout près d'un arbre, sans la lier et je me dirigeai vers la ferme.

Tapis dans un bosquet, j'observai l'homme qui travaillait dans la cour de la ferme, passant avec une brouette chargée de paille. La roue était défoncée parce que la brouette tressautait à chaque tour de roue. Pas de trace du grand chien dans les environs.

Trebaldi ne comprenait pas la raison de ma présence en ces lieux. Pourtant, elle était dictée parce qu'un léger détail avait attiré mon attention lors de notre première visite et je m'étais étonné de ne pas apercevoir...

Je m'interrompis dans mes pensées car une chose venait d'attirer mon attention et confirmer l'exactitude de mes déductions. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une vague idée que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Maintenant, elle venait de prendre forme. Je savais bien que j'avais raison ! Le comte ne savait pas observer. Tout le monde voyait mais n'observait pas.

Juste à temps, en plus. D'ici quelques instants, cela aurait disparu. Ingénieux lorsque l'on ne possède pas de cochons ou un élevage de poules. Et dans ce cas-ci, ce n'était pas les cinq malheureuses poules qui allaient l'aider.

Ne sachant rien faire d'autre – les preuves n'allaient pas s'envoler – je quittai le bosquet à reculons, prenant garde de ne pas déchirer mes vêtements puisque je n'en avais pas de rechange.

Lorsque je sorti enfin de l'entrelacs de branchages, je me retrouvai face au grand chien qui retroussa ses babines instantanément. Puis, me reconnaissant, elle agita sa queue et vint fourrer sa grosse gueule dans ma main, se trémoussant comme une folle, contente qu'elle était de me voir, me poussant à l'aide de sa masse imposante, me faisant reculer dans le bosquet, presque.

Sûr qu'avec le maître violent qu'elle avait, une personne qui la caressait devenait instantanément un ami pour elle.

Malheureusement, ses aboiements de joie et ses couinements attirèrent l'attention du fermier qui se dirigea vers le bosquet derrière lequel je me tenais. La fourche dans la main, il devait avoir envie de rosser son chien qui s'était fait la belle.

Me dépêchant de m'enfuir, je couru me réfugier dans le bois, suivis par le chien. Hors de question de me faire surprendre.

« Misère », pensai-je en essayant de me défaire de la présence un peu trop encombrante du chien. Le fermier ne devrait pas me chercher bien loin pour me retrouver, il lui suffisait de suivre le bruit que faisait le chien. Si j'arrivais à la lisière du bois avant lui, je pourrais m'y cacher, sauf si la chienne restait à mes côtés. Et pour le coup, pas moyen de m'en défaire, mes gestes brusques étant interprétés comme une invitation au jeu, lui faisant ouvrir la gueule pour m'attraper les mains. La bête avait des crocs puissants qui me firent bien mal lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec ma main et mes doigts. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à me mordre, dans ma précipitation, ma main était entrée toute seule dans sa gueule ouverte.

Le fermier vit mon dos avant que je ne puisse être tout à fait à l'abri. Croyant avoir affaire avec un malandrin, il tira un coup de feu en l'air, ce qui eut pour effet de faire détaller le chien. Moi, ce qui me fit peur, c'est que cela fasse fuir la jument qui m'attendait, non liée en plus !

Cette partie du bois était assez touffue et j'avançais péniblement, ayant évité le sentier pour me mettre hors de danger des coups de feu intempestif, coupant à travers les arbres. Pas le choix, je devais retourner à l'endroit où j'avais laissé Némésis. Si elle était toujours là... En allant tout droit, je devais la retrouver.

Le coup de feu suivant fit éclater l'écorce de l'arbre sur ma gauche. Un éclat me coupa la joue. J'entendis le déclic et l'homme ouvrit sa carabine pour la recharger, jurant lorsqu'il se brûla avec le canon chaud de l'arme.

Sautant au-dessus d'un tronc d'arbre abattu, je poursuivis ma route. Arrivé dans la clairière, je constatai que la jument avait disparu.

« Diable, jurai-je en moi-même. Il va falloir faire le chemin à pied ».

– Reviens ici, maraud !

Haletant à cause d'un manque flagrant d'exercice physique, je me dirigeai vers le coupe-feu pour tenter de me cacher quelque part. Un bruit de branches cassées se fit entendre sur ma gauche et je vis débouler la jument, peu effrayée, qui venait à ma rencontre. Incapable de sauter en selle au galop comme un vrai cosaque, il me fallait éviter à tout prix de lui laisser prendre de l'allure comme on le lui avait appris.

Attrapant une des rênes pour la stopper, je me dépêchai de me hisser sur la selle afin de lui faire reprendre le galop au plus vite pour échapper aux balles.

Las, dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié que j'avais desserré la sangle d'un cran. Ce fut lorsque je portai mon poids dans l'étrier et que je sentis la selle tourner que cela me revint en mémoire.

Tant pis ! Pas le temps de ressangler. Il n'y avait qu'un cran de retiré, additionné du ventre que la jument avait dégonflé. Me dépêchant, je pus tout de même monter tandis que le fermier arrivait dans mon dos. Une poussée avec le pied droit remit la selle au bon endroit et je fis claquer ma langue pour lui faire prendre le galop, tout en faisant attention de bien garder l'équilibre, de ne pas appuyer plus sur un étrier que l'autre, afin de ne pas faire tourner la selle et me retrouver au sol.

Le dernier coup de feu fit accélérer la jument mais elle ne s'emballa pas pour autant. Une fois hors de danger, je l'arrêtai et en profitai pour la sangler correctement sans même mettre pied à terre.

Je revins chez le comte au petit trot, laissant la jument régler son allure elle-même.

Ce fut Liza qui vit la première mon estafilade à la joue. J'avais bouchonné la jument avant de rentrer, profitant de l'occasion pour réfléchir dans le silence de l'écurie.

– Un problème, Holmes ? demanda le comte en posant son livre et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il déposa devant moi la trousse de secours, sortant désinfectant, cotons et taffetas. Ouvrant la bouteille, il imbiba un morceau de coton et me le présenta.

– Vous le faites vous-même ou dois-je vous aider ? proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Attrapant le coton, je le passai sur la coupure. Elizabeth tint absolument à poser le sparadrap sur ma coupure.

– Holmes, vous devriez laisser tomber, me glissa le comte en se servant un verre et en déposant un autre devant moi. C'est un rustre, il n'aime pas que l'on tourne autour de sa ferme. Pourquoi cherchez-vous midi à quatorze heures ? Seriez-vous en manque d'affaires que vous vouliez à tout prix trouver quelque comportement suspect chez n'importe qui ?

– Il y a autre chose, glissai-je en prenant le verre de pur malt qu'il venait de me servir.

– Oui, il y a votre propre lubie à déceler du suspect là où il n'y en a pas ! Une envie de gratter le vernis alors qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un crétin qui a lancé des chiots dans l'eau.

Restant silencieux, je portai le verre à mes lèvres et savourai le breuvage. Le comte savait choisir ses whiskys.

– Vous cherchez trop le mystère, Holmes, rigola doucement le comte.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire discret et je continuai à savourer le contenu de mon verre.

Elizabeth jouait paisiblement devant la cheminée avec sa poupée tandis que son père s'occupait avec ses livres de comptes. La petite n'avait presque pas desserré les lèvres, boudant toujours, au grand dam de son père.

Puisque j'avais dans le projet d'écrire une monographie intitulée « Sur l'utilité des chiens dans le travail de l'enquêteur » je me dis que c'était le bon moment pour la commencer, ou du moins constituer l'ébauche avec les différentes parties que j'allais aborder.

Le silence s'installa et régna en maître longtemps, juste entrecoupé par le chiot qui gratta à la porte et réclama sa pitance, le chaton aussi. Le comte nourri les deux affamés et se réinstalla à la table, jetant de fréquent coups d'œil à sa fille, inquiet et indisposé par son silence.

Au bout de deux heures, alors que le soir était déjà tombé, le comte se leva, s'étira et ferma son livre de comptes. Sortant sa montre, il la consulta et en conclu que vu l'heure tardive, certains ne rentreraient pas cette nuit.

– Et où passeront-ils la nuit ? m'enquis-je.

– Ils se trouvaient plus proches de la maison du comte Ellington que de chez nous, m'expliqua l'Italien. De plus, la route qui y mène est large et belle, plus facile à emprunter dans le noir que les petits chemins et sentiers dans les bois qui mènent ici. Je connais le comte depuis longtemps, à une époque où je n'étais pas riche et encore marin.

Je haussai les sourcils. Un comte qui discutait avec un marin ?

– Hem, toussota le comte en baissant la voix, jetant un coup d'œil vers la petite pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien occupée avec ses poupées. En fait, j'ai croisé sa route dans les quartiers où certaines femmes exercent certaines prestations bien particulières, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dans ces tripots clandestins, il y avait des joueurs de cartes et des femmes qui se faisaient payer. Nous avons commencé par les poings. Il m'accusait d'avoir triché aux cartes et pour une fois, je n'avais pas triché ! (Il gloussa discrètement et baissa encore plus la voix). Il faut dire que la veille, je lui avais soufflé une fille sous les yeux. Il avait peu apprécié le fait que la fille crie bien fort qu'il se comportait comme un lapin au lit, d'après une... collègue à elle. C'est quand il a entendu un de mes collègues marins m'apostropher par mon nom de famille pour me signaler d'arrêter de me battre qu'il a reconnu le nom de mon cher père. Il ne me croyait pas et j'ai dû lui donner force de détails pour prouver ma filiation. Lorsque je l'ai revu, je n'étais plus marin, mais je connaissais certains secrets sur lui. Ma bouche restera close à jamais, je le lui ai assuré. Depuis, il me respecte et me tient en haute estime.

Le mari d'Hélène avait donc connu des femmes avant de changer d'orientation... Ayant reçu l'explication, je me replongeai dans mon ébauche pendant que l'Italien enfilait son manteau.

– Tu vas où ? lui demanda la petite, relevant la tête.

– Voir si tout va bien aux chevaux et les soigner. Tu viens avec moi ?

Elle hésita un instant, réfléchissant sur la marche à suivre. Boudait-elle encore ? Sûrement, juste pour faire durer le supplice. Elle mourait d'envie d'aller avec son père, mais juste par orgueil, elle refuserait de l'accompagner. D'un geste rageur, elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, lui signifiant son refus.

– Ma puce, fit son père peiné de son comportement boudeur. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, je sais que nous t'avons caché de nombreux faits, mais s'il te plaît, arrête la bouderie. Cela ne mènera à rien.

– Vous m'avez presque abandonné, fit-elle en haussant les épaules de mépris. Maman a failli le faire et...

– Arrêtes ça de suite ! criai-je en tapant mon poing sur la table, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ta mère et moi avons agit comme des imbéciles, d'accord ! Crois-moi, cela nous pèsera toute notre vie, nos erreurs commises. Le passé est le passé, cela ne sert à rien d'accrocher une lanterne dans son dos pour l'éclairer. Éclairons plutôt le futur. En plus, ne te plaint pas de ta mère, elle a agi pour le mieux. Des mères comme elle, tous les enfants en rêvent. Ne la blâme pas.

– M'en fiche, fit-elle bougonne, haussant les épaules tout en baissant les yeux. Si j'ai envie de bouder, je boude. Je te parle plus, tu m'as abandonné.

– Oh mais je t'en prie, boude, seulement, me moquai-je. Tu peux même ne plus m'adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. C'est toi qui te punis, pas moi. Garde bien à l'esprit que le jour où tu auras besoin de moi, je passerai mon chemin, puisque tu m'as boudé.

Trebaldi resta avec la bouche ouverte d'étonnement, se demandant ce qui venait de me passer par la tête. Elizabeth aussi. La voyant bien réceptive, je poursuivis :

– Tu n'es pas la première à bouder, tu sais, lui expliquai-je en joignant le bout de mes doigts. Une autre l'a fait bien avant toi. Au début, j'ai eu mal, ne comprenant pas la raison de cet acte puéril. Au fil des années, je m'y suis fait et je l'ai laissée se complaire dans la bouderie et l'indifférence à mon égard. Seulement voilà, un jour, elle est tombée gravement malade, l'issue mortelle ne faisant aucun doute et voulu me parler afin de se faire pardonner de toutes ces années de silence. Peine perdue, j'ai tourné mes talons et je suis parti. Il était trop tard pour changer et elle est morte sans que je l'eusse pardonné. Alors, continue à te faire de la bile, moi, je m'en moque. Le chagrin, au bout du compte, sera pour toi, comme ce fut le cas pour elle. Ma vie est à Londres et d'ici quelques temps, je n'aurais plus la vision de ta mine sombre. Tant mieux !

Ayant fini, je me frottai les mains vigoureusement et me replongeai dans ma future monographie. Les larmes ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps et elle pleura tout en m'apostrophant :

– Méchant que tu es !

– Et encore, répondis-je en la toisant, tu ne me connais pas. Tu as raison, boudes.

– Papa, hurla-t-elle en courant vers lui, les bras tendu. Il est méchant avec moi.

Au moment où le comte allait prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler, j'intervins.

– NON ! criai-je, stupéfiant une fois de plus l'enfant et son père. Interdiction de la prendre dans vos bras et de la consoler. Puisque mademoiselle boude, puisque mademoiselle ne veut pas nous adresser la parole, qu'elle se débrouille sans nous ! Que sa bouderie aille jusqu'au bout. La dernière qui l'a fait est restée silencieuse durant quinze longues années et a serré les dents chaque fois qu'elle avait envie de m'adresser la parole. Suis ses traces, tu es bien partie. Tu seras malheureuse toute ta vie, mais tu l'auras voulu.

Je m'abstins, volontairement, d'ajouter que sa bouderie entraînerait qu'elle devrait se passer de l'aide de ses parents pour se nourrir et se vêtir, ne voulant pas qu'elle change son fusil d'épaule pour des prétextes aussi futiles. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne autrement.

– Holmes ! s'exclama le comte, choqué par mes paroles. Vous oubliez que vous vous adressez à un enfant.

La petite se tenait au milieu de la pièce, pleurant à chaudes larmes, répétant à l'envi que j'étais un très vilain monsieur.

– Une enfant qui, à cet âge là, commence à jouer avec l'affection que lui porte son père – c'est à dire vous – en boudant et en feignant l'indifférence, alors qu'il n'en est rien, ne mérite pas que je m'intéresse à son sort. Une autre a fait cela avant elle et cela n'a apporté que du malheur. Cette femme avait le droit d'être en colère, c'était légitime et plus grave qu'ici, mais elle l'a dirigé sur un innocent, en plus du coupable. Le coupable, c'était normal, mais pas l'innocente victime. Tout cela à cause d'un orgueil mal placé et de promesses faites sous l'emprise de la colère et de la haine. Je refuse que Liza fasse de même.

– Mais,... balbutia le comte, ne comprenant pas de qui je voulais parler, ne connaissant pas ma jeunesse et encore moins ma très chère mère.

Je me tournai vers lui et posai mon index sur ma poitrine.

– JE suis coupable de négligence et j'ai porté des œillères, d'accord. Mais pas vous, monsieur le comte. Cet enfant n'a pas le droit de _vous_ faire des reproches. À sa mère encore moins, étant donné qu'elle est incapable de savoir ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place...

– Tu es méchant, pleurnicha Elizabeth en serrant sa poupée contre elle, n'osant pas se réfugier dans les bras de son père.

– Uniquement dans le but de t'empêcher de faire une grave erreur, lui répondis-je avec douceur. Si je dois te secouer pour que tu comprennes, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Il est hors de question que le passé se reproduise encore une fois. Il est bien trop destructeur, même reproduit à ta petite échelle.

Sa poupée en main, elle me regarda avec crainte.

– Je suis petite et je comprends pas tout, se défendit-elle.

– Je le sais aussi, Liza, fis-je avec la voix aussi douce que possible. Ce n'est pas en te comportant ainsi que tu résoudras tes problèmes. Arrêtes d'y penser, ne te torture pas l'esprit avec tout ça ou avec ce qui aurait pu se passer, tu te fais plus de mal que de bien. Et tu fais du mal aux autres, surtout à tes parents. Tu es encore jeune, profite de la vie et réjouis toi d'être dans une bonne famille où tout va bien. Si tu connaissais certaines, tu aurais honte de ton comportement envers tes parents.

Craintivement elle s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

– Tu es fâché sur moi ?

– Non, répondis-je en posant ma main sur sa tête. Je te demande juste d'arrêter d'en vouloir à la terre entière et surtout à ta famille. Tu leur fais du mal en te comportant de pareille manière. Tu vas avec ton père ?

– Oui ! répondit-elle en me souriant.

Elle me quitta précipitamment et couru vers l'endroit où se trouvait ses chaussures et son manteau.

– Je vais avec toi, papa, déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

– Ça me fait très plaisir, répondit ce dernier en me jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et je soupirai longuement.

« Bon sang, me dis-je ne me prenant la tête. Ces enfants sont avec des parents qui s'intéressent à eux, qui les aiment, contrairement à ce que moi j'ai vécu. Merveilleux pour eux, non ? Sans doute que non. Entre le blond qui refusait de discuter avec Alessandro et la cadette qui boudait, qui s'introspectait même un peu trop et qui en voulait à tout le monde, avec en sus un caractère digne d'une girouette par temps de grand vent, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge ! ».

Ensuite, je me remis au travail.

Ayant déjà moi même fait l'expérience d'utiliser le flair canin pour retrouver la trace d'un homme dans une enquête, je savais l'importance que le chien pouvait avoir. Watson l'avait intitulée « Le signe des quatre ». Moi, je l'aurais intitulée « Le mariage de mon Boswell avec ma cliente » puisque ce cher Watson avait épousé Mary Morstan peu de temps après et m'avait lâchement abandonné, seul dans notre ancien meublé. Son épouse n'avait même pas la décence de le laisser participer à mes enquêtes. Pourtant, elle aurait dû comprendre que Watson était un homme aimant l'action, la recherchant même, surtout quand elle se présentait à lui. Le reste du temps, quand il vivait à Baker Street, il restait oisif.

Trempant ma plume dans l'encrier, je m'apprêtais à poursuivre ma phrase sur mon étude lorsque j'entendis les petits pas précipités d'Elizabeth sur la terre battue dehors. Elle courait. J'entendais même son souffle irrégulier. Diable, que se passait-il ?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle couru vers moi en pleurant et en hurlant :

– Papa est mort !

Ses mains m'agrippèrent la manche et me tirèrent vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui demandais-je en restant septique. Liza, reste calme et explique-moi !

Sa respiration était hachée à cause de la peur et de la course dehors. Elle me débita tout en un seul morceau :

– Un monsieur dans l'écurie, Sun est en liberté, papa a reçu un coup de pied de Sun, il est mort et il bouge plus. Vite !

– Nom de Dieu, ne pus-je m'empêcher de jurer à voix haute. Reste ici, Liza.

– Non, je vais avec toi, hurla-t-elle en trépignant. Mon papa est mort.

Elle éclata en sanglot et je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle.

Ne sachant pas ce que j'allais trouver dans l'écurie, je lui ordonnai une nouvelle fois de rester à l'intérieur, de fermer la porte derrière moi et de pousser le verrou.

Bondissant dehors, je couru en direction des écuries en proie avec mille questions et une peur sourde qui me tenaillait les entrailles. Elle avait parlé d'un monsieur dans les écuries, de l'étalon Sun qui était en liberté et de son père qui avait reçu un coup de pied du cheval. Dieu du ciel, si le comte s'était fait tuer par un coup de sabot de son cheval... Je n'osais même pas penser à la douleur que sa mort provoquerait chez Elizabeth et les autres. Hélène aurait du mal à y faire face, mais la petite encore plus.

En arrivant près du bâtiment qui abritait les écuries, j'entendis le martèlement des sabots ferrés d'un cheval. Il tournait en rond, complètement affolé à en juger par cette allure d'enfer qu'il menait dans cet espace clos. Il dut rater un tournant car j'entendis ses fers riper sur le sol ainsi que le fracas de son corps percutant une porte de box.

J'écartai prudemment la porte pour me glisser à l'intérieur. Un simple coup d'œil me fit comprendre que Liza avait dit vrai, hélas. Son père était bien couché de tout son long sur le sol. Immobile, malgré le bruit assourdissant du cheval qui galopait comme un dément.

Les écuries étaient un bâtiment rectangulaire, les box ayant été construit sur les longueurs et sur le mur du fond. Un des murs, sur sa largeur, n'avait pas de box puisque c'était là que se trouvait la porte principale, celle par où les chevaux entraient et sortaient. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait juste une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur et qui menait aux différents paddocks ou aux prairies.

Au milieu, il y avait une sorte d'îlot central qui comprenait un box – celui dans lequel la jument avait pouliné – ainsi que la sellerie et l'endroit où l'on stockait la nourriture pour les chevaux, les brouettes, fourches et tout le matériel. La configuration faisait en sorte que le couloir central – large de deux mètres – était un rectangle, lui aussi, et donnait la possibilité de vaquer partout sans devoir revenir sur ses pas. L'étalon, échappé du box par je ne sais quelle main malveillante, galopait en rond – enfin, en rectangle – dans l'écurie, faisant tout le tour avant de revenir à son point de départ.

Là, il passa devant mon nez au galop, la queue en panache, la tête très haute, les yeux exorbités, les naseaux frémissants, la respiration haletante, de l'écume couvrant son encolure et son poitrail, sans parler d'une estafilade sur l'épaule. Son galop était décousu, le cheval avait eu peur et il cherchait une sortie. Ne la trouvant pas, il s'énervait, paniquait et continuerait sa course sans fin, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Chacun des tournants à angles droits qu'il négociait à cette vitesse menaçaient de le faire s'étaler de tout son long. Plusieurs fois ses fers ripèrent sur le sol, laissant de longues traces blanches là où les clous mordirent le revêtement. Malgré tout, il se rétablissait et continuait de tourner comme un dément.

Heureusement que, dans sa fuite en avant, il avait tout de même le réflexe de ne pas piétiner son maître et de sauter par dessus son corps. Pour combien de temps ?

Première chose à faire : courir vers le comte, l'attraper par les pieds et le tirer dans le box vide. Heureusement que la porte était plaquée contre le box voisin et n'entravait pas la course de l'étalon. Je devais aussi vérifier si, avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas seulement groggy. Ensuite, il me faudrait calmer le cheval et l'arrêter. Ou le contraire : le calmer et l'arrêter ensuite. Si je voulais sortir et ramener le comte à la maison, je n'avais pas le choix.

Prudemment, j'entrai dans le bâtiment, le dos plaqué au mur pour ne pas me faire renverser par le cheval. Dans un premier temps, je pouvais m'abriter dans l'espace vide qui se trouvait entre le mur à ma droite et le premier box. En me faufilant dedans, je gagnais un peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'au corps étendu.

Je n'étais pas un homme de Dieu, mais je me surpris à croiser les doigts et implorer le ciel qu'il soit toujours vivant et si possible, pas trop amoché.

Sun passa devant moi et je me ruai à sa suite, sans aller trop vite pour ne pas lui faire peur un peu plus. Immédiatement, je me faufilai dans l'espace et décidai de me diriger vers le comte en progressant de box en box. Il se trouvait au niveau du cinquième et entre lui et moi, il n'y avait que des box vides ! Les trois chevaux qui les occupaient étaient ceux qu'Hélène et les autres avaient pris et Némésis se trouvait dans le box numéro six, là où je l'avais rentrée tout à l'heure. Les portes étaient fermées mais pas au verrou, il me serait facile de les ouvrir et d'attendre le passage du galopeur fou. La première fut négociée parfaitement et une fois le cheval passé, je sortis, refermai la porte derrière moi pour éviter qu'il ne modifie sa trajectoire et piétine le comte ou ne percute la porte, tout simplement.

J'en étais au deuxième lorsque la porte principale s'ouvrit et que Elizabeth pénétra dans le bâtiment et vit le cheval sauter au-dessus du corps immobile de son père.

– Papa, cria-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle. Il est mort...

– Sors ! lui criai-je en montrant la direction de la porte.

Peine perdue, elle entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers moi alors que Sun négociait déjà le virage qui le mènerait dans la seconde longueur du couloir. Ensuite, il arriverait dans celui de la porte et percuterait l'enfant...

Tétanisée par l'arrivée proche de l'étalon et la présence de son père étendu sur le sol, elle resta pétrifiée au milieu de l'allée tandis que le cheval allait en arriver au dernier angle droit.

Sortant du box, je me ruai vers elle, l'empoignai vigoureusement avec mon bras droit et je la poussai dans l'espace vide entre le mur et le premier box. Un peu trop violemment parce que elle cria quand sa tête cogna le mur.

L'espace n'était pas très large et encore moins grand, le concepteur du box ayant un peu mal calculé le positionnement de la cloison. Elizabeth était protégée, mais pas moi ! Une partie de mon côté dépassait et déjà le cheval revenait. S'il négociait mal le tournant ou dérapait, j'allais me le prendre.

Sun arrivait au galop rapide, mais malgré le fait qu'il dérapa dans le tournant, il ne me toucha pas.

– Mais tu es folle ? chuchotai-je à l'enfant. Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison ! Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe de ton père, si tu es dans le chemin ?

– Mon papa est mort, pleura-t-elle en s'agrippant à ma chemise.

Ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs, je m'abstins de lui signaler qu'on ne mourrait pas toujours d'un coup de sabot d'un cheval... Même si le souvenir d'un palefrenier de mon père hantait ma mémoire depuis quelques minutes. Lui aussi, un jour, avait reçu un coup de pied... et il en était mort.

– Ne bouge pas ! lui ordonnai-je en lui tendant mon mouchoir. Restes là et ne sors sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entends ?

Elle hocha la tête, le visage ruisselant de larmes et le nez qui coulait.

– Tu feras « hoho » à chaque fois que Sun arrivera à l'angle là-bas, lui dis-je en désignant l'angle qui menait au couloir de la porte d'entrée.

Au moins, cela l'occuperait et lui donnerai l'impression qu'elle était indispensable, même si je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me prévienne de l'arrivée de l'équidé.

Mon pouce lui caressa la joue et dès que l'étalon fut passé, je couru en direction du comte. Le bâtiment n'était pas énorme et la bête en faisait vite le tour. Plus le temps de prendre mes précautions, surtout qu'au dernier passage, Sun avait sauté moins haut. M'abaissant juste un instant afin de contrôler son pouls avant de le traîner, je ne sentis rien. Pourtant, sa cage thoracique bougeait doucement. Un bon point, il respirait. Une voix au fond de ma tête me rappela que le palefrenier de mon père respirait encore lorsque son collègue s'était penché sur lui, il y a de ça très longtemps.

Empoignant ses pieds, j'allais commencer à le tirer lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Elizabeth. Sun arrivait déjà au niveau du couloir où la porte se trouvait et je n'aurais pas le temps de traîner le comte dans le box.

Alors, jouons le tout pour le tout.

Me postant devant l'Italien étendu, j'allai à la rencontre de l'étalon en levant mes bras en l'air, en les agitant et en criant bien fort, comptant sur le fait que la bête devait être épuisée par ses incessants galops. Il fallait qu'il ait peur de moi et qu'il arrête sa course.

Arrivant au dernier tournant –celui qui menait dans notre couloir –, il me vit et mes gestes lui firent peur. Sa vitesse était tout de même moins élevée ayant dû ralentir un peu dans le tournant. Malgré tout, c'était encore trop rapide. L'étalon freina, tendant ses antérieurs et glissant sur ses postérieurs, abaissant son arrière-main dans le but de freiner sur place. Ses mouvements furent saccadés, ses fers dérapèrent sur le sol et il chuta lourdement, la tête percutant une des portes du box. Groggy, il se releva assez vite, secouant sa tête dans tous les sens, prêt à continuer sa course folle. Ça, je devais l'en empêcher !

Les licols ainsi que la corde de chacun des chevaux se trouvaient accrochés aux barreaux des box, pendus à un crochet, j'en attrapai un au hasard et me dirigeai vers l'étalon qui repartait en sens inverse et au trot, secouant toujours sa tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de son mal.

Repassant au-dessus du corps immobile de l'Italien, j'allai à la rencontre de l'étalon, mais dans l'autre sens. Quand il me vit, il refit demi-tour, mais toujours à moitié sonné, ses mouvements manquaient de souplesse et de rapidité. J'en profitai pour lancer la corde par-dessus son encolure, mais le bougre, d'un mouvement désordonné s'en défit. Repartant une fois de plus en sens inverse, je dus accélérer pour me poster à sa hauteur et, une fois arrivé à l'angle du mur, je l'attrapai par l'encolure, avec mon bras, tout en le coinçant dans le coin. Le cheval prit peur et tenta de me bousculer. Pourtant, je devais absolument passer la corde et faire le tour de son encolure, sinon, je n'arriverais pas à faire jeu égal avec lui. Il était plus fort que moi.

Il allait m'échapper lorsque j'eus l'idée, à l'aide de ma main gauche, de lui empoigner la lèvre supérieure. Je l'emprisonnai en serrant et en tordant au maximum sa lèvre. C'était barbare, mais le seul moyen d'en venir à bout était de lui faire un tord-nez de fortune. Il était moins efficace que celui réalisé au moyen d'une corde et d'un bâton que l'on serrait, mais cela suffirait à le calmer. L'animal se tranquillisa et je pus enrouler la corde autour de son encolure et ensuite lui passer le licol.

Me contentant d'une tape sur encolure pour le remercier, je l'attachai à un des anneaux devant un autre box et j'attrapai une vieille couverture qui traînait pour lui couvrir le dos et l'arrière-main. La bête était essoufflée et avait la respiration saccadée. Elizabeth, voyant le cheval attaché, sortit de son renfoncement et couru vers son père en l'appelant.

Me dépêchant, je courus vers eux. Elizabeth était à côté de lui et elle lui souleva la tête pour tenter de le réveiller.

– Elizabeth, non ! criai-je.

Sursautant, elle laissa retomber la tête du pauvre Italien qui retomba le sol, me faisant grimacer et craindre le pire.

La petite, perturbée par tout ce qui venait d'arriver se mit à pleurer de plus belle. M'agenouillant devant elle, je lui pris le visage dans mes mains.

– Il est par terre et tu veux pas que je l'aide ? sanglota-t-elle, se méprenant sur l'interdiction que je lui avais faite de lui prendre la tête.

Comment expliquer à une enfant les dangers de soulever la tête d'une personne qui était peut-être victime d'un traumatisme crânien ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que par son geste, elle pouvait avoir fait empirer les lésions ou le paralyser pour le restant de ses jours ?

– Liza, ma puce, lui dis-je en essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Ton papa a sans doute un gros bobo à la tête et le fait de la lui soulever, ce n'est pas bon. Si Watson était là, il confirmerait.

J'évitai de la perturber en peu plus en lui disant que la laisser retomber, c'était encore pire. Ma foi, je dus mal m'y prendre car les sanglots redoublèrent.

– J'ai fait mal à papa ? fit-elle en se ruant dans mes bras, tout en évitant de marcher sur son pauvre père.

– Je ne sais pas, ma puce, soupirai-je devant ce qui nous attendait peut-être au tournant. Pour cela, je dois regarder.

– Le docteur qui était ton ami est parti, renifla-t-elle. T'es pas docteur, toi ?

– Non, mais j'ai vécu assez longtemps avec ce même docteur et j'ai des notions d'anatomie. Va me chercher un morceau de chiffon, pas trop sale, passe le sous l'eau et ramène-le moi.

– Oui...

– Et interdiction de passer tout près du cheval !

– Oui, promis.

Je contrôlai le pouls de notre inconscient et constatai qu'il battait correctement. Tout à l'heure, dans la précipitation, je ne l'avais pas senti.

Me levant, je partis en quête d'une couverture pour le couvrir et éviter qu'il ne prenne froid. Il ne faisait pas chaud et moi-même, je ressentais quelques frissons maintenant que j'étais à l'arrêt après avoir couru. Pénétrant dans la sellerie, je mis la main sur une épaisse couverture et empruntai pour moi le vieux manteau que Louis avait mis ce matin.

La petite se tenait à côté de son père, un chiffon dans les mains et l'eau s'égouttait en flaques sur le sol. Le prenant en main, je le tordis et le posai sur le front du méditerranéen.

– Passe doucement le chiffon sur son front, lui demandai-je pendant que je couvrais le blessé de la couverture.

Elle lui tamponna le visage et le front tout doucement, tout en lui demandant de se réveiller. L'angoisse se lisait sur son visage encore tout barbouillé de larmes.

– Que s'est-il passé, l'interrogeai-je pour lui changer les idées.

– Papa et moi on est entré, il faisait tout noir, on a entendu un bruit et Sun a crié. Papa a allumé et il a vu que quelqu'un s'enfuyait par l'autre porte. Sun était comme fou dans son box. Papa a vu qu'il saignait, il a ouvert la porte, est entré dans le box et Sun s'est tourné et lui a donné un coup de pied. Papa est tombé loin, contre le mur et le cheval est sortit du box, fou. J'ai vu que Sun était blessé car il saignait. Papa avait failli courir derrière le monsieur, mais il avait pas osé car j'étais avec lui et le cheval avait crié parce qu'il avait eu mal. C'est son préféré, Sun. J'ai peur...

– Il est vivant, Liza, c'est déjà une bonne chose, lui dis-je pour la rassurer, sans savoir quelles lésions il pouvait avoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>Ne hurlez pas, j'aurais pu couper plus vite et vous laisser dans le doute...

(1) Un **tord-nez** est un instrument de contention formé d'une cordelette ou d'une lanière de cuir en boucle fixée à l'extrémité d'un bâton, avec lequel on serre la lèvre supérieure (le nez) des équidés pour les immobiliser. S'il est bien conçu et bien utilisé, il permet de libérer au niveau du cerveau des endorphines et des enképhalines qui ont une propriété analgésique.

Il est possible de confectionner un tord-nez avec un bâton épais et solide, que l'on perce à une extrémité d'un trou et où on passe une boucle de corde d'une trentaine de centimètres de longueur. Le tord-nez est glissé autour de la lèvre supérieure de l'animal, puis on passe la main à travers la boucle et on saisit la lèvre supérieure de l'animal. Il faut ensuite faire glisser la corde au-dessus de la main et tordre le bâton pour serrer la corde autour de la lèvre supérieure.

Le tord-nez ne doit être utilisé que le temps minimal requis. Il doit obligatoirement toujours être tenu par un des soigneurs afin d'éviter que celui-ci n'assomme quelqu'un si le cheval se défend avec le tord-nez libre.

Sources : Wikipedia


	24. VI : Chap 282 : Reprise de conscience

**Chapitre 282 : Reprise de conscience (Le 12 octobre 1889 au soir)  
><strong>

Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à l'eau contenue dans le chiffon que sa fille lui tamponnait sur le visage, mais notre blessé reprit conscience et entrouvrit les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois dans le but de reprendre ses esprits. Il tenta de porter ses mains à sa tête mais en fut incapable et elles retombèrent sur le sol, inertes.

– Papa ! s'était écriée Liza en se jetant sur son père pour lui serrer le cou.

– Liza ! m'écriai-je en la retirant en arrière. Il est blessé, arrête.

– Ma fille n'a rien ? murmura le comte.

Je dus, pour l'entendre, presque poser mon oreille non loin de ses lèvres. Il parlait très bas et avec difficulté.

– Elle va bien et le cheval aussi, fis-je pour le rassurer. Combien font deux fois cinq ?

– Mmmh, grommela-t-il en gémissant. Vous êtes devenue maîtresse d'école, Holmes ?

– Répondez à ma question, bougre d'imbécile, jurai-je. Elle est médicale !

– Cela fait dix, satané Anglais.

Il tenta de se redresser mais je l'en dissuadai vivement. Retirant la couverture, j'annonçai la couleur :

– Faisons les choses dans l'ordre : tout d'abord, nous allons vérifier que tout est opérationnel. Est-ce que vous pouvez sentir vos pieds ?

– Sont trop loin de mon nez, gémit-il sous la douleur, et de ce fait, rata sa tentative de ricaner à sa propre plaisanterie.

– Cessez de faire l'enfant, espèce de macaroni trop cuit ! l'insultai-je, ce qui le fit sourire. Si vous tenez à ne plus pouvoir prendre votre fille dans vos bras, continuez à vous comporter comme un imbécile, vous n'aurez aucun mal, c'est ce que vous faites de mieux. Ainsi, le jour de son mariage, vous n'aurez pas la possibilité de l'emmener jusqu'à l'autel, puisque vous serez en fauteuil roulant.

Ses lèvres murmurèrent des excuses quand il comprit que mes questions avaient un but médical et que je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de paralysie dans les membres inférieurs, ce qui aurait été plus grave. Mes sarcasmes n'étaient là que pour lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il risquait. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil, loin de là. Liza se méprit sur mon commentaire acerbe et me frappa l'épaule avec son chiffon humide, me traitant de « méchant », une fois de plus, sans même prendre attention à son père qui s'excusait de sa méprise.

– Arrête, ma puce, murmura son père. Monsieur Holmes a raison. Il est gentil d'y penser, au contraire. Fallait juste qu'il me secoue pour que je le comprenne. Bon, je commence...

Son pied gauche remua, puis il fit bouger le droit. Ensuite, il passa à ses jambes qu'il remua et leva péniblement.

– Ma cuisse me fait un mal de chien, grimaça-t-il en serrant les dents, la main posée sur sa cuisse droite. C'est là que j'ai reçu le coup de pied...

– Si la douleur est supportable, le fémur ne doit pas être cassé, alors, le rassurai-je. Au moins, tout le bas de votre corps est toujours opérationnel.

Comprenant intentionnellement ma phrase de travers, il sourit brièvement, me faisant soupirer d'exaspération. Certains hommes ne pensaient vraiment qu'à « ça ».

– Mes côtes me font horriblement mal, m'avoua-t-il, reprenant très vite son sérieux. C'est localisé du côté gauche. Sûrement quand j'ai percuté le mur... Je ne m'en souviens plus, tout est allé si vite. Ma cheville gauche aussi me fait mal. (1)

– Espérons que vos côtes soient juste froissées et pas cassées ou fêlées, alors, souhaitais-je car je connaissais les dangers d'une côte cassée quand elle touchait un poumon.

Et dans ce cas là, il risquait une hémorragie interne. La cheville devait juste être foulée car elle restait mobile, bien que douloureuse, et ne présentait pas de gonflements. Il avait dû se la froisser lors de sa chute. La violence du coup l'avait projeté en dehors du box, le faisant ensuite rebondir sur le mur de la sellerie qui se trouvait en face.

– La douleur est-elle violente ? demandai-je pour m'enquérir si les côtes étaient cassées ou froissées. Au moins, vous n'avez pas la respiration courte, signe qu'elles seraient cassées.

– Douloureuse, mais pas violente, tenta de se rassurer le comte.

– Est-ce que chaque mouvement du thorax la réveille ? poursuivis-je. Si vous éternuez, cela risque d'être extrêmement douloureux. Tousser serait-il de l'ordre du possible ?

Il toussota un peu et se crispa sous la douleur. Ne sachant que faire, je préférai ne prendre aucun risque.

– A surveiller ! De très près.

Il sourit brièvement encore une fois, préférant s'amuser avec le fait que j'allais le surveiller _de très près_, dans le but de masquer la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Ensuite, il leva ses bras, bougea son tronc – laissa passer un cri de souffrance malgré ses dents serrées – et enfin son cou, qu'il fit tourner de gauche à droite.

– Impression de m'être fait renverser par un train, mais tout à l'air de fonctionner, conclu-t-il. Vous êtes une mère pour moi, Holmes.

– Je veux juste ne rien laisser au hasard afin d'éviter que vous me fassiez des reproches plus tard, me défendis-je. Déplacez un peu votre tête sur la gauche que je vérifie si vous saignez.

Passant délicatement ma main sur sa tête, je lui palpai l'arrière du crâne et sentis de l'humidité. Mes doigts revinrent rouges : il saignait.

– Bon, vous avez une blessure à la tête, fis-je en m'essuyant les doigts sur la couverture. Il faudra surveiller l'évolution. Pour vous relever, vous allez rouler sur votre côté, celui qui ne vous fait pas mal, ensuite vous passerez sur le ventre et enfin à quatre pattes. Le tout en douceur ! Évitez de vous relever trop vite. Pour vous mettre droit, je vous aiderai et nous rentrerons à la maison.

– Le cheval, Holmes, s'écria-t-il subitement.

– Il est attaché, répondis-je en poussant la couverture un peu plus loin pour qu'il puisse se relever.

– S'il vous plaît, bouchonnez-le correctement, pansez sa plaie et rentrez-le dans le box.

– Bon sang ! m'emportai-je devant ce manque de bon sens. Vous êtes blessé, vous risquez une commotion cérébrale et vous me demandez de m'occuper du cheval ? Seriez-vous plus fou que je ne le pensais ?

– S'il vous plaît, monsieur Holmes, répéta-t-il comme une litanie, pouvez-vous vous occuper du cheval ? J'y tiens... Dans la sellerie, il y a du miel pour enduire sa blessure et une couverture avec des lanières, afin qu'elle reste bien en place. Bouchonnez-le, appliquez du miel sur la coupure et laissez-le au box avec une couverture. Vérifiez aussi qu'il ne boite pas.

– Je finirai pas croire que vous tenez plus à lui qu'à votre santé, maugréai-je en secouant ma tête.

– Je vais rester près de mon papa pendant que tu soignes le cheval, déclara Elizabeth en passant sa main froide près de mon cou, me serrant brièvement dans ses bras et déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Elle s'était relevée dès que je lui avais demandé de ne pas serrer le cou de son père, lors de sa reprise de conscience. Placidement, elle avait suivi toutes les opérations, mordillant son pouce d'anxiété. Moi, je me trouvais toujours à genoux quand elle passa sa main autour de mes épaules, frôlant mon cou de sa main gelée, avant de me serrer dans ses bras, me prenant au dépourvu.

– Bien, bien, me résignai-je, Elizabeth toujours collée contre moi. Mais avant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de rouler sur le côté afin que je puisse vous déposer sur la couverture. Watson dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas rester couché sur le sol froid, car ce n'est pas sain. À fortiori quand on est blessé.

Il acquiesça et roula pour se coucher sur le côté droit, grimaçant à cause de sa cuisse blessée. Prenant l'épaisse couverture, je la déposai sur le sol et le comte roula de nouveau pour se recoucher sur le dos, mais cette fois-ci, il ne reposait plus à même le sol. Je le couvris de mon manteau puisque la couverture se trouvait sous lui. Liza resta à ses côtés le temps que j'aille m'occuper de l'étalon qui s'était tout à fait calmé.

Les signes ne trompaient pas, il avait l'encolure dans le prolongement de son dos, la lèvre inférieure relâchée et dans le but de pouvoir rester immobile longtemps, il avait bloqué ses articulations, les rendant aussi dure que des piquets de clôture, reposant sur trois sabots seulement, un des postérieurs étant légèrement décollé du sol, afin de soulager ses membres tour à tour. Il dormait debout, presque.

M'approchant tout doucement de lui, sans faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer dans sa léthargie, lui parlant dans le but de ne pas me faire envoyer au tapis, moi aussi, je posai ma main sur son encolure. Le cheval était vraiment calmé car il appuya son chanfrein contre ma chemise et souffla bruyamment. Une vapeur l'entourait, s'échappant de son corps et montant vers le plafond. Retirant la couverture de fortune, je le bouchonnai vigoureusement avec de la paille, évitant l'estafilade qu'une main malveillante lui avait faite sur l'épaule. La douleur et la peur que cet inconnu lui avait faite avaient déclenché cette réaction en chaîne, lui faisant donner un coup de pied violent à son maître qui voulait juste le soigner. Le cheval avait beau être domestiqué, il restait un herbivore et la fuite demeurait depuis la nuit des temps son seul espoir de survie. La fuite ou les coups de pieds et de dents pour les plus agressifs, surtout les étalons.

Tout à mon bouchonnage, qui faisait plaisir à l'animal, surtout lorsque je lui frottai le tête qui était trempée de sueur, mon œil fut soudain attiré par une chose, dans un coin... Vu les derniers événements, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'investiguer sur les raisons de l'accident criminel, que le comte et sa fille avaient tué dans l'œuf en arrivant au bon moment. Laissant le cheval seul un instant, je me dirigeai vers le coin sombre et hochai la tête en découvrant une boîte d'allumettes ainsi qu'un flacon de produit inflammable, de l'essence de térébenthine (2). On ne voulait pas se contenter de faire du mal à un cheval, mais aussi de mettre le feu à tout le bâtiment ! Une allumette sur un ballot de paille qui se trouvait là et sur lequel on aurait versé la térébenthine... Et voilà un joli feu de joie pour le criminel.

Récupérant les indices, je revins au cheval et continuai mon travail. Une fois que son poil fut plus sec, je badigeonnai les différentes plaies de miel – après l'avoir désinfectée – et je le couvris à l'aide d'une couverture munie de sangles. L'examinant de plus près lorsque je le reconduisis dans un autre box, je constatai qu'il ne boitait pas. Quelques blessures aux membres inférieurs lors de la chute, mais rien de grave. Le miel allait aider à la cicatrisation.

Le comte soupira d'aise en apprenant que le cheval allait bien. Comme je l'avais dit, il exécuta mes conseils pour se relever en douceur et je l'aidai du mieux que je pouvais. D'équilibre instable, il dut prendre appui sur mon épaule. Le fait de se trouver à ma droite réveilla la douleur de ses côtes, mais je ne pouvais pas passer de l'autre côté puisque c'était sa cheville gauche qui était hors-concours.

– Ça va, papa ? demanda la petite en lui prenant la main.

– Oui, ma puce, marche devant, nous te suivons, ordonna son père.

– Minute, fis-je sur un ton péremptoire tout en me décalant un peu. Appuyez-vous sur moi avant que nous ne nous mettions en marche. Il reste un détail.

L'Italien me regarda bizarrement, se demandant ce qui me passait par la tête, sans doute. Me positionnant devant lui, son bras posé sur mon épaule et l'équilibre instable suite à sa jambe gauche non utilisée, je dressai mon index à hauteur de ses yeux.

– Suivez le cheminement de mon doigt sans déplacer votre tête, ordonnai-je. Seuls vos yeux doivent bouger !

– Holmes ! Que diable ?

– Si je portais une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope autour du cou, vous vous exécuteriez sans rouspéter, fis-je exaspéré. Parce que je suis un détective, vous tergiversez sans cesse. Vous avez reçu un coup à la tête, et c'est dangereux. Je voudrais juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Vérifier que vos pupilles ne sont pas inégales ou que vous avez une incapacité de bouger les yeux ensemble.

Il hocha la tête et suivi mon doigt sans bouger la tête, les yeux bougeant correctement. Watson faisait toujours ce petit exercice avec un patient victime d'une chute.

– Bon, il faudra de toute façon demander l'avis d'un médecin, conclu-je. Pas de nausées ou d'étourdissements ?

– Non, juste perte d'équilibre avec ma cheville...

– Allons-y, alors !

Difficilement le comte avança, prenant appui sur mon épaule avec son bras gauche, claudiquant, posant à peine son pied gauche au sol, ou alors juste un peu. À cause de ses côtes, je n'osais pas trop le soutenir avec mon bras. Je l'avais juste passé dans son dos pour l'aider du mieux que je pouvais. Elizabeth passa devant et alla ouvrir la porte pour nous laisser sortir des écuries.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris de l'avance, le comte murmura :

– Holmes, ce n'est pas simplement qu'une histoire de chiots balancés dans l'eau ! Le fermier vous a vu, tout à l'heure et il a pris peur. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais nous avons la preuve...

– Ah oui, et laquelle ? lui demandai-je abruptement, surpris qu'il abonde dans mon sens, maintenant. Vous avez vu votre agresseur ?

Le fermier qui m'avait surpris avait sans nul doute reconnu ma silhouette et avait eu peur que je n'ai vu ce que je ne devais pas voir. Ça, je l'avais déduit dès le moment où Liza m'avait parlé d'un autre homme. Le comte avait-il vu l'inconnu des écuries ?

– Son dos, uniquement, m'expliqua le comte. J'ai failli courir derrière, mais j'avais ma fille et mon cheval était blessé. De ça, il ne faisait aucun doute. Un simple regard et j'avais aperçu le sang qui coulait à son épaule. Dieu sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait si j'étais arrivé plus tard !

– Incendier les écuries, déclarai-je, le faisant arrêter net dans sa lente progression, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur, une fois de plus. Pouvez-vous me décrire le dos du visiteur nocturne ?

Le comte passa par toutes les couleurs quand il apprit le but ultime de l'homme.

– Nom de dieu, Holmes, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Incendier les écuries... Oh le...

– Vous jurez plus tard, lui intimai-je sèchement. La description !

J'eus droit à un regard sombre de la part du méditerranéen, mais il me fit grâce de ce qu'il pensait de mon interruption.

– Il était un peu plus petit que nous, de la taille de votre ami médecin, mais plus mince, quasi une planche ! Vous aviez raison, _ce n'est pas _qu'une affaire de chiots jetés à l'eau.

– Au cas où vous seriez aveugle, lui précisai-je en soupirant de déception, le fermier est _plus petit_ que Watson et _très_ bedonnant !

– Lui, oui, mais pas son frère ! insista le comte en se remettant péniblement en route, sur un pied, haletant à chaque pas. Vous savez, celui qui a perdu son travail et qui vit chez notre ami le fermier... Lui, il est grand et mince ! Le crâne rasé, presque. Je l'ai bien reconnu, je l'ai croisé à mon retour. Je suivais sa charrette et j'ai eu le temps d'admirer sa nuque avant de pouvoir le dépasser. C'était lui ! Quel lièvre avez-vous levé, Holmes ?

– Plus tard, éludai-je.

Me renfrognant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais péché par excès de confiance, ne me doutant pas un seul instant que l'un d'eux tenterait de s'en prendre à nous. Là, il avait voulu incendier les écuries pour nous mettre en garde. Deux innocents auraient pu en pâtir et l'histoire aurait pu mal se terminer pour eux. Tout à mon fermier, j'avais oublié son frère. Triple imbécile que j'étais !

Clopin-clopant, chaque pas étant une victoire et un supplice pour l'Italien, nous arrivâmes à la maison. Elizabeth nous attendait sur le pas de la porte, serrant ses petits poings d'angoisse. Le souffle rendu court par l'exercice et par l'élancement que lui causait chacune de ses blessures, le comte se laissa choir sur une chaise, dans la cuisine.

– Merci, Holmes, grimaça-t-il en se pliant en deux, avant de se redresser brusquement suite à la douleur de ses côtes.

Ne sachant pas comment se mettre, il oscillait sans cesse entre plusieurs positions. Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé celle qui lui faisait le moins mal, son corps l'adopterait de suite. Quand il serait guéri, il conserverait encore la position, mettant du temps à reprendre la normale.

J'allai chercher de la pommade à base d'arnica dans l'armoire à pharmacie et demandai au comte de retirer sa chemise et sa veste. Le dépit se lut dans ses yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Lui demandant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur la chaise, je l'aidai à se dévêtir.

– Désolé, lâcha-t-il piteusement pendant que je lui ôtais son manteau et sa chemise.

Lui ayant retiré sa chemise avec peine, je découvris des tatouages dans son dos, représentant d'un côté un trois-mâts et de l'autre, un bateau de pirates avec les voiles déchirées. Du joli travail, Chinois, sans aucun doute.

Là où il avait percuté le mur, des taches bleus et violettes apparaissaient. Dégageant ses cheveux, je désinfectai la plaie à la tête – ma grande délicatesse le fit grimacer plusieurs fois de douleur – posant ensuite un morceau de taffetas que je lui demandai de maintenir pour arrêter le saignement.

– Mon pauvre petit papa, fit Liza, assise à table, en penchant sa tête. Tu es rempli de bobos.

Voulant en ajouter un peu, il se plaignit de mille autres douleurs fictives, se faisant de ce fait câliner un peu plus par des mots doux de sa fille.

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider mon papa qui a mal ? me demanda Elizabeth.

– S'il pouvait déjà éviter de surenchérir dans la douleur, soupirai-je.

– Holmes, me réprimanda-t-il. Lorsque je suis malade, ce qui est assez rare, j'aime bien me faire chouchouter. Alors, j'en ajoute juste un peu...

– Passe de la pommade dans le dos de ton père, demandai-je à l'enfant, levant les sourcils en entendant ce qu'il avait répondu. Pendant ce temps, je ferai un peu de café. Nous le méritons.

– Ah non, fit l'enfant en s'écriant comme si elle repensait à une chose grave. Si je mets de la pommade, je vais cacher les jolis dessins que papa a dans le dos !

Son père rigola doucement, ce qui lui fit ensuite se tordre de douleur.

– N'aie pas peur, Liza, la rassura-t-il. Ce n'est pas la pommade qui va effacer mes tatouages.

Posant sa tête dans le creux son bras libre, lui même adossé sur le dossier de la chaise, l'Italien laissa sa fille s'occuper de lui.

Les laissant seuls, je me tournai vers la cuisinière pour préparer la cafetière. Quand je voulu vérifier le travail de Liza, je failli m'étrangler devant la quantité de pommade qu'elle avait étalée sur le dos de son père.

– Elizabeth, il ne faut pas mettre autant de pommade !

– Pourquoi, tu veux pas que mon papa guérisse ? me demanda-t-elle avec stupeur. Tu veux qu'il ait mal, c'est ça ?

– Liza, soupirai-je en même temps que son père, ce qui nous fit sourire.

Puis je repris :

– La quantité de pommade n'entre pas en ligne de compte avec la guérison de ton père, lui assurai-je en empoignant un morceau de coton propre. Si tu lui mets beaucoup de pommade mais que tu ne frottes pas pour qu'elle entre bien dans sa peau, cela ne sert à rien. Tu dois en mettre peu, mais suffisamment, et bien frotter. Regarde.

J'ôtai une grande partie de la pommade et l'étalai sur le bras de l'Italien qui virait au bleu, lui aussi. Prenant le poignet de ma fille dans ma main, je lui montrai comment étaler la pommade pour qu'elle agisse au mieux, lui faisant exécuter des cercles.

– Holmes, un peu plus à gauche, ronronna l'Italien tandis que nous lui frottions le dos.

Stoppant net, je me penchai et lui rétorquai :

– Ne comptez pas sur moi ! Même pas en rêve ! Elizabeth, tu sais comment faire.

– Merci, me cria-t-elle en s'appliquant à frotter le dos de son pauvre père.

Passant la langue dans le but de mieux s'appliquer, elle se concentra sur sa tâche, parfois avec un peu trop d'entrain, surtout dans la région des côtes, ce qui fit crier le comte.

– Doucement, ma puce, l'enjoignit son père, les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois que le café fut passé, j'en servis une tasse à notre blessé qui s'empressa de la boire. L'arrière de son crâne avait fini de saigner, au moins. Lui retirant une chaussure, je badigeonnai sa cheville de pommade. Ensuite, je lui passai ses pantoufles.

– Fini ! annonça fièrement Liza en faisant tourner ses mains dans tous les sens pour que nous les admirions. J'veux un bisous.

Elle lui tendit sa joue et il l'embrassa.

– Merci à tous les deux, en tout cas, même à vous, Holmes, soupira son père de gratitude en tentant tant bien que mal de remettre sa chemise.

Devant son air de chien battu, je me levai et lui donnai un coup de main. Pour sa cuisse douloureuse, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Attrapant le pot de pommade, il se dirigea en boitant jusque sa chambre.

– Vous en avez fait assez pour moi, cette nuit, me fit-il en souriant brièvement. Là, je vais le faire moi-même, rassurez-vous.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Liza se mua en conspiratrice et, un doigt sur les lèvres, me désigna le grand buffet. Ouvrant la porte, elle posa son doigt sur une bouteille de whisky. M'approchant, je découvris que c'était du « Glenfiddich Single Malt Scotch Whisky 12 Year ».

– Papa l'aime bien, même si c'est pas une de ses meilleures bouteilles, chuchota Liza à mon oreille. Prends un verre, on va lui faire la surprise.

– Heu, fis-je en me frottant le menton, ne sachant pas si je devais l'écouter ou pas.

– Papa boit toujours son verre au soir, dans le grand salon, affirma-t-elle. Tu verras, il sera content qu'on y ait pensé. C'est ce verre là qu'il utilise.

Sortant le verre qu'elle me désignait, je versai le liquide dans le verre et sur indication de Liza, je le posai hors de la vue du comte. Ensuite, je la levai à hauteur de l'évier de la cuisine pour qu'elle se lave les mains remplies de pommade.

L'Italien sortit de la chambre plus tard, boitant toujours et se dirigea péniblement vers le fauteuil. Une fois qu'il se fut assis avec maintes précautions, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, immédiatement suivi d'un de souffrance.

– Ma cuisse a pris l'entièreté du coup de pied de Sun, m'apprit-il. Dès que je la touche, j'ai envie de hurler.

– Tu as fait comme une poupée de chiffons qu'on jette au mur, papa, déclara Elizabeth toute sérieuse. J'étais dans le couloir et je t'ai vu sortir du box à toute vitesse, sans toucher le sol et ensuite, tu as cogné dans le mur en face, et tu as fait comme ça.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre.

– Comme mon pantin quand je tiens plus les fils, ajouta-t-elle au cas où nous n'aurions pas compris. Pouf. Et puis Sun est sorti de son box et a commencé à tourner dans le sens qui est pas celui de ta montre. J'ai juste eu le temps de sortir et de courir chercher mons... heu, parrain.

Au dernier moment, elle s'était rattrapée, se rendant compte qu'elle allait dire « monsieur Holmes ».

– En effet, confirmai-je en souriant parce qu'elle avait remarqué ce détail, votre étalon tournait dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Lorsque je me suis mis en tête de le faire stopper, il a chuté lourdement en tentant de s'arrêter.

L'Italien gémit, non pas à cause de ses blessures mais en apprenant que son cheval avait chuté sur le sol dur des écuries, risquant de se rompre le cou ou se casser un membre.

– Désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix, fis-je, plus pour le rassurer que pour me dédouaner. C'était ça ou prendre le risque qu'il ne vous piétine à un moment donné.

– Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Nous restâmes tous sans prononcer un mot.

– Liza, ma puce, commença-t-il en essayant de se tourner vers elle, mais peine perdue, la douleur était trop forte. Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ?

La petite gloussa dans ses mains et se rua sur le meuble de la cuisine pour prendre le verre de malt que nous avions caché et le porta religieusement à son père.

– Oh, s'exclama-t-il en la voyant apparaître avec le whisky. Tu as pensé à moi !

– Mons... heu, parrain m'a aidé à le verser.

Elle se jucha sur l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil pour se blottir contre son père pendant qu'il savourait le single malt.

– Holmes, si vous voulez un verre, servez-vous, m'enjoignit le comte.

– Je me contenterai de café, murmurai-je en prenant la cafetière pour la déposer sur la petite table basse.

Virant le chaton du fauteuil situé en face de celui du maître de maison, je m'assis et restai silencieux le temps de boire mon café noir. La bête sauta sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, rata son coup et finit par aller se blottir près du chien qui n'avait même pas ouvert un œil.

– Tu m'as fait très peur, papa, avoua Liza en s'accrochant au bras de l'Italien. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Tu bougeais plus, comme quand ton chat est mort.

Lui, malgré la douleur, était aux anges : mademoiselle ne boudait plus et elle le câlinait.

– Tu comprends pourquoi il faut éviter de se disputer, maintenant ? lui demanda son père.

Elle posa son index sur son menton et ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Ce fut toute joyeuse qu'elle commença à déclarer :

– Parce que si j'avais toujours boudé et que tu étais...

Le reste du raisonnement vint avec un peu de retard et elle s'interrompit. Si elle avait été toujours en train de bouder et que le coup de pied du cheval avait tué son méditerranéen de père, elle s'en serait mordue les doigts...

Se blottissant encore plus, elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou et jura de ne plus jamais bouder de sa vie. L'Italien me fit un clin d'œil complice : il n'était pas dupe, moi non plus. À son âge, les petites filles avaient leurs caprices et vu comment nous avions chamboulé sa vie, nous pouvions nous estimer heureux que la bouderie n'ait pas duré longtemps et que j'ai pu la faire réfléchir.

– Bien, fit l'Italien en donnant son verre vide à la petite qui le déposa sur la table. Ma petite puce va aller au lit, parce qu'il est tard et que nous nous ferons tirer les oreilles par ta mère, si elle l'apprenait.

– Nous plaiderons les circonstances atténuantes, lui stipulai-je, le faisant rire jaune.

Vu qu'il se déplaçait avec difficulté, je mis la petite au lit. Son livre d'histoire se trouvait toujours au même endroit et je lui lu une partie de l'histoire.

– Bonne nuit, lui souhaitai-je en me levant.

– Bonne nuit à toi aussi, me dit-elle en m'obligeant à me courber pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon papa ! Je dirai plus que tu es méchant.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, je m'assis de nouveau dans le fauteuil.

– Bon, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se trame, l'Anglais, et ce que vous avez découvert.

– Tout à l'heure, vous n'y croyez même pas, lui rappelai-je en joignant les mains devant mon menton. Je vous entends encore me dire que allez observer le fermier était inutile.

– C'était avant qu'un intrus ne blesse mon cheval et ait l'idée de faire flamber mes écuries. Rien que pour cela, il mérite que je le batte comme un plâtre ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai compris que vous aviez levé un sacré lièvre, Holmes.

Assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil, je bourrai ma pipe noire sous son regard désapprobateur.

– Ce que je comprends aussi, c'est que si je ne vous laisse pas fumer, je n'aurai pas droit à l'histoire, grinça-t-il. Moi qui déteste la fumée de votre pipe...

– A vous de choisir, lui déclarai-je en me déplaçant jusque devant la cheminée.

À l'aide d'un morceau de papier tordu finement, j'allumai ma pipe sans même attendre son accord. Ensuite, je jetai deux bûches dans la cheminée. L'autre poêle, celui à charbon, était encore assez approvisionné. Il régnait une bonne température dans la grande pièce ainsi que dans les chambres puisque Hélène avait maintenues les portes ouvertes pour faire circuler la chaleur.

– Une histoire contre une pipe, alors ? plaisanta-t-il avant de se tordre de douleur à cause de ses côtes.

– Vous ne cesserez donc jamais ? fis-je mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Une de mes connaissances n'aurait pas fait mieux, dans le genre grivois.

– Alors nous allons bien nous entendre, tous les deux ! déclara-t-il en me désignant son verre vide. Vous fumez ? Moi, je bois. Seriez-vous assez aimable pour me le remplir à un quart ?

Me levant, je me dirigeai vers le buffet et lui resservis un verre de son single malt.

– En fait, commençai-je à expliquer une fois qu'il fut servi, j'avais remarqué un détail bizarre lors de notre première visite au fermier.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il en trépignant d'impatience.

Mon silence et mes lèvres pincées durent lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas ça.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Mon impulsivité...

– Ce qui avait attiré mon attention, ce soir là, c'était la présence de deux détails et l'absence d'un autre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension et sa bouche s'ouvrit en une question muette qu'il se garda bien de poser.

– Je vais vous expliquer...

– En tout cas, vos effets d'annonces sont réussis ! me complimenta-t-il en applaudissant.

Watson aurait dit pareil. J'aimais les effets d'annonces.

– La présence et l'absence de ces trois choses m'avaient fait tirer plusieurs hypothèses distinctes et tout à fait valables, poursuivis-je sans lui dire ce que j'avais vu. Toutes ne menaient pas à une affaire qui méritait que je m'y attache. Mais voilà, après un examen de loin et une rapide réflexion, une déduction est venue s'imposer et je compris que les autres hypothèses tombaient à l'eau.

Je lui racontai donc ce que j'avais observé et déduit ce soir là et ce que j'avais aperçu tout à l'heure et qui corroborait mes déductions.

– Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant silencieusement dans ses mains. Je retire ce que j'ai osé vous dire lors de notre rencontre. Ce n'était pas très... gentleman de ma part.

– Laissons tomber, fis-je en tirant sur ma pipe. Le plus important, c'est de les empêcher de tout faire disparaître avant l'arrivée de la police.

– Et d'empêcher le renard de remettre les pieds dans mes écuries ! s'exclama le comte. J'ai un révolver et une carabine, ainsi que de quoi les recharger. Je pense qu'à nous deux nous pourrions nous en sortir, non ?

– Je resterai éveillé afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises, lui dis-je en me redressant. Demain, nous ferons appel à la police. En utilisant deux chevaux, je pourrai aller plus vite.

– Passez chez le comte Ellington et prenez ses gens ! me conseilla-t-il. Pendant que l'un de ses domestiques ira chercher le policier au village voisin, vous pourrez aller vérifier que rien n'est déplacé. Vous ne serez pas seul.

– Marché conclu !

* * *

><p>Notes de l'auteur : oh, vache, je n'ai pas précisé ce que Holmes avait vu et déduit. C'est méchant, hein ? Bon, le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore finalisé et ça mettra un peu de temps. C'est pas de la fainéantise ou un manque d'idées, mais c'est le temps qui n'est pas infini et que je ne sais pas bloquer ! Les corrections suivent leurs cours aussi.<p>

**(1) L'entorse : qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

La **cheville** est l'articulation la plus vulnérable à l'**entorse**. Une entorse est un étirement ou une déchirure d'un ou de plusieurs **ligaments** d'une articulation. Les ligaments sont les faisceaux de bandes de tissus fibreux, très résistants et peu extensibles, qui unissent les os entre eux. Ils donnent une stabilité aux articulations.

Degrés de gravité

Entorse légère : un étirement des ligaments, souvent appelé foulure. À ce stade, l'articulation est encore fonctionnelle.

Entorse modérée : un étirement des ligaments accompagné d'une déchirure partielle.

Entorse grave : une rupture complète du ou des ligaments. Il se peut aussi que le tendon se détache de l'os entraînant avec lui un petit morceau d'os.

Causes

Une flexion, une extension ou une torsion de l'articulation au-delà de son amplitude normale. Par exemple, se fouler la cheville en marchant sur une surface accidentée.

Une tension extrême sur une articulation. Par exemple, un joueur de football ou de basket-ball qui change brusquement de direction.

Un coup direct à une articulation.

Des entorses antérieures qui ont laissé un ligament affaibli.

Entorse légère

Une **douleur** à l'articulation. Les mouvements sont possibles.

Un **gonflement** de l'articulation dans les heures qui suivent ou le lendemain.

L'absence d**'ecchymose** (bleu).

Entorse modérée

Une **douleur** à l'articulation. Les mouvements sont limités, mais possibles.

Un **gonflement** de l'articulation en moins de 4 heures.

Une **ecchymose**.

Entorse grave

La perception d'un **craquement** ou d'une sensation de **déchirure**.

Une **douleur** le plus souvent intense, avec difficulté à bouger l'articulation.

Il est souvent impossible de mettre son poids sur le membre blessé.

Un **gonflement** rapide, en quelques minutes.

Une **ecchymose**.

http:/ www. passeportsante. net/fr/Maux/Problemes/ ?doc=entorse_pm

**(2) La** **térébenthine** est une oléorésine, de couleur jaune ou brunâtre selon l'origine de l'arbre (le plus souvent une espèce de résineux d'Asie, d'Europe et d'Amérique) dont elle est extraite.

Après purification et distillation, la térébenthine se sépare en deux parties : l'une solide et inodore, c'est la colophane; l'autre liquide et odorante, c'est l'essence de térébenthine.

La **térébenthine de Bordeaux**, aussi appelée « poix de Bordeaux », « galipot » ou « térébenthine officinale », est la résine extraite du pin maritime (Pinus pinaster), donnant après purification et distillation la très célèbre **« essence de térébenthine »** ainsi que la colophane (résidu de la distillation).

C'est un produit sensible à la lumière et au soleil, très toxique et hautement inflammable. La réaction de l'essence de térébenthine avec de l'acide nitrique est violente, le mélange étant hypergolique (c'est-à-dire auto-inflammable).

Liquide incolore à odeur caractéristique de pin, l'essence de térébenthine est un très bon solvant des graisses, des huiles et des cires. On l'utilise dans de nombreux produits (peintures, vernis, cirage, insecticides et même parfums ou produit pharmaceutiques comme les onguents topiques). L'essence de térébenthine contient 60 % d'alpha-pinène.

L'essence de térébenthine est également conseillée pour l'élimination de la moisissure sur les cuirs (vestes, fauteuils, chaussures).

**L'essence de térébenthine** est également très efficace pour laver les écrans d'appareils électroniques, notamment les écrans tactiles qui sont très sensibles (Nintendo DS, iPod Touch, etc.)

Sources : Wikipedia


	25. VI : Chap 283 : Arrestation ?

**Chapitre 283 : Arrestation ? (Le 13 octobre 1889)**

La nuit avait été calme, sans autre incident. Par mesure de sûreté, j'avais accompli quelques rondes afin de m'assurer que personne ne viendrait en troubler une nouvelle fois la quiétude.

Si le comte n'avait pas eu des douleurs au niveau de ses côtes, je l'aurais envoyé quérir les hommes d'Ellington à ma place tandis que j'aurais gardé un œil sur nos deux fermiers. Ici, pas le choix, je devais y aller moi-même. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, je partis avec la jument arabe en direction du manoir du comte.

Une fois arrivé au petit galop dans la cour – allure que la jument tenait depuis une lieue, déjà – je sautai du cheval sous les regards interrogatifs des deux lads qui se tenaient là et leur tendis les rênes.

– Dessellez la jument et bouchonnez là vigoureusement, ordonnai-je au plus jeune. Un shilling pour toi si le travail est bien fait. J'ai besoin de parler à votre maître, le comte Ellington.

Le plus jeune couvrit la jument avec la couverture que j'avais roulée à l'arrière de la selle et le plus ancien s'appuya sur le manche de sa fourche.

– J'vous r'connais, vous, z'êtes le m'sieur de Londres qui est venu innocenter l'fils de n'ot maître. Z'êtes resté ici quelques jours, avec vot'associé. Sonnez à la porte, l'majordome vous ouvrira.

Ce fut à grands pas que je pénétrai dans la salle à manger où la table du petit-déjeuner avait été dressée. Ellington était un lève-tôt, je le savais bien et l'homme de la maison était déjà en train de régler le sort de ses toasts à la marmelade d'orange. Hélène et Louis se trouvaient à table, eux aussi. Le fils du comte ne s'y trouvait pas.

Tous furent surpris lorsque le domestique annonça mon entrée et je la fis avant même qu'il eut terminé de dire mon nom.

– Mes hommages matinaux, fis-je en m'inclinant.

– Monsieur Holmes ? me répondit avec étonnement le comte. Dieu du ciel, que se passe-t-il ?

– Sher... monsieur Holmes ! se reprit de justesse Hélène, manquant de s'étrangler avec son café. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

– Bonjour, Sherlock, déclara nonchalamment Louis en me souriant. Mes œufs à la coque te manquaient ?

– Ainsi donc la rumeur disait vrai, sourit le comte en nous regardant, Hélène et moi. Vous vous connaissez, tous les deux. Enfin, devrais-je dire « tous les trois ».

– Madame la comtesse et moi avons des connaissances communes, déclarai-je afin de ne pas en dire plus et ne pas alimenter les rumeurs scabreuses.

– En effet, acquiesça Hélène en inclinant la tête. Nous avons des connaissances communes, ce qui m'a permis de croiser sa route et de pouvoir discuter avec lui. J'ai toujours apprécié le travail que monsieur Holmes accomplissait pour certains, rendant leur liberté aux innocents et mettant hors d'état de nuire les coupables. Que de vies sauvées.

Le comte Ellington rougit faiblement d'avoir eu des pensées malhonnêtes sur une quelconque histoire en moi et Hélène. Quant à moi, je trépignais sur place, n'étant pas ici pour alimenter les potins mondains.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en toussotant de gêne. Vu que l'on m'avait raconté que vous aviez sauté sur votre cheval en apprenant que monsieur Holmes venait de quitter l'auberge.

– Depuis les années que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, se défendit Hélène, je ne voulais pas manquer de lui signaler que je me trouvais dans le pays.

– En voyant la tête d'enterrement que monsieur Holmes tirait à son retour de promenade, avant d'aller chez vous, j'avais pensé autre chose, formula le comte avec prudence. Je m'en excuse.

Bien que n'ayant pas le temps de tergiverser, il me fallait tuer la rumeur dans l'œuf.

– Madame la comtesse m'avait appris de bien mauvaises nouvelles au sujet d'une personne que j'estime beaucoup, commençai-je. De plus, bien avant son mariage, elle connaissait l'épouse du professeur Stanford, ainsi qu'un avocat, qui est le parrain de l'enfant qui se trouve à table. Certaines enquêtes m'ont amené à devoir m'en remettre à l'érudition de ces deux hommes. Nos routes se sont croisées bien souvent. Pour le reste, vous savez que je suis marié avec mon travail et je n'ai pas envie que d'autres sentiments interfèrent dans mon travail. Ni de vaines paroles. Je ne suis pas ici pour deviser gaiement mais parce que j'ai besoin de vos gens avant que des coupables ne s'évaporent dans la nature.

Le comte Ellington se redressa vivement et j'eus toute son attention.

– Dites-moi, m'enjoignit-il.

– Un de vos hommes devra envoyer la police à la ferme de monsieur Shelley avant d'envoyer un médecin à la maison du comte Trebaldi. Rien de grave, ajoutai-je vivement en voyant Hélène me regarder vivement. Juste vérifier que ses côtes ne sont pas cassées ou fêlées. Pour le reste, je vais emmener quelques gens avec moi afin de prévenir toute tentative de cacher ou faire disparaître les preuves. Il est sans doute trop tard, mais je n'aurais pas osé laisser la maison sans surveillance, alors que le comte n'était pas capable de se défendre seul.

– Phillip ! ordonna le comte. Demande aux palefreniers de faire seller les chevaux. Fournissez un frais pour monsieur Holmes.

– Qu'il prenne le mien ! cria Louis. Je suppose que je ne peux pas aller avec vous...

– Tu supposes bien, rétorquai-je en sortant de la pièce à grands pas.

Les hommes firent le travail assez vite, préparant les chevaux, envoyant un cavalier au village le plus proche avec les consignes à donner aux policiers.

Ainsi, muni de six solides gaillards, je me mis en route, juché sur Pharaon. Nous ne ménageâmes pas les chevaux, alternant le trot et le galop dans le but d'arriver le plus vite possible. L'homme de tête était du coin depuis son enfance et c'était à lui qu'était revenu la tâche de nous guider en utilisant tous les raccourcis possibles et imaginables.

Une fois à proximité de la ferme, nous mîmes pied à terre, sauf deux cavaliers qui restèrent en selle pour le cas où les deux hommes fuiraient dans deux directions différente.

Les quatre autres m'accompagnèrent silencieusement, ayant reçu pour consigne de leur maître de m'obéir en tout point.

En entendant les vaches meugler de faim, je compris que le nid était vide et que les deux hommes étaient partis. C'était compréhensible. L'agresseur savait que nous n'allions pas tarder à venir chez son frère et les deux brigands avaient fui comme des lâches. Ils avaient eu le temps de prendre de l'avance, mais leur arrestation serait du ressort de la police.

L'endroit était donc désert, hormis la grande chienne qui était venue tout de suite vers nous, avec un air menaçant, faisant reculer les grands gaillards derrière moi. Sans crainte, je l'avais appelée et elle était venue me faire de la fête et me sautant dessus. Malgré ma haute taille, elle avait posé ses deux pattes sur mes clavicules. Si j'avais eu la taille de Watson, elle les aurait posées sur mes épaules. Cela promettait pour le chiot d'Elizabeth !

Deux hommes montèrent vers l'étable et revinrent bien vite avec les mauvaises nouvelles.

– L'est pas là, m'sieur, me signala le plus grand des deux, un homme roux qui possédait des rouflaquettes. L'a même pas trait ses vaches au matin ! Le lait coule de leurs pis. Elles gueulent parce qu'elles ont faim et que personne ne s'occupe d'elles. Faudra que Sam reste pour les traire, sinon elles vont avoir de l'infection...

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'avais aperçu ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je voie. Les traces ne laissaient aucun doute, ils l'avaient retirée et cachée ailleurs. Les hommes n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre, me laissant exécuter mon travail en paix. Il m'avait été impossible de distinguer des traces de pas à l'entrée de la ferme, le sol était sec et avait été foulé par des bêtes. Pourquoi fuir quand on n'a nulle part où aller ? Ils devaient bien se douter que la police les rattraperait un jour.

Une intuition me traversa en regardant la chienne.

– Cherche ton maître ! lui ordonnai-je sans savoir si elle en était capable. Cherche !

L'animal redressa ses oreilles, jappa bruyamment et partit en direction de la maison.

– Bien essayé, m'sieur Holmes, rigola le dénommé Sam, un homme courtaud aux bras puissants. Mais la chienne ne sait pas suivre une piste.

D'un coup de museau, elle ouvrit la porte qui était entrebâillée et je la suivis à l'intérieur. Il y régnait un sacré capharnaüm, comme si plus personne n'avait mis de l'ordre depuis un certain temps. La table n'avait pas été débarrassée et comprenait encore les reliefs du repas du soir. La chienne continua son chemin, se retournant fréquemment afin de s'assurer que j'étais toujours là. Les yeux rivés au sol, j'essayai de trouver des traces de pas sur les carrelages ébréchés de toute part. Ils étaient crasseux et j'y trouvai deux belles lignes, faites par les talons des chaussures qui avaient raclé le sol, ainsi que les marque que des mains avaient laissé sur le sol.

M'emmenant dans la pièce suivante, elle se tint toute joyeuse aux côtés de son maître, ligoté, bâillonné et assommé. Elle posa sa grosse patte sur la jambe de l'homme et la fit bouger tout en couinant.

– Tu es un bon chien, lui signalai-je au passage tout en lui caressant la tête.

L'homme respirait mais était toujours inconscient. Une légère bosse à l'arrière du crâne et sa peau était irritée sous son nez, signe qu'il avait été chloroformé en règle et ensuite traîné jusqu'à cette pièce. Les marques laissées sur le sol venaient de ses talons et de ses mains. Le poussant un peu, j'observai les mains qui avaient été ligotées dans son dos. Elles portaient des éraflures, celui qui l'avait assommé et chloroformé l'avait traîné comme un ballot dans la maison, au lieu de le porter. Vu que le frère saboteur était absent... Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : la fraternité ne régnait plus entre les deux hommes.

La voix d'un des hommes m'interpella, se demandant pourquoi je ne revenais pas.

– Oh, tout va bien ?

– Oui, répondis-je laconiquement en me redressant.

Je laissai l'homme tel quel et sortis, la chienne sur mes talons car je l'avais appelée. Sortant, je retrouvai les six hommes au milieu de la cour.

– Bien, fis-je en me frottant les mains. Le fermier est ligoté dans une pièce, sans connaissance, et son frère est parti. Restez où vous êtes et attendez les policiers.

Me dirigeant vers l'endroit où j'avais vu ce que les deux hommes voulaient cacher, je m'accroupis pour examiner les traces. L'imposant animal, qui me suivait toujours, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de fourrer son énorme museau dans mon cou et de fourrager dans mes cheveux.

– Couché ! ordonnai-je d'une voix autoritaire et la chienne s'exécuta prestement.

Bien, elle me reconnaissait comme son dominant. Poursuivant mon examen minutieux, j'essayai de voir s'ils l'avaient enfoui dans le trou où s'ils l'avaient déplacé en comprenant que je l'avais aperçue. S'ils avaient un tant soit peu de jugeote, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé dans le trou mais déplacée ailleurs et rebouché ensuite la fosse.

Furetant à droite et à gauche, je m'assurai d'abord qu'ils n'avaient pas creusé une autre fosse pour cacher leur méfait. Je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi bêtes, mais sait-on jamais ? Le seul autre lieu adapté à ce genre de colis encombrant était le premier endroit où ils l'avaient enfouie, celui que la chienne avait découvert...

N'ayant rien découvert de probant, je me dirigeai vers le tas de fumier. La chienne ne se leva d'un bon pour venir vers moi, je lui criai « Non » fermement et elle se recoucha, les oreilles tirées en arrière.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des policiers pour déterrer le cadavre.

Nous attendîmes à l'intérieur et j'en profitai pour ôter le bâillon au fermier qui venait de reprendre conscience.

– Encore vous, satané marquis de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ! rugit-il quand je lui retirai le bâillon.

– Je ne suis pas le marquis de Montague, lui expliquai-je en souriant. Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes.

– Le gars de la ville qu'a innocenté l'fils du comte Ellington ? cracha-t-il par terre. Fallait qu'tu viennes foutre ton nez dans mes affaires, toi ?

– Vous savez comment je me suis intéressé à vous ? lui demandais-je moqueur. Tout simplement parce que vous avez été assez bête pour lancer des chiots dans les eaux tumultueuses de la rivière !

– QUOI ? hurla-t-il en postillonnant.

Je le regardai avec dégoût, sortis une cigarette de mon étui et l'allumai tranquillement.

– C'est de là que tout est parti.

Ensuite, je sortis afin de guetter l'arrivée de la police. Ils mirent tout de même un certain temps à arriver, emmenés par leur chef, un homme d'assez haute taille, presque comme Watson, mais avec un cou tellement épais qu'il aurait pu faire sortir les boutons de son col rien qu'en inspirant bien fort. Ce n'était pas à lui que j'avais eu affaire lors de mon enquête pour le comte Ellington. Au vu de la tête qu'il tirait, il ne devait pas être de bonne humeur.

– Inspecteur Parker, se présenta-t-il avec une vois de stentor. Êtes-vous monsieur Holmes ?

– En effet, fis-je à mon tour.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on me raconte ? me demanda-t-il abruptement en repoussant son melon en arrière de son crâne. Cet homme du comte me signale que vous avez une affaire importante à me faire découvrir ? Vous seriez une espèce de logicien de Londres... Humf.

Tout était dit. Il se tenait face à moi, l'air important, gonflant son torse comme un coq prétentieux qu'il était, tordant sa petite bouche et plissant ses lèvres. Comme j'étais un peu plus grand que lui, il se dressa sur ses ergots afin de me toiser de tout son mépris.

– Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve l'épouse de ce brave fermier ? lui demandai-je sans me laisser démonter.

– Je ne connais pas l'épouse de l'homme qui habite ici, me répondit-il agressivement tandis que ses hommes ricanaient dans son dos, se moquant de moi. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que l'homme de monsieur le comte m'a instamment prié de venir vous retrouver. Je pense que le comte Ellington s'est fait mystifier par vous.

– Le comte Trebaldi n'en dira pas autant, lâchai-je de manière doucereuse. La nuit dernière, le frère du fermier a tenté d'incendier ses écuries. Il en fut empêché par l'arrivée inopinée du comte. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à blesser un cheval de grande valeur. Le comte est blessé, c'est pour cela qu'il ne se trouve pas avec moi. Heureusement d'ailleurs, pour la santé du fermier. Le propriétaire des lieux a été assommé, chloroformé et se trouve ligoté à l'intérieur de la maison.

– C'est lui la victime, alors ?

– Non, juste un complice. C'est son frère qui s'est attaqué aux biens et à la personne du comte Trebaldi. Ils ont dû se disputer et le frère cadet est parti après avoir ligoté son frère.

– Et pourquoi aurait-il fait tout cela, monsieur le beau parleur ? me cracha au visage ce petit policier mal élevé.

– Fouillez le fumier et vous trouverez l'origine de tout cela, répondis-je en lui tendant une fourche.

Des pouffements de rire de la part des hommes du comte Ellington me parvinrent dans mon dos.

– Vous devriez l'écouter, annonça un des hommes, un grand brun, palefrenier de son état. Il a tout de même sorti le fils du comte d'un sacré pétrin. Sans lui, il serait en prison ou en route pour l'échafaud. Vos collègues policiers n'avaient pas cherché plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

– Vous ai-je demandé votre avis ? grimaça l'inspecteur Parker, mécontent de recevoir des conseils.

– Pensez à votre carrière, répondis-je avec ironie. Soit vous restez les bras croisés, dans ce cas le mérite me reviendra en entier. Soit vous vous remuez _une fois_ dans votre vie et les honneurs seront pour vous. Une des rares occasions de vous faire bien voir de vos supérieurs.

– Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? m'apostropha-t-il avec aigreur, n'ayant pas apprécié que je sous-entende qu'il ne se remuait jamais. Par pure complaisance, sans doute ?

– Ma réputation n'est plus à faire, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Le Yard frappe à ma porte avec l'énergie du dernier espoir chaque fois qu'ils sont dans une impasse. À croire qu'ils ne savent que se fourvoyer ! Alors, vous creusez ?

L'inspecteur regarda l'imposant tas de fumier, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

– Le fermier pourrait peut-être nous aider, non ? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix. De plus, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé si je savais où se trouvait sa femme ?

– Retournez le tas de fumier et vous comprendrez, lui expliquai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Son épouse se trouve là dedans ? s'exclama-t-il en enlevant son melon pour se frotter les cheveux.

– Non, c'est là qu'il enterre toutes ses économies, répondis-je avec acrimonie. Bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je vais demander aux hommes du comte Ellington de fouiller. Les honneurs seront pour nous. Allez-y messieurs !

Les sept hommes s'approchèrent de moi et les plus costaux prirent les trois fourches de disponibles.

– On va se relayer, m'sieur Holmes, m'assura Sam. Que deux aillent traire les pauvres bêtes, les deux autres nous aideront pour le tas.

– Attendez ! cria le policier en chef. Faites venir le fermier.

– Ne le détachez pas ! ordonnai-je aux policiers qui n'osèrent pas me contredire.

Deux policiers partirent chercher le fermier. Ils n'étaient plus de première jeunesse.

– Mais comment ? demanda Parker.

Rien que pour le faire bisquer, je restai silencieux, le laissant fulminer à son aise jusqu'à l'arrivée du fermier.

– Ah, m'sieur l'inspecteur, commença l'homme en le flattant. J'suis bien heureux d'vous voir. J'ai été attaqué la nuit et on m'a ligoté. Ces messieurs n'ont même pas voulu me délivrer.

– Il vous accuse d'avoir enterré votre épouse dans le fumier, proclama l'inspecteur. Pouvez-vous nous dire où exactement que l'on gagne du temps ?

Le fermier fit appel à ses talents méconnus d'acteur de seconde zone car il prit une figure étonnée au possible, grimaçant tant et plus que cela en devenait risible.

– Oh, mon bon inspecteur, fit-il en se courbant comme s'il était devant Louis XVI en personne ou la reine Victoria. Je suis innocent ! Comment cet homme qui n'me connaît pas peut-il tenir de pareilles âneries ? Ma femme est partie avec un autre homme, voilà tout.

– Menteur ! le coupai-je. Je savais déjà que quelque chose clochait dans votre ferme, je l'avais remarqué la première fois que je suis venu avec le comte Trebaldi. J'en ai eu la preuve visuelle un peu plus tard en découvrant le cadavre de votre épouse dans la fosse que vous lui aviez creusé. Auparavant, vous l'aviez cachée dans le fumier. C'était son cadavre que votre chienne voulait déterrer, voilà pourquoi elle grattait avec autant d'ardeur. Elle avait senti son odeur. Les chiens aiment manger ce que est faisandé, les cadavres n'y font pas exception. Voilà pourquoi cela vous mettait de si mauvaise humeur et que vous l'avez frappé avec vos pieds et ensuite la fourche. Vous aviez peur qu'elle ne déterre votre femme.

– C'est mon frère qui l'a tuée ! hurla-t-il en essayant de se jeter sur moi.

Premier aveu. Même si c'était son frère l'assassin, il en était le complice de par son silence. L'inspecteur avait sourit en m'entendant porter les accusations sur le fermier, là, il ne riait plus.

– Donc monsieur Holmes a raison, alors ? s'étonna-t-il tout haut. Votre femme est bien morte et enterrée dans le fumier ?

– Il a fallu que vous fichiez votre nez dans mes affaires, hein ? fit le fermier en grognant. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu espionner, l'aut'jour ?

– Parce que je cherchais la preuve que votre épouse avait bien été assassinée, fis-je en faisant les cent pas.

– Elle aurait pu être partie, suggéra l'inspecteur.

– Oui, cette hypothèse m'avait effleuré l'esprit, mais je l'ai vite rejetée, lui expliquai-je en m'arrêtant et en rivant mon regard dans celui du chien.

La chienne s'était assise et me suivait du regard, les oreilles pointées en avant, langue pendante. Cela me donna une idée et j'appelai le chien qui se leva d'un bond puissant de l'arrière-train et me rejoignit, toute contente. Lui désignant le tas de fumier, je lui demandai de chercher. Au début, elle me regarda de manière d'une qui ne comprenait pas la demande, tournant la tête vers le fermier et voulant se diriger vers lui. À chaque fois, je la rappelais à l'ordre. La bête devait avoir l'habitude de chercher le maître et pas l'épouse. Pour finir, elle grimpa sur le fumier et ne s'occupa plus de moi. Autant qu'elle fouille d'elle même.

– Laissons-là, fis-je en revenant près des autres. Avec son flair, elle retrouvera le cadavre et ne résistera pas à la tentation de le déterrer. Elle a faim...

– Comment saviez-vous que l'épouse avait été tuée et non pas partie ? m'interrogea l'inspecteur, abattu, les épaules basses.

– Plus tard, répondis-je avec humeur, voyant que la chienne creusait le fumier avec vigueur. Messieurs, montez dessus et empêchez la chienne d'abîmer le corps.

Ils montèrent sur le fumier, faisant gronder la chienne et découvrir ses crocs lorsqu'ils voulurent l'écarter. Claquant ma langue, je la rappelai. Elle se rebella mais un ordre sec lui fit baisser la queue et elle descendit avec la tête basse. Les hommes se mirent à retirer les couches de paille souillée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une main ouverte.

Les policiers prirent le relais et l'inspecteur s'épongea le front en constatant l'occasion ratée.

Une fois que le cadavre fut dégagé, les policiers, vêtu de gants, la retirèrent de son cercueil peu commun. Elle était nue, comme je l'avais déduit. Pas de trace de coup de couteau ou de fusil, mais une vilaine ecchymose au cou : étranglée ! Il manquait de la chair à un bras, dévorée par la chienne, sans doute.

– C'est pas moi ! jurait le fermier avec l'énergie du désespoir. C'est mon frère qui l'a tué et il m'a menacé de mort si je parlais.

– Et la tentative d'incendie chez le comte Trebaldi ? lui demanda l'inspecteur.

– Mon frère à tout fait ! jura de plus belle l'homme bedonnant. Moi, j'voulais pas qu'il le fasse ! Si j'avais su, j'l'aurais empêché d'le faire ! C'est quand il est revenu que j'ai su. J'voulais aller tout dire, mais il m'a sauté dessus et m'a assommé. J'ai r'pris conscience fort tard.

– Bien, déclara l'inspecteur qui croyait ce que les meurtriers lui racontaient.

Moi, j'étais bien décidé à jouer avec l'esprit incrédule de cet homme qui vivait à la campagne et qui ne connaissait pas les méthodes d'investigations et de recherches des preuves.

– Avant de lui donner raison, il faudra que je relève les empreintes sur le corps, prévins-je tout le monde. Malgré son séjour dans le fumier, les empreintes sur le cou seront toujours là. Nous verrons bien si nous retrouvons celles de notre ami, ici présent. Si ce ne sont pas les siennes, alors nous les comparons avec celles de son frère quand les policiers auront mis la main dessus. Laissez le cadavre au sol, mais ne le touchez pas. Il me faut juste aller chercher la poudre pour les empreintes. Ensuite, à l'aide d'un tampon encreur, nous prendrons celles du fermier.

Il me regarda la bouche ouverte, l'air effrayé.

– Mes empreintes ?

– Oui, lui assurai-je. Dernière invention du Yard ! Nos empreintes sont uniques, j'en suis certain. Et quand bien même elles ne le seraient pas, quelle probabilité avons-nous qu'il y ait dans la région un homme possédant les vôtres ? Aucune ! Le meurtre s'est joué entre vous et votre frère, mais je gage que c'est vous le meurtrier.

Sa tête se baissa et il soupira, résigné.

– Vous fatiguez pas, va, fit-il d'une petite voix. Le saboteur, c'est mon bien mon frère, mais le meurtre, c'est moi. Mon frère n'aimait pas ma femme et c'était réciproque, mais c'est moi qui l'ai tuée, pas lui. Mais j'vous jure que je voulais pas aller chez vous pour tenter de vous réduire au silence. Je savais que c'était vous qui vous étiez caché dans les buissons pour m'espionner. J'avais r'connu vot'silhouette et la jument blanche, toute fine. J's'avais que c'était au comte. La partie était perdue et j'avais peur de voir arriver les flics. Alors j'ai remis le corps de ma femme dans le fumier puisque vous aviez vu l'trou où j'comptais l'enterrer. Mon frère voulait vous réduire au silence en incendiant les écuries et en vous tuant, quand vous auriez été dehors pour éteindre les flammes. J'voulais pas ajouter des morts et je croyais pas qu'il irait l'faire. J'me suis disputé avec lui quand il est revenu, il m'a assommé et voilà.

Les sept hommes du comte Trebaldi souriaient comme des enfants, tout heureux d'être encore aux premières loges pour coffrer un assassin. Ils auraient des histoires à raconter dans le pub du village, eux.

– Comment vous avez d'viné ? demanda le fermier. Comment qu'vous savez que tout est parti des chiots ?

Un léger sourire effleura mes lèvres. Dans toute ma reconstitution, il ne m'avait qu'une chose : l'origine du meurtre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cet homme avait tué sa femme, trop d'hypothèses se bousculant, même si une se dégageait plus fortement que les autres. Ainsi donc, il l'avait tué à cause des chiots ? Diable, les mobiles devenaient de plus en plus loufoque. Habituellement, on tuait pour l'argent, par amour ou à cause de la jalousie, par vengeance, par intérêt. Pour des chiots, c'était une grande première.

– Mon métier, c'est détective, annonçai-je. Pour le reste, je ne devine pas, je déduis ! Je viendrai aux chiots plus tard, mais sachez que lorsque je suis venu chez vous en compagnie du comte Trebaldi, je savais déjà que vous étiez le responsable qui avait jeté des chiots dans l'eau, le sept octobre, le matin qui succéda à l'orage. Un a survécu et il ne me fut pas difficile de reconnaître la mère lorsque je vis votre chienne sur le tas de fumier, le onze octobre. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu chez vous. Pour enquêter, pas pour vous demander de me vendre un chiot. Je savais qu'ils étaient morts. Malgré tout, vous fûtes facile à berner, l'appât du gain étant plus fort que tout.

– Démon ! me dit-il en me lançant un regard mauvais.

– Et alors ? demanda timidement l'inspecteur Parker. Qu'avez vous... déduit ?

– Deux robes séchaient sur un fil, sous l'auvent de la grange, expliquai-je alors le raisonnement que j'avais tenu dans ma tête ce jour là, en les voyant. Celle de droite y était depuis un certain temps car des oiseaux l'avaient souillée. Celle de gauche séchait aussi, vu qu'aucune gouttelette d'eau ne s'en écoulait mais qu'elles avaient formées une flaque en dessous, elle venait d'être mise il y a quelques heures. Quelle femme aurait mis sécher une robe sans reprendre l'autre qui avait eu le temps de sécher et de se salir à nouveau ? Aucune ! La robe n'avait pas été mise sécher par l'épouse du fermier. Par qui et pourquoi, alors ? Deux hypothèses possibles mais une seule était probable. Si la femme était tout simplement partie, quittant son mari, elle aurait repris sa robe. Nous sommes à la campagne, les gens ne possèdent pas beaucoup de vêtements et cette femme aurait repris sa robe avant de le quitter. De plus, elle n'en aurait pas mise une autre à sécher. Impensable qu'elle parte en laissant deux robes derrière elle. Donc, si elle n'était pas partie, c'est qu'elle était morte. Son mari n'a pas songé à reprendre la robe qu'elle avait mise à sécher, par contre, il avait lavé celle du crime et déposé le corps nu dans le fumier avant de l'enterrer dans une fosse et sans doute de recouvrir le corps de chaux pour brûler les tissus avant qu'ils ne se décomposent naturellement. Cela afin d'éviter les odeurs nauséabondes que le cadavre allait produire. Vu qu'il n'était pas dans un cercueil et que le trou n'était pas fort profond... Quelqu'un aurait pu le sentir. S'il avait eu des cochons ou des poules, beaucoup de poules, il aurait pu découper se femme et leur donner à manger... Mais là, il l'enterra dans le fumier, le temps pour lui et son frère de creuser un trou. Voilà ce que son chien essayait de déterrer sur le fumier, le soir où nous sommes venu lui rendre visite. La pénombre n'était pas assez forte que pour que je ne remarque pas ces détails : la présence de deux robes et l'absence de l'épouse. Deux choses présentes et une absente. Voilà ce qui m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Pour le sang, ce devait être le vôtre, vu que le corps ne présente aucune blessure à l'arme blanche.

– J'l'lai étranglée par devant et la salope a essayé d'me fiche un coup d'pied dans les parties, avoua le fermier. Comme ça avait pas marché, elle a sortit le p'tit couteau qu'elle avait sur elle, pour couper les cordes. M'la planté dans l'cuisse, pas fort, mais j'ai saigné et en ai fichu sur sa robe. Alors, pour pas laisser d'traces dans ma ch'minée, j'ai pas brûlé l'tissu mais lavé et r'cousu mon accroc au pantalon.

L'inspecteur Parker resta silencieux un moment et ensuite repris contenance.

– Et bien, heureusement que la police veillait ! déclara-t-il avec fierté, les coudes posés sur sa taille.

– Si on devait faire confiance à la police, le fils du maître serait mort sur l'échafaud et le fermier libre de ses mouvements, ricana un des hommes du comte Ellington, déclenchant l'hilarité des autres.

L'inspecteur de police resta silencieux, le regard rivé au sol.

– Bien, fis-je en me frottant les mains. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à arrêter ce monsieur et à vous occuper de son frère en fuite. Il faudrait que quelques hommes du comte Ellington vienne monter la garde les prochains jours. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce sagouin recommence ses envies de pyromane.

– Heu, fit l'inspecteur tout contrit. Le rapport avec les chiots ?

– Il ne voulait pas les garder, mais son épouse, oui, n'est ce pas ?

Le fermier acquiesça timidement.

– La mère bouffe déjà beaucoup, mais six chiots !

– Alors notre brave homme les a lancé des les flots tumultueux du ruisseau, pour les noyer, poursuivis-je. Madame n'a pas dû être contente et une dispute s'en est suivie.

– M'a crié d'ssus, se défendit l'homme crasseux. J'me suis emporté. Ça f'sais déjà un certain temps qu'on s'disputait à cause de la présence d'mon frère à la ferme. Ma femme disait qu'c'était un fainéant. Elle s'est énervée sur moi, m'insultant parc'que j'avais lancé les chiots à l'eau.

– Comment le savait-elle ? demanda l'inspecteur.

– Ben, fit le fermier en se frottant les cheveux gras, les salissant un peu plus. La chienne tournait en rond partout et les jeunes étaient plus là. Fallait pas êt' m'sieur Holmes pour le d'viner, hein ? Tout y est passé. J'me suis emporté et j'l'ai serra au cou pour qu'elle se taise. Mais j'sais toujours pas comme l'm'sieur s'est intéressé à ça.

– Le lendemain de l'orage, une petite fille se promenait avec sa mère et moi, expliquai-je. Elle courait devant et a vu les chiots dans l'eau et remarqué qu'un vivait encore. L'enfant n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'entrer dans l'eau pour le récupérer. Le courant l'a entraîné.

– Qui ? demanda l'inspecteur.

– Si son père avait été ici, je ne donnais pas cher de votre peau, monsieur, menaçai-je le fermier. Le comte Trebaldi tient à sa fille et elle aurait pu mourir ce jour là.

– Comment s'en est-elle sortie ? demanda Sam.

– J'ai plongé et je l'ai récupérée. Heureusement que mon ami, présent lui aussi, était médecin. Sans lui, je ne sais pas comment elle aurait pu survivre. Voilà pourquoi le fait que quelqu'un ait lancé des chiots dans l'eau nous tenait à coeur, monsieur ! Messieurs les policiers, je vous salue.

Et je plantai là l'inspecteur et ses hommes, les laissant se débrouiller pour la suite. Sam resta pour s'occuper des vaches de l'homme.

Les hommes du comte m'indiquèrent quel sentier suivre pour couper au court et me promirent de revenir ce soir pour monter la garde. Mettant l'étalon au trot, je rentrai par les chemins de travers.

Tout le monde m'attendait à la maison et Louis se rua le premier sur Pharaon pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

Les hommes du comte m'indiquèrent quel sentier suivre pour couper au court et me promirent de revenir ce soir pour monter la garde. Mettant l'étalon au trot, je rentrai par les chemins de travers.

Tout le monde m'attendait à la maison et Louis se rua le premier sur Pharaon pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je leur racontai toute l'affaire et je vis le comte crisper les poings en entendant que le frère était en cavale. Cette nuit, nous ne dormirions pas vraiment. En retour, il m'expliqua que ses côtes étaient juste froissées et que cela irait mieux d'ici trois semaines.

Après avoir mis au lit les enfants, Giuseppe restant avec Louis, je pris le premier tour de garde tandis que les trois hommes envoyés par le comte Ellington faisaient leur ronde.

Un bruissement attira à un moment mon attention, tandis que je me tenais dans l'obscurité, non loin des écuries. Quelque chose s'approchait en silence. Un des hommes releva son révolver, prêt à menacer l'intrus, lorsque je lui fis signe de baisser son arme. Aucun homme ne marchait à quatre pattes. C'était tout simplement la grande chienne qui arrivait à pas feutré. Dès qu'elle sentit mon odeur, elle vint vers moi et me fit la fête. Pour ne pas alerter le fugitif, s'il était dans les parages, j'enfermai l'animal dans l'écurie après lui avoir donné les restes du repas. Les problèmes commenceraient demain, au réveil des enfants.

La nuit se passa normalement, sans aucune alerte et au petit matin, nous fûmes prévenus que le fugitif avait été attrapé lorsqu'il avait agressé le contrôleur du train car il n'avait pas de billet. Il se trouvait dans le village voisin, non loin de chez nous. Les policiers allaient le ramener dans la région pour qu'il y soit jugé avec son frère pour homicide volontaire et tentative d'incendie. Ils attendaient nos dépositions pour demain matin.

Comme prévu, Hélène avait manqué de s'étrangler en voyant notre visiteur de la nuit. Nous étions réunis tous les trois dans l'écurie, les enfants étant encore endormis.

– Et le chiot qui dort dans le salon aura cette taille là ? s'indigna-t-elle en regardant la chienne qui se faisait toute petite devant elle.

– Je t'avais dit qu'il serait grand, lui rappelai-je en souriant.

– Puisqu'elle aime monsieur Holmes aussi fort, je propose qu'il rentre avec elle à Londres, non ? proposa le comte d'un air innocent.

– Négatif, l'interrompis-je.

– Nous n'allons tout de même pas la garder ? soupira Hélène.

– Tu l'expliquera aux enfants toi-même, la mit en garde son époux. Elle est belle avec sa gueule noire et feu. Regarde, on dirait qu'elle a des bas roux à ses pattes. La propriété est grande, non ?

– Toi qui ne voulait pas d'animaux, nous voilà avec un chiot, un chaton et un chien adulte. Tu expliqueras au jeune mâle dans le salon qu'il ne peut pas saillir sa mère. Tu feras en sorte aussi qu'elle n'agresse pas son jeune. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle ne le voit plus. Je ne voudrais pas que la mère dévore son petit. Et encore moins qu'elle morde les enfants !

– Elle ne rentrera pas à l'intérieur, lui promis son mari, caressant la chienne.

– Et comment fera-t-on lorsque nous irons à Londres ? demanda soudain Hélène.

– On a qu'à les déposer chez parrain, fit la voix de Louis dans notre dos. Coucou, le chien !

La bête se leva et alla fourrer sa grosse gueule dans les mains de Louis, le reniflant de haut en bas, déclenchant les rires du garçon.

– Débrouillez-vous, capitula Hélène, caressant le chien, elle aussi. Mais vous vous occuperez de vos animaux.

Louis acquiesça et s'en alla, suivit de la chienne qui courait derrière lui.

– Faudra que je lui trouve un nom ! nous cria Louis tandis qu'il riait comme un fou en jouant avec l'animal.

Mon séjour à la campagne touchait à sa fin et je décidai de reprendre le train demain après-midi. Londres m'attendait et cela faisait trop longtemps que les bandits se trouvaient livrés à eux-mêmes !

Hélène, son mari et les enfants devraient venir dans la City dès que son mari aurait fini de négocier ses affaires dans la région.


	26. VI:Ch28:Sherlock? Nous avons un problème

Voilà, voilà ! Un chapitre qui a mis un peu plus de temps à arriver. La faute à pas le temps et à grosse fatigue. Ce chapitre va clore la partie « à la campagne » et le suivant se passera à Londres. Madame Hudson va devoir surmonter les dernières nouvelles que son locataire spécial va lui donner... La pauvre femme avait déjà déduit, dès le tout premier chapitre qu'entre Holmes et Hélène, ça partait dans le côté obscur... La preuve va se promener sous ses yeux en la personne d'une charmante petite fille. « Monsieur Holmes, vous ne me ferez pas croire que c'est l'œuvre du Saint-Esprit ». Sans oublier qu'il faut encore apprendre la nouvelle à Amélia et Meredith. Ensuite, j'ai bien envie d'emmener Holmes dans une salle clandestine avec des combats de boxe. L'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis assez longtemps. Une confrontation père Holmes et fils est dans mon carnet aussi.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et vous retrouverai après car je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 284 : Sherlock ? Nous avons un problème <strong>

Vu les douleurs à chaque fois qu'il faisait le moindre mouvement, l'Italien envoya son domestique prévenir l'inspecteur qu'il était dans l'incapacité à se déplacer et qu'il ferait mieux de venir avec notre agresseur à la maison.

Elizabeth pérorait sans cesse sur le fait que j'avais sauvé la vie de son papa et l'admiration brillait au fond de ses yeux. La mâchoire de Louis s'était crispée en écoutant le récit de nos aventures nocturnes et des risques que sa soeur avait pris en entrant dans l'écurie, à ma suite. Une chamaillerie s'ensuivit entre eux car l'aîné reprochait à sa cadette son comportement irréfléchi et cette dernière lui rétorquait qu'elle avait eu peur pour son papa.

Avant que leur dispute ne dégénère – Elizabeth ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau – j'intervins :

– Elizabeth, c'était très dangereux ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as obligé à faire demi-tour et j'avais deux personnes à sauver à la place d'une.

– Ah ! jubila Louis.

– Mais... fit-elle en me regardant avec un air étonné.

– Monsieur Holmes a raison, ma puce, compléta le comte. C'était très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tu ne dois pas prendre de risques inutiles ou en faire prendre à monsieur Holmes.

– Ah, j'avais raison ! clama Louis en se dandinant devant sa soeur dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

– Louis, fis-je avec une voix basse. Heureusement que l'ami Wiggins savait utiliser son lance-pierre, sinon...

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il, plissant son front.

Puis l'aventure qui s'était passée dans l'entrepôt, quatre ans plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire et il regarda ailleurs, se souvenant que lui aussi, cette nuit là, avait pris des risques inconsidérés et avait failli y rester.

– Bien, fit-il plus calme. Je ne vais pas le clamer sur tous les toits, que ma petite soeur prend des risques. C'était juste parce que j'ai eu peur pour elle, même si je n'étais pas là. Le cheval aurait pu la blesser si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps, Sherlock.

– C'est un fait, conclu-je en lorgnant sur Elizabeth qui me fit un sourire désarmant pour se faire pardonner. En plus, le temps que je m'occupe d'elle, le cheval repassait au-dessus du corps de son père. C'était dangereux pour tous les deux. Le père et la fille.

– Pour toi aussi, Sherlock, sourit en coin Louis.

– Moi je courrais peu de risque, Louis, je savais me déplacer, fis-je en prenant ma tasse de thé. Le comte était inconscient et Liza dans mes pieds. Ils risquaient plus que moi.

– J'vais essayer de plus l'faire, nous promit Elizabeth en se tortillant, les doigts tirant sur les bords de sa robe.

– Le cheval sautait au-dessus d'Alessandro, ajouta Louis, haussant les épaules. Il n'aurait pas pu freiner des quatre fers devant Liza.

Mon regard sévère se posa sur lui et le garnement baissa les yeux, comprenant que je n'avais pas apprécié se dernière remarque, il se tint silencieux et s'occupa du chaton qui tournait dans ses pieds. Le comte poussa un soupir silencieux.

Louis avait eu peur pour sa soeur, lorsqu'il avait entendu notre récit. Avait-il craint aussi pour la vie du comte ou pas ? Ne voulait-il pas changer de comportement parce qu'il s'était aventuré trop loin dans sa haine envers cet homme ? Était-il têtu à ce point là ? Fallait-il la petite étincelle qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il était comme un coq en pâte avec cet homme ? J'avais bien une idée pour lui faire changer d'avis et ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne serait pas facile à exécuter.

Giuseppe vint nous signaler que les policiers étaient en route avec le fugitif pour la confrontation et la lueur de haine qui brûla au fond des yeux du comte ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je sortis à la suite de Louis, qui allait promener la grande chienne. Tandis qu'il partait avec elle, je restai appuyé sur ma canne, Hélène à mes côtés. Elle avait profité de son séjour chez Ellington pour se laver les cheveux, ayant enfin le temps et Louis les lui avait démêlé. Ce matin, elle portait une robe dans les tons verts d'eau et un manteau pour ne pas souffrir de la fraîcheur matinale. Même s'il ne faisait pas encore trop froid pour la saison, les températures étaient tout de même basses.

Nous restâmes silencieux de longs moments avant qu'elle ne se décide à le rompre.

– Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon mari, hier soir, me fit-elle part en me lançant une oeillade complice. Il m'a dit que tu n'avais rien laissé au hasard.

– C'était normal, répondis-je. Il m'aurait été impossible de le laisser là sans bouger. Mais ta fille est un peu désobéissante et très curieuse ! Son arrivée inopportune dans les écuries, alors que l'étalon tournait comme un fou, fut assez...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, frissonnant rien qu'en repensant aux malheurs qui auraient pu arriver.

– Tu as eu peur ? me demanda Hélène dans un souffle.

– Oui, peur de la perdre sous mes yeux, avouais-je. Ce n'est pas bon pour mon esprit d'avoir ce genre de crainte. L'attachement n'est pas bon.

Elle me toisa avec un regard noir, fronçant les sourcils, contraste saisissant alors que deux secondes auparavant, elle me souriait avec bienveillance.

– J'aime quand tu me fais un regard assassin, lui dis-je, la faisant sourire de nouveau. Sérieusement, Hélène, que personne ne sache ce que vous représentez pour moi. Le danger serait trop grand !

La porte s'ouvrit dans notre dos et Elizabeth surgit, portant le chaton dans ses bras, le jeune chien sur ses talons.

– Coucou, fit-elle avec son air innocent, grand sourire aux lèvres. Je dois sortir mon ti'chien. Tu vois maman, je m'en occupe.

L'animal bailla fortement, signe qu'il avait été tiré de son sommeil, renifla le sol et s'assit lourdement sur son arrière-train.

– Que t'avais-je déjà dit au sujet de ton chien ? demandai-je, irrité qu'elle ait désobéi juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

– Que je devais pas l'embêter quand il mangeait ! répondit-elle toute fière de pouvoir répondre à ma question. Je l'embête pas, tu sais.

– J'avais aussi ajouté qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller quand il dormait ! haussai-je le ton. Hors, c'est ce que tu as fait.

– Mais, fit-elle en baissant la tête, le chaton toujours dans ses bras. Il dormait pas.

– Mensonges ! lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il vient de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Je voulais m'en occuper, moi, tenta-t-elle pour sa défense.

– Pas quand il dort ! objectai-je avec fermeté. Il ne sera pas toujours petit et inoffensif. Tu as vu la mâchoire de sa mère ? Quand elle mord, elle ne se contente pas de te faire mal comme un vulgaire épagneul. Non, ses dents traverseront la chair et la douleur ressentie sera énorme. Quand aux dégâts, ils seront irréparables !

Ne répondant pas, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux un peu plus. Sa mère hocha la tête, mécontente qu'elle n'ait pas obéi et qu'elle ait réveillé le chien.

– Tu as fait cela uniquement afin d'avoir une bonne excuse pour sortir, poursuivit sa mère. Ta curiosité est plus forte que tout. Ne t'avise plus de réveiller le chien quand il dort. D'ailleurs, quel que soit l'animal.

– Oui, maman, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. J'entendais pas ce que vous disiez en restant derrière la fenêtre.

– Sache que si je dois parler avec Sherlock dehors, c'est que je n'ai pas envie que tu m'entendes, tonna sa mère.

– En plus d'avoir désobéi, tu as menti, ajoutai-je en soupirant. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te croire ?

– Oui, chuchota-t-elle. C'est grâce à ton métier de détective que tu as compris que je mentais ?

– Bien sûr ! affirmais-je fermement. Je saurai toujours quand tu me mentiras.

– Ah, fit-elle, pas perturbée pour autant, posant son index devant son menton. Alors je dois apprendre ton métier pour que je puisse dire des mensonges sans que vous le sachiez.

– Elizabeth, souffla sa mère de manière très froide. Rentre immédiatement à l'intérieur !

Il y eu un flottement, une hésitation d'une fraction de seconde, la petite pesant le pour et le contre quant à savoir si elle allait s'exécuter. Nos regards durent lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de désobéir.

Soufflant fort, elle fit demi-tour, baissant la tête lorsque sa mère lui signifia qu'elle n'avait pas à soupirer ainsi.

– Oui, maman, fit l'enfant soudain très docile. Dois-je rentrer le ti chien et le ti chat ?

Le chiot, en pleine exploration du terrain, suivis du chaton curieux, n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

– Laisse-les dehors, fit Hélène en la fusillant du regard.

Elisabeth rentra, la tête basse, mécontente que son stratagème n'ait pas fonctionné et de s'être faite congédier de la sorte.

– Ta fille n'est pas très obéissante, signifiais-je en souriant à Hélène. Son stratagème avait le mérite d'être ingénieux, même si elle avait omis le détail du chien qui risquait de bailler et d'avoir le regard endormi. Je suppose qu'elle s'améliora au fil du temps.

– MA fille ? interrogea Hélène, sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Il me semble que je ne l'ai pas faite toute seule, cette petite fille. N'est-elle pas un peu la tienne aussi ?

Ne répondant rien, je me contentai de sourire en regardant la porte fermée.

– Sherlock, m'apostropha Hélène en faisant semblant d'être en colère, ôte de ton visage ce sourire de jubilation et vire aussi les pétillements de fierté de tes yeux. Elle a menti juste dans le but de venir nous écouter ! Pas de quoi être un père fier de sa fille.

– Le but est critiquable, avouai-je en souriant, mais pas la méthode. Bon, elle n'aurait pas dû réveiller le chien. Il est jeune mais aura la taille de sa mère, si tout va bien, ce qui peut-être risqué plus tard. Pour le reste, elle devra s'améliorer, mais elle est en bonne voie.

Avant même qu'Hélène puisse me répondre vertement, Louis arriva, précédé de la grande chienne. Le chiot et le chaton se trouvaient à nos côtés, tout affairés à suivre une piste quelconque, le chaton observant avec curiosité le chiot qui avait la truffe au sol.

– Me revoici, lança gaiement Louis, essoufflé d'avoir couru avec le chien.

La scène suivante se déroula très vite. Je vis la truffe de la chienne remuer, ses oreilles se pointer vers l'avant, ses babines se retrousser et tout son corps se tendre, avant de bondir, mâchoires ouvertes, vers les deux plus petits animaux.

Le chaton détalla vers la porte, close, essayant à l'aide de ses griffes de grimper au bois de la porte tandis que le chiot filait dans l'autre direction, apeuré par l'air hostile de celle qui fut sa mère. Hélène cria et j'eus juste le temps de lancer mon pied vers la gueule de la chienne qui le reçut en plein dans sa mâchoire. Elle cria de douleur et stoppa sa course.

– NON ! lui intimai-je fermement tandis qu'elle redressait la tête dans la direction du chaton apeuré.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'animal entra prestement sans demander son reste. La chienne imposante me regarda avec stupeur, lorgnant par la même occasion vers le chiot. Louis se dépêcha d'aller le chercher, sous le regard hostile de l'autre, et rentra à la maison avec le petit chien de sa soeur dans ses bras.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? me demanda soudainement Hélène, regardant la chienne qui s'était assise lorsque je lui avais dit « non » d'une voix forte. Encore un peu et elle attaquait son propre jeune.

– Le sevrage a été fait, expliquai-je en regardant la chienne, elle ne reconnaît plus son chiot. Pour elle, c'est un intrus.

D'un claquement des doigts, je lui ordonnai de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. La porte d'entrouvrit et Louis s'extirpa par l'entrebâillement. Nous entendîmes la voix d'Elizabeth qui criait à la chienne qu'elle était méchante.

– Désolé, fit Louis, penaud. Je ne savais pas que les autres étaient dehors, ni qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

– Sherlock ? fit Hélène avec les sourcils relevés, signe de son étonnement. Nous avons un problème ! Un gros problème.

Elle désigna de son index pointé la masse imposante de l'animal.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? interrogea Louis à voix haute, de la crainte dans le ton de sa voix.

– Ce chien ne doit pas se trouver en présence de son jeune et du chat, déclarai-je. Rien de plus simple, vu qu'elle ne dort pas à l'intérieur. Vous devrez être attentif, voilà tout.

– Tu crois qu'un jour elle n'aura plus envie de les dévorer ? me demanda Louis.

– Avec du temps, de la patience et de la discipline, c'est possible, fis-je avec circonspection, sans trop m'avancer. Ou alors, ils se battront tout le temps.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, conscient de l'ampleur de la tâche.

– Liza est dans tous ses états, m'annonça le garnement. Il paraît que c'est elle qui avait sorti les deux autres.

Hélène acquiesça :

– Curiosité car je discutais avec Sherlock et elle voulait écouter ce que l'on disait. De toute façon, il est hors de question de garder le chien.

– Hé ! s'exclama Louis en ouvrant grand les yeux.

– Je ne veux pas qu'un jour ou l'autre il y ait un accident à cause d'une négligence, proféra-t-elle.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

– Nous devons la confier à une autre personne, poursuivit Hélène. Vous ne seriez pas très heureux si elle blessait à mort un de vos petits animaux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Sherlock ? demanda l'enfant, tout sourire. Tu ne veux pas un chien pour pister tes criminels ?

– Oublie-moi, me contentai-je de répondre.

– Je vais faire envoyer un télégramme à Karl pour lui demander si lui ou un autre est intéressé par l'animal, nous informa Hélène. Louis, rentre-là dans l'écurie, donne-lui à manger pendant que je vais demander à Giuseppe d'aller poster le télégramme.

Il fallu ensuite que j'explique à Liza que « non, la chienne n'était pas une méchante » et lui démontrer que ce qu'il se passait chez les animaux était différent du monde des humains.

Les policiers arrivèrent ensuite avec le frère du fermier menotté et nous allâmes discuter de toute l'histoire qui nous était arrivée dans l'autre maison. L'Italien bouillait de rage à mes côtés, surtout quand il entendit l'homme ricaner au sujet du danger que nous avions tous frôlé.

– J'm'en balance, moi, d'ta gamine, cracha-t-il presque par terre. T'avais qu'à dire à l'aut' de Londres qui fiche pas son nez dans nos affaires.

Le poing du comte le cueilli en plein dans le plexus solaire et il bascula en arrière. Trebaldi se tourna, présentant son profil et il lança son pied dans le ventre de l'homme. Le bandit se retrouva par terre, plié par la douleur. Le fougueux méditerranéen récidiva en pliant sa jambe et en abattant son pied une nouvelle fois dans le ventre de l'homme, martelant ensuite ses côtes de coups de pied sous l'indifférence de la police.

Il fallut que j'intervinsse en l'empoignant par le bras.

– Oh, arrêtez ça de suite ! lui ordonnai-je, ne cillant pas devant son regard noir comme le charbon.

– Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Holmes, me répondit-il avec hargne, le souffle court. Ma fille aurait pu être blessée, j'ai été blessé et mon meilleur cheval aussi.

– Auriez-vous donc envie de vous démettre les côtes un peu plus ? lui précisai-je avec sarcasme. Une bonne hémorragie interne vous tente, peut-être ? Ou alors une perforation du poumon ? Si oui, poursuivez votre tâche, mais détachez-lui les mains, au moins.

Il grimaça mais abandonna le passage à tabac de l'homme.

– Si à cause de lui je n'avais pas mes côtes froissées, je lui aurais volontiers détaché les bracelets pour le battre comme un plâtre.

– Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, lui assurai-je.

L'interrogatoire ne nous appris rien de plus que ce que je ne savais déjà. Hormis le fait que lorsque l'épouse avait signifié la première fois son refus de se débarrasser des chiots, son mari avait obéi ! Tout le reste était arrivé suite à notre homme qui avait harangué son frère aîné de ne pas se laisser dicter sa vie et ses actes par son épouse, qu'il était un homme, que diable. À la fin, chauffé à blanc, le fermier avait fini par jeter les chiots vivants dans le ruisseau. À son retour, son épouse était devenue hystérique en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait et lui, pour montrer qu'il était un homme, un vrai, avait étranglé sa femme pour la faire taire. Ensuite, les deux frères l'avaient cachée dans le tas de fumier pour masquer le corps et l'odeur qui n'allait pas tarder à s'en dégager.

Lorsque le fermier avait entendu sa chienne me faire de la fête et qu'il m'avait reconnu comme étant le comme étant le marquis de Montague, il s'était posé des questions sur que j'avais bien pu voir. À ce moment là, la future fosse avait été creusée et le cadavre reposait dedans. Il avait parlé à son frère de ses craintes que j'ai aperçu le cadavre. Son cadet, plus rusé et plus fourbe que son aîné, avait conclu que j'avais tout vu et que nous devions disparaître. C'était là qu'il avait chloroformé son frère et était venu chez le comte Trebaldi dans le but de mettre le feu aux écuries pour nous faire sortir.

Avant de répandre son produit inflammable, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de mutiler l'étalon par pure jalousie et méchanceté gratuite.

Et voilà comment on passait d'une vie de rude labeur à celle d'un criminel pour terminer prisonnier.

Les policiers embarquèrent notre pyromane dans leur carriole et l'inspecteur resta planté devant moi.

– J'ai pris mes renseignements sur vous, monsieur Holmes, et les réponses furent élogieuses, m'apprit-il en se dandinant sur ses pieds. Le comte Ellington vous tient en haute estime. Bon, les policiers qui avaient arrêtés son fils grognent d'être la risée de toute la région, mais ils vous sont tout de même reconnaissant d'avoir arrêté le coupable et empêché un innocent – le propre fils du comte – d'aller à la potence. Les représailles auraient été terribles, sans vous. Bref, je vous remercie, même si c'est à mon tour de me faire vilipender.

– Cette affaire va vous faire monter en grade, lui répondis-je en sortant ma pipe. Tâchez d'être à la hauteur de votre future responsabilité et de ne pas vous laisser entraîner sur le chemin de ceux qui voient mais n'observent pas.

– Mais ? fit-il tout hébété.

Je grattai une allumette et passai la flamme sur le tabac tout en tirant une première bouffée.

– J'ai résolu un petit problème qui, bien que non complexe, touchait à un fait grave : une enfant avait failli périr noyé à cause de ces chiots. L'affaire était simple mais elle me tenait à coeur. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Les honneurs, je m'en passe. Ses parents sont contents, l'enfant va bien et cela me suffit. Au revoir inspecteur.

Je sortis de la maison, suivi du comte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'autre bâtisse. Les enfants jouaient dehors à se courir après, en hurlant.

Entrant tous les deux à l'intérieur, nous retrouvâmes Hélène qui avait un pot de café bien chaud à nous offrir. Une odeur de crêpes flottait dans les airs et la pile se trouvait sur la cuisinière, au chaud.

Sur la table, tout au bout, trônait un carnet que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir acheté et offert à un démon blond, un soir de Noël 85.

Le prenant en main, je me mis à le feuilleter pour voir ce que ce garnement avait noté comme choses importantes à retenir. Le carnet était bien rempli, presque complet, même. L'écriture était fine et distinguée, mais ce n'était pas celle de Louis.

– Hélène ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi qui as écrit à sa place ?

– Oui, répondit-elle tout en remplissant de café la tasse de son époux. Mon écriture est plus jolie que la sienne.

– Comment veux-tu qu'il apprenne si tu fais tout à sa place ? m'exclamai-je de manière sèche. Tu le maternes trop.

Le pot de café fut posé assez brusquement sur la table et elle me toisa avec un air d'une qui était bien décidé à m'embrocher.

– Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée, pendant que son mari agitait discrètement la main gauche pour me signaler que la Saint-Sherlock, c'était pour tout de suite. Comment oses-tu dire que je le materne trop ? Tu n'en sais rien.

– Hélène ! C'est à lui à prendre des notes et à les recopier, pas à toi.

– Imagine la tête que Louis a faite lorsqu'il est venu me rejoindre en France, fit-elle sur un ton calme, alors qu'elle bouillonnait. J'allais épouser un autre homme, j'ai mis au monde ta fille et je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer à Londres. Son monde s'écroulait, ses rêves aussi. Lorsque Elizabeth est née, il a été jaloux du temps que je consacrais à ma fille. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais plus en consacrer à lui, mais un nouveau-né demande beaucoup de sacrifices. Trop, parfois. Malgré le fait que je lui consacrais du temps rien qu'à lui, ce n'était pas encore assez. Liza ayant tendance à pleurer quand il ne fallait pas, ce qui nous dérangeait dans ces trop courts moments. De plus, à l'école, ça ne marchait pas du tout à cause des autres. Il était au plus bas. Tu es bien conscient que je ne pouvais pas demander à Alessandro de s'occuper de Louis ? Tu es conscient qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout ?

– Quel rapport avec le fait que c'est toi qui écris au propre dans son carnet ?

– Louis était tellement en colère contre moi, tellement enfermé dans ses problèmes scolaires, que je n'arrivais plus à avoir une discussion avec lui, impossible de trouver un sujet de conversation durant le temps que j'avais à lui consacrer. On restait silencieux et ça, je ne le supportais plus. C'est en voyant le carnet que tu lui avais acheté que j'ai eu l'idée d'en parler avec lui. Son carnet de brouillon était rempli de choses qu'il voulait retenir, mais son écriture était tellement médiocre qu'il n'osait pas les écrire dans le bon carnet. Il avait peur de te décevoir en n'écrivant pas correctement dedans. Tu étais à cinq cent kilomètres de nous et il ne voulait pas te décevoir, malgré tout, le jour où enfin il pourrait te revoir.

– Vous traumatisez les enfants, Holmes, ricana le comte avant de se faire réduire au silence par un regard noir d'Hélène.

– Bon sang, Sherlock, s'emporta Hélène. C'était l'aubaine dont je rêvais ! Je lui ai proposé d'écrire à sa place, le temps qu'il ait une écriture correcte. Il a hésité et il m'a souri pour me dire oui timidement. Mon Louis était de retour. Durant le temps que je lui consacrais à son retour d'école, je l'aidais pour ses devoirs et ses leçons et ensuite, la récréation, c'était le carnet. Il me dictait et moi j'écrivais de ma plus belle écriture. Alessandro s'occupait d'Elizabeth et ainsi, nous n'étions pas dérangé. Ensuite, j'ai inclus Louis dans les tâches à prodiguer à sa soeur et tout est revenu à la normale.

– Véridique, monsieur Holmes, ajouta son mari. Le gamin rayonnait en peu plus, sauf avec moi. Une riche idée, qu'elle a eue, ma femme, pour recoller les morceaux avec lui.

– Tu vois Sherlock, toi, tu n'étais pas là, me signifia-t-elle d'un air peiné. Je suppose que si je m'étais trouvée chez toi, ce genre de problème ne serait pas intervenu avec Louis. Il te vénère comme un dieu et n'aspire qu'à une chose : que tu sois fier de lui. Il craignait ta réaction en découvrant ses notes catastrophiques. Et si j'ai continué à écrire à sa place, c'est parce que j'aime ces moments privilégiés que nous avons tous les deux. Elizabeth a les siens avec moi et Louis, c'est son carnet. Et oui, je le materne, et alors ?

La prudence voulait que je ne réponde pas afin de ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Hélène me prit le carnet des mains et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ces moments n'appartiennent qu'à nous, mais tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, termina-t-elle en me tapant l'arrière du crâne avec le carnet.

Dans le froufroutement de sa robe, elle sortit pour signaler aux enfants que le goûter était prêt.

– Vous vous êtes attaqué à un sujet tabou pour une femme, prononça à voix basse le comte. Une mère n'aime pas qu'on lui reproche le fait qu'elle materne ses enfants. Elle sort les griffes. Ce sont ses petits poussins.

– Les femmes sont compliquées, grognai-je en m'asseyant.

– Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois... ? me dit-il avec un sourire de connivence. Changez de bord, mon cher.

– Non merci, répondis-je en attrapant le pot de café.

– Holmes, fit le comte en se penchant sur la table. Elle a raison, vous n'étiez pas là et vous n'avez pas idée de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il y a eu avec Louis. Entre Hélène qui n'en pouvait plus, qui se laissait aller au fond du trou et le gamin qui rasait les murs en me lançant des regards de haine, croyez-moi, ce ne fut pas simple. Rien ne marchait pour lui. L'école, qu'il avait hâte d'intégrer, se révéla un désastre au niveau de ses relations avec les autres, sans compter qu'il n'est à sa place nulle part. Ni chez les bourgeois, ni avec ceux du peuple. Les premiers contestant ses origines qui ne sont pas nobles, et les seconds lui en voulant parce qu'il ne vit pas dans la précarité. Écrire dans son carnet, cela leur a permis de se retrouver tous les deux et de récupérer la complicité qui était perdue.

Je restai silencieux car les enfants rentraient à la maison en courant pour dévorer les crêpes. Louis me parla de son carnet et me fit découvrir tout ce qu'il avait noté dedans, me demandant d'éviter de retenir certaines informations, afin de ne pas surcharger ma mémoire. Cela le fit bien rire. Hélène ne fit aucune réflexion sur ce qui s'était passé précédemment et la journée se termina tranquillement. Les enfants s'occupèrent avec leurs jeux, Louis promena la grande chienne et évita de faire sortir les deux plus petits en même temps.

Elizabeth en profita pour kidnapper le rat et jouer avec, l'installant devant la table de sa poupée pour prendre le thé. Le rongeur s'assit pour grignoter son croûton de pain et la petite s'amusa avec lui. Cela ne plut pas à son frère qui récupéra l'animal, déclanchant les pleurs de sa cadette.

– Pas question qu'elle joue avec ! cria-t-il en prenant son rat dans ses bras.

Ce qui entraîna les récriminations de Liza qui lui jura qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun mal.

– Laisse-le moi ! pleurnicha-t-elle en sautillant dans le but de récupérer le rat. C'est le fiancé de ma poupée. J'ai besoin de lui pour qu'elle prenne le thé avec.

– Non, répliqua-t-il sans appel.

– Louis, fit Hélène en se levant. Elle ne lui faisait rien de mal. Je la surveillais, ne t'inquiète pas.

– La dernière fois, s'emporta Louis, elle lui avait passé une robe de poupée ! Mon rat était déguisé en fille ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle recommence.

L'information ma fit sourire, provoqua l'hilarité d'Hélène et du comte qui lui, hurla de rire au souvenir du rat avec la robe de poupée. Louis, cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.

– Louis, fis-je conciliant. Je te promets de surveiller Jack et si ta soeur le déguise en fille ou autre chose, je serai le premier à le sauver.

Maugréant que si elle s'avisait de lui passer un accessoire vestimentaire féminin, il le remettrait dans sa cage, Louis déposa le rat en face de la poupée. L'animal frémit des moustaches et commença sa toilette. Elizabeth essuya ses larmes, remercia son frère et poursuivit son jeu, profitant de cet intermède pour faire dire à sa poupée qu'elle avait craint le pire en voyant disparaître son fiancé. Le garçon retourna s'amuser avec le chiot et le chaton pendant qu'Hélène m'expliquait l'incident du rat auquel Liza avait passé une robe de poupée, bras y compris.

– La robe s'attache par le dos au moyen de pressions, m'expliqua-t-elle en riant. Elle l'avait passée à Jack et l'animal participait à sa dînette. La bête n'avait pas l'air perturbée, en plus. Il était assis et grignotait une carotte. La tête de Louis quand il a découvert son rat déguisé en fille.

La soirée se termina, les enfants allèrent au lit et je regagnai ma chambre dans l'autre maison. J'étais à peine couché depuis vingt minutes que la porte d'entrouvrit, laissant passer une ombre silencieuse.

– Sherlock ? me demanda Hélène en s'approchant de mon lit. J'ai un problème.

Me redressant dans le lit, je lui demandai :

– Que se passe-t-il, Hélène ?

Sa voix était assez anxieuse. Ma main tomba sur la boîte d'allumettes et j'en grattai une afin d'allumer la bougie. Pas d'éclairage au gaz ici.

– J'ai envie de toi, laissa-t-elle tomber avec une telle sensualité dans la voix que cela me laissa muet durant quelques secondes.

– Ici et maintenant ? demandai-je avec étonnement.

– Oui ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

– Minute, fis-je en réfléchissant. Et ton mari ?

– Sherlock ! grogna-t-elle. Quand une femme s'en va retrouver son amant, elle ne prévient pas son mari.

– Ne risque-t-il pas de s'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas ? lui indiquai-je en soupirant parce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé et qu'elle s'amusait à me faire de l'humour ou lieu de répondre sérieusement.

Elle posa sa main devant son visage et soupira.

– Tu as le don de tout faire retomber, toi, se plaignit-elle en secouant sa tête. J'avais espéré que cela te ferait plaisir, mais je me suis trompée.

– Excuse-moi d'être prévoyant pour deux, m'emportai-je un peu. Aucune envie qu'il débarque dans la chambre en me criant « Hélène a disparu ». Il nous a surpris une fois, cela suffit.

– Si je suis ici, c'est sur la proposition de mon mari, justement, lâcha-t-elle froidement. J'y réfléchissais très fort, me disant que la mauvaise période était sur son déclin, que tu me manquais, qu'un moment d'intimité ne nous ferait pas de mal et il m'a vu en train de me frotter le menton. C'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais bête de ne pas aller te rejoindre dans ta chambre pour la nuit. Donc, il ne risque pas de me chercher.

La gaffe que je venais de commettre.

– Hum, fis-je en maugréant. Cet homme sait donc ce que tu es venue faire dans ma chambre, alors.

– Bravo, Sherlock, fit-elle avec ironie. Tu es meilleur qu'un seau d'eau froide, quand tu le veux.

Son envie venait d'être soufflée par mes questions. Son sourire grivois et son air réjouit appartenaient au passé et l'accablement se lisait sur ses traits. L'impair avait été commis, mais je ne désespérais pas de me rattraper.

– Tu ne peux pas retourner dans la chambre conjugale, il penserait que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ou que je suis un « lapin », comme il m'a dit l'autre fois. Te voilà donc obligée de rester ici et de partager ma couche.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle inclina la tête sur le côté, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ma proposition.

– Que me disais-tu, déjà, lorsque tu es entrée dans ma chambre ? demandai-je innocemment, forçant le trait comme si je ne m'en souvenais plus.

– Que j'avais envie de toi, répéta-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

– Alors, j'ai de quoi résoudre ton problème, lui confiai-je d'une voix grave. Mais tu dois venir m'exposer ton problème ici, dans le lit...

Expédiant son manteau en vitesse, elle défit sa robe de manière encore plus rapide. Aucun jupon en vue.

– Dois-je en déduire que tu ne portais rien en dessous ? ricanai-je de manière coquine.

– Mon crime était prémédité, Sherlock...

– Viens...

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et m'embrassa avant même que j'ai pu esquisser un geste.

– Tu vas devoir faire tout le travail, m'apprit-elle tout en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le désir doit renaître.

– Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller au coeur du problème, me défendis-je en la caressant sur le dos, effleurant ses côtes, descendant sur ses fesses et la caressant sur son intimité.

La nuit fut agitée et Hélène me chevaucha avec ardeur.

OooO

Au matin, ma compagne avait disparu. La place à côté de moi était froide. Me levant péniblement – la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos dans un lit prévu pour une personne et non deux – je descendis et partis dans l'autre maison.

Il y avait un train plus tôt et je comptais le prendre pour ne pas prolonger mon séjour à la campagne plus longtemps.

Elizabeth me fit promettre qu'elle pourrait venir me voir à Londres, ce à quoi ses parents lui assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de ne pas aller dans la City. Le rendez-vous était fixé à Baker Street. Ils logeraient ensuite au Cosmopolitan et Hélène préviendrait Meredith et Amélia de son retour et des petits suppléments.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me défaire des deux garnements qui étaient collés contre moi, agrippé à mes bras pour m'empêcher de partir.

Serrant la main du comte et faisant le baisemain à Hélène, je montai dans le train.

Le voyage m'ennuya prodigieusement mais le fait d'être de retour à Londres me réjouissait. Il me fallait maintenant penser à la manière dont j'aborderais avec ma logeuse le retour d'Hélène, mariée à un autre et l'existence d'un petit morceau de moi, âgée de bientôt quatre ans.

Ce serait tout aussi compliqué avec Amélia et Meredith... Elles ne seraient pas contentes vis-à-vis de ce fait important qu'Hélène nous avait caché.

Une fois arrivé devant chez moi, j'entrai et ma logeuse me salua avec affection.

– Mon violon à quatre heures du matin vous aurait-il manqué, madame Hudson ? ironisai-je tout en me dégageant de son étreinte maternelle.

– La maison est trop calme sans votre présence, monsieur Holmes et l'inspecteur Lestrade était tout perdu sans vous, m'expliqua-t-elle en m'inspectant de la tête au pied. Vous avez un peu maigri. Continuez ainsi et il ne vous restera plus que les os.

– Maison trop calme ? ricanai-je en montant les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle bruisse, vous vous plaignez. Rassurez-vous, je vais remédier à tout cela.

Une fois débarrassé de mes affaires, j'attrapai mon violon et après avoir gratté les cordes, je jouai plusieurs mélodies, passant d'un air plus joyeux à un air plus mélancolique. Les derniers changements dans ma vie me remplissaient de joie mélangés à de la mélancolie. La joie de l'avoir retrouvée, la joie de la descendance mais la peur qu'un jour, un être malveillant ne me les ravisse.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> il n'est pas dans mon habitude de faire de la pub pour des pastiches holmésiens, mais ces temps-ci, deux sont sortis. Je recommande « La maison de soie » d'Anthony Horowitz, chez Calman-Levy. Je l'ai lu et j'ai bien aimé.

L'autre livre dont je vais faire la pub est un pastiche qui met en scène Holmes et L'éventreur de Whitechapel. Il se nomme « Les damnées de Whitechapel » de Peter Watson, aux éditions Paulo-Raman et disponible à la Fnac. Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais dès que j'ai l'occasion de mettre la main dessus, je le ferai. Tapez « les damnées de Whitechapel » dans votre moteur de recherche et vous tomberez sur la page du blog de Peter Watson. L'auteur est accessible. Sinon, il vous reste un site «« sherlock-holmesdetective. jimdo. com » sans les espaces, où le livre est aussi présenté.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


	27. Chap285:Ceci n'est pas l'oeuvre du

Me revoici ! Les fêtes sont finies et j'ai eu un peu plus de temps... enfin, entre le film de Ritchie et la série de la BBC, cela a fait du temps en moins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 285 : Ceci n'est pas l'œuvre du Saint-Esprit, monsieur Holmes ! (Le 20 octobre 1889)<strong>

Cinq jours que j'avais quitté Hélène... Heureusement que j'eus de quoi entretenir mon esprit avec quelques affaires amenées par deux clients. Elles n'étaient pas exceptionnelles mais eurent l'avantage d'occuper mes journées.

OoO

Lors de mon retour, le quinze, j'avais trouvé le courrier empilé sur la table. Le fameux télégramme codé d'Hélène en faisait partie, ainsi qu'une lettre m'annonçant son retour. Elle m'avait bien prévenu de son retour imminent. Seul le hasard nous avait fait croiser nos routes avant l'heure.

Elle ne parlait pas d'Elizabeth dans sa lettre, mais m'annonçait tout de même que son retour ne se passerait peut-être pas comme nous l'avions imaginé. Dans son télégramme, elle avait juste noté que Dante s'apprêtait à franchir le Styx dans l'autre sens pour venir retrouver Virgile. Ma logeuse n'y avait rien compris, mais pour moi, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Force était de constater qu'Hélène n'avait pas oublié notre petite astuce d'il y a quatre ans, en rapport avec « la divine comédie » de Dante.

OoO

Le dix-sept octobre, surlendemain de mon retour, en parcourant le _Times_ à la page des annonces, ma bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise en découvrant une annonce rédigée ainsi :

« De Dante à Virgile : arriverai chez le Maître de mon Enfer d'ici quelques jours ».

Un fin sourire avait animé mes lèvres en découvrant sa petite annonce. Rien de tel que les petites annonces pour faire passer un message et elle savait que je les parcourais avidement afin d'y découvrir quelques sombres mystères. Là, le message était pour moi.

Ma plus grosse question restait au sujet de trois dames. Comment allaient-elles prendre la nouvelle ? Meredith et Amélia seraient heureuses mais ne se priveraient pas de me frapper et de passer un savon à Hélène pour son long silence de quatre ans. La dernière fois qu'elles l'avaient vue, c'était avant qu'elle ne prenne le train pour partir en France, le onze octobre 1885. Bien malin celui qui pourrait prévoir la réaction des femmes.

Le problème était à prévoir aussi du côté de ma logeuse. Quelle serait sa réaction en découvrant Elizabeth ? Nul ne le savait, même pas moi. Madame Hudson était très à cheval sur certaines choses et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Malgré tout, le dragon qu'elle avait été lors de l'arrivée d'Hélène à Baker Street en février 85 et lors de notre départ pour la Normandie s'était changé en mère poule par la suite. Se contentant même d'ironiser, avec humour, le matin où, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Watson, elle l'avait refermée précipitamment en le découvrant au lit avec Meredith et avait fait de même avec la mienne en constatant que, moi aussi, je n'avais pas dormi seul. Ce matin là, elle m'avait bien mis mal à l'aise, même si je ne lui avais pas fait le bonheur de le lui montrer.

Depuis, elle n'avait de cesse de soupirer avec tristesse depuis qu'Hélène était partie et Louis aussi. Ses fins d'année étaient devenues aussi déprimantes que les miennes, à la différence qu'elle ne le cachait pas, elle.

Me levant, j'ouvris le tiroir et farfouillai dedans à la recherche de l'étui en cuir où se trouvait rangé la lettre qu'Hélène m'avait envoyé pour me signifier son non retour. Je la connaissais par cœur, mais je la relus une nouvelle fois. Quatre ans après, elle me chamboulait encore et toujours.

Et ce matin là du dix-sept, lorsque ma logeuse vint m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner frugal, elle avait les yeux rouges.

– Vous les reverrez un jour, lançai-je en m'asseyant à table et posant une serviette sur mon pantalon.

– Que ? bredouilla-t-elle en me regardant d'un air bête, le plateau en équilibre précaire.

– Faites donc un peu attention, l'admonestai-je vivement. Encore un peu et le café va se répandre sur le plateau.

Posant le tout sur la table, elle me regarda, hébétée.

– Hélène et Louis, précisai-je en soupirant parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris que je connaissais l'origine de son chagrin. Vous pensiez à eux, au fait qu'ils vous manquent et tout le reste.

– Même dans mes pensées, vous me harcelez, gémit-elle. Cela fait quatre ans que vous me répétez la même chose, monsieur Holmes, mais depuis, je n'ai plus vu mon petit garçon préféré.

– Il reviendra vous pourrir la vie et envahir votre cuisine avec son rat, déclarai-je avec conviction.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise qu'occupait Watson avant et se prit la tête dans les mains.

– Je n'y crois plus, monsieur Holmes. Au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour deviner mes pensées ?

Mes ongles se crispèrent sur le bois de la table.

– Pardon d'avoir heurté votre corde sensible, monsieur Holmes, s'excusa avec célérité ma logeuse. Je voulais parler de « déduction », pas de « divination », bien entendu.

– L'enfance de l'art, chère madame Hudson, déclamai-je en me servant une tasse de café.

– On a beau y être habitué, commença-t-elle dans le but de m'encourager, cela surprend toujours. Aurais-je droit à l'explication de votre intrusion dans mes pensées les plus profondes ? Promis, je ne dirai pas que c'était enfantin...

Me servant une tasse de café, je bus une gorgée avant de commencer mon explication, faisant patienter mon maigre public matinal. Ayant fini, je commençai :

– Ce n'est pas à cause de la frugalité de mes repas, que vous avez les yeux rouges. Ni parce que j'ai joué du violon hier, vous empêchant de dormir. Tous les ans, à pareille époque, c'est la même chose, vous déprimez. En plus, vu que j'étais absent, la maison, vide et exempte de bruit durant dix jours a dû vous sembler bien triste, sans oublier que, de deux locataires, vous êtes passée à un. Deux ans que Watson nous a quitté pour les sirènes de la félicité conjugale, qu'il nous rend peu de visites et cela vous pèse aussi. Vous aimiez cuisiner des bons petits plats pour lui et l'engraisser un peu plus. Vos enfants sont loin de vous, vos petits-enfants aussi et la présence de Louis vous plaisait bien. Le tout mélangé ensemble et la perspective de passer votre Noël, seule, ne joue pas en faveur de votre moral. Sans aucun doute, vous avez relu les missives que le garnement vous a envoyées régulièrement et cela vous a donné le cafard.

– Bien déduit, monsieur Holmes, me félicita-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva.

– Ne me dites pas que son absence ne vous pèse pas, énonça-t-elle en enlevant un pli imaginaire à la nappe. Cela fait quatre ans qu'elle est partie et...

– Pourquoi me tracasserai-je ? répondis-je un peu sur la défensive.

– Monsieur Holmes, vous êtes terrible, me dit-elle avec un air courroucé. Votre manie de ne rien laisser paraître de vos émotions vous perdra. Elle marche peut-être avec d'autre, mais pas avec moi et encore moins avec elle. La preuve, c'est elle qui vous a quitté. Elle savait que vous l'aimiez, mais puisque vous ne vouliez pas lui montrer autrement qu'en passant vos nuits avec elle, elle est partie et je pense, moi, qu'elle ne reviendra pas. C'est désolant pour vous et sans doute encore plus pour elle. Il n'est jamais facile de quitter celui qu'on aime. Sa présence me manque, celle du gamin aussi et je sais que c'est pareil pour vous. Cette froideur que vous avez affichée durant ces quatre dernières années en est la preuve absolue. Vous souffrez de l'intérieur, cependant votre orgueil vous empêche de le montrer. Le mariage du docteur vous a blessé et la solitude vous pèse. Et ne me répondez pas que c'est parce que vous n'avez plus personne pour prendre des notes ou pour embêter.

Très digne, elle quitta le meublé après avoir tiré l'intégralité de son carquois de flèches empoisonnées. Je ne pouvais lui donner tort, ces quatre dernières années j'avais souffert comme jamais. L'absence d'Hélène et le fait que ce soit elle qui m'ait quitté m'avait transpercé ce coeur que je pensais mort depuis longtemps. Damné orgueil qui ne supportait pas que l'on m'abandonne. Fatuité qui m'imposait de quitter les autres, de ne pas m'attacher à eux, mais qui était heurtée quand c'était les autres qui s'en allaient. Mon ami était parti pour une femme et Hélène parce qu'elle m'aimait trop.

Enfin, d'ici quelques jours, ma logeuse aurait une bonne surprise en voyant débouler dans sa cuisine un démon blond accompagné de son rongeur.

OoO

Le dix-huit, mes pensées en étaient toujours là, tandis que je parcourais avec avidité les pages des petites annonces du _Times_. Un autre sourire apparu sur mes lèvres en prenant lecture du second message d'Hélène : « De Dante à Virgile : En entrant chez vous, le vingt, puisse-t-il m'apporter l'espérance que j'avais abandonnée ».

– « Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez toutes espérance », récitai-je à voix haute, citant la phrase inscrite sur le fronton des Enfers, dans « La Divine Comédie » de Dante.

Ainsi donc elle arriverait le vingt. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre en place mon petit tour de prestidigitateur pour Amélia et Meredith. Si c'était pour me faire trucider par elles, autant que cela se passe après le bon tour que je m'apprêtais à leur jouer.

OoO

Le vingt au matin, après le déjeuner, j'entendis les roues d'un attelage racler les pavés du trottoir et je sus qu'ils étaient arrivés. Un simple coup d'oeil me permit de m'en assurer. Descendant les marches, j'ouvris la porte afin de faire entrer Louis. Les autres restèrent en retrait sur le pas de la porte que je laissai entrouverte. L'immense chienne était du voyage aussi et je la vis presque traîner le pauvre Giuseppe lorsqu'elle tira sur sa laisse pour se lancer vers moi. Le flair des chiens était imparable et cette bête m'aimait un peu trop fort.

M'emparant de mon long manteau noir, je le plaçai devant Louis et appelai ma logeuse.

– MADAME HUDSON ! hurlai-je dans le couloir, faisant résonner ma voix.

La porte de chez elle s'ouvrit et elle sortit, affolée, se demandant ce qu'il me prenait encore. Me trouvant en possession de mon manteau dont le bas traînait au sol, elle fronça les sourcils.

– Dieu du ciel, monsieur Holmes, me rabroua-t-elle vertement, je ne suis pas sourde ! Et cessez de faire traîner votre manteau au sol comme si c'était une serpillière, il est tout propre.

Tenant toujours le manteau de la même manière, afin qu'il dissimule Louis qui se retenait de ne pas hurler de rire, je fis un effort pour prendre une voix agressive au possible.

– Justement, parlons-en de mon manteau ! Vous l'avez lavé ? Laissez-moi en douter.

– Monsieur Holmes ! se fâcha-t-elle, passant son torchon à la ceinture de son tablier. Il est propre, je l'ai inspecté avant de le suspendre. À cause de votre bêtise, je devrai tout recommencer. Je ne suis pas votre bonne à tout faire !

– Il reste une énorme tache dedans, m'insurgeai-je, ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder mon sérieux.

Dehors, la chienne aboyait de plus en plus fort. Si l'homme l'avait lâchée, elle aurait bondi sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et me sauter dessus pour me faire la fête.

– Une tache énorme s'est tapie dans la doublure ! continuai-je avant de déplacer mon manteau tel une cape de matador, laissant apercevoir Louis, accroupi derrière le vêtement. Voyez-vous même l'importance de la tache.

Ma logeuse cria de surprise et posa ses mains devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Le garnement bondit vers elle en hurlant « Nanny ! Je suis revenu ! ».

Elle le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

– Oh, mon petit garçon ! gémit-elle en riant et en pleurant à la fois.

Il leva les yeux vers elle – aussi humides que ceux de ma logeuse – et lui dit en riant :

– On t'a fait une bonne blague, Sherlock et moi, hein ?

– Oh, lui, il ne perd rien pour attendre, tu sais, me menaça-t-elle. Ah, vous aviez beau jeu, monsieur Holmes, il y a trois jours, lorsque vous me disiez qu'il reviendrait. Vous le saviez !

– Si je vous l'avais dit, cela vous aurait gâché la surprise, non ? fis-je en haussant les épaules.

– Oui, m'avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Louis et lui demanda :

– Tu es venu rendre visite à ton parrain ?

– Oui, répondit-il sans rien ajouter d'autre.

On frappa doucement à la porte et Hélène la poussa un peu, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

– Puis-je entrer ?

Ma logeuse avait déjà été plus qu'heureuse du retour du petit démon blond, mais voir qu'il était suivi par Hélène la ravit au delà du possible.

– Oh, Hélène, commença-t-elle avec chaleur, avant de se reprendre. Heu, mademoiselle Stoner...

– Mon prénom suffira, lui précisa-t-elle en riant.

Poussant la porte, elle entra dans le couloir et madame Hudson la serra dans ses bras aussi, quitte à l'étouffer.

– Dieu du ciel, soupira ma logeuse, vous êtes enfin revenue. Vous m'avez manqué, mais à lui aussi.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent en entendant l'aveu de ma logeuse.

– Hé, la réprimandais-je vertement. Pas de déductions hâtives !

– Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit, lui notifia ma logeuse. Vous avez bonne mine, tous les deux. Et vous nous avez manqué !

– Toi aussi, Nanny, lui confia Louis en lui serrant la taille.

– Et ton rongeur ?

– Resté à l'hôtel...

Ma logeuse poussa un soupir de soulagement en apprenant que le rat n'était pas présent dans une poche de Louis. Ensuite, elle prit Hélène un peu à part et je l'entendis lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

– Écoutez, bien que je sois assez « vieille école », je vous permets néanmoins de loger ici, avec lui. Même si vous ne vous mariez pas, je ne dirai rien et vous laisserez vivre en paix dans le meublé. Vous seule arrivez à nous le calmer.

Il y eu un instant de flottement et nous ne répondîmes pas.

La porte s'entrouvrit une nouvelle fois et une petite tête passa discrètement, se faufilant dans l'espace réduit.

Elizabeth me fit un petit signe bonjour avec ses doigts et se dirigea vers Louis. S'accrochant au bras de son frère et dardant son regard curieux sur ma logeuse, toujours en train d'étreindre Hélène. Elle ajouta :

– Le vilain détective s'était bien gardé de me signaler votre retour à tous les deux, grommela-t-elle en me regardant de travers. Enfin, cela m'a fait une belle surprise.

Soudain, son regard tomba sur ma fille et elle s'exclama :

– Mais qui est cette petite fille ?

– En fait, fit Louis en la poussant devant lui alors qu'elle se réfugiait derrière, c'est ma petite sœur.

– Ta sœur ? s'exclama ma logeuse. Je pensais que tu étais orphelin et que tu n'avais plus de famille.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ma sœur, se défendit le garçon. Mais vu qu'elle est la fille de la personne qui m'a prise sous son aile, c'est comme si c'était ma sœur.

Madame Hudson regarda Hélène et celle-ci sourit faiblement. Avant même qu'elle ait pu lui dire quoi que se soit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la chienne entra en trombe, bousculant Louis sur son passage et se rua sur moi, me sautant dessus et me déséquilibrant un peu.

– Couché ! criai-je, en pure perte, tellement l'animal était heureuse de me revoir.

La bête me tournait autour, gémissant de bonheur, me bousculant, tentant de me happer les mains, les léchant, même. Une vraie folle.

– Mon dieu ! s'exclama madame Hudson. Quel grand chien ! D'où sort-il ?

« De la lande de Dartmoor », faillis-je répondre en repensant au chien maudit des Baskerville car la chienne avait la taille adéquate.

– C'est la maman de mon ti chien ! répondit Liza, tout sourire. Elle aime bien monsieur Holmes. Mais on peut pas la garder, elle veut manger mon chien à moi et le chaton de Louis. Alors, on va la déposer chez Karl. Il est d'accord de la prendre chez lui avec ses chiens.

Giuseppe et le comte apparurent à la porte et le domestique tenta tant bien que mal de récupérer la chienne qui ne se laissa pas faire.

– Jé m'excouse, signor Holmes, mais la corde a cassé, m'expliqua-t-il en essayant de l'attraper par son collier. Mes hommages et mes excuses, madame, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à ma logeuse qui était dépassée.

– ASSIS ! ordonnai-je et l'animal obtempéra enfin.

La langue pendante, toute excitée, et me regardant comme si j'étais Dieu le père en personne.

– Vous connaissez ces messieurs ? me demanda madame Hudson.

– Oui, fis-je. Monsieur le comte Alessandro Trebaldi et son domestique, Giuseppe.

Le comte lui fit le baisemain et ressortit avec son homme à tout faire, laissant le chien à mes pieds.

– Et bien, quelle entrée en fanfare !

Liza quitta son frère et vint se placer à mes côtés, me faisant un grand sourire.

– Coucou, me fit-elle en se dandinant à mes pieds.

– Coucou, répondis-je.

– Dieu du ciel, s'exclama madame Hudson. Avec toutes ces entrées en fanfare, j'en oubliais cette jolie petite fille.

– Je vous présente ma fille, annonça Hélène. Liza, viens saluer madame Hudson.

– Bonjour madame, fit-elle timidement. C'est vous que Louis appelle « Nanny » ?

– Oui, c'est moi qu'il appelle Nanny, souffla ma logeuse, regardant Liza et Hélène. Votre petite fille, vous m'avez dit ? Alors, vous êtes mariée ?

Sa voix s'étrangla et mourut dans sa gorge. Elle me lança un regard peiné et je haussai les épaules. Voyant ma réaction et se méprenant, ma logeuse en ajouta une couche.

– Oh, monsieur Holmes, s'il vous plaît... Et moi qui vous ait dit que vous pouviez rester dans le...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, croyant avoir fait une gaffe en signalant à Hélène qu'elle pouvait loger à Baker Street alors que cette dernière était mariée. Se penchant vers ma fille, elle lui caressa le visage.

– Tu es une bien jolie petite fille, toi. Tu as quel âge ?

– Bientôt quatre ans le vingt-deux novembre, Nanny ! annonça-t-elle toute fière. Si je peux vous appeler Nanny...

– Oui, tu peux, mon enfant.

Madame Hudson sourit et la regarda avec bienveillance, les yeux embués.

Soudain, une ombre passa sur son visage tandis qu'elle se livrait à un simple calcul mental. Regardant la petite de plus près, elle remarqua la couleur de ses yeux : la même que les miens.

– Louis, mon garçon, peux-tu rester avec la petite dans le couloir pendant que je dis un mot à monsieur Holmes et à Hélène ?

– Oui.

D'un signe autoritaire de la tête, elle nous indiqua sa cuisine.

– Venez un peu avec moi, tous les deux, fit-elle d'une voix froide, toute trace de chagrin l'ayant déserté.

– Alessandro ? appela Hélène. Peux-tu surveiller les enfants le temps que je discute avec cette chère madame Hudson ?

Le comte passa la porte et attrapa Liza dans ses bras. La chienne se leva, elle aussi, mais je lui intimai de ne pas bouger et elle obtempéra. Pour combien de temps, je ne le savais pas.

Suivant la posture très raide de la propriétaire des lieux, nous pénétrâmes dans sa cuisine. La porte claqua derrière nous et elle nous apostropha vivement :

– Dieu du ciel ! éructa-t-elle en devenant rouge de colère. La petite, elle a vos yeux. C'est votre...

Devant cette constatation, elle en resta muette de surprise et de colère.

– Que diable font mes yeux chez elle ? fis-je en prenant un air innocent. Me les aurait-elle volés ? Ils sont pourtant toujours chez moi.

– Oh, ne faites pas celui qui n'a rien à voir dans cette naissance ! me menaça-t-elle en grondant. Cet enfant n'est pas l'oeuvre du Saint-Esprit, monsieur Holmes, mais votre œuvre à vous.

– Brillante déduction, madame Hudson, fis-je avec impertinence. Vous feriez un bon détective en jupons. Vous savez que je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends.

– Bon sang, alors c'est bien vous ? me demanda-t-elle abruptement, ayant moyennement apprécié ma répartie effrontée et arrogante.

– Oui, commença Hélène tout doucement pour essayer de calmer le jeu. C'est bien _sa_ fille, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer.

– Monsieur Holmes ! articula lentement ma logeuse en colère, se tournant vers moi et ignorant l'intervention d'Hélène. Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher, hein ? Déjà, dès le départ, j'avais flairé du louche entre vous deux. La manière dont mademoiselle lorgnait sur vos f... sur votre... bas du dos, était éloquente. Je me doutais que ses intentions n'étaient pas très chastes, mais vous êtes le seul à blâmer.

– Madame Hudson... Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Peine perdue, elle ne voulait pas écouter Hélène. C'était contre moi qu'elle en avait.

– Vous l'avez emmené en Normandie avec vous, en tant qu'épouse, pour leurrer je ne sais quel voleur et vous avez osé profiter de la situation ? _Vous_, monsieur Holmes ?

Je levai mes sourcils et répliquai vivement :

– Écoutez, madame Hudson...

– Non, je ne veux rien savoir de votre dépravation ! fit-elle en haussant le ton, choquée. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser vous accompagner dans votre enquête et jouer le rôle de votre épouse. Il me semble qu'elle a tenu son personnage un peu trop bien et vous n'avez pas trouvé à vous plaindre. Vous vous êtes conduit de manière inconvenante et scandaleuse ! Non seulement vous avez profité d'une jeune fille innocente, mais au moment d'assumer vos égarements, vous les avez fui, obligeant cette pauvre enfant à élever votre enfant, seule ! Honte à vous, monsieur Holmes, c'est indigne d'un gentleman tel que vous !

– Madame Hudson, tenta une fois de plus Hélène.

– Non, je suis horrifiée qu'il se soit comporté ainsi, déclara-t-elle avec des larmes mélangées dans sa colère. Le vôtre aussi m'offusque, mais de sa part, c'est encore pire. Il s'est conduit comme un goujat de la pire espèce. Qu'il soit devenu moins insensible au charme féminin, cela ne me dérange pas, mais il y a des règles à respecter et des barrières à ne pas franchir.

– Madame Hudson, s'énerva Hélène. Allez-vous enfin me laisser parler ?

Pas de chance, ma logeuse ne voulait pas la laisser intervenir. Elle était de la vieille école et certaines choses ne se faisaient pas. Je ne pouvais lui donner tort, même si je l'avais taquinée à un moment où il ne fallait pas. Tout de même, je n'allais pas perdre la face devant madame Hudson.

– Née en novembre ? s'exclama soudain la précitée en se souvenant de la réponse de Liza. Le onzième mois de l'année, donc.

– Brillant, applaudis-je pour me moquer d'elle sous le regard courroucé d'Hélène.

– Si je retranche les neufs mois de gestation, cela nous donne le mois de... février, pour le mois de la conception, lâcha-t-elle froidement. Dites donc : rapidité !

– Et efficacité ! m'empressai-je d'ajouter avec ironie. Tiens, je devrais reprendre cette formule sur mes cartes de visite : Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant « rapidité et efficacité ».

– Sherlock ! me tança Hélène avec véhémence. Reste tranquille. Madame Hudson, laissez-moi vous...

– Votre ironie est totalement déplacée, monsieur Holmes ! Vous avez ravi la chasteté d'une demoiselle, l'avez mise enceinte et continué allégrement lors de votre enquête et tout le reste du temps.

– Madame Hudson, fit Hélène, conciliante. En fait, je dois vous expliquer certaines choses. Je n'étais plus... innocente lorsque je suis venue lui demander son aide, en février.

– Je ne veux rien savoir, éluda ma brave logeuse avant de changer de couleur et de passer au blanc pâle. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Coup de tonnerre dans la cuisine, Hélène venait faire un sérieux aveu. Non, je ne lui avais pas ravi sa chasteté. Au final, cela ne changeait pas grand chose, elle avait quand même mis ma fille au monde.

– Lorsque je suis venue chez lui, la première fois, j'avais déjà « connu » mon fiancé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et un mensonge éhonté, un. Nous ne pouvions pas donner la véritable version des faits à cette brave femme et nous avions mis au point un mensonge passable, avant que je ne reparte pour Londres. Malheureusement, il allait la faire passer pour une fille encore plus facile. Madame Hudson n'allait pas apprécier.

Hélène baissa les yeux sous le regard dur de ma propriétaire.

– Vous aviez déjà... ? grinça-t-elle des dents.

– Hem, toussota Hélène, gênée de devoir se faire passer pour une fille facile alors qu'il n'en était rien pour sa première fois. Oui, et ensuite, comme il s'est révélé qu'il était une brute, doublé d'un voleur et d'un assassin, et bien, j'ai cherché le réconfort dans les bras de monsieur Holmes...

– Et bien, vous n'avez vraiment pas perdu de temps, mademoiselle ! fit-elle, courroucée.

– C'est _madame_ la comtesse Trebaldi, maintenant, précisai-je avec un petit sourire. Vous avez fait la connaissance de monsieur le comte, son mari, dans le couloir.

– Silence, monsieur Holmes, persifla-t-elle. Vous êtes mal placé pour parler. Quant bien même elle avait déjà connu bibliquement son fiancé, cela ne vous donnait pas le droit d'en profiter. De toute manière, vous l'avez abandonnée, et ça, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

– Madame Hudson, on pensait que j'étais enceinte de Percy, mon fiancé.

– Lorsque vous êtes partie en Normandie, vous saviez déjà que vous étiez enceinte ? formula-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la table pour ne pas tomber à la renverse si la réponse était oui. Et lui aussi était au courant de votre état ?

Hélène grimaça avant de répondre :

– Oui... aux deux questions.

– Décidément, vous n'avez vraiment pas perdu de temps, mademoiselle, la réprimanda madame Hudson en la foudroyant du regard. Vous connaissiez monsieur Holmes depuis vingt-quatre heures et vous vous compromettiez déjà avec ! Vous n'avez même pas attendu un peu, non ! Du joli ! Une demoiselle aux mœurs légères, voilà ce que vous êtes.

– N'exagérons tout de même pas ! m'énervais-je en posant mes deux mains sur la table. Je vous trouve bien leste à juger les autres, madame Hudson. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil, un jour, sur votre carnet de mariage. Vous vous étiez mariée en décembre. Début décembre.

– Quel est le rapport entre le mois de mon mariage et votre propension à vous compromettre avec une de vos clientes, le jour même ?

– C'était la nuit et pas le jour, lui indiquai-je négligemment.

Je crus qu'elle allait s'étouffer en m'entendant préciser le moment où je m'étais compromis et que Hélène allait m'arracher les yeux.

Faisant fi de leurs regards assassins, je poursuivis :

– Votre fils, le premier né, vous m'avez toujours dit que juin était le mois de sa naissance, laissai-je tomber en souriant. Dès les premiers jours du mois, vous faites son colis pour envoyer en Amérique dans l'espoir qu'il l'ait pour son anniversaire. Il tombe sur la fin du mois de juin, non ?

Hélène venait de faire un rapide calcul mental et avait souri en constatant que le premier fils de ma logeuse était né sept mois après le mariage. La brave femme compris de suite mon message sous-jacent.

– Mon mari a assumé ses égarements, tonna-t-elle avec une légère rougeur au visage. Nous nous sommes mariés plus tôt que prévu, c'est tout. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il me courtisait et nous nous serions marié plus tôt, si je n'avais dû respecter la règle de mon père qui voulait que mon frère et ma sœur aînée se marient avant moi. Vous, ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous n'avez pas fait la cour à mademoiselle, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de l'épouser et encore moins d'assumer votre erreur. Là, je ne vous pardonne pas.

– Madame Hudson, plaida Hélène en s'asseyant, elle aussi. Nous pensions vraiment que c'était Percy, le père, pas Sherlock. Il n'avait pas à assumer les erreurs d'un autre et la mienne.

– Vous avez accouché seule, non ?

– J'avais un très bon médecin à mes côtés.

Soupirant devant ce qui était fait, ma logeuse prit les mains d'Hélène dans les siennes.

– Vous avez gardé l'enfant et vous vous êtes mariée... Pourquoi, alors que vous aviez mis au monde sa fille ? Il n'en voulait pas, d'un enfant ?

– Sérieusement, madame Hudson, vous le voyez en train de s'occuper d'un bébé ? fit Hélène en haussant les sourcils.

Ma logeuse me fusilla du regard.

– Cela aurait pu être amusant, mais en effet, je le vois mal.

– De plus, lors de la naissance, ma fille ne portait pas une étiquette « fille de Sherlock Holmes » au pied, ironisa Hélène. Croyez-moi, elle ne lui ressemblait pas, maintenant, oui. J'ai eu la chance de trouver un homme qui a accepté ma situation et je me suis casée.

– Alors, on ne vous verra plus dans la maison ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

– Si, Louis vous adore, son parrain vit à Londres et il aura envie d'embêter Sherlock. Elizabeth aussi viendra vous rendre visite.

– Elle sait ?

– L'esprit analytique du père est passé chez la fille et elle utilise son cerveau. Elle sait qui il est, même si elle ne se rend pas encore bien compte de tout.

– Dommage que vous n'ayez pas épousé mon locataire, j'aurais aimé entendre les cris des enfants dans la maison, cela m'aurait changé de son violon ou de ses expériences malodorantes.

– Vous voyez votre locataire me demander en mariage ? ricana ouvertement Hélène.

– Non, mais on pouvait rêver...

– Vous les entendrez, leurs cris, rassurez-vous et vous me verrez ici aussi.

– N'êtes vous point mariée, madame ? la réprimanda ma logeuse. N'ajoutons pas le péché d'adultère à celui de la chair. Je ne le tolérai pas sous mon toit. Déjà que je digère mal votre précédent péché.

Nous ne répondîmes pas, étant donné que nous avions déjà convenu qu'Hélène passerait par la pièce de l'immeuble d'à côté.

– Et il est hors de question que notre jeune amie passe par un autre chemin, ajouta ma logeuse en nous regardant de travers. Si vous voulez faire ce genre de folies, allez vous retrouver ailleurs que sous mon toit. Je refuse d'être complice d'un adultère.

– Mon mari a eu de la fièvre, quand il était enfant, expliqua Hélène en vitesse. De très hautes températures... Il est mon mari au sens de la loi, mais pas au sens biblique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

– Et alors ? s'exclama la brave femme. Quel rapport avec une maladie infantile et la bible ?

Soupirant, je me tournai vers le mur et pris appui sur le meuble de sa cuisine.

– Maladie infantile, hautes températures, recommença Hélène patiemment. Le résultat est que mon mari n'est mon époux que sur papier...

– Oh ! fit-elle en comprenant enfin où Hélène voulait en venir, même si c'était un mensonge. Ma pauvre enfant... Et pauvre homme.

– Ce n'est pas si grave, madame Hudson, la rassura très vite Hélène. Il n'y a point d'adultère, donc et vous n'êtes complice de rien.

– Un mariage non consommé n'est pas considéré comme un vrai mariage et peut être annulé, proposa ma logeuse, les yeux étincelants.

– Oubliez ça, madame Hudson, s'empressa de dire Hélène. Si je veux qu'un homme prenne soin des enfants, vaut mieux les confier à Alessandro ! Si j'avais épousé Sherlock, il aurait été tellement accaparé par ses enquêtes, qu'il aurait oublié qu'il était marié.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, vous restez marié, mais vous passerez de temps en temps chez nous ?

– On peut voir cela ainsi...

– Dieu du ciel, mais que m'obligez-vous à accepter, tous les deux ! déclara ma logeuse en levant les bras au ciel. C'est bien parce que votre présence le calme que je vais fermer les yeux sur toutes ces irrégularités.

– Madame Hudson, m'indignai-je. Ne croyez-vous pas que le crime, l'assassinat et toutes les horreurs qui se passent dans le monde sont pires que ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

– Allez, avant que je ne vous fesse tous les deux, nous enjoignit-elle en montrant la porte. Filez tous les deux rejoindre les autres, je vais vous monter des petits gâteaux et du café.

Nous retrouvâmes tout le monde dans le couloir et je les fis monter dans le meublé que j'avais partagé durant plus de sept ans avec Watson.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait vous dire, Nanny ? demanda Louis, curieux, lui aussi.

– Des précisions sur le nombre de sucre que je voulais dans mon café, répondis-je.

– Tu ne sucre pas ton café, affirma Louis en secouant la tête à cause de ma réponse.

– Non, mais je vais sucrer ta question et ne pas y répondre.

– Très spirituel, Sherlock, geignit le démon blond. Pourquoi les adultes font pleins de secrets ?

Pendant que nous buvions le café servit par ma logeuse, les enfants déambulèrent dans la pièce, s'arrêtant devant la bibliothèque, tandis que le grand chien s'était couché à mes pieds. Madame Hudson avait offert au comte Trebaldi un sourire compatissant qui l'avait fait hausser les sourcils d'incompréhension.

– Je t'expliquerai, fit Hélène en posant sa main sur son bras. C'est en rapport avec ce que j'ai dit à cette brave femme.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire à ma logeuse pour qu'elle lui lance un regard aussi empreint de pitié.

Nous discutâmes de la suite de la journée. Hélène repartirait avec son mari et les enfants au Cosmopolitan et je les rejoindrais pour le repas du soir, dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. En principe, Watson devait nous y rejoindre avec son épouse. Devant elle, nous présenterions Hélène comme une vieille connaissance. Madame Watson se souviendrait peut-être que c'était Hélène qui avait envoyé un cadeau à Watson pour son mariage, déclenchant l'ire de la jeune épouse. Alors, si elle avait toujours l'intelligence dont elle avait fait preuve lors de son affaire, elle additionnerait les faits et elle comprendrait ce qui nous liait Hélène et moi. Vu qu'à son mariage elle avait fait une crise de jalousie, je m'attendais au pire quand à son intelligence. Tomber amoureuse de Watson était la pire chose qui soit arrivé à son esprit puisqu'elle en avait perdu une grande partie. Heureusement pour moi qu'Hélène avait gardé ses pleins pouvoirs de réflexions.

Au moment où ils descendirent tous dans le couloir, chien compris, pour repartir, je remarquai le manège de Louis. Il avait l'air hésitant et sa sœur encore plus. Tout en esquivant la chienne qui était un peu folle, je le vis tirer sur le bord de la robe d'Hélène et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Sa sœur alla le rejoindre et je la vis tirer sur la chemise de Louis, elle aussi.

Hélène leur répondit et me désigna de la tête. Louis se dandina un peu sur ses pieds, chuchotant dieu sait quoi à Hélène, puis, Elizabeth le prit par la main et le tira vers moi.

– Louis veut te demander quelques chose, monsieur Holmes, fit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. Et moi aussi. Vas-y Louis, demande !

– Heu, commença-t-il, hésitant, fusillant sa sœur au passage. On peut rester chez toi et partir à l'hôtel avec toi ?

Par pur sadisme, je les fis poireauter quelques longues secondes, semblant hésiter, avant de donner mon accord, sous les cris de joie des deux garnements.

– A condition que vous soyez sage et si un client vient, vous irez dans ma chambre et vous y resterez sans faire de bruit.

– Oui, me répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Promis.

Le comte fut un peu dépité de voir sa fille à mes côtés, me tenant la main pour être sûre que je ne change pas d'avis, et, haussant les épaules, il sortit, suivit d'Hélène, du domestique et de la chienne qui voulait rester à Baker Street, elle aussi. Ses griffes raclèrent le carrelage du hall quand le domestique la tira vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de me quitter et avait rivé son regard noisette dans le mien.

– Un jour, prononça à voix basse madame Hudson, faudra m'expliquer comment vous faites pour vous faire apprécier des jolies filles, des enfants et d'un chien aussi grand qu'un veau.

– On a toujours pas de nom pour la mère de mon ti chien, me confia Elizabeth. Lui, il est resté à l'hôtel avec le chat et le rat de Louis.

– Je pensais que tu pourrais appeler le chien « Martha », mais la bête est trop gentille que pour porter ce nom, ironisai-je en jetant un coup d'œil distrait à la porte fermée.

– Oh, hurla ma logeuse, choquée que je propose son prénom pour le chien. Monsieur Holmes, vous êtes impossible !

– Êtes-vous mécontente parce que j'ai pensé au vôtre pour nommer le chien ou parce que je ne le trouve pas adapté à cette brave bête ?

Un sourire sarcastique s'étira sur mes lèvres et ma logeuse me fit de petits yeux cruels.

– Tâchez d'être gentil avec les deux enfants, vous, me menaça-t-elle, ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

Ricanant de manière sarcastique, j'emmenai les deux sacripants en haut. Elizabeth s'étant plainte du nombre de marches, je l'avais prise dans mes bras.

Louis retrouva vite ses marques dans le meublé, m'empruntant un livre et se couchant sur la peau d'ours devant le feu.

Elizabeth emprunta un livre, s'assit religieusement dans un fauteuil et ouvrit le recueil. M'approchant d'elle, je regardai par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux suivaient les lignes et elle se concentrait très fort sur sa lecture.

– Intéressant ? demandai-je doucement.

– Oui, me répondit-elle guindée.

– De quoi parle-t-il ?

– Si tu veux le savoir, t'as qu'à le lire ! me répondit-elle avec assurance. Trop facile que je le lise et que je te raconte après.

Louis pouffa sur sa peau d'ours. Délicatement, je pris le livre des mains d'Elizabeth et le retournai.

– A l'endroit, c'est plus facile pour lire, lui assurai-je en souriant.

Ne sachant pas lire, elle voulait juste imiter son frère qui lisait et tenait le livre la tête en bas. Sans se laisser démonter, elle me toisa et me dit :

– Si je veux faire comme toi plus tard, je dois savoir lire à l'envers. Ainsi si un méchant a une lettre devant lui, je saurai lire à l'envers.

– Quand on lit, on commence en haut à gauche et ensuite, on descend sur la page de gauche avant de passer à celle de droite. Si tu fais le contraire, la lettre du méchant ne voudra rien dire.

– Je dois savoir la lire dans tous les sens, monsieur !

Louis hurla de rire, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de sa sœur et elle pinça ses lèvres, mécontente. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil et pouffai de rire en voyant sa mine boudeuse. Pour finir, elle posa le livre et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, me demandant que je lui raconte une histoire. Ne sachant que dire, Louis me souffla « pirates » et je lui racontai l'histoire que j'avais raconté une nuit à Louis, traumatisé par l'orage. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de venir s'asseoir à mes pieds et d'écouter l'histoire, me corrigeant ou me soufflant les détails que j'avais oublié.

J'eus un seul client et les enfants passèrent dans ma chambre. L'affaire qu'il avait à me proposer tenait plus de la rubrique des chiens perdus sans collier et je le congédiai.

Lorsque j'allais rechercher les garnements dans ma chambre, je trouvai Louis endormi et Elizabeth qui jouait tranquillement avec sa poupée.

Une fois l'heure arrivée, je me préparai et nous partîmes pour le Cosmopolitan rejoindre les autres.

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain épisode...<p> 


	28. VI: Chap 286 : Hotel Cosmopolitan

Voilà, suite à une semaine de maladie (rien tapé) et quelques soucis avec mon PC (avait perdu le chapitre sauvé), je suis de retour avec le chapitre, récupéré au diable vauvert, et scindé en deux car trop long. J'avoue que je suis passée non loin de la catastrophe, mais depuis, je sauvegarde en plus sur une clé USB. Jamais trop prudente !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 286 : Hôtel Cosmopolitan<strong>

Durant le trajet, Elizabeth, juchée sur mes genoux, promena son regard curieux sur la ville, ses échoppes ambulantes, sa population. A peine avais-je fini de répondre à une question qu'elle en posait une autre, parfois sans même attendre la réponse.

Mon soulagement fut atteint lors de notre entrée dans le hall de l'hôtel car je lui réclamai le silence et elle obtempéra. Mon regard se porta sur la grande salle où étaient servis les repas, afin de vérifier si Hélène et son mari ne s'y trouvaient pas déjà. Elle m'avait précisé qu'ils avaient réservé une grande table pour dix-neuf heures. Il était moins vingt et les tables étaient vides de leurs convives. Seuls les couverts étaient dressés.

Les enfants avaient, bien entendu, été faire leur petite exploration du hall et s'étaient fait coincer par un des maîtres d'hôtel, intransigeant sur le fait que les enfants ne pouvaient pas circuler non accompagnés.

– Que faites-vous ici tout seul, vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse, un commencement d'énervement dans le ton.

– Nous avons réservé une table pour dix-neuf heures, répondit Louis avec toute la morgue dont il était capable, c'est à dire pas grand chose.

– Voyez-vous ça ? fit le maître d'hôtel sceptique. Depuis quand des enfants réservent-ils une table ? Vous allez me ficher le camp tout de suite !

– Mon père est monsieur le comte Trebaldi, fit Elizabeth, hautaine, et elle le réussit mieux que son frère. Lorsqu'il apprendra que vous m'avez empêché de passer, il vous tira les oreilles et le dira au patron.

– Mais c'est quelle mordrai, la petite pimbêche ! ricana l'homme, provoquant la colère de ma fille. Je ne connais aucun comte Trebaldi en ces murs.

– Les enfants, fis-je en les appelant pour éviter tout scandale. Venez, nous allons aller nous asseoir en attendant.

L'homme se tourna vers ma voix et quand il vit mon costume de rigueur et mon haut-de-forme, il blêmit.

– Oh, pardon monsieur, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement en suant à grosses gouttes. Ces enfants sont à vous ? Êtes-vous monsieur le comte Trebaldi ? Vous ne devriez pas les laisser circuler ainsi dans l'hôtel. Vous comprenez, c'est le règlement.

– Non, on est pas ses enfants, répondirent en cœur Louis et Elizabeth, taquins.

– Ce ne sont pas les miens, en effet, soulignais-je. Ils sont sous ma garde et je ne suis pas le comte Trebaldi.

– Ah, en tout cas, ils sont mal élevés, me souffla le larbin à l'oreille.

– Hé, s'indignèrent les deux garnements qui avaient une très bonne ouïe.

– Monsieur, vous parlez sans savoir. Ces enfants sont bien élevés et je vous interdits de dire le contraire. Ils ne circulaient pas seuls puisque je me tenais deux mètres en retrait. Leur seul désir était d'admirer les fresques peintes sur le mur. Leurs parents ont réservés une table pour dix-neuf heures et nous les attendons. Vous n'aviez pas à leur parler sur ce ton. Chacun doit garder sa place.

Le maître d'hôtel baissa les yeux vers ses souliers qui n'étaient pas bien vernis et possédaient des traces de farine. Mon but était de lui faire comprendre que s'il voulait garder sa place dans l'hôtel, il ferait mieux de garder celle qu'il avait dans la hiérarchie de la société, sinon, il ne ferait pas long feu. Les clients fortunés ou titrés n'apprécieraient que moyennement qu'un larbin fasse des reproches à leurs progéniture chérie.

Voyant l'homme plier la nuque, les enfants relevèrent le menton tous les deux en même temps, défiant l'homme d'oser dire le contraire.

– Il suffit, vous deux, leur intimai-je fermement pour doucher leur enthousiasme malvenu. Quant à vous, cher monsieur, contentez-vous de vous occuper du service dans le restaurant au lieu de vous promener chez les boulangers. Votre patron n'apprécierait pas de vous payer alors que vous êtes là où vous ne devez pas.

– Quoi ? fit-il interloqué. Mais...

– En plus, vous faire remarquer, lors de votre premier jour ! En tant que maître d'hôtel de carré, votre place n'est pas dans le hall non plus.

Le maître d'hôtel me regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts comme si je venais de lui annoncer la venue de Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté.

– Besoin de quelque chose, monsieur ? fit une voix que je connaissais bien.

Me retournant, je tombai sur le directeur, un ancien client qui me devait le fait que sa tête soit toujours sur ses épaules, alors que les vertèbres de sa nuque auraient dû être brisées par la corde de la potence. Il me fit une œillade discrète, me faisant comprendre par là qu'il était à mon service et ne citerait pas mon nom.

– J'ai rendez-vous avec le comte Trebaldi, ainsi que son épouse pour le dîner de dix-neuf heures, déclarai-je avec raideur.

– Merci, Trevor, ce sera tout, congédia le directeur en chassant son maître d'hôtel. Votre travail est de tout vérifier en cuisine et ensuite dans le restaurant qui vous est attribué, pas dans le hall. Vérifiez que les chefs de rangs sont prêts pour commencer le service. Le Premier maître d'hôtel est en place depuis longtemps et il doit coordonner votre travail à votre place puisque vous faites le guignol dans le hall. Ce n'est pas votre fonction. Je commence déjà à regretter de vous avoir embauché ce matin.

Une fois que l'inopportun fut parti, la tête très basse, le directeur me sourit.

– Auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier, monsieur ? me demanda-t-il comme s'il avait affaire à un client ordinaire.

– Non, je ne suis pas ici en mission spéciale, lui expliquai-je. Laissons mon identité de côté, tout de même, mais je vais attendre les autres dans le petit salon.

Il me fit un signe discret et je m'éloignai en sa compagnie pour ne pas que les enfants nous entendent. Le directeur sourit.

– Il m'avait bien semblé reconnaître la jeune demoiselle qui avait eu besoin de rentrer discrètement dans mon hôtel, il y a plus de quatre ans, avec son amie.

– C'est juste une personne qui lui ressemble...

Le directeur compris qu'il ne devait en parler à quiconque de cette ancienne affaire et du fait que la demoiselle qui avait travaillé pour moi et la comtesse Trebaldi ne faisait qu'une.

– Rassurez-vous, je n'ai rien dit en la reconnaissant, m'apprit-il. Il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée de signaler à son époux que sa femme avait un jour travaillé pour vous et que vous m'aviez permis de vous rembourser une partie de la dette que je vous dois.

– Votre professionnalisme vous honore, monsieur le directeur, le saluai-je, le faisant sourire de toutes ses dents.

– Si un jour, vous avez encore besoin d'une de mes suites pour une réunion d'enquête, mon hôtel est à votre disposition, chuchota-t-il. En attendant, vous pouvez les attendre dans le petit salon attenant à la salle du restaurant, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Il claqua les talons et s'en fut.

Entraînant les enfants derrière moi, nous allâmes nous asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elizabeth décida de se jucher sur mes genoux et, prenant d'autorité mes poignets, elle s'entoura de mes bras. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle observa les serveurs et les chefs de rang qui s'activaient dans le restaurant.

– C'est à cause de la farine qu'il avait sur ses chaussures, ses manches et ses sourcils que tu as dit au monsieur qu'il passait trop de temps dans les boulangeries ?

Je penchai la tête vers elle.

– Tu as oublié les traces de farine dans l'ongle de l'index de la main droite, lui signifiai-je.

– Oh, c'est pas vrai, soupira Louis en levant les yeux vers le lustre. Elle n'a même pas quatre ans, elle a observé des détails que je n'ai pas vus chez cet homme et au lieu de la féliciter, tu lui signales ce qu'elle a oublié.

– Ce sont les petits détails qui sont les plus importants, Louis, objectai-je. Les mains et les genoux sont importants dans l'observation.

– Merci, je n'oublierais plus de les regarder, annonça Liza avec sérieux. Maman me le disait toujours que c'était important. Les habits aussi sont importants, ils disent où on est dans la société. Plus la robe traîne à terre, plus on est élevée dans la société.

– Elle est allée à bonne école, me fit part Louis, en conspirateur. Hélène lui a appris des choses et moi aussi.

– Toi, tu triches, tu as lu ses livres, ronchonna Elizabeth.

Louis, assis à mes côtés, ricana et sa soeur lui passa le bout de sa langue avant de se mettre à rire, elle aussi.

– Il fait quoi, dans la boulangerie, le monsieur ? me demanda Elizabeth.

– S'il y va aussi souvent que Sherlock le dit, c'est qu'il conte fleurette à une employée, ria sous cape le démon blond.

– Quoi ? cria la petite.

– Cet homme est célibataire et il cherche des amies dans les boulangeries, éludais-je ne vitesse. Bref, il y passe trop de temps.

– Comment savais-tu qu'il était engagé depuis peu dans l'hôtel ? me demanda Louis.

– Réfléchis à ses paroles et tu trouveras tout seul, l'enjoignis-je.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent tandis que sa sœur pouffait sur mes genoux. Elle avait déjà la réponse depuis le début.

Le regard de l'enfant s'éclaira et il me dit :

– L'homme ne connaissait pas le nom d'Alessandro, donc, c'est qu'il n'était pas encore engagé lorsque celui-ci est arrivé pour prendre possession de la suite qu'il avait fait réserver. Les employés sont invités à « reconnaître » les clients de l'hôtel afin d'éviter des impairs. Le personnel nous connaît, mais pas lui. Donc, il est engagé depuis ce matin seulement.

– Un jour, j'arriverai peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi, soupirai-je. Enfin, tu es plus rapide en réflexion que Watson et tu trouves les solutions plus vite que lui.

– Je savais déjà que si le monsieur ne connaissait pas le nom de mon papa, c'est qu'il était là depuis pas longtemps, se vanta Elizabeth.

Louis se mit à rire et haussa les épaules sans se formaliser de ma remarque destinée à le piquer gentiment. Il avait dû réfléchir, mais au moins, il avait trouvé.

Un homme distingué entra dans le salon et son regard embrassa toute la pièce. Son regard s'éclaira quand il vit Louis et Elizabeth. La petite descendit de mes genoux et couru se jeter dans les bras du nouveau venu qui la leva jusqu'à lui pour recevoir un baiser. Louis le salua aussi, mais de manière moins expansive, se contentant d'un signe de la main. Ce genre d'effusions, il les réservait à Watson où à mon frère Mycroft.

– Bonjour, ma petite puce, s'exclama le nouvel arrivant. Je t'ai manqué ?

– Oui, répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau. J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter. Il m'est arrivé de ces aventures, avec maman et papa.

Il était vêtu avec élégance, un costume brun, une cravate et une chemise blanche. Se tenant bien raide, il ne manquait pas de distinction. Chaussures vernies et présence de poils de chien sur le bas du pantalon. Mains fines, ongles brossés et pas de traces d'encre sur la paume. Cet homme prenait soin de lui. Sous son haut-de-forme, il avait des cheveux châtain foncés et son regard était assez réservé.

– C'est ce qu'on m'a expliqué, oui, déclara-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres fines et un jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers moi.

Le secrétaire particulier du comte Trebaldi était plus petit que moi. Vu d'ici, il avait la taille de Watson, le léger embonpoint en moins.

– Viens, l'enjoignit Elizabeth en lui faisant signe de la poser au sol. Je vais te présenter monsieur Holmes, c'est un grand détective. Le plus grand.

Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main. Sa poignée de main était ferme, mais pas trop. Par contre, le sourire était forcé.

– Papa t'a déjà tout raconté, alors ? déplora Elizabeth.

– Monsieur le comte m'a tout dit, oui, répondit le secrétaire et amant du comte. Son épouse aussi, pour les faits qui s'étaient passés durant son absence.

– Pfff, soupira Elizabeth de dépit tout en s'asseyant à mes côtés. C'est pas drôle alors.

Louis ricana et sa soeur le fusilla du regard. Décidant tout de même de parler, elle demanda, en me désignant :

– Tu sais aussi qu'il a été me chercher dans l'eau ?

– Oui, je sais tout, répondit le secrétaire avec un léger sourire.

– Tu sais aussi qu'il est allé chercher mon papa qui était étendu dans l'écurie à cause du coup de pied que Sun lui avait donné ?

– Oui, cela aussi, répondit-il en levant juste un œil vers moi avant de les baisser assez vite.

– Et il a couru très vite pour ne pas que je me fasse écraser par Sun ! continua Elizabeth, toute guillerette. Il a fait arrêter deux méchants messieurs qui donnaient des coups à leur chienne et qui avaient jeté les chiots dans l'eau.

Louis sourit discrètement, sachant pertinemment bien le pourquoi ces deux hommes avaient été arrêtés et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils avaient maltraité un chien et jeté ses jeunes dans le ruisseau en crue.

– Monsieur le comte m'a tout raconté, ma puce, lui rappela le secrétaire.

– Et t'as vu mon ti chien ? Celui que j'ai sauvé dans l'eau.

– J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à ôter les poils qu'il avait déposé sur mon pantalon, se plaignit l'homme.

– Et Louis a un ti chat, comme celui que papa avait !

– Celui de ton père avait bourlingué sur un océan et deux mers, ajouta le secrétaire, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

– Le mien est encore jeune, rétorqua Louis.

Le secrétaire acquiesça et resta coi. Le silence s'installa entre nous, juste troublé par Elizabeth qui admirait à voix haute les tapisseries, les tableaux et les lustres du salon tandis que Louis me demandait quelques détails sur les affaires que j'avais résolues ces dernières quatre années. Le secrétaire se tint droit dans le fauteuil, jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil vers le hall.

Hélène et son mari descendirent quelques minutes avant dix-neuf heures, me saluèrent d'un sobre « Bonsoir, monsieur Holmes » et après, nous rejoignîmes notre table qui se trouvait dans la grande salle à manger du Cosmopolitan. Les tables étaient dressées, les couverts en argent de rigueur et les verres en cristal aussi. Les lourdes tentures de velours accrochées aux fenêtres étaient tirées pour donner à la salle un caractère intimiste. De toute façon, il faisait noir et la vue sur les jardins était impossible.

Le secrétaire ne m'avait pas adressé la parole durant le temps que nous avions passé dans le petit salon et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Elizabeth avait babillé toute seule et son frère m'avait écouté avec attention. Pour le reste, Hélène devant s'adresser à moi en public comme si nous étions des connaissances et rien de plus, elle devait réfléchir avant de parler. Donc, hors de question d'utiliser les prénoms ou de parler d'affaires passées.

– Le docteur Watson n'est pas encore arrivé ? me demanda Hélène en français, évitant aussi de commettre un impair en l'appelant par autre chose que son nom précédé de son titre.

– Non, répondis-je dans la même langue, sans ironiser sur le fait que s'il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Nous étions en bonne société et il fallait surveiller nos paroles. A choisir, un repas dans l'intimité m'aurait mieux convenu.

– Pourtant, enchaîna Hélène, lorsque nous l'avons croisé tout à l'heure, il nous a assuré qu'il viendrait avec son épouse pour dix-neuf heures.

– T... Vous l'avez croisé ? m'étonnai-je au point que je failli la tutoyer.

– Oui, lorsque nous sommes revenus de chez vous, m'expliqua le comte tout en faisant signe au serveur de servir le vin.

Une fois que l'homme eu terminé le service, Hélène m'expliqua que Watson passait devant l'hôtel pour se rendre à une visite et qu'il les avait vu sur le perron. Faisant arrêter son cab, il avait été les saluer.

– Il s'est même permis d'embrasser mon épouse, rigola Trebaldi à voix basse. Je ne savais pas les Anglais si expansifs.

– Son absence n'est pas normale, nous signala Hélène. Connaissant le docteur Watson, il serait venu en avance. Il a peut-être eu un patient qui a mis plus de temps...

– Voulez-vous que j'aille m'enquérir à son domicile, madame ? proposa le secrétaire. S'il a du retard, nous le saurons.

– Pourquoi pas ? Monsieur Holmes va vous donner son adresse, fit Hélène en se tournant vers moi.

– Lorenzo ? demanda Louis. Je peux aller avec toi ? Je connais bien oncle John.

– Moi aussi je veux aller avec ! s'enthousiasma Elizabeth.

Le comte lança un regard à Hélène qui y répondit par un haussement des épaules :

– Le repas sera servi à vingt heures, cela vous laisse le temps d'aller jusque chez John et de revenir à temps pour manger.

– Soyez sage et obéissez à Lorenzo, ordonna le comte.

Il appela un des chasseurs de l'hôtel et lui demanda de héler un fiacre car son secrétaire s'absentait momentanément.

Une fois que le trio fut parti, l'Italien me demanda :

– Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance avec mon secrétaire particulier.

– Secrétaire _très_ particulier, en effet, fis-je en souriant.

– Je dois dire que c'est un excellent secrétaire, rétorqua le comte en dardant un regard sombre vers moi. Il a appris son métier au fil du temps et je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

La salle était vide de convives et les serveurs se tenaient en retrait, prêt à satisfaire notre table, mais assez éloigné que pour ne pas entendre notre conversation.

– Droitier, fume des cigarettes italiennes mais en faible quantité, s'habille avec goût, suit la mode vestimentaire, prends soin de ses affaires, surtout de ses chaussures et n'a jamais accompli de lourds travaux avec ses mains.

Hélène mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire et son époux me considéra avec attention. Malicieusement Hélène secoua sa tête et dit à son mari :

– C'est plus fort que lui...

– De plus, poursuivis-je, il a des regrets sur le fait qu'il ne puisse pas bâtir une famille et ressent une gêne quand à son attirance pour le sexe fort. Il aurait aimé être normal.

Le comte expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons et son visage vira au rouge cramoisi sous le coup de la colère.

– Là, il dépasse les bornes, ton damné Anglais, souffla-t-il avec rage.

– Sherlock ! s'étrangla Hélène, oubliant de me nommer par mon nom de famille.

– La vérité vous dérangerait-elle, monsieur le comte ? ironisai-je. Je n'ai fait que déduire ce que j'ai observé, rien de plus. J'aurais pu vous parler de la bonne de l'hôtel qui n'a pas fait correctement son travail et que cela avait énervé votre secrétaire, mais c'était tellement banal.

– C'est le mot « normal » qui me reste en travers de la gorge, monsieur Holmes, me souffla le comte. Croyez-vous que nous ayons choisi cette attirance de notre plein gré ? Croyez-vous que nous n'ayons pas lutté contre ce genre d'alliance que vous appellerez « contre nature » ? Vous même ne menez pas une vie que je qualifierais de « normale », monsieur, puisque vous refusez de vous marier. Compte tenu des exigences de la société, ce choix de vie est anormal, lui aussi.

– Votre choix de vie m'indiffère, monsieur le comte, celui de votre secrétaire encore plus, formulai-je entre mes dents. De plus, le fait d'être célibataire n'a jamais envoyé quelqu'un à la potence, votre choix de vie, oui. Ce que je déplore. Seuls les criminels méritent la potence, pas les hommes qui marchent de l'autre côté du trottoir. Votre crime n'en est pas un, même s'il est contre nature. Mais lui, d'après ce que j'ai observé, cela le gêne d'être ainsi. De nous deux, il était le plus mal à l'aise. Le reste n'est que la conclusion de mes déductions.

– Développez votre déduction, je vous prie, m'enjoignis le comte.

– Diantre, m'exclamai-je. C'est votre secrétaire et en quelques minutes, j'en sais plus sur lui que vous sur quelques années ?

– Épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, s'il vous plaît, fit le comte, grinçant. Je demande juste vos déductions.

– Je n'aime pas développer mes déductions, après, les gens qui s'extasiaient soupirent d'ennui en trouvant que c'était enfantin.

– L'ai-je déjà fait ? me demanda le comte. Dire que vos déductions, c'était enfantin ?

– Lorsque votre ami est venu nous rejoindre dans le salon, Elizabeth a couru vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il était sincèrement content de la revoir, mais le pli pincé de ses lèvres indiquait le fait qu'elle était votre fille et pas la sienne. C'est ce qui le désole. La petite vous considère comme son père et lui, comme un simple employé de son père, même si elle lui saute dans les bras. Quand elle parle de vous et dit « papa », ses yeux se voilent brièvement, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Les yeux, le miroir de l'âme...

– Il est très complice avec Liza, pourtant, m'expliqua le comte.

– Elle n'est pas sa fille. Sur le fait qu'il aurait aimé être père de famille, il suffit de constater le nombre de fois qu'il a posé son regard triste sur une famille dans le hall. Un léger pli dans sa bouche, à la commissure des lèvres, me fit prendre conscience de son dépit de ne pas être à leur place, regardant même durement les hommes qui ne faisaient pas attention à leur progéniture. Contemplant ensuite avec tendresse Elizabeth qui babillait dans le canapé, à mes côtés.

Le comte soupira et frotta, de sa main droite, le haut de son front.

– Vu que votre secrétaire ne m'a jamais regardé dans les yeux, qu'il s'est trémoussé avec gêne dans le fauteuil, que certaines rougeurs sont apparues sur ses joues, qu'il ne m'a quasi pas adressé la parole, qu'il n'a même pas osé me remercier d'avoir sorti Liza du ruisseau et de vous avoir sauvé la vie dans l'écurie, je peux en déduire que cet homme était gêné de se trouver en face de moi. Il a tout fait pour éviter que la petite ne lui parle de tout ce qui était arrivé à la campagne.

Hélène soupira et garda sa main devant sa bouche. Son époux garda les yeux rivés sur son verre de vin, le faisant tourner sur lui-même.

– Il a honte de ce qu'il est, honte de son penchant, honte d'aimer un homme, fis-je d'une voix basse, malgré le fait que nous soyons seuls. Le fait que je sois au courant est ressenti comme une humiliation pour lui. Il a peur de mon jugement alors que vous lui avez sans doute expliqué que c'était la dernière de mes préoccupations. Le jugement des autres est sa hantise. Il s'est bien trop vite proposé pour aller voir la raison de l'absence de Watson. Votre secrétaire est pudique, vous pas. La preuve est qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être surpris dans un moment où l'on n'a surtout pas envie de se faire déranger.

– En effet, soupira le comte en me fixant dans les yeux. Je vois que vous en êtes souvenu. Oui, quand Hélène nous avait surpris, il a rasé les murs durant de longues semaines, n'osant même pas lui adresser la parole. Moi pas, cela m'est bien égal. Bonne analyse, monsieur Holmes, grinça-t-il, même si elle ne fait pas plaisir à entendre.

Hélène avait posé la paume de ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant sa bouche et son regard était perdu dieu sait où.

– Sherlock, toutes les déductions ne sont pas bonnes à dire, me fit-elle part.

– Et la chienne ? fis-je en changeant de sujet. Cela c'est bien passé chez maître Higgins ?

Après un temps de silence dû à leur étonnement de me voir changer de sujet aussi vite, ils reprirent leurs esprits.

– Monsieur Holmes n'a sans doute pas envie que l'on se livre à des déductions sur lui, commenta le comte en vidant son verre de vin. Il n'aimerait pas que je lui dise qu'il a peur de s'engager, peur de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre, peur de se faire trahir, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...

– Peur que l'on puisse utiliser une personne qui m'est chère dans le but de me faire plier et arrêter une enquête, oui, rétorquai-je.

– Merveilleux, pour la chienne, m'apprit Hélène en tapotant son couteau contre l'assiette pour nous faire cesser. Karl est enchanté et il se demande déjà avec quel chien il va la croiser. Il hésite entre un grand chien du même style qu'elle ou un chien-loup. Mais si utilise un chien-loup, il ne sait pas encore s'il va mettre un croisé chien et loup ou un croisé chien-loup qui a été recroisé ensuite avec un loup...

– N'est-ce pas plus dangereux un chien-loup recroisé avec un loup ensuite ?

– C'est ingérable comme animal, m'expliqua-t-elle. Faut être des fous comme Karl ou Guillaume pour arriver à se faire obéir de pareils fauves. C'est comme Hadès, c'est plus un loup que un chien, mais il ne craint pas l'homme, peut l'attaquer et n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

La conversation roula ensuite sur les problèmes d'école de Louis, la curiosité d'Elizabeth et d'autres sujets de conversation. Le comte me laissa discuter avec Hélène, n'intervenant que très peu. Nous évitâmes les sujets qui fâchent.

– Tu as donc rencontré Watson tout à l'heure ? fis-je pour en revenir à ce sujet là.

– Oui, nous descendions du fiacre après avoir été déposer la chienne chez Karl. Il a fait arrêter le sien, à sauté en bas et m'a serré dans ses bras.

– J'ai failli être jaloux, ricana le comte.

– Pourquoi ? ironisai-je. Vous aimeriez que Watson vous serre dans vos bras ? Ce n'est pas son genre, vous savez. Il vous manque les formes au bon endroit.

– Ton amant est plus exaspérant que le mien, ma chérie, lui précisa le comte avec un sourire mauvais.

– Watson voulait sans doute faire une étude comparée entre tes « possessions » et celles de sa femme, poursuivis-je dans mon sarcasme. J'écris bien des monographies sur les traces de pas ou les cendres de tabac. Watson va en écrire une dans ce qu'il connaît de mieux : les formes féminines du devant.

– Vu comment il l'a serrée dans ses bras ! Il lui a même fait décoller les talons du sol, me rapporta l'Italien, hilare. Je vous dis, j'ai failli être jaloux. C'est vous dire comment il l'a serré dans ses bras. Vu qu'il y avait du monde, je lui ai fait un regard réprobateur. Ce n'est plus la Hélène que vous avez connue, elle porte un titre depuis quelques années.

– L'étouffer pour mieux la réanimer, voilà ce que le brave docteur voulait faire, conclus-je.

Hélène leva les yeux au plafond et nous sorti un « Que vous êtes bêtes, messieurs ».

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : scènes de ménage<strong>


	29. VI: Chap 287 : Scènes de ménage

**Me voici avec un chapitre un peu plus court. En POV narateur puisque nous nous trouvons chez John Watson...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 287 : Scènes de ménage<strong>

**POV narrateur :**

– Mais enfin, Mary, implora Watson, assis sur la chaise dans la cuisine, la bonne étant sortie. Puisque je te dis que c'est amie, rien de plus !

– Vu la manière dont tu l'as serrée dans tes bras, j'en doute, rétorqua son épouse, mécontente. L'homme qui l'accompagnait t'a même lancé un drôle de regard. Son mari, sans aucun doute.

Watson s'abstint de justesse de rétorquer que le mari d'Hélène n'était pas du même bord que les autres et se moquait bien de savoir quel homme serrait sa femme dans ses bras. Holmes, par contre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été témoin des effusions que Watson avait prodigué à Hélène.

Cela fit sourire Watson d'imaginer son ami en homme possessif et jaloux. Mais, en fin de compte, il aurait ironisé sur le fait qu'en la serrant de la sorte dans ses bras, il allait lui comprimer les poumons ou la poitrine.

– Et ça te fait sourire ? explosa son épouse. Si je n'avais pas été témoin, bien malgré moi, de ces effusions, tu te serais bien gardé de me le dire.

– Mary, cela n'a rien à voir, tenta de l'amadouer Watson, je ne souriais pas pour cela. Écoute, change-toi et nous allons aller dîner avec eux. Tu comprendras qu'Hélène me considère comme un ami et rien d'autre.

– Elle peut-être, mais toi ? lui demanda agressivement son épouse.

– C'est une ancienne cliente de Holmes et c'est devenu une amie, même s'il ne faut jamais le raconter, lui expliqua son mari, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour mettre fin à cette crise de jalousie.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

– Holmes a ses petits secrets...

– Vu comment tu l'as faite décoller du trottoir, c'est plus qu'une amie pour toi et non, je n'irai pas à ce dîner. Vas-y, toi, retrouver celle dont tu es secrètement amoureux.

Elle dut se contenir pour ne pas laisser jaillir ses larmes. L'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait épousé n'était qu'un vulgaire coureur de jupons, comme tous les autres. Déjà, lors de leur mariage, elle avait eu des soupçons, que monsieur Holmes avait fait taire. Mais que savait-il des fréquentations de son ancien colocataire et ami ? A peine le dos tourné, une mauvaise passe dans la vie conjugale, un enfant qui ne voulait pas venir, d'autres qui avaient commencé leur vie et qu'elle avait perdu avant terme... et voilà que son époux allait voir ailleurs pour satisfaire ses désirs du bas-ventre avec une autre.

– Mary, c'est toi que j'aime ! répéta encore une fois Watson. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hélène ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une femme pour un homme comme moi.

Sentant les confidences venir, Mary Watson s'abstint de hurler et poussa son mari à la faute.

– Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu as donc voulu la fréquenter ? C'est une jolie femme, en plus...

Watson leva les bras en signe de résignation.

– Oui, elle est jolie, oui, j'ai été sous le charme quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois dans notre salon de Baker Street, mais très vite je me suis rendu compte que je ne comptais pas pour elle et que nos caractères étaient incompatibles. Hélène, c'est une femme de tête, pas une femme qui reste sagement à la maison.

– Merci, laissa tomber froidement son épouse.

– Oh, Mary, se désola Watson, ne sachant plus quoi faire. C'était en 85 et oui, je viens de t'avouer que je fus sous le charme lorsque je la vis pour la première fois. Cela n'a pas duré très longtemps avant que mes sourcils ne se froncent en voyant son comportement pour le moins effronté. Non, Hélène n'est pas une femme pour moi et nous en sommes vite venu aux regards assassins.

– Maintenant, les assassins se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Mary devait redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas rompre le barrage et laisser passer les torrents qu'elle retenait à grand peine. Elle imaginait l'homme qu'elle aimait rêvant de se trouver dans les bras de cette femme et cela lui tordit les entrailles.

Watson soupira et se décida à en divulguer un peu plus afin de rassurer sa femme. Repensant à tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en découvrant que Hélène était amoureuse de son ami et sachant à l'avance l'issue de ce non-sens, il décida de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti en imaginant la fin tragique qui aurait pu en découler et sa hantise de voir Hélène finir dans la Tamise, ivre de chagrin.

Il parla d'une voix douce, le regard perdu dans le vide.

– Bien qu'il n'y ait que onze ans d'écart entre elle et moi, je me suis comporté plus comme un père qui regarde sa fille s'enfoncer dans une utopie, une folie dont on sait qu'elle n'en sortira pas indemne. Oui, j'ai souffert de la voir s'y enfoncer, même si durant quelques mois, j'ai pensé que le rêve se réaliserait peut-être.

– Quel rêve ? aboya son épouse. Celui de devenir une brave épouse dévouée pour toi ?

– C'est aussi réalisable que de demander à l'inspecteur Lestrade de résoudre un crime en chambre close, sans aide et sans se tromper, se moqua le docteur. Non, j'apprécie Hélène comme une amie, une petite soeur et rien de plus. Je suis tout simplement heureux de la voir revenir en Angleterre, mariée avec un homme correct et de savoir qu'elle va bien. Voilà.

– Et c'était quoi, cette utopie dont elle rêvait et dont tu voulais la protéger ? demanda agressivement Mary. Son amour pour toi ?

– Dieu du ciel, non, lâcha John en posant ses mains à plat sur la table. Moi, je ne fus que spectateur de sa folie à elle et à un autre homme. J'ai toujours pensé que cela se terminerait mal entre eux. Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort, même si elle ne s'est pas jetée dans la Tamise. Malgré tout…

La cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta, coupant Watson dans sa phrase et vu que la bonne était absente, ce fut lui qui se leva pour aller ouvrir.

– Bonjour, oncle John ! crièrent les voix des deux chenapans qui se tenaient devant sa porte, le laissant sans voix. Alors, quand est-ce que tu viens à l'hôtel pour le dîner ?

Watson fut étonné de les découvrir sur le pas de sa porte, accompagnés par un homme en costume et haut-de-forme qui se tenait derrière eux.

– Heu, hésita le médecin. Je pense que je ne saurai pas venir, les enfants, mon épouse ne se sent pas très bien. J'allais envoyer un télégramme pour prévenir tout le monde.

– Si elle est malade, t'as qu'à la soigner, puisque tu es docteur ! proclama Elizabeth en haussant les épaules.

–Elizabeth ! la tança l'homme au costume.

– Pardon, oncle John, murmura la petite.

– Lorenzo Di Mascio, il segretario del conte Trebaldi, se présenta l'homme qui avait tancé l'enfant, parlant italien, avant de rectifier. Excusez, docteur Watson, fit-il dans un anglais teinté d'accent français et italien. Je suis Lorenzo Di Mascio, le secrétaire du comte Trebaldi. Veuillez excuser mademoiselle Elizabeth, elle parle souvent avant de réfléchir.

Il eut un instant de flottement lorsque Watson prit conscience de _qui_ était vraiment l'homme en costume brun qui se tenait devant lui. Le secrétaire le remarqua car il baissa les yeux.

– Enchanté, fit le médecin en tendant la main, bien décidé à ne plus commettre d'impair comme il l'avait fait avec Andrew, en son temps. C'est moi qui m'excuse de rester comme un empoté, mais l'arrivée de ces deux garnements m'a perturbé. Surtout qu'elle m'appelle toujours « oncle John » et que c'est surprenant de sa part !

Le secrétaire eut un bref sourire.

– John ? fit la voix de son épouse dans son dos.

– Ah ! s'exclama Liza, contente. Tu vois, oncle John, ta madame elle est guérie. Tu peux venir avec nous manger. Maman t'attend.

– John, qui sont ces enfants ?

– Mary, je te présente Louis et Elizabeth. La petite est la fille d'Hélène, épouse du comte Trebaldi, quant à Louis, c'est un jeune garçon dont nous avons fait la connaissance lors de notre enquête en Normandie. C'est Hélène qui l'a ramené avec elle avant de l'adopter.

– Alors, tu viens, oncle John ? s'impatienta Elizabeth.

– Il me semble que cette petite fille est bien mal élevée !

– Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous interdis dire que cet enfant est mal éduquée, s'indigna le secrétaire. C'est juste une petite fille fort éveillée pour son âge et qui a le défaut de dire tout haut ce qu'elle devrait penser tout bas. Il n'y avait rien de malveillant dans son invitation. Cette petite fille est spontanée et je trouve cela moins faux que certaines de ses aînées qui cachent leurs pensées.

L'homme fit un regard froid à l'épouse du médecin, tout à fait conscient qu'elle n'était pas malade mais qu'elle ne voulait pas assister à ce dîner. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, le secrétaire trouva cela tout de même ce genre de comportement très malpoli. Et elle osait dire que la petite Liza était mal élevée ?

– Non, mais ! s'étrangla Mary Watson. John !

– Mary, s'exclama John dans le but de calmer les esprits, surtout celui de son épouse, très suspicieux ces derniers temps. Elizabeth est la fille de sa mère et il sera impossible de la faire taire, à moins de la bâillonner.

– Si elle se comporte ainsi à son âge, pensa à voix haute son épouse. Au fait, quel âge a-t-elle ?

– J'aurais quatre ans le vingt-deux novembre, déclara fièrement l'enfant.

– John, puis-je vous parler seul à seul ? fit la voix froide comme la glace de madame Watson.

John s'excusa auprès du secrétaire et suivi son épouse tout en sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. En le regardant partir, Louis et Lorenzo eurent l'impression de voir un cheval s'en aller pour l'abattoir en sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver pour lui.

Une fois passé dans l'autre pièce, Mary apostropha violemment son mari.

– Pourquoi ces enfants t'appellent-ils « oncle John » ? Serais-tu le père de la fille ?

– Grands dieux, Mary, non, jamais de la vie ! se défendit son mari. Je connais le père de la petite mais je n'ai rien à voir dans sa conception, crois-moi.

Il avait été surpris lui-même par l'apparition d'Elizabeth, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, même si pendant un certain temps, il avait bien pensé qu'Hélène était enceinte des œuvres de son ami. Elle ne lui avait pas menti en disant que non puisque elle s'était crue enceinte de son ancien fiancé. L'art de la dissimulation de la vérité…

– Pourquoi te nomment-ils « oncle John » si tu n'es pas leur oncle ? attaqua son épouse qui avait encore plus mal au ventre en imaginant le pire.

Watson soupira. Une femme qui ne vous croyait pas, c'était la pire des choses dans le couple.

– Mary, lorsque nous sommes partis en Normandie, nous avons trouvé le garçon, orphelin et il s'est lié d'amitié avec Hélène qui a tenté de lui apprendre à monter à cheval dans le but louable qu'il trouve du travail. Pour finir, elle est revenue avec, l'ayant adopté.

– Alors qu'elle était seule ? le contra son épouse, ayant trouvé la faille.

John leva les bras au ciel. Tout expliquer aurait pris un temps faramineux et de plus, il ne pouvait pas tout dire.

– Elle le faisait passer pour son petit frère, né d'une autre union de son père veuf et remarié ! Si on lui posait la question, elle disait avec une petite voix que son père avait rejoint sa mère dans la mort et que sa belle-mère était décédée aussi. Personne n'a jamais posé de question. Quant à la petite, c'est la fille naturelle d'Hélène.

– Née l'année durant laquelle vous êtes partis en Normandie ! Que m'avez-vous donc caché d'autre, John ?

Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de ne pas laisser libre cours aux larmes. Si son époux était père d'un enfant avec une autre qu'elle, elle n'y survivrait pas.

– Mary, je vous jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus sacré que je ne suis pas le père de cette enfant, lui jura Watson, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

Le contact des mains chaudes et douces de son mari lui souleva le cœur. Si ces mains avaient caressées une autre… Ces mains si douces dont elle aimait la caresse sur son corps. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– Qui est-ce, alors ? fit-elle, la voix tremblante. Sûrement pas son époux de maintenant, jamais un homme n'aurait laissé sa femme partir en compagnie de deux hommes pour une enquête ! La demoiselle était célibataire, vous me l'avez dit. Vous m'aviez parlé aussi que monsieur Holmes avait résolu l'affaire de la fameuse Hélène en février. Vous étiez bien épris d'elle et votre ami m'a menti effrontément, le jour de notre mariage en me signalant qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Où alors, il n'était pas au courant de sa grossesse et vous avez joué avec ses pieds. Auriez-vous trahi votre ami en plus de moi ?

– Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi, je vous l'assure, fit le docteur en pressant un peu plus les mains de sa femme mais en la regardant dans les yeux. Mary, je vous aime et vous devez me croire.

– Voilà la raison de votre dernier retard, vous les avez retrouvés lors de votre enquête avec monsieur Holmes, s'entêta son épouse, les larmes menaçant de plus en plus de jaillir. L'enfant que vous avez soi-disant soigné, c'est elle.

– Non, c'est la vérité, je l'ai soigné après sa chute dans le ruisseau et croyez-moi, nous avons eu tous très peur.

– Oh, John, que m'avez-vous fait ? sanglota son épouse.

– Rien, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Hormis le fait que je vous aime, que Hélène n'est rien de plus qu'une amie et que sa fille n'est pas la mienne. Venez, c'est assez malpoli de laisser des invités sur le pas de la porte.

– J'avais confiance en vous et…

– Votre confiance en moi ne doit pas être ébranlée, Mary, lui demanda son mari. Venez.

Repassant dans le hall, Watson retrouva tout le monde au même endroit, la seule différence était le regard hargneux de la petite.

– Madame, pourquoi vous avez dit que oncle John était mon papa ? fit-elle soudain, au grand dam du secrétaire. Il n'est pas mon papa ! C'est même pas mon vrai oncle puisque papa ne voit plus sa famille et que maman a perdu sa soeur.

– Elizabeth ! Qu'est-ce ? s'exclama le secrétaire.

– Je pense que nous avons oublié qu'elle possède une très bonne ouïe, fit Louis en se grattant la tête. Je confirme que oncle John n'est pas son père et que ma bonne ouïe m'a fait entendre ce que je n'aurais pas dû entendre.

L'épouse de Watson la toisa et l'enfant ne baissa pas le regard. Si Mary avait su qui était son véritable père, elle aurait compris qu'il était impossible de faire baisser les yeux à sa fille.

– Oncle John m'a soigné après que je sois allé dans le ruisseau pour prendre le ti chien qui était tombé dedans, commença Elizabeth pour défendre l'ami de celui qu'elle appelait « monsieur Holmes ». C'est monsieur Holmes qui a plongé pour venir me sauver et lui aussi a été très malade ensuite. Il avait du sang à son épaule était c'était tout gluant. J'ai eu très froid et lui aussi. Ensuite, j'ai été très malade, j'ai même vomi. Oncle John nous a soigné, moi et monsieur Holmes, qui était pas bien du tout parce que il avait de la fièvre et il a même perdu connaissance. Oncle John s'est occupé aussi de mon chien et du chat de Louis. Au début, je voulais pas qu'il me dise « ma puce », mais comme c'est l'ami de monsieur Holmes et qu'il m'a soigné, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait. Comme Louis, je lui dis « oncle John » mais c'est pas mon oncle et c'est pas mon papa !

Elle avait quasi hurlé la dernière phrase et sa figure était rouge de colère. Lorenzo la prit près de lui et la calma.

– Rassurez-vous, madame, confirma le secrétaire, cet homme n'est pas son père, loin de là.

Mary Watson avait été ébranlée par la colère de l'enfant. « Mais, pensa-t-elle, les enfants n'ont pas connaissance de ce qui se passe dans le monde des adultes et nous leur cachons tellement de chose ». Elle allait dire « qu'en savez-vous ? » quand elle se fit devancer par Elizabeth.

– Maman ne fait pas de bisous à oncle John et elle ne lui fait pas des câlins dans ses bras, fit cette dernière en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse.

Trois paires d'yeux étonnés et masculins se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui se défendit :

– Quand j'étais malade, je voulais aller près de maman mais mon papa était à ses genoux et il la serrait très fort dans ses bras. J'ai juste gardé la porte entrouverte. Après, ils se sont embrassés, sur la bouche. C'est pas propre.

Watson se retint de pouffer de rire, comprenant que c'était Holmes qui s'était mis à genoux devant Hélène, après leur dispute. Cela ne pouvait pas être le comte puisque l'enfant n'était plus malade lors de son arrivée. Le secrétaire toussota et Louis ne se priva pas de rire :

– Il ne s'en est pas vanté, de celle là ! Merci, Liza, pour cette petite information.

– Dire que je ne pourrais même pas l'embêter avec cela ! se lamenta Watson.

Imaginer son ami à genoux devant une femme lui avait mis de la joie dans le regard.

– Tu connais son père ? demanda Mary, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

– Hélas, oui, ma chère, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas moi ! jubila Watson.

– En tout cas, fit Liza en posant un index devant sa bouche, oncle John est médecin, mais il ne gagne pas assez sa vie que pour être riche et ce n'est pas un héritage, votre famille n'est pas assez riche non plus. Alors, comment avez-vous eu un collier de perles ?

Madame Watson posa machinalement sa main à son cou, là où se trouvait le collier qu'elle pensait mettre pour le dîner avant de se rétracter et de faire une scène à son mari. C'était le collier réalisé avec les six perles reçues des frères Sholto, une partie du trésor d'Agra.

– Même la robe n'est pas de l'année et pas à vous non plus, continua l'enfant, se moquant bien du regard étonné des autres. Vous pourriez vendre les perles, c'est très cher, maman me l'a déjà dit et vous payer des tas de jolies robes. Un cadeau, ce collier ? Mais de qui ?

Elle ne s'adressait même pas à l'épouse de Watson mais discutait à voix haute des possibilités quant à la provenance du collier de perle de cette valeur au cou d'une simple épouse de médecin généraliste.

– Mais... commença madame Watson, se demandant comment cette petite fille pouvait savoir que la robe avait été prêtée par madame Cecil Forester.

– Si vous étiez riches, vous auriez d'autres meubles, ceux là sont vieux, poursuivit l'enfant en désignant les quelques meubles fatigués qui garnissaient le hall. Si votre famille était riche, elle vous aurait donné de l'argent à votre mariage. Les perles ne viennent pas de là. Ce n'est pas une dot. Maman est moins riche que papa, mais on voit tout de suite que mon papa a de l'argent. Pas oncle John, il en a pas beaucoup.

– Elizabeth ! essaya de l'empêcher le secrétaire de l'Italien, en pure perte.

Watson leva une main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave.

– Elles viennent d'une affaire que monsieur Holmes a résolue pour mon épouse, expliqua Watson en s'accroupissant devant elle. À ce moment là, j'étais toujours célibataire et je vivais au 221b. Les perles faisaient partie d'un trésor qui fut perdu.

– Dommage ! s'écria Elizabeth, essayant de s'imaginer ce que pouvait représenter un trésor.

– Non, j'ai gagné un plus beau trésor, mon épouse, fit Watson en passant son index sur le menton de la petite.

– Elle est grognonne comme le grand chien qu'on avait adopté, ton épouse et elle dit des choses pas vraies, bougonna Liza.

– Tu nous excuseras auprès de ton père, fit Watson en déposant un baiser sur son front, mais nous ne viendrons pas dîner avec eux, ce soir.

Louis baissa la tête en soupirant. Lui qui voulait oncle John à table…

– Tu avais raison, ma petite, fit madame Watson, intervenant dans la conversation. John est un bon médecin et je me sens mieux. Nous allons aller avec vous.

Les regards des enfants s'enflammèrent et ils sautèrent au cou de John.

– Chouette, tu viens ! cria Louis, au comble de l'euphorie. Tu me parleras de l'histoire du chien des Baskerville ? Sherlock n'a pas voulu me donner les détails qui font peur.

– Et bien, tu ne les auras pas non plus, ria le docteur. Attendez-nous dans le fiacre, nous arrivons.

Une fois seul avec son épouse, il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

– Merci, tu verras et tu comprendras mieux où vont les sentiments d'Hélène. Quant à sa fille, elle n'est pas celle de son époux, le comte Trebaldi, épousé après, mais celle d'un autre homme.

– Qui ?

– Celui vers qui ont toujours été ses regards enflammés, celui qu'elle a aimé du premier coup, celui envers qui j'ai essayé de la protéger, sachant que cela finirait mal. Je n'ai pas réussi, mais elle n'a pas fini dans la Tamise, heureusement. C'était ma hantise. Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes toujours affronté, elle et moi. Moi parce que je voulais la protéger de cet homme qui n'est pas fait pour le mariage et elle, parce qu'elle croyait que j'étais jaloux.

Son épouse avait bien pensé à un homme en particulier, en entendant la petite penser tout haut, au sujet de ses perles.

– John, quand elle a raisonné, elle m'a fait penser à...

– Observe là à table et tu comprendras de qui elle est la digne fille... lui dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Monsieur Holmes ? souffla son épouse, ne voulant pas y croire.

– Chut ! lui ordonna son mari. Tu ne dois jamais le dire ! Holmes a trop d'ennemis et ils pourraient s'en prendre à sa fille ou même aux autres. Tu ne dois jamais le dire ! Jure-le moi !

– Je te le jure, John, je ne dirais rien, répondit sa femme, sous le choc de la révélation. La petite le sait ?

– La fille de son père, je te dis ! lui rappela-t-il avec malice. Observation, déductions, conclusions,... Elle l'a déduit, tout simplement. Mais il ne faut pas en parler. Son père reste le comte Trebaldi au yeux de la bonne société.

– Et il ne dit rien que son épouse et monsieur Holmes… ?

– Je ne connais pas tout et je ne veux rien savoir ! s'empressa de répondre le médecin, ne voulant pas divulguer à son épouse les penchants « inversés » du mari et encore moins que le secrétaire était son amant.

Mary Watson fit une grimace :

– Dieu du ciel, mais c'est une Marie-couche-toi-là, cette femme !

– Mary ! l'invectiva son époux. Je t'interdis de dire de pareille chose ! Ce n'est pas vrai, même si je l'ai pensé moi aussi.

– John, elle a eu un enfant avec monsieur Holmes, elle est mariée à un autre et elle voit toujours ton ami détective ? s'enflamma son épouse. Elle a eu un enfant hors mariage ! S'ils s'étaient mariés ensuite, je dirais que bon... Mais si je calcule bien, avec l'enfant née en novembre, cela met sa conception en...

Son mari lui posa son index sur les lèvres.

– Chut, Mary, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Ce sont deux personnes hors norme, aussi bien elle que lui. Ce fut... tumultueux entre eux et il vaut mieux faire comme si rien n'était et ne pas juger sans savoir.

– Que sais-tu ? fit-elle, curieuse.

– Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai promis de ne rien dire, écrire ou murmurer et je tiendrai ma promesse.

– Même à ton épouse ? demanda-t-elle taquine.

John la regarda avec amour, content que la crise de jalousie soit passée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lorsqu'il avait croisé la route d'Hélène et de son mari, il avait été si heureux de la voir de retour à Londres qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la soulever dans ses bras. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Ses quatre ans d'absence avaient été un calvaire pour Holmes, cumulées au mariage et au départ de son Boswell. Watson avait bien pensé ne jamais la revoir dans la ville, aux côtés de Holmes, même si ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Quant à celles qui avaient eu lieu dans la forêt, après leur départ précipité de l'auberge, elles avaient été toutes sauf « joyeuses ». Ensuite, Elizabeth malade, Holmes aussi, leur dispute, l'arrivée du mari,… On ne pouvait pas dire que le médecin avait eu le temps de savourer leurs retrouvailles dignement.

Il avait été loin de se douter que son épouse serait le témoin de ses effusions prodiguées à Hélène. Son épouse n'étant pas au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé en 85, de leurs prises de becs en Normandie et avant, à l'auberge de la Couronne. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Watson aimait Hélène comme une sœur, une fille, une amie, mais pas autrement.

Sa femme, il l'aimait d'amour, mais certains secrets ne seraient jamais levés, même pour elle.

– Cela ne m'appartient pas, Mary, fit-il avec chaleur et tendresse. Tu n'aimerais pas que je divulgue tes secrets, non ? Et bien, Hélène, c'est pareil.

Son épouse ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Un enfant hors-mariage, cela arrivait à tout le monde, même dans les familles nanties. Ici, par contre, on avait une femme enceinte d'un homme qui en épousait un autre et qui continuait à voir le premier.

Mary Watson se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas grand-chose en commun avec une femme telle que la comtesse.

Une fois préparé, ils rejoignirent les autres dans le fiacre et ils partirent vers le Cosmopolitan.


	30. VI:Chap 288:Hotel Cosmopolitan  Part II

**Chapitre 288 : Hôtel Cosmopolitan - Partie II (Soirée du 20 octobre et nuit du 20 au 21)**

La salle du restaurant s'était peu à peu remplie des différents clients de l'hôtel et d'autres convives. Le comte releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Mon regard se tourna vers le point qu'il regardait et je vis surgir dans la salle et au pas de course, Elizabeth, suivie par son frère, le secrétaire, ainsi que Watson et son épouse, mais au pas, eux.

Arrivant toute essoufflée et riante à notre table, sous les regards courroucés des autres convives, elle subit les foudres de son père qui la transperça du regard et lui dit, d'une voix froide :

– Depuis quand les jeunes filles ont-elles le droit de courir ?

Elizabeth se figea. Sa mère enchaîna :

– Où vous croyez-vous, Elizabeth ?

La petite baissa les yeux, répondit par un « Je n'avais pas le droit de courir, veuillez m'excuser, père ». Puis, se tournant vers Hélène, elle fit la révérence et s'excusa aussi avant de se glisser sur sa chaise, les yeux baissés.

La salle retourna à ses assiettes et je vis le regard ébahi de Watson.

– Mes hommages, monsieur le comte, fit-il en tendant la main à l'Italien, le regard sombre. Mes hommages, madame la comtesse. Holmes.

Son épouse nous salua elle aussi et tout le monde prit place à table, sauf le secrétaire qui s'en alla d'un pas raide, sa mission accomplie.

– L'exactitude n'est-elle pas la politesse des rois, Watson ? demandais-je, un brin sarcastique.

Il était assis à mes côtés, son épouse en face de lui, juste à la droite d'Hélène, le comte présidant la tablée. Louis se trouvait aux côtés de Watson et Elizabeth à droite de madame Watson.

– Mon épouse ne se sentait pas bien, Holmes, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant un peu. Je m'excuse, madame la comtesse, si je vous ai fait attendre.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ferai une remarque, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. D'autre s'en charge magnifiquement bien, non ?

Hélène tourna son regard vers moi avec un petit sourire entendu.

– En plein dans la ligne de mire, mon cher, susurra le comte d'une voix de velours, amusé par la remarque de son épouse. Nos amis sont arrivés, n'est-ce pas là l'essentiel ? Si nous demandions le repas ?

Un serveur arriva sur un simple geste et il donna les ordres pour servir notre table en vitesse.

– Hél… commença Watson avant de se reprendre. Pardon, madame la comtesse. N'avez-vous pas été un peu dure avec la petite ? Si elle a couru dans la salle, c'était parce qu'elle avait une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cette enfant était juste contente que je puisse venir et comme maintenant elle m'apprécie, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse gronder à cause de sa joie.

– Watson, fis-je coupant, avant même qu'un autre puisse répondre. Comme à votre habitude, vous voyez mais vous n'observez pas. Si vous aviez été attentif, vous auriez remarqué qu'en prenant place, la tête basse après les remontrances, Liza avait un petit sourire taquin et qu'elle s'est même permise de me faire un petit clin d'œil.

Le regard toujours rivé dans son assiette vide, Liza sourit. Un sourire complice.

– Holmes ? déclara Watson avec une note d'incompréhension dans la voix.

– Dieu du ciel, Watson, fis-je à voix basse, nous sommes en public, dans la bonne société et les enfants ne courent pas dans les salles de restaurant. Ses parents ont fait en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer et ont tancé l'enfant comme tout parents l'auraient fait. Aucun ne pensait ce qu'il a dit.

– Il n'y a pas à dire, Holmes est fort, chuchota le comte, tout sourire. Docteur, me voyez-vous parler ainsi à ma fille ? Jamais, sauf en cas de véritable bêtise, où là, elle est punie. Pareil quand elle désobéi à un ordre. Ici, je n'avais pas le choix, je me dois d'être le père sévère avec sa progéniture quand nous sommes en présence des autres.

– Hem, toussota Watson. J'avais pensé que vous étiez sérieux tous les deux.

– De plus, ajouta le comte avec un sourire entendu, quand bien même je l'aurais grondée, cela ne vous donne pas de droit de me faire des remarques sur l'éducation de ma fille.

Watson rougit, Elizabeth se retint de rire, sa mère aussi, le comte posa sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas que l'on remarque qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Nous nous arrêtâmes de parler quand le serveur revint avec les plats, suivi du sommelier pour le vin. Hélène fit semblant de ne pas s'y connaître, se laissa conseiller sur un Bordeaux prestigieux et ne se resservit point.

Nous mangeâmes en silence et une fois que ce fut terminé, nous suivîmes nos hôtes dans leur salon privé attenant à leur chambre. Le domestique et le secrétaire s'y trouvaient et un pot de café et de thé chaud avaient été déposés sur la table basse.

En principe, dans la bonne société, c'était à ce moment là que les hommes allaient fumer et boire un verre dans une pièce sans les femmes. Si nous avions dû rester dans la salle en bas, nous n'y aurions pas coupé, mais dans le salon privé, nous avons dérogé à cette règle, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Louis s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant d'aise.

– Je déteste les dîners dans des conditions pareilles, se plaignit-il. On a pas le droit de parler et c'est pas amusant.

– Je tiens à te féliciter, mon garçon, parce que tu as mangé proprement sans utiliser tes doigts, se moqua Watson. C'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose de ta part.

Le garçon voulut le frapper sur l'épaule mais Watson l'attrapa et le chatouilla jusqu'à qu'il l'implore de cesser la torture. Durant cet échange, son épouse resta silencieuse, sans rien laisser paraître alors qu'Hélène souriait de leur chamaillerie. Louis se laissa tomber par terre, en sueur et en larmes d'avoir trop ri. Sa sœur lui sauta dessus et il se releva avec elle agrippée sur son dos.

– Hue, le poney, lui hurla-t-elle sous les regards amusés.

Le comte se leva et s'excusa de nous laisser seuls quelques temps, ayant des choses à dire à son secrétaire pour le travail de demain. Hélène regardait, amusée, les enfants faire le pitre dans le grand salon de leur suite.

Il me semblait que l'épouse de Watson n'était pas tout à fait à son aise et elle me jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil mi-curieux, mi-indignés.

Hélène s'était appuyée contre la fenêtre, tâchant de discerner ce qu'il pouvait l'être dans les jardins et l'épouse de Watson la rejoignit. Je les vis discuter ensemble, mais sans la passion qu'il pouvait y avoir quand Hélène discutait avec Meredith. Là, aucune amitié naissante à espérer, sauf miracle.

– Epouse souffrante, Watson ? fis-je sarcastique. Elle ne m'en a pas l'air. Que lui avez-vous donc raconté, à votre chère et tendre épouse ?

– Holmes, s'indigna le brave médecin. Lorsque vous mentionnez « ma chère et tendre épouse », il y a comme un fond d'ironie dans votre voix.

– Un fond ? m'étonnai-je en relevant la tête. Soit je me suis mal exprimé, soit vous n'avez rien compris, une fois de plus. Il y avait plus qu'un fond. Alors, que lui avez-vous donc raconté ?

Il hésita un bref instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour que je le remarque.

– Watson ? prononçai-je à voix basse, mais froide.

Il leva les mains et recula un peu dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait à mes côtés.

– Holmes, je n'ai rien dit de ce que je ne pouvais dire, se défendit-il avec énergie.

Sa femme dut le remarquer car elle tourna vers nous des yeux inquisiteurs.

– En fait, commença Watson avec gêne, s'épongeant le front avec la paume de la main, mon épouse fut témoin de ma rencontre avec Hélène devant le Cosmopolitan.

– Ah oui, fis-je moqueur, quand vous avez essayé de l'étouffer devant témoins.

– Hum, toussota de gêne le médecin. Oui, bon…

Je ne sais pourquoi il eut un petit sourire en voyant ma mine ouvertement moqueuse.

– Je savais que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, de ma propension à la serrer dans mes bras, ajouta-t-il.

Mes sourcils se haussèrent et mon ancien colocataire eut un sourire plus qu'amusé.

– Je vous avais imaginé en train de me faire un commentaire ironique du genre : « Vous l'étouffiez pour mieux la ranimer, Watson ? ».

Là, j'avoue que mes yeux cillèrent rapidement sous le coup de la surprise.

– Holmes, fit Watson avec la voix mielleuse, vous avez cillé de manière furtive, mais j'ai tout de même aperçu votre trouble. Comme quoi, je peux voir et observer. Dieu du ciel, c'est bien ce que vous avez pensé ?

– Je puis dire que vous me connaissez un peu, cher ami, répondis-je sans ajouter que nous en avions parlé durant le dîner. Ou alors, on vous l'a dit…

– Non, Holmes, m'assura Watson. J'y ai pensé pendant que mon épouse me faisait une scène de jalousie et cela a failli avoir des conséquences fâcheuses.

Il était trop tard pour mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Sans le vouloir, Watson venait de me confirmer qu'il y avait bien eu une dispute entre eux.

– Je…

– Mon cher ami, fis-je en faisant un geste de la main, je le savais déjà, que vous aviez eu un petit différend avec madame. Votre mine n'était pas la même que d'habitude, Louis et Elizabeth jetaient des regards mauvais à votre épouse, elle-même n'a pas desserré les dents de tous le dîner. Quand à la manière dont elle regarde Hélène, on dirait qu'elle va la dévorer toute crue. Je subodore que vous lui avez expliqué que les enfants n'étaient pas de vous et que la plus petite était de moi…

– Holmes ! s'étrangla-t-il de travers, agrippant de toutes ses forces l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Qui vous a dit ? Le secrétaire ? Les enfants ?

– Watson, vous n'observez pas, soupirai-je de dépit. M'avez-vous vu discuter avec le secrétaire ? Non. Je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole. M'avez-vous vu parler avec les enfants, seul à seul ? Non plus. Donc, une fois éliminé l'impossible,…

– Ce qui reste, poursuivit-il, même improbable, doit être la vérité. Bon, je suppose que vous l'avez déduit de notre comportement ?

– Simplicité même, Watson, répondis-je avec un geste négligent des épaules. Le comportement des enfants, de votre épouse et de vous-même est assez parlant. Vous avez à peine osé parler à Hélène pendant le repas, et ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de l'étiquette. Votre épouse aime les enfants, elle en a gardé, pourtant, elle ne s'intéresse pas aux deux sacripants qui se trouvent dans la pièce, n'a pas souri quand vous avez chatouillé le petit démon blond et ce dernier l'évite autant que faire ce peu. Bref, votre épouse est jalouse et elle a, une fois de plus, pensé que vous éprouviez des sentiments pour une autre. Comme je vous l'expliquais lors de notre promenade à la campagne, la passion amoureuse a déserté votre ménage. La félicité conjugale n'est plus présente entre vous.

– Holmes, prononça Watson d'une voix tremblante de colère. Vous n'avez pas à me juger ou à déduire que je n'aime plus ma femme ou que c'est elle qui ne m'aime plus. Ses récentes fausses-couches l'ont épuisé physiquement et moralement. Voir deux enfants alors qu'elle ne désire que ça est pénible.

– La jalousie qu'elle éprouve à l'égard d'Hélène n'a rien à voir avec tout cela, Watson, et vous le savez. Déjà, le jour de votre mariage elle avait mal interprété le cadeau reçu (Je me penchai vers lui). Qui a dû intervenir pour la faire sortir des toilettes pour femmes ?

Watson ne répondit rien mais il baissa les yeux.

– Qui a dû se découvrir pour vous disculper ? Moi, répondis-je avec plus de hargne que je n'aurais voulu. Vous savez que c'est un exercice que je n'aime point. Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Par respect et par amitié pour vous, Watson.

– Merci, Holmes, balbutia-t-il. Je vous en suis gré et je ne l'oublie pas. Merci aussi pour la petite indiscrétion que vous venez de me faire, au sujet de votre amitié pour moi.

Mon regard se fit plus sombre conscient que je venais d'en dire plus que je n'aurais dû.

– La jalousie est la conséquence d'un manque de confiance en soi, fis-je pour changer de sujet, n'aimant m'étendre sur les sentiments, qu'ils soient d'amitié pour Watson ou d'amour pour celle qui m'avait fait redécouvrir mon cœur. Votre épouse manque de confiance en elle, et cela a des répercussions sur votre couple.

Je suspectais même son épouse d'avoir été fiancée, avant, et de ne pas avoir respecté la promesse faite à son soupirant. L'avait-elle trahi avec un autre ou quitté ensuite ? Je ne le savais pas, mais elle avait trahi un homme un jour et avait maintenant peur de se faire trahir par son époux.

– Je ne sais pas, Holmes, soupira-t-il avant de porter la tasse de café à ses lèvres. En tout cas, mon épouse n'a qu'apprécié moyennement que je soulève Hélène du sol.

– Nombreuses épouses se seraient posées des questions en voyant leur mari se livrer à pareilles effusions, maugréai-je entre mes dents.

– J'étais heureux de la revoir, Holmes, n'y voyez rien d'autre, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

– Je n'y ai vu qu'une tentative d'étouffement, Watson, ricanai-je en me resservant de café. Vous avez tenté le crime parfait ? Il n'existe pas, je vous le rappelle. Sauf si c'était moi qui m'y livrais…

Il rit de bon cœur.

– Bref, vous comprenez que l'ambiance était houleuse, à la maison, m'expliqua le brave docteur. Lorsque les deux chenapans ont sonné, m'interpellant par un sonore « oncle John », mon épouse s'est demandé qui ils étaient, surtout la petite, vu son âge.

– Elle a bien trop de sagacité que pour être votre fille, stipulai-je simplement, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche et les yeux.

– Merci, Holmes, pour votre…

Fâché, il laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant de sourire.

– Fidèle à vous-même, soupira-t-il en hochant la tête, toujours plein de tact, Holmes.

– C'était juste la vérité, Watson, lui répliquais-je, le faisant sourire de plus belle. Qu'avez-vous expliqué à votre épouse, au sujet d'Élizabeth ?

– Qu'elle n'était pas ma fille, qu'entre Hélène et moi, cela avait plutôt été « houleux » que « amoureux », que nous étions réconciliés, à présent, que je la considérais comme une amie et que…

Il hésita à poursuivre en voyant le pli sévère de ma bouche.

– Holmes, votre petite fille a fait des réflexions tout haut sur le collier de perles que ma femme portait autour du cou, ensuite, elle a fait des déductions et mon épouse a additionné deux plus deux. Votre nom s'est imposé de lui-même.

Un soupir de colère s'échappa de mes lèvres serrées.

– Vu le nombre de gens au courant, articulai-je avec amertume, cela ne servira plus à rien de tenter de les protéger. Demain, tout Londres saura.

– Non, Holmes, s'empressa-t-il de me dire. Ma femme m'a juré le secret et elle sait tenir sa langue. Personne ne le saura. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance pour cela.

– Mmmm, gromelai-je sans trop y croire, les femmes ne savent pas tenir leur langue. De plus, cela place Hélène dans une catégorie de femme à la moralité douteuse, ce qu'elle n'est pas.

– J'ai occulté une grande partie et lui ai demandé de ne pas me poser de questions, que le secret ne m'appartenait pas et que je ne pouvais le divulguer.

– Cela n'éteindra pas le flot de questions qu'elle se posera dans sa tête, maugréai-je entre mes dents. De plus, qu'avez-vous inventé comme excuse pour son mari ?

– Heu, hésita le médecin. En fait, je n'ai rien dit ne sachant pas quoi inventer.

– Les oreillons, Watson, les oreillons…

– Les… ? répéta-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Oui, une forte fièvre au plus mauvais moment, je n'y avais pas songé, Holmes. Pauvre homme, sa virilité est mise à mal.

– Vous préférez expliquer à votre épouse qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour les hommes en général et pour son secrétaire en particulier ? ironisai-je. Vu votre réaction avec Andrew, il y a quatre ans… Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de madame Watson, elle verra un autre rival.

– Holmes, n'exagérez pas, tout de même, se vexa-t-il. Certes, je fus assez sec avec Andrew, mais depuis, j'ai changé mon fusil d'épaule.

– Tant que vous ne changez pas d'orientation, cher ami, tout va pour le mieux, répondis-je sarcastique.

– Holmes, vous…

Watson, furibond, se tut au moment où le comte revenait près de nous. L'Italien s'assit, grimaça de douleur à cause de ses côtes fêlées et se servit une tasse de café, nous proposant de nous remplir les tasses. Je repris du café mais Watson passa au thé.

– Dites-moi, docteur, commença le comte, savourant son café, êtes-vous au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé après votre départ ?

– Non, répliqua ce dernier, mais sans être détective, je peux déjà vous dire que la manière dont vous vous êtes assis, la façon dont vous vous tenez et les petites grimaces de douleur sont le résultat d'une douleur dans les côtes. Fêlées ?

– En effet, docteur, acquiesça l'Italien. Suite aux petites aventures mouvementées que nous avons vécues, monsieur Holmes et moi. Saviez-vous que le chien sur le fumier, le jour où vous êtes parti, et bien, ce n'était pas si innocent que cela.

Pendant que Watson se faisait expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ, apprenant par là même l'incident de l'écurie et la découverte du cadavre. Hélène, toujours au même endroit, madame Watson devant elle, continuaient à discuter. Appuyée contre la fenêtre, mon ancienne associée regarda les jardins, juste illuminés par des torches et un éclairage au gaz.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles se disaient, mais je lu sur les lèvres que l'épouse de Watson présentait ses excuses.

– Dommage que je n'étais pas avec vous, Holmes, me fit part Watson, me faisant sortir de mon observation. J'aurais peut-être pu raconter cette petite affaire.

– Je n'ose imaginer le nom que vous lui auriez donné, Watson, le raillais-je en sortant ma pipe sous le regard courroucé du comte. « L'affaire du bizarre incident du chien sur le tas de fumier » ? Ou « Le chien du fermier » ?

– Non, me répondit-il en soupirant. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus romantique, tout en restant scientifique : « La fille du détective tombe à l'eau », « Le petit scorpion apprentie détective ». Ou « Je vous l'avais bien dit, Holmes ». Qu'en pensez-vous, Holmes ?

Mon regard se fit glacial mais il n'importuna pas Watson. D'ailleurs, il fut distrait par le cri de dépit que poussa Elizabeth envers son « poney » de frère qui l'avait laissé choir.

– Sherlock, fit Louis en arrivant, seul, derrière nous et posant une fesse sur l'accoudoir du divan, essoufflé. Si tu veux, je veux bien écrire tes histoires, moi. Je sais écrire, même si cela ressemble à des pattes de mouche. En plus, mon esprit fin est capable de résoudre tes enquêtes ou de te mettre sur la voie, si tu le veux.

– Toi, s'exclama Watson en se levant, je vais encore te chatouiller !

Après leur combat épique, qui vit la reddition sans condition de Louis, Hélène emmena Elizabeth dans sa chambre pour la mettre au lit car il était déjà tard.

– Je peux prendre Jack ? demanda la petite, le doigt au coin de la bouche.

– Elizabeth, la gronda gentiment sa mère. Pas d'animaux dans les chambres, tu le sais. Et ne t'avise pas de te lever pour aller le chercher.

– Jack ? fit la voix étonnée de madame Watson.

Son mari pouffa de rire :

– Jack c'est le rat domestique de Louis.

– Oh, un rat ici ? fit-elle, horrifiée.

– Oui, mais il est gentil, le rassura son mari. Et un rat, c'est plus propre qu'un chat. Bon, il faut éviter de le laisser traîner dans une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Quoique, Jack est un brave rat, souligna Watson tout en réfléchissant, je parie qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à un livre.

– Oh, oncle John, tu étais le premier à le regarder de travers, mon rat, s'offusqua Louis.

« Normal, vu où on l'avait trouvé ! » pensai-je en grimaçant. Même si Louis ne savait pas que l'on avait extirpé son rat d'un cadavre et qu'on l'y avait enfermé quand l'homme vivait encore.

– Oui, mais je n'oublie pas qu'il t'a sauvé la mise en mordant le doigt de ton agresseur, dans l'entrepôt, ajouta Watson.

– Il y a un rat dans cette pièce ? demanda son épouse, tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

– Il est dans sa cage et elle n'est pas visible, expliqua le comte.

Malgré tout, l'épouse de Watson n'était pas rassurée.

– Allez, maman, laisse-moi prendre Jack dans mon lit, minauda Elizabeth. Je dors mieux quand il est avec moi.

– Hors de question, et au lit !

Traînant les pieds, Elizabeth nous dit « au revoir », embrassa son Italien de « père », son tout nouvel « oncle John », grommela un « bonsoir madame » à l'intention de Mary Morstan, épouse Watson et se tint immobile en arrivant devant moi, hésitant sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Ma main se posa sur sa tête et je lui dis :

– Bonne nuit, ma puce.

J'eus droit à un grand sourire et elle trottina derrière sa mère pour aller rejoindre sa chambre.

– Je pourrai encore aller chez toi pour lire tes livres ? me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

– Si tu es sage, lui répondis-je, évitant de lui rappeler qu'elle ne savait pas lire.

– Chouette, s'enflamma-t-elle en battant des mains. Louis nous fera des crêpes et des tas de bonnes choses. Tu pourras venir aussi, oncle John.

Par contre, pas d'invitation pour son épouse.

Ensuite, Hélène revint s'asseoir dans le divan, suivie de Mary Morstan qui s'assit aux côtés de Watson. En se dirigeant vers moi, Hélène m'avait lancé un de ces regards… assez brûlant. Le mien n'était pas en reste. Dans cette robe, elle était éblouissante. Assise en face de moi, elle me fit un discret clin d'œil. Tout le monde discuta. Enfin, ils discutèrent et je restai silencieux. Louis m'assaillit de question et je répondis par des monosyllabes, le faisant soupirer de plus belle. Ce fut Watson qui lui expliqua quelques unes de nos affaires, les romantisant au possible. Il parla assez bien avec Hélène, lui contant tout ce que j'avais fait, sans trop en dire. Elle rit souvent, madame Watson non.

Watson et son épouse nous saluèrent une heure plus tard et quittèrent la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Étant donné que je n'avais rien à faire, je décidai de rester un peu en compagnie d'Hélène.

Louis fut envoyé dans sa chambre. Le secrétaire et le domestique avaient disparu depuis quelques heures, déjà. Le comte me tendit la main pour me saluer.

– Bonne nuit, monsieur Holmes, fit-il. La place aux côtés de mon épouse est libre pour quelques heures puisque je ne dors pas avec elle. Attachez votre écharpe à la clenche et retirez-là quand vous partirez. Tant qu'elle sera là, je n'entrerai pas dans la chambre.

– Mais, fis-je pour protester.

– Sherlock, me susurra Hélène à mes côtés, cela fait un petit temps que nous n'avons pas eu quelques moments à nous tous seuls. Profitons-en.

– Bonne nuit, nous souhaita son mari avant de partir vers la porte de sortie du salon. N'oubliez pas de vous en aller, je ne voudrais pas vous retrouver dans ma chambre au matin, ni que l'on me trouve dans le lit de mon secrétaire.

Sur ces mots, il sortit sans un bruit.

Je suivis Hélène dans leur chambre et ce fut elle qui se rua sur mes lèvres, tout en essayant d'enlever ma veste.

– On dirait que je t'ai manqué, ironisai-je en détachant mes lèvres de l'emprise des siennes.

– Je ne devrais pas te l'avouer, me répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, mais oui, tu m'as manqué.

– Je me suis à peine rendu compte que quatre années étaient passées, fis-je en la repoussant un peu.

Avant même de pouvoir faire quelque chose, je me retrouvai sur le sol, sa jambe venant de crocheter la mienne.

Levant les mains en signe de capitulation, je lui en tendis une pour qu'elle m'aide à me relever et elle fit l'erreur de me la tendre. Une seconde après, elle était sur le sol elle aussi et elle éclata de rire.

– Sherlock, tu es un démon, me déclara-t-elle en se relevant, sans me tendre une main secourable, cette fois-ci.

– Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, rétorquai-je en me relevant et en l'attirant dans mes bras.

Cette-fois, ce fut mes lèvres qui emprisonnèrent les siennes avec avidité. Je sentis ses mains fébriles qui m'enlevaient mes vêtements et les miennes s'arrangèrent pour faire pareil, avec plus de difficultés, vu qu'elle portait une robe du soir d'un bleu sombre avec tout l'attirail qui allait avec et qui ne facilitait pas la tâche d'un pauvre homme avide de caresser sa peau nue.

Le reste fut assez mouvementé. L'air de rien, elle m'avait manqué et je n'osais imaginer à ce que j'allais ressentir lorsqu'ils repartiraient tous pour le Vieux Continent. Le problème, lorsqu'on était attaché à des personnes, c'était lors de leur départ. L'Italien, je m'en moquais bien, mais Hélène et les deux enfants, cela serait plus compliqué. Nous fîmes l'amour de manière assez violente et elle m'attira vite en elle.

Quand elle s'écroula à mes côtés, la respiration sifflante, elle me dit :

– J'ai cru que ce dîner ne finirait jamais.

– Pourtant, tu es plus sociale que moi, fis-je en m'appuyant sur mes bras croisés derrière ma tête. Tu aimes ce genre de souper mondain.

– C'est toujours agréable de passer la soirée avec des amis – je parle de John, bien entendu – mais tu m'as manqué et je n'avais qu'une envie, me retrouver seule avec toi.

– Tu n'apprécie pas madame Watson ? demandai-je innocemment.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui ne l'apprécie pas, mais elle qui a une dent contre moi, précisa-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien, je le savais déjà. Hélène ne tarda pas à s'assoupir à mes côtés et je fis de même, réglant la sonnerie du réveil pour dans deux heures.

A mon réveil, Hélène se fit câline et nous prîmes le temps de le refaire avec moins de précipitation.

Ensuite, je me levai et m'habillai pour rentrer à Baker Street.

L'embrassant sur le front, je la quittai à regret.

– Bonne nuit, lui glissai-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

– Bonne nuit mon beau ténébreux, gloussa-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. A demain.

– Oui. Tu connais l'heure. Ne sois pas en retard.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne devrais pas prévenir Meredith et Amélia avant ? Elles vont t'en vouloir de procéder de la sorte. Et à moi aussi.

– J'aime les notes dramatiques et ma mise en scène est parfaite.

– Justement, elles vont déjà subir un choc en me voyant arriver, mais la vue d'Elizabeth risque de les dérouter encore plus.

– C'est là que se trouve tout le piment de la chose, ma chère, fis-je en m'éloignant du lit.

Il était quatre heures du matin et pas de trace de son mari dans le salon.

Par contre, de la lumière brillait dans la chambre de Liza et je poussai la porte pour la retrouver assise sur son lit, le rat dans ses mains. Mon arrivée silencieuse la fit sursauter de peur.

– Je pensais que tu étais parti, fit-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

– Je soupçonnais que tu irais chercher le rat, alors, je suis resté pour te prendre sur le fait.

– Menteur, rigola-t-elle. Ça fait une heure que j'ai Jack dans mon lit.

– Tu n'avais pas le droit, lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

– J'avais fait un rêve pas beau et j'ai été chercher Jack pour me rassurer. Il a l'habitude, tu sais. Avant de m'endormir, je le mets à côté de mon oreiller et je pose une petite couverture pour son nid. Il aime bien.

– Recouche-toi, ordonnai-je avec douceur. Je reste à tes côtés.

Elle parla un peu et je lui racontai une histoire, n'importe quoi, mais elle s'endormit au bout d'une demi-heure.

Prenant le rat dans les mains, je lui gratouillai le haut du crâne et le déposai sur mes jambes étendues. Je voulais rester un peu à côté de Liza pour la rassurer en cas de réveil. Le rôle dut me plaire parce que je me réveillai à cinq heures et demie du matin, le rat endormi dans les plis de mon pantalon.

Posant l'animal délicatement à côté de l'oreiller de Liza, je le vis se lover dans la petite couverture mise à sa disposition. Courbatu, je me dirigeai vers la porte et sortis de la chambre de ma fille. « Tiens, me dis-je, j'étais persuadé que la porte était restée entrouverte ». Sans doute le comte en regagnant sa chambre l'avait refermée.

J'ouvris la porte du salon de la chambre, la refermai à clé et glissai la clé sous la porte avant de quitter le Cosmopolitan.

Hélant un cab, je rentrai fourbu chez moi et m'écroulai dans mon lit froid.

**OoO**

**POV narrateur :**

Le comte regagna sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Cinq heures ! La nuit avait filé et il s'était endormi dans le lit de son amant. En se réveillant et en découvrant l'heure, il avait bondi hors du lit et avait regagné sa chambre.

La lumière dans la chambre d'Elizabeth lui fit entrouvrir la porte et le spectacle le fit sourire. Refermant la porte, il regagna sa chambre et se coula dans les draps aux côtés de son épouse.

– J'espère que ce damné Anglais n'a pas sali mes draps, maugréa-t-il avant de pouffer de rire. Enfin, mon épouse appréciera les draps froissés.

– Sherlock ? murmura celle-ci dans son sommeil.

– Non, répondit en gloussant Alessandro. Il est parti, ton rosbif. Enfin, il n'est pas allé loin.

– Quoi ? s'exclama son épouse en se redressant.

– Figure-toi que ton Anglais est assis, jambes étendues, sur le lit de ta fille, le rat couché sur ses jambes.

– Elle a dû faire un mauvais rêve, aller chercher le rat et Sherlock l'a trouvée ainsi, murmura Hélène d'une petite voix, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

– En bon père, il est resté pour la rassurer, ricana le comte en se tournant de l'autre côté. Bonne nuit.

Mais son épouse dormait déjà.

– Et bien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Si elle s'est déjà rendormie, c'est que sa nuit fut agitée mais bonne. Sacré Holmes.

**OoO**

**Mais que ce sont dit Hélène et Mary Watson, lors de leur conversation ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Cadeau Bonus !**

**POV narrateur :**

Hélène était appuyée contre la fenêtre, tâchant de discerner ce qu'il pouvait l'être dans les jardins et l'épouse de Watson la rejoignit.

– Ainsi c'est donc vous la femme qui avait envoyé un cadeau de mariage à John ainsi qu'un petit mot assez tendancieux ? fit-elle pour entamer la conversation.

Hélène se raidit, se doutant que l'épouse éprouvait de la jalousie à son égard. Éprouvait ou avait éprouvé. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait bien pu écrire à l'époque, elle comprit pourquoi il avait pu être mal interprété. Son message envoyé lors de la cérémonie de mariage de John avec sa future épouse était celui-ci :

« Mon petit John, tout d'abord, mes félicitations pour votre mariage et mes condoléances à votre épouse, c'est elle qui est la plus à plaindre, vous connaissant comme je vous connais... Vous trouverez ci-joint, une bouteille d'un excellent vin – nous en avons déjà bu ensemble, lors d'un de nos repas du soir à l'auberge Napoléon – ainsi qu'une d'eau de Cologne, qui, contrairement à la vôtre, ne tue pas les mouches et ne fait pas pleurer les yeux des personnes qui se trouvent dans votre entourage. Heureusement d'ailleurs que vous n'en portiez pas, lors de notre séjour « bucolique » en Normandie... Vu l'odeur, on nous aurait repéré, lorsque nous étions caché sous les buissons. Bien à vous. Hélène. »

– Je suis désolée si vous l'avez mal perçu, fit-elle prudemment. Il n'y avait aucun message sous-jacent, mais il fallait avoir fait la Normandie pour comprendre le message. L'enquête avait été difficile et dangereuse. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre votre mari et moi.

Là, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû ajouter ce démenti. L'épouse de Watson pourrait croire qu'il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose entre eux si elle précisait qu'il n'y avait rien eu. « Qui s'excuse, s'accuse » comme disait le proverbe. Elle se mordit la joue et se maudit d'avoir ajouté sa dernière phrase.

– On pouvait le comprendre d'une toute autre manière, en effet, admit madame Watson.

Elle avait beau savoir que son mari n'aimait pas cette femme, elle avait beau avoir surpris plus d'un regard qu'elle avait lancé en direction de monsieur Holmes, le fait que cette femme soit partie enquêter avec deux hommes, revenant enceinte des œuvres du détective, ne donnait qu'une image de femme facile. Et madame Watson n'aimait pas les filles faciles. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop bien ce qu'elle avait fait à Graham, le brave garçon avec qui elle avait eu une brève relation, bien avant de connaître John.

Elle aussi, un jour, s'était laissée entrainer plus loin que la bienséance le tolérait, même si elle ne lui avait pas permis de se fondre en elle, lui demandant de rester à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme lui avait fait du bien avec ses mains et ses doigts et rien que d'y penser, elle avait honte de son comportement délirant de l'époque. Quand elle songeait à la manière dont elle s'était frottée avec délectation sur le sexe dur de Graham, elle serait bien rentrée dans le sol de honte. Pourtant, elle l'avait fait et plusieurs fois, même, avant de le tromper avec un simple commis livreur. Dieu qu'elle avait honte d'elle.

Dire que cette femme qui se tenait devant elle avait fait pire. Non seulement elle avait été plus loin qu'elle, était tombée enceinte et se retrouvait mariée à un autre. Là, elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Son époux tolérait la présence de monsieur Holmes dans la pièce, à ses côtés et parlait avec lui comme si de rien n'était.

– Votre petite fille est très éveillée, pour son âge, lâcha distraitement madame Watson. Elle n'a pas sa langue en poche. Mon époux dit qu'elle tient cela de vous.

Hélène se retint de sourire en écoutant la phrase tendancieuse de madame Watson. Meredith aurait relevé le jeu de mot facile sur le fait de ne pas avoir sa langue en poche. Elle sentait que la femme de John ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle jugeait sans doute son comportement en totale opposition avec la société étriquée.

– Oui, elle est fort en avance pour son âge et je fais en sorte qu'elle reste avec les deux pieds sur terre. Je veux qu'elle ait une enfance normale faite de jeu et d'amusement.

Madame Watson ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Elle voulait des enfants et cette femme en avait un bien à elle. Une adorable petite fille.

– Votre mari à l'air de l'aimer beaucoup…

Une cloche d'alarme sonna dans la tête d'Hélène. La femme de Watson devait savoir un peu plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû.

– Mon époux est un homme bien, madame, lui signifia-t-elle doucement. Il n'est pas insipide ou castrateur de liberté comme la plupart des époux dans la haute société. J'ai le droit de lire le journal, et toutes les pages. Il me laisse libre, s'occupe du mieux qu'il peut d'Elizabeth et oui, il adore sa petite fille.

– Qui fait des déductions comme monsieur Holmes…

– Il a toujours considéré Elizabeth comme sa fille, madame, et il en sera toujours ainsi. Elle est sa fille.

Madame Watson se rendit compte qu'elle avait été plus loin que ce que son éducation et son rang lui permettait. Levant les doigts, elle murmura des excuses.

– Tout ceci ne me regarde de toute façon pas, madame la comtesse, conclu-t-elle en guise d'apaisement.

Hélène lui sourit mais il manquait de chaleur. Elles furent sauvées de ce moment de gêne par les cris d'Elizabeth qui se plaignait que son « poney » n'avançait plus.

– Oubliez mon titre de noblesse, lui confia Hélène. Je ne suis pas née avec.

– Tout de même, fit madame Watson, parfaitement au courant des us et coutumes. Nous n'avons pas le même statut social, vous et moi.

– Le mien est monté en grade, confirma Hélène. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas dans ce milieu que je me plais le plus.

– Vous parlez sérieusement ?

– Bon nombre de sujet de conversation ne peuvent pas être discuté, les hommes parlent entre eux au fumoir, tandis que nous, nous sommes obligées de discuter broderies ou carnet mondain. Croyez-moi, c'est une plaie. Les dames de la haute sont insipides, prévisibles et je ne les aime pas. Mes amies sont ici, à Londres, nous pouvons discuter de tout et elles ne sont pas du tout prévisible, elles.

Madame Watson eut un sourire timide, c'était toujours ce que lui disait madame Forester, se plaignant toujours du manque de conversation intéressante de ses « amies », disant que tout ce dont elles savaient parler, c'était du mariage de l'un ou des fiançailles de l'autre, sans oublier les potins mondains.

– Madame Forester détestait les réunions mondaines, préférant de loin inviter des artistes, des écrivains,… C'était plus « vivant ».

– Je préfère cent fois un repas entre amis qu'avec des personnes de la haute bourgeoisie, soupira Hélène. Venez, profitons un peu du fait que nous n'ayons pas été séparées des hommes durant la soirée. Je parie que votre mari a des tas d'anecdotes sur les dernières enquêtes de Sherlock.

– Il ne me raconte pas toujours toutes les anecdotes, lâcha madame Watson, parlant des enquêtes auxquelles son époux avait participé.

Se rendant compte de sa maladresse et que son hôte pouvait la comprendre autrement, elle précisa :

– Je parlais bien des enquêtes de monsieur Holmes.

Hélène sourit et se dirigea vers le divan où étaient assis les hommes. Son regard accrocha celui de Sherlock. Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne. Pourvu qu'il ne parte pas tout de suite à la fin de la soirée, espérait-elle.

**OoO**

Une fois qu'elle fut dans le fiacre, madame Watson repensa à ses folies étant plus jeune, à la manière dont ce jeune homme avait mis le feu en elle.

John aussi avait mis le feu en elle, mais elle avait ressenti autre chose qu'une envie purement basée sur l'acte de la chair. Elle repensa à la fois où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, dans le salon de Baker Street et comment elle avait senti le feu lui monter aux joues.

La sensation, lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait pour la première fois, peu de temps avant leur mariage, lui revint en mémoire. Mary s'était sentie gênée devant lui et lui avait demandé de le faire sans lumière, dans le noir total. John avait été un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'admirer nue, condamné à découvrir ses courbes uniquement avec le toucher. Même à l'heure actuelle, se tenir nue devant lui la gênait terriblement. Si la lumière de la chambre était allumée, alors elle ne voulait faire l'amour que sous les draps.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là, elle qui s'était un jour frottée sans complexe contre le sexe d'un jeune homme ? Pourquoi ne jouissait-elle plus alors qu'elle avait hurlé avec Graham ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette inhibition avec son époux ?

Pourtant, Graham l'avait vu entièrement nue et elle de même. Ce sexe tendu qui l'avait donnée des bouffées de chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Rien que d'y repenser, elle avait le feu. Cela avait été pareil avec le joli livreur. Aucun complexe de relever ses jupons devant lui et de se frotter contre son sexe dur tandis qu'il était assis sur une chaise, alors qu'elle était fiancée. Elle sentit son clitoris lui faire mal à force de songer à ces heures de débauche, quand elle touchait de la pointe de son triangle le méat suintant de son fiancé ou du livreur. Quelle chaleur l'avait inondée au moment de la jouissance, quelle vague dévastatrice.

Après ces quelques incartades avec le livreur, elle avait rompu avec Graham, disant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui et ensuite le livreur l'avait horrifiée et elle avait décidé de ne plus agir de cette manière.

Pourtant, quel délice…

Son sexe lui faisait toujours mal et elle se mit à penser à celui de son mari. Il était prévenant, John, doux, pourtant, elle ne jouissait pas, elle faisait juste semblant. À cause de son stupide serment de ne plus se conduire comme la dernière des trainées ? Avec son mari, elle pouvait, non ?

Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et se tint debout devant son mari, une main contre la cloison pour ne pas être déséquilibrée par les cahots du fiacre. Il n'y avait pas de vitre entre eux et le conducteur et les carreaux possédaient des rideaux. Son mari sourit et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ressentit une bouffée de chaleur. Il était désirable…

– John, mon amour, j'ai envie de vous, ici, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Watson en resta bouche bée, ne comprenant pas ce qui prenait à son épouse, elle si délicate, si prude… Jamais elle n'avait fait le premier pas en matière de relation charnelle et là, elle lui demandait de le faire dans le fiacre ?

– Mary, je…

Elle fut prise de panique. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Son mari avait l'air plus dérangé par la demande qu'autre chose.

– Veuillez m'excuser, John, bredouilla-t-elle en se rasseyant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, le vin, sans doute.

Watson eut l'impression de recevoir deux claques. « Imbécile, se traita-t-il. Ta femme à envie de toi et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est bredouiller ? ».

Se levant, il lui caressa le menton en lui souriant.

– Tu m'as surpris, je l'avoue, mais j'aime être surpris, tu sais. La proposition tient toujours ?

Oh, sa voix, si sensuelles, si chaude… D'un bond elle se leva et embrassa son époux.

– Pardon, John, d'avoir douté de vous. Je vous veux !

Le médecin l'embrassa fougueusement et lui releva les pans de la robe avec fébrilité. L'opération ne fut pas des plus simples, les jupons des femmes empêchaient bien des mains baladeuses d'aller explorer là où il ne fallait pas. La main de Mary avait plus facile pour caresser son membre qui se raidissait déjà. Sans hésiter, elle le sortit même de son caleçon après avoir abaissé son pantalon.

Une fois qu'il eut dégagé le principal chez son épouse et qu'il lui eut caressé la toison, emmêlant ses doigts dans les plis de son sexe, frôlant le triangle rouge gorgé de sang, il hésita sur la manière de faire, pour plus de commodité et Watson décida de tourner son épouse.

– Posez vos mains sur la cloison du devant, Mary…

Un peu déroutée, elle obtempéra. Son mari derrière elle, c'était une première. Avant, elle ne l'aurait pas toléré, l'obligeant à le faire uniquement couché sur elle et pas dans d'autres positions.

Est-ce que son mari la sentit un peu tendue ? Ne voulant pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses peu catholiques, il lui précisa :

– N'ayez crainte, ma douce, je ne me tromperai pas…

Elle le sentit s'introduire dans son intimité, humide à cause de toutes ses pensées sur ses égarements du passé. Elle lâcha un soupir de plaisir et commença à bouger tout doucement. Elle le voulait et avait envie de faire comme elle avait fait dans sa jeunesse un peu folle.

Watson n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était en train de faire l'amour à son épouse dans un fiacre ! Ce genre de folie, c'était avec Meredith qu'il l'avait réalisé, un soir. Dans la même position, en plus. Il savait que se serait plus commode de se tenir derrière Mary, comme il l'avait fait avec Meredith. Il aimait cette position qui lui permettait de caresser l'intimité ou les seins de madame.

Bon, un comportement grivois pareil, venant de Meredith, il avait compris, elle était ainsi. Mais là, c'était son épouse qui lui avait fait la demande. Dans un fiacre !

Tout en allant et venant en elle, de plus en plus vite, il se dit que son épouse avait sans doute fait un pas en avant vers une moins grande pudibonderie, elle qui ne faisait l'amour que dans le noir, sous les draps.

– Oh, Mary, susurra-t-il à son oreille, tout occupé à lui malaxer la poitrine.

Cette manière de faire dans un fiacre, dans cette position, réveilla tout à fait le tempérament que Mary avait eu au début, quand elle avait découvert les joies du sexe avec Graham.

Après l'avoir fait avec un simple livreur, elle s'était vraiment sentie honteuse et s'était jurée de ne plus le faire qu'avec son époux et que plus jamais elle ne se livrerait à des libations telle qu'elle l'avait fait avec Graham, se jetant carrément sur lui, à cette époque.

Là, elle n'avait plus aucun scrupule. Fini les scrupules.

Son mari poussa un cri de satisfaction dans un coup de rein salvateur et elle ondula du bassin en gémissant lorsque la jouissance la saisi, elle aussi.

Pour la première fois, elle ne simula pas sa jouissance.


	31. VI:Ch289:Que nous vaut cette invitation?

**Chapitre 289 : Que nous vaut cette invitation, Sherlock ? (Le 21 octobre 1889, après-midi)**

Assis dans le canapé, je passai une dernière fois en revue le plan en revue. Tout était prêt pour la venue de Meredith et d'Amélia. Ma nuit avait été courte, mais l'idée de leur jouer un bon tour était bien plus forte que la fatigue des derniers jours.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit après un coup frappé sur le battant.

– Tiens donc, persiflai-je avec humour, madame Hudson a engagé une nouvelle soubrette ?

Le comte Trebaldi posa le plateau avec le thé, le café, les biscuits, le sucrier et tout le reste sur la table où je prenais mes repas.

– Oh, l'Anglais fait un trait d'humour, répondit-il sur le même ton. Cela mérite d'être souligné, non ?

– Il ne vous manque plus que le tablier blanc et vous êtes parfait, ajoutai-je. Quoique, pour un domestique, vous vous permettez de faire des remarques désobligeantes.

– La comparaison avec une soubrette ne me met pas en valeur, monsieur Holmes, grinça-t-il. Votre logeuse avait encore à faire dans sa cuisine, alors je me suis proposé pour monter le plateau avant que vos invitées n'arrivent.

Un fiacre s'arrêta devant la façade.

– Ne tardez pas, les voici.

Haussant les épaules il me rétorqua :

– De toute façon, je ne suis qu'un de vos client, si on me le demande.

Il descendit au moment même où retentissait la sonnette. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et ma logeuse saluer l'arrivée de Meredith et Amélia. Sa voix n'était pas chaleureuse, mais elle ne poussait plus des hauts cris comme lors de leur première venue.

– Mesdames, les salua le comte.

En principe, elles n'auraient pas dû le croiser puisqu'il devait partir avant leur arrivée. Le fait d'avoir monté le plateau l'avait retardé.

– Qui c'était, ce beau brun ? fit la voix de Meredith dans le hall.

– Un client de monsieur Holmes, répondit ma logeuse. Monsieur Holmes est là-haut.

– On en ferait bien son quatre heures… fit la voix rêveuse de Meredith avant de s'exclamer « aie » suite à la tape qu'Amélia venait sûrement de lui donner.

Les bruits de pas retentirent dans les marches et ensuite elles entrèrent dans mon meublé. Amélia portait une robe dans les tons pêche, Meredith dans les tons bleus, sa couleur habituelle et préférée. Toutes deux s'avancèrent vers le fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais.

– Bonjour, mon chou, me salua-t-elle en me souriant.

– Je ne suis pas un chou, répondis-je en me levant, piqué au vif.

– Non, mais tu es le mien, ajouta-t-elle sans se formaliser, le jeu entre nous durant depuis des années.

– Bonjour mon poussin, ne put s'empêcher de dire Amélia, pour qui j'avais toujours huit ans. Tu as bonne mine. Ton séjour à la campagne te fut bénéfique, dirait-on.

– Amélia, soupirai-je en me dirigeant vers elles.

Je me fis alpaguer et celle qui fut ma gouvernante m'étreignit comme si j'avais disparu depuis dix ans.

– Je vois toujours le petit garçon, moi, me fit-elle part. Que nous vaut cette invitation, Sherlock ? C'est inhabituel de ta part.

Je me composai un visage mystérieux.

– Une surprise pour vous…

– L'invitation, c'était _déjà_ une surprise, ironisa Meredith. Sauf s'il y en a une autre ?

– Tu comptes nous faire ta surprise debout ou nous avons le droit de nous asseoir et de boire du thé ? me demanda sèchement Amélia.

Depuis les années que je la connaissais, je savais que quand elle utilisait son ton de « gouvernante » pour me réprimander comme un gamin, j'avais plutôt intérêt à filer droit. Même si elle ne m'avait jamais fait peur, utilisant le ton ferme plus par habitude de se faire obéir que dans le but d'être désobligeante avec moi.

– Asseyez-vous et servez-vous du thé ou du café, les enjoignis-je.

– Serait-ce trop demander que tu fasses le service, Sherlock ? m'interrogea Amélia. Tu n'as pas oublié la manière dont je bois mon café, j'espère ?

– De la crème et un demi-sucre, récitai-je. Il faut tourner la cuillère dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

– Brave petit garçon, me flatta-t-elle en posant son manteau sur la patère. Il n'a pas totalement oublié les bonnes manières. Ainsi, tu nous invites pour nous offrir une surprise ?

Meredith se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

– Sherlock qui offre une surprise, c'est surprenant, non ?

Mon ancienne gouvernante hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

– Non, sauf si tu vises le fait qu'il veuille nous faire cadeau de quelque chose à visage découvert. C'est vrai que d'habitude, tu fais des cadeaux de manière anonyme.

– Dis-donc, déclara soudain Meredith. Tu reçois de bien joli client, toi. Qui était-ce ? C'est lui la surprise ?

– Un client qui souhaite garder son anonymat, répondis-je. Et non, je n'offre pas mes clients.

– Il est mignon tout plein et vu ses habits, il n'est pas dans le bas du panier, fit-elle en se léchant les lèvres avec sa langue. J'aurais bien passé du bon temps avec lui.

– Meredith, la gronda Amélia.

– D'après mes informations, tu étais avec un avocat et tu avais cessé le travail, fis-je, soupçonneux. Auriez-vous rompu ?

– Non, tes informations sont exactes, mon chou. Je suis avec lui et je vis chez lui le week-end.

– Et elle ne « travaille » plus, ajouta Amélia. Par contre, elle devrait arrêter de lorgner sur tous les mâles qui passent devant elle.

Outrée, Meredith releva la tête et le menton.

– Je ne lorgne pas sur Sherlock…

– Meredith, tu as la chance d'être tombée sur un homme bien, un peu fou sur les bords, mais bien, la sermonna son amie et protectrice de longue date. Contente-toi de ce que tu as !

D'un ton péremptoire, Meredith déclara :

– Je suis peut-être au régime, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder le menu !

Amélia partit d'un rire discret et haussa les épaules.

– A quoi bon ?

– Est-il marié, ce bellâtre ? poursuivit-elle, intéressée.

– Oui, Meredith, il est marié, répondis-je.

Elle réfléchit et sembla peser le pour et le contre, échafaudant de nombreuses théories dans sa tête.

– Il ne pratique peut-être pas la fidélité et avec un peu de chance, sa femme doit être plus frigide qu'une jeune nonne… Si je le croise, je lui proposerais bien une partie de jeu à l'horizontale, moi. Je me demande s'il est bon au lit, ce bel homme…

– Oui, il l'est, fit une voix dans le dos des femmes. Tu me ferais ça à moi ?

J'avais fait en sorte que mes deux invitées s'asseyent dos à la porte de ma chambre pour ne pas qu'elles voient entrer Hélène dans la pièce. Les gonds avaient été huilés – des mois que madame Hudson me le demandait – et j'étais resté impassible lorsqu'Hélène était sortie de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

De surprise, Amélia recracha son café dans sa tasse et Meredith resta bouche bée, se retournant tout doucement.

– Nom de Dieu, jura-t-elle en se levant. Hélène ! Tu es revenue ?

– Oui, répondit-elle. En restant trop longtemps absente, il m'aurait oublié, ce rustre de détective.

Meredith couru vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

– Tu es revenue ! Ça tombe bien, il y a des magnifiques robes qui sont arrivées et je désespérais de ne pas avoir d'amie pour faire les boutiques.

Amélia se leva lentement, blanche comme un linge.

– Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle reviendrait, me glissa-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux.

– Sherlock, cria Meredith, hilare, j'apprécie la surprise, même si elle aurait pu arriver plus tôt.

– L'arrivage ne dépendait pas de moi, fis-je.

– Non, mais le départ venait de toi, me gronda-t-elle. En tout cas, ça fait un choc.

Titubant un peu a cause du choc, mon ancienne gouvernante se dirigea vers Hélène.

– Dans mes bras, ordonna Amélia avant de la serrer très fort.

La première partie était réussie, je les avais surprises. Arrêtant un moment de l'étreindre, Amélia lui demanda :

– Par contre, je n'ai pas compris ta réponse à la question que Meredith se posait sur l'homme croisé dans le hall. Tu le connais ?

Acquiesçant – et pour cause – Hélène répondit par l'affirmative.

– C'est le comte Alessandro Trebaldi.

– Un italien ? s'écria Meredith, toute folle, comme à son habitude. Et comte en plus ? Je le veux ! Tu peux m'arranger une rencontre ?

– Et ton avocat ? l'interrogea Amélia. Là, tu veux faire plus que regarder le menu, tu veux y goutter.

– Je veux juste rencontrer ce beau méditerranéen, c'est tout, tenta de se défendre Meredith. Rien de plus…

– Meredith, fis-je pour couper au court. Il me semblait que tu avais pour règle de ne pas prendre pas les maris des amies.

Elle avait d'autres règles de conduite, mais c'était celle-là qui importait en ce moment pour lui faire comprendre que le comte était marié avec une de ses amies.

Tête de mule comme elle était, elle haussa les épaules et écarta les bras pour me signifier que la règle n'entrait pas en vigueur dans ce cas précis.

– Si une amie était mariée ou fiancée à lui, je le saurais.

– Mon Dieu, fit Amélia, comprenant soudain la signification de l'intervention d'Hélène et où je voulais en venir. Hélène ?

Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

– C'est mon époux, en effet…

– NON ! hurla Meredith en reculant.

– Tu t'es mariée ? déclara Amélia en pâlissant à vue d'œil. Sherlock, c'est vrai ?

– Oui, c'est la vérité. Hélène est devenue la comtesse Elena Trebaldi.

Meredith recula jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche et se laissa tomber dedans, pâle comme un linge.

– Dieu du ciel, qu'as-tu fait ? murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le mutisme.

– Ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire pour ne pas rester vieille fille toute sa vie, précisai-je.

Amélia respira un grand coup et s'appuya sur le dossier du fauteuil.

– Je ne comprends plus rien… Tu aimais Sherlock, non ?

– Oui, lui répondit Hélène avec force.

Secouant sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits, Amélia fit un effort pour continuer de parler, Meredith étant toujours muette.

– Mais tu t'es mariée avec un autre que lui, balbutia-t-elle. Et tu es ici, chez lui, dans son meublé. Pire, tu étais cachée dans sa chambre, attendant le bon moment pour surgir et nous avons croisé ton mari dans les escaliers. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, ici.

– Brillante observation, Amélia, fis-je en applaudissant, m'attirant les foudres de celle-ci. Ce qui cloche se trouve dans ma chambre.

– Louis ? prononça soudain Meredith. Où est-il ?

– Tu le verras tout à l'heure, lui fis-je part. Hélène, fait venir la suite de la surprise.

– En tout cas, mon avocat d'amant va m'entendre hurler, maugréa Meredith, fâchée. Il s'était bien gardé de me préciser que tu étais mariée. Le salaud !

– Arrêtes les frais pour les surprises, Sherlock, m'implora Amélia plus qu'elle ne me commanda. Je hais les mauvaises surprises, elles sont déprimantes.

Hélène entra dans ma chambre et alla chercher Elizabeth, cachée dans le placard avec le double-fond.

– Voici la suite des surprises, fit-elle en poussant la petite intimidée devant elle. Ma fille, Elizabeth. Ma puce, je te présente Amélia, l'ancienne gouvernante de monsieur Holmes et Meredith, mon amie.

– La coupe est pleine, gémit Meredith en voyant la petite. Mauvaise journée pour nous.

La main d'Amélia se posa sur mon épaule et elle me la serra, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

– Je suis désolée, Sherlock, me fit-elle part à voix basse. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que cela finirait ainsi. Dans ma tête, elle revenait et tout allait bien. Du moins, elle ne se mariait pas à un autre et ne se faisait pas faire un enfant. Tu as l'air de tenir le coup, même si je sais que tu ne montreras pas ta souffrance aux autres.

Ma main lui tapota la sienne.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Amélia, lui dis-je. Tout va pour le mieux.

– Raconte ça aux autres, Sherlock, mais pas à moi, m'avertit-elle en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche rageur. Tu aimais Hélène et tu l'aimes toujours.

Elle tourna son regard vers la petite qui demandait à Meredith pourquoi elle pleurait, elle aussi. Meredith se moucha et lui répondit :

– Ta maman m'a beaucoup manqué, tu sais… Je suis sous le choc.

Amélia s'approcha de l'enfant et se mit à sa hauteur, lui caressant sa joue tendrement.

– Tu as une belle petite fille, Hélène. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Avant même qu'elle ait reçu une réponse, Amélia se releva précipitamment et tituba.

– Quatre ans bientôt, madame, répondit Elizabeth avec assurance.

– Sherlock ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Tes talents d'observation sont-ils toujours opérationnels ?

– Absolument, j'observe au lieu de voir. Même si, j'avoue, ils m'ont fait défaut, parfois, ces derniers temps, notamment dans une auberge lors de ma dernière enquête. On ne voit pas toujours ce qui nous crève les yeux. Il m'arrive d'être un imbécile.

Amélia se tourna vers moi, sortit son mouchoir et me dit dans un murmure inaudible pour Meredith :

– Toi, je compte bien te donner une fessée monumentale pour ce que tu viens de me faire comme surprise, mais en attendant, sers-moi quelque chose de fort.

– Amélia ? interrogea Meredith qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

– Utilise ta tête et tes yeux, calcule et tu comprendras, l'invectiva Amélia. Dieu du ciel, quelle journée. Mon vieux rêve se réalise à moitié, mais quelle moitié !

– Ton vieux rêve qui s'est réalisé à moitié ? répéta Meredith, ne comprenant toujours pas. Je le connais ton vieux rêve, hors, à moins qu'il ait changé depuis peu, je peux te jurer qu'il ne s'est pas réalisé et que tu n'es pas prête de le voir aboutir.

Je servis un verre de cognac à Amélia et avant de le boire, elle me serra dans ses bras en me murmurant :

– Triple imbécile, tu étais le père de ce qui grandissait dans son ventre. _Toi et pas lui_ ! Tu l'as envoyé au diable alors qu'elle portait _ton_ enfant. Je devrais tu tuer pour avoir fait une chose pareille et l'avoir laissée seule dans ces moments là.

– J'étais loin de me douter.

– Tu n'as pas voulu voir, Sherlock, fit-elle en essayant de ne pas hausser la voix. Et la voilà mariée à un autre.

– Son mari souffre du même penchant qu'Andrew…

Amélia s'esclaffa vraiment.

– Non ?

– Si. C'est Meredith qui va être déçue : il aime les hommes.

– Mariage blanc ? me demanda-t-elle avec l'espoir fou que j'épouse Hélène un jour.

– Blanc partout, la robe, le contrat et tout le reste, la rassurai-je.

Meredith, qui n'avait rien entendu de ce que nous chuchotions, s'énerva :

– Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le pourquoi de vos messes basses ?

– Ma fille va avoir quatre ans… lui répondit Hélène.

– Garde-moi un morceau de gâteau, alors, rétorqua Meredith de manière perfide.

– Meredith, admire les beaux yeux de la petite… l'enjoignit Amélia en vidant son verre de cognac.

– Ben quoi, ils ont quoi de particulier, ses yeux ?

Elle fixa le regard de Liza qui ne cilla que très peu.

– Gris acier… Quatre ans ?

Cela mit un peu de temps à franchir son cerveau puis, tout à coup, elle s'écria :

– Sherlock ! Espèce de… Dans mes bras !

Une fois qu'elles furent remises de leurs émotions, Hélène envoya Elizabeth retrouver Louis chez « Nanny Hudson » et nous leur expliquâmes comment nous nous étions retrouvés par le plus grand des hasards dans une auberge en rase campagne.

– Ainsi, il marche du même côté du trottoir qu'Andrew, ton mari, résuma Meredith, sourire aux lèvres. Bonne nouvelle. Par contre, John sait que je lui ai menti quand je lui ai dit que tu avais ta mauvaise semaine, juste avant que vous ne partiez en Normandie.

Hélène reposa sa tasse de thé vert et prit un biscuit avant de répondre.

– Il était mécontent sur Sherlock qui m'avait emmené en Normandie alors que j'étais enceinte, il était fâché sur lui car il a pensé qu'il avait abusé de mon innocence, mais il n'a fait aucune réflexion sur ton mensonge, Meredith. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante de ce qu'il a appris ce jour là.

– Par contre, grogna Meredith, il y a un avocat qui risque d'entendre le son de ma voix quand je vais aller le voir. Ce crétin s'est bien gardé de me signaler que tu t'étais mariée et que tu avais mis au monde la fille de Sherlock. Le salopard !

– Meredith, fit Hélène d'une voix douce, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, s'il s'est tu, c'est dû au fait qu'il a joué son rôle d'avocat à la perfection.

Son poing frappa l'accoudoir en bois du fauteuil, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

– Non, il aurait pu me le dire ! Pendant tout ton exil il ne m'a rien dit, se contentant de disparaître de temps en temps pour aller voir Louis. Même lui, je ne pouvais pas le voir.

– Meredith, l'interrompis-je. Si Louis ne voulait pas nous voir, c'était afin de ne pas éventer le secret et parce qu'il ne voulait pas nous trahir.

– Comment ça ?

Je haussai les yeux au plafond.

– Il avait peur que nous lui en voulions d'avoir gardé le silence sur ces deux événements importants.

– Peur que nous lui en voulions ou juste peur que tu ne lui veuilles, _toi_ ? demanda Amélia, exprimant tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

– Une peur bleue que Sherlock ne se sente trahi le jour où il apprendrait toute la vérité, annonça Hélène en admirant sa tasse. Il ne voulait pas lui manquer de respect en venant à Baker Street et en gardant le silence.

Amélia darda un regard noir dans ma direction.

– Oh, le pauvre chou. Cet enfant t'adore et toi, tu lui fiches la trouille !

Interloqué je me tournai vers elle.

– Mais non !

– Si ! affirma mon ancienne gouvernante. Cet enfant te vénère, il mourait d'envie de venir te rendre visite et il n'a pas osé le faire car il savait que tu serais fâché sur lui lorsque tu aurais appris l'existence d'Elizabeth. Tu lui fiches la trouille, à ce pauvre enfant.

Je m'insurgeai.

– Il avait surtout peur de ne pas savoir garder le secret, de dire une phrase qu'il ne fallait pas et qu'Hélène soit mécontente de son indiscrétion, oui.

Trois regards féminins se braquèrent sur moi et je fus fusillé en bonne et due forme. Hélène remplit sa tasse de thé et, tout en remplissant celle des autres, elle me dit :

– Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas su garder le secret et que dans une phrase, il aurait laissé passer une information importante, mais je te jure qu'il avait surtout peur de te décevoir et que tu te sentes trahi par son silence.

– Aurais-tu été fâché sur lui ? me demanda Meredith tout en sucrant son café.

Je portai ma tasse de thé à mes lèvres, ne répondant pas de suite à la question. Oui, j'aurais été fâché qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, tout en comprenant son silence puisque le secret ne lui appartenait pas. Oui, je me serais senti trahi et je n'aimerais pas que cet enfant me trahisse parce que je l'appréciais beaucoup. Pourtant, je savais que je ne lui en aurais pas voulu longtemps. Quand on est le gardien d'un secret, on ne le trahi pas. Au final, cela m'aurait plus embêté qu'il me le dise plutôt qu'il se taise.

Ma langue fut tournée sept fois avant que je ne leur réponde.

– Il a un sourire trop désarmant pour que l'on soit fâché sur lui longtemps, de plus, avec un parrain avocat, j'aurais eu droit à toute sa science dans la défense de son jeune filleul. Sans compter que Louis m'aurait harcelé, m'abrutissant de tout un flot de paroles qui m'auraient saoulé plus que de l'alcool. Bref, j'aurais abdiqué.

– J'en étais sûr, il lui en aurait voulu, conclu Meredith en me désapprouvant.

– Tu en veux bien à Karl de ne t'avoir rien dit, glissai-je adroitement. Pourtant, il a joué son rôle d'avocat en gardant le secret de sa cliente. Il n'a pas trahi Hélène. Il était le gardien de son secret. Tu n'apprécierais pas que l'on divulgue tes secrets…

– Ce n'est pas la même chose, se défendit Meredith avec véhémence et mauvaise foi.

– Si, fit Amélia d'un ton coupant, et je t'interdis de lui en vouloir. Karl a joué son rôle d'avocat et n'a pas trahi Hélène. Il a toujours fait transiter le courrier et il a veillé sur elle. A ce tarif là, ce n'est plus un avocat mais un ami fidèle. Tu devrais être fière de lui et chérir cet homme.

Meredith grommela entre ses dents qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre et la conversation roula sur ce qu'Hélène avait fait durant ces quatre années d'exil. Les femmes commençant à parler chiffons et dernière mode, je décrochai de la conversation, n'écoutant plus que ce qui pouvait m'intéresser pour mon travail de détective.

– Si vous faites les boutiques, puis-je garder les enfants ? demanda soudain Amélia. Ainsi, je pourrai mieux faire connaissance avec la petite.

– Hum, toussotai-je. Ta maison n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les enfants.

– Louis y est déjà venu, m'admonesta-t-elle, il n'en est pas revenu traumatisé que je sache. Je dois juste prévenir les filles de ne pas débouler dans la maison en petite tenue, de surveiller leurs paroles et de laisser les enfants en paix, c'est tout.

– A l'époque où Louis allait chez toi, je n'étais pas l'épouse d'un comte, Amélia, déclara Hélène en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Maintenant, je dois faire attention.

– Certaines personnes mal intentionnées pourraient apercevoir la fille d'un comte qui entre dans le domicile privé de la tenancière du « Blue Lagon », intervins-je. Trop dangereux. Pour éviter d'éventuelles fuites, son mari va louer un des appartements de l'immeuble d'à côté et ils sont passés déjà par le passage discret.

– Il faut encore le meubler, je suppose ? demanda fort à propos Amélia.

Hélène lissa les devants de sa robe vert d'eau et répondit.

– Oui, nous comptons le faire, ainsi, j'aurais un pied-à-terre à Londres. Nous comptons acheter une maison afin d'avoir un jardin pour les enfants et des écuries pour les chevaux. Karl s'occupe des recherches. C'est lui qui avait entendu qu'un appartement était libre dans l'immeuble à côté et il l'avait loué de manière préventive, pour le jour où je reviendrais à Londres. Alessandro va signer les papiers demain avec lui.

– Je suppose que venir les surveiller dans ton meublé, c'est exclu aussi ?

Sa proposition était agréable, mais il fallait qu'on voie le moins possible Hélène ou ses enfants à Baker Street.

– Si un client vient, vous allez vous retrouver dans ma chambre, de plus, il ne faut pas que l'on puisse faire le lien entre eux et moi.

– Et si je viens déguisée à l'hôtel Cosmopolitan ?

Elle nous implora presque.

– Déguise-toi en gouvernante et viens à l'hôtel, fit Hélène en souriant.

– Merci. M'occuper d'enfants, ça me manque. En plus, m'occuper de la fille de mon ancien petit protégé, quel plaisir !

Meredith rayonna.

– Je sens qu'elle va nous obliger à prendre tout notre temps pour faire les boutiques… Chouette. J'en connais une qui va te ravir, ma chère Hélène.

Amélia rayonnait aussi, mais pas au sujet des boutiques de vêtements pour dames, non, juste parce qu'elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec Elizabeth.

– Et Mycroft ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Il est au courant de ta paternité cachée ?

– Hem, fis-je tout en bourrant ma pipe. Non.

– Tu comptes lui signaler son statut d'oncle un jour ? ricana Meredith.

– Nous comptions fêter l'anniversaire de Liza en avance parce que nous ne saurons pas rester jusqu'au vingt-deux novembre, déclara Hélène. Alessandro doit repartir pour le continent.

– Et revenir pour le vingt-deux novembre ? proposa Amélia. Cela permettrait de célébrer ses quatre ans le jour même.

– Tout dépend de ce que mon époux doit faire… De toute façon, Sherlock, tu devras télégraphier ou écrire à ton frère pour lui signaler l'existence d'Elizabeth et l'inviter pour son anniversaire.

En effet, j'allais devoir le prévenir…

Louis nous rejoignit une heure plus tard, seul. Il se fit ébouriffer les cheveux par nos deux invitées et elles le serrèrent dans leurs bras à l'étouffer, lui signalant qu'il leur avait manqué, qu'il avait grandi,… Après avoir eu sa dose de câlinerie – il appréciait ça, le garnement – il redescendit pour remonter au bout d'une demi-heure avec des crêpes, suivi du comte et d'Elizabeth.

Une fois les présentations entre le comte et mes deux amies faites, nous dégustâmes les crêpes du blondinet. Je le houspillai en lui assurant que celles qu'Amélia me servait, lorsque j'étais enfant, étaient bien meilleures que les siennes. Mon ancienne gouvernante prit la défense du garçon, lui assurant qu'elles étaient superbes et qu'il ne devait pas écouter mes récriminations.

Tout en engouffrant une crêpe saupoudrée de sucre, Louis eut une réponse étonnante :

– Si Sherlock râle et signale que les tiennes étaient meilleures, c'est pour ne pas te froisser, Amélia. Il apprécie les miennes mais il est trop imbu de sa petite personne que pour l'avouer à voix haute. Je suis content qu'il les critique, cela signifie qu'il les aime au plus haut point. Il adore me critiquer, c'est sa manière à lui de me signaler que dans le fond, il m'aime bien.

– N'exagérons pas, tout de même, lui rétorquai-je en le regardant de haut.

Les trois femmes eurent un sourire entendu, Louis aussi et Amélia signala que j'étais mignon quand je râlais. Elizabeth pouffa de rire et engloutit sa crêpe avec un appétit qu'elle ne devait pas tenir de moi.

– Il est bizarre, monsieur Holmes, déclara-t-elle la bouche pleine, ce qui lui attira les remontrances de son père.

Une fois qu'elle eut avalé sa crêpe, elle tendit la main pour se resservir, hésitant tout de même et coulant un regard interrogatif vers sa mère.

– Je peux ?

– Ce ne sont pas les bonnes manières, Elizabeth, la désapprouva sa mère.

– Oui, mais on est pas dans le beau monde, ici, alors je peux…

Amélia et Meredith se retinrent de rire et Hélène leva les yeux au ciel. Liza eut droit à deux autres crêpes qu'elle engloutit avec gourmandise.

Moi qui avais des tendances solitaires, je me retrouvais entouré de nombreuses personnes. Affalé dans le canapé, je tirai une bouffée de ma pipe sous le regard curieux de Liza. Louis avait depuis longtemps repris sa place sur la peau d'ours avec un livre.

– C'est gentil de m'avoir laissé Jack dans mon lit, quand tu es parti, me signifia Elizabeth avec un petit sourire complice. Maman ne comprenait pas quand je lui ai dit que tu m'avais raconté une histoire et que tu avais attendu que je fasse dodo pour partir. Pourquoi tu étais encore là, au fait ?

– Je voulais avoir la preuve visuelle que tu irais chercher le rat, l'informai-je en me penchant vers elle. Ta mère ne me croyait pas, je voulais lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

J'eus droit à une drôle de moue.

– Oui, tu voulais juste parler avec maman et la garder près de toi.

– Il voulait juste discuter avec ta mère et moi, précisa fort à propos le comte. Une fois que j'ai eu expliqué à Lorenzo ce qu'il devait faire comme travail pour moi, je suis revenu discuter avec eux.

Après un hochement de tête significatif, la petite repartit en exploration de mon meublé, sous les conseils avisés de son aîné blond :

– Liza, n'oublie jamais que tu ne dois pas toucher à son désordre, pareil pour la table où il a son matériel de chimie, ne jamais ouvrir ses dossiers, ne pas t'approcher du feu…

– Je peux faire quoi, alors ?

– T'asseoir, ne plus bouger et ne plus parler, s'amusa à lui dire son frère.

– C'est pas drôle, conclu l'enfant en allant vers les genoux de sa mère afin de s'y jucher.

– Non, mais c'est l'endroit idéal pour lire, on est jamais dérangé, sauf par un client, répondit le garçon en roulant sur son dos. Le paradis sur terre puisque tu ne peux pas faire de bruit.

Sa sœur lui répondit par un grognement du plus bel effet et lui passa la langue.

– Oublies pas de dire que tu es pas toujours allongé en train de lire… répliqua la plus jeune. Très souvent tu cours derrière moi en hurlant.

– Parce que tu m'énerves ou que tu as trifouillé dans mes affaires !

– Même pas vrai, d'abord, je trifouille pas dans tes affaires, je cherche avec méthode.

– La même que Sherlock quand il cherche un dossier ? interrogea innocemment Hélène. J'ai souvenir d'un tas de dossiers éparpillés dans toute la pièce et toi, couché au sol, au milieu de tout ton fatras…

– L'ordre naît du chaos, rétorquai-je en soufflant de la fumée dans la pièce, faisant froncer les narines des plus jeunes.

– Bien sûr, fit Amélia avec ironie. De quelle humeur était-il, Hélène, ce jour là ?

– La même que celle d'un chien à qui on aurait enlevé l'os, répondit-elle. Pire qu'un dogue enragé. D'ailleurs, je parie qu'il s'en souvient.

Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. Ce soir là, nous devions aller écouter un concert de Johann Sebastian Bach qui se jouait le treize mai 1885 à guichets fermés à l'Opéra Royal de Covent Garden et j'avais éparpillé tous les dossiers pour chercher le dossier sur la bande de la banque Worthingdon. Blessington était en fait Sutton et j'avais résolu l'affaire que Watson avait nommé au départ « Le mystère de Brook Street » avant d'en faire « The patient resident ». (1)

– Ne jouait-on pas du Bach ce soir là ? demanda Meredith, l'air de rien. Guichets fermés, mais puisque Warren, l'ami de Karl jouait dans l'orchestre, il nous avait donné deux places, que je vous avais refilées car nous ne savions pas y aller… J'ai souvenir de l'emprunt de mon collier de perles. Il t'allait à merveille, Hélène…

– Ne dit-on pas qu'on homme a couru dans la rue pour rattraper un fiacre ? poursuivit Amélia en prenant des airs de confidente, éveillant la curiosité des autres.

– On dit tellement de choses, de nos jours, fis-je pour mettre fin à toutes leurs réminiscences.

Elles eurent toutes les trois un sourire entendu, surtout Hélène qui se souvenait très bien que j'avais couru derrière le fiacre la rattraper ainsi que ma maladresse lorsque je l'avais congédiée assez sèchement de mon meublé, ayant oublié que je l'avais invité à m'accompagner pour le concert. C'était ce soir là que j'avais croisé pour la première fois la route de la cantatrice Irène Adler. (1)

Ils repartirent tous le soir, après avoir soupé en ma compagnie. Hélène reviendrait plus tard, passant par mon armoire afin de regagner ma chambre. Il était plus de minuit quand elle m'y rejoint et Giuseppe la récupéra devant l'autre immeuble aux petites lueurs de l'aube. La nuit avait été courte, une fois de plus.

Le lendemain matin, j'envoyai un télégramme à Mycroft pour lui demander de venir au 221b, le 25 octobre, à quatorze heures. Nous avions convenu une date pour l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth, un mois en avance. Il aurait lieu dans la maison de Karl, la seule assez grande pour recevoir les invités. Mon télégramme était rédigé de la sorte :

« Prière de venir à mon domicile le 25, 14h - T'expliquerai pourquoi en cours de route - Si tu ne sais pas venir, viens quand même - Important. »

La réponse de mon frère me stupéfia et laissa Hélène interdite lorsque je lui montrai. Sa réponse était rédigée ainsi :

« Viendrai sans faute - Me demandai quand tu allais te décider à me l'annoncer – Que lui offrir ? ».

– Il sait pour Elizabeth ? me demanda-t-elle en relisant la missive.

– Sans aucun doute… Et il sait pourquoi nous l'invitons.

La question était de savoir comment le savait-il ?

**Note de l'auteur :**

(1) : voir Quatrième partie : Johann Sebastian Bach et l'infréquentable

Le retour de Mycroft au chapitre prochain et l'arrivée d'un personnage dont j'ai déjà parlé mais qui n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Pas dit que Holmes sera heureux de le voir…


	32. VI:Ch290:Once upon a time Part I

Je sais, je vous avais promis un chapitre avec le père de Holmes… Malheureusement, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié une partie importante qui, si elle n'avait pas été là, m'aurait empêché de faire ce que je voulais faire dans le chapitre avec le père Holmes. Le chapitre 290 étant long, je l'ai scindé en deux, même titre, mais pour me faire pardonner, je le publierai demain pour ne pas vous faire languir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>** 290 : Once upon a time, a little boy… (Le 22 octobre 1889)**

La journée s'était déroulée dans le calme, n'ayant malheureusement reçu aucun client. J'en avais profité pour réaliser quelques petites expériences qui pourraient me servir plus tard, au cours d'une affaire. J'étais penché sur un tube à essai lorsque l'on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Les pas qui gravirent les marches étaient ceux d'un enfant de ma connaissance et je ne fus pas étonné de voir surgir Louis, accompagné de son chaton.

– Bonjour, Sherlock, fit-il de manière enjouée. Je ne risque rien à rester ici alors que tu manipules tes produits explosifs ?

– Que du contraire, je cherchais un cobaye, répondis-je sans quitter le tube des yeux. Hélène est chez madame Hudson ?

– Comment tu sais qu'elle est là ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

– Trop jeune pour se promener seul, marmonnai-je tout en observant la couleur qui prenait le mélange. Donc, tu es accompagné par un adulte. Sûrement pas l'Italien ou le domestique, donc, Hélène a fini d'écumer les boutiques en compagnie de Meredith et elle est venue prendre le thé avec ma logeuse.

Avant qu'il ait pu acquiescer, la couleur de mon tube à essai vira au rouge, ce qui était mauvais signe. La fumée envahi le meublé et le garçon couru ouvrir la fenêtre en toussant.

Hélène arriva lorsque les dernières fumées malodorantes s'étaient dissipées. Le chaton s'était caché sous un meuble et Louis tentait de le récupérer. Le rat, imperturbable, était sorti de la poche de son manteau et déambulait dans la pièce à la recherche de dieu sait quoi.

– Bonjour, Sherlock, me salua Hélène, posant un plateau de thé et de café sur la table. Quelqu'un veut une tasse ? Tiens, depuis quand aères-tu la pièce ?

– Depuis qu'il rate ses expériences, lâcha Louis en esquivant avec souplesse ma main qui voulait l'attraper.

– L'expérience n'est pas ratée, loin de là, me défendis-je avec humeur. Le fait que de la fumée soit sortie du tube à essai est un signe que l'expérience ne peut réussir avec ces ingrédients là. Le tout est de mettre au point le bon dosage.

– Bien entendu, se moqua ouvertement l'enfant.

Nous discutâmes, Hélène et moi, durant une bonne heure. Evitant de me parler chiffons, elle orienta sa conversation sur les enfants, les dernières inventions de Liza, et je lui racontai quelques unes de mes enquêtes, brièvement.

Louis, ayant enfin récupéré son félin, joua avec lui et une pelote de vieille laine tandis que, assis aux côtés d'Hélène, je l'écoutais me conter un crime qui avait eu lieu dans la région, l'année dernière. La sentir à côté de moi, sa manche frôlant la mienne quand elle me resservit une tasse de thé, me donna un frisson. Il ne passa pas inaperçu et j'eus droit à une œillade des plus appuyée.

– Bien, fit-elle après avoir fini le pot de café. Il est temps pour moi de retourner à l'hôtel. Alessandro avait pour mission de dénicher des meubles pour la pièce de l'immeuble à côté. Je vais contrôler son travail.

Louis resta planté sur la peau d'ours, se trémoussant sur ses pieds.

– Allez, soupirai-je en le toisant, vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te brûles les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

– Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? m'interrogea-t-il piteusement.

– Avec tes bêtes ? grommelai-je.

– Oui, si tu veux bien, fit-il en se rétrécissant un peu devant l'âtre.

– Je ne suis plus à un animal près, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules. Le chat et le rat sont sans doute moins bavards que toi mais Jack est un bon interlocuteur lorsque je réfléchis tout haut. Cela m'évite de parler à mon matelas.

Un cri de joie résonna dans la pièce et il déclara qu'il allait monter son sac qu'il avait laissé en bas, chez ma logeuse.

– Tout était prémédité, alors, fis-je à haute voix une fois que la porte eût claqué.

– Tu sais bien qu'il t'adore, me rappela Hélène en m'embrassant sur les lèvres. Cela lui fera du bien de rester chez toi. A l'hôtel, ce n'est pas toujours évident de le tenir à l'intérieur avec Alessandro.

– Toujours la guerre non ouverte ?

Profitant que nous étions seuls, elle s'assit sur mes genoux, me prenant de court.

– Oui et ça devient pénible.

– N'oublie pas de te lever quand Louis remontera avec son sac, la prévins-je.

– Tout est prémédité, Sherlock, me rappela-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Louis a ordre de prendre son temps et de me laisser un quart d'heure en ta compagnie, seule.

Mon sourire devint grivois.

– Un peu court…

Elle haussa les épaules, me signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas su trouver mieux.

– Juste le temps pour moi et prendre possession de tes lèvres, monsieur le chimiste qui, un jour, fera exploser toute la rue.

– J'apprendrai à Elizabeth comment faire, lui glissai-je au creux de l'oreille.

– Déjà qu'elle a testé un jour ce que cela faisait d'ajouter du sel à la place du sucre dans la café d'Alessandro…

– Cette enfant commence bien avant moi, lui signifiais-je en souriant de fierté.

– Tu n'aurais pas eu ce sourire de fierté si c'était dans ton café qu'elle avait accompli son expérience.

– Pour faire avancer la science, je lui pardonnerai tout, me rengorgeai-je.

– Il ne nous reste que dix-huit minutes, Sherlock…

Alors je pris possession de ses lèvres.

Lorsque ma logeuse nous monta les côtes d'agneau, Louis se trouvait sur la peau d'ours, comme à son habitude et avait récupéré les petits soldats que madame Hudson lui avait déjà prêtés, il y a quatre ans. Le rat dormait dans sa cage, repu et le chaton explorait tous les dessous des meubles, revenant avec des toiles d'araignées sur les moustaches.

Il l'avait nommé Cléopâtre, comme la dernière reine d'Egypte me précisa-t-il avec suffisance. C'était une femelle et elle s'amusait beaucoup à filer partout à la vitesse de l'éclair.

– Au moins, grâce à ce chat, je sais que vous vous abstenez de faire les poussières sous les meubles, madame Hudson, la titillai-je en m'asseyant à table. C'est le chaton qui vient de les faire.

Elle porta un regard sur les moustaches du chaton, remplie de toiles d'araignées.

– Oh, monsieur Holmes, s'emporta-t-elle tout en levant les bras au ciel. Si je prends les poussières dans cette pièce, vous hurlez que je ne dois pas les prendre sur vos dossiers.

– Mes dossiers ne sont pas encore classés _sous_ les meubles.

– Vous en seriez capable, conclu-t-elle en servant Louis. Certaines feuilles de papier ont dû y rouler lorsque vous lancez vos dossiers dans toute la pièce, les éparpillant tout autour de vous.

J'allais rétorquer lorsque Louis, qui s'était installé à table, poussa un cri de bête blessée.

– Aaah, Nanny, vous avez trop cuit l'agneau ! fit-il en reposant ses couverts et en regardant avec une grimace le morceau qu'il venait de couper à sa côtelette. Il doit être rosé.

– Hors de question, proféra-t-elle scandalisée. Si la viande n'est pas bien cuite, il reste des choses pas nettes dedans qui feraient peur si on les observait dans le microscope de monsieur Holmes.

– Hérésie culinaire, maugréa Louis en avalant sa viande, grimaçant en la mâchonnant. La prochaine fois, je m'en occupe.

Madame Hudson proclama que elle vivante, jamais une viande ne sortirait à peine cuite de sa cuisine, que l'avocat avait aussi la sale manie de manger de la viande crue et que non, Louis ne ferait pas comme lui.

– Je ne veux pas de la viande saignante et à peine cuite comme mon parrain mange, moi, je veux juste l'agneau rosé, comme celui que j'avais mangé chez le frère de Sherlock.

Le gamin mâchouilla sa viande sans appétit et il compensa avec des pommes de terre tout en m'expliquant les grands préceptes de la cuisine qu'il avait appris.

– Même la bouche pleine, tu parles, me lamentai-je. Que faut-il faire pour que tu te taises ?

– Me servir de la bonne cuisine ! déclara-t-il en tapant le bout du manche de son couteau sur la table.

Après le repas, l'enfant se réinstalla sur la peau d'ours et joua avec ses soldats, mais pas silencieusement. Le chaton lui en fit basculer quelques uns avec sa patte, pour jouer, puis, traversa le champ de bataille en réalisant la prouesse de ne rien faire tomber, ce qui émerveilla Louis devant pareille dextérité.

Vu que je devais réfléchir à un problème épineux, je choisi de fumer ma pipe en merisier.

Lorsque l'heure de se mettre au lit arriva, il rangea ses soldats dans la forteresse, se leva et se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de Watson que madame Hudson lui avait préparée. Le chaton, roulé en boule sur le fauteuil, dormait depuis longtemps, épuisé par ses courses folles. Prenant son rat avec lui et se plantant devant moi, il me demanda :

– Sherlock, tu me racontes une histoire ?

– Tu as onze ans, tu as dépassé l'âge que l'on te raconte des histoires avant d'aller au lit, me récriai-je en étendant le bras pour attraper ma pipe.

– S'te plaît, minauda-t-il avec une moue de chien battu. Tu l'as bien fait pour Elizabeth l'autre nuit.

– Elle a quatre ans, proclamai-je en prenant mon tabac dans ma babouche.

Voyant sa mine qui s'allongeait, je soupirai et me levai en râlant que « bienheureux était celui qui n'avait pas de petit garçon de onze ans qui logeait chez lui».

Confortablement installé dans l'ancien lit de Watson, il remonta les oreillers et m'attendit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Chouette, une histoire racontée par toi, fit-il en battant des mains. Des pirates ?

– Non, pas cette fois-ci, déclarai-je ne m'asseyant sur une chaise, face à son lit. Une autre histoire. Il était une fois, un petit garçon têtu comme une bourrique…

– Hé, c'est quoi ça comme histoire ? objecta-t-il en se redressant sur son lit.

– Celle d'un gamin têtu qui ne voulait pas écouter les gens qui lui donnaient de bons conseils, même s'il savait qu'ils avaient raison.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit une mine butée.

– Je préfère une aventure de pirates…

– D'accord, je vais te raconter l'enfance de Jack Sparrow, capitulai-je.

– Tu l'as inventée ? me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– Oui, puisque tu veux une histoire de pirate, je vais l'inventer pour que tu me laisses enfin méditer en paix. Donc, il était une fois, un petit garçon nommé Jack Sparrow qui rêvait de voir la mer et de voguer sur les océans à bord d'un vaisseau pirate. Son père n'était pas d'accord, il disait que pirate, ce n'était pas un vrai métier, et encore moins un métier d'avenir. Le père Sparrow, de toute façon, n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils aîné dont l'avenir au sein de leur région était tout tracé. En effet, le fils aîné était tout désigné pour accéder aux hautes sphères du pouvoir. Le cadet, lui, il ne rêvait que de s'embarquer pour les Caraïbes et piller Port-Royal de ses richesses, aborder les galions espagnols chargés d'or et de bijoux pour les délester et faire ripaille toute la nuit avec sa bande de voleurs.

Toute l'attention de Louis était fixée sur moi et sur l'histoire que je brodais au fil de mon imagination.

– Hélas pour notre ami Jack, son père avait bien l'intention de briser sa carrière de pirate et de tuer son rêve fou dans l'œuf. On ne sait pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas son fils cadet. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, le père brimait son cadet, même en public, le faisant passer pour un imbécile, criant à tue-tête le rêve fou de son enfant et se moquant de lui. Quoique le fils fasse, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour son père. Selon lui, il pouvait toujours faire mieux et au lieu de l'encourager à se dépasser, il l'enfonçait un peu plus tous les jours. Jack, désespéré, ne savait plus comment faire pour éblouir son père et obtenir enfin la reconnaissance tant voulue. Il essayait tout, mais rien n'y faisait, son père continuait de le regarder de haut, de l'insulter et de le considérer comme une erreur, tandis que son frère récoltait les éloges pout tout et n'importe quoi. Pire, considérant son fils comme un chien, il se disait qu'une bonne correction de temps en temps lui ferait reprendre le droit chemin. Mais rien n'y fit. Le frapper était une très mauvaise idée. Un humain, tout comme un animal, n'aime pas qu'on le frappe.

– Et la maman de Jack, elle disait quoi ? m'interrompit Louis.

– Rien parce qu'elle était morte.

– Elle est triste, ton histoire, déclara Louis en serrant son rat contre lui.

– L'enfance du pirate ne fut pas rose, sinon, il n'aurait jamais été le meilleur pirate de toutes les Caraïbes ! Cela a forgé son caractère.

– Quand même, s'il faut avoir une enfance malheureuse pour se forger le caractère, je préfère ne pas me le forger.

– Tu es loin d'avoir une enfance malheureuse, Louis, lui signifiai-je. Certes, tu as perdu tes véritables parents, mais tu as retrouvé une autre famille aimante.

Il hocha la tête pour m'indiquer son accord.

– Oui, j'ai Hélène qui s'occupe de moi, une petite sœur un peu bizarre, un parrain génial, même s'il est un peu fou, j'ai aussi Guillaume, Harald, sans oublier Meredith et Amélia. Bref, quelques tordus et quelques sérieux pour équilibrer le tout. Quant à toi, tu es tellement bizarre que tu es inclassable. Allez, continue ton histoire !

– N'as-tu pas oublié quelqu'un ?

– Si, gloussa-t-il, oncle John et Nanny Hudson. Eux, ils sont dans la catégorie « personnes équilibrées ».

– Et Alessandro ?

Il se rembruni.

– Lui, je l'aime pas, donc il ne fait pas partir du groupe.

– Que lui reproches-tu, exactement ?

– Il m'énerve et je ne l'aime pas. Toi non plus, tu ne l'aimes pas.

– En effet, je ne serai jamais ami avec lui, néanmoins, je dois lui reconnaître des qualités, surtout en ce qui concerne l'éducation de Liza. Il s'en occupe et l'aime énormément. Pareil pour Hélène.

– Ça ne te fais rien qu'il l'aime Hélène aussi ?

– Il y a plusieurs manières d'aimer quelqu'un, Louis, et ce n'est pas de l'amour au sens premier du terme. Il la respecte énormément et lui laisse beaucoup de libertés. Une femme mariée n'a plus aucun droit, elle en a autant qu'un aliéné ou un enfant. Non, je trouve qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

– Je le déteste, se buta-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Allez, je veux savoir comment Jack a réussi à devenir pirate.

– Au départ, l'enfant faisait tout ce qui était possible pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son père, poursuivis-je. Guettant le moindre signe de reconnaissance, le moindre sourire. S'il récoltait un sourire de son père, l'enfant était en joie. Son père, quelques fois, lui adressait un léger signe prouvant qu'il était satisfait de lui. Dans ces moments là, trop rares, l'enfant sentait des bouffées de joie lui inonder le cœur. Hélas, cela ne durait pas et le père continuait de le brimer, de le rabaisser, de le frapper. Alors, le comportement de Jack a changé. Puisque son père n'était jamais content, quoiqu'il fasse, il allait lui donner de bonnes raisons d'être mécontent de lui. A partir de ce jour, Jack déclara la guerre à son père et décida qu'il serait le seul maître de sa vie future et qu'un jour, les océans craindraient son nom et que son père tremblerait de peur à l'idée que son fils ne débarque pour se venger. Jack en a bavé dans sa vie de jeune garçon, évitant même de se faire des copains puisque son père prenait un malin plaisir à détruire ce qu'il voulait construire. Et puis, un jour, son père a fait ce que jamais il n'aurait dû faire et Jack est passé du statut de jeune homme craintif à celui d'homme qui n'avait plus peur…

Je fis une pause.

– Il s'est débarrassé de son père ? m'interrogea Louis, toute ouïe depuis le début.

– Non, mais il a gagné sa liberté en le défiant et il est parti voguer sur les océans. Sa carrière de pirate ne fut pas toujours brillante, surtout au début, il a douté, mangé de la vache enragée, mais au final, il s'est fait tout seul.

– Son père a-t-il su que Jack était devenu un pirate ?

– Bien sûr ! Les Caraïbes appartenaient à l'Angleterre et le gouverneur a transmis les hauts faits de pirateries de Jack Sparrow, qui n'avait pas changé de nom. Son père fut mis au courant et il trembla.

– Et son frère, le chouchou du papa ?

– Il a réussi une brillante carrière diplomatique.

– Il n'a jamais revu Jack ?

– Non, mais il a suivi sa carrière de loin. Entretemps, il avait compris que leur père n'avait pas été tendre avec le cadet, même qu'il avait eu la main lourde sur lui. Il a mis du temps à comprendre que tout cela n'était en aucun cas de la faute du cadet, mais de celle de leur père et que ce dernier, ne voulant pas le reconnaître – trop de honte, sans doute – passait sa rage sur l'enfant innocent.

– Un méchant homme, en somme, résuma Louis en frissonnant.

– Oui, mais grâce à lui, Jack est devenu un pirate, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Jamais plus il n'a fait confiance, ce qui lui a évité de se faire rouler. Donc, il peut remercier son père, non ?

– Non, rétorqua Louis avec fermeté. Jack est amusant dans ton livre, mais en vrai, ce ne doit pas être gai d'être lui. En plus, il est toujours disposé à vendre ceux qui se croyaient ses amis, tout cela pour un trésor ou pire, pour une babiole. Il ne s'est même jamais rendu compte que certains lui étaient fidèles au-delà de toutes ses roublardises et qu'ils auraient mérité d'être mieux considéré. Non, son père ne lui a pas appris le sens profond de l'amitié et de l'honneur de la parole. Elle était triste, l'histoire, mais j'ai compris pourquoi Jack était ainsi. Si son propre père l'a mal considéré, cela peut expliquer son comportement envers les autres et son manque de confiance dans le genre humain. Ne pouvant pas faire confiance à son père, il a développé un comportement méfiant. Tous les papas devraient aimer leur enfant.

– Certains pères haïssent leur propre progéniture et d'autres, tout en étant pas le père véritable, les aime.

Louis compris l'allusion et ricana :

– Alessandro aime Elizabeth, moi il ne m'aime pas.

– Tu ne lui as accordé aucune chance, mon garçon, fis-je d'une voix douce.

– Tu t'es battu avec lui ! s'écria-t-il en tapant sa main sur les couvertures. Enfin, c'est _lui_ qui t'a agressé. On a tout compris de son caractère d'homme emporté et coléreux.

Prenant la place d'un avocat, je pris la défense du comte Trebaldi :

– Nous étions partis sur un énorme malentendu et il voulait protéger sa famille. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, même si une franche discussion m'aurait épargné de me faire empoigner par le col. Au final, ce n'est pas un méchant homme.

– Je le déteste, répéta-t-il, têtu et buté, la mine renfrognée. Arrête de me parler de lui.

Me levant, je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de sortir, je restai un moment silencieux, perdu dans mes pensées, la main droite sur la poignée de porte, les doigts de la main gauche battant la mesure sur le bois du chambranle. Je murmurai, plus pour moi que pour mon public restreint.

– Pourtant, il n'y a pas à dire, mais j'aurais aimé avoir un père comme lui… (Puis, je me ressaisis). Bonne nuit, mon garçon.

Et je sortis de la chambre de Louis, refermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me bourrer ma bonne vieille pipe noire et attendre que le poisson morde à l'appât.

Louis était un enfant bavard, mais plus encore : un enfant curieux et je comptais bien sur ce trait de caractère pour semer les graines du doute et tenter de le faire changer de chemin. Pour autant, l'aborder de front n'aurait servi à rien, il fallait ruser et emprunter d'autres voies pour obtenir un résultat. Sa demande pour loger chez moi avait été une aubaine et j'avais jubilé intérieurement, même si je m'étais bien gardé de le montrer.

Connaissant l'animal, je savais qu'il ne manquerait pas de me réclamer une histoire avant de dormir. Une fois de plus, j'avais eu raison. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me faire prier et faire celui qui râlait, allant dans sa chambre avec la tête d'un qui aurait aimé être ailleurs. Louis se serait méfié si j'avais bondi sur mes pieds, heureux de devoir lui raconter une histoire.

Maintenant, quelques minutes seraient nécessaires avant de le voir poindre le bout de son nez pour tenter de savoir pourquoi j'avais prononcé pareille phrase avant de partir.

Ma vieille pipe venait à peine d'être allumée lorsque j'entendis la porte dans mon dos s'ouvrir lentement. Des pieds nus parcoururent la distance entre la porte et le canapé et comme prévu, je vis apparaître devant moi Louis, uniquement vêtu de sa chemise de nuit, son rat dans les bras.

– Tu vas prendre froid, bonhomme, murmurai-je en tirant une bouffée de ma pipe.

Avisant ma robe de chambre grise sur le bras du fauteuil, il déposa son animal sur le canapé, enfila ma robe de chambre, remonta les manches et s'enveloppa dedans. Relevant les pans, il vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, à mes côtés. Je restai silencieux, lui laissant commencer la discussion de lui-même.

Durant quelques minutes, il tritura son rat, le grattouillant un peu partout, tout en lorgnant sur son chaton, vautré dans le fauteuil.

– Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? se lança-t-il.

– Dis quoi ? répondis-je comme si je ne savais pas de quoi il voulait parler.

– Que tu aurais aimé avoir eu Alessandro pour père ?

– Humff… grommelai-je en mâchonnant le tuyau de ma pipe, l'air mécontent.

– C'est pour essayer que je l'aime bien ? Tu sais, ça risque pas.

– Monsieur Louis a toujours sa bonne ouïe, à ce que je constate, ironisai-je.

– Quel est le rapport ?

Me renfrognant un peu, je tirai quelques bouffées de ma pipe avant de me faire interpeller par le démon blond à mes côtés :

– Sherlock ! fit-il d'un ton mi-autoritaire, mi-suppliant.

– L'habitude de me trouver seul depuis le mariage de Watson et de parler à voix haute sans risquer d'être entendu, expliquai-je. Rien de plus.

Il resta un moment interdit devant ce que je venais de lui expliquer. J'avais pris soin de composer un visage de circonstance : mécontent qu'il ait surpris ma réflexion à voix haute.

– Tu parles tout seul ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

– Comment veux-tu que je fasse lorsque je suis sur une enquête et que je veux mettre mes idées au clair ? lui demandai-je en retirant ma pipe de ma bouche. Et bien, je parle à voix haute. Il y a quatre ans, j'avais expliqué mes déductions à ton rat.

Plissant les yeux, je me mis à réfléchir en marmonnant.

– Je devrais peut-être me trouver un rat…

– Sherlock ! Il y a un être humain à tes côtés !

– Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, me défendis-je en haussant les épaules. Je vis seul et je dois dire que l'avantage dans cette situation, c'est que je ne dois pas faire la conversation.

– Parce que tu la faisais, sans doute, la conversation à oncle John ?

– Non.

– Alors, quand tu as dit ta phrase en sortant de la chambre, tu parlais pour toi tout seul ? Tu te faisais une réflexion ?

– Oui, soupirai-je pour marquer mon mécontentement de me faire interroger.

– Tu aurais vraiment voulu avoir cet homme pour père ? s'entêta-t-il avec une voix estomaquée. Tu es plus fou que je le pensais.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

– Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, tout de même.

Il grommela une phrase qu'il valait mieux que le comte n'entendît pas.

– De quoi te plains-tu ? continuai-je. Il ne te bat pas ?

– Non ! répondit-il de suite, évitant de me faire croire, comme la première fois, que le comte avait la main lourde.

– Pas de gifles, pas de coups de ceinture, pas de coups de pieds ? énumérai-je sur mes doigts.

Là, il se leva carrément du canapé, outré littéralement.

– Mais enfin, Sherlock ! Tu penses qu'Hélène tolérait une chose pareille ?

– Non.

– Elle se mettrait entre lui et moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Sans aucun doute.

– En effet, confirmai-je avant de poursuivre mon interrogatoire. Le comte ne te dénigre pas en public en disant que tu es un cancre et que ne feras jamais rien de bon dans la vie ?

– Non, mais il m'a dit que je devais faire un effort pour mes études parce que je n'avais pas de beaux points.

– En public ?

– Non, seul à seul, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

– A-t-il déjà fait du mal à ton rat ? Ou fait du chantage en l'utilisant comme otage ?

– Hein ? s'exclama-t-il en me regardant avec effroi. Non ! Il n'aime pas Jack, il ne peut pas circuler dans son bureau ou hors de ma chambre, mais il ne lui a jamais fait aucun mal. Même quand j'ai des mauvais points à l'école, il ne m'a jamais menacé de me retirer Jack.

– C'est bien ce que je disais : j'aurais aimé avoir cet homme pour père.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par les ronronnements du chaton sur son fauteuil.


	33. VI:Chap 290 bis:Once unpon a timepartII

****Oui, Elyon, ça coupait abruptemment pour le suspense ! Prochain chapitre, papa Holmes débarque.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>** 290 bis : Once upon a time, a little boy… ****(2****ème**** partie : nuit du 22 au 23 octobre 1889)**

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par les ronronnements du chaton sur son fauteuil.

– Dans ton histoire, ce n'était pas l'enfance de Jack que tu me décrivais, mais la tienne, non ?

Je gardai le silence.

– C'est le portrait de ton père que tu m'as raconté ? me demanda-t-il tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me brusquer. Le père de Jack, c'était le tien et Jack, c'était toi ?

Instinctivement, ma mâchoire se durcit et mon visage se fit plus sombre.

– Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de moi… Pirate, quand on a quatre ans, c'est un beau métier. Au final, j'ai choisi détective, ce pourquoi j'étais fait, même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite.

– Tu n'as pas dû rire tous les jours, je comprends que tu es comme ça maintenant, constata-t-il avec tristesse.

– Non, je n'ai pas ri tous les jours.

Il se coucha en chien de fusil dans le canapé, recroquevillant ses jambes et calant ses pieds contre l'accoudoir. Posant ensuite sa tête sur ma cuisse, son rat posé devant lui, il lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme.

– Je ne savais pas que ta maman était morte…

– Elle est décédée lorsque j'avais treize ans, déclarai-je en posant ma main dans le vide constitué entre son dos et celui du canapé. Cela ne m'a rien fait, si tu veux tout savoir.

– Tu ne l'aimais pas ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

– Elle m'ignorait alors j'ai fait pareil.

– C'est pour cela que tu m'avais dit, quand on s'était disputé en visitant l'église et que le curé avait menacé de me faire du mal que tu m'avais dit que je ne devais pas faire n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ? Que l'indifférence était la pire des choses ?

– Le petit garçon de sept ans avait déjà une bonne mémoire ? grommelai-je pour cacher mon étonnement qu'il se soit souvenu de mes paroles dites un jour en Normandie, après son esclandre dans l'église.

– Oui, tu m'intriguais déjà à l'époque, m'avoua-t-il. C'était en référence à ta maman ?

Le vin était tiré et si je voulais avoir une chance de changer le futur de cet enfant, je me devais de le boire jusqu'au bout, mais sans trop remuer la lie qui se trouvait dans le fond de la bouteille des mauvais souvenirs.

– Oui…

– Pas de câlins, alors ? fit-il en faisant une grimace.

– L'indifférence, ça peut te tuer à petit feux, sauf si tu passes outre, lui expliquai-je. J'ai appris à passer outre.

« Et à ne plus m'intéresser aux autres » pensai-je.

– Ton père a fait du mal à ton animal ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

– J'avais un chien… Oui, il lui a fait du mal. Tellement que la pauvre bête en est morte.

En me remémorant le cadavre de mon chien je ne pus empêcher un frisson de parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'avais pas voulu quitter Christine et mon père avait passé sa rage sur l'animal, le faisait mourir dans la souffrance et la brutalité.

Les doigts de sa main gauche agrippèrent le tissu de mon pantalon, à hauteur de mon genou.

– Alessandro aime les animaux et il ne leur fait pas de mal. Il a pleuré quand son vieux chat est mort.

« Tiens, me dis-je, voilà une pensée positive pour le comte. Preuve que tout n'est pas perdu ».

– Tu es un enfant chanceux, Louis, même si tu es devenu orphelin très jeune, tu as trouvé une autre famille. Disparate et bizarre, je te l'accorde, mais une famille tout de même. Et ton beau-père n'est pas un méchant homme.

– Ton père devait être terrible, frissonna-t-il. Il t'a vraiment frappé ?

Moi qui détestait parler de moi et qui ne savait pas le faire, c'était plus qu'inhabituel que je confie ce genre de chose. A Louis encore plus. Mais la résolution de l'épineux problème avait un prix élevé de je devais le payer rubis sur l'ongle.

Les souvenirs étaient malgré tout encore un peu douloureux, pas les coups de ceinture, les douleurs physiques ne sont pas grand-chose, mais tout le mal que mon père m'avait fait n'était pas que au niveau des blessures physiques. Etre marqué dans sa chair, ce n'est pas trop grave. Malheureusement, il m'avait brisé et cette douleur là était toujours tapie dans un coin sombre de mon esprit. La raviver était douloureux.

– Il n'a jamais fait semblant…déclarai-je imperturbable, comme si je parlais de faits banals.

– Et tu me le racontes à moi ? suffoqua-t-il. Venant de toi, c'est…

Il ne trouva pas le mot adéquat.

– Seule Hélène est au courant, le prévins-je d'une voix basse. Amélia et Meredith le savent aussi, mais elles ont connu mon père dans tous ses travers. Ce qui veut dire que Watson ne doit jamais rien savoir ! Les autres non plus.

– Je ne lui dirai rien, s'empressa-t-il de me jurer. Promis.

– Tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir ta langue, le menaçai-je en faisant des gros yeux.

– Sherlock, mon parrain m'a expliqué que la parole que l'on donnait aux autres était importante. Qu'un secret devait rester un secret. Je le savais déjà. Je n'aimerais pas que l'on dise les miens. Si je ne suis pas venu chez toi durant quatre ans, c'était pour ne pas te trahir et que tu m'en veuilles de ne pas t'avoir dit que tu avais une petite fille.

– Louis, c'est tout à ton honneur ce que tu as fait là et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Certes, cela m'aurait semblé une trahison au départ, mais je ne pouvais pas me fâcher parce que tu n'avais pas voulu trahir le secret d'Hélène. Tu es un garçon honnête et tu as bien fait.

– Merci, chuchota-t-il. J'avais très peur que tu sois fâché.

– Je risque d'avoir besoin de toi dans quelques années en tant qu'hagiographe si Watson continue de m'abandonner.

Son corps se trémoussa quand il rit doucement.

Le silence se fit durant quelques minutes, les bûches crépitaient dans l'âtre et il sursauta lorsqu'une tomba dans les braises.

– Je comprends mieux ta phrase, maintenant, murmura-t-il. C'est sûr qu'avec un père comme le tien, n'importe qui conviendrait, même un chien serait mieux.

– Tiens, et lorsque tu t'es bagarré à l'école ? poursuivis-je en posant ma question de manière douce. Quelle fut la réaction de l'Italien ?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse à la question, mais je voulais l'amener à me le dire. Cela faisait partie du tout.

– Il a demandé qui avait commencé et j'ai répondu que c'était l'autre, me confirma-t-il. Il a répondu au directeur et au professeur qu'il préférait avoir un enfant fort qui ne laissait pas marcher sur les pieds plutôt qu'un faible. Il a ajouté que dans la nature, seul les plus forts ou les plus malins survivaient et que dans la vie, il valait mieux ne pas se laisser insulter par les autres. Pour la deuxième fois où je me suis battu, il a expliqué au directeur que le gamin qui m'avait de nouveau cherché misère devait être arriéré mentalement puisqu'il avait été assez fou pour recommencer.

– Bonne réponse, déclarai-je en entendant la confirmation de ce que le comte avait dit. Il ne t'a pas brimé.

– Non, murmura-t-il. Mais lors de notre retour, il m'a conseillé de ne plus faire attention à ce gamin et de ne pas répondre à ses provocations.

– Le conseil était bon et tu t'es empressé de faire le contraire…

– Je suis entré chez ses parents, la nuit, et j'ai caché des crevettes dans les bas de son pantalon, dans les bas des tentures et ça a pué durant des jours avant qu'ils ne trouvent d'où cela venait. Lui aussi il sentait mauvais.

Cela le fit rire.

– Allez mon garçon, file dans ton lit, ajoutai-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Il est tard et si madame Hudson savait que tu es debout, elle te fesserait.

Sa main me tapa le genou.

– Non, c'est toi qu'elle fesserait, rigola-t-il en se redressant. Elle en meurt d'envie.

S'étirant, il récupéra son rongeur tout en relevant les pans de ma robe de chambre qui trainaient par terre. Je sentais bien qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

– Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et de m'avoir raconté une partie de ton enfance que tu avais confié à Hélène et pas à oncle John. Je suis honoré.

Il renifla un peu, visiblement ému. J'étendis mes longues jambes et lui rétorquai :

– Tu as de la chance, Louis, et l'Italien sera un bon père pour toi, même si ce n'est pas le tien.

D'un geste discret de l'index, il s'essuya le coin de l'œil, délogeant une poussière imaginaire.

– Tu le caches peut-être parce que t'en as pas besoin dans ton travail, mais moi je sais que tu as un cœur et tu viens de le prouver deux fois. La première en me racontant tout cela et la deuxième fois, c'est quand tu as commencé à me parler de la mort de ta maman : tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule et tu ne l'as bougé que quand tu m'as dit d'aller au lit. Tu me l'as même serrée plusieurs fois.

Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il me débita cette phrase et je me rendis compte que n'avais même pas pris attention au fait que ma main s'était posée sur son épaule.

– Bonne nuit, fis-je pour mettre fin au malaise mutuel.

Avant que j'aie pu me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha et me planta un baiser sonore et humide sur ma joue droite avant de détaler comme un lapin en direction de sa chambre.

– J't'aime bien, tu sais, Sherlock, ajouta-t-il la gorge nouée.

– Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, ironisai-je.

La porte se referma.

– Moi aussi je t'aime bien, sale garnement, murmurai-je avant de me lever à mon tour pour regagner ma chambre.

Perspicace, en plus, le sale garnement.

– Tu ferais un meilleur fils que je ne serais un bon père, murmurai-je tout haut, pour moi-même.

Des draps froids m'accueillirent et je regrettai l'absence d'Hélène cette nuit. Que ferais-je lorsqu'elle retournerait en France pour quelques temps ?

Soupirant, je me coulai dans mon lit en me disant que décidément, les sentiments n'avaient rien à faire dans ma vie, mon travail et que j'aurais dû continuer à les bannir. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à m'abrutir de travail durant leur absence…

Le lendemain, il me fut impossible de dormir au-delà des huit heures. Une agréable odeur de café flottait dans l'air et je fus tiré de mon lit par un gamin mal élevé.

– Debout, le soleil est déjà levé, lui ! m'indiqua-t-il en sautillant dans la pièce.

M'habillant sans hâte je le rejoignis à table. Ma logeuse avait déployé des trésors de cuisine comme durant l'époque où Watson vivait ici. Louis était attablé devant des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses, pommes de terre et une pile de toasts grillés.

Le voyant manger comme s'il était affamé et se bâfrer tel un cochon que l'on engraisse, je lui fis remarquer que bien que l'on ne soit pas à la table d'un grand restaurant ou en présence de personnes de haut rang, il n'en était pas moins tenu de manger convenablement.

– Oh, Sherlock, me répondit-il en enfournant une pleine fourchette de victuailles, sois pas rabat-joie. Pour une fois que je peux manger comme je veux !

– Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, veux-tu ? m'indignais-je fort à propos.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de me répondre tant il en avait dans la bouche. Résigné, je laissai tomber.

– Ta digestion t'empêchera de réfléchir, l'admonestai-je tout de même.

– C'est à toi de résoudre les enquêtes, pas à moi, me rétorqua-t-il en coupant un morceau de saucisse. Tu ne veux pas que je fasse tout le travail à ta place, non ?

Levant les yeux au plafond je le pris à témoin.

– Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un pareil compagnon de tablée ?

Louis avait joué toute la matinée devant la cheminée et était descendu auprès de madame Hudson lorsque j'eus un client. Son affaire était banale et elle fut vite réglée. Lorsque le garnement remonta, il était accompagné de choux fourré à la crème. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'en mangeai deux et il engloutit le reste, léchant ses doigts avec gourmandise.

– Sherlock, tu penses que je devrais me réconcilier avec Alessandro ?

– Oui, affirmai-je, je te le conseille vivement. Tu as la chance d'avoir cet homme pour beau-père et tu aurais tort de le négliger.

Sa deuxième question fut plus hésitante et il la médita longuement.

– Si tu avais pu choisir entre lui et ton père, tu l'aurais _vraiment_ choisi ?

– Oui, sans même l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il est parfait pour Elizabeth.

– C'est bien ce que j'avais compris cette nuit…

– Alors pourquoi me le redemander ? m'étonnai-je. Pour en être bien sûr ?

– Mon parrain aurait fait un bien meilleur père, non ?

– Des tas d'hommes feraient des bons pères, le professeur Stanford, par exemple, mais ils n'ont pas épousé Hélène. Le comte, oui.

Vers vingt heures, nous prîmes un fiacre en direction de l'hôtel Cosmopolitan. Admirant la ville sous ses lumières, il me parla de la campagne française qu'il avait sillonnée depuis qu'ils habitaient chez le comte. Son rat était dans sa poche et le chaton dans une caisse en bois pourvue de barreaux. Après son passage au 221b, plus une seule toile d'araignée ne devait subsister sous les meubles.

Ce fut Hélène qui m'ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir et Louis s'accrocha à son cou, lui plantant un baiser sur chaque joue.

– Alors, il ne s'est pas servi de toi pour ses expériences de chimie ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant et en le soulevant de terre.

– Non, j'ai refusé, tu penses bien… Et j'ai caché Jack et Cléo aussi. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Louis, dans les bras d'Hélène se faisait câliner comme un gros bébé.

– Hélène, me récriai-je. Il a onze ans et tu le portes encore dans tes bras ?

– Et alors ? me dit-elle en me regardant de travers. Dans quelques années, je ne pourrai plus le faire alors j'en profite. Déjà qu'il devient lourd…

Le reposant au sol, elle étira ses épaules. Lui faisant un clin d'œil complice, elle murmura à l'oreille de son petit protégé :

– Il est jaloux…

Et le garnement pouffa de rire avant de se reprendre subitement. Notre conversation lui était revenue en mémoire.

– Alors profite que j'aille au salon pour lui en faire un, de câlin, lui conseilla-t-il en s'éloignant vers le salon.

– Quoi ? s'étonna Hélène, me regardant dans l'espoir que je lui réponde.

L'heure n'étant pas aux batifolages, je lui fis signe de suivre Louis qui venait de pendre son manteau à la patère et de prendre son rat dans ses mains.

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Pour le moment, je me devais d'être là pour vérifier si mon hypothèse au sujet de mes quelques épanchements sur ma jeunesse allait porter leurs fruits.

Elizabeth couru vers son frère en criant « tu es revenu, je suis contente ». Louis sourit de toutes ses dents, s'apprêtant à serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Nous fûmes saisis lorsque la petite attrapa le rat et lui fit un gros câlin en le serrant contre elle.

– Jack, tu m'as manqué ! déclara-t-elle en ignorant son frère, estomaqué et choqué. Viens, ma poupée t'attend pour le thé. Tu es son fiancé, n'oublie pas.

Et elle détala de toute la vitesse que ses petites jambes lui permettaient vers sa chambre, nous laissant tous trois pantois et silencieux.

– Mais… balbutia Louis, les bras ballants, tournant la tête vers nous. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Sherlock, même toi elle t'a ignoré ! Comme si nous n'existions pas.

Comportement typique de ma défunte mère. Preuve que ce genre de comportement était héréditaire, Liza ne l'ayant jamais vu faire chez elle. Hélène n'était pas ainsi et son époux encore moins.

– Jalousie, déclara Hélène en soupirant.

– Louis a passé la soirée et une partie de la journée chez moi, fis-je en hochant la tête. Pas elle. Voilà sa manière de nous punir en nous ignorant superbement.

– Ah non, pas ça ! s'emporta-t-il. Pas de l'indifférence. J'existe, moi !

– Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais laisser ma fille se comporter de la sorte, tout de même, nous avertit Hélène en relevant les pans de sa robe de couleur taupe.

Elle s'éloigna dans le froufroutement du tissu en direction de la chambre de sa fille et nous vîmes réapparaître Liza, sa mère la tenant par le col de sa robe.

– Ton frère vient de rentrer, fit-elle d'une voix sèche, en compagnie de monsieur Holmes et au lieu de les saluer comme il se doit, mademoiselle fait sa petite peste et se contente de dire bonjour au rat.

– Bonjour Louis, bonjour Sherlock, murmura-t-elle, penaude.

– Tu n'as pas été très chic envers ton frère, Elizabeth, l'informai-je avec raideur. Ni avec moi non plus.

– Je jouais avec ma poupée et il me manquait Jack pour boire le thé avec elle, se défendit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est son fiancé.

– Et bien, la prochaine fois que tu ne dormiras plus, je passerai mon chemin sous prétexte que je dois aller boire le thé, jeune fille.

– Toi aussi tu dois boire le thé avec ton fiancé, comme ma poupée ? fit-elle tout étonnée.

– Non, déclarai-je froidement pour m'empêcher de sourire à sa répartie. Mais je ferais comme tu viens de le faire, je t'ignorerai superbement !

Cela dut lui faire peur parce qu'elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant voler les rubans rouges de ses cheveux.

– Je le ferai plus, me jura-t-elle. J'étais fâchée que Louis ait été chez toi et pas moi.

Sa mère lui fit un laïus sur le fait que elle aussi irait chez moi, mais que étant plus jeune que Louis, elle ne pourrait pas loger. Son frère pouvait se débrouiller tout seul si je partais, mais pas elle. Elle décida de rester dans le salon avec nous au lien de retourner jouer avec sa poupée dans sa chambre. Louis alla récupérer son animal pour le nourrir.

C'est à ce moment là que le comte rentra dans le grand salon avec des feuilles manuscrites et il me salua d'un signe de la main avant de d'installer sur la table et d'étaler ses papiers.

Louis respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers l'Italien, plongé dans l'étude de ses feuilles.

– Bonjour, Alessandro, le salua-t-il, surprenant le comte car il releva la tête brutalement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle est bizarre l'écriture sur tes feuilles, c'est quoi ?

– Du grec, répondit le comte en replongeant sur son travail.

– C'est amusant, persévéra l'enfant, lançant un bref regard vers moi pour guetter un signe d'encouragement de ma part.

Le comte avait été saisi lorsque Louis l'avait salué, n'ayant pas l'habitude de discuter avec lui puisque le garçon l'évitait. Pensant avoir affaire avec des questions de pure politesse, l'Italien n'avait pas ajouté autre chose à sa réponse, se contentant d'ignorer le blondinet qui tentait de changer de comportement envers lui.

Mon histoire avait porté ses fruits pour Louis, lui ouvrant les yeux sur le fait qu'il était en présence d'un homme respectable, mais il fallait aussi que l'homme comprenne que l'ère du changement était en marche. Autre paire de manches car il n'était au courant de rien.

Je fis un bref signe du menton pour lui ordonner de poursuivre.

– Tu penses que je pourrais écrire comme ça ou du moins, le comprendre, le grec ? s'entêta-t-il hardiment.

– Écoute Louis, ne me fait pas la conversation parce que tu te sens obligé, répondit le comte en soupirant d'énervement. Restons-en là, veux-tu !

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Louis n'aurait pas fait pire douleur. La bouche ouverte d'incompréhension, il resta quelques secondes muet avant de tourner les talons et de courir vers sa chambre.

Hélène redressa la tête, interrogeant son époux du regard. Le mien le transperça mieux qu'un poignard et je levai brièvement mes mains en signe d'exaspération. Trebaldi le remarqua et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Se redressant sur sa chaise, il fronça les sourcils dans ma direction.

– Ne l'obligez pas à me faire la conversation, me conseilla l'Italien, sèchement. Pas la peine de me fusiller du regard, l'Anglais, vous ne me faites pas peur.

Puis, trempant sa plume dans l'encrier, il ajouta :

– Il me déteste, je le sais, c'est bon, arrêtons les frais.

– Triple imbécile, marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Il tentait de vous faire la conversation parce qu'il en avait envie, pas par obligation. Bon sang, il décide de changer son fusil d'épaule et vous l'envoyer paître.

– Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en se relevant. Il ne se fichait pas de moi ? D'habitude…

– Non, ce ne sera plus comme d'habitude si je parviens à le récupérer, lui assurai-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre du garçon.

Assis sur son lit, la tête basse, il ruminait de sombres pensées.

– Tu vois, c'est un imbécile, j'essaie d'être gentil avec lui et il me rabroue, grogna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il ne m'aime pas, il n'aime que Liza parce que c'est sa fille pour lui. Moi, je suis rien, juste le gamin orphelin ramassé dans la campagne normande par Hélène.

Les bras derrière le dos, je me mis à faire les cent pas.

– Louis, cela fait quatre ans que tu l'ignores, que tu ne l'écoutes pas, que tu te moques de lui. Quatre ans que tu lui fais ressentir ton hostilité alors que lui ne t'a pas rejeté, la première fois. Il a souvent tenté de se rapprocher de toi, mais tu as toujours évité son contact ou sa présence. Ne crois pas que tout va changer en quelques minutes. Le comte croyait que tu lui parlais parce qu'on te l'avait demandé, par politesse. Il pensait même que tu te fichais de lui. Il faut le comprendre, aussi. Tu l'as surpris. Retourne près de lui et parle-le-lui.

Voyant qu'il n'obtempérait pas, je le menaçai :

– Veux-tu que je t'emmène chez mon père en vacances pour que tu ouvres les yeux ?

Bondissant de son lit, il se dirigea vers la porte en me traitant de « tortionnaire cruel ».

Le comte avait posé sa plume et farfouillait dans ses documents quand Louis revint vers lui. Avant même que le garçon ait pu prononcer un mot, il lui dit :

– Le grec n'est pas facile à apprendre, tu sais. Ma foi, je te conseillerais d'apprendre tout d'abord le latin qui pourra te servir, si tu deviens médecin. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te l'apprendront à l'école, mais je peux t'apprendre quelques mots, les déclinaisons et tout le reste, si tu es intéressé.

Le comte respira à la fin de son texte et lui sourit un peu craintivement. Louis avait hoché la tête, pas très rassuré. Cela mettrait du temps pour que les quatre années de silence et d'indifférence soient effacées. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, c'était déjà ça.

– Oui, je peux toujours essayer, s'enhardit l'enfant. Ce que j'aimerais surtout, c'est que tu m'apprennes quelques unes de tes recettes, surtout celles avec des pâtes et les autres que tu as apprises lors de tes voyages en Asie.

– Je te l'échange contre celles des choux fourrés à la crème, les ronds ou les allongés, de la tarte au sucre et de quelques autres, lui proposa le comte.

– On risque de finir avec de l'embonpoint, comme oncle John…

– Tu viendras courir dans les campagnes, c'est bon pour l'embonpoint, s'esclaffa l'Italien.

Louis lui demanda de qui étaient les textes et le comte lui parla de Platon, lui expliquant brièvement sa vie et son œuvre. Intéressé, il demanda s'il pouvait lire les livres et Trebaldi lui signala qu'il n'apprécierait peut-être pas car il était jeune mais que cela ne coûtait rien. Au bout de vingt minutes de conversation entre eux, Louis s'excusa car Elizabeth le réclamait pour jouer. Ils partirent tous les deux, nous laissant entre adultes.

– Bien, déclarai-je en me levant. Je vous laisse entre vous. Il me reste une monographie à terminer et une expérience à affiner.

– Dis donc, Sherlock, fit Hélène en sifflant de manière admirative, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais ça a fonctionné au-delà du possible. Là-dessus, Liza va encore être jalouse. Son frère parle avec son père et il va lui apprendre le latin ou des recettes de cuisine. Bon, je vais vérifier que le pauvre Jack ne risque rien et je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Resté seul avec le comte, celui-ci hocha la tête.

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais moi, je vous dis « merci », fit-il avec chaleur.

– Il était hors de question pour moi de laisser un problème non résolu, lui précisai-je. Sous vos dehors bouillonnants et emportés, vous êtes un homme bien, un bon père pour Elizabeth et Louis mérite d'avoir un homme correct pour figure paternelle. Son parrain ne vit pas avec lui et il a besoin d'un père présent à ses côtés. Vous êtes là.

– Dieu sait que j'ai tout essayé pour me faire accepter par ce garnement, soupira-t-il en se levant et en se massant le cuir chevelu. Hélène aussi à tout fait pour qu'il m'accepte, son parrain à fait pareil, Guillaume et Harald aussi. Rien n'y fit. Ils ont eu beau lui expliquer que j'étais un homme bien, qu'il ne pouvait pas me traiter de la sorte, Louis a fait la sourde oreille.

– Ils ne lui ont pas tenu le bon discours…

– Lequel ? me demanda-t-il en écartant les bras. Ils ont chanté mes louanges, quasiment. Et Louis écoute son parrain, habituellement. Il lui avait dit que j'étais un homme bien, correct, bref, un bon père. Il lui a même raconté des tas d'anecdotes dont il se souvenait de son père à lui pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il passait à côté de tous ces bons souvenirs en m'ignorant.

Quelques théories avaient déjà pris forme dans mon esprit pour expliquer ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné quand ces deux hommes avaient chanté les louanges du comte. Je n'avais jamais entendu Karl Higgins parler de son père, mais Guillaume Stanford, oui. Et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution que le comte allait me confirmer.

– Comment se comportaient leurs pères, à maître Higgins et au professeur Stanford ? l'interrogeai-je.

– Guillaume Stanford ne tarit pas d'éloges sur le sien, un grand homme, m'expliqua le comte, confirmant ce que je savais déjà. Quand à celui de Karl, il buvait mais n'avait pas l'alcool méchant, plutôt drôle et cela faisait rire Karl quand il était gamin. Sa mère le houspillait gentiment et le père faisait des grimaces ou le pitre, ce qui faisait hurler de rire Karl.

Louis m'ayant raconté que son parrain n'hésitait pas à monter et à courir sur les tables, sabre au clair, tout en lui racontant une histoire de pirates, je comprenais qu'il ait trouvé ça drôle les pitreries de son père. Confirmation aussi pour le père de l'avocat. Voilà pourquoi cela n'aurait jamais su fonctionner lorsqu'ils essayaient de faire changer Louis d'avis sur Trebaldi.

– Bref, ajouta le comte, rien de très reluisant du côté du père Higgins, qui portait un autre nom, allemand, avant que le fils ne le change avant de faire ses études de droit.

– Rien de très reluisant, certes, mais rien d'horrible non plus, fis-je en guise de conclusion, pensant que mon père à moi avait l'alcool méchant.

Voilà pourquoi cela n'avait pas fonctionné avec les autres : leurs pères étaient des hommes corrects. Pour ouvrir les yeux de Louis, il fallait lui parler d'un père comme le mien. D'un père mauvais jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur la chance qu'il avait d'être tombé sur un homme comme Trebaldi. Colérique, emporté, sanguin, mais ne levant pas la main sur les femmes et les enfants et traitant les autres avec respect. Le contraire de mon cher père.

Si j'avais eu un père comme lui, ma vie n'aurait jamais pris ce chemin là et… Jamais je n'aurais croisé la route d'Hélène, personne ne lui aurais sauvé la vie. Idem pour Amélia et Meredith qui aurait continué de se faire maltraiter par son père et ses frères.

Sans compter les criminels qui auraient continué de courir, les crimes impunis et beaucoup de vie perdues.

La vie était décidément drôle et pleine de surprises, vous forgeant un destin unique. Dommage qu'il eut fallu perdre des vies innocentes afin d'en sauver d'autres…

– En tout cas, je vous remercie, déclara-t-il en me tendant la main que je serrai.

Sa voix m'avait tiré de mes pensées.

– Attention, cela vous donne des obligations, l'avertis-je. Louis a soif d'apprendre. Son parrain ou le professeur Stanford ne sont pas toujours là pour le faire, donc c'est à vous de prendre le relais. Soyez un modèle pour lui et comportez-vous en bon père, aussi. Apprenez-lui tout ce que vous savez, en cuisine, en matière de livre, d'équitation,… Tout ce que vous savez, apprenez-le lui.

– Il a tout aussi envie d'apprendre de vous, monsieur Holmes. Alors, quand il est chez vous, apprenez-lui vous aussi tout ce que vous savez, expliquez-lui les ficelles de votre métier et soyez un bon enseignant.

– Bonne soirée, saluai-je le comte en me dirigeant aux côtés d'Hélène vers la sortie. N'attendez pas de trop dès le départ, le mis-en garde. Allez tous les deux à votre aise.

– Hé, m'interpella le comte, vous n'allez pas dire au revoir aux deux chenapans ?

Ils me laissèrent à peine respirer, ces deux garnements et je dus battre en retraite afin de me soustraire à eux.

Une fois seul avec Hélène dans le petit vestibule du salon, je l'embrassai et m'éclipsai ensuite.

Le rendez-vous était pris pour l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth.


	34. Ch291:Notre père, qui êtes odieux Part I

**Chapitre 291 : Notre père, qui êtes odieux – Part I (Le 24 octobre 1889)**

Un télégramme était arrivé ce matin, émanant d'Hélène. Madame Hudson me l'avait monté en même temps que mes œufs.

« Pas complicité comme avec Liza mais tensions apaisées – Plus calmes – Merci ».

Ce ne serait jamais, entre Louis et le comte, une complicité comme il avait avec Hélène depuis leur rencontre, en Normandie. Quant au comte, ce qu'il vivait avec Elizabeth, il ne l'aurait jamais avec Louis. Cette complicité serait à jamais absente, mais si les tensions étaient apaisées, la vie n'en serait que plus facile pour tout le monde.

« Stupide gamin têtu comme une bourrique, grommelai-je entre mes dents. Obligé de lui expliquer qu'il avait sous les yeux un homme bien, correct et un père potentiel ».

Fumant ma pipe devant la fenêtre, je cogitai sur ma future monographie sur l'emploi des chiens dans une enquête policière, avant de m'asseoir et de continuer sa rédaction.

L'arrêt brutal des roues du fiacre qui mordirent le bord du trottoir me fit lever la tête de la monographie sur laquelle j'étais penché.

Son allure vive m'avait déjà fait penser à une personne pressée, pour fouetter son cheval de la sorte, le faisant galoper dans la rue. Un client pour moi ? Vu son allure, il était diablement pressé. Un sourire éclaira mon visage : enfin une affaire !

Je me levai pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la rue et je ne pus apercevoir, sous l'épais manteau, que la couleur du bas de la robe de ma visiteuse : bleue ! La tête était couverte par un chapeau trop large que pour me laisser entrevoir la couleur des cheveux. Malgré tout, je savais déjà qui était ma mystérieuse visiteuse pressée. Son empressement était suspect, par contre.

On sonna de manière intempestive, plusieurs fois et les jambes de ma logeuse trottinèrent du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, en direction de la porte d'entrée.

– Mais que ? s'écria ma logeuse, ébahie et choquée en même temps.

– Madame Hudson, fit la voix pressée de Meredith, si ce n'était pas une urgence, j'aurais attendu patiemment, mais là, c'est pressé ! Sherlock est là-haut ?

– Oui…

Meredith grimpa les dix-sept marches du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, trébuchant vers le milieu. Le chapelet de juron qui s'échappa de ses lèvres n'avait rien d'une grande dame, mais n'aurais pas fait tâche dans les quartiers populeux.

– Madame, est-ce un langage dans la bouche d'une dame ? demanda, outrée et scandalisée, ma logeuse.

– Pardon, s'excusa Meredith, s'abstenant de faire un bon mot, ce qui, venant d'elle, était inhabituel.

Ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ma vieille amie se tint devant moi, essoufflée, pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver son souffle. Les boucles rousses dépassaient du chapeau qu'elle n'ôta même pas. Elle me fit un petit signe de la main.

– En effet, fis-je en posant ma plume, c'est « pressé », comme tu l'as dit à ma pauvre logeuse qui n'avait jamais entendu autant de gros mots dans toute sa vie.

– Raté… marche, répondit-elle dans un souffle, peinant à le retrouver depuis qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Une quinte de toux la terrassa, ayant avalé sa salive en même temps qu'elle avalait de l'air. Je lui servis un verre d'eau que je portai à sa vue.

– Même Watson aurait compris que tu étais pressée de me voir, ironisai-je tandis qu'elle ouvrait en grand sa bouche pour happer de l'oxygène avant de s'étrangler une seconde fois. Mes déductions seraient limpides, même pour son esprit un peu lent. Il n'aurait pas manqué de constater que tu dois avoir l'esprit embrumé pour avoir laissé passer une chance de répondre à madame Hudson par un bon mot de ton cru.

Se redressant, elle expira bruyamment et avala le verre d'eau avant de me répondre, de manière hachée :

– Pas la tête à lui répondre que… ce que je mets dans ma bouche ne s'appelle pas « un langage », quoique,… c'est poétique, on peut l'utiliser devant les enfants… Sherlock,… ton père…

De nouveau elle manqua de souffle.

– Aurait-il avalé son extrait de naissance ? ironisai-je en lui resservant un verre d'eau. Doit-on déboucher une bouteille de champagne ?

– Non, il est ici…

– Quoi ? m'écriai-je en perdant mon petit sourire.

– Ton vieux est à Londres, je l'ai vu et je sens qu'il va débarquer chez toi, m'expliqua Meredith, me faisant signe de lui servir autre chose que de l'eau.

La mine sombre, je me dirigeai vers le meuble qui contenait les liqueurs et les alcools et sortis la bouteille de Brandy, ainsi que deux verres.

– J'ai sauté dans un fiacre et j'ai dit au cocher de ne pas ménager ses chevaux, poursuivit-elle en avalant une gorgée de Brandy. Il est encore temps que tu files ailleurs…

– Hors de question, fis-je d'une voix froide, serrant le verre à le faire exploser dans ma main. Je lui ferai face.

– Comme tu veux, me fit-elle part avant de vider son verre d'un trait.

Un autre fiacre s'arrêta en face du 221b dans un crissement des freins des roues et du raclement des fers sur les pavés, dérapant suite à l'arrêt brutal imposé par le cocher.

– Tous les cochers de Londres ont-ils décidés de martyriser leurs chevaux, ce matin ? demandais-je sarcastiquement.

– Sherlock ? trembla Meredith avec des frissons dans la voix. C'est lui ?

Son visage était devenu plus pâle que la nappe blanche de ma logeuse. Connaissant peu mon père, elle savait néanmoins tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Sans compter que c'était à cause de lui si Christine avait été envoyée loin de moi. C'était son amie et elle l'avait perdue. Haïssant mon père autant qu'elle le craignait, elle angoissait à l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec lui. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie de lui cracher au visage tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui.

– Impossible, il n'arriverait pas à cette allure…

Mon père était peut-être à Londres, mais jamais il n'arriverait en faisant fumer les chevaux du fiacre. Une silhouette massive s'extirpa du fiacre et traversa la route.

– Mon aîné, déclarai-je en entendant son coup de sonnette précipité.

– Mycroft sort de ses rails ? ricana Meredith. C'est assez rare que pour être souligné ! Pour une fois, j'ai une avance sur lui en matière de renseignements importants.

– Excellente déduction, la félicitai-je.

Mon frère ne pouvait débarquer à Baker Street que pour me prévenir que père était en ville. L'invitation que je lui avais transmise n'étant que pour demain, Mycroft ne commettrait pas la folie de sortir de sa routine et de venir en avance.

– Monsieur Holmes ? fit la voix étonné de ma logeuse dans le corridor. Vous êtes là aussi pour une urgence ?

Une question pareille aurait dérouté un Watson qui n'aurait pas su déduire qu'il avait été précédé de peu par une autre personne, tout aussi pressé que lui. Mais elle ne dérouterait pas mon frère !

– Une personne du sexe faible m'aurait-elle précédée de quelques minutes ? formula-t-il à voix haute. Meredith… Je m'en doutais…

– Comment ? s'étonna madame Hudson, toujours ahurie lorsqu'elle entendait des déductions.

– J'ai observé, sur le bord du trottoir, des traces récentes dues à la morsure des roues d'un fiacre. Un peu de vieille peinture des roues se trouvent encore sur la pierre. Le fiacre avait de l'âge. Le cheval a aussi déposé sa carte de visite fumante sur la route et personne ne l'a encore ramassé, il est donc frais et très récent. J'en déduis donc qu'une personne très pressée est venue chez mon frère et s'y trouve encore. Ce ne peut-être un client, le fiacre aurait attendu. Donc, la personne qui est là savait qu'elle allait rester un certain temps. Vu la précipitation, vu le fait que la personne attende, vu la trace des roues en provenance d'Oxford Street, cela ne peut-être que Meredith. Lady Amélia serait venue dans son propre véhicule et il l'aurait attendue.

Nous entendîmes le pas pesant de mon frère gravir les marches, laissant ma logeuse muette de stupéfaction, sans aucun doute.

– Ton frère est toujours le même, murmura Meredith. Pire que toi, même. Bizarre qu'il monte tout de même, alors qu'il sait pour _ma présence_ en ces lieux.

On frappa deux coups à la porte et mon frère entra dans mon meublé, jetant un regard en biais à Meredith, à la limite du mépris.

– Sherlock, prononça-t-il sobrement en restant debout, ce qui était encore plus illogique que de le voir sortir de ses rails « Pall Mall – Whitehall ». Je ne resterai pas longtemps.

Meredith lui jeta un regard tout aussi méprisant que le sien.

– Si ma présence vous gêne, Mycroft, dites-le de suite et je descendrai auprès de madame Hudson.

– Ma présence est inutile puisque Sherlock a eu le message…

– Père est en ville, prononçai-je tout en me bourrant une pipe.

– En effet, je viens de l'apprendre et je vois que je fus précédé.

– Moi, je l'ai vu, se vanta Meredith. Il a pris un coup de vieux.

– Il vaudrait mieux éviter la confrontation, Sherlock, me suggéra mon frère, ce qui, venant de lui, ressemblait plus à un ordre déguisé.

M'appuyant contre l'ancien bureau de Watson, je ne répondis rien, me contentant de tirer quelques bouffées de ma pipe.

– Vous êtes plus doué pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire que pour le protéger au moment où il en avait le plus besoin ! rétorqua Meredith avec rage.

– Excusez-moi ? répliqua mon frère, mielleux pour masquer le fiel de ses pensées. Mais je ne pense pas que je vous aie demandé votre avis.

Meredith lui fit un sourire mauvais en retour, haussant le menton, regard méprisant.

– Même pas capable de déduire ou de _voir_ la détresse de son jeune frère, incapable de déduire ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses parents, trop imbu de lui-même que pour ouvrir les yeux sur les péchés de son père. Imbécile au point de penser que son petit frère était responsable de tout ! Vous lui avez fait autant de mal par votre indifférence que lui par les coups.

– Si un jour j'ai besoin de l'avis d'une dame qui vend ses charmes depuis des lustres,…

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase. Meredith bondit en avant et lui agrippa les pans de son manteau.

– C'est mon cher père qui a décidé que je pouvais lui rapporter des sous s'il vendait mon corps à des vieux dégueulasses qui aiment les enfants !

– Ça suffit ! tonnai-je avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Mycroft, je pense que tu devrais te plonger un peu plus souvent dans la plèbe et les bas-fonds, tu en verrais des vertes et des pas mûres. Toutes n'ont pas choisi leur carrière, la plupart furent mises là par leurs parents, alors qu'elles n'étaient que des contre, je ne pense pas que nous soyons réunis pour discuter de la noirceur de l'âme humaine.

– Tu as raison, Sherlock, avoua mon frère. Je vais me retirer, puisque tu es déjà prévenu.

– Allez dérouler le tapis rouge pour votre inestimable père, se moqua Meredith. Cet homme de bien…

Mycroft ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation, ce qui dérouta profondément Meredith.

– Je suis au courant de ses crimes et « d'inestimable », notre père est devenu « inestimé » pour moi, soupira-t-il.

– « Notre père, qui êtes odieux,… », parodia-t-elle dans la langue de Molière. Voilà ce que vous pouvez réciter comme début de prière au soir, avant de vous coucher, messieurs.

– Et quand on parle du père, on entend les roues de son fiacre, déclarai-je, imperturbable, en entendant un troisième fiacre s'arrêter devant chez moi. Il vous reste la solution de monter au deuxième étage ou de vous cacher dans l'ancienne chambre de Watson.

Meredith secoua la tête.

– Je ferai face, cela m'aidera peut-être à affronter le mien, un jour…

– Hors de question que je courre me cacher, s'offusqua mon frère.

Pour la troisième fois, la sonnette retenti et madame Hudson alla ouvrir. La voix forte de notre père résonna dans le hall :

– Sherlock est-il présent ? J'aimerais lui parler.

– Vous montez les marches et vous le trouverez, répondit ma logeuse.

Le pas pesant de mon père fit craquer la cinquième marche. Moins athlétique que le mien, moins rapide, aussi. Son pas ressemblait à celui de Mycroft. Sans être tout à fait le même puisque mon père boitait depuis notre dernière discussion. Nous l'entendîmes souffler sur la fin de la montée, et sa canne se posa sur le palier, produisant un « toc » sur le bois alors que ses pieds marchaient sur le tapis devant la porte.

Meredith lâcha un long soupir et se prépara à affronter l'homme qui était responsable du décès de son amie. Moi, je blindai mon esprit pour ne pas me laisser submerger par des émotions qui m'auraient fait perdre pied devant lui.

Quinze ans étaient passés depuis que j'avais quitté le domicile familial en laissant mon père à terre, le visage en sang.

La porte s'ouvrit et la carrure imposante de mon père oblitéra une partie de l'espace. Sous son épais manteau, il portait un costume de tweed et un chapeau lui couvrait la tête. Ses cheveux, noirs jais auparavant, avaient grisonné fortement, surtout au niveau des tempes. Sa mâchoire était toujours aussi volontaire, même si des rides avaient colonisé son visage, lui faisant des pattes d'oies à ses yeux, qu'il avait toujours aussi perçants. Ses épaules n'étaient plus aussi large de fait qu'il n'accomplissait plus de travaux lourds, il avait même pris un peu de poids, surtout au ventre. Par contre, il passait toujours autant de temps dehors, vu son visage encore hâlé, malgré l'hiver. Il avait beau avoir vieilli, il était toujours sur le terrain.

Pourtant, ce n'était plus le même homme, même si l'âge n'avait rien enlevé de sa prestance. Son handicap et ma victoire sur lui l'avaient peut-être calmé. Appuyé sur sa canne, sa jambe était raide et devait le faire plus souffrir sous ce climat humide.

Son regard se promena sur nous trois. Un peu surpris de découvrir autant de monde, il eut un sourire moqueur.

– Tiens donc, mes deux fils réuni dans la même pièce, voilà qui a le mérite d'être souligné.

Aucun de nous ne lui répondit.

– Oh, la pute qui a dépucelé mon fils cadet est là aussi, ironisa-t-il avec méchanceté. Sherlock, tu n'as rien compris, à ce que je constate. Une pute, c'est fait pour être changée régulièrement. Serais-tu devenu sentimental ?

Mycroft nous regarda avec une grimace de dégoût. Jamais il n'avait su pourquoi père m'emmenait à la ville régulièrement. Père fréquentait une maison close et, voulant faire de moi un homme, il m'avait confié aux bons soins de Meredith.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Meredith était la petite protégée d'Amélia. Et Amélia, maîtresse de mon père et gouvernante improvisée pour moi, avait décidé de me protéger envers et contre les folies de mon père. Meredith avait ordre de me gaver de tartines et de chocolat chaud. Il était hors de question de s'amuser avec le gamin de quinze ans que j'étais. Ça, mon père ne l'avait jamais su.

– J'ai passé de bons moments en compagnie de Meredith, en effet, avouai-je devant Mycroft qui me regardait avec honte. J'ai bu des litres de chocolat chaud et englouti des tartines. Voilà tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. Les ordres d'Amélia ne souffraient pas que l'on y déroge.

– Il avait quinze ans, Siger, s'offusqua Meredith. Vous êtes plus dépravé que la plupart des hommes, vous.

– Dieu du ciel, s'écria Mycroft, utilisant la langue française en comprenant que notre père était encore plus sordide qu'il ne le pensait. Meredith a raison : vous êtes odieux !

Se tournant vers moi, il me lança un regard chargé d'excuses.

– Je ne le savais pas, Sherlock… Imbécile je fus, je n'ai jamais rien vu. Aveugle je ne serai plus (Il se tourna ensuite vers notre père). Vous n'étiez pas ainsi, avant, père. Je vous respectais et je vous aimais. Vous avez fait souffrir mère et Sherlock d'une manière abjecte. Cela, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

Le pli des lèvres de notre père se figea en une lippe méchante, froide, dure. Mycroft savait tout et cela ne plaisait pas à notre géniteur de savoir que son aîné était contre lui, désormais.

– Vous ne saviez pas que Mycroft savait ? ironisa Meredith, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer avec les mots.

– J'étais sombre et renfermé, avant, lorsque j'ai rencontré votre mère, nous avoua-t-il en se mettant à faire les cent pas, tout comme je faisais. Elle pensait qu'à son contact, je changerais. En effet, j'ai changé, je suis devenu un homme agréable. Dieu sait que j'ai tout fait pour le rester, mais les aléas de la vie et la perte de plusieurs enfants ont changé votre mère. Nous n'étions plus en harmonie dans nos pensées et notre manière de gérer le chagrin dû à la perte des jumelles. Moi, taiseux, noyant ma douleur dans le silence et l'alcool. Elle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

– Même avec l'aide d'un bon avocat, vous ne sortiriez pas innocent à nos yeux, père, gronda Mycroft. Ce que vous avez osé leur faire, à mère et à Sherlock…

– Je ne cherche pas des excuses, fit Siger en haussant la voix et en tapant le bout de sa canne au sol. J'énonce les faits, c'est tout. Le naufrage de notre vie commune est parti de là, de notre différence dans le chagrin, de ce que votre mère aurait voulu que je fasse, mais dont j'étais bien incapable de faire : pleurer avec elle. Un homme n'affiche pas ses sentiments et c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. C'était impossible.

– Si vous en étiez resté là, tout aurait été mieux, déclarai-je froidement en croisant les bras. Au lieu de ça…

– Tu n'es pas marié, Sherlock, et tu n'as pas d'enfants, me rétorqua mon père avec un sourire moqueur, tout en retirant son chapeau qu'il lança en direction de la chaise. Donc, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. Pour ce qui est de montrer vos sentiments, mes fils, vous êtes pareil que moi. Rien ne transperce. Un étranger pourrait même penser que vous êtes calmes, tous les deux, hors il n'en est rien. Mais tout comme moi, vous vous maîtrisez et ne laissez rien transparaître.

– Il est des actes que je n'accomplirai jamais et que je ne cautionnerai en aucun cas, père, fis-je encore plus froidement que tout à l'heure. C'est abject. Vous avez détruit mère et tout le reste.

– Je ne t'ai pas détruit, mon fils, se défendit mon père. Tu as osé me défier et tu es sorti vainqueur. Ce jour là, j'étais fier de toi.

– « Le bien qu'il fit, il le fit mal, et le mal qu'il fit, il le fit bien » lui récitai-je en souvenir de ce que je lui avais dit en partant, après m'être battu avec lui.

– Au moins, tu es un homme, et pas une femmelette qui tremble devant son ombre, se justifia mon père, fier de lui. Enfin, si tu t'étais marié, tu serais encore plus « homme », mais il me semble que les souvenirs sont encore omniprésents dans ton cœur. Ton costume est noir, comme si tu portais encore le deuil. Ton frère, au moins porte un costume gris clair. La preuve que tu es faible et que tu le caches bien, même si certains détails laissent entrevoir ta détresse et ta souffrance. Oublie-là ! Tu méritais mieux que cette foutue catholique qui n'était pas digne de toi.

Mon bras se détendit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour retenir Meredith qui voulait se lancer sur mon père dans le but de le gifler ou pire.

L'arrêtant juste à temps, je l'emprisonnai dans mes bras tandis qu'elle lui hurlait tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui.

– Vous êtes responsable de sa mort ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant pour s'échapper des mon emprise. Vous avez œuvré pour les séparer et elle s'est retrouvée seule. Vous auriez aimé que Sherlock se marie et ait des enfants ? Vous avez raté une belle occasion, vieux salaud !

La suite de sa phrase n'était même pas répétable, hormis dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Cela ne fit aucun effet sur mon père. Du moins pas plus que la piqûre d'un moucheron sur la cuirasse d'un rhinocéros. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est ouvrir son manteau et l'ôter pour le poser sur la patère derrière lui.

– Un regret de plus, soupira mon père. Avec le recul, j'ai sans doute mal agis… Mais si mon fils avait pris ses précautions, il ne l'aurait pas mise enceinte. Là, je ne suis pas responsable. Il n'avait qu'à se retenir ou aller passer sa fièvre du bas-ventre chez des femmes appropriées pour ce genre de débordements. Sans oublier qu'elle a sans doute œuvré pour l'attirer dans son lit et ainsi avoir une emprise sur lui, cette traînée.

Meredith rua pour se libérer de mon emprise mais je ne la lâchai pas, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Mon père n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de Meredith et je n'avais nullement envie qu'il la frappe. C'était à moi de le faire et mes poings me démangeaient, malgré le fait que l'on ne résout rien par la violence.

– Si vous n'aviez pas détruit sa mère, elle l'aurait aimé comme il se devait et il n'aurait pas dû aller chercher l'affection ailleurs, imbécile ! vociféra-t-elle, tandis que mon frère restait impassible.

– Père, vous n'avez aucune excuse, déclarai-je en le regardant méchamment. Vous êtes coupable sur toute la ligne. Veuillez sortir d'ici.

– Tu me mets dehors ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Vous êtes venu ici pour quoi ? Pour parler du passé ? Il est mort, le passé. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de vous voir ou de vous parler. Si vous voulez discuter avec Mycroft, libre à vous. Mais pas chez moi.

– Avant de m'en aller, je vais te donner la raison de ma présence à Londres et chez toi.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son pardessus et sortit une enveloppe qu'il tint entre son index et son majeur pour nous la montrer à tous.

– Ceci est quelque chose que je possède depuis longtemps et que je ne t'ai jamais remis, m'expliqua-t-il. Sue l'enveloppe, il était noté « Pour monsieur Holmes » et la fille à qui on l'avait confié à pensé à moi, et pas à toi…

Le froid s'insinua en moi mais je le chassai. Il était trop tôt, je devais tenir devant mon père et ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de voir qu'il pouvait me faire mal.

Meredith se calma, comprenant de qui venait la lettre.

– Christine l'avait écrite pour toi, mais ayant peur de ne pas…

Notre père avait beau être odieux, il n'osa pas prononcer le mot fatidique.

– Bref, poursuivit-il une fois que sa gêne fut passée, elle l'avait confiée à sa compagne de chambrée, Violet, quelques jours avant de... Pas de chance, celle-ci était malade lorsque tu débarquas chez les sœurs, pour récupérer Christine. Pensant bien faire, Violet l'avait elle-même confiée à une autre pensionnaire. Mais si Violet avait bien compris à _qui_ elle devait remettre cette enveloppe, il n'en fut rien pour l'autre péronnelle qui oublia de te la donner. La dénommé Violet étant toujours alitée lors de ma venue cinq jours plus tard, elle ne su jamais que tu ne l'avais pas reçue. La demeurée me l'a remise à moi, me signalant que c'était pour mon fils… et elle a dit à Violet que le monsieur Holmes l'avait bien eue.

Là, c'était moi qui avais envie de hurler et de me ruer sur lui. Il avait reçu une lettre qui ne lui était pas destinée et il ne me l'avait pas rendue.

Sans montrer mon empressement, je pris l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait. Il l'avait ouverte, on remarquait que le papier était un peu gondolé par la vapeur.

– Puisse-t-elle t'apporter la paix de l'esprit et du cœur, déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Après sa lecture, tu décideras peut-être de prendre une femme et de poursuivre la lignée.

– Honte à vous, cracha Meredith. Vous ne lui avez apportée que dans le but de sauvegarder votre précieuse lignée !

Mon père ne s'en formalisa pas, pour lui, la pérennité de son nom était plus forte que tout le reste.

– Je ne l'ai pas lue à l'époque, se justifia-t-il. Malheureusement, en surveillant mon fils de loin, j'ai appris qu'il n'était toujours pas marié, alors qu'il a tout de même trente-trois ans. La lecture de cette lettre lui apportera du baume et il tournera peut-être la page.

Immobile, les tempes bourdonnantes, je devais mobiliser tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas trembler.

– Trente-trois ans et toujours pas marié, enchaîna mon père en pestant. Ce n'est pas normal, sauf s'il veut finir comme le Christ…

– Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas envie de terminer ma vie sur une croix, comme le Christ, ironisai-je. Sinon, je vous appellerai, père, pour que vous vous teniez à mes côtés.

– Pourquoi ? bougonna-t-il. Tu as déjà ta Marie-Madeleine en la présence de ta prostituée.

Mon bras s'interposa entre mon père et Meredith qui avait de nouveau envie de lui passer le goût du pain.

– Tout simplement parce que le Christ est mort entouré de deux bandits, père, lui répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. A vous tout seul, vous valez bien deux scélérats.

Mycroft avala de travers et me regarda avec effroi. Les poings de mon père se serrèrent, mais il n'osa pas attaquer de cette manière. Il savait pertinemment bien que j'étais plus fort que lui, sans compter qu'il avait vieilli et que sa blessure à la jambe l'avait diminué.

Non, mon père n'allait pas me sauter à la gorge, il aurait perdu le combat, hors, une humiliation lui avait suffit dans sa vie. Lui rabattre le caquet, comme je venais de faire, était un acte plus humiliant pour lui que de se faire mettre au sol par un homme jeune et non handicapé par une jambe.

– J'ai rencontré Patrick, fit soudain mon père pour changer de sujet. Tu te souviens bien de mon palefrenier, n'est-ce pas ?

Je restai silencieux. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que Patrick lui avait confié m'avoir rencontré en Normandie, à la foire aux chevaux et que j'avais acheté deux bêtes à lui.

– Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait reconnu de suite, mais que tu étais sous un faux nom, pour une enquête. Deux choses m'ont surprise : la première, c'était que tu te trouvais accompagné d'une femme. La deuxième, que c'était ton épouse...

Me regardant avec un sourire entendu, je ne lui rendis qu'un regard froid et une attitude distante.

– Patrick s'est vite empressé de m'apprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment ton épouse, mais juste une associé pour ton enquête et qu'elle jouait le rôle de ton épouse. J'espère que tu en as profité tout de même… Fort jolie d'après Patrick. Tu es toujours en contact avec elle ?

– Non, articulai-je.

– Je m'en doutais, proféra mon père en se lamentant. Mais il m'a dit aussi que tu avais acheté deux chevaux car tu en avais besoin pour ton enquête. Le petit-fils de Pharaon et la jument arabe. Excellent choix, même si la jument avait le défaut de ne pas être l'étalon que j'avais commandé et Pharaon III, pas assez fougueux comparé à son illustre aïeul.

Croisant les bras, je ne lui répondis rien avant un petit moment.

– La jument était parfaite, mais tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de te le démontrer, répliquai-je. Elle aurait fait une excellente poulinière. Quand à Pharaon III, il est bien plus calme que son glorieux ancêtre. Tu avais deux magnifiques chevaux et tu t'en es débarrassé.

– Dans le commerce des chevaux, pas de sentimentalisme, me répéta-t-il pour la centième fois. Comme toi dans ta vie professionnelle. J'ajouterais aussi dans ta vie personnelle, puisque tu n'as même pas profité de l'occasion d'avoir une femme dans ton lit.

– Pas de sentimentalisme dans une enquête, rétorquai-je en citant une partie de sa litanie.

Il leva les bras au ciel.

– Je te parlais de prendre du _bon temps_, ahuri.

– On voit où cela t'a mené, de _prendre du bon temps_…

Mon sarcasme fit mouche et il tiqua. Je venais de le toucher là où cela faisait le plus mal : son plus cuisant échec, celui de sa vie, de son mariage. Malgré la présence de Meredith et de Mycroft, nous étions seuls, mon père et moi, à nous livrer au petit jeu de celui qui cèderait devant l'autre.

– Personne ne pourra jamais me reprocher d'avoir accompli un acte aussi odieux que le votre, père, lui rappelai-je froidement pour le mettre par terre et clore ainsi notre duel. Quant bien même vous aviez une autre manière de manifester votre chagrin, vous n'aviez pas à faire subir pareil châtiment à mère. Vous avez bu, allant jusqu'à vous saouler, avez eu un comportement odieux avec elle, lui faisant comprendre que vous la trompiez avec d'autres femmes, lui faisant entendre tout le bon temps que vous passiez en compagnie de ces filles légères, ajoutant de la souffrance inutile à celle qu'elle portait déjà, suite à la mort de ses nouveau-nés. De « incomprise », elle est passée à un statut bien pire : humiliée par son mari, par l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. On est toujours trahi par ceux en qui on place toute sa confiance, c'est bien connu. Mère fut trahie par vous. Ensuite, vous fûtes plus abject que tout, père, lorsque ivre, vous avez forcé la porte de sa chambre… Là, vous êtes descendu plus bas que terre, plus bas que le pire de la fange qui traîne dans certains quartiers de Londres.

La mâchoire de mon père se serra et il ferma les yeux. Mon frère joignit ses mains devant sa bouche, ayant du mal à entendre à nouveau le récit de la chute de ce père qu'il avait adoré, adulé, placé dans sa plus haute estime.

– Vous étiez un homme bien, père, d'après Mycroft, assénai-je en coup de grâce. Il ne vous a pas fallu grand-chose pour choir et que vous finissiez par vous vautrez dans la fange, comme le dernier des derniers. Reprochez-moi ce que vous voulez, cela ne me fait rien du tout. Comparé à vous, père, qui avez osé abuser de votre épouse… Alors que vous lui aviez juré fidélité, confiance, protection,… Vous, un homme de bien, soi-disant, et qui avez maltraité votre cadet. N'avez-vous pas de problème en vous regardant dans la glace ? Cela m'étonne que vous puissiez encore vous raser, tous les matins. Vous êtes un être abject, père. Vous ne méritez même pas que je vous nomme « père ».

Le regard vide, mon père venait d'accuser le coup. Ses épaules, qui s'étaient affaissées, en disait long sur le mal que mon accusation venait de lui faire. Là, je venais de le renier, rien de moins.

Meredith était restée immobile, savourant le fait que mon père venait d'entendre tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui. Pour Mycroft, la douleur ressentie par notre père lui avait fait autant de mal. Il l'avait connu avant, quand il était encore un père et un mari aimant, avant sa chute, avant qu'il n'accomplisse un acte horrible envers notre mère. C'en était d'autant plus difficile pour lui. Il avait aimé notre père avant de le haïr, même si une partie de lui gardait souvenir d'un père tel que j'aurais aimé connaître. Le silence s'installa durant quelques instants, chacun étant plongé dans sa méditation.

Mon frère sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un fiacre s'arrêter devant la maison et des voix bien connues se faire entendre dans le hall. Personne n'avait sonné, madame Hudson avait ouvert la porte de suite. Louis avait dû lui faire signe par la vitre de sa salle à manger ou ma logeuse attendait leur visite. Une surprise pour moi. Au plus mauvais moment.

Les talons d'Hélène avaient claqués sur le carrelage et Elizabeth avait appelé son chien.

Meredith avait tendu l'oreille et, comprenant _qui_ venait d'arriver, elle resta figée, blanchissant à vue d'œil.

– Au revoir, Sherlock, prononça mon père à voix basse, jetant le gant de notre duel. Tu as réussi ta petite carrière, mais ton intérieur est minable. Mycroft a mieux réussi.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot, même si une chose aussi futile que la décoration de mon intérieur.

– Père ! s'écria mon frère, marquant sa désapprobation. Sherlock a parfaitement réussi dans sa vie professionnelle.

– Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire, lui stipulai-je en lui montrant la porte, croisant les doigts qu'Hélène soit prévenue de la présence d'un visiteur et qu'elle attende son départ chez ma logeuse. Mon intérieur est minable pour vous ? Je m'en moque. Votre lieu d'habitation est sans doute mieux, père, mais ce n'est que l'intérieur de votre demeure. L'intérieur de votre âme est aussi noir que le charbon et vous en répondrez un jour, j'espère.

Il encaissa de nouveau la flèche que je venais de planter dans son dos. De toute façon, il l'avait bien cherché ! Je n'espérais qu'une chose, c'est qu'il ne croise pas les nouveaux venus. Le seul problème était que ma logeuse n'avait sans doute pas pu s'empêcher de signaler que Mycroft et Meredith étaient là. Avait-elle constaté l'air de famille entre mon frère et moi et notre père ? Rien n'en était moins sûr.

Mon père enfila son manteau et sortit sur le palier. Lorsqu'il entama péniblement la descente des escaliers, nous sortîmes tous les trois sur le palier pour le regarder partir. Me plaçant contre la rampe à droite, mon frère se positionna contre le mur et Meredith s'intercala entre nous deux. D'un regard glacial, elle mit au défi Mycroft de rouspéter. Étant intelligent, mon aîné s'en garda bien. Lui aussi avait compris que le dernier fiacre avait amené Hélène et les enfants, lui aussi ne voulait pas que notre père croise Hélène.

Malgré l'étoffe qui l'emprisonnait, l'enveloppe me brûlait au travers de la poche intérieure de mon veston tant j'avais hâte d'en lire son contenu. Père m'avait dit que ce serait un baume pour moi. Malgré ses dires, j'avais l'angoisse qu'il ne m'ait joué un bien vilain tour et que la lettre, au lieu de m'apaiser, ne me tourmente un peu plus.

La porte de la cuisine s'entrebâilla et s'ouvrit un peu plus lorsque le jeune chien de Liza sortit pour courir dans le couloir. Mon père venait de descendre la dernière marche quand il vit le chiot courir dans sa direction, tout joyeux.

– Humf, grommela mon père, un chien.

– Viens ici, Sultan, fit la petite voix de ma fille.

Poursuivant son jeune chien, elle couru elle aussi dans le couloir.

« Oh mon dieu, non, pas ça », murmura Meredith dans notre oreille. Et mon sang se figeât dans mes veines.

Mon père fronça ses sourcils broussailleux, ayant reconnu le nom que j'avais donné à mon chien. D'un geste précis, il attrapa l'animal et le tint dans ses bras, sous nos regards muets de stupeur. L'animal jappa de mécontentement.

S'arrêtant net, quand elle découvrit un inconnu dans le couloir, Elizabeth le salua timidement par un « Bonjour, monsieur » avant de récupérer son animal qu'il lui tendit.

– Tiens, ma petite, voici ton chien, fit-il en le posant au sol car il était trop lourd pour qu'Elizabeth le porte.

– Merci, monsieur, remercia-t-elle son grand-père, sans le savoir.

Cela aurait pu en rester là… La petite-fille ignorant que son grand-père était devant elle, et vice-versa. Mais c'était mon père... Et c'était ma fille : douée pour l'observation. Notre père aussi, même s'il ne nous arrivait pas à la cheville de Mycroft et moi.

Physiquement, nous ressemblions à notre père et Liza avait froncé les sourcils en le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre.

– Tiens, donc, murmura mon père. Approche un peu, toi.

Elizabeth, n'avança pas d'un pouce, ne le connaissant pas.

– Siger, fiche la paix à cette enfant ! ordonna Meredith, faisant tressaillir la petite de stupeur.

Et tout s'enchaîna sans que l'on puisse y faire quoique ce soit…

* * *

><p>Oui, vache de couper maintenant...<p> 


	35. Ch 292: Notre père, qui êtes odieux  II

**Chapitre 292 : Notre père, qui êtes odieux – Part II (Le 24 octobre 1889)**

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers Meredith et nous vit tous les trois sur le palier. Souriante, elle nous fit un signe de la main.

– On va arriver, gloussa-t-elle.

A ce moment là, Hélène sortit de la cuisine de ma logeuse, suivie de Louis et tomba nez à nez avec mon père. Ne comprenant pas, elle leva les yeux dans notre direction et fut encore plus surprise de voir nos mines sombres. Elle me dira, plus tard, qu'elle fut surtout étonnée de nous voir tous les trois réunis. Louis, voyant Mycroft, eut un grand sourire. Voyant nos visages fermés, il fronça les sourcils.

– Approche un peu, ma petite, enjoignit mon père à Elizabeth. Tu es toute mignonne, tu sais.

Le ton de sa voix dut lui faire peur car elle recula pour se protéger derrière sa mère. Louis se tenait à côté d'Hélène et se plaça légèrement devant elle.

Voyant que la petite reculait, mon père s'approcha et Louis avança un peu plus, même s'il ne faisait pas le poids.

– Siger, sortez ! fit la voix coupante de Meredith.

– Allez, enjoignit mon père une seconde fois. Montre-moi ta jolie frimousse, toi.

Peine perdue, Liza se replia dans les plis de la robe de sa mère et Hélène s'était raidie en entendant Meredith prononcer le prénom de mon père à voix haute. De toute façon, il n'était pas difficile de déduire que nous étions hostiles à cet homme.

Même Lestrade aurait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce corridor. Trop de détails n'étaient pas à leur place : la présence de Mycroft aux côtés de Meredith était déjà une hérésie en soi. Comprenant que mon père avait envie de vérifier la couleur des yeux de sa fille, Hélène s'interposa entre lui et la petite.

– Monsieur, arrêtez, vous lui faites peur, prononça Hélène avec fermeté.

Louis retira sa sœur en arrière, plus vers la cuisine, en direction de madame Hudson qui était sortie de son antre pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ce maudit couloir.

– Vous êtes bien protecteur, jeune homme, constata mon père, moqueur. Mais je ne vais pas la manger, vous savez. Je voulais juste une confirmation de ce que j'avais aperçu.

Puis, il se pencha et, regardant ma fille, il lui demanda :

– C'est ton grand-frère ?

Ne sachant que répondre, elle se colla un peu plus à sa mère.

– En quelque sorte, monsieur, répondit froidement Hélène.

– Madame sait-elle _qui_ je suis ? lui demanda mon père en continuant de fixer le visage de ma fille, souriant de plus en plus.

– Je l'ai compris assez vite, lui confia-t-elle de manière assez sèche. Laissez ma fille tranquille, monsieur.

Se redressant de toute sa haute stature, mon père sourit. Pas un sourire de bonheur, non, juste un sourire de satisfaction, comme s'il avait constaté que le poulain nouvellement né était bien formé. Sa voix grave tonna dans le modeste corridor de ma logeuse et ses yeux pétillèrent en pensant à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

– Au départ, je pensais que c'était des invités à ta logeuse, Sherlock, mais maintenant sais que ce sont des invités à toi. Vu la manière dont les enfants t'ont souri, on a tout compris.

– La porte est derrière toi, lui précisai-je froidement. Laisse les invités tranquilles, ce sont les miens.

– Oh, je ne risque pas de partir maintenant ! ricana-t-il tout en se frottant les mains. Surtout depuis que j'ai vu la petite. Tes invités sont un peu _les miens_, aussi.

Il avait bien appuyé sur les mots « les miens », sous-entendant qu'ils étaient de sa famille à lui aussi. Mon père n'était pas un idiot, il avait compris beaucoup de choses en découvrant les yeux d'Elizabeth.

– Il me semble que tu m'ais caché certaines choses, Sherlock, rugit-il de sa voix de stentor.

Levant les yeux vers moi, le sourire diabolique, il remarqua que Mycroft ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Elizabeth.

– Mon fils aîné n'était pas plus au courant que moi des frasques de son cadet, ricana mon père. Tu as bien caché ton jeu, Sherlock. Même Mycroft n'en a rien su.

– Votre fils aîné ? répéta à voix haute Elizabeth, tournant son regard vers notre trio, ses yeux me fixant sur moi. Son cadet ? Mais vous êtes qui, monsieur ?

– Ta mère sait _qui_ je suis, rappela mon père en posant son regard acéré sur Hélène.

Elle lui fit un sourire ironique tandis que Louis affichait un air horrifié.

– Ce n'est pas trop compliqué de comprendre, vous avez certaines particularités physiques en commun.

Louis savait qu'il avait mon père face à lui, malgré tout, il s'exclama, tout en faisant un pas en arrière, de plus en plus horrifié :

– C'est ton père, Sherlock ?

– Oui, laissai-je tomber comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille et non de mon paternel.

– Et oui, je suis le père de ces deux garçons qui se trouvent sur le palier, déclara joyeusement mon père, comme si nous étions content de le voir. Sherlock et Mycroft sont mes deux fils.

Elizabeth nous regarda, sans comprendre.

– Ah, c'est bizarre, lâcha-t-elle négligemment en mettant son index en bouche. Monsieur Holmes, il ne nous a jamais parlé de vous. Je pensais que son papa était mort.

Son ancêtre accusa le coup avant de reprendre :

– Tu n'as jamais parlé de moi, Sherlock ? interrogea-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

– Je ne voudrais pas donner des cauchemars à des enfants, rétorquai-je sèchement.

Il me lança un regard noir et je le lui rendis.

– N'exagère pas, Sherlock, me mit-il en garde.

– Malgré mon âge, je fais encore des cauchemars régulièrement en pensant à tout le mal que tu as pu leur faire, à mère et à mon cadet, lui balança sans ménagement Mycroft, mais dans la langue de Goethe, pour ne pas que les enfants comprennent.

Notre père avait appris l'allemand et il comprit très bien la flèche que venait de lui décocher Mycroft, l'air de rien. Une déclaration pareille, venant de son aîné, son préféré, lui donna l'impression de recevoir un trait d'hallebarde dans le cœur. Il avait beau être un Holmes, il eut du mal à cacher la douleur que lui procura cette déclaration.

– Et toi Louis, tu savais pour son papa ? fit soudain la voix de Liza, qui, décidément, ne lâchait rien.

– Pour son frère, oui, je le connaissais, admit-il à sa sœur. Mais pas pour son père, menti-t-il avec aplomb, et j'en fus gré à Louis. J'ai pensé qu'il était mort…

Voulant changer de sujet pour ne pas perdre la face, mon père attaqua sur ce qui était à la portée de ses sarcasmes :

– Dommage que ton premier né n'ait pas été un garçon, cela m'aurait rassuré sur la pérennité de notre nom, se lamenta mon père, mécontent de tout, comme à son habitude et n'hésitant pas à me le faire savoir. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Sherlock !

Hélène, au moment où elle avait déduit que c'était mon père qui se trouvait devant elle, avait posé ses bras sur les deux enfants et, dans un geste protecteur les avait ramené contre elle. Un de chaque côté d'elle, elle n'était pas prête à les lâcher, ses mains les tenant fermement aux épaules.

– Impossible que le garçon blond soit le fils de madame, railla-t-il en s'esclaffant béatement, se moquant bien de la peine qu'il pouvait infliger à Louis. L'âge ne correspond pas. Dans ce cas, madame ne serait plus vraiment une dame… Quoique, si on pense à ce que tu m'as dit dans ton salon et ce que j'ai déduit sur le reste, je ne sais pas si elle peut encore prétendre au titre de « dame ». Surtout que je n'ai jamais vu la publication des bans.

En entendant la dernière saillie de mon père, je la vis se raidir devant l'affront qu'il lui faisait en parlant à mots couverts de sa respectabilité. Sans compter qu'il m'accusait presque d'avoir conçu une fille au lieu d'un garçon.

Mon père n'avait pas changé, il accordait de l'importance à ce qui n'en avait pas vraiment et, au lieu de se réjouir d'être grand-père, me faisait comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fallu que j'aie un garçon, juste pour transmettre le nom.

Quant à Louis, il avait serré les poings et sa mâchoire s'était contractée un peu plus. Dire que pour tenter de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur le père de substitution qu'il avait déjà, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore admis, je lui avais parlé du mien. Et un jour plus tard, il l'avait devant ses yeux. La preuve absolue de sa méchanceté étalée au grand jour.

Maudissant le fait que mon père ait choisi ce jour pour m'apporter ce qui me revenait de droit depuis treize ans et qu'Hélène soit arrivée quelques minutes trop tôt, je décidai de lui répliquer vertement :

– Et vous, père, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? fis-je sur un ton grinçant en descendant de quelques marches. Premièrement, balayez devant votre porte, et pas devant celles des autres. Et puisque nous parlons de porte, la mienne se trouve dans votre dos, franchissez-là et n'y revenez pas.

Le bout de sa canne s'abattit sur le carrelage, menaçant de fendre un carreau.

– Hors de question que je m'en aille ! ricana-t-il, faisant résonner son rire mauvais dans le hall. Il me semble que ton enquête normande ait porté ses fruits, non ? Tu te souviens ? Celle où tu avais croisé la route de Patrick, mon ancien palefrenier. Nous en parlions justement, tout à l'heure et voici que l'on m'apporte une preuve sur un plateau d'argent. Je constate que tu n'as pas oublié de t'amuser, et même plus…

– Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de vous retirer, père ? demanda Mycroft doucement, sur le même ton qu'il usait avec ceux du gouvernement, quand il désirait qu'ils obéissent. N'en avez-vous pas fait assez ?

Posant sa main sur son menton, mon père se le frotta.

– Ce qui m'étonne, ce n'est pas que tu aies enfin réussi à oublier « qui tu sais », fit-il en poursuivant tranquillement son travail de démolition filiale. C'en est même heureux, même si je viens de commettre une erreur en te donnant sa dernière lettre.

Puis, prenant un air contrit, il ajouta :

– Oh, mille excuses, Sherlock, gloussa-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux. Madame n'est peut-être pas au courant de tes frasques d'adolescent… J'espère ne pas avoir lâché le renard au milieu des poules, ou plutôt LA poule au milieu du terrier de renards…

Les mains de Meredith se posèrent sur mes épaules pour tenter de m'apaiser et Mycroft ferma les yeux un bref instant.

– Non, ce qui m'étonne, poursuivit mon père, conscient de ce qu'il faisait, c'est que tu te sois encombré d'un enfant qui ne soit pas le tien. Je n'en vois pas la raison. Si tu veux un fils, fais-en un, au moins, ce sera un Holmes ! Lui, ce ne sera jamais un Holmes. Il ne sera jamais qu'un bâtard indigne de porter mon nom.

Un cri de rage s'échappa de la gorge de Louis et il se rua en avant. Hélène eut juste le temps de l'arrêter.

– Hum, fit mon père, pas impressionné. Mais c'est qu'il se met vite en colère quand on touche son point faible, ce gamin. Débarrasse-t-en, Sherlock, il ne sera qu'une source d'ennui pour toi.

– Ma source d'ennui première et perpétuelle, c'est vous, père, rétorquai-je, tandis que Louis essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Hélène. Louis, laisse tomber, il ne sait faire que le mal et crois-moi, il le fait bien.

Mon père haussa les épaules.

– Endurci ce garçon, Sherlock, il pleurniche de rage. Ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui et tu as récupéré ce chiot sans collier ?

– Mes parents sont morts, espèce de… hurla Louis avant que la main d'Hélène ne se pose sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire une injure devant sa sœur.

– Louis, fit Hélène d'une voix douce, arrête mon grand. Ce monsieur ne jure que par les liens du sang. Hors, tu le sais très bien que ce n'est pas un précepte qui compte dans la vie. Qu'importe le lien du sang quand on possède celui de l'amour ? Il est bien connu qu'une étrangère offre parfois plus d'amour à un enfant que sa propre mère. Nous avons des exemples. Amélia en est un exemple parfait.

Mon père haussa les épaules, signifiant son mépris pour de telles choses.

– Un enfant n'a pas à être aimé, mais dressé, éduqué et endurci, sinon, ce sera une femmelette tremblante.

– Dans mon cœur, Louis est comme mon fils, trancha Hélène, et vous n'avez pas à nous dire ce que nous devons faire.

– Madame aussi, aurait besoin d'un petit dressage, marmonna-t-il assez haut pour que nous l'entendions. Un sérieux dressage.

Je fermai les yeux brièvement afin de contenir ma colère.

– Et tu restes silencieux ? hurla Louis à mon adresse, sans savoir que cela n'apporterait rien de plus que je m'énerve.

– Laisse-le dire ce qu'il veut, lui expliqua Hélène dans le but de l'apaiser. Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il avait tout perdu et que les autres avaient gagné.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une clé s'introduisit dans la serrure et que la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage au comte Trebaldi. Ses yeux eurent vite fait de reconnaître une situation tendue et une atmosphère délétère. Louis s'était calmé un petit peu, mais la rage se lisait toujours sur ses traits, Elizabeth avait reculé vers la cuisine de madame Hudson, présente depuis quelques temps, mais silencieuse, et elle avait pris ma fille dans ses jupes.

Hélène et mon père se toisait en silence, mais un silence hostile.

Même le plus bête des policiers de Scotland Yard aurait compris que tout cela n'était pas une situation détendue. Hors le comte n'était pas un homme bête, je le savais, même si je ne lui aurais pas donné le plaisir de le reconnaître à voix haute, je le pensais. Emporté, soupe au lait, sanguin, mais il était capable de reconnaître une situation à hauts risques.

La main du comte serra plus fort le pommeau de sa cane, même s'il prit une attitude innocente, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Intelligent, l'homme et bon comédien.

– Mes hommages à tout le monde, fit-il en levant son haut-de-forme pour nous saluer, avant de le déposer sur la table, sous la patère, sans quitter sa cane.

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Elizabeth choisi ce moment pour crier :

– Papa ! Le monsieur là, il est pas gentil. Il a traité Louis d'un mot que j'ai pas compris mais ça a mis Louis en colère. Et maman aussi.

Les yeux de mon père s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en entendant la petite appeler l'inconnu « papa » et son regard se tourna vers moi.

– Tiens, donc, cela devient de plus en plus intéressant, Sherlock, minauda-t-il. Moi qui pensais que tu y étais pour quelque chose… Pourtant, la couleur des yeux, elle ne s'invente pas. Alors ?

« C'est une catastrophe » soupira Meredith derrière moi.

– Un vrai diable, l'avocat d'Hélène, pour avoir réussi à cacher un mariage, murmura mon frère avec envie.

– Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda le comte en italien, posant la question à Hélène.

– Rien du tout, répondis-je à la place d'Hélène, et en anglais. Mon père nous quittait justement…

Les yeux du comte marquèrent leur incompréhension durant une seconde, puis, il redevint impassible. En apparence, seulement, parce tous les signes avant-coureur d'une montée d'adrénaline étaient présent. Sa cane passa dans son autre main et il essuya la moiteur de sa main gauche contre son pantalon avant de reprendre la cane dans sa bonne main. Il avait constaté que mon père n'était pas en odeur de sainteté et qu'il était persona non grata au 221b.

– Et bien, Sherlock, jubila mon cher père, aux anges. Cette petite visite fut instructive dans biens des points. Moi qui pensais que tu avais tourné la page, je constate que non. Aurais-tu fait comme le coucou et pondu tes œufs dans un autre nid ?

Un grand silence accueillit sa remarque.

– Diablement instructive, cette petite visite, Sherlock, s'amusa mon père, voyant que nous ne réagissions pas. La fille est à toi, mais elle ne porte pas notre nom ?

– Madame Hudson, emmenez la petite au fin fond de votre cuisine, ordonnai-je fermement. Louis, accompagne-les.

Ce dernier se rétracta.

– Mais… Non, je reste ici !

– Et en plus le bâtard se permet de ne pas obéir ? s'offusqua mon père.

– Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? rugit le comte, agrippant mon père par le devant de son manteau, le surprenant vraiment. Cet enfant n'est pas un _bastardo_, il est tout simplement orphelin !

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de Louis et madame Hudson battit en retraite dans sa cuisine avec Elizabeth.

– De toute façon, j'aime mieux être orphelin que d'avoir un père tel que cet homme, lança-t-il tranquillement. Il ne mérite même pas de porter le nom de « père ».

– Toi, je vais te faire passer le goût du pain, vociféra mon père en se dégageant de la poigne du comte et en voulant s'avancer vers Louis.

– NON ! firent toutes nos voix à l'unisson.

J'avais descendu le restant des marches et mes deux autres compagnons se trouvaient au milieu de l'escalier. Hélène avait ramené Louis derrière elle et le comte n'avait mis qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'arrêter mon père et de le plaquer contre le mur, avec violence.

– Celui qui touchera un cheveu de mes enfants le regrettera amèrement, le menaça Trebaldi.

– Ce ne sont même pas les vôtres, lui répliqua mon père, dos au mur. Lâchez-moi, vous ne faites pas le poids !

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'Italien.

– J'ai fait la marine, monsieur, alors, les bagarres, je sais ce que c'est, ayant participé à bon nombre d'entre elles. Sur les navires, il faut savoir de battre et se défendre, sinon, vous êtes mort.

Et pour lui prouver ses dires, il souleva mon père du sol.

– C'est plus fort que vous, père, fis-je avec aigreur. Il faut toujours que vous fassiez le mal partout où vous mettez les pieds. Sur la demi-heure que vous avez passée ici, vous avez cherchez noise à tout le monde.

– Mon parrain dit toujours que ce sont ceux qui sont malheureux qui cherchent misère aux autres, parce qu'ils sont jaloux du bonheur des autres, philosopha Louis. Vu comment ton père se comporte, Sherlock, il doit avoir une vie misérable, faites de regrets et de remords, mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Alors, pour se sentir mieux, il passe sa rage sur les autres, les piétinants pour mieux s'élever.

– Tes parents ont dû se suicider quand ils ont compris qu'ils avaient donné vie à un enfant tel que toi, aboya mon père, tout en s'étranglant à cause de ses pieds qui ne touchaient plus le sol.

Cela alla très vite, Louis eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche de fureur. L'Italien sortit son couteau de sa poche et la lame se trouva sous la gorge de mon père avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf ». Toujours aussi prompt à manier le couteau – avec une lame acérée comme un scalpel – le méditerranéen entailla même la gorge de mon cher père car nous vîmes le sang couler.

– Tiens, s'amusa le comte, bizarrement, vos fils ne m'ont pas hurlé d'arrêter. Pourtant, vous avez mon couteau sous la gorge…et le sang qui s'échappe de votre veine. Les anciens auraient dit que vos mauvaises humeurs s'écouleraient avec le fluide vital.

Dans ses petits souliers, mon père ne répondit pas. La poigne du comte était ferme, j'en savais quelque chose. Son impulsivité n'était plus à prouver et mon père l'avait bien cherché en s'attaquant à Louis. Les yeux gris acier se posèrent sur Mycroft, lui demandant silencieusement d'intervenir.

– Père, je ne cautionne aucun de vos propos, soupira Mycroft en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous vous êtes attaqué à des personnes que j'estime beaucoup et ce que vous avez dit à Louis dépasse l'entendement. Cet enfant à la chance d'être tombé sur une personne qui l'aime beaucoup et qui lui donne de l'amour, comme une véritable mère. Le petit a raison, vous devez être bien aigri pour être aussi cassant avec les gens. D'autres enfants n'ont rien reçu de leur mère, pourtant, ils ne s'en prennent pas à Louis sous prétexte que lui en reçoit (Mycroft parlait de moi). Je sais ce que vous vous reprochez, père, et je comprends que vous ne puissiez trouver le repos, avec pareils péchés sur la conscience, mais les autres n'y sont pour rien. Vous les avez commis seuls.

– Bon sang, Sherlock a un enfant qui ne porte même pas notre nom ! rugit mon père, parlant d'un tout autre sujet, le précédent étant trop délicat, vu qu'il était coupable.

En s'attaquant au fait qu'Elizabeth ne portait pas mon nom, il revenait avec un sujet qui me concernait moi et non lui. Ecraser les autres, leur faire des reproches, chercher le point faible et torturer avec une qu'il était trouvé, tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Mon père avait toujours été fort pour ce genre de jeu sadique.

Malheureusement pour lui, je m'étais blindé et je ne me laisserais pas mettre à terre par lui. Cette époque là était révolue et je comptais le battre avec des mots et plus avec mes poings.

– Le vôtre est entaché, père, répliquai-je avec cynisme, vous l'avez rendu mauvais suite à vos exactions. Cette petite fille grandit dans une bonne famille. Je suis heureux qu'elle ne porte pas le même nom de famille que vous, père !

– Cela ne te fait rien que la mère de l'enfant, autrement dit la femme que tu as emmenée en Normandie – parce que je sais que c'est elle – soit l'épouse d'un autre ? m'interrogea avec hargne mon père. Qu'elle partage la couche d'un autre homme ? Aurais-tu bâclé le travail, Sherlock, qu'elle est partie avec un autre ?

– C'était un accident de parcours, une erreur de jeunesse, lui révéla Hélène, avec autant de froideur que je savais en mettre dans certaines de mes piques. Un moment d'égarement entre Sherlock et moi… Alessandro est l'homme que j'aime et c'est pour cela que je l'ai épousé. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte. Ensuite, il était trop tard. Notre fille est née et elle porte le nom de mon mari. Sherlock n'est que son parrain.

Le regard que lui lança mon père était glacé.

– Moi, déclara soudainement Louis, si j'avais un père comme vous, je me serais suicidé depuis longtemps. Ou mieux, je l'aurais tué, lui.

– Il a la langue trop bien pendue, ce gamin, maugréa mon père.

– N'est-ce pas vous qui me parliez qu'il fallait endurcir les enfants pour en faire des hommes et non des femmelettes, père ? insinuai-je doucement.

– Lui, c'est à coup de ceinture qu'il faudrait l'éduquer et lui apprendre qu'il n'a pas à répondre, nous stipula mon père avec agressivité, se débattant, mais la poigne du comte le maintenait toujours fermement. Quant à toi, Sherlock, tu as sans doute eu raison de confier l'éducation de ta fille à un autre homme. N'importe lequel faisant l'affaire puisque toi, tu en es incapable, quelle que soit l'époque…

Il termina sa réplique par un petit rire sarcastique.

Le comte reposa mon père au sol et s'écarta rapidement de lui. Ayant peur de se trouver dans le chemin de mon poing, il avait pris les devants en entendant l'accusation de mon père, pensant que j'aurais envie de me jeter dessus et de le frapper.

Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. A quoi bon ? Je n'avais pas été capable de les protéger, mais mon père avait les mains plus sales que les miennes. C'est lui qui était responsable de tout ce gâchis, même si j'avais la mienne. A la différence de lui, moi, je m'en voulais, lui donnait l'impression de n'avoir ni remords ni regrets. Du moins, il ne les laissait pas transparaître.

Il voulait me blesser, mais pour moi, il ne fit que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le mépris que j'avais pour lui.

Alors, à quoi bon le frapper ?

Meredith le fit à ma place et la gifle retentissante qu'elle donna à mon père lui laissa une trace rouge vif sur la joue.

– C'est vous qui les avez tué, hurla-t-elle. Si vous leur aviez fichu la paix, ils seraient toujours en vie. Vous êtes coupable, c'est bien pire qu'incapable.

Rugissant devant l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire, il s'avança vers elle et elle eut juste le temps de se protéger derrière moi. Ma main bloqua mon père au niveau de son torse.

– Non, vous ne la toucherez pas, lui intimai-je l'ordre d'une voix froide. Vous l'avez cherché, vous l'avez trouvé. Si vous me pensez incapable d'élever un enfant, libre à vous de le croire, déclarai-je en soupirant, comme si je m'accusais avant de faire des révélations fracassantes. Mais sachez que mon incapacité est bien pire que vous ne le pensez : je suis aussi incapable de leur faire du mal, de les frapper ou de les brimer. Pire qu'un incapable tel que moi, c'est difficile de faire. Oui, je suis le plus grand des incapables en matière de sévices, vous avez mis le doigt sur mon incompétence. Maintenant, veuillez sortir de chez moi, père, vous en avez fait assez.

Hébété, mon père recula dos au mur et s'y appuya. Sortant un mouchoir, il essuya le sang qui maculait son cou.

– Votre mère avait tort, fit-il piteusement, contrastant violemment avec son comportement antérieur. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait faire de moi un homme bon, différent de mon père, qui, comme tu le sais, était brutal. Elle disait qu'un enfant maltraité ne reproduirait jamais ce genre de comportement sur ses propres enfants. Je l'ai cru. Normal, je l'aimais et tout me semblait possible. Durant des années, je me suis bien comporté, aussi bien avec votre mère qu'avec toi, Mycroft. Tout a basculé lors de la perte cumulée de plusieurs enfants, avant ta naissance, Sherlock, comme tu le sais. Le mur solide que nous avions construit, votre mère et moi, s'est effrité et au lieu de le consolider, j'ai enlevé pierre par pierre. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai détruit moi-même tout ce que j'avais eu si difficile à construire. Je fus mon pire ennemi, aidé par l'alcool et pas l'incapacité à comprendre que votre mère souffrait. Je fus le maître d'œuvre de ma propre déchéance. En y repensant, je me dis que je fus le plus grand imbécile que la terre ait portée. J'ai détruit votre mère, détruit mes enfants, ma vie, mon mariage, ma respectabilité, mon âme… Pourtant, dieu sait que je l'aimais, votre mère et que je n'aurais jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Et puis,…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il fut incapable d'ajouter un mot. Soupirant, il passa sa main sur son visage.

– J'avais tout dans les mains, je pouvais être heureux, mais non… Une capacité à l'autodestruction, voilà ce dont nous avons hérité de nos ancêtres, mes enfants. J'ai vu mon père détruire tout, le père de mon père avait fait pareil, brutalisant ses enfants, lui aussi, sans parler de son épouse. Tu as mis fin à cette spirale infernale, Sherlock. Mais à quel prix…

Le regard de mon père était empreint de tristesse, ce que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Plus aucune trace d'agressivité, disparu, son orgueil.

– Il est hors de question que des enfants innocents deviennent un objet de chantage ou de pression pour les scélérats en tout genre, formulai-je, encore sous le coup de la confession de mon père. C'est pour les protéger que je garde le secret. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'un petit peu trop de monde est au courant. Beaucoup trop de monde !

– Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Sherlock, fit Meredith, outrée que je puisse penser qu'elle me trahirait. Jamais je ne trahirai ton secret.

– Quelle est ta résistance à la douleur, ma chère ? lui demandai-je abruptement, même si je n'étais pas en colère sur elle.

– Quoi ?

– A partir de quel seuil de douleur commenceras-tu à parler ? répétai-je sèchement.

Elle eut l'intelligence de ne pas me répondre, accusant le coup. Il y a des choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensée et auxquelles elle n'aurait pas assez de résistance.

– Les as-tu confié à un autre homme pour les protéger des criminels ou parce que tu avais peur qu'un jour il ne faille les protéger de toi-même ? me demanda mon père, sans ironie aucune dans la voix. As-tu eu peur que, un jour, tu fasses ce que j'avais moi-même juré de ne jamais faire à mes enfants ?

– Non, ce n'est pas pour les protéger de moi-même, mais de ma profession et de certains qui pourraient me vouloir du mal, déclarai-je parce que c'était la pure vérité et que je ne saurais jamais brutaliser un enfant.

Louis avait reçu une fessée, il y quatre ans, mais il l'avait mérité après la frayeur qu'il m'avait faite. Je n'avais pris aucun plaisir à lui faire mal. Mon père ressentait du plaisir en brimant ou en brutalisant les autres, surtout les plus faibles. Je ressentais du mépris pour les esprits les plus lents, mais je ne frappais pas.

Mon père soupira une nouvelle fois, mais de soulagement, cette fois.

– Continue d'être un incapable, mon fils, ajouta-t-il la gorge serrée. Surtout reste incapable, fais-moi ce plaisir. Moi, je ne suis capable que de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. La preuve, en venant ici, je n'avais pas l'intention d'être désagréable. Puis, j'ai vu Meredith et tout à commencé à partir de ma réplique cinglante qu'elle ne méritait pas. C'est comme si j'avais un démon dans la tête qui me soufflait de poursuivre la destruction des gens autour de moi. Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais incapable de frapper un enfant, ce fut l'équivalent d'une gifle, plus forte que celle que j'avais reçue. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux et le démon s'est retiré.

– Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ? fit Meredith, agressive.

– Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, parce que je ne reviendrai plus ici. Plus jamais. J'ai fait assez de mal ainsi. Ma punition sera de ne pas voir grandir ma petite-fille. J'aurais trop peur de lui faire du mal. Donnez-moi juste de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, les enfants.

Il posa son chapeau sur la tête et Meredith l'apostropha une nouvelle fois :

– Et c'est tout ?

Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules devant son incapacité à implorer son pardon.

– Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus ? répondit-il sans agressivité, mais avec la voix lasse. Que je ne le voulais pas ? Je mentirais. Que je regrette ? Le mal est fait, le regretter ensuite ne sert plus à rien, j'en ai trop fait. Mon âme est noire et je dois vivre avec. Vous demander pardon ? Vous ne me le donneriez pas, et je ne peux vous en blâmer. Par mon comportement, j'ai envoyé une jeune personne à la mort, et vous dire que ce n'était pas le but ne changera rien. J'assumerai jusqu'à ma mort, et si Sherlock vient cracher sur ma tombe, il aura bien raison. Je vous autorise à faire pareil, Meredith.

– Vous êtes vivant, vous, pas eux, lui lança-t-elle avec des larmes dans la voix. Ils avaient la vie devant eux.

– Me donner la mort ne les fera pas revenir, malheureusement, se défendit mon père. Peut-être veut-on que je porte le poids de mes péchés.

– Vous ne vous êtes jamais amendé, Siger, et vous avez accusé Sherlock d'être le responsable de tout ce gâchis. Vous avez pourri nos vies !

– Odieux je suis, odieux je resterai, déclara mon père. Tourmenter les autres est plus facile que de s'introspecter soi-même. En accusant Sherlock, en l'agressant, je m'exonère de mes fautes.

– Jaloux de sa réussite ? persifla Meredith.

Il acquiesça.

– Oui, mais heureux qu'il s'en soit sorti et qu'il n'ait pas suivi mes traces. Heureux de savoir qu'il a des amis qui ont veillé sur lui et qui veillent toujours. Votre mère avait raison en disant que la bourgeoisie était gangrénée de tout part alors qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de gens bien dans le peuple, même dans les taudis.

– Il n'y a que ma condition sociale qui soit plus basse que la vôtre, Siger, répliqua-t-elle. Pour tout le reste, je vous surclasse.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent en signe d'accord et il baissa la tête. Levant la main, il nous dit :

– Adieu, tout le monde, je m'en vais. Oublie mes paroles, mon garçon, elles n'étaient que le reflet de mon mauvais caractère. Puisse ce que je t'ai donné t'apporter du réconfort. Sinon, je suis disponible si tu veux parler avec moi. Je rangerai mon agressivité ailleurs. Mes excuses à tout le monde pour les paroles blessantes que j'ai prononcé. Oubliez le vieil ours aigri que je suis devenu. Quant à toi, jeune garçon impertinent, tu as beaucoup de chance. Ce ne sont pas tes parents véritables, mais ils te défendent becs et ongles.

La porte se ferma sur mon père, nous laissant tous abasourdis.

– Dieu du ciel, quelle journée, soupira Meredith. Il était sérieux, dans sa confession ?

– Oui, répondis-je. Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans en deux secondes.

Vidé, nauséeux, je tournai les talons et commençai à gravir les marches. Une lettre me brûlait la peau et je n'avais qu'une envie, la lire pour enfin savoir.

– Sherlock ? me demanda Hélène, inquiète de mon état.

– Il est parti, le méchant monsieur ? demanda Elizabeth qui sortit de la cuisine en trottinant avec son chien à ses côtés. On peut aller chez toi ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, je montai les marches, comme si j'avais un poids à chaque pied. J'entendis les petits pas d'Elizabeth gravir les marches derrière moi, suivie de Louis et du chien qui peinait à cause des marches.

Poussant la porte de mon meublé, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Les enfants et Hélène m'avaient suivi dans mon meublé.

– Sherlock ? fit de nouveau Hélène. Tout va bien ?

– Laissez-moi seul, leur demandai-je.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'affalai sur le sol, contre mon lit, tournant délibérément le dos à la porte.

Extrayant l'enveloppe de ma poche, je sentis mes tripes se nouer.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Elizabeth y pénétra en courant.

– Je viens te faire un gros câlin, me dit-elle en me souriant.

– Non, Liza, je veux être seul.

– Liza, viens ici, fit la voix de son frère. Laisse-le tout seul.

– Non, je veux lui faire un câlin parce qu'il est triste.

– DEHORS ! hurlai-je.

Ma fille me regarda, décontenancée, puis elle pleura. Louis la pris dans ses bras, difficilement, et il la porta dehors.

Je n'avais pas voulu être cassant avec elle, mais la tension ressentie depuis l'arrivée de mon père m'avait mis les nerfs à vifs, sans compter que je voulais lire cette lettre à tout prix. Sans témoin de ma détresse et de mon chagrin si la lettre était un pamphlet d'accusation dans lequel Christine avait noté toutes mes erreurs ou ses ressentiments à mon égard.

Ouvrant l'enveloppe, je reconnu l'écriture de Christine. L'encre avait un peu pâlit, mais c'était la sienne, incontestablement. Tout avait été rédigé en français.

« _Sherlock, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que soit je ne suis plus de ce monde, soit que je suis toujours là, nous sommes marié et tu viens de fouiller dans mes affaires, ce que je t'interdis, espèce de salopard. Soit tu es un vieux croulant et le notaire t'a donné cette lettre avec les biens que je te laissais en héritage. Alors j'espère que nous avons été heureux et que nos enfants nous ont fait de beaux petits enfants…_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te dire que j'ai peur. D'ici quelques jours, j'aurai accouché, si tout va bien. Malgré tout, j'ai une peur bleue…_ ».

Ne sachant pas ce que j'allais trouver sur sa lettre, je respirai un grand coup. Malgré tout, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

* * *

><p><strong>Quoi ? Comment ça je suis sadique ? Mais non !<strong>


	36. Ch 293:Mycroft et ses petites déductions

**Chapitre 293 : Mycroft Holmes et ses petites déductions... (Le 24 octobre 1889)**

**POV narrateur :**

Louis posa sa sœur au sol et la poussa en direction du canapé. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes depuis qu'elle s'était fait rabrouer sauvagement.

– Pourquoi il me chasse ? Je voulais juste lui faire un câlin, moi.

– Liza, Sherlock a bien précisé qu'il voulait être seul et qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, tenta de lui expliquer son frère. Hors, c'est précisément ce que tu n'as pas fait.

Sa mère se pencha vers elle et lui essuya ses joues, tandis que le jeune chien jappait à côté de sa petite maîtresse. Elizabeth se pencha et le caressa sur son dos.

– Ma puce, la réprimanda sa mère, quand Sherlock demande à être seul, tu dois obéir. Ce que tu n'as pas fait, une fois de plus.

– Quand papa il est pas en forme, je lui fais un gros câlin et il ne me chasse pas, précisa-t-elle en essuyant elle-même ses larmes.

Soupirant parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle mouche avait piqué Sherlock, Hélène tenta d'apaiser sa fille qui ne comprenait pas toujours le caractère spécial du détective. Entre un homme qui témoignait toujours son affection à la petite et l'autre, beaucoup plus froid, qui cachait ses sentiments, l'enfant se trouvait perdue. Ce qui fonctionnait avec le premier était inopérant sur le second, même si Sherlock faisait en sorte de ne pas être distant avec la petite.

– Sherlock n'est pas comme Alessandro, ma chérie, la consola-t-elle en lui frottant le dos. Ne confonds pas les deux. Et n'oublies pas que tu dois obéir. Il avait demandé à être seul. Un jour, toi aussi tu voudras que l'on te laisse tranquille dans ta chambre et tu seras mécontente si on ne t'écoute pas.

Pas convaincue pour deux sous, Elizabeth renifla et marmonna qu'elle ne voulait que lui prouver son affection au moyen d'un gros câlin. Avisant que son père était entré dans le meublé à la suite du gros monsieur, elle couru vers lui pour se jeter dans ses jambes.

– Il m'a crié dessus et m'a mis à la porte ! pleurnicha-t-elle en serrant les jambes de son père très fort.

– On n'entre jamais dans la chambre des autres sans y avoir été invitée, ma puce, lui rappela son père, sans entrer dans son jeu. Là, monsieur Holmes avait été clair : il voulait être seul. Tout le monde l'a entendu et toi, tu as désobéi une fois de plus.

– Tu es fâché sur moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

– La prochaine fois que l'on te dit quelque chose, écoute et obéi, la gronda son père. On n'entre pas dans la chambre des gens sans y avoir été invitée !

Le comte ne savait pourquoi l'Anglais désirait être seul, mais vu sa rencontre houleuse avec le père, il pouvait comprendre qu'il ait les nerfs à fleur de peau. De toute façon, les règles étaient strictes en matière de chambre et Liza savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y entrer sans autorisation. D'ailleurs, ils la fermaient toujours à clé pour la nuit afin d'éviter que l'un des enfants ne surprenne le comte avec Lorenzo, ce qui aurait eut des conséquences fâcheuses.

Soulevant sa fille dans ses bras, il l'emmena vers le canapé, suivi du chien.

– Par contre, moi je ne suis pas contre un gros câlin… Il paraît que tu en as en réserve ?

La petite se blottit dans ses bras et son père la berça sous le regard bienveillant de Mycroft.

– Il était méchant le vieux monsieur, déclara l'enfant tandis que son père lui caressait les cheveux. Il dit des méchantes choses à Louis. Je l'aime pas !

– Rassure-toi, tu ne le reverras pas, ma puce, la rassura son père. Et puis, ton frère sait se défendre.

Ayant envie de se faire dorloter aussi, le jeune chien posa ses deux pattes avant sur le rebord du fauteuil dans le but de se hisser dessus mais le comte le repoussa. Dépité, il se roula en boule à ses pieds, soupirant à fendre l'âme.

L'enfant posa son index devant ses lèvres, réfléchissant et hésitant à parler. Puis, elle se lança dans sa théorie qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir.

– Oui, mais si le vieux monsieur très méchant c'est le papa de Sherlock, alors, c'est un peu mon grand-père à moi, non ? interrogea-t-elle le comte d'un regard.

Cherchant du regard une réponse du côté de son épouse, le comte ne trouva qu'un regard meurtri, Hélène n'ayant rien d'autre à lui proposer que la vérité. Cette dernière aurait mieux aimé que sa fille ne fasse pas le lien entre elle et le père de Sherlock. Trop tard, le mal était fait.

– Je vais monter du café et du thé, proposa Meredith en s'esquivant rapidement. Et de l'alcool pour ceux qui le veulent.

Sa dernière phrase fut criée alors qu'elle descendait déjà les marches, fuyant la pièce pour laisser les autres seuls.

– Bonne idée, soupira Hélène. Excellente idée, même. Il faudra beaucoup d'alcool pour oublier.

Puis, se tournant vers Louis, elle lui frotta le dos.

– Comment te sens-tu, mon bonhomme ? demanda-t-elle au garçon qui avait l'air tout chamboulé.

– Un peu secoué, je dois dire…

Le regard un peu vide, Louis ressemblait plus à un garçon dont l'esprit l'aurait déserté subitement, le laissant telle une coquille vide.

– Il n'a pas été tendre avec toi, mais ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'il t'a dit, l'encouragea Hélène.

Le blondinet enleva sa veste, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de la jeter en l'air. Obligé de porter un costume, il détestait cela. Ce fut Hélène qui la lui prit des mains.

Ravalant sa déception et son chagrin, il parvint à articuler, non sans mal :

– Je ne devrais pas tenir compte des paroles méchantes qu'il m'a dites, mais ça m'a fait mal… En plus, ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est que Sherlock ne m'ait pas défendu beaucoup. Il est resté silencieux…

– Il a eu bien raison ! s'exclama Hélène en l'agrippant par les épaules. Tu as tenu tête à son père tout seul et de façon magistrale, mon garçon. Tes réponses ont fait mouche parce qu'elles l'ont blessées au plus profond de lui-même. Je suis fière de toi, Louis.

Et elle l'embrassa sur les cheveux en le serrant contre elle, sans qu'il réagisse.

– Son père me dit des horreurs et Sherlock reste muet, répéta-t-il, hébété. J'ai onze ans et j'ai dû affronter son père tout seul… Me défendre moi-même. Si je n'avais pas eu les réponses à ses insultes, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour moi.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Hélène compris le silence de Sherlock et tenta de le faire accepter à Louis. Cela allait mieux entre Louis et Alessandro, ce n'était pas pour briser les relations avec l'autre côté de la Manche.

– Louis, il a eu raison de ne pas te défendre, lui expliqua-t-elle avec douceur. De toute façon, les insultes de Siger ne doivent pas t'atteindre, il ne te connaît pas. De plus, en te défendant seul, tu as gagné sur lui.

– Il s'est avancé pour me frapper et Sherlock n'a pas bougé ! s'écria le garçon, encore sous le choc que celui qu'il appréciait plus que tout, n'ait pas levé le petit doigt.

– Ce n'était pas à lui de te défendre, Louis, essaya-t-elle de lui faire comprendre. N'oublie pas que Sherlock s'est élancé dans les escaliers, mais il était trop loin. Il a crié « non », comme nous tous. Mais une autre personne était tout à fait capable de l'empêcher de te frapper, et cette personne l'a fait ! Sherlock savait pertinemment bien qu'Alessandro te défendrait. C'était à lui de le faire, pas à un autre. Sa respectabilité de père de famille aurait été mise à mal, si un autre était intervenu avant lui.

Tournant sa tête vers le canapé, Louis regarda Alessandro avec un air bête.

– Sherlock a bien négocié parce qu'il savait qu'Alessandro te défendrait par rapport à son père, ajouta Hélène. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'a pas eu le choix, il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Ce n'était pas à Sherlock d'intervenir mais à ton beau-père. Si Sherlock était intervenu, il aurait ajouté de l'eau au moulin de son père et ce dernier aurait eu plus de matière à lui reprocher.

Voyant qu'on l'observait, le comte fit un petit signe de la main à son épouse et à Louis. Ce dernier se rendit compte que c'était Alessandro qui avait empêché Siger Holmes de s'en prendre à lui, lui qui l'avait défendu.

Il se remémora la scène et se souvint que Sherlock avait crié, comme tous les autres, sans compter qu'il avait descendu l'escalier. Mais Alessandro était le plus proche et, son sang n'avait qu'un tour, empoignant le père de Sherlock par le col, il l'avait menacé. De plus, il avait sorti le couteau quand le père de Sherlock l'avait traité de bâtard.

Un discret coup de coude d'Hélène le fit redescendre sur terre.

– Merci, Alessandro, murmura l'enfant, avec un sourire.

– Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à mes enfants, répliqua le comte fermement. L'Anglais est un homme intelligent, il savait que _jamais_ je ne laisserais son père porter la main sur ma famille.

– Il a tout de même défendu tante Meredith… stipula le garçon blond.

– Elle n'avait personne pour la défendre, elle, tout le contraire de vous, déclara Alessandro. Si je n'avais pas été là, jamais il n'aurait laissé son père vous toucher.

– Tu comprends, Louis ? demanda Hélène en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il acquiesça.

Avisant soudain que Mycroft se tenait au centre de la pièce, Hélène se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas salué. Au moment où elle allait le faire, il la devança.

– Je manque à tous mes égards. Bonjour, Hélène, fit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, tout sourire, prenant une main dans la sienne. Ou plutôt, madame la comtesse.

Se baissant, il lui fit le baisemain.

– Mon prénom suffira, Mycroft. Bonjour à vous. Je suis désolée, avec toute cette agitation, j'avais totalement oublié de vous saluer.

Il l'étreignit avec force et la serra dans ses bras. Ensuite, se tournant vers Louis, il le souleva de terre, voulant le faire tournoyer dans les airs. Mycroft le reposa bien vite au sol, sous prétexte que le blondinet avait pris du poids, et il leur dit :

– Vous m'avez manqué, vous deux. Surtout toi, garnement ! J'aurais aimé que nos retrouvailles se passent d'une autre manière. Je m'excuse pour les écarts de mon père.

– Ce n'est rien, soupira Hélène. Le mal a été fait à un autre.

Son regard se porta vers la porte de la chambre fermée de Sherlock, se demandant ce qu'il ressassait. Son père l'avait attaqué de manière fourbe, frappant là où cela le plus mal : dans la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait suite à la mort de Christine et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Son père avait moins de remords que lui… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur avoue qu'il s'en voulait tout de même. Ses excuses et se confession étaient de toute façon arrivée trop tard. Le mal était fait et Sherlock ne voulait voir personne.

La voix de Mycroft la tira de ses pensées.

– Je constate qu'il y a eu du changement depuis la dernière fois…

Le frère de Sherlock regardait Elizabeth, toujours blottie dans les bras de son père. Hélène sourit.

– Vous avez une nièce, Mycroft, déclara-t-elle.

– Adorable, mais caractère bien trempé, non ? gloussa le grand homme.

– La fille de son père, lui rétorqua Hélène en regardant tendrement sa fille.

Se tournant vers elle, Mycroft sourit :

– Sherlock n'est pas adorable…

Le regard d'Hélène se fit rêveur.

– Tout dépend… Mycroft, je vous présente ma fille, Elizabeth, ainsi que mon époux, le comte Alessandro Trebaldi. Je ferai l'impasse sur tous ses titres.

Entendant son épouse parler de lui, le comte se leva et se dirigea vers le frère aîné, Elizabeth agrippée à son cou.

– Les présentations ont été faites dans le corridor, lui assura Mycroft. Vous étiez tous monté, sauf votre mari et Meredith. Il m'a salué et nous nous sommes présentés. Par contre, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire plus connaissance avec ce petit bout.

Du bout de son index, il lui chatouilla le menton.

– Vous êtes le frère de Sherlock ? demanda l'enfant.

– Oui, je suis son grand frère, fit Mycroft en lui serrant la petite main.

Puis, écartant ses bras, il lui demanda :

– Tu veux venir dans mes bras ?

Hésitante, Liza regarda son père qui lui fit un signe de tête. Alors, elle lâcha le cou de son Italien de père pour passer dans ceux de Mycroft.

– Allez, fais-moi le plaisir de m'embrasser sur la joue, l'enjoignis Mycroft.

– Liza, Mycroft est ton oncle…

– Ma famille s'est agrandie, aujourd'hui, constata l'enfant en se grattant le haut du crâne. Mais mon grand-père, il n'est pas gentil, je ne veux pas le voir. Je peux retourner dans les bras de mon papa ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Presque à regret, Mycroft tendit l'enfant à Alessandro.

– Pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne, Hélène ? lui demanda Mycroft. Au sujet de…

D'un regard, il désigna l'enfant.

– Comment ? s'étonna Hélène en le regardant avec un air interrogatif. Vu votre réponse au télégramme de Sherlock, je croyais que vous saviez déjà tout.

– Simples déductions, ma chère, précisa Mycroft en se frottant les mains. Malheureusement, je me pose encore quelques questions.

– Vous n'aviez qu'un télégramme dans lequel votre frère vous demandait de venir sans faute pour demain… Pourtant, vous _saviez_ pour Elizabeth ! Vous avez répondu : « Me demandai quand tu allais te décider à me l'annoncer – Que lui offrir ? ».

Mycroft jeta un regard vers les enfants et hésita à répondre.

– Louis, fit-il en se tournant vers le garçon qui jouait avec le chien, je te charge de surveiller ta sœur et de faire en sorte que sa curiosité et elle restent à une bonne distance de l'ancienne chambre du docteur Watson.

– Pourquoi ? s'interrogea le blondinet, laissant sa main en suspend, ce qui lui valu un coup de dents de la part du chiot.

– Nous devons discuter, tes parents et moi.

Hélène le regarda avec un petit sourire.

– Vous contrôlez tout, ainsi, Mycroft ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

– Non, je dois avouer que votre diable d'avocat est hors de tout contrôle, répondit Mycroft feignant le sérieux. Il ferait une recrue de choix au Ministère, si on pouvait le faire obéir. Malheureusement, si on peut faire obéir un chien, il en est tout autrement avec un loup.

– Ne pouvons-nous pas discuter dans cette pièce ? demanda le comte, peu chaud pour se lever du canapé.

– Hum, réfléchit l'aîné des frères Holmes, non, je ne pense pas… Si votre épouse veut une réponse à sa question et moi, des réponses aux miennes, il vaut mieux parler entre nous…

Une fois passé dans l'ancienne chambre du docteur Watson, Mycroft s'assis sur le bord du lit, faisant pencher le matelas vers le sol. Hélène, avisant une chaise, la tira vers elle tandis que son époux posait un morceau de ses fesses sur l'appui de fenêtre.

– Si madame Hudson vous voyait assis sur le couvre-lit immaculé et non froissé, elle en ferait une crise d'apoplexie, déclara Hélène en imaginant la tête de la logeuse de Sherlock.

Mycroft sourit.

– Alors, commençons, proposa Alessandro. Vous deviez répondre à la question de mon épouse… A quel sujet ?

– Comment diable Mycroft a-t-il pu faire une déduction sur le télégramme que Sherlock lui a envoyé… Vous saviez _pourquoi_ Sherlock vous demandait de venir. Vous saviez qu'il voulait vous présenter Elizabeth et que nous allions fêter son anniversaire. Mais comment diable ?

Elle avait beau connaître le cheminement des déductions de Sherlock, elle-même se piquant d'en faire aussi, pour le plus grand plaisir du détective, mais celle de Mycroft, elle avait eu beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne comprenait pas. Sauf si Mycroft l'avait espionné, fait suivre… mais dans ce cas-là, ce n'était plus de la déduction mais de la tricherie.

– Pour que mon frère m'envoie un télégramme, cela devait être bigrement important, non ? gloussa l'aîné. Il avait même précisé que je devais venir, quoiqu'il se passe. Ce ne pouvait être pour une enquête, il se serait déplacé, sachant que je suis un grand casanier. Donc, c'était pour tout autre chose. Laquelle ? Votre retour ? Oui, mais ce ne pouvait pas être _que_ votre retour, Hélène. Si vous étiez revenue vers lui, il ne m'aurait pas invité aux retrouvailles, omettant même de me le signaler. De toute façon, je l'aurais su… Donc, il devait y avoir _autre chose_. Louis ? Sans aucun doute, quoique, ce garnement serait venu me saluer en compagnie de maître Higgins. Pas besoin de Sherlock. Donc, ce ne pouvait pas être _que_ votre retour et celui du petit… Il y avait autre chose de caché là-dessous ! Mais quoi ? Votre disparition avait été abrupte, Hélène, soudaine, sans que je sache ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux. Nous étions en octobre 1885 et vous quittez le pays subitement, pour ne plus y revenir, sans que votre argent placé à la banque ne bouge d'un millimètre. Donc, vous aviez une autre source de revenu. Laquelle ? puisque ni votre avocat, ni Sherlock, n'ont touché à votre compte pour vous transférer des fonds. Sans oublier que vous partiez huit mois après votre rencontre avec Sherlock… Vous aviez joué le rôle de son épouse pour son enquête et je savais que vous aviez continué à vous fréquenter ensuite. J'avais même de bons espoirs pour vous deux…

Mycroft resta quelques secondes dans le silence, reprenant son souffle.

– Vous étiez donc partie parce que vous étiez enceinte de lui, c'était la seule solution plausible, surtout que, à partir d'un moment, plus personne ne vous a vu, ni le docteur Watson, ni madame Hudson, alors que vous voyiez toujours avec mon frère. La seule théorie qui résistait à tout, c'était une grossesse, Hélène. Vous étiez d'ailleurs repartie en Normandie, un mois après votre retour, avec Amélia, pour soi-disant « confier Louis à vos connaissances », le marquis Armando et son épouse… Pourquoi vouloir une chose pareille ? Pourquoi confier l'enfant que vous veniez de prendre sous votre aile à d'autres personnes ? Hormis pour ne pas que le garçon ait connaissance de votre état. Il est malgré tout revenu avec vous. Pourquoi ? Parce que cet enfant _savait_ que vous attendiez un enfant… Je ne sais pas comment il a appris, mais il a gardé le silence.

Interloqué, le comte regarda Mycroft avec une stupeur égale à celle qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque le détective avait brossé son portait d'après ses déductions.

Hélène avait beau avoir l'habitude, les explications de Mycroft lui avaient retirées toutes les couleurs du visage. Beaucoup de souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête, des bons et des mauvais. C'était les mauvais qui ne devaient pas remonter à la surface et elle lutait de toutes ses forces pour les empêcher de déferler dans son esprit tout en gardant un sourire. Mycroft ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé !

Ce dernier poursuivit :

– Vous étiez donc partie en octobre pour accoucher en toute discrétion, cela, je l'avais déduit. Vous deviez revenir ensuite, mais vous n'êtes pas revenue, plongeant Sherlock dans la consternation puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous restiez en France. Si vous aviez eu tous les deux l'intention de garder l'enfant, il vous aurait recherché, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Donc, vous comptiez abandonner l'enfant, avec l'accord de Sherlock. Cela, je ne me l'explique pas. Mon frère qui aurait donné son accord pour abandonner la chair de sa chair ? Non, je ne le crois pas. Pourtant, s'il avait voulu l'enfant, il aurait enquêté, il aurait été en France, remué ciel et terre… Hors, il n'a rien fait. Autre détail : votre maison à Londres, que vous aviez louée, n'était pas loin de celle d'Amélia. Elle connaissait votre état. Pourtant, elle n'a pas remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouvez, lorsque vous n'êtes pas revenue. Étrange… Vous, de votre côté, si vous n'étiez pas revenue à Londres, c'est que vous aviez gardé l'enfant. Sherlock a dû le déduire. Malgré tout, il n'a pas levé le petit doigt. Quant à moi, malgré mes recherches, je ne vous ai pas retrouvé. Il est des phénomènes que je ne m'explique pas… Sherlock, Amélia, maître Higgins et même Louis qui ont l'air d'accord avec le fait que vous ne gardiez pas l'enfant, que vous l'abandonniez…

– Qui vous dit qu'Hélène ne voulait pas le garder, l'enfant ? demanda le comte.

– S'ils avaient voulu garder l'enfant, Sherlock aurait régularisé la situation. Là, il est resté muet et Hélène s'est cachée aux yeux de tous. Donc, si la grossesse était cachée, c'est que l'enfant allait être abandonné. Cela, je ne me l'explique pas. Certes, les autres ont peut-être protesté, mais au final, Hélène est partie, seule, sans Amélia. Or, c'est une personne tout à fait capable de gérer un accouchement. Beaucoup de détails ne collent pas avec le reste…

Mycroft fit une nouvelle pause dans son récit.

– Et puis, les années passent et tout à coup, un télégramme de mon frère ! s'exclama Mycroft. Je devais venir le 25, toutes affaires cessantes. Vous étiez donc de retour, _avec l'enfant_ et Sherlock désirait me l'annoncer. Par contre Hélène, votre mari, je ne l'avais pas inclus dans mes déductions, pensant que maître Higgins vous avait avancé l'argent et qu'il le récupérait lors de votre retour, afin de ne pas alerter Sherlock. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est votre mariage et le fait que Sherlock ait été d'accord sur le fait d'abandonner l'enfant. Il y a des petits détails qui clochent et je ne puis me les expliquer. Si Sherlock ne voulait pas de l'enfant, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir précisé que vous désiriez le garder, quitte à l'élever ailleurs ? Ou alors, vous aviez l'intention de l'abandonner, vous aussi, et vous avez changé d'avis en la mettant au monde ? Je refuse de penser que Sherlock aurait froidement décidé d'abandonner son enfant en vous interdisant aussi, par la même, de l'élever vous-même. Pourtant, cette horrible hypothèse expliquerait le silence autour de votre grossesse, votre départ, le fait que vous ne soyez pas revenue, que vous vous soyez mariée avec un autre homme et que votre avocat ait fait en sorte que l'on ne vous retrouve pas. Cela explique aussi pourquoi mon frère accepterait l'enfant maintenant, puisqu'elle a un père de substitution. Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne pouvais développer mes réflexions devant les enfants ? Elizabeth n'a pas à connaître les intentions passées de ses parents.

Hélène eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. Mycroft avait été loin dans ses déductions, pourtant, il n'avait pas envisagé une autre hypothèse, une qui avalisait le comportement qu'ils avaient eu.

D'un geste de la main, Alessandro signifia à son épouse qu'elle avait toute liberté pour expliquer certaines choses.

– En effet, Mycroft, au départ il était question de confier l'enfant à une famille aimante, fit Hélène d'une voix blanche. Une amie d'Amélia, sage-femme de son état et qui habite en France, était présente à mes côtés et c'était elle qui devait trouver une famille pour l'enfant.

La bouche de Mycroft s'ouvrit en grand, béat de stupéfaction.

– Vous aviez donc bien l'intention d'abandonner l'enfant ? murmura-t-il, choqué par l'aveu. L'enfant de Sherlock ? La chair de sa chair ? Je me refusais de croire à pareille hypothèse… Mais que vous est-il passé par la tête, bon sang ?

– Réfléchissez, Mycroft, l'enjoignit Hélène, luttant contre la nausée. Sherlock ne désirait pas de cet enfant, moi non plus. Il n'y a qu'une solution de plausible à pareil comportement.

– Il pensait que vous étiez enceinte d'un autre ? sursauta Mycroft. C'est cela ? J'ai éliminé l'impossible – que mon cadet soit devenu un monstre, et vous aussi – et ce qu'il me reste, aussi improbable que se soit, est la vérité… C'est une hypothèse que je n'avais pas envisagé. Vous aviez donc eu une autre relation…

Mycroft toussa, gêné de ses pensées et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'aurait pas non plus avoué qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'Hélène était une honnête demoiselle et que jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'elle n'était plus vierge lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son frère. Ne jamais laisser des hypothèses sur le côté sous le prétexte que la demoiselle avait l'air honnête, se morigéna-t-il. Sherlock, lui, ne l'aurait pas fait.

– Oui, avec mon fiancé, avoua Hélène, mentant sans vergogne pour camoufler le viol. Nous devions nous marier, je le croyais sérieux, mon beau-père était absent et j'avais besoin de réconfort. Deux jours plus tard, mon beau-père entamait des travaux dans ma chambre, me plaçait dans celle de ma défunte sœur et tentait de me tuer… Le lendemain, j'étais à Baker Street.

– Ma nièce est-elle née le 25 octobre ? demanda Mycroft, calculant dans sa tête à la vitesse de l'éclair. Si oui, elle n'est pas née à terme, mais fameusement en avance. Mais si elle est née à terme, alors, c'est qu'elle est née un mois plus tard…

– Née le 22 novembre, Mycroft, à temps et à heure, nous avons juste avancé sa fête d'anniversaire pour pouvoir le fêter avec tout le monde, à Londres.

– Diable, fut tout ce que murmura l'aîné après son calcul.

– Vous avez l'air surpris, monsieur Holmes, ironisa le comte. Vous ne connaissez pas votre frère aussi bien que vous le pensiez ?

– On ne connaît jamais les gens, monsieur le comte, répondit Mycroft. De toute façon, il fallait être deux pour…

Devant le regard noir d'Hélène, Mycroft évita de préciser le fond de sa pensée : à savoir que les femmes étaient des diablesses et que lorsqu'elles désiraient un homme, elles mettaient tout en œuvre pour y parvenir. Et d'après ses calculs, son frère et elle l'avait fait lors de son enquête chez le docteur Roylott.

Pour que son frère ait succombé à la tentation, il avait fallu des facteurs autres que les charmes d'Hélène, aussi tentateurs qu'ils soient. Sherlock savait résister. D'ailleurs, depuis le décès de Christine, il ne lui connaissait aucune femme, même pas une « publique ». S'il avait fait une faute, c'est qu'il en avait envie ou qu'il avait été drogué. « Non, impossible » fit Mycroft pour lui-même. Si c'était le cas, il ne l'aurait plus revue ensuite. Tandis que là…

Mycroft sourit en comprenant que son frère avait ressenti des sentiments pour sa jeune cliente, sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais comment ces deux là en étaient-ils arrivés à se désirer au point de terminer par… ? Le docteur Watson absent et directement ils avaient… ?

Non, pensa Mycroft, il a dû se passer autre chose pour que ces deux là finissent dans une position peu catholique qui avait mis Hélène enceinte. Certes, ils avaient dû affronter son fiancé qui n'était pas un enfant de cœur et qui s'était bien joué d'elle, mais de là à finir au lit, elle et Sherlock.

Mycroft se doutait qu'une chose plus grave avait eu lieu, mais il se garda bien de lui en faire part. Si elle ne voulait pas en parler, alors, il accepterait son pieux mensonge.

– Sherlock, tout comme vous, avez pensé que votre fiancé en était le père ? fit Mycroft en reprenant la discussion.

– Oui, vu comment il avait mal tourné et devant la noirceur de son passé, nous avions jugé bon que je ne garde pas l'enfant.

Mycroft ne dit rien mais un mot affreux s'imposa dans son esprit. Ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ni mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise, il se garda bien de signaler sa déduction. Hélène n'avait pas dû être consentante, avec son fiancé. Normal qu'elle n'ait pas voulu garder l'enfant, pensant qu'il était de son fiancé.

Sans le vouloir, il sourit tristement et cela s'afficha sur son visage. Reprenant vite contenance, il constata que personne ne l'avait surpris.

Ayant constaté que la femme que Sherlock aimait n'avait rien d'une Marie-couche-toi-là – comme il l'avait pensé il y a quelques minutes – Mycroft avait souri tristement, heureux qu'elle ne soit pas ainsi, mais triste d'avoir déduit la vérité. Hélène restait une femme bien, blessée et meurtrie dans sa chair, mais Mycroft avait eu raison de ne jamais envisager qu'elle en ait aimé un autre suffisamment que pour avoir une relation avec lui. Restait l'épineux problème du mari qui était prêt à élever l'enfant d'un autre. Stérile ? La meilleure solution. Ou de l'autre bord…

– C'est après que vous avez constaté qu'elle était de Sherlock ? fit Mycroft, revenant sur terre.

– Non, mais c'était ce que j'aurais souhaité… j'ai décidé d'attendre un peu.

– Et monsieur le comte ?

– Mariage de convenance, vous connaissez ? répliqua Hélène, sans rien ajouter.

– Oui, c'est une norme connue, mais les mariages de convenance se terminent tous par la naissance d'enfants, déclara Mycroft, pince-sans-rire.

– Je n'ai pas cette chance, monsieur, de pouvoir donner la vie, répondit le comte. Une bien vilaine fièvre, étant jeune, m'a privé de toutes mes chances.

– Qu'en savez-vous ? l'interrogea Mycroft, bien décidé à savoir si c'était la stérilité ou autre chose.

Toujours les fesses posées sur l'appui de fenêtre, le comte répondit :

– Ma vie ne fut pas faite que de cuillères en or dans mon café, monsieur Holmes, j'ai bourlingué sur l'océan et connu des femmes. Surtout une, mieux que les autres. Il me fut pourtant impossible de la mettre enceinte.

– Qui vous prouve que ce n'est pas elle la cause ?

– Veuve et deux enfants…

– Ah…

– Hé…

Hélène mit fin à ce petit jeu en déclarant :

– De toute façon, le contrat entre nous est bien clair : j'avais besoin d'un père pour ma fille et Alessandro avait besoin d'une famille. Rencontre due au hasard.

– Ton ami Karl dit toujours que le hasard, c'est Dieu qui se déguise pour voyager incognito… que c'est peut-être le pseudonyme de Dieu quand il ne veut pas signer.

– Alessandro, tu sais ce que je pense de Dieu…

Son mari soupira.

– Dites-moi, Mycroft, fit Hélène, vous qui étiez présent dans la pièce lorsque votre père est arrivé… Que s'est-il passé d'autre pour que Sherlock en arrive à crier sur Elizabeth ?

– Cela, très chère, je ne puis vous le dire, répondit l'homme du gouvernement de manière diplomatique. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire…

– Je suis au courant de certaines choses, ajouta Hélène.

– Certes, ma chère, mais ce n'est à moi de vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Je laisse ce soin à mon cadet.

Tournant son regard vers le mur qui séparait les deux chambres, Mycroft se demanda ce que pouvait donc bien contenir la lettre que père avait remis à Sherlock. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que père n'ait pas menti et que cette missive aide son cadet ou lieu de l'enfoncer dans cette culpabilité dans laquelle il se débattait depuis des années.

* * *

><p>Oui, je suis encore plus vache que d'habitude... vous ne savez toujours rien de plus sur la lettre que Holmes lit dans sa chambre...<p> 


	37. VI : Chap 294 : La lettre

Non, pas de panique, je ne vous oublie pas, mais, une fois de plus, plein de travail, le chapitre était écrit, mais pas relu et corrigé.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 294 : La lettre (le 24 octobre 1889)<strong>

**POV Holmes :**

Assis sur le parquet, je tenais cette lettre dans ma main, hésitant à poursuivre ma lecture. N'ayant lu que le premier paragraphe, écrit sur un ton enjoué pour cacher la peur, je ne savais pas ce que la suite allait me révéler. Une fois de plus, je relus le paragraphe :

« _Sherlock, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que soit je ne suis plus de ce monde, soit que je suis toujours là, nous sommes marié et tu viens de fouiller dans mes affaires, ce que je t'interdis, espèce de salopard. Soit tu es un vieux croulant et le notaire t'a donné cette lettre avec les biens que je te laissais en héritage. Alors j'espère que nous avons été heureux et que nos enfants nous ont fait de beaux petits__-__enfants…_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te dire que j'ai peur. D'ici quelques jours, j'aurai accouché, si tout va bien. Malgré tout, j'ai une peur bleue…_ ».

Dans la pièce adjacente me parvinrent les pleurs d'Elizabeth. Je m'en voulus de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Elle avait désobéi en entrant dans ma chambre, certes, mais mon ton sec et cassant avait dû la déstabiliser.

Hélène lui expliquerait…

Juste après, je l'entendis courir vers le comte en lui criant « Il m'a crié dessus et m'a mis à la porte ». Bien, elle allait se faire consoler chez l'Italien, voilà qui lui ferait plaisir.

Soupirant, je me demandai pourquoi avait-il fallu que mon père vienne précisément ce jour. Il aurait pu venir l'année dernière, ou directement après avoir reçu cette lettre, c'est-à-dire, il y longtemps. Mais pas maintenant… Pas précisément au moment où Hélène et les enfants étaient là. De plus, Mycroft était arrivé aussi. Il avait déjà déduit l'existence d'Elizabeth – j'avais reconstruit dans mon esprit le schéma qu'il avait suivi pour en arriver à le déduire – mais je voulais en parler avec Hélène avant le repas d'anniversaire. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à mon frère ? Ce dernier oserait-il la questionner ?

Sans cette lettre, je serais resté au salon et nous aurions pris mon frère à part, mais cette missive me brûlait la poitrine et je n'aurais pas su.

– Allons un peu de courage, me dis-je à voix haute. Lis cette lettre et crève l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes.

« _Je dois te préciser aussi que je t'écris cette lettre à la lueur d'une chandelle, dans le bureau de la directrice, qu'il est deux heures du matin et que je ne dois pas me faire surprendre. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en train de l'écrire dans ma cellule ? Parce que je viens de me livrer à une petite enquête. Oh, rien __à__ voir avec celles que tu rêves de mener, mais j'ai appris bien des choses et cela a confirmé ce dont je soupçonnais._

_« L'absence de missives de ta part m'avait fortement étonné__e. Je me doutais que tu ne m'écrirais pas l'équivalent d'un roman, mais au moins une lettre de temps en temps, comme tu me l'avais promis_ ».

Mon cœur me fit mal. Les lettres, je les avais écrites, mais personne ne les lui avait transmises et mes lettres, non lues, me furent rendues lorsque je vins récupérer ses affaires. Un autre paquet de lettres se trouvaient avec les miennes : les siennes, que l'on n'avait pas postées. Ils avaient fait en sorte de nous isoler, chacun, en confisquant le courrier ou en ne le postant pas.

Jamais je n'avais eu le courage de lire les missives que Christine m'avait écrites durant son séjour forcé dans cette pension pour jeunes filles difficiles, tenues par des nonnes qui ressemblaient plus à des gardiens de prison qu'à des représentantes de Dieu.

Le courrier ayant été confisqué, elle n'avait jamais reçu mes lettres.

Et voilà qu'elle me parlait de l'absence de missives de ma part… Les reproches allaient arriver… Christine avait dû se sentir abandonnée et allait sans doute…

– Minute ! fis-je à voix haute. Pourquoi diable me parle-t-elle d'une enquête qu'elle a menée ?

Me sermonnant violement, je me dis que je ferais mieux de lire cette lettre comme si elle faisait partie d'une enquête, cela augmenterait ma concentration et m'éviterait de passer à côté de choses importantes comme les mots « enquêtes » et « soupçons ».

_« J'avoue qu'__au début, j'ai cru à une défection de ta part… L'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais, ainsi que l'abattement causé par mon arrivée dans ce lieu horrible, m'ont fait non seulement douter de toi__,__ mais j'ai cru à ce que les autres me disaient : que tu te fichais bien de moi, que tu ne voulais pas de l'enfant, que c'était toi qui m'avait trahi. _

_« Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté, un bref moment, de ta fidélité et de ton intégrité… Bon, un long moment, je te l'avoue. Ensuite, je me suis giflée moi-même pour avoir été assez sotte de croire les fadaises que ces harpies me racontaient sur toi. Je te connaissais depuis assez longtemps que pour ne pas avoir à douter de toi et savoir que cet enfant, tu le désirais__._

_« Voilà pourquoi je me suis dit q__u'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche dans cette absence de missives de ta part. Alors, cette nuit, je me suis levée, ai crocheté la serrure de ma porte, comme tu me l'avais appris un jour, et je suis allée fouiller dans le bureau de la mère supérieure, dont j'ai crocheté la serrure, là aussi__._

_« __Instructif, cette petite visite ! Tu aurais été fier de moi, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas laisser de traces de mon passage. Par contre, dans un coffret posé sur son bureau, j'ai fait de drôles de découvertes : un joli petit tas de lettres, serrées par un cordon rouge, avec mon nom sur l'enveloppe et une écriture que je reconnaîtrais entre mille : la tienne ! Et, comme par hasard, juste à côté, les lettres que je t'avais écrite…et que tu ne recevras jamais. Tiens donc, comme c'est étrange, non, que notre courrier soit conservé dans un coffret sur la table de la mère supérieure ? Machination dans laquelle nos pères ont dû tremper, sans aucun doute._

_« Je n'ai pu résister à la curiosité et j'en ai ouvert quelques unes, __décollant un morceau sur le côté gauche avant de le refermer de manière chirurgicale. La mère supérieure n'y verra que du feu. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur d'avoir la preuve sous les yeux que tu ne m'avais pas laissé tomber, que tu m'avais __écrit__ chaque jour, en plus… J'ai pleuré en lisant quelques unes de tes lettres. Toi aussi tu ne comprends pas mon silence. Normal, la poste ne fait pas son travail puisqu'elle ne nous transmet pas notre courrier. Je suppose que ton adorable père (je me mets à l'ironie, parfois) t'a dit des tas de choses très gentilles à mon sujet._

_« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai l'intention de régler quelques comptes à ma sortie…_

_« Celui des lettres, en premier lieu et un autre plus grave ensuite : celui qui a fait que je suis arrivée ici._

_« Ne t__'es-tu jamais demandé, Sherlock, QUI avait trahi ? Peu de gens étaient au courant du lieu où je me terrais. Qui connaissait l'adresse de cette petite maison ? Moi (je deviens spirituelle, cette nuit), Amélia__,__ puisque c'était elle qui avait mis ce lieu à ma disposition, Meredith, puisqu'elle partageait le lieu avec moi et… toi. A moins que tu aies voulu te débarrasser de moi et que tu aies monté cette machination__?__… Non, tu aurais été plus fin. __Alors__,__ qui ?__»._

Voilà une question que je m'étais posé aussi. J'avais éliminé l'improbable, c'est-à-dire Amélia et Meredith. Jamais elles n'auraient fait une chose pareille. Par contre, il me restait l'impossible qui devait être la vérité : que l'une des deux ait trahi sans le vouloir. Que l'une des deux ait laissé échapper une indiscrétion, que l'une des deux n'ait pas fait attention et qu'elle ait été suivie. C'était la seule solution possible.

Jamais je ne leur en avais fait part. La disparition de Christine les avait plongée toutes les deux dans un abîme de souffrance et Meredith s'était toujours sentie coupable d'être partie ce jour là et de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, lorsque son père était venu la chercher pour la faire enfermer dans cet endroit avec des jeunes délinquantes qu'il fallait redresser.

_« __Il y a une personne en qui j'avais toute confiance, à qui j'aurais confié ma vie et qui m'a trahi__,__ tel Judas embrassant Jésus. Oui, Sherlock, cette personne m'a embrassé sur la joue en me souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, lorsqu'elle su que nous nous fréquentions. Elle avait l'air sincère, mais elle ne l'était pas. La jalousie lui avait fait perdre la tête. Jalousie ? Oui… Bizarrement, avant, lorsque je n'étais pas avec toi, tu ne l'intéressais pas, mais dès qu'elle a appris que nous étions ensemble, alors, elle ne voulait plus que toi. _

_« __Ce que j'avais, elle le désirait. Elle TE désirait ! Tu étais devenu l'objet de sa convoitise et de son appétit sexuel. Tant que tu étais célibataire, tu ne l'intéressais pas, mais une fois avec moi, tu devenais un objet de convoitise, un objet qu'elle désirait._

_« Nous avons nourri un serpent__ en notre sein, enfin, c'est surtout moi qui l'ai nourri en lui racontant les moments que je passais avec toi. Désolé, mais les filles, __ç__a parle entre elles !__»._

Une sueur froide me coula dans le dos et des petites taches noires apparurent sur le papier de la lettre.

« Non, impossible, pensai-je de toutes mes forces. Pas ça, pas elle ! Pas délibérément, pas pour cette raison. Pas une trahison parce qu'elle me désirait ! ».

_« Tu avai__s raison de dire que l'on ne peut faire confiance à personne et que l'on est jamais aussi bien trahi que par les siens »._

Les lignes de la lettre se mirent à se chevaucher, se mélanger et j'étais incapable de poursuivre ma lecture tant des images se bousculaient dans mon esprit, sans que je puisse les arrêter ou y mettre bon ordre. Submergé par les émotions, je fus incapable de me ressaisir. De nombreuses phrases, situations, ou souvenirs arrivant en masse dans ma tête.

Posant les feuilles de papier sur le sol, je restai immobile, les sueurs froides parcourant mon dos, coulant le long ma peau, mouillant le bas de ma chemise et me faisant frissonner.

Mes mains emprisonnèrent ma tête et j'avais l'horrible sensation qu'elle allait exploser. Dans mon esprit, tournoyait un nom, un seul : Meredith !

– Non, gémis-je. Non, pas elle. Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas coupable de cette félonie.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir commis une trahison pareille. Pourtant, tous les faits s'enchainaient les uns aux autres, si c'était elle qui l'avait trahi.

Cela expliquait le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été là lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher Christine et qu'elle s'était sentie coupable lors de la mort de cette dernière.

Si elle avait juste voulu l'éloigner de moi parce qu'elle me désirait et que sa déloyauté avait entraîné la mort de son amie, alors, voilà pourquoi elle s'était toujours sentie _plus coupable_ qu'une autre. Elle n'avait pas dû penser que cela se terminerait par la mort de Christine.

J'avais connu Meredith alors que j'étais très jeune et elle exerçait déjà le métier de prostituée. Mon père croyait dur comme fer qu'elle m'apprenait les choses de la vie, mais c'était plutôt moi qui lui avait appris à lire et à calculer afin qu'elle puisse s'en sortir un peu mieux. Amélia avait bien magouillé son affaire : confier son protégé, moi, à une des ses autres petites protégées, Meredith, sans que mon père n'apprennent jamais rien.

Amélia m'avait toujours protégé, remplaçant ma mère dans le rôle, et à force de fréquenter Meredith, de me faire gaver de tartines et de chocolat chaud, nous étions devenus amis, sans que notre amitié ne devienne ambiguë.

Puis, j'avais rencontré Christine dans des conditions peu propices à l'amour, quelques noms d'oiseaux bien sentis et puis, nous étions ensemble…

Amélia et Meredith avaient été les premières au courant de notre relation et Meredith, bien que quelques années plus âgée qu'elle, était devenue son amie. Christine disait toujours qu'elle était comme une sœur, pour elle. Meredith avait quitté la maison de passe dans laquelle elle officiait pour fuir son père et ses frères qui la rançonnaient et la violentaient et s'était installée dans la région où je vivais, afin d'être sous la protection d'Amélia.

Les deux amies avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

C'était à Meredith que Christine se confiait, à elle qu'elle divulguait certains secrets intimes, elle qui disait toujours « Les filles, ça parlent entre elles ».

Meredith avait donc eu une attirance pour moi à partir du moment où elle avait appris que j'avais une petite amie et que je ne viendrais plus le mercredi après-midi ?

C'est un fait que lorsqu'elle désirait un homme, elle l'obtenait ou du moins, faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Et un jour, c'était moi qu'elle avait voulu… Moi ?

Reprenant la lettre, je décidai d'une finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il me fallait lire le nom, je devais savoir avant de demander des explications à une femme en qui j'avais confiance depuis des années et que je considérais comme une sœur.

Mon frère avait bien essayé une fois de me transformer en chienchien du gouvernement, pour une affaire. Je ne m'étais pas laissé passer le collier, ni la laisse et je n'en avais fait qu'à me tête. Si mon frère pouvait comploter dans mon dos, « pour mon bien et celui du Pays, surtout », celle que je considérai comme ma sœur pouvait très bien avoir fait de même. C'était une femme et on ne pouvait pas faire vraiment confiance aux femmes puisque, au cours d'une de mes enquêtes, j'avais croisé la route d'une femme charmante. Charmante à tel point qu'elle avait empoisonné ses enfants pour toucher une assurance !

_« J'avais toute confiance en elle, je lui racontais quasi tout et j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle était amoureuse de toi. Entre nous, je ne pense pas que c'était de l'amour__, juste de l'envie. L'envie de te voler à moi__,__ pour te laisser tomber ensuite._

_« C'est le problème avec les personnes qui souffre__nt de ce mal. Une fois qu'elles ont obtenu ce qu'elles désirent, l'objet de leur affection perd tout son charme et elles recommencent avec un autre._

_« J'ai été bête de ne pas avoir remarqué son manège.__ Déjà, elle enviait mes vêtements et adorait me les emprunter, pour ensuite oublier de mes les rendre »._

D'un geste sec, j'ôtai ma veste et mon gilet et je me couvris avec une des couvertures qui se trouvaient sur mon lit. Mon dos, humide de sueur froide, avait fait naître des frissons. Mais était-ce bien à cause de cela que j'avais froid ?

Mon amie avait déjà fait tout pour attirer un homme dans son lit, juste pour le plaisir. Ensuite, elle passait à un autre. Son père l'avait brisée et elle se vengeait avec les hommes, les prenant, les jetant…

De plus, Meredith empruntait souvent des vêtements à Christine et je savais qu'elles se les échangeaient souvent, tant et si bien qu'elles ne retrouvaient plus rien ensuite.

_« Stupide que je fus de la croire loyale. J'aurais dû remarquer ses petits travers et sa jalousie dès que je possédais une chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Et moi, sotte que j'étais, je la lui passais. Elle avait vite fait de ne plus la dés__irer ensuite et de reporter son attention sur une autre de mes possessions._

– Meredith, que nous a tu fais ? murmurai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. As-tu pensé au mal que tu ferais à Amélia ? Alors qu'elle avait tant fait pour toi ? Et à nous, y as-tu pensé une seule seconde ? Voilà tout ce que je représentais pour toi ? Un objet de convoitise au point que tu aurais renié ta première règle qui t'interdisait d'avoir des relations avec tes amis ?

_« En y repensant ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que, tou__te petite déjà, elle voulait toujours mes poupées, alors que les siennes étaient plus jolies que les miennes,… »._

– Toute petite ? m'exclamai-je en arrêtant ma lecture. Ses poupées ? Mais…

C'est alors que je compris l'erreur monumentale que je venais de commettre en pensant qu'elle accusait Meredith de trahison.

– Sherlock, murmurai-je avec colère, tu n'es qu'un triple imbécile ! Tu n'as pas réfléchi avec ta tête. Pire, tu n'as même pas réfléchi du tout. Tu as lu des mots et, sans prendre la peine d'analyser, tu as foncé tête baissée dans la solution de facilité. Pire que Watson et Lestrade réunis !

Une fois de plus, je venais de me prouver à moi-même que le cœur et la raison ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Meredith était innocente, comme je l'avais toujours su, hormis ces quelques minutes où mon cerveau avait fonctionné de travers.

Lâchant un énorme soupir de soulagement, je poursuivis ma lecture où je l'avais arrêtée.

_« … puisqu'elle était la préférée de notre mère.__ Oui, Sherlock, ça me fait mal d'écrire pareille accusation, mais c'est la vérité, hélas. Ma sœur aînée, celle que j'aimais plus que tout, m'a trahie parce qu'elle te désirait. Ou plutôt, elle désirait que je fusse malheureuse, car je sais qu'elle n'ira même pas près de toi._

_« Ce qui me fait l__e plus mal, c'est que Meredith m'avait mise en garde contre elle. Plusieurs fois, même, me signalant que ma sœur n'était pas « droite dans ses bottes », que c'était une jalouse et qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : toi. Je ne l'avais pas crue._

_« J'avais to__ute confiance en ma sœur. Hélas… Et ma plus grosse erreur, je l'ai faite lorsque je me cachais dans la petite maison, avec Meredith comme « surveillante». _

_« Quelques jours auparavant, j'avais__ écrit à ma sœur aînée dans le but de la rassurer et je lui avais confié, sous le sceau du secret (elle devait garder le silence et brûler ma lettre)__,__ l'endroit où je me trouvais. Bien entendu, je me suis bien gardée de le signaler à Meredith, surtout en l'entendant me répéter, tel un mantra "__Personne, hormis nous trois, ne doit savoir où tu te trouves. Personne, tu m'entends ? Il faut que l'enfant naisse et que tu te maries, ensuite, ils ne pourront plus rien faire"._

_« Je suis responsable de ma propre chute… __Ma sœur a signalé à mon père où je me cachais et il devait surveiller l'endroit, parce que, ce matin là, quand je me suis disputée avec Meredith et qu'elle est partie en claquant la porte…. Il est arrivé._

_« Comment est-ce arrivé, notre dispute ? Une fois de plus, elle était revenue avec son vieux cheval de bataille : "ta sœur, Anna, est une jalouse, elle désire tout ce que tu as, et pas rien que tes robes ou ta chambre, mais aussi Sherlock. J'ai surpris certains regards brûlant de désir qu'elle lui lançait, ainsi que ceux dirigés vers toi: brûlant de haine"__._

_« __Cela m'a mise en colère que mon amie pense que ma propre sœur était ainsi. Je me suis fâchée, je lui ai dit des mots pas très agréables et elle est sortie en claquant la porte._

_« Cinq minutes après, mon père faisait irruption avec deux autres __personnes pour me récupérer et me conduire dans ce pensionnat pour jeunes filles délinquantes. Ma sœur Anna __était avec…_

_« Si tu avais vu son sourire de triomphe ! Elle jubilait. Judas n'avait sans doute pas ce sourire de fierté quand les soldats vinrent arrêter le Christ. Et puis, lui au moins, bourrelé de remords, il s'est pendu. Ma sœur pas. Elle m'a même embrassée, la garce ! Le baiser de Judas !_

_« Meredith avait raison et je venais de me disputer avec elle, ne voulant pas croire que ma sœur était telle qu'elle me la __décrivait. Oui, Anna te désirait, espérant arriver à te mettre dans son lit, juste pour me faire souffrir et nous détruire, enfin, me détruire__,__ moi__.__ De toi, elle s'en moquait bien, tu n'étais qu'un instrument pour m'atteindre et me faire souffrir comme jamais__._

_« Ce qui l'en empêcha ? Ton insociabilité notoire, en tout premier lieu. Tu ne la voyais pas, tu ne lui parlais pas et tu l'évitais comme la peste. Bigre, elle pestait de ne pas avoir cette opportunité. Elle avait eu plus facile à ruiner les fiançaill__es d'une de ses amies, fille cadette d'un comte avec le fils d'un riche propriétaire terrien de la région. Cette amie avait peu apprécié de trouver son fiancé en train de trousser ma sœur dans les écuries. C'est Anna qui me l'a dit__,__ lorsque mon père nous laissa seules un instant, avant de m'emmener__.__ Une de ses nombreuses fiertés, __à Anna, __juste pour le plaisir d'avoir ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir, juste pour le plaisir de faire du mal et de tester son pouvoir de séduction qui ne fonctionnait pas sur toi, mais sur le fils du propriétaire terrien, oui__._

_« Ma sœur Anna était une salope de la pire espèce et je n'avais rien vu, ou je n'avais rien voulu voir. Elle avait grandement apprécié ce que je lui avais confié sur nous, elle avait comploté dans mon dos, m'avait__ planté le couteau et pire, je venais de me disputer avec ma meilleure amie à cause d'elle. Victoire totale pour elle, même si elle ne réussirait pas à te coucher dans son lit, elle venait de nous séparer d'une autre manière._

_« Le courrier n'éta__nt pas acheminé, la lettre d'excuse que j'avais écrite __à Meredith __n'est donc pas partie. Je viens de la retrouver et je la glisse dans le paquet de lettres que tu m'as écrites et que je n'ai pas reçu._

_« Dans le pire des cas, dis-lui combien je m'en veux, que je pensais pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit et que si je pouvais remanger mes paroles blessantes, je le ferais. Elle, au moins, n'a pas trahi._

_« Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, je ne voudrais pas me faire surprendre. Par contre, je reviendrai, si je sais, les autres nuits pour lire tes lettres et y ajouter des petites annotations de ma part. Ainsi, même si… et bien, tu auras eu des réponses._

_« Je t'aime, Sherlock et je te signale que notre futur enfant sera turbulent parce qu'il n'arrête pas de remuer et de me donner des coups de pieds, à moi, sa mère ! »._

Mon regard, un peu humide à cause de la sueur qui avait coulé dans mes yeux, se porta vers l'avant de mon lit, là où se trouvait caché une boîte contenant certains effets personnels de Christine, dont toutes les lettres que je lui avais envoyé et celles qu'elle m'avait écrites, celles que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait reçu.

J'avais toujours cru qu'elle avait dû se sentir abandonné, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu mes lettres, j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était morte en m'en voulant à mort, en m'agonisant d'injures. Hors, il n'en était rien. Mes lettres, elle les avait trouvées et j'avais gardé sa confiance, même si elle avait douté, à un moment.

Diable, toutes ses lettres et les miennes qui se trouvaient rangées sous mon lit… Toutes ces lettres que je n'avais jamais osé ouvrir, croyant trouver ses interrogations sur mon silence, ses accusations,… Si j'avais eu le courage de les lire et d'affronter mes peurs, j'aurais su depuis longtemps qu'elle ne m'en avait jamais voulu, qu'elle avait trouvé mes lettres envoyées mais jamais données.

Plus de dix ans de souffrance… Certes, ces nombreuses années à souffrir ne se trouvaient pas balayées par cette lettre, non, je me sentirais toujours coupable de sa mort. Mais une angoisse ne me hanterait plus jamais puisque je venais d'avoir la réponse : non, elle ne m'en voulait pas.

Sans oublier que savait maintenant QUI avait trahi : Christine, sans le vouloir, avait fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Sa sœur Anna – que je n'avais jamais appréciée, trop futile – avait donné l'adresse à leur père et au mien, sans aucun doute.

Cela me fit mal de savoir que c'était Christine qui avait donné l'adresse à sa sœur.

A la lumière de ce que je venais d'apprendre, je comprenais pourquoi Meredith s'était toujours sentie coupable : elles s'étaient disputées. Jamais elle ne me l'avait dit.

Repliant la lettre, je la rangeai dans la poche de mon veston, toujours posé sur mon lit.

– Hélène, criai-je.

Moins de cinq secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne pousse ma porte, dans le froufroutement de sa robe couleur gorge de pigeon.

– Oui ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux.

– Les enfants peuvent venir…

– Cela sous-entend-il que tout va bien ?

– Pas tout, mais en partie…

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Ne tiens pas compte de certains éléments tels que la couverture sur mes épaules et ma veste sur le lit, lui signifiai-je. Mon frère est-il toujours là ?

– Oui, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

– Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? fis-je à son adresse.

– Ton frère a posé des questions et je pense avoir bien répondu, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. C'était l'histoire que je comptais te proposer, en venant cet après-midi, une fois que nous aurions été seuls. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de mon fiancé, que nous l'avions fait avant que mon beau-père ne tente de me tuer. Bon, il a compris, par un brillant calcul, que ma fille avait été conçue dès février et pas lors de notre séjour en Normandie.

– Si Watson et madame Hudson furent capables de le déduire, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que Mycroft passerait outre ? Tu lui as donc avoué que nous l'avions fait en février, après l'agression au révolver de Percy ?

– Oui, fit-elle dans un souffle. Mais j'ai tenu secret certains événements.

– Mycroft ne t'aurais pas jugé…

– Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Malgré tout, certains secrets sont difficile à dire parce qu'ils font toujours mal. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire. La honte est toujours présente.

Ma main se glissa sous les pans de sa robe et je lui caressai le bas de sa jambe. Mon frère n'était pas un imbécile, il avait trouvé la faille dans le récit d'Hélène, même si elle avait enrobé la vérité d'un mensonge convaincant, il savait que...

Certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Hélène avait raison sur ce point. Donc, pourquoi lui signifier que Mycroft avait déduit l'épisode malheureux de février 1885 ? Cela ne servirait à rien, juste à mettre Hélène mal à l'aise.

J'appuyai ma tête sur sa jambe et sa main me caressa les cheveux.

– Tes cheveux sont trempés, Sherlock, constata-t-elle. Pareil pour ton cou…

Sa main se glissa sous ma chemise.

– Quant à cette chemise, elle est bonne à essorer… Je me doutais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque je t'ai découvert sans ton veston et avec une couverture sur tes épaules. Sueurs froides… Sherlock ?

– Tout va bien, je t'assure…

– Fais-moi au moins l'honneur de mentir mieux, plaisanta-t-elle.

– J'ai connu un mauvais moment, il est passé, lui confiai-je. Mes sueurs froides viennent de là. Les enfants pourront venir me parler.

– Veux-tu que je les fasse entrer de suite ? proposa-t-elle.

– Cinq minutes de paix en ta compagnie et ensuite, fais entrer les fauves…

Sa main poursuivit ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

– Tu as perturbé Elizabeth, en lui criant dessus, même si tu avais raison.

– Cinq minutes de paix, Hélène, je te prie.

Au moins, elle m'écouta et resta silencieuse, malgré la foule de questions qui se pressait à ses lèvres, se contentant de me caresser les cheveux et le lobe de l'oreille.

– Dis aux enfants qu'ils peuvent venir, lui demandais-je, une fois les cinq minutes écoulées.

* * *

><p>A suivre... oui, j'ai coupé en deux car trop gros chapitre, il faisait 20 pages sur mon PC et je ne voulais pas mettre la suite directement. Pourquoi ? Pas par méchanceté, je ne suis pas sadique, mais juste parce que la suite n'est pas corrigée, ni relue et je vais le faire...<p> 


	38. Chap 295:Un peu de tendresse avant

**Chapitre 295 : Un peu de tendresse avant une mise au point**

Louis entra dans ma chambre avec assurance et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le sol, tandis que sa sœur traînait un peu les pieds, me lançant un regard gris acier très froid.

– C'est pas gentil de crier sur moi comme tu l'as fait, commença-t-elle les hostilités, la mine trop sombre pour son jeune âge.

– C'est pas gentil de venir dans ma chambre alors que je ne le voulais pas, lui rétorquai-je en affichant la même moue boudeuse qu'elle.

Déconcertée, elle le fut et ne réussit pas à le masquer. Le résultat fut à la hauteur de ce que j'avais prédit : elle se retint de pouffer de rire et lutta pour continuer à afficher une mine ulcérée. Peine perdue, j'eus droit à un joli petit sourire.

– Je voulais te faire un câlin parce que tu étais triste à cause de ce que ton méchant papa t'avait dit, déclara-t-elle pour essayer de sauver les meubles et ne pas perdre la face. Et il a encore été plus méchant avec Louis.

Là-dessus, elle croisa ses bras sur le devant de sa robe verte pâle et me regarda en coin.

– Alors, viens me consoler… lui proposai-je en ouvrant mon bras droit dans sa direction.

– J'ai tout donné à mon papa, chantonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire cruel, comme savent si bien le faire les enfants.

Croyant sans doute me rendre jaloux, elle allait jouer la carte du gros câlin à son comte de père. Pas de chance, la jalousie ne marcherait pas avec moi et elle l'apprendrait très vite…

– Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en passerai, lui répliquai-je, savourant sa mine dépitée par ma réponse. De toute façon, Louis peut me faire un gros câlin, n'est-ce pas mon grand ?

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi mais il sursauta et son œil gauche parla pour lui. Si la cadette fut dépitée par mon indifférence clairement affichée, son frère aîné devait être dans le même état d'esprit, se demandant si moi, j'avais toujours le mien.

– Heu…, hésita-t-il avec prudence. Ma foi, ben, pourquoi ne pas faire un gros câlin à oncle Sherlock ?

Sa sœur n'attendit même pas qu'il ait terminé sa phrase et se rua sur moi, s'asseyant sur mes jambes étendues, se blottissant contre ma chemise, le dos tourné à Louis, avant de se raviser et de se tourner pour pouvoir étendre ses jambes sur celles de son frère.

– Fais-moi un gros câlin, m'implora-t-elle en se recouvrant d'un pan de ma couverture.

– En principe, c'était toi qui voulait m'en faire un…

– Tu es tellement méchant avec moi que j'ai besoin de réconfort, me rétorqua-t-elle avec assurance.

Le petit jeu entre nous était terminé et je laissai ma fille remporter la dernière bataille. Elle avait voulu jouer avec moi au petit jeu de la jalousie et elle l'avait perdu. Je pouvais bien lui laisser remporter la dernière manche car, c'est un fait, je lui avais parlé un peu trop sèchement, quand elle était entrée tout à l'heure, avec la seule intention de vouloir me consoler.

Alors, passant mon bras droit autour des épaules du blondinet, je serrai aussi ma fille contre moi et je ne les lâchai plus. Ses bras m'enserrèrent le torse et elle me serra très fort, malgré ses bras trop petits.

– Ta chemise elle est toute mouillée dans ton dos, constata la petite.

– Oui, tu es plus trempé que si tu avais couru, enchaîna le blond, tâtant le tissus de ma chemise, dans mon dos.

– Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de tendresse de votre part, les enfants.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hélène entra dans ma chambre avec du thé et nous découvrit, assis sur le parquet.

– Hélène, murmura Louis, Sherlock ne se sent pas très bien, il devient amitieux. Préviens oncle John qu'il doit le faire interner.

– Chuut, lui intima-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, à ma gauche, posant le plateau sur ses genoux. Profites-en, de sa bonne disposition, cela n'arrivera pas tous les jours. Sherlock, veux-tu une tasse de thé ?

– Pas de refus, répondis-je.

– Pas question que tu me lâches ! s'exclama Elizabeth, agrippant le bras que j'avais passé sur ses épaules.

– Idem, ordonna Louis en agrippant le mien. C'est le premier vrai câlin que tu me fais en quatre ans, alors, tu bouges plus durant au moins une heure.

– Vide un peu de thé dans la tasse, ordonnai-je à Hélène. Ensuite, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

Riant doucement de me voir capituler devant deux enfants, elle versa un peu de boisson chaude dans la tasse et l'approcha de mes lèvres. Hélène leva lentement la tasse et je pus boire un peu de thé fort, sans lâcher ces deux garnements.

– J'ai l'impression d'être un impotent sur son lit de mort, râlais-je, les deux bras toujours immobilisés.

– Un impotent réconforté par l'amour des siens, précisa Hélène.

– Il faudra que tu m'envoies Meredith, ensuite, j'ai à discuter de certaines choses avec elle, fis-je part à Hélène.

– Elle se ronge les sangs dans le salon, évitant d'adresser la parole à ton frère. Ce dernier songe à partir alors qu'il meurt d'envie de rester, mais en présence de Meredith, il hésite. Une chose est sûre : il meurt d'envie de rester pour te parler ensuite.

– De toute façon, nous le verrons demain, pour le repas, fis-je en réclamant une autre tasse d'un signe de la tête.

De nouveau elle remplit la tasse à un quart.

– Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à la discussion avec Mycroft, ajoutai-je avant qu'elle ne me fasse boire. Nous en reparlerons un autre jour. Maintenant, c'est avec Meredith que je dois discuter.

– Hé, me gronda Elizabeth, durant les câlins, on ne peut pas d'énerver et là, tu es en colère sur ton frère et sur tante Meredith.

– Fin du câlin dans cinq minutes, les enfants, parce que je dois régler quelques petites choses avec _tante_ Meredith.

Ils rouspétèrent tous les deux de concert, exigeant d'avoir la suite du câlin tout à l'heure. Lorsque je précisai que « non, pas question », ils se mirent à s'écrier que ce n'était pas juste et je dus mettre fin à leurs doléances de manière diplomatique :

– Écoutez, si je commence à vous faire des câlins à tout bout de champ, vous n'aurez plus le plaisir d'être dans mes bras, puisque ce sera devenu banal, normal. Tout le problème vient de la banalisation d'un acte de tendresse. Quelle différence y aura-t-il entre moi et l'Italien ? Aucune, si ce n'est ma brillante intelligence. Tandis que si je vous montre mon attachement une fois de temps en temps, ce sera tellement inhabituel que vous en profiterez beaucoup plus. Laissez-moi dans mon anormalité, les enfants, c'est ce qui fait que je suis unique. Vous avez le comte Alessandro pour les câlins à tout bout de champ, moi, je serai celui qui les distribue avec parcimonie. Un bien rare est cher…

– M'est avis que le prochain, ce sera dans dix ans, grogna Louis.

– Louis, depuis que je te connais, tu n'as de cesse de me tourner autour, guettant la moindre marque d'affection de ma part. Je ne t'en ai pas donné de nombreuses, hormis celle-ci, mais, si tu fais le compte de toutes les petites choses que tu as obtenues de ma part, tous les petits faits et gestes que j'ai accompli pour toi, tu te rendras compte que tu es riche. Très riche…

Il réfléchit durant un petit moment, calculant le nombre de choses que j'avais faite pour lui, même s'il ne s'en était pas toujours rendu compte parce que je les avais accomplies en soupirant, comme si c'était contre mon gré, alors que, dans le fond, je les avais faites parce que je l'appréciais énormément. Les indices de mon affection pour lui étaient légion, mais il ne les avait pas pris en compte, guettant juste une grande marque d'affection comme un sourire, une main sur l'épaule ou un câlin, comme maintenant.

– C'est vrai, Sherlock, me dit-il en souriant, tu as fait de nombreuses choses pour moi, je dois le reconnaître. Des tas, quand j'y repense. Mais vu que tu râlais ou que tu pestais en les faisant, je pensais que tu les accomplissais contre ton gré.

– Sache que je ne fais rien contre mon gré, jeune homme, lui précisai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Du moins, il faudrait une menace importante pour que je fasse un acte contre ma volonté.

– Alors, tu m'aime très fort, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

– N'exagère pas, sale garnement, fis-je en le foudroyant du regard, ce qui eut juste pour effet de le faire sourire encore plus.

– Tu as tout de même traversé la ville pour me ramener mon doudou, une nuit, fit-il malicieusement. Tu m'as expliqué qu'un orage était sans danger, raconté une histoire, porté dans tes bras, tu as cherché le livre de pirates pour me l'offrir,… Il y en a tellement que je ne saurais pas tous les citer. Merci, Sherlock.

Ma seule réponse fut un grognement dû au fait qu'il venait de citer mes faits les plus importants de mon affection pour lui.

– Tu es bizarre, toi, murmura ma fille en croisant ses bras sur son ventre. Au lieu de dire que tu nous aimes, tu dis que tu nous aimes pas. Louis, il comprend qu'en fait, tu nous aimes vraiment, mais moi, je suis trop petite et je comprends pas. Faut pas que tu dises que tu nous aimes pas, parce que moi, je vais vraiment le croire.

J'éclatai de rire.

– Et c'est la championne en herbe de la tromperie qui me fait des reproches ? l'interrogeai-je avec sarcasmes. Diable, c'est la même petite fille qui jouais à l'offusquée, me signifiant qu'elle avait donné toute sa réserve de câlin à son père, juste dans le but de me rendre jaloux ? Tu joues aussi, Liza, tout comme moi, à faire semblant de ne pas aimer quelqu'un, alors que c'est le contraire. Oui, fis-je en la voyant me regarder de travers, tu sais jouer avec les mots et les sentiments que les gens éprouvent à ton égard, d'ailleurs tu m'en as fait la brillante démonstration en entrant dans ma chambre, il y a dix minutes. Tu mourrais d'envie de te ruer dans mes bras, mais tu voulais jouer avant, me faire comprendre que tu étais fâchée, me faire mal… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle tiqua, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

– Oui, mais je suis toute petite et je sais pas vraiment ce que je fais, moi… Toi, oui, parce que tu es un grand !

Me décochant un sourire innocent, les yeux pétillants, elle me fixa dans le gris de mes yeux.

– Tu es une petite peste, Elizabeth, lui déclarai-je sans ciller. Tes petits jeux ne marchent pas avec moi.

– Normal, fit-elle en se levant de mes jambes en en brossant sa robe, c'est parce que tu es le plus grand détective au monde, mon petit papa chéri.

Et, déposant un baiser sur mon front, elle me gratifia d'un sourire malicieux de vainqueur. Louis se leva aussi, à contrecœur, s'étira et marcha quelques pas dans la chambre.

– Allez, les enfants, ouste, leur ordonna Hélène. Demandez à Meredith de venir.

– Merci pour le câlin, firent-ils à l'unisson avant de disparaître en courant.

Silencieux, je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Hélène se leva à son tour, emportant le plateau de thé avec elle. Mais avant de partir, elle laissa tomber, de manière innocente :

– Touché en plein dans le cœur…

– Quoi ?

– Le compliment de ta fille t'a touché en plein dans le cœur, tu sais, celui que tu caches au plus profond de toi, proclama-t-elle en souriant. Dire que tu es « le plus grand détective au monde » et ajouter « mon petit papa chéri » t'a touché au plus profond. Ton regard a cillé, Sherlock, brièvement, mais il a cillé. Vacillé, pour être plus précise. La mâchoire s'est contractée une brève fraction de seconde, un bref tremblement et tes yeux se sont voilés. Elizabeth – 1 et Sherlock – 0 !

– Cela me rappelle une certaine enquête en Normandie, cette petite phrase, déclarai-je en me retenant de sourire, et un certain petit jeu entre nous. Elle est terrible, cette petite, tout comme sa mère.

– Tout comme toi, Sherlock !

Je me relevai et m'étirai à mon tour. Hélène s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

– Oui, ne te fais pas de soucis et fais entrer Meredith, lui dis-je en passant mon index sur sa joue, descendant vers sa mâchoire, avant de lui caresser le menton.

**oooOOOooo**

Ce fut de manière un peu craintive que ma vieille amie entra dans ma chambre, se tordant les mains.

– Tu voulais me voir, Sherlock ? fit-elle, la voix tremblante. Que t'a appris cette lettre ?

– Meredith, y a-t-il des faits que tu m'aurais cachés ? fis-je sans répondre à sa question. Des soupçons que tu m'aurais tu ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué, dans sa lettre ? m'implora-t-elle, tordant ses mains devant sa robe, bleue, une fois de plus.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Son chignon s'était un peu défait et des boucles de cheveux roux cascadaient sur ses épaules.

– Certains détails, mais pas en entier, déclarai-je en chassant l'air avec ma main. Que s'est-il passé ce jour là ?

– Quel… quel jour ? demanda-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

– Tu sais très bien de quel jour je parle, Meredith, fis-je, exaspéré. Celui où son père est venu la récupérer !

– Oh, Sherlock, nous nous sommes disputées, laissa-t-elle tomber, la mort dans l'âme.

– Pourquoi ? la questionnai-je sans lui laisser de répit.

Soupirant, elle secoua sa tête.

– Sa sœur aînée, Anna… Je ne l'aimais pas et c'était réciproque. Cette fille jalousait sa sœur en tout. Si Christine avait un joli foulard, elle le voulait, pour ne plus le porter ensuite. Elle jalousait sa sœur sur tout, lui en voulait parce qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux,… Pour tout. Une fois, j'avais surpris un regard qu'Anna t'avait lancé. Comment t'expliquer ? Pas le regard que je jetterais sur un homme qui me plaît, comme si j'avais envie de le dévorer. Non, brûlant de haine, d'envie, de concupiscence. Cette fille te voulait, pas parce qu'elle t'aimait, mais juste pour te ravir à sa sœur. Tu représentais pour elle l'ultime bien à ravir.

– Tu en es sûre ? lui demandai-je, suspicieux, même si jusqu'à présent elle ne s'éloignait pas de ce que je venais d'apprendre de la main de Christine.

– Sherlock, en matière de regard, je suis bonne, se défendit-elle avec véhémence. Elle te regardait comme elle aurait convoité la poupée de sa sœur, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, d'ailleurs. Et à propos de poupée… Christine avait une poupée, quand elle était gamine, et sa sœur l'a voulait, alors qu'elle en avait deux de plus. La mère a obligé Christine à la lui donner – c'est elle qui me l'a raconté – et au bout de dix minutes, Anna la cassait parce qu'elle ne la voulait plus, ce qui causa énormément de chagrin à Christine, mais on ne lui acheta pas une autre poupée et dut se contenter de jouer avec une vieille en chiffon.

Elle fit une pause, les larmes aux yeux.

– Je ne sais pas si Anna faisait partie de ces personnes qui pensent être plus heureuses en ayant certains objets et que, ensuite, une fois que l'envie est comblée s'en désintéressent, avant de rechercher l'envie avec autre chose. Ou si tout simplement c'était de la jalousie envers sa sœur, ou juste pour lui faire du mal… Tant et si bien que j'avais déjà mis Christine en garde contre les manœuvres de sa sœur, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elle était aveugle ou ne voulait pas voir que sa sœur aînée était perverse et retorse. Le jour où on est venu la chercher, je lui avais fait mon sermon, une fois de plus, lui martelant que même sa sœur ne devait jamais apprendre où elle se cachait. Elle s'est fâchée, m'a traité de folle et d'autres mots, elle m'a conseillé d'aller prendre l'air, ce que j'ai fait, j'ai claqué la porte et je suis partie… Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue…

Elle essuya ses larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Au moins, elle ne m'avait rien caché et n'avais rien embelli des faits. La vérité dans son plus simple appareil.

– Je m'en suis voulue ensuite… à mort, hoqueta-t-elle, reniflant, cherchant un autre mouchoir. A cause de mes bêtises, nous nous étions disputées et je n'étais pas là pour la protéger lorsque son père est venu la récupérer.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? fis-je sèchement.

Relevant la tête, elle sursauta en entendant le ton que j'avais utilisé.

– Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? me répondit-elle avec véhémence. Elle m'avait dit que j'étais une paranoïaque et que je me faisais un roman. Que personne n'était au courant de l'endroit où nous l'avions cachée. A quoi bon te parler de ce que je pensais sur les manœuvres perverses de sa sœur ? A quoi bon te dire qu'elle avait envie de te ravir à Christine ? A quoi bon te dire que je m'étais disputée avec ? A quoi bon…

– Tu avais des soupçons !

– Mais aucune preuve ! haussa-t-elle le ton. Juste ce que j'avais observé des envies de sa chieuse de sœur. Nous étions quatre au courant de l'adresse. Anna ne savait rien. Je m'en voulais assez d'avoir remis le sujet « Anna » sur la table et que cela ait entraîné une dispute que pour garder le silence et ne pas accuser une autre que moi. Je suis la seule blâmable, Sherlock, j'ai dû être suivie un jour où je fus moins attentive, je ne vois que cette solution. Tu étais trop prudent que pour que l'on puisse te filer et Amélia aussi.

– Anna savait parce que Christine lui avait donné l'adresse, laissai-je tomber brutalement.

– QUOI ? s'écria-t-elle.

– Sa sœur était au courant de l'adresse, Christine le lui avait dit…

Meredith me regarda, abasourdie.

– Sa sœur… balbutia-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le montant du lit. Elle lui avait dit ! Dieu tout puissant…

Posant sa main sur sa poitrine, elle secoua sa tête et se mordit les lèvres.

– Anna… marmonna-t-elle. Ah, la salope !

Prenant de l'air, elle expira avec force.

– Que raconte-t-elle, au juste, la lettre que Christine t'avait écrite ? me demanda-t-elle.

– Tout cet épisode malheureux, votre dispute, tes soupçons et le fait que la trahison venait d'Anna. Son père a dû surveiller la maison et quand il t'a vu partir…

Durant quelques secondes, elle resta silencieuse, immobile, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

– Si tout est noté noir sur blanc, pourquoi me le demander, alors ? s'emporta-elle ensuite.

– Pour avoir ta version des faits, pardi ! m'exclamai-je en faisant les cent pas. Jamais je n'avais soupçonné sa sœur, fis-je en réfléchissant à voix haute. Si nous avions su qu'elle avait communiqué l'adresse à sa sœur, cela nous aurait évité bien des questions.

– Elle,… elle, balbutia Meredith, elle a donc écrit noir sur blanc que c'était sa sœur ?

– Oui, acquiesçai-je avec grandiloquence. Sa chère sœur lui a carrément donné le baiser de Judas. Mademoiselle était avec son père lorsqu'il est venu la chercher. Elle jubilait. J'avoue que j'ai eu des sueurs froides en lisant la manière dont Christine a amené le prénom du traître. A un moment, j'ai même pensé qu'elle parlait de toi…

– Quoi ? proféra-t-elle, abasourdie.

J'aurais peut-être remarqué un changement de comportement chez Meredith si j'avais été plus attentif. Mais mon esprit était une fois de plus ailleurs… Alors, je lui fis part des soupçons qui avaient traversés mon esprit, tout à l'heure.

Dépliant la lettre, je me mis face à elle.

– Vu la manière dont elle parlait de cette personne… Je te livre les passages : _«__ Il y a une personne en qui j'avais toute confiance, à qui j'aurais confié ma vie et qui m'a trahi, (…).Tu étais devenu l'objet de sa convoitise et de son appétit sexuel. Tant que tu étais célibataire, tu ne l'intéressais pas, mais une fois avec moi, tu devenais un objet de convoitise, un objet qu'elle désirait. Nous avons nourri un serpent (…) c'est surtout moi qui l'ai nourri en lui racontant les moments que je passais avec toi. Désolé, mais les filles, ça parlent entre elles ! Tu avais raison de dire que l'on ne peut faire confiance à personne et que l'on est jamais aussi bien trahi que par les siens. J'avais toute confiance en elle, je lui racontais quasi tout et j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle était amoureuse de toi (…) J'ai été bête de ne pas avoir remarqué son manège. Déjà, elle enviait mes vêtements et adorait me les emprunter, pour ensuite oublier de mes les rendre »._ Et vu que vous piquiez des vêtements, oubliant ensuite de les rendre…

– Sherlock, fit-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu as vraiment cru qu'elle parlait de moi ? Tu as vraiment pensé que je vous aurais trahi ?

– Désolé, Meredith, voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne réfléchit pas avec sa tête ! m'excusai-je en haussant les épaules. Je le dis toujours que il faut rester froid et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis un triple imbécile, tu peux le dire.

– Non seulement, tu m'as forcé à te raconter ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, commença-t-elle d'une voix blanche, m'obligeant à ouvrir cette putain de boite de Pandore que j'ai dans ma tête…

– Meredith, surveille ton langage, il y a des enfants dans la pièce d'à côté ! la réprimandai-je vertement.

– Tu avais tout sous les yeux et malgré cela, tu m'as obligé à aller rechercher ce que j'ai enfoui au plus profond de moi ? fit-elle en se retenant de hurler. As-tu songé un instant à la culpabilité que j'avais ressentie, en revenant et en trouvant la maison vide ? T'es tu soucié un instant du mal que tu allais me faire en m'obligeant à te raconter ce qui me hante depuis ce jour maudit ?

– Écoute… fis-je en vue de concilier les choses.

– Non ! me hurla-t-elle au visage. Je m'en veux depuis toujours, Sherlock ! Elle m'avait dit que _personne d'autre_ que nous trois n'était au courant, hors, c'était faux. Vu que personne de nous trois ne pouvait l'avoir trahie, je m'en étais toujours voulue parce que je pensais que, suite à un manque d'attention de ma part, j'avais été suivie et que j'étais responsable, sans le vouloir, de cette tragédie. Et toi, alors que tu as les explications sous les yeux, tu m'obliges à tout te raconter, comme si tu voulais être bien sûr que je n'allais pas te mentir ! Avais-tu peur que j'embellisse la vérité pour me déculpabiliser ? Ma culpabilité me suit comme mon ombre et elle me ronge depuis des années, cette putain de culpabilité !

– Meredith, calme-toi, enfin !

Peine perdue, les digues étaient rompues. Ce fut elle qui se mit à faire les cent pas, tournant en rond comme un ours dans une cage.

– Depuis sa disparition, je m'en veux à mort de m'être disputée avec mon amie et de n'avoir jamais pu me réconcilier avec elle. Depuis ce jour, je m'en veux d'être partie, je m'en veux de lui avoir, une fois de plus, parlé du mal que je pensais de sa sœur. Ça me bouffe à petit feux depuis des années, Sherlock ! Et toi, au lieu de m'en débarrasser, tu me mets à l'épreuve ? Non seulement, tu me suspectes de l'avoir trahie et ensuite, malgré tout, tu me testes ? J'hallucine ! Après toutes ces années, tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? Non, ne réponds pas, tes actes parlent pour toi. Tu m'as suspecté… Moi ? Alors que je te dois tant ! Il aurait fallu que je sois la dernière des dernières pour te trahir, Sherlock. Et une sacré salope que pour la trahir, elle. Que tu y aies pensé un moment en dit long sur la confiance que tu portes à mon égard. Que tu aies osé me faire plonger dans ces horribles souvenirs, dans cette foutue culpabilité, juste pour t'assurer de ce que j'allais te dire en dit encore plus long. C'est petit, mesquin et honteux de ta part.

– Meredith, ce n'est pas…

Je ne m'y attendais pas et sa gifle me prit de court. Elle claqua sur ma joue et un goût de sang envahi ma bouche. L'intérieur de ma lèvre venait d'entrer en contact avec une dent.

– Va au diable, Sherlock ! me cracha-t-elle avec dégoût. Puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance… et que tu as décidé de me planter le poignard dans le dos.

Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

– Elle ne t'en voulait pas, tu sais… ajoutai-je vivement.

Sa main s'immobilisa sur la poignée de la porte de ma chambre.

– Elle se sentait coupable de s'être disputée avec toi, alors que tu avais raison au sujet d'Anna, poursuivis-je, bien décidé à aplanir notre différend. Elle s'en est voulue et t'a écrit une lettre pour s'excuser, mais tu ne l'as jamais reçue, comme toutes les lettres qu'elle a écrites. Elle doit encore se trouver dans la pile de lettres que je possède. Si tu veux la lire, je vais tout ressortir…

– Il est trop tard pour tes excuses, Sherlock, fit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. C'est me faire-part de son absolution que tu aurais dû me dire en premier lieu. Tu m'aurais lu le passage avec Judas fait femme et ensuite, nous aurions pu parler des soupçons que j'avais eus à l'égard de sa sœur. Là, j'aurais su que tu me faisais confiance. Ici, c'était Scotland Yard avec ses gros sabots. Une torture mentale digne de l'inquisition. Tu as tes démons, Sherlock, mais j'ai les miens aussi et je pense qu'ils sont plus terribles. Là, tu m'as fait plonger…

Elle ouvrit la porte, sortit de ma chambre et la clapa avec violence à tel point que les murs vibrèrent.

Il n'y avait personne pour m'applaudir sarcastiquement, alors, je le fis moi-même, portant un toast à ma grande imbécillité du jour.

Christine me le disais souvent : « les femmes, c'est susceptible ! ». J'aurais mieux fait de m'en rappeler.


	39. VI Chap 296 : Mise en garde

**Chapitre 296 : Mises en garde (Le 24 octobre 1889)**

**POV Narrateur :**

Meredith traversa le salon en trombe, passant devant Hélène sans lui dire un mot, les images troubles à cause de ses larmes. Attrapant son manteau, elle se contenta de le garder en main, sans le passer sur son dos.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et c'est à peine si elle entendit son amie lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Le comte s'était levé de son fauteuil et Mycroft arrêta d'observer la rue grouillante de monde pour se tourner vers cette femme qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Sans dire un mot, même pas un « au revoir », Meredith sortit du meublé et dévala les escaliers.

Une voix familière retentit dans son dos, alors qu'elle allait sortir du 221b.

– Ma chérie, on m'a dit que tu étais ici, alors je suis venu te chercher. J'étais resté chez madame Hudson pour ne pas vous déranger et…

« Karl… », pensa-t-elle.

– Laisse-moi, je rentrerai seule, ordonna-t-elle sèchement et elle sortit, plantant là son amant.

Ce dernier porta son regard vers sa droite, là où se trouvait Seth, le chien-loup, plus chien que loup.

– Et bien, mon vieux… fit-il dépité par le comportement de son amante.

La langue de l'animal lui lécha les doigts et il gémit.

– Oui, mélange de colère et de tristesse, mon ami, fit Karl en s'adressant au chien-loup. La colère étant utilisée pour masquer la tristesse. Nous montons pour éclaircir tout cela et ensuite, on fera la chasse à ma femme. M'est avis qu'elle ne rentrera pas ce soir… Moi qui avais prévu une soirée romantique comme elle les aime.

L'avocat, suivi de son animal imposant, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, frappa un coup et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

Ce fut Hélène qui ouvrit la porte en grand, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait disparu en même temps qu'elle découvrait l'avocat.

– Ah, heu,… fit-elle, troublée. C'est vous.

– Parrain ! cria Louis en se ruant vers lui.

– Vous avez l'air heureuse de me voir, Hélène, insinua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Dites-moi que vous cachez votre joie.

L'avocat se pencha ensuite pour embrasser Louis et Elizabeth qui s'étaient rués sur lui.

– Non, désolé, Karl, mais je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre…

– Meredith est sortie en claquant la porte et en refusant une soirée en ma compagnie, énonça calmement l'avocat. Je suppose que c'était elle que vous aviez espéré voir revenir ?

Hélène acquiesça.

Le regard de l'avocat se porta, au même moment, sur le détective qui affichait une mine sombre, contrastant avec l'écarlate de sa joue.

Instinctivement, ses poils se hérissèrent de colère. Si sa compagne était sortie en pleurant, blessée à mort et ivre de colère, alors que le détective affichait clairement la trace d'une claque, c'est qu'il était responsable de son état.

– Vous comptez me frapper sur le champ ou vous me laissez partir à sa recherche ? lui demanda le détective ironiquement, ayant remarqué la lueur de haine qui venait de briller dans le fond des yeux de l'avocat.

Le chien-loup avait senti la colère de son chef de meute et si le chef était en colère, alors, il devait se tenir prêt à la bagarre. Tous les poils de son dos se hérissèrent, créant ainsi une bosse sur le dos.

– Maître Higgins, fit d'une voix forte et autoritaire Mycroft. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour entrer dans une colère noire dont les effets pourraient avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Très fâcheuses ! Votre ami, le professeur Stanford, serait mécontent d'apprendre contre _qui_ vous l'avez dirigée.

Se mordant les lèvres, Karl se maîtrisa pour faire refluer sa colère et museler la bête qui hurlait en lui. La colère était mauvaise conseillère, Guillaume le lui rappelait depuis… oh, au moins depuis quelques siècles, comme il se plaisait à le taquiner. De plus, c'était monsieur Holmes devant lui, l'homme qu'Hélène, son amie, aimait. L'homme que son filleul admirait, le père de la petite Elizabeth, un homme pour qui son ami Guillaume avait du respect. Le genre d'homme devant lequel on ne pouvait pas laisser éclater une colère noire, même s'il était responsable de la détresse et du chagrin de votre compagne. Même si la colère était venue instinctivement… il fallait justement brider et museler l'instinct.

Posant sa main sur l'échine de Seth, il lui fit passer son apaisement. Le gros animal s'assit sur son séant et ne fit plus rien. Progressivement, les poils de son échine redescendirent.

– Mes excuses les plus sincères, monsieur Holmes, fit l'avocat souriant, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Réaction primaire, quasi animale, comme le dit toujours mon ami Guillaume. Si on touche aux miens, je m'énerve d'abord et je discute ensuite.

– Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et les vôtres ne reflétaient rien d'angélique, rétorqua Holmes en se saisissant de son manteau.

– Mon côté sombre et diabolique, sans aucun doute, s'excusa l'homme.

– Tu voulais lui faire du mal ? demanda avec aplomb Elizabeth, s'adressant au parrain de son frère. Tu es un méchant, toi aussi ?

– Oh, ma puce, répondit celui-ci en se mettant à sa hauteur. Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à monsieur Holmes, juste lui demander de manière plus virile ce qu'il avait fait à une personne qui m'est chère, pour la mettre dans un pareil état. Rassure-toi ma puce, les loups ne dévorent pas les petits poussins…

– C'est moi le petit poussin ? gloussa l'enfant en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Toi et Louis, vous êtes des petits poussins, lui assura l'avocat.

– Et toi, tu es le loup ? fit-elle avec malice.

– Un gros loup tout doux, comme celui qui est à mes côtés ! lui assura Karl avec bienveillance. Mais parfois, je me fâche tout rouge…

– Tu lui feras pas de mal, hein, à mon autre papa ? lui demanda avec crainte l'enfant. Il est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, son papa à lui est venu et il est pas gentil. Alors, ça le met de mauvaise humeur et il crie sur tout le monde, même sur moi.

– Bon, au lieu de discuter, nous ferions mieux de partir à sa recherche, non ? fit Holmes, bougon, parce qu'elle venait de divulguer la visite de son père.

– Laissez, j'y vais seul, annonça l'avocat. Vu son état, elle n'aura pas envie de vous parler. De plus, j'ai un renifleur de piste hors pair avec moi.

– Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est allée ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'avocat leva sa main pour le faire taire.

– J'ai éliminé sa maison d'office, trop facile, pareil pour celle d'Amélia, lui énuméra-t-il. Puisqu'elle veut être seule, elle évitera aussi Andrew. Donc, elle ira là on ne pensera pas la chercher, là où elle sera vraiment seule. Seth suivra sa piste.

– Bonne déduction, fit Holmes, hochant la tête, mais vous avez omis un détail important.

– Lequel ?

– Elle est montée dans un fiacre, je l'ai entendu claquer la porte, lui expliqua le détective avec satisfaction.

– Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Seth est tout à fait capable de suivre une odeur qui flotte dans l'air, rétorqua l'homme de loi, sûr de lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, il la trouvera. De plus, ce n'était pas sorcier de comprendre qu'elle a envie de solitude après avoir eu une dispute assez… houleuse avec l'homme qu'elle considère comme son frère.

Ayant lancé sa pique, Karl sourit. Cela eu le don de mettre Holmes mal à l'aise. Enfonçant ses deux mains dans ses poches, le détective ressortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche droite et en sortit une qu'il alluma.

– C'est un endroit où l'on seul, mais pas tout à fait…, déclara-t-il de manière énigmatique. Il y a beaucoup de monde, mais ces malheureux ne parlent pas beaucoup.

– Êtes-vous sûr qu'elle ira dans pareil endroit ? demanda maître Higgins, sceptique.

– Je ne vois que là… Soit là, soit à un autre endroit, il existe plusieurs possibilités en fait. Venez, je vais vous expliquer.

D'un pas vif, l'avocat suivi le détective dans sa chambre où ce dernier énonça les quelques lieux où Meredith était sensée avoir cherché refuge.

**xxXXXxx**

**POV Holmes :**

Une fois que l'avocat fut sorti de ma chambre muni de quelques indications sur le lieu où Meredith avait pu se réfugier, mon frère y entra, la mine grave.

– Quelle rude journée tu as eu, Sherlock, fit-il en se positionnant devant la fenêtre. Tiens, un ancien marin à la retraite et qui dilapide son maigre solde dans les bouges infâmes en ingurgitant plus d'alcool que son sang ne saurait charrier.

– Viens-en au fait, Mycroft, lui signifiais-je avec brusquerie.

– Je venais juste te mettre en garde au sujet de maître Higgins, déclara Mycroft en se tournant vers moi. Il ne fait pas bon énerver l'animal…

Le choix du mot « animal » m'interpella, mais je le laissai sur le côté et je lui demandai :

– Les femmes ou les enfants risquent-ils quelque chose en sa compagnie ?

– Non, me rassura mon frère, je ne parlais pas d'eux. Ils ne risquent rien en sa compagnie et ce diabolique avocat les protégera mieux que quiconque. Donne-moi une de tes horribles cigarettes.

– Alors ? demandai-je en lui tendant le paquet froissé. Est-ce au sujet du regard diabolique qu'il m'a lancé ?

Mycroft hocha la tête affirmativement et alluma sa cigarette avec le briquet en or qu'il avait reçu d'une grande dame.

– Tu as parlé qu'il ne fallait pas énerver « animal », déclarai-je. Tu pensais à Karl ou bien au chien-loup ?

– Non, Sherlock, me dit-il avec sérieux, tout en tirant une bouffée de la cigarette, je ne visais pas le chien-loup, mais bien le maître, comme tu l'avais déduit (Il fit un geste de la main et sourit). Oh, j'avais observé le discret tressaillement de ton œil, lorsque j'utilisai le terme « animal » (Son visage redevint grave). Il vaut mieux éviter à tout prix de réveiller la bête, d'énerver l'animal qui sommeille en lui. Tout comme je te conseillerais de ne pas aller enlever un petit à une tigresse. C'est dans le même ordre de conseil.

Je le fixai avec un regard étonné.

– Même sans tenter de lui ravir ses petits, tout le monde prend des risques en restant à proximité d'une tigresse, ironisai-je.

Mon frère resta silencieux un petit moment.

– Avec un animal dans le genre de l'avocat, tu ne prends des risques que si tu essayes de lui ravir ce à quoi il tient le plus…

– Que sais-tu que je ne sais pas, à son sujet ? l'interrogeai-je, curieux.

– Tu sais que le Gouvernement emploie ce que l'on nomme, entre nous, des « chiens de chasse », fit mon frère en tapotant les cendres de la cigarette dans le cendrier.

– Je ne le sais que trop bien, fis-je avec amertume. Vous auriez bien aimé me passer le collier et y accrocher une laisse, il y a quelques années, pour faire de moi un de vos « chienchiens de chasse ».

Beaucoup de sarcasmes étaient passé dans ma voix et mon frère encaissa ma pique qui avait la taille d'une hallebarde.

Mycroft se leva et marcha un peu, faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.

– Hélas pour le Gouvernement et pour la Reine, mon petit frère, bien que possédant un flair digne du meilleur chien pisteur, a le caractère indépendant du chat, se lamenta-t-il faussement en parlant à un public imaginaire.

Haussant les épaules, je ne fis pas attention à ses lamentations. Mon indépendance, j'y tenais.

– Essaierais-tu de me faire comprendre que vous avez engagé Karl en temps que « chien de chasse » ? proférai-je sans trop y croire. Laisse-moi en douter…

Mais avec Mycroft, il ne fallait être sûr de rien. J'avais beau en douter, je me demandais si tout de même, il n'avait pas réussi à…

Mycroft me fit un grand sourire triomphant.

– Lui et son ami le professeur Guillaume Stanford, oui, m'avoua-t-il, à ma plus grande surprise. Ils ont eu le privilège de rendre service à Sa Majesté.

– J'avoue que tu me surprends, mon cher frère, lui indiquai-je puisque de toute façon, mon étonnement avait été perceptible.

– Ça, c'est la version officielle, m'expliqua-t-il en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur la cigarette. L'officieuse, ce serait plutôt que c'est Sa Majesté qui a eu l'immense privilège de se faire servir par ces deux hommes. Vois-tu, Sherlock, te passer un collier et une laisse, c'est très difficile, en raison de ton caractère indépendant, mais chez eux, c'est une mission impossible, en plus, elle serait dangereuse. Tu es peut-être un chien de chasse avec le caractère indépendant du chat, Sherlock, mais eux deux, ce sont des loups ! Le collier et la laisse sont des instruments qui leur sont étrangers. Le jour où le Gouvernement devra te passer un collier, il y arrivera, par coercition s'il le faut. Tu feuleras, tu grifferas, mais au bout du compte, tu devras bien te soumettre, même si tu continueras à ruer dans les brancards et à ne pas faire ce que l'on te dira de faire. Tandis que pour eux, rien n'y personne n'y arrivera. On ne contraint pas un loup comme on contraint un chien, même s'il a ton sale caractère, Sherlock.

Enfonçant ses deux mains au fond de ses poches, mon frère se tut.

– Sous-entendrais-tu que le chien que je suis ne ferait pas le poids contre le loup qu'est Karl ? ironisais-je sur un ton grinçant.

– Tout à fait, mon cher frère !

– Dois-je te rappeler que certains chiens sont élevés dans le but de protéger les troupeaux des attaques des loups ? fis-je, piqué au vif. Dois-je t'apprendre que ces chiens y arrivent très bien ?

Mon frère fit « non » de sa tête.

– Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Sherlock, me gourmanda mon frère, je sais que certains chiens peuvent attaquer des loups. Malgré tout, tu ne fais pas le poids. Le problème est que maître Higgins a parfois du mal à contrôler sa colère. Le professeur Stanford est tout aussi terrible que lui, mais il est capable de maîtriser sa fureur et d'afficher un masque impassible, sauf si l'on s'en prend à l'un des siens. Je ne voudrais pas connaître le sort d'un inconscient qui s'en prendrait à sa compagne, ses amis, ou son personnel. Et je suppose qu'Hélène et sa petite famille font partie des gens qu'il défendrait. L'avocat, c'est un animal différent. Il suffit de pas grand-chose pour lui hérisser le poil de son démon. N'importe quel imbécile aurait compris que tu t'es disputé avec ton… (Mycroft toussota, gêné) « amie », pour appeler cette… femme ainsi. Apparemment, la logique étant absente de cet homme, il a fait de cette… femme, sa compagne.

Il avait hésité, failli dire le mot qu'il se refusait à dire, puis, il avait opté pour un mot moins cru tel que « femme ». Dieu ce que mon frère pouvait être vieille école, parfois.

– Utilise le mot adéquat, Mycroft, lui suggérais-je alors sèchement. A moins que tu aies des scrupules à dire « prostituée ».

– Elle vend ses charmes, Sherlock, comment diable as-tu pu être ami avec une femme pareille ? s'emporta-t-il, toujours à cheval sur les convenances et les différences de statut social.

– Amélia aussi vendait ses charmes, pourtant, père en a fait sa maîtresse attitrée et, allez chercher à comprendre, mère était amie avec elle.

Vu qu'il avait eu de l'estime pour notre père, jusqu'il y a peu, ma remarque lui fit mal à son orgueil. Son idole, notre père, avec une prostituée, sous le toit familial, et, qui plus est, notre mère, qu'il avait toujours vénéré, avait été amie avec cette femme.

– Elle devait être au désespoir…laissa-t-il tomber.

– Non, Mycroft, fis-je avec véhémence. Notre mère avait juste besoin d'une oreille compatissante afin de lui confier ses peines, ses souffrances et tout ce que père lui avait fait endurer avant ma naissance. Une autre femme n'aurait jamais pu entendre pareille confession, Mycroft. Il lui fallait une femme qui avait souffert dans sa chair, elle aussi, qui savait ce que c'était, qui pouvait la comprendre réellement, et pas juste dire « oh, ma pauvre petite, comme je vous comprends », alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien de rien (Tout comme Meredith avait fait avec Hélène, la comprenant mieux que quiconque, songeai-je). Meredith a toujours été correcte avec moi et je fis de même.

– Sauf tout à l'heure…me piqua Mycroft.

Ce n'était pas le moment de remettre le doigt sur mon comportement inadéquat de tout à l'heure.

– Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à devoir faire appel au professeur Stanford et à Karl, au Gouvernement ? aiguillai-je la conversation sur le sujet qui m'intéressait. Comment ces deux hommes, s'ils ont le caractère indépendant du loup, ont-ils pu accepter de travailler pour vous ?

– Parce que… commença mon frère avant de se taire, comme s'il venait de souvenir d'un ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Désolé, Sherlock, mais je ne peux rien te dire sur cette affaire qui n'est écrite nulle part.

– Dis plutôt que tu ne VEUX rien me dire, ricanai-je.

Il me lança un regard peiné.

– Non, Sherlock, la subtilité du langage est importante, m'affirma-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. J'aimerais te le dire, mais je ne le PEUX point. Ne me demande rien de plus, il m'est impossible d'en parler. Et l'impossibilité est bien réelle. Je le voudrais que je ne le saurais. Personne n'en parlera jamais.

Mon aîné était bien mystérieux.

– Diantre, tu en parles comme si on t'avait jeté un sort, te nouant la langue.

– En effet, Sherlock, sourit tristement mon frère, le sort jeté est puissant, très puissant, à l'instar du sorcier qui l'a jeté. Ma langue est véritablement nouée.

– Mycroft, le rabrouai-je. Tu étais un homme rationnel, auparavant et assez dénué d'humour, qui plus est. Mais là, tu me parles littéralement de sorcellerie… alors, soit tu as découvert l'humour, soit tu as besoin de repos afin de retrouver ta rationalité.

– Ce que je peux te dire, Sherlock, c'est que dans cette affaire…

Il fit une pause et eut l'air étonné. Comme si, une fois de plus, il recevait l'ordre lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait divulguer ce secret.

– Oui, en effet, je peux le dire… Dans cette affaire, j'ai perdu toute rationalité ! Mon univers s'est écroulé en entier et j'aurais bien aimé que l'on me jetât un sort d'oubli.

– Tu es sûr que tout va comme tu veux, Mycroft ? demandai-je, inquiet de voir mon aîné avec une mise aussi grave.

– Rassure-toi, je m'en suis remis, me rassura mon frère. Évite juste de mettre maître Higgins en colère… Toute colère noire doit lui être évitée, pour le bien de tous.

**xxXXxx**

La nuit était tombée sans que j'aie des nouvelles au sujet des recherches. Mycroft était parti tout de suite après m'avoir parlé, me donnant rendez-vous pour le repas d'anniversaire de demain. Ayant tenté à peu près tout pour obtenir de Liza un peu plus qu'une froide distance, il avait baissé les bras pour ce soir, se contentant de profiter de l'affection de Louis qui lui était déjà acquise.

Vers vingt heures, le comte se leva pour regagner son hôtel, signalant aux enfants qu'il était l'heure de passer leurs manteaux tandis qu'Hélène resta assise dans le canapé, les mains entourant sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait. Les deux garnements n'avaient pas très envie de me quitter, mais le comte leur décréta fermement qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

– Maman ? demanda Liza en se collant contre elle, dans le canapé. Tu viens ?

Sa mère secoua sa tête, embrassant sa fille sur le haut du crâne.

– Non, je reste ici tant que mon amie n'est pas de retour.

– Et moi, je vais où ? demanda la petite avec l'espoir de ses jeunes années.

– Vous, vous allez avec votre père ! lui confirma Hélène en l'embrasant une seconde fois sur les cheveux.

– Chouette, hurla la petite tout en descendant du canapé.

Et, se ruant vers moi, elle enroula ses bras autour de mes jambes.

– Elizabeth, soupirai-je, tu ne restes pas ici.

– Si ! fit-elle en me regardant avec malice. Maman elle a dit que je devais aller avec mon papa. C'est toi !

Le pauvre comte eu le visage qui se défit au moment où l'enfant annonça cette affirmation. Sa grimace était à la hauteur de son étonnement et de la peine que cela lui fit.

« Allons, bon, me dis-je, la voilà qui joue sur les mots, maintenant ».

– Officiellement, ton père, c'est l'Italien qui se trouve près de ma bibliothèque, lui rappelai-je avec force, celui qui a ton manteau dans la main. Moi, je ne suis qu'un vieil ami de la famille. Ne l'oublie jamais !

– Maman n'avait pas dit de quel père elle parlait…tenta de se disculper l'enfant, se trémoussant avec un sourire enjôleur.

– Liza, fis-je en la soulevant dans mes bras, pour son plus grand bonheur, tu as l'interdiction formelle de dire ce genre de chose en public, tu m'entends ?

– Il y a que nous cinq et je veux rester près de toi… me dit-elle en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou, enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

– Maintenant, ce sont aux adultes de veiller et les enfants doivent aller se coucher, déclarai-je fermement en l'embrassant sur les cheveux, moi aussi. Et je t'interdis de refaire ce petit jeu…

– Quel jeu ? me demanda-t-elle sans comprendre la gravité de ce qu'elle avait dit, peu de temps auparavant.

– Celui de venir vers moi lorsque l'on te parle de ton père, petite sotte, la grondai-je. Tu savais très bien de qui ta mère voulait parler. Tu voulais jouer et ça, c'est interdit !

– Pourquoi ? fit-elle en reprenant sa moue boudeuse.

– C'est notre petit secret entre nous, lui chuchotai-je. Personne ne doit le savoir.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Puisqu'il fallait jouer au plus retors pour lui faire comprendre, j'allais me couler dans le rôle.

– Maintenant, fis-je en la posant au sol, tu files près de ton père !

Grommelant des mots que je ne compris pas, elle tenta de m'amadouer avec force de sourire et de câlin mais rien n'y fit. Sa place n'était pas ici.

Le comte la récupéra et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Après avoir embrassé leur mère, les enfants me firent signe et partirent avec le comte.

Ma logeuse les attendait en bas, dans le couloir, parce que j'entendis leurs voix et les aux revoir que les enfants lui prodiguèrent.


	40. VI: Chap 297: Troubled waters

**Chapitre 297 : Troubled Waters *****…**** (Nuit du 24 au 25 octobre 1889)**

*** Eaux troubles**

* * *

><p>– Maintenant, Sherlock, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Meredith, m'annonça Hélène, une fois que nous fûmes seuls.<p>

Pour toute réponse, je sortis la lettre de la poche de mon veston et la lui tendis.

– Lis lentement, avec le même état d'esprit que j'avais lors de sa lecture.

– Impossible d'avoir ton état d'esprit, Sherlock, je ne la connaissais pas, mais je sais ce qu'elle représentait à tes yeux… et ce qu'elle représente toujours pour toi.

S'asseyant dans le canapé, elle commença sa lecture.

– Tiens, fit-elle à voix haute. De qui peut-elle bien parler lorsqu'elle écrit : « _une personne en qui j'avais toute confiance, à qui j'aurais confié ma vie et qui m'a trahi__» _? Qui était dans la confidence pour le lieu où elle se cachait ?

– Moi-même, Meredith et Amélia, répondis-je en me bourrant une pipe, la noire.

– Ce qui signifie que la fuite n'est pas venue de l'un d'entre vous, conclu-t-elle en posant son index sur son menton. Une indiscrétion, oui, cela aurait pu arriver si Meredith et Amélia en avaient parlé entres elles, sans se douter que quelqu'un écoutait aux portes… C'est bien de cette manière que Louis avait appris que j'étais enceinte !

Sans attendre une réponse de ma part, elle continua la lecture et poussa quelques exclamations.

– Diable, s'exclama-t-elle en posant la lettre. Sherlock… Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que Christine parlait de Meredith ? Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle t'aurait trahi ? Et pire, que tu l'intéressais de manière « sexuelle » ?

Je lui fis un regard noir et restai silencieux, me contentant d'allumer ma pipe.

– Triple imbécile, m'injuria-t-elle. Je comprends qu'elle soit sortie en trombe de ta chambre et qu'elle ait claqué la porte !

Si l'heure n'avait pas été grave, j'aurais bien souri de voir que mon Hélène n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité d'esprit. Ses capacités de déductions ne s'étaient pas envolées…

Gardant pour moi mes réflexions, je lui répliquai assez vivement :

– Il est bien normal que tu n'ais pas reproduit la même faute que moi, tu étais plus attentive et pas dans l'état de fébrilité qui m'avait saisi tout à l'heure.

Et je me mis à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Hélène riva son regard sur ma personne.

– Tu as donc cru, en lisant la lettre, qu'elle allait accuser Meredith… Bon, à la rigueur, je peux encore bien penser que c'était possible, tu ne réfléchissais pas, tu en étais incapable. Mais ensuite, quand tu as compris que ce n'était pas elle qu'elle visait, tu as été soulagé ?

– Bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je avec vigueur. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

S'adossant dans le fond du fauteuil, elle plissa ses sourcils, signe de réflexions intenses.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas dans tout cela, c'est que tu lui ais fait part des soupçons qui avaient traversé ton esprit, fit-elle en haussant les yeux vers le plafond, abasourdie que j'en ai fait part à Meredith. Voilà pourquoi elle est partie dans cet état. Parce que tu lui as signifié que tu l'avais soupçonné. Si tu ne lui avais rien dit, elle n'aurait jamais su !

– Bon sang, elle aurait pu se contenter de m'insulter et puis c'était tout ! m'exclamai-je, énervé qu'elle me signifie ce que je savais déjà.

Hélène soupira, s'avançant sur le fauteuil et posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

– Sherlock, tu ne comprendras jamais rien à la psychologie des gens, à ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir à cet endroit là, m'annonça-t-elle en tapotant, à l'aide de son index, l'emplacement de son cœur. Meredith te considère comme un frère, elle a souffert lors de la mort de Christine et toi, tu lui expliques que tu viens de la soupçonner de trahison. Tu es un des rares hommes en qui elle a toujours eu confiance et toi, tu la poignardes dans le dos. C'est mesquin, Sherlock.

Elle poursuivit sa lecture et une fois que ce fut terminé, elle se massa les tempes.

– Au moins, cette lettre règle un problème : Christine avait découvert les lettres que tu lui avais écrites et qu'on ne lui avait jamais données. Donc, elle ne t'en voulait pas et ne t'a pas maudit.

– Penses-tu que cela va soulager ma conscience ? lui demandai-je abruptement, m'arrêtant net de marcher devant la cheminée.

– Non, je te connais trop bien, Sherlock, me dit-elle en se levant pour venir se placer derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je sais que tu t'en veux à mort de tes manquements. Mais il y en a un qui vient de disparaître : Christine savait que tu ne l'avais pas oubliée, abandonnée et que tu lui avais écrit des lettres. Cela ne te hantera plus, à présent.

– Un poids est parti de mes épaules, mais il en reste des plus lourds, des beaucoup plus lourds, soupirai-je.

– Tu as eu une mauvaise journée, Sherlock, me dit-elle en commençant à me masser les épaules doucement. Ton père, ensuite cette lettre, puis la dispute avec Meredith…

La sentant soudain venir coller son corps contre mon dos et m'enlacer, je lui fis part de mon état d'esprit :

– Hélène, je n'ai pas l'esprit à ce genre de frivolités !

– Mon intention était de te réconforter, cher ami, me rétorqua-t-elle, outrée. Pas de pensées pour une autre activité.

– Alors, assied-toi sur la peau d'ours, devant la cheminée, le dos contre le fauteuil, lui demandai-je.

Elle obtempéra, étendant ses jambes et s'appuyant contre le fauteuil. Pour plus de confort, je pris une couverture, des coussins, j'en calai un bien épais dans son dos et je m'installai entre ses jambes, après lui avoir remonté un peu la jupe et sa tonne de jupons.

– Si tu avais porté un vêtement d'homme, cela aurait facilité grandement les choses, constatai-je avec aigreur.

– Sherlock, j'étais loin de me douter que la journée se passerait de cette manière, me rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, l'ironie en plus, ce qui me fit rigoler doucement.

La couverture posée sur ses épaules étant assez grande, nous nous enveloppâmes dedans et restâmes silencieux, contemplant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

– Cela faisait quelques années que Meredith avec découvert la sérénité, m'informa-t-elle tandis que j'essayais de m'installer plus confortablement, tout en évitant de l'écraser. Son métier lui pesait moins, elle n'arpentait plus les ruelles sombres, elle avait un toit sur sa tête, aussi bien pour le privé que pour le professionnel, Amélia gérait le tout et ton amie ne s'occupait plus que des clients les plus riches et les plus agréables, ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais brutalisé.

– C'est après la disparition de Christine qu'Amélia avait décidé de prendre leur vie en main et de changer de direction, lui précisai-je, m'appuyant contre elle, posant ma tête près de la sienne. Amélia y pensait depuis un certain temps, même si elle ne m'en parlait jamais devant moi, considérant que j'étais trop jeune, à l'époque.

Une mèche de ses cheveux me caressa la joue, me faisant frissonner. Elle avait dû aller s'acheter une nouvelle bouteille de parfum à Londres, parce que j'avais senti l'odeur que j'appréciais tant depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Hors, lors de notre rencontre à la campagne, elle en portait un autre, les enfants ayant cassé sa bouteille. Une fois de plus, je souris intérieurement.

– Et ces quatre dernières années, Meredith avait non seulement renoué avec toi – même si c'était toi qui te faisais rare – était devenue amie avec moi, avait aplani ses petites tensions avec John et même trouvé un compagnon en la personne de mon avocat. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux…

– Hélène, va directement au but et épargne-moi les faits dont j'ai connaissance, m'impatientai-je en soupirant.

– Un petit rappel des faits, juste pour te signaler que, malgré son apparente sérénité, Meredith reste fragile, me précisa-t-elle sans prendre ombrage de ma remarque. Elle me fait penser à l'image d'un lac, les eaux ont l'air limpide, mais tout au fond, il y a une épaisse couche de vase et dès qu'on la remue, elle met du temps à se redéposer et les eaux restent troubles longtemps. La vase représente tous ses mauvais souvenirs, toutes les horreurs qu'elle a vécues et toi, tu as troublé sa sérénité apparente en remuant la vase des mauvais souvenirs.

– Bien que mon esprit ne tournait pas très rond tout à l'heure, il me semble que j'avais compris l'erreur que j'avais faite, ma chère, fis-je de manière grinçante. Nul besoin de me l'expliquer avec des images comme si j'étais un demeuré.

– Juste pour te signifier que, dans le fond, je ne suis pas très différente de Meredith, fit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué, même si nous n'avons pas le même parcours et que mes malheurs ne sont rien comparés aux siens. Nous avons notre couche de vase et nos eaux troubles.

– Qui ne possède pas sa propre couche de vase au fond de son lac, dis-moi ? Hormis Watson… Et encore, je ne connais pas son enfance.

Hormis son frère alcoolique qui avait tout dilapidé, pensais-je.

– Justement, fit-elle sur un ton joyeux, cette fois-ci. Puisque tu as compris ce concept, évite de remuer la vase au fond de nos lacs, Sherlock ! Cela met bien trop de temps à redevenir comme avant…

– Ta fille et toi avez une drôle de conception du verbe « réconforter », déclarai-je pince-sans-rire, l'air un peu guindé. Au lieu de m'aider, vous m'enfoncez, me faisant reproches sur reproches !

Un léger rire fusa dans mon dos et elle m'embrassa dans le cou, brièvement.

– Tu as raison, nous devrions d'abord te réconforter et ensuite te faire la morale…

– Puisque j'ai eu droit à la morale, aurais-je enfin droit au réconfort ? la suppliai-je en joignant mes mains, ce qui l'a fit rire doucement.

Après m'avoir massé les épaules, elle m'entoura de ses bras et nous restâmes ainsi, devant le feu qui ronflait, moi emprisonné dans ses bras, coincé entre ses jambes.

– De toute façon, fit-elle soudain, je n'aurais jamais cru que Meredith puisse trahir une amie. Non, impossible. Elle a trop souffert dans la vie, ses amis sont tout ce qu'elle a eu pour remonter la pente. Si Meredith était mauvaise au point de trahir ses amis, alors, c'est que le monde est encore plus pourri qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et je refuserais d'élever ma fille dans un monde où une femme telle que Meredith serait une traîtresse.

– J'ai vu pire, dans ma vie…fis-je songeur, pensant à toutes les affaires que j'avais déjà résolues et ou j'avais vu de tout, même des mères assassinant leurs enfants.

– Oui, mais pas Meredith dans le rôle de Judas ! s'exclama Hélène avec force, avant de retomber dans le silence.

Me laissant aller à une quiétude toute relative, je commençai à cogiter pour être bien sûr que je ne m'étais pas trompé en signalant à l'avocat que Meredith ne pouvait que se trouver là où je le pensais.

Par mesure de précautions, je lui avais donné les autres adresses où elle était susceptible d'être, bien que, la maison dans laquelle nous avions caché Christine n'appartenait plus à Amélia, l'ayant vendue.

Il ne restait qu'une solution…

Ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'elle allait régler ses comptes avec Anna, mais avec une femme blessée, tout était possible. Cette possibilité, je l'avais envisagée, la mettant de côté ensuite, ne gardant que le lieu où j'étais sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle se trouverait.

J'espérais de toutes mes forces à ce que l'avocat ou le professeur la retrouve vite. Les températures en ce mois d'octobre n'étaient pas des plus agréables et si nous étions au chaud, elle ne l'était pas. Personne pour la réconforter non plus.

La soirée se passa dans le silence. Voyant qu'aucun télégramme ou message ne venait nous rassurer sur Meredith, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher.

Ce fut Hélène qui se colla contre moi dans le lit et je la laissai faire. Une de mes amies, la seule – Amélia étant plus une mère pour moi qu'une amie – se trouvait dehors, dans la nuit, dans le froid et j'étais responsable.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le fait que j'ai eu l'audace de la croire coupable, le fait que je l'ai soupçonné, un instant, d'être la responsable de mon malheur.

Au bout d'une heure, je me réveillai. Passant dans le salon, je ne vis aucun mot de ma logeuse. Donc, personne n'était passé.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où elle pouvait être. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore trouvé ? Se pouvait-il que je me sois trompé dans mes déductions ? Non, j'avais tout pris en compte.

M'asseyant sur l'appui de fenêtre, je restai ainsi, contemplant la vie des noctambules. Londres ne dormait pas. Une autre faune sortait des taudis et c'était une toute autre population qui hantait les ruelles sombres, la nuit.

Après être resté une heure à la fenêtre, je réintégrai mon lit sans bruit. Frissonnant, je me rapprochai d'Hélène pour bénéficier de sa chaleur, ce qui la réveilla.

– Sherlock, bougonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu es glacé !

– Réchauffe-moi…

– Il me semble que tu me donnes bien souvent des ordres, ces derniers temps, grommela-t-elle en se collant contre mon dos.

– Hélène, ma chère, fis-je avec exaspération, le jour où tu ne voudras pas exécuter un de mes ordres, tu me le signaleras en usant de ta verve si impertinente qui te caractérise.

– Tu n'aimes pas mon impertinence ? s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant un peu au niveau de la tête.

Dieu que si je l'aimais, son côté impertinent !

– Tu as la malchance d'être née dans une société qui n'aime pas l'insolence, surtout lorsqu'elle vient des femmes, lui répliquai-je en faisant bouger mes épaules pour me réchauffer plus vite.

– Oui, nous devons nous taire et subir, fit-elle avec aigreur. Ne pas voter, ne pas donner son avis, ne pas lire les journaux, enfin, les autres dames de la bourgeoisie, pas moi… Il me semble qu'avant, tu ne te plaignais pas de mon insolence et de mon impertinence. Tu appréciais même mon audace, en Normandie.

Ah, les femmes, il fallait toujours tout leur expliquer !

– Très chère, le jour où tu perdras cette impertinence qui te caractérise, tu perdras tout attrait à mes yeux, lui confiai-je vivement. Ton insolence me rend fou, certes, mais sans elle, tu ne serais plus la même. Ne changes pas, Hélène… Bien que, tu aies changé en quatre ans d'absence. Tu as perdu ton côté « jeune chien fou ».

Et j'aimais ce côté jeune chien fou qu'elle possédait. Il me manquait, d'ailleurs.

– Etre mère, cela change une vie, Sherlock, définitivement, soupira-t-elle dans mon cou, me serrant plus fort contre elle. Mon statut a changé et j'ai dû m'adapter à mon nouveau rôle. Garde-moi à Baker Street quelques jours, emmène-moi sur une enquête et tu verras, l'ancienne Hélène reviendra vite.

– Tes petites citations nous ont bien manqué, à Watson et à moi-même, lui avouai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Je l'ai vu bien souvent sourire et se préparer à citer un proverbe, puis, il se ravisait et restait silencieux.

– John est un homme bien, il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir inutilement. Donc, tu aimes mon impertinence ?

– Oui, j'aime ton impertinence, Hélène, fis-je, exaspéré de devoir répéter. Ta désinvolture, ce petit côté fou que tu pouvais avoir, quand tu t'y mettais… Ton arrogance envers Watson et les piques que vous vous lanciez, même si c'était épuisant.

– La belle époque…

– Oui, une époque révolue, mais dont je garderai un bon souvenir, fis-je avec nostalgie. Huit mois assez fous.

– Moi, j'aimais bien le jeune homme qui, lors de ma première nuit à Baker Street, s'était glissé dans sa chambre, où je dormais, avant de se glisser dans le lit, alors que John dormait à côté et que le plancher grinçait.

Je souris dans le noir.

– Nous ricanions moins le lendemain… avec tes nausées qui commençaient, lui rappelai-je. « Le petit scorpion », comme l'avait nommé Watson, ayant bien déduit que tu étais enceinte… et que l'accouchement était pour octobre.

Pour une fois que Watson faisait une bonne déduction, il avait fallu que cela tombe ce jour là, à ce moment là ! Il pouvait se vanter de m'avoir mis mal à l'aise, lui. Jamais il ne m'avait percé aussi bien que ce matin là. Et il avait raison, j'étais le responsable de son état nauséeux alors que je pensais tout naturellement que c'était Percy le responsable…

– Et qui nous a sauvés du désastre ? me demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

– Meredith… et sa brillante excuse de la mauvaise semaine ! fis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

– L'excuse à fonctionné, Sherlock, me rappela-t-elle.

– Avec Watson, oui, mais avec moi, un mensonge pareil n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance, me vantai-je un peu trop vite.

Le couperet tomba de suite, lorsque j'eus fini ma phrase et que je me rendis compte que je venais de lui tendre le bâton pour me faire battre.

– Non seulement j'ai réussi à te faire croire que j'avais abandonné mon enfant, mais, en plus, lorsque tu as croisé Liza, tu as cru qu'elle était la fille que j'avais eu ensuite, avec mon mari…

Je bondis :

– Diantre, Hélène, mon état d'esprit n'était pas à la déduction le jour où, par le plus grand des hasards, je t'ai vu devant cette auberge, avec une alliance au doigt. Tu comprendras aisément pourquoi il vaut mieux que mon esprit reste froid… Je ne plaisante pas lorsque je vous dis que je dois éliminer toutes émotions parasites, dont l'amour. Elles bloquent mon esprit et je suis incapable de déduire correctement.

– Bizarrement, sans moi, tu ne tournais plus très rond, insinua-t-elle en riant sous cape.

– Une fois que je t'ai éliminé de mon esprit, tout allait pour le mieux, répondis-je avec assurance.

– Mais tu ne m'avais pas éliminé de ton cœur, contrattaqua-t-elle directement.

– Hélas, soupirai-je, cela me fut impossible.

Ses doigts me pincèrent les fesses.

– Tu n'es pas tendre avec moi, Sherlock, m'accusa-t-elle en embrassant mon épaule. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux devant les autres, mais en privé, sort de ton rôle d'homme froid. Retire ton armure ! Ne joue pas à l'indifférent ou à l'atrophié des sentiments avec moi, je t'ai vu sous un jour que les autres ne verront jamais et tu étais bien plus tendre dans tes paroles qu'aujourd'hui.

– Ta fille adore me dire que je suis un méchant, lâchai-je en souriant. Il te suffit de reprendre sa phrase préférée. « T'es méchant » fis-je avec une petite voix enfantine.

– Puisque nous en parlons, tu n'as pas été très tendre avec _ta_ fille, tout à l'heure, Sherlock, me précisa-t-elle sur un ton moralisateur. Je sais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans ta chambre et que tu étais chamboulé par la visite impromptue de ton père, mais tu l'as rabrouée un peu trop violemment. Elle n'a pas l'habitude. Et puis, ce n'est pas que _ma_ fille, Sherlock, c'est aussi un petit peu la tienne, ce qui, au final, donne « _notre _fille ».

– Je n'oublie pas que c'est aussi la mienne, Hélène, et j'en suis fier, déclarai-je en me tournant vers elle, faisant grincer le matelas. Malgré tout, pour le reste du monde, elle est la tienne et celle de ton Italien de mari.

– Nous sommes entre nous, Sherlock… Personne n'est caché sous le lit pour nous écouter.

– Brillante déduction, ma chère, tu t'améliores, il me semble, ironisai-je avec humour, souriant tout en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Malgré tout, j'éviterai d'employer les pronoms personnels tels que « ma fille » ou « notre fille » afin d'éviter de faire un lapsus malencontreux en public. Pour ce qui est de l'avoir rabroué, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler sur ce ton, j'en suis conscient. Elizabeth me dira encore souvent que je suis un méchant…

– Et nous savons que cette petite est plus perspicace que les enfants de son âge. Le brillant esprit de son père, mais la gentillesse de sa mère…se vanta Hélène en riant.

– Et la fourberie féminine, lui assénai-je, parce que, hier soir, lorsque tu lui as dit qu'elle devait aller avec son père, elle a couru vers moi et ton mari en a souffert…

– Sherlock, m'admonesta Hélène, cette petite ne s'est pas rendue compte du mal qu'elle faisait à Alessandro.

– En effet, elle a joué sur les mots dans l'espoir de rester ici… Mais il vaut mieux qu'elle ne comprenne jamais le pouvoir qu'elle a dans ses mains, la mis-je en garde. Elle a déjà essayé le coup avec moi, même si ça n'a pas fonctionné.

– Tu es resté de marbre devant son joli petit minois ? fit Hélène, étonnée. Sans cœur.

– Que du contraire, ma chère, il m'est difficilement possible de rester de marbre devant ma fille, mais je dois résister, sinon, c'en est fini de moi !

– Sherlock, sois plus tendre avec elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle te demande.

– Je n'ai pas l'aisance de ton mari avec les enfants, Hélène et je ne l'aurai jamais. Elizabeth le comprendra bien un jour.

– Ou elle demandera à Louis comment s'y prendre avec toi…, fit-elle songeuse. Je pense que lui a trouvé la méthode.

Je passai mes bras derrière ma tête et je m'appuyai dessus.

– Ce gamin est futé, Hélène, je te l'ai déjà dit, débrouillard aussi.

Sa main se posa sur mon torse et elle se blottit contre moi.

– Dis-le lui, cela lui fera plaisir, m'enjoignit-elle.

– Lorsque je lui ai dit, il y a quatre ans, que j'étais fier de lui, il a pleuré ! me défendis-je en me redressant. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on dise de moi que je fais pleurer les enfants.

Le froid me fit replonger sous les couvertures, au chaud près du corps d'Hélène.

– C'était de joie, qu'il pleurait, Sherlock, objecta Hélène, soupirant. Utilise les compliments à bon escient, mais rappelle-lui combien tu es fier de lui, cela lui fait un bien fou.

– Je sais… Tu n'imagines pas combien j'avais espéré ce genre de compliment de la part de mon père. Il n'est jamais venu.

– Sois meilleur que lui, Sherlock, tu l'es déjà, m'assura-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi. Alors, continue.

– Oui, lui promis-je en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

– Et demain, à la première heure, fais en sorte d'aller trouver Meredith, me demanda-t-elle en se pelotonnant tout contre moi. C'est ton amie et je ne voudrais pas que vous restiez fâché tous les deux. Tu la trouveras sans doute chez Karl…

– Un sacré regard noir qu'il m'a lancé, ton avocat, déclarai-je en y repensant.

– Il tient à Meredith plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, fit-elle en prenant sa défense. Mais je conçois que certains de ses regards sont glaçants. Jamais il ne t'aurait fait du mal.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit, une planche qui craquait sur le palier. Bondissant du lit, je me ruai dans le salon, espérant trouver un billet glissé sous la porte, mais je n'entendis que le pas claudiquant de ma logeuse.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour constater que si ma logeuse montait se coucher aussi tard – trois heures du matin – c'était en raison de sa hanche qui lui faisait de nouveau mal.

Fausse alerte… Je regagnai mon lit.

– Toujours aucune nouvelle ? m'interrogea Hélène en me voyant rentrer, la mine grave.

– Non, rien, répondis-je en me coulant dans le lit, lui tournant de dos tandis qu'elle m'enlaçait une fois de plus pour me réchauffer.

– J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas une bêtise…

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Cette possibilité m'avait titillé l'esprit et j'avais eu du mal à l'en chasser.

Qui sait ce dont elle serait capable dans un moment de détresse ? Elle m'avait confié une fois qu'elle avait songé à plusieurs reprises se donner la mort, quand elle était plus jeune et que son père et ses frères l'exploitaient.

Là, je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait un geste vers ce scénario ultime. Elle n'était plus seule, l'avocat avait l'air de tenir à elle.

De plus, il y avait les enfants et Hélène…

Malgré tout, j'étais angoissé. Oui, j'étais un triple imbécile de lui avoir fait part des horribles soupçons qui m'avaient traversé lors de la lecture…

Pour finir, je dus m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillai, une odeur de café flottait partout. Ma logeuse était levée.


	41. VI:Chap 298: Repose en paix, mon amie

**Chapitre 298****: « Repose en paix, mon amie »… (Nuit du 24 au 25 octobre 1889)**

**POV Narrateur et petit retour en arrière sur ce que Meredith a fait lors de son départ****…**

En sortant du meublé de Holmes, Meredith avait appelé le premier fiacre qui passait dans la rue. L'homme avait arrêté son attelage de suite, se fiant aux vêtements onéreux que la dame portait sur elle.

Voulant descendre pour l'aider à monter, la dame lui signifia sèchement que non. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

Ne s'intéressant qu'au prix de sa course, le cocher haussa les épaules et attendit qu'elle lui indique la destination.

– Emmenez-moi à cette adresse, je vous prie, ordonna-t-elle.

– Mais, balbutia le cocher, c'est qu'ç'est loin !

Ouvrant son sac, Meredith extirpa un morceau de papier et l'agita sous les yeux du cocher :

– Cette livre sera pour vous si vous m'y emmenez…

– Tout de s'uite, m'âme, fit-il, enchanté à l'idée de pouvoir payer son loyer d'un mois en une seule course. Mais, m'âme, ajouta-t-il avec l'espoir de gagner un second mois le loyer, et pour le retour ?

– Pas de retour, mon brave, du moins, vous reviendrez sans moi ! Si vous épargnez votre pauvre cheval et que vous ne roulez pas ventre à terre, je pourrais ajouter cette pièce d'une guinée pour vous dédommager…

– Hé, à c'prix là, je vais ménager la bête ! s'enthousiasma l'homme.

Claquant le fouet au-dessus des oreilles du cheval, il lui fit prendre un petit trot de croisière et s'engagea parmi les autres véhicules.

Au bout d'une heure, il arriva à destination, surpris de l'endroit où la dame l'avait fait conduire.

– Z'êtes sûre, m'dame ?

– Absolument, mon brave, déclara Meredith. Tenez, voici pour votre peine. La guinée est là comme récompense.

Empochant son trésor, le cocher fit tourner son attelage et repartit vers Londres.

Meredith poussa la grille et, juste éclairée par la lune, se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle avait fuit comme la peste durant toutes ces années.

Tombant à genoux, elle laissa libre cours à sa peine. Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus rien à faire sortir, elle se moucha et sortit le couteau qu'elle emmenait toujours dans son sac, pour le cas où elle devrait se défendre.

Après avoir quitté le 221b, Karl avait fait venir son ami et ils s'étaient répartis les tâches, Karl d'un côté et Guillaume de l'autre. Malgré tout, il restait l'option qu'elle soit restée à Londres… Karl ne voulait pas éliminer cette possibilité sans la vérifier. Meredith aurait pu décider de rester raisonnable et d'aller noyer son chagrin dans un pub.

« Avec les femmes, on n'est jamais sûr de rien », pensa l'avocat.

Sur ce point de vue là, énoncé par le détective dans sa chambre, il était totalement d'accord. Pour le reste, monsieur Holmes avait dépassé les limites, même si toutes les amitiés ou les histoires de couple étaient émaillées de disputes.

Reniflant l'air, l'animal capta tout un tas d'odeurs, mais pas celle qu'il devait chercher. Elle était montée dans un fiacre devant le perron du 221b, mais où était-elle allée ensuite ?

Par ce froid, les vitres des fiacres étaient fermées rendant impossible de suivre la piste en reniflant l'odeur qui stagnait dans l'air.

Par mesure de sécurité, il avait reniflé le perron de la maison d'Amélia, sans rien trouver. Maintenant, assis sur le pont qui menait vers l'autre endroit où elle pouvait se trouver, il analysait les odeurs, chassant l'envie de poursuivre le renard qu'il venait de détecter.

De son côté, Guillaume avait suivi la piste la plus probable, celle que le détective avait déduite. Vu que Meredith avait repoussé son amant, il valait mieux que se soit lui qui la retrouve et qui la ramène à la raison. Karl avait besoin de calmer sa colère et l'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Menacer monsieur Holmes du regard, soupira Guillaume en secouant la tête devant le comportement parfois un peu trop violent de son ami, incapable de canaliser ce qu'il avait en lui.

Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir osé lever le petit doigt sur lui…

« Ah, les femmes, soupira une seconde fois le professeur. Que ne nous font-elles pas faire par amour ? ».

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que la compagne de Karl n'ait pas fait une bêtise…

Arrivé devant le haut mur du cimetière, la bête s'immobilisa. L'odeur de celle qu'il cherchait était prégnante, malgré celle des morts qu'il avait senti en premier lieu. Peur, colère, tristesse, beaucoup de tristesse, voilà ce que l'animal ressentit après celle des cadavres en putréfaction.

Il gémit et se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son chef de meute.

– Oui, Hadès, fit son maître en lui gratouillant les oreilles. Des morts, beaucoup de morts. Normal, c'est un cimetière. Mais nous ne cherchons pas un cadavre, mon ami, non, juste un être vivant et tu sais qui.

L'animal, dressé pour sentir des cadavres enterrés après un meurtre, renâcla. Il n'aimait pas cette odeur de mort.

– Viens, nous allons récupérer Meredith.

Guillaume ne s'embarrassa par du mur et il l'escalada tandis que son chien-loup, plus loup que chien, lui, chercha un endroit pour se glisser dans ce lieu qui sentait la mort.

Balayant le cimetière d'un regard, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une forme humaine, sur une pierre tombale, immobile.

A pas de loup, il s'en approcha. Un objet brillait à côté de Meredith et il vit que c'était la lame d'un couteau. Sa bonne vision lui permit aussi de lire l'inscription sur la pierre tombale, avec les dates de naissance et de mort, plus le nom d'un enfant et que sa date de naissance correspondait à celle de sa mort.

Si les inscriptions étaient aussi visibles, c'était parce que quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de les nettoyer régulièrement, grattant les inscriptions pour en ôter les saletés. Mais plus ces derniers temps, constata-t-il en étendant son cou pour distinguer ce qui se trouvait au bas de la croix de pierre.

S'approchant un peu plus de la forme assise sur la pierre tombale couchée, il l'entendit parler. Alors, pour ne pas la déranger, il s'accroupit derrière une autre tombe, la laissant en paix. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait terminé et qu'elle pleurait, il s'approcha doucement par derrière.

La lune était pleine et la clarté suffisante que pour voir tous les détails et ne pas trébucher dans le sentier où toutes les pierres se soulevaient.

Ce fut l'ombre qui s'étala sur la tombe que Meredith vit en tout premier lieu. Se retournant vivement, elle se trouva face à face avec un espèce d'encapuchonné, comme une sorte de moine vêtu d'une grande cape sombre. La clarté lunaire étant dans son dos, son visage se trouvait dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

Alors qu'elle allait hurler, la main du moine se leva, comme pour lui intimer le silence tandis qu'une forme sombre et poilue lui sauta dessus, gémissant comme un fou.

– Hadès ! s'exclama-t-elle, une fois le premier moment d'effroi passé.

– Ce n'est que moi, Meredith, fit l'encapuchonné en ôtant ce qui lui masquait tout le visage.

– Diable, professeur Stanford, s'exclama Meredith en posant sa main sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Vous m'avez fait peur. A-t-on idée de surgir dans le dos d'une femme, vêtu d'une cape plus noire que la nuit et la tête recouverte d'un capuchon ?

– « Diable » est un bien grand mot, très chère, fit Guillaume de sa voix douce. Je ne suis que son modeste bras droit.

Et il s'inclina comme s'il avait affaire à la reine elle-même.

Meredith, malgré les larmes, ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait toujours le don de la faire rire, tout gardant son sérieux, racontant des fables, tout en ayant l'air d'y croire et de vouloir vous en apprendre plus sur le sujet, comme s'il était votre professeur. Là où Karl faisait dans le burlesque, son ami faisait rire en finesse.

– Et qui occupe la position de son bras gauche, au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? le taquina Meredith en essuyant ses yeux.

Le professeur Stanford soupira tout en haussant les épaules, signifiant par là que le choix avait été tout trouvé :

– Vu qu'il fallait un type tout à fait tordu dans ce rôle, je dirais que c'est l'être qui hante vos nuits, très chère et qui se fait un sang d'encre à votre sujet. Il n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs.

– Je désire être seule, professeur, s'excusa Meredith. Même si c'est gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter de mon sort, même si je ne suis qu'une moins que rien…

– Premièrement, cessez de m'appeler « professeur » mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas mon élève. Deuxièmement, levez-vous, vous allez attraper la mort ! Troisièmement, vous êtes la compagne de mon ami, cela me suffit !

– Merci, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre pourquoi je désire être seule…

– Je peux tout de même comprendre que cette personne était chère à votre cœur, même si vous ne venez jamais vous recueillir sur sa tombe, les mauvaises herbes en témoignent, le mauvais état de la pierre tombale aussi.

– Auriez-vous décidé, vous aussi, de me planter le poignard dans le dos en me faisant comprendre que je ne suis jamais venue me recueillir sur la tombe de mon amie ?

– Non, loin de moi l'idée de vous faire des reproches, s'excusa Guillaume. Cette tombe ne contient qu'un corps, pas l'âme de la personne. Donc, il vaut mieux chérir un souvenir, au moins, vous faites du bien à son âme, qu'une pierre.

– Ce ne sont que des suppositions, des hypothèses, soupira Meredith, passant son doigt sur la pierre, se l'écorchant sur les petites aspérités.

– C'est la vérité, mais vous ne me croiriez pas, lui fit, doctement, le blond. A quoi bon vivre sur terre, si tout est fini ensuite ?

– Oui, à quoi bon vivre…

– Vous tenez pourtant à la vie puisque vous n'avez pas utilisé le couteau pour vous donner la mort, mais uniquement pour nettoyer les inscriptions. Votre ami aurait déduit, au tas de petites impuretés sur la pierre tombale, qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans les inscriptions, d'où la déduction sur le fait qu'on ne vient pas souvent se recueillir. Je déduis en plus que vous aimez la vie.

– Je manque de courage pour me donner la mort, professeur, soupira-t-elle. Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps… Nettoyer l'inscription et ôter les mauvaises herbes. Amélia venait très souvent, mais les salopards de l'institution lui ont interdit l'entrée du cimetière, disant qu'on ne nettoyait pas les tombes qui se trouvaient dans la partie non consacrée. Mon amie était catholique, c'est violent comme punition.

– Mais on s'en branle de cette putain de terre non consacrée, lui cria-t-il en utilisant un langage très cru. Pardonnez-moi cet écart, mais Dieu s'en moque, des terres consacrées ou pas. Et puisque vous comprenez le français, je vous ferai un jeu de mot dans cette langue en vous disant que les gens de l'institution sont des sacrés cons avec leur terre consacrée !

D'abord étonnée de l'entendre parler crument, Meredith sourit.

– Vous avez l'art et la manière, vous, de me remonter le moral, mais… Personne ne connaît la réponse.

– Relisez la Bible, chère amie, et vous comprendrez que Dieu est amour et Tout Puissant. Alors, ce n'est pas un morceau de terre non consacré qui va changer quelque chose pour lui. C'est lui qui décide de tout et pas ces imbéciles de l'institution.

– Merci, prof… heu, Guillaume.

Guillaume prit soudain conscience du froid ambiant et du fait qu'elle ne portait qu'un manteau.

– Levez-vous et rentrez vous mettre au chaud, madame, lui dit-il d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

– Non, merci, déclina-t-elle l'invitation. Je ne vous retiens pas, monsieur, vous pouvez me laisser ici.

– Karl me décapiterait pour avoir osé faire une pareille chose, madame.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, fermant les yeux comme pour profiter des pâles rayons que la pleine lune lui offrait.

– La lune est pleine, j'ai tout mon temps, alors, prenez le vôtre, lui dit-il en retirant sa cape pour la déposer sur les épaules de la compagne de son ami.

– Vous allez hurler sous la lune ? rigola doucement Meredith.

– Ne me soumettez pas à la tentation, madame, lui répondit-il avec sérieux, mais en affichant un petit sourire mutin. Restez ici autant de temps que vous le désirez, je vous laisse sous la bonne garde de Hadès. Non pas que vous ayez à craindre des morts, mais des vivants pourraient rôder dans le coin.

– En effet, fit Meredith en portant son regard tout autour. Les morts sont inoffensifs, pas les vivants. Je vois mal un mort me menacer…

Guillaume éclata soudain de rire.

– Ah, si je pouvais, je vous conterais l'histoire de feu un grand ami qui vous aurait détrompé sur le fait que les morts sont inoffensifs… Mais…

– Mais je ne vous aurais pas cru, termina-t-elle sa phrase.

– Et vous auriez eu des cauchemars ! lui dit-il en faisant une courbette élégante. Bien, je vous laisse vous recueillir en paix. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, les soirs de pleine lune, je cours les campagnes, la truffe au vent…

Bien que le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas, Meredith ne put s'empêcher de rire tout doucement des remarques mi-sérieuses mi-amusées du professeur Stanford.

– Je sifflerai après vous quand je déciderai de m'en aller.

– Je viendrai et ferai en sorte de ne pas tacher votre robe avec mes grosses pattes toutes sales, lui promit-il en s'éloignant silencieusement.

Meredith le regarda s'éloigner et sauter par-dessus le mur d'enceinte avec la souplesse d'un chat. Se tournant vers le chien-loup, affalé sur la tombe de son amie, la tête posée entre ses pattes, elle haussa les épaules.

– J'aurais peut-être dû signaler à ton maître qu'il existe un portail pour entrer dans ce lieu…

S'enroulant alors dans la grande cape fourrée, elle s'assit sur la pierre tombale et s'appuya contre la pierre où se trouvait noté le nom de sa défunte amie. Le capuchon relevé, empêchant le froid d'atteindre sa tête. Hadès se bougea un peu et colla son corps contre celui de celle qu'il devait garder. Lâchant un soupir, l'animal ferma les yeux mais garda tous ses sens en éveil. Un mulot passa, une chouette hulula, le bruit silencieux de ses ailes et la chasse au mulot qui allait commencer. Sans compter l'odeur de mort qui régnait dans ce lieu. L'animal avait eu envie de gratter sur chaque pierre tombale à côté de laquelle il était passé pour indiquer un corps, mais son Alpha l'en avait empêché. Ils n'étaient pas au travail mais en promenade.

Posant une main sur la fourrure chaude de l'animal et l'autre sur la pierre froide, le contraste fit sursauter Meredith et elle ôta sa main de la pierre froide pour la poser sur la cape.

– Ah, ma pauvre Christine, fit-elle dans le vide, parlant à voix haute à la pierre tombale, si tu savais ce que l'homme que tu as aimé a osé penser ! Et pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu avais dit à ta sœur l'endroit où nous te cachions ? Merde, Christine, je m'en suis voulue durant tout ce temps, pensant que j'avais fait une faute sans m'en rendre compte. Ça, ce n'est pas chic de ta part, tu sais. Oui, si tu pouvais me parler, tu me dirais « C'est maintenant que tu me rends visite ? C'est pas trop tôt ». Ah, j'envie Hélène qui sait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa sœur sans problème. Moi, je ne sais pas… Sauf cette nuit, à cause de Sherlock et de son petit esprit. Comment a-t-il osé ? Moi ? Trahir les miens alors que je connais le mal que cela fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir confiance? Trahir, alors que je fus tant de fois trahie par les miens ? Par mon propre père, mes propres frères et que les seuls qui ne m'aient jamais fait du mal sont Sherlock et Edward…

Meredith continua à se lamenter durant de longues minutes, vidant toute la colère et la peine qu'elle avait en elle, tout en caressant l'épaisse fourrure d'Hadès.

– Repose en paix, mon amie, murmura Meredith en conclusion. On veille sur ton homme, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Le pire, c'est que lui aussi veille sur nous, en cachette. Mais il est trop fier et orgueilleux que pour nous l'avouer ! J'ai oublié aussi de te dire qu'il aime à nouveau, même si ce ne fut pas facile pour lui d'éprouver à nouveaux des sentiments. Hélène est à plaindre avec un homme tel que Sherlock. Un vrai goujat ! Et le voilà père d'une adorable petite fille. En espérant qu'elle tienne tout de sa mère, point de vue caractère et pas de Sherlock ou tout autre membre de sa famille. Bon, pour l'intelligence, elle peut tenir de son père…

Ensuite, elle se tut et écouta tous les bruits de la nuit.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure que l'animal qui était couché à ses côtés releva la tête vivement, grondant de manière sourde. Se levant de la pierre tombale, la bête partit à toute vitesse vers un coin des plus sombres du cimetière, rasant le sol et les tombes, se confondant dans la nuit.

La peur s'empara de l'esprit de Meredith et là où auparavant elle n'avait vu que des ombres, voilà qu'elle voyait des monstres de tous les côtés.

– Oh non, se lamenta-t-elle en serrant la cape autour d'elle. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans la cave de mes parents, avec tous ces monstres imaginaires autour de moi…

Il y eut un cri d'épouvante mélangé à de la douleur et elle entendit détaler quelqu'un à toute vitesse. Se relevant un peu pour tenter d'apercevoir la silhouette rassurante d'Hadès, elle vit qu'une forme sombre était perchée sur une croix en pierre, dans le coin opposé. Qui pouvait bien rester accroupi sur les montants horizontaux de la croix ?

– Hadès, murmura-t-elle en claquant des dents, reviens mon chienchien… mon gros loulou ? Et meeerde, il a disparu !

Ayant terminé son travail, le chien-loup revint vers la personne dont il avait la charge, trottant sur l'herbe sans se presser.

Il tourna la tête vers la forme perchée sur la croix, remua la queue en signe de soumission et continua sa route vers la pierre tombale où il s'était assoupi durant plus d'une heure.

L'ombre sauta au sol et parti dans la direction opposée, se faufilant entre les tombes, ombre parmi les ombres. Arrivé devant le mur d'enceinte, l'ombre le gravit sans peine.

– Professeur Stanford, espèce de foutu imbécile, jura Meredith en soupirant d'aise. C'était vous sur la croix… Mais qui était celui qui a crié ? Hadès, viens mon grand.

Obéissant à l'appel, le chien-loup remonta sur la pierre tombale et s'assit, la gueule béante.

Remarquant un morceau de tissu dans sa gueule et des traces de sang sur les babines du chien, elle comprit qu'il avait mordu un intrus.

Décidant qu'elle était restée assez longtemps et que la nuit était fort avancée, elle rebroussa chemin vers l'entrée, l'énorme chien derrière elle.

Abattue par les soupçons que son ami avait eu sur elle, rendue encore plus triste par son recueillement, Meredith avança en traînant les pieds, elle avançait si lentement que l'animal la dépassa et marcha devant elle, tournant la tête régulièrement pour la regarder et l'inciter à avancer plus vite. Mais Meredith n'avait pas le moral. Guillaume l'avait fait rire tout à l'heure, mais c'était si loin.

Un léger battement de queue de la part d'Hadès, après avoir reniflé l'air et elle su que le professeur Stanford n'était pas loin.

Une autre forme se tenait à ses côtés et elle reconnu son amant.

– Et alors, ma chérie, tu ne voulais plus d'une soirée romantique en ma compagnie ? la taquina son amant.

– Désolée, lui dit-elle directement, les épaules basses. J'avais besoin de me recueillir et d'être seule.

La serrant dans ses bras, il lui répondit :

– J'ai une connaissance lointaine qui, tout comme toi, arpente les cimetières de nuit. Il est un peu rustre sur les bords, même s'il peut être raffiné, quand il le désire, par contre, il n'est pas très fréquentable, mais le fait de vivre dans un coin perdu de la Valachie explique sans doute cela…

– C'est où, le pays que tu viens de citer ? demanda-t-elle plus pour faire la conversation que par curiosité.

– C'était une principauté, non loin de la Moldavie et de la Transylvanie, lui répondit-il distraitement.

N'ayant jamais été à l'école, Meredith ne visualisa pas sur une carte l'endroit dont parlait son compagnon. Mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas tout proche de l'Angleterre.

– Trop loin que pour aller rendre visite à cet illuminé, alors ? soupira-t-elle d'aise.

– Le jour où cet illuminé m'invitera à passer un séjour chez lui n'est pas encore arrivé et, crois-moi, je n'irais pas ! s'exclama Karl, affirmatif.

Meredith fut soulagée, n'ayant pas envie de quitter son Londres. Le bras protecteur de Karl se posa sur ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers les chevaux, liés dans un bosquet.

– Hadès a chassé un visiteur, lui apprit-elle.

– Oui, mais il n'était pas animé d'intentions pures telles que les vôtres, répondit Guillaume. Nous lui avons fichu une belle trouille, surtout moi qui l'ai poursuivi.

Le professeur gloussa comme un sale gamin en y repensant.

– On ne le dirait pas, au premier abord, mais ton ami a un humour plus fin que le tien, mon chou.

– Karl a l'humour plus lourd qu'une pyramide, ricana Guillaume.

– Aussi lourd que les pyramides sensées protéger les vieilles momies dans ton genre, répliqua l'avocat sèchement, piqué au vif. Ah, mon pauvre Ramsès…

Et il éclata de rire.

– Ramsès II était dans une pyramide ? demanda Meredith.

– Dans aucune, lui répondit le professeur, tout heureux de lui parler de ce pharaon qui était à l'origine de son surnom. Il est inhumé dans une tombe, dans la vallée des rois.

– Donc, je suppose qu'elle fut pillée, sa tombe ?

– En effet, Meredith, acquiesça-t-il. Dans les années 1870, à Paris et au Caire, sont apparues des antiquités égyptiennes portant les titulatures royales. Pas besoin d'être détective à Baker Street pour comprendre que des trafiquants avaient secrètement découvert une nouvelle tombe. Alors, Mariette, puis Gaston Maspero et ses collaborateurs remontèrent la filière des trafiquants jusqu'à deux bédouins sédentarisés, probablement en cheville avec Mustapha Aga Ayat, agent consulaire de Grande-Bretagne, de Belgique et de Russie, pour faire passer à Paris les pièces qu'ils avaient pillé. Un des frères, Mohamed Abd el-Rassul a accepté de coopérer et leur a révélé la cachette à Deir el-Bahari. Le conservateur-adjoint du musée de Boulaq et collaborateur de Maspero, a découvert cette caverne le 6 juillet 1881…

Meredith n'ayant jamais été à l'école appréciait fort les petites leçons d'histoire distillées par Guillaume, même si elle en oubliait la moitié ou même la totalité. Quand il parlait d'Histoire, elle écoutait avec les yeux brillants, comme un enfant, ou comme Louis le faisait, assis en tailleur sur le sol.

– Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles, ma chérie, parce que le trésor était grandiose, fit l'avocat en levant les bras au ciel. Le tombeau de mon ami ici présent contenait cinq mille objets dont 36 sarcophages de divers pharaons du Nouvel Empire, parmi lesquels Séthi Ier, Ahmôsis Ier et Thoutmôsis II, 3 000 statuettes funéraires, des meubles et de la vaisselle funéraire... Les pièces ont été envoyées au musée de Boulaq le 8 juillet 1881. Guillaume en fait encore des accès de rage… Toutes ses richesses dans un musée !

– Et la vieille momie de Ramsès II ? gloussa-t-elle en regardant Guillaume du coin de l'œil. Au rebut avec tout les autres que tu viens de nous citer et qui ont des noms à coucher dehors ?

– Un peu de respect pour ma dépouille, lui ordonna Guillaume, tout sérieux. Ramsès II, donc moi-même, fut retrouvé enveloppé dans les bandelettes qui avaient été posées par les prêtres de la XXIe dynastie et il fut réinstallé dans un sarcophage en bois de cèdre qui avait appartenu à Ramsès Ier, son grand-père.

– Bande de radins, utiliser le cercueil du papy ! éclata de rire l'avocat sous le regard courroucé de son ami.

– Et oui, soupira le professeur. Cela illustre combien la vallée des rois fut l'emprise de convoitises lorsque s'effondra l'Empire des Ramsès...

Karl gloussa.

– Mon ami oublie de te préciser qu'il s'est retrouvé à poil et a même eu une tension mal placée… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Quoi ? s'écria Meredith qui se laissait gagner par la bonne humeur ambiante.

– Oh, avocat de pacotille, ne prend pas trop de libertés avec l'Histoire ! se fâcha le professeur, gardant avec difficulté son sérieux. En fait, c'est le Pacha d'Égypte qui ordonna le déshabillage de la momie de Ramsès II, le 1er juin 1886 au musée de Boulaq : lors de son « débandelettage » par Maspero, un de ses bras se retrouva dégagé et une tension post-mortem a rejeté l'un de ses bras, soudainement, dans un dernier geste, créant bien entendu l'effroi et la fuite de l'assistance, notamment les ministres du pacha, venue admirer le spectacle. La malédiction des momies égyptiennes… Un joli titre pour une aventure !

– Moi aussi, je suis maudite, fit-elle avec tristesse. Chienne de vie ! Rien ne m'aura été épargné.

– Mais non, ne dis pas ça, je suis là, moi, lui rappela l'avocat, passant au français. En plus, je viens de te raconter l'histoire du débandage de la vieille momie…

– Merci de me faire rire, mais j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes.

– Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, demain matin ?

– Dormir…

– Oh non, à la première heure, tu vas aller…

Une fois que Karl lui eu expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle se récria avec véhémence.

– Hors de question !

– Oh que si…

– Tiens, les interrompit Guillaume. J'aperçois des lanternes sourdes et j'entends des éclats de voix. Serait-on à déjà au courant de notre intrusion et à notre poursuite ?

– Quand ils verront que la tombe de Christine a été nettoyée, ils en feront un scandale. Amélia n'avait plus de droit de venir le faire…

– Mais c'est qui exactement, cette personne dont tu me parles et dont est venue sur sa tombe ?

– Une amie, ne me demande rien, mon chou, lui répondit-elle.

Le professeur eut un grand sourire.

– Rentrez tous les deux, moi, je vais m'amuser aux dépends de ces gens… Je pense que demain on parlera d'un cavalier qui a galopé dans les campagnes.

– Et alors ? fit Meredith étonnée. C'est somme toute assez banal, un cavalier qui galope dans les campagnes.

– Surveillez les journaux demain, répondit-il énigmatiquement. Pas ceux du matin, ce sera trop tôt, mais les éditions suivantes… Il se peu qu'on me consacre un article.

– Comment saurai-je que c'est bien de vous que l'on parle ?

– Vous comprendrez en lisant, la rassura-t-il. De plus, vous aurez l'indication du lieu.

– Effectivement, répondit-elle, penaude de ne pas y avoir songé un seul instant.

Karl et Meredith rentrèrent en silence, Meredith ruminant dans son coin, avant de finir pas accepter, la mort dans l'âme, de faire ce que Karl lui demandait d'accomplir, même si elle savait qu'il avait tout à fait raison.


	42. VI : Chap 299 : Baker Street

Me revoici après un congé de quinze jours... les vacances sont finies et voici le chapitre que j'aurais bien aimé publier avant mon départ en vacances mais que je n'ai pas su car les corrections n'étaient pas terminées.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 299<strong>**: 221b, Baker Street (le 25 octobre 1889)**

Hélène dormait toujours et je me levai sans bruit pour me servir mon premier café de la journée.

Enroulé dans ma robe de chambre grise, je passai dans le salon et fus surpris en constatant la présence de Meredith. Elle était assise dans le canapé, une tasse de café fumante à ses côtés, la pile de journaux se trouvait déjà sur la table et elle les avait tous feuilleté.

M'entendant entrer dans la pièce, elle leva les yeux de son journal, le regard inexpressif. Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers le pot de café chaud et m'en vidai une tasse.

– En temps normal, déclarai-je en constatant la présence de journaux au sol, c'est moi qui les éparpille par terre après les avoir lu. Pour une fois, madame Hudson n'aura pas l'immense plaisir de me crier dessus et de récriminer sur moi…

– A la différence que moi, je vais les ramasser, les journaux, fit-elle assez sèchement. Hélène est ici ?

– Elle dort encore, la renseignai-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil avec ma tasse de café fumante.

Sans un mot, nous bûmes notre café. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je récupérai mes mégots de la veille et les décortiquai afin de me bourrer ma première pipe avec le tabac récupéré.

– Je suis soulagé de te trouver ici, ce matin, lui déclarai-je tout en effectuant mon travail quotidien. Sa tombe est dans quel état ?

Ma question ne la surpris même pas.

– Mauvaises herbes, pierre remplie de mousse, ce qui fait que j'ai dû gratter son nom pour qu'il apparaisse…

– Amélia n'avait plus eu l'autorisation de mettre les pieds dans cette partie là du cimetière, fis-je en hochant la tête.

– La nuit, le service d'ordre est au lit, fit-elle avec bonne humeur. Comment savais-tu que j'irais là ?

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir été surprise par ma question, elle voulait tout de même une réponse.

– Tu voulais être seule, donc, vu que nous avions discuté de Christine, tu ne pouvais qu'aller te réfugier au cimetière ou dans l'ancienne maison d'Amélia. Vu qu'elle ne la possède plus… L'impossible était éliminé.

– J'aurais pu aller mettre le feu chez Anna…

– Non, trop tôt, je te connais, tu vas mûrir ta vengeance et faire en sorte qu'elle soit la seule à en profiter. Un incendie aurait pour conséquence de tuer sa famille et tu n'es pas mauvaise, Meredith.

– Tout le monde n'est pas mauvais comme toi, Sherlock ! grinça-t-elle.

– Meredith, je ne suis pas le meilleur des hommes, mais là, tu exagères un peu… La liste de tes griefs à mon encontre est toute petite. Je me suis mal comporté envers toi hier, et c'est tout. Ce fut la seule et unique foi où je t'ai blessé.

– Le grief est énorme, Sherlock… s'emporta-t-elle. Tu m'as soupçonné de l'avoir trahie ! De vous avoir trahi tous, alors que je dois tant à Amélia ainsi qu'à toi. Même envers Christine, j'étais redevable.

– En règle générale, les débiteurs suppriment leurs créanciers dans l'optique de ne pas devoir rembourser la dette.

Elle se leva, ulcérée.

– Là, Sherlock, c'en est trop ! Si je suis venue ce matin, c'est parce que Karl me l'a demandé. Il ne voulait pas que nous restions sur une dispute et m'a poussé à venir. Si c'est pour entendre pire…

– Assied-toi, ordonnai-je fermement. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce maintenant. Pas avant que je t'ai donné quelques explications.

– As-tu songé une seule seconde au mal que tu allais me faire en m'avouant que tu m'avais soupçonné, en lisant sa lettre ? As-tu songé à la douleur que je ressentirais en me faisant poignarder dans le dos par un homme que je considère comme un véritable frère ? As-tu…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et elle éclata en sanglots, me prenant au dépourvu. Me levant, je pris sa tasse vide et allai la remplir de café chaud, déposai un sucre, une goutte de cognac et la lui apportai, en plus d'un mouchoir.

– J'en ai un, déclara-t-elle en me le montrant.

– Il m'est plus facile de réagir lorsque tu m'invectives que lorsque tu pleures, lui fis-je part en m'asseyant à ses côtés et en lui mettant devant son nez la tasse de café.

– Tu m'as fait mal, Sherlock…

– Je sais, et ce n'était pas mon intention, bougonnai-je, mal à l'aise. Hélène m'a passé un savon, hier soir, m'expliquant que cela ne se faisait pas, que je n'aurais jamais dû t'avouer les horribles impressions qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit en lisant la lettre. Mon esprit était absent, je ne raisonnais plus avec lui mais avec mon cœur, ce qu'il est très mauvais de faire. Watson ne trouvera jamais un coupable parce qu'il ne réfléchit pas avec sa tête.

Elle sourit un peu et se moucha avant d'avaler sa tasse de café. Nous restâmes silencieux durant un long moment et je fumai ma pipe.

– John ne trouvera peut-être jamais un coupable à cause du fait qu'il ne réfléchit pas avec sa tête, fit-elle soudain, mais lui, au moins, il sait ménager les gens. Il pense à eux. Au moins, il n'était pas absent lorsqu'on distribuait l'empathie. Toi oui !

– Tu me parles bien du même homme qui t'avais jugé sans autre forme de procès ? fis-je, sarcastique. Celui qui t'avait déjà cataloguée dans les personnes non fréquentable, sans même te connaître ou prendre la peine de faire ta connaissance ? Celui qui refusait de me croire lorsque je lui avais expliqué qu'entre toi et moi, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la fraternité ? Cet homme qui refusait de croire que tu étais une personne bien ?

– Ton ami était comme tu viens de le décrire, certes, me répondit-elle en rougissant un peu. Mais il a fait sa rédemption et il a changé d'avis à mon égard.

– Après avoir bu plus que de raison et avoir passé la nuit dans ta chambre ! ricanai-je. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de passer par là pour comprendre que tu étais une personne fréquentable, Meredith.

– Je sais, Sherlock, soupira-t-elle tout en posant sa main sur mon genou pour me le tapoter. Tu ne m'as jamais jugé et je t'en remercie.

– Ma seule erreur fut de penser, hier, que tu avais quelque chose à voir dans la trahison, fis-je. Je m'en excuse.

– Diable, s'exclama-t-elle, Sherlock qui s'excuse, ça mérite d'être souligné. Hélène t'aurait-elle menacée ou promis une récompense ?

– Elle est assez intelligente que pour ne pas en arriver là, sachant très bien que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, déclarai-je avec suffisance.

– Qu'a dit Hélène en lisant la lettre ? me demanda-t-elle subitement.

– Elle s'est demandé de qui Christine pouvait bien parler dans sa lettre…

– Mon doux prénom ne s'est pas imposé en lettres de feu dans son esprit ? ironisa-t-elle.

– Non, répondis-je joyeusement. Mais c'est normal, Hélène avait l'esprit froid lorsqu'elle a entamé sa lecture et elle s'est sûrement dit que tu ne pouvais pas être coupable, puisque je m'inquiétais pour toi.

– Sherlock, persiffla-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

– Elle m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas accomplir une forfaiture pareille parce que si tu étais coupable, cela voudrait dire que le monde était plus que pourri et qu'elle refusait de vivre dans un monde où on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en toi.,, déclarai-je d'une traite en soupirant.

– Ça c'est une amie ! fit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir aimé deux femmes exceptionnelles, mon vieux.

– Qui te dit que je l'aime ? répondis-je, piqué au vif.

Sa main me frappa l'arrière du crâne.

– Stupide ! grogna-t-elle en haussant les yeux en l'air. Tu aimes Hélène, Sherlock, ne le nie pas. Je n'ai pas été à l'école, mais les sentiments humains, je les ai étudiés car j'ai côtoyé une grande partie de la population mâle de Londres. Alors, des hommes vulgaires, des violents, des voleurs, des caïds, j'en ai eu dans mon lit. Bizarrement, ils me respectaient. Du moins, ils n'étaient pas violents envers moi. Etonnant, non ? Envers leurs hommes de main ou les autres, ils étaient intransigeants, mais doux avec moi. Inversement, j'ai eu entre les jambes des hommes qui baignaient dans la soie, maniérés, policés, des hommes biens… Tu parles ! Violents, oui.

– Meredith, je ne suis pas un homme violent et encore moins un homme qui baigne dans la soie, me récriai-je.

– Non, mais comme mes caïds de la Pègre londonienne, tu caches bien ta personnalité, Sherlock, déclara-t-elle pour m'apaiser. Tu joues au dur, mais tu es un tendre. Alors, ne me mens pas en me disant que tu n'aimes pas Hélène, je ne te croirai pas. Tu étais par terre, quand elle est partie. Enfin, quand elle t'a écrit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Je le sais, je t'ai vu.

Passant ma main sur mon menton, je fis crisser ma barbe naissante, puisque je ne m'étais pas encore rasé.

– Tiens, oui, je me souviens, maintenant, fis-je semblant de me souvenir. Il me semble que c'était toi qui m'avais manqué de respect, cette fois là. N'avais-tu pas poignardé un peu plus un homme qui était déjà au sol ?

Elle s'étrangla à mes côtés.

– Ce jour là, tu m'as fait mal, Meredith, lui signifiai-je doucement, murmurant plus que je ne le dis à voix haute. Tu étais mon amie et au lieu de m'aider à me relever, tu t'es jeté sur moi comme un chien sur le gibier, lors de la curée. Avec l'aide de Watson, qui plus est. Qui a mit fin à l'hallali ? Amélia…

Toussotant dans sa main, elle se tint coite.

– Tu sous-entends que nous sommes à égalité ?

– Je sous-entends que, parfois, sans le vouloir vraiment, on peut faire du mal aux gens auquel on tient…

– Tu ne m'en avais pas voulu…fit-elle à voix basse, honteuse. Non, tu ne m'en as pas tenu rigueur. Sherlock, tu es mon ami, mon frère, et je vais garder le positif : cela t'as donné des sueurs froides lorsque tu as pensé que je pouvais être coupable.

Elle gloussa, fière de sa trouvaille.

– Dans une enquête, il ne faut écarter personne sans preuves ! déclarai-je.

Me poussant avec son épaule, elle sourit.

– La prochaine fois qu'il te vient d'horribles pensées à mon sujet, ne m'en fait pas profiter, d'accord ?

– Hélène m'a conseillé de ne pas remuer la vase que nous avions tous au fond de notre étang.

– Conseil on ne peut plus avisé, affirma-t-elle en tendant la main vers le café et en remplissant nos tasses. Karl m'avait dit que c'était normal d'avoir des disputes entre amis mais qu'il fallait les aplanir au plus vite et passer à autre chose. Que les amis étaient rares et plus rare encore ceux qui, comme toi, m'avaient aidé à m'en sortir au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin et que, si je n'avais que la brouille d'hier à te reprocher, alors, couper les ponts n'en valait pas la peine.

Tirant une bouffé de ma pipe, je m'absorbai dans la contemplation du plafond.

– Dis-moi, Meredith, ton… amant, heu…

Afin de ne pas la mettre de nouveau en colère, je n'arrivais pas à formuler ma phrase pour la rendre moins tendancieuse.

– Sherlock, accouche, je ne vais pas claquer une nouvelle fois la porte ou te manger, m'admonesta-t-elle en riant.

– Justement, à propos de me manger… Ton amant est-il correct en tout point avec toi ? Et, avant que tu ne me fusilles du regard, je te demande de me répondre en âme et conscience.

Son regard s'était durci lorsque j'avais posé ma question, ensuite, il se radouci.

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, Sherlock ? Que signifie pour toi « correct en tout point » ?

– Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'actes de violence ou de brutalité avec toi…

– Sherlock, que me caches-tu ? Karl est parfois bizarre, mais jamais il n'a été brutal avec moi. De même qu'il n'a jamais été irrespectueux, ne m'a jamais rabaissé plus bas que terre, et ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quelques actes que je ne voulais pas. Les seuls bleus que je lui dois, ils ont eu lieu durant certaines nuits plus folles…

– Tant mieux, je suis plus rassuré, fis-je en lâchant un soupir d'aise. Vois-tu, lorsqu'il est monté ici, après t'avoir vu partir, il a compris que j'étais la cause de ton départ et vu que ma joue était rouge vif…

Elle mit ses mains devant son visage et me lança un regard horrifié.

– Mon Dieu, c'est vrai, je t'ai giflé ! Pardon, Sherlock…

– Elle était méritée, fis-je en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. Par contre, ton amant m'a lancé un de ces regards noirs, il était à deux doigts de me foncer dessus.

– Ah, fit-elle un peu gênée, baissant les yeux. J'avoue que de ce côté-là, il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un me manque de respect. Avec ses amis proches, je n'ai eu aucun problème et si ma présence les embêtait, ils ne l'ont pas montré. Par contre, une fois, un homme qui revenait des Amériques, a fait une réflexion sur mon métier et Guillaume n'a même pas eu le temps de retenir Karl qu'il bondissait par-dessus la table pour se ruer sur l'autre. Ils ont dû se mettre à trois pour séparer Karl de l'autre dont j'ai oublié son nom. Le docteur Mortimer a fait reculer l'insulteur et Guillaume a hurlé sur Karl dans une autre langue. Pour finir, il s'est calmé, mais ce ne fut pas facile.

– Mais envers toi, jamais de violence ? lui demandai-je. Même verbale ?

– Non, je te le jure, Sherlock, fit-elle en levant la main droite. Avec moi, c'est un ange. C'est juste qu'il a un côté « démon assoupi » qui a tendance à se réveiller lorsque l'on me manque de respect ou si une personne qu'il aime est menacée. Là, c'est un fait, c'est… (Elle s'interrompit). Quel genre de regard t'avait-il lancé ? Il avait vraiment l'intention de se jeter sur toi ?

– Il avait le regard d'un loup qui est prêt à sauter sur sa proie, dis-je en buvant le reste de mon café. Non, celui d'un tigre qui aurait surpris un chasseur en train de lui voler ses petits. C'est Mycroft qui, d'une voix autoritaire, lui a conseillé de ne pas sortir de ses gonds parce que le professeur Stanford ne serait pas content d'apprendre qu'il s'était attaqué à moi.

– Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas été très contente de l'apprendre, me dit-elle en souriant. Moi seule ai le droit de te gifler.

– C'est Karl qui t'a retrouvé ?

– Non, Guillaume, il préférait venir lui-même, se doutant que lui, je n'oserais pas l'envoyer au diable. Il m'a laissé en paix lorsque je lui ai dit que je souhaitais être seule, mais il m'a prêté sa longue cape pour me prémunir du froid et laissé sous la garde de Hadès. Il a chassé un visiteur et Guillaume lui a fichu la trouille. Quand nous partions, ça remuait dans le pensionnat-prison et nous avons vu des lanternes qui s'allumaient. Voilà ce que je cherchais dans les journaux du matin, mais il est encore trop tôt. Guillaume m'avait dit que j'aurais plus de chance de trouver sa petite mise en scène dans ceux de l'après-midi.

– Quelle mise en scène ?

– Je ne sais rien de plus, hormis qu'il allait galoper dans la campagne et que cela allait faire grand bruit… Ne me demande pas ce qu'il comptait faire, je n'en sais pas plus, mais je me doute qu'il leur fera peur. Alors, surveille les journaux de l'après-midi.

– Hum, marmonnai-je, je vais surveiller, alors…

– Je dois te dire que le professeur a su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour m'apaiser, m'avoua-t-elle. Elle ma manque encore, Sherlock. Hélène est une amie précieuse, mais Christine, c'était différent… Nous avons passé de nombreux moments ensemble.

– Nul doute qu'elle aurait aimé te voir heureuse.

– Je suis heureuse que tu ais retrouvé un semblant de bonheur, Sherlock et un semblant d'équilibre. Moi aussi je pense avoir trouvé le mien…

– Ton avocat ? fis-je avec une pointe d'ironie. Enfin, celui d'Hélène.

Elle hocha la tête et son regard se perdit dans les brumes de ses pensées. Un long moment de silence se passa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis elle se referma. Meredith voulait me confier quelque chose mais cela ne parvenais pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Pour finir, elle soupira longuement et se lança :

– Sherlock, tu sais, tu me parlais de Karl et de son côté un peu violent, il fut un temps où je ne cherchais que ça : les violents.

Si j'avais eu du café en bouche, je l'aurais avalé de travers.

– Meredith, fis-je estomaqué par la révélation, je tenais juste à m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi et…

Sa main se leva et m'intima au silence.

– Alors rassure-toi, je vais bien, je vais mieux, fit-elle en m'adressant un bref sourire. En fait, ce n'est pas cela que je voulais te dire… cela remonte à mon enfance.

Ma pomme d'Adam monta et descendit aussi vite. L'enfance de Meredith n'avait pas été des plus agréable. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres et elle respira comme si elle allait se jeter à l'eau :

– Lorsque mon père venait me retrouver dans mon lit, quand j'étais toute gamine, au début, cela me flattait et j'appréciais ses caresses, fit-elle à toute vitesse.

– QUOI ? fis-je en sursautant, ne m'attendant pas à pareil aveu.

– Surprenant, non ? fit-elle avec du sarcasme au fond de sa voix pour en masquer le tremblement. Oui, au départ, j'aimais ça. Un peu comme un chien apprécie les gratouilles derrière l'oreille. Je me sentais importante, mon père aimait mieux venir près de moi que dans le lit de ma mère. Envers mes frères aussi, je me sentais importante puisque mon père venait dans mon lit pour me caresser et me dire que j'étais sa petite chérie. Certaines de ses caresses mettaient le feu en moi et je te jure que je prenais du plaisir.

Entendre pareilles révélations m'avait laissé sans voix, le cerveau brumeux. Meredith haussa les épaules pour me signifier qu'il en était ainsi et elle poursuivit :

– Ensuite, quand il est allé plus loin que les caresses, j'ai arrêté d'apprécier. La pénétration m'avait fait hurler de douleur. Après, j'en étais arrivée à trembler dans mon lit lorsque mon père s'étendait à mes côtés. Fini le plaisir. Puis mes frères ont fait comme mon père. violence, douleur, pleurs étaient mon lot quotidien. Malgré tout, lorsque je dus faire le trottoir, les hommes violents m'attiraient parce que je n'avais jamais vu que ça, la violence durant l'acte. Pire, je n'arrivais même pas à jouir si l'homme était doux.

– Meredith, suppliai-je en m'étranglant. Je ne veux rien savoir !

– Tant pis, tu le sauras tout de même. J'ai toujours fait de ma vaniteuse, criant bien haut que je prenais du plaisir. J'en étais loin. Sais-tu de quelle manière je prenais vraiment mon pied ? En les fouettant. La violence dont mon père avait usée sur moi, je la pratiquais aussi de mon côté, lorsque j'avais l'occasion d'humilier mon partenaire. Là, orgasme garantit. La preuve que les comportements sont reproduits par ceux qui en ont souffert…

– Ce n'est parce qu'un enfant a été battu qu'il fera de même avec les siens, murmurai-je, les tempes bourdonnantes. Je n'ai aucune envie de frapper un enfant.

– D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, mais on reproduit certains comportements, ce que j'ai fait durant de longues années en fouettant ces hommes imbus d'eux-mêmes. J'aimais les entendre me supplier d'arrêter, ça me donnait encore plus de plaisir. En plus, ils aimaient ça, les salauds. Pendant des années, je me suis crue folle à lier : j'avais aimé les caresses de mon père, j'avais pris du plaisir, et ensuite, ce que je ne voulais plus que l'on me fasse, je le faisais aux autres.

– En… en as-tu parlé à quelqu'un ? bredouillai-je. Amélia ?

– Non, elle ne comprendrait pas, étant donné qu'elle est différente. Elle, elle détestait la violence, moi, je prenais du plaisir à avoir mal, à user de positions qui te feraient rougir. La seule personne qui était au courant, c'était…

Elle baissa les yeux. Pas besoin de me citer son prénom, j'avais compris.

Ce fut avec les mains un peu tremblantes que j'allumai une cigarette. On avait beau être le meilleur détective, il était des déductions et des vérités que j'ignorais. Jamais de ma vie je ne me serais douté qu'un enfant aurait pu apprécier les caresses déplacées d'un adulte, qu'il soit son père ou un autre.

– Je suis folle, non ? me demanda-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Avoir aimé ce que mon père m'a fait…

– Meredith, fis-je avec difficulté, je ne suis pas compétent pour juger de ta folie ou non. Je savais que ton esprit était un peu « atteint », mais je l'ai toujours pensé avec humour. Là, tes révélations m'ont fait l'effet d'une bombe. Jamais je n'aurais cru, une seule seconde, que…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase.

– Ce qui me console, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule « folle à lier », avoua-t-elle en soupirant d'aise. Durant nos rondes dans les ruelles sordides de la City, avec le docteur Mortimer, nous sommes tombés sur une gamine de treize ans, enceinte, et heureuse que ce soit son père le père de son enfant. Elle aimait le sexe…

– Chaque personne le vit d'une manière différente, Meredith, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que… Pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi ?

– Les traumatismes d'Hélène sont encore trop présents que pour lui confier pareille aveu. De plus, je n'ai pas encore eu la possibilité de passer beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. Elle avait ses blessures et j'étais là pour l'aider à les panser, pas pour ajouter des interrogations sur ma santé mentale.

– Que t'avais répondu Christine, lorsque tu lui avais avoué pareil aveu ?

Elle me fit signe de remplir sa tasse de café en l'agitant devant mes yeux. Soupirant, j'empoignai la cafetière et remplis sa tasse tout en faisant de même pour la mienne.

Après avoir avalé une gorgée du breuvage noir, elle me répondit.

– Christine avait été horrifiée par le comportement de mon père, par le silence coupable de ma mère, par ce que mes frères s'étaient permis de faire eux aussi. Mes révélations l'avaient laissée sans voix, pour tout un tas de raisons. Par contre, elle était loin de se douter que l'on pu y prendre du plaisir.

– Moi de même…

– Sherlock, un jeune garçon apprécie les caresses sur son pénis et joue très souvent avec, fit-elle avec philosophie. Nous avons assez de terminaisons nerveuses que pour apprécier les caresses. Certains plus que d'autres… Lorsque vous étiez ensemble, Christine et toi, vous n'avez pas tardé à…

– Meredith, elle n'avait pas six ans et moi quarante ! m'emportai-je.

– Certes, cher ami, fit-elle d'un air pincé, mais vous avez apprécié les caresses. Tout comme moi bien plus tôt. En tout cas, elle avait été compréhensive. Cela m'avait fait du bien d'en parler et de m'entendre dire que je n'étais sans doute pas folle, mais que mon père avait usé de son autorité pour me faire des choses que je n'aurais pas dû connaître avant encore une bonne dizaine d'années.

– Ton père et tes frères étaient ce que le genre humain a fait de pire, fis-je d'une voix froide. Que tu aies eu du plaisir n'atténue en rien leurs fautes. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient.

– Mais pourquoi diable, dans mes relations, je recherche les rapports plus violents que doux ? m'interrogea-t-elle. Cela doit découler de ce que j'ai vécu. N'ayant jamais eu que des rapports dans la violence, j'ai pensé qu'il en était toujours ainsi. Pourtant, je ne dédaigne pas un peu de douceur, mais pas trop. J'apprécie les rapports plus « virils ». Ton ami John ne se lâchait que lorsqu'il était ivre mort, sinon…

– Je ne veux rien savoir de tes rapports avec John ! hurlai-je.

– Ton ami est un homme bon, Sherlock, me répondit-elle sans se démonter, même si sa femme ne le sait pas et ne lui prouve pas son affection comme elle le devrait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Et moi, je ne voulais rien savoir de plus sur Watson.

– Alors, il continue à te fréquenter… marmonnai-je dans mes dents en me souvenant de la discussion que nous avions eue dans la campagne, avant d'arriver à l'auberge.

– En toute amitié, Sherlock, juste de l'amitié, me précisa-t-elle en redressant la tête. Je suis allée le voir à son cabinet médical et nous avons discuté. Rien de plus. Son épouse voudrait avoir un enfant, mais les fausses-couches l'ont épuisées et mis le moral en berne. Je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre un enfant et de le perdre. Je sais aussi ce que c'est d'en désirer un et de savoir que jamais je ne l'aurai.

Sa voix mourut.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu confié tout cela ? demandai-je en me prenant les tempes entre mes mains.

– Pour te prouver que j'avais confiance en toi, fit-elle d'une voix basse. Parles-en et il t'en cuira.

– Trahis-moi et tu te souviendras de ma colère…

– Sherlock, je t'adore, me confia-t-elle. Sauf lorsque tu remues la vase…

Je réfléchissais à ce que Meredith m'avait révélé, me faisant découvrir une facette dont je n'avais même pas idée, lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Hélène en émergea, ma robe de chambre rouge sur le dos, les yeux encore un peu clos.

– La nuit fut longue et dure, se moqua Meredith en se levant pour aller embrasser son amie.

– Une nuit de veille et d'angoisse, oui, rien d'autre, répondit Hélène en se ruant sur le café. Pas de chance, il n'est plus aussi chaud… Par contre, je suis contente de te voir ici, Meredith.

– Je suis venue uniquement pour le plaisir de lui rappeler combien il peut être odieux, sans même le vouloir, c'est naturel chez lui.

Hélène sourit :

– Elizabeth lui a souvent dit qu'il était méchant… et nous savons que cette petite est plus perspicace que les enfants de son âge. N'est-ce pas, Sherlock ? Nous en parlions justement cette nuit.

– Cette petite est magnifique, Hélène, et je suis contente de savoir mon ami père d'une aussi gentille petite fille, déclara Meredith toute en joie. Le brillant esprit de son père mais la gentillesse de sa mère…comme je m'en suis vite rendue compte. Et heureusement !

– Et la fourberie féminine, leur assénai-je, parce que, comme je te le disais hier soir, Hélène, lorsque tu lui as dit qu'elle devait aller avec son père, elle a couru vers moi et ton mari en a souffert…

– Sherlock, m'admonesta Meredith, cette petite ne s'est pas rendue compte du mal qu'elle faisait à son autre père.

Je la regardai, étonné qu'elle ait dit la même phrase qu'Hélène, cette nuit.

– Dites donc, mesdames, vous seriez vous concertées pour me dire les mêmes phrases ? En effet, Elizabeth a joué sur les mots dans l'espoir de rester ici, sans se rendre compte du mal qu'elle faisait au comte… Malgré tout, son comportement n'était pas correct envers l'homme qui l'élève depuis quatre ans. Vous pardonnez facilement, mesdames…

– Oui, Sherlock, fit Meredith en ouvrant ses bras. La preuve, je te pardonne les mots blessants que tu as eus à mon égard, hier.

– Moi aussi, Sherlock, je t'ai absous de bien des souffrances que tu m'as fait endurer, enchérit Hélène avec un sourire ironique. Donc, nous devons prendre en compte que, si Elizabeth est comme son père, nous ne sommes pas sorties de l'auberge…

– Qu'elle ne comprenne jamais le pouvoir qu'elle a dans ses mains, les mis-je en garde. Je t'ai fait part, cette nuit, du fait qu'elle avait déjà essayé le coup avec moi, me signifiant que son père avait eu droit à toute sa réserve de câlins, dans le but de me rendre jaloux, même si ça n'a pas fonctionné.

– Tu es resté de marbre devant son adorable petit minois ? fit Meredith, fâchée. Espèce de sans cœur, va. C'est ta fille, tout de même ! La chair de ta chair, même si c'est Hélène qui a fait tout le travail. Dieu du ciel, Sherlock, tu la verras peu, alors, profites-en dès que tu le peux et laisse ta sévérité aux vestiaires, avec celle de ton père. Lâche-toi un peu et fond !

– Rassure-toi, Meredith, lui confia Hélène, avec un air de conspiratrice, il lui est difficilement possible de rester de marbre devant sa petite fille. Mais Sherlock doit résister, sinon, c'en est fini de lui !

Mon amie partit d'un grand éclat de rire, suivi par Hélène.

– Toujours se méfier des femmes, grommelai-je dans mes dents.

– En effet, souligna Meredith, un peu trop songeuse. Bien, mes amis, je vais vous laisser entre vous.

Il eut un clin d'œil entre elle et Hélène, puis, Meredith enfila le manteau qu'elle avait jeté sur un bras du canapé, ajusta son col de fourrure, se pencha pour ramasser les journaux qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Ensuite, elle nous salua et s'en fut.

Avançant la chaise, je me laissai choir dessus et posai mes yeux sur Hélène, toujours au milieu du salon, la robe de chambre rouge baillant car elle n'avait pas bien refermé les cordons. C'est alors que je vis sa minuscule chemise de nuit. Je sifflai.

– Et bien, dis-moi, tu as des tenues pour le moins… affriolantes, pour un petit-déjeuner, toi.

Son étonnement en m'entendant fut à la hauteur de ce que le mien avait été en découvrant sa tenue légère sous la robe de chambre.

– Sherlock, me dit-elle en faisant une grimace, j'ai passé la nuit avec ça sur le dos…

Mes sourcils se haussèrent et je ne répondis pas. Focalisé sur le départ de Meredith et sur les soucis, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de sa tenue fort dénudée.

– Hum, grognai-je finalement. Très joli… Par contre, un détail que j'ai remarqué mais dont je ne t'ai pas fait part, c'est que tu avais tout prémédité.

S'approchant de moi, elle s'assit sur mes genoux, se positionnant sur le côté pour pouvoir me regarder.

– Sherlock, fit-elle étonnée, je n'ai rien prémédité du tout ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir à l'avance que la journée d'hier allait tourner de cette manière ? La visite de ton père, la lettre, ta dispute avec Meredith… Impossible !

– Je parlais de ta nuit, Hélène, soupirai-je. Tu avais, dès le départ, décidé de passer la nuit ici, que Meredith parte en courant ou pas. Tu n'es pas restée uniquement parce que tu te faisais du souci pour ton amie – même si je sais que tu as eu peur pour elle – mais parce que, de toute façon, tu en avais décidé ainsi. La preuve, tu avais des affaires avec toi. Sans cela, pas de chemise de nuit et tu aurais dû emprunter ma brosse à dent. Ici, tu avais la tienne. Donc, même si je n'en t'ai pas fait part hier, tu avais tout prémédité.

– Erreur, Sherlock, me signifia-t-elle en me souriant. Au départ, il n'était pas dans mes projets de rester et c'est bien parce qu'il y a eu une dispute entre toi et Meredith que j'ai passé la nuit ici. Pour toi et pour elle. Quant à mes affaires, étant une femme prévoyante, j'avais laissé, il y a deux jours, un sac de voyage dans la loge de madame Hudson, avec des affaires pour quelques jours, dont une brosse à dent, une robe et des sous-vêtements de rechange, ma chemise de nuit la plus coquine ainsi qu'un costume masculin… En cas d'enquête, je peux être prête à te suivre en un temps record.

– Elle est diabolique, fis-je rêveur, tout en lorgnant sur son décolleté. Hélène, je m'incline.

– Surtout parce qu'en t'inclinant, tu plonges dans ma poitrine généreuse…

– Excellente déduction, très chère, affirmai-je. Cette générosité est ce que je préfère chez toi.

– Aurais-tu l'intention d'en profiter, de cette générosité ? me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire grivois.

– Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment, énonçai-je en caressant sa poitrine.

Tout son dos se raidi sous la caresse et elle se tourna vers moi. Assise à califourchon sur mes jambes, elle se cambra tandis que mes lèvres titillaient ses tétons au travers du fin tissu.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent aux alentours de mon entre-jambe et s'introduisirent dans mon pantalon, caressant ma virilité qui était déjà fort tendue.

– La porte, parvins-je à marmonner alors que nos bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre.

– Hum ? me demanda-t-elle.

– Fermer le verrou de la porte, pas envie que l'on nous surprenne dans cette position.

Prestement elle se leva pour pousser le verrou de la porte tandis que j'en profitais pour descendre mon pantalon et mon caleçon.

Se positionnant à califourchon, Hélène se frotta contre ce qui se dressait entre elle et moi, me procurant des frissons dans tout le corps. Le petit jeu dura quelques temps, faisant monter le désir un peu plus.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle attrapa ce qu'il fallait et le plaça à l'orée de son sexe. Tout doucement j'entrai en elle, savourant chaque seconde.

Elle montait et descendait à son rythme, allant doucement pour que cela dure plus longtemps. Mes mains agrippées sur ses hanches, je l'empêchais de remonter et donnais quelques coups de bassin à l'intérieur de son corps.

Se retirant tout à fait, elle agaça le bout de mon vit avec sa touffe de moiteur, poussant un petit morceau à l'intérieur avant de le faire ressortir.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle joui, en se frottant le petit triangle rouge contre mon sexe dressé. Une fois que ses spasmes de jouissance furent terminés, je montai mon bassin vers elle et m'introduisis dedans. Je pris mon temps durant quelques secondes, puis, n'en pouvant plus, mes mouvements s'accélérèrent et je me répandis en poussant un cri étouffé.

Elle passa ensuite dans la petite salle d'eau pour se laver tandis que je m'asseyais à table pour manger.


	43. VI :Chap 300 : Happy Birthday, Elizabeth

**Note : **Bien entendu, l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth est fêté avec un mois d'avance...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 300 : Happy Birthday, Elizabeth (Le 25 octobre 1889)<strong>

Hélène avait quitté Baker Street après le petit-déjeuner pour rejoindre son hôtel et je me morfondais, n'ayant aucune affaire digne d'intérêt.

Ma logeuse me prévint qu'un client désirait m'entretenir d'une affaire importante et je le reçus avec l'espoir qu'il sortirait mon esprit de son marasme.

Après l'avoir fait sursauter en lui déclarant d'emblée qu'il avait vécu longtemps dans le Yorkshire, qu'il était jardinier et homme à tout faire, sans compter que je lui signalai aussi qu'il venait de faire des travaux de maçonnerie, que je me demandais si le mur tiendrait, vu que les pierres avaient été remises n'importe comment, et que, s'il était chez moi, c'était en contradiction totale avec les ordres reçus, il s'effondra dans le fauteuil en tremblant.

– Z'êtes sorcier, ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est p'têt s'qui nous faut pour déloger l'diable qui court dans les campagnes.

– Le diable n'a-t-il rien de mieux à faire que de courir dans vos campagnes ? ironisai-je, de mauvaise humeur en comprenant que cette affaire n'allait rien m'apporter de bon, hormis un ramassis de légendes folles.

– Ah, vous avez raison, rit-il nerveusement sans même prendre attention à ma remarque sarcastique, la mère supérieure ne voulait pas que je vienne vous trouver. Quand j'ai prononcé vot'nom, elle a blêmi aussi fort que cette nuit. Mais vu qu'aujourd'hui j'ai mon n'veu pour faire le travail, j'suis v'nu vous trouver. A vous entendre, j'la comprends, elle devait savoir qu'vous étiez de mèche avec l'diable.

Watson avait sans aucun doute raison lorsqu'il disait qu'à une autre époque, on aurait érigé un bûcher pour moi. Malheureusement, en expliquant le cheminement de mes déductions, tout le mystère disparaissait, ne laissant plus la place qu'à des exclamations telles que : « facile, enfantin ».

– Si votre neveu vous remplace, c'est parce que vous êtes souffrant, déclarai-je en lui tournant le dos, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien dit, moi aussi. Il aurait pu vous dégager des travaux de maçonnerie.

– Arrêtez ça, m'sieur Holmes, gémit-il. Assez de diableries.

– Si vous alliez chez un bon médecin, il comprendrait, en vous voyant franchir sa porte, que vous souffrez de la goutte et des lombaires. Aucune sorcellerie là-dedans.

– Comment qu'vous connaissez la région d'où qu'je viens ? Mon métier ? Les travaux que j'ai réalisé ? Que la patronne voulait pas qu'je vienne ?

– Votre accent et la manière de prononcer les « a » indiquent la région du Yorkshire, expliquai-je. Un de mes condisciples à l'école venait de là et il avait la même manière de prononcer les « a » en trainant un peu dessus. Vos genoux de pantalon comportent des traces de ciment, fraîches, ainsi que des traces vertes qui ne partent pas au lavage, due à l'herbe, vos ongles sont noirs de terre tout en comportant des traces de ciment. Ce n'est pas neuf pour la terre, elle imprègne même durablement vos empreintes. Vous passez vos journées avec vos mains dans la terre.

L'homme regarda ses mains comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

– Vous êtes donc un jardiner, originaire du Yorkshire qui, pas plus tard que ce matin, a fait du ciment pour remonter ou réparer un mur. Ce n'est pas dans vos attributions. Vos mains sont abîmées, vous travaillez manuellement, mais elles ne sont pas abîmées comme celles des maçons de métier, juste blessées par un travail que vous n'aviez jamais accompli avant. Vous marchez bizarrement aussi. Dû à votre crise de goutte, mais aussi au fait que vous avez reçu une pierre sur un orteil. On reconnaît la démarche d'un homme souffrant de la goutte, mais vous grimacez aussi et vous marchez comme si vous vouliez éviter que vos orteils ne frottent dans vos bottines – bottines qui comportent des traces anciennes de terre et nouvelles de ciment. Pour la pierre sur vos orteils, les maçons de profession ne sont pas maladroits, sinon, ils ne font pas de vieux os dans le métier. Vos mains tremblent, aussi. Difficile de monter un mur correctement lorsque ce n'est pas son métier, que l'on est maladroit, que l'on souffre du dos, malade des nerfs et de la goutte.

– Hé, bé, la sorcellerie trouve une bonne explication, fit-il en se frottant la tête. Mais comment vous saviez que ce n'était pas pour moi et qu'on voulait pas que j'vienne ?

– Votre nervosité, déclarai-je en prenant ma pipe. Vous avez regardé quelques fois derrière vous, afin de vous assurer que vous étiez bien seul. Vous venez pour quelqu'un d'autre et cette personne ne le sait pas. Votre employeur. Maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez votre problème ?

– Ben, ça s'explique, mais voir tout ça sur moi et si vite, ça m'ôtera pas l'idée que vous z'êtes de mèche avec l'diable. D'ailleurs, pas pu tard qu'cette nuit, on l'a vu dans nos campagnes, l'Malin. Voyez-vous, j'travaille à…

Ce fut un moment où il prononça le nom du village que je me sentis blêmir. Un torrent d'émotions venait de prendre vie dans mon ventre et remontait insidieusement vers mon esprit.

Reprenant contenance assez vite, je ne lui montrai rien de ce que je venais de ressentir au plus profond de moi.

Il mentit sans vergogne lorsqu'il m'expliqua le but principal de leur institution religieuse pour jeunes filles délinquantes.

Délinquantes ? La moitié de ses pensionnaires étaient juste de pauvres filles-mères ou n'avaient volé que pour ne pas mourir de faim. Mais il ne savait pas que je connaissais bien cette institution.

Il me décrivit ce dont il avait été témoin cette nuit, lui et quelques sœurs de cette institution, dont la mère supérieure.

Sans mettre son témoignage en pièce, je lui expliquai que ses yeux l'avaient sans doute trahi où qu'ils étaient victime d'un plaisantin.

– C'est l'cavalier du diable, m'sieur Holmes, m'assura-t-il, apeuré. Il avait pas d'tête et son cheval était noir comme l'enfer.

– Noir comme la nuit, je peux imaginer, susurrai-je d'un ton presque moqueur. Quant à l'enfer, je ne connais point sa couleur. Désolé, mais je ne m'occupe pas des plaisantins qui s'amusent la nuit. Au revoir monsieur.

– Non monsieur, implora-t-il. C'est le cavalier sans tête de la légende.

– Je ne crois pas aux légendes, l'assurai-je. Elles sont juste reprises par des êtres de chair et de sang.

– V'nez au moins voir…m'implora-t-il.

– Laissez tomber, mon vieux, fis-je en me levant pour lui montrer le chemin du retour. Une personne s'est amusée à vos dépens et la plaisanterie ne se renouvèlera sans doute plus jamais.

– L'cavalier veut qu'on consacre la partie du cimetière qui l'est pas sinon il r'vient chercher nos âmes, fit-il, épouvanté, tentant une dernière fois de me convaincre du bien fondé de sa requête.

– Et bien, consacrez-là, cette terre, lui ordonnai-je. Pour un cavalier du diable, je le trouve bien chrétien. Plus chrétien que certaines personnes qui se disent au service de Dieu. C'est peut-être un cavalier de Dieu qui vient châtier les âmes impures qui se trouvent en vos murs. Certaines devraient notamment s'introspecter et établir la liste de leurs péchés. Au revoir.

– Mais…

– Il vous suffit de convaincre votre mère supérieure de faire bénir la partie non consacrée du cimetière et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Dépité, il traina les pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois seul, je me mis à réfléchir à cette histoire.

Voilà donc ce dont Meredith me parlait ce matin… Le professeur Stanford s'était amusé aux dépends des occupants de l'institut pour jeunes filles délinquantes. Cet institut dont la mère supérieure – qui occupait toujours le poste – était celle qui avait emprisonnée Christine, à la demande de son père. Cette femme, soit disant au service de Dieu, qui avait placé sa tombe en terre non consacrée… L'horreur suprême pour la catholique que Christine avait toujours été.

La mère supérieure en était encore terrorisée… Je rigolai doucement. Un cavalier sans tête chevauchant un grand cheval noir, précédé d'un loup d'une taille énorme, il avait de la suite dans les idées, le professeur du King's College de Londres.

Le loup n'était jamais que Hadès, chien-loup de son état et qui avait passé la nuit aux côtés de Meredith, dans le cimetière. Quant au grand cheval noir, je ne voyais que celui qu'il chevauchait en Normandie : un Frison.

« Qu'ils se débrouillent tout seuls ! m'exclamai-je à voix haute. De toute façon, cette harpie n'aurait pas apprécié ma visite. La preuve : elle se souvient toujours de mon nom et ne voulait pas que son jardinier vienne me trouver ».

Le reste de la journée se passa, morose et ne m'apportant aucune autre affaire. Les journaux de l'après-midi faisaient le compte-rendu de la chevauchée du cavalier sans tête et les gratte-papier en manque de sensation en avaient fait les choux-gras, ressortant la vieille légende. Bien entendu, les dirigeants de l'institut s'étaient bien gardés de signaler les désidératas exacts du cavalier de l'enfer, parlant juste que ce sombre personnage désirait son quota d'âmes pures pour son Maître des Ténèbres.

– Bande de scribouilleurs d'opérette, maugréai-je en chiffonnant le journal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le repas d'anniversaire avait eu lieu le soir même, au domicile privé de l'avocat d'Hélène. Lui seul possédait assez de place pour nous recevoir, de plus, nous aurions la tranquillité requise pour la soirée et les enfants pouvaient courir comme bon leur semblait ou jouer avec leurs animaux respectifs.

Elizabeth était heureuse que l'on organise une fête en son honneur et elle rayonnait en recevant ses cadeaux.

Amélia, Meredith, maître Higgins, le professeur Stanford, Mycroft, ainsi que Watson lui avaient fait des petits présents, lui offrant quelques livres avec des animaux dessinés, une peinture qui représentait son petit chien.

Riant aux éclats à chaque cadeau, elle courait embrasser celui ou celle qui en était à l'origine. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le mien qui consistait en une espèce de chien avec des pattes trop longues, elle le regarda avec étonnement, lui palpa les flancs, faisant crisser les grains de riz qui le remplissait, frotta sa joue contre l'animal et sourit en découvrant sa douceur.

Contrairement aux autres, elle ne se rua pas vers moi, sachant que je ne l'aurais guère apprécié en public.

– Merci, fit-elle en se tortillant. Il est tout doux. Comme mon ti chien.

– Qui a bien grandi, répondis-je en regardant son chien affalé dans un coin.

– Sa maman est dehors, elle grogne toujours sur lui, m'expliqua Elizabeth avec sérieux. Elle est bien chez Karl, au moins, lui, il la frappe pas.

Louis aussi avait reçu quelques présents pour fêter son retour. Mon frère lui avait offert un livre où étaient représentés les différents continents et tous les pays du monde, ce qui fit plaisir au garçon. Watson ne l'avait pas oublié non plus et il lui avait offert un couteau.

– Merci, oncle John, fit-il en lui sautant un cou. Il me sera utile quand je vais me promener.

Mon ami était venu sans son épouse, madame Watson étant « souffrante », ce que je ne crus pas un seul instant, Watson ayant regardé ses pieds en nous l'annonçant.

La compagne du professeur Stanford était absente aussi, mais cela était plus normal, nous ne la connaissions pas.

Les mets servis étaient, de l'avis général, délicieux. Même pour moi qui mangeais peu, je leur fis honneur.

A la fin du repas, nous eûmes quartier libre avant le dessert et je m'éloignai en direction de la fenêtre et me postai de sorte à apercevoir chacun. Louis refusait catégoriquement de jouer avec la nouvelle poupée de sa sœur, ce qui faisait sourire Mycroft. Ce dernier, se sachant observé, leva son verre dans ma direction et je lui répondis.

Hélène était comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de tous ces convives, son mari de même. L'observant du coin de l'œil, je le vis discuter avec tout le monde, surtout avec Amélia et Meredith. Tout le contraire de son secrétaire qui lui, évitait bon nombre de personnes, à commencer par ce cher Watson.

Étrange. Pourtant, le secrétaire avait parlé un petit moment avec Amélia et Meredith. Il avait aussi bu un verre en compagnie de maître Higgins et du professeur Stanford et avait passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie des enfants, riant avec eux. Par contre, il était resté carrément muet en compagnie de mon frère et du docteur.

Ma déduction était faite et je profitai d'une sortie de sa part pour le suivre dans le jardin.

La propriété de maître Higgins était assez grande et son jardin était immense. Des lampes au gaz avaient été allumées dans l'allée principale afin de permettre à ceux qui le voulaient de déambuler au milieu de ses arbres et des fleurs qui poussaient. Tous les convives avaient fait le tour avant que le soleil ne se couche, admirant l'agencement réalisé par les jardiniers.

Une forme sombre vient me bousculer et ma main caressa la tête noire et feu de la grande chienne. Voilà un animal qui était heureux de ne plus être martyrisé par son maître. Son poil était propre et soyeux et elle avait repris un peu de poids.

Posant mon doigt sur mes lèvres, je lui intimai le silence et le grand chien m'obéit en me suivant silencieusement.

Je n'eus pas à chercher loin pour trouver le secrétaire en train de fumer une cigarette, assis sur un banc.

– Je suis sorti sans les miennes, déclarai-je en m'approchant silencieusement de lui, vous en avez une pour un pauvre fumeur invétéré ?

Il sursauta et poussa même un petit cri apeuré en entendant le son de ma voix. La chienne se dirigea vers lui et quémanda une caresse qu'elle reçut.

– Bien sûr, monsieur Holmes, me répondit-il quand il eut repris ses esprits. Tenez.

Il me tendit son paquet de cigarettes et j'en piochai une que j'allumai avec mes propres allumettes.

M'asseyant sur le banc, je laissai une place importante entre lui et moi afin de ne pas entrer dans son espace. La chienne en profita pour s'intercaler entre nous dans l'espoir de se voir prodiguer le double de caresses.

L'homme était nerveux et tirait de plus en plus sur sa cigarette.

– Watson possédait beaucoup de préjugés, il y a quelques années, mais il s'en est débarrassé, laissai-je tomber. Certes, mon frère est plus à cheval sur certains principes, mais tant qu'il reste dans l'ignorance… Evitez juste de lancer un regard brûlant au comte.

– D'accord, bredouilla-t-il en posant sa main dans le pelage du chien afin que je ne les voie pas trembler.

– Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais pensé si je ne vous avais pas observé attentivement ce soir.

Il resta silencieux mais il ne put empêcher sa jambe de bouger de manière nerveuse, se soulevant et retombant dans un rythme assez élevé. Sa nervosité était à fleur de peau. Pour se donner une contenance, il caressa la chienne.

– En fait, vous êtes d'une timidité maladive, fis-je tout en fumant tranquillement. Je l'ai déduit en vous voyant discuter avec Amélia et Meredith. Vous étiez mal à l'aise en leur présence, alors que vous savez très bien qu'elles ont un ami commun qui est comme vous. Les préjugés sont _persona non grata_ chez elles. Par contre, aucun malaise en présence du professeur ou de l'avocat. Normal, vous avez appris à les connaître et votre timidité a disparu. Quant aux enfants, vous les connaissez depuis quatre ans et vous êtes à l'aise en leur présence.

Je me gardai bien de lui signaler qu'Hélène m'avait confié que, au départ, lorsqu'elle était venue habiter chez le comte, il s'était comporté de même en ne lui adressant que quelques mots.

De toute façon, en plus de son témoignage, j'avais eu sous les yeux la preuve de sa timidité plu que maladive.

– On ne peut pas dire que vous vous mélangez aux autres, monsieur Holmes, répliqua-t-il avec l'agressivité due au fait que je venais de lui signaler sa timidité.

– Sociopathe, asocial, voilà comment on nomme les cas dans mon genre, répliquai-je sur un ton égal. La plupart des conversations mondaines sont assommantes.

– Il y a des gens de grande qualité à cette table, monsieur le sociopathe, répliqua-t-il vertement, et leurs conversations ne sont jamais ennuyeuse.

– Le professeur Stanford et moi avons une conversation instructive qui concernait les différentes méthodes d'empoisonnement à travers les siècles, acquiesçai-je. C'est un grand historien et il connaît son sujet. Il le maîtrise, même. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de preuves indiscutables sur certaines morts, juste des théories.

– Alors, que faites vous ici dans le jardin en ma compagnie ? demanda-t-il de manière agressive. Vous seriez mieux en compagnie du professeur, non ?

– J'observe et je déduis. Vous êtes timide et vous me donnez l'impression de fuir vos semblables encore plus vite que moi. Bien que moi, ce n'ait rien à voir avec la timidité.

Brusquement, il se leva, faisant reculer la chienne de surprise. Se plantant devant moi, il baissa la tête pour se mettre à hauteur de la mienne.

– Il y a plusieurs détails dont vous avez ignoré l'existence, monsieur le détective, fit-il avec hargne. Dont un est important : c'est que mes semblables ne m'auraient _jamais_ témoigné une grande affection s'ils avaient su que mon orientation n'allait dans le même sens que la normalité. Que du contraire ! Vous ne vous êtes pas marié, c'est votre choix personnel, moi, c'est parce la société ne me laisse pas le choix. Nous sommes contraints de vivre dans la clandestinité toute notre vie parce que, si cela se savait, je ne donne pas cher de la respectabilité d'Alessandro, ni de sa famille ! Eux aussi en pâtiraient. Bien plus que moi.

– Cela, j'en avais déjà bien conscience, monsieur, répliquai-je. Vous enfoncez des portes ouvertes. Le comte risque tout autant que vous, sinon plus. Malgré tout, n'étant pas un homme timide, il discute et se mêle aux autres. Et contrairement à vous, il a parlé avec mon frère et Watson.

Il soupira, mélange d'exaspération et de résignation.

– Oui, monsieur Holmes, je suis un homme timide, lâcha-t-il en regardant la chienne avec de l'affection. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre… Un jour, on se rend compte que l'on est différent des autres, que l'on n'est pas comme eux, que l'on ne pense pas comme eux, que l'on n'a pas les mêmes désirs qu'eux.

– Je trouvais mes condisciples ennuyeux au possible, fis-je en faisant les gros yeux à la chienne pour qu'elle s'asseye. Mes déductions sur eux leur faisaient peur et ils me trouvaient différent. Ils ne se battaient pas pour être mes amis et je m'en moquais.

– Votre différence était intellectuelle, monsieur Holmes, fit-il en riant jaune. La mienne était d'un autre ordre. Vous n'avez jamais essayé d'échapper à ce que vous deveniez, moi, oui. Vous ne vous êtes jamais battu bec et ongle pour tenter d'enrayer la chose : cette attirance que vous aviez pour le mystère et les énigmes, moi, je l'avais pour le sexe fort, voilà toute la différence. Mon attirance contre-nature, je l'ai combattue, je l'ai repoussée, j'ai pensé à me donner la mort. Je ne voulais même pas écouter Alessandro lorsqu'il me disait que nous étions pareils. Lui, il avait fini par cesser de lutter et avait accepté son état. Moi pas.

– Et vous ne l'avez toujours pas accepté, déclarai-je, parlant plus pour moi que pour lui. Ce n'est pas une timidité envers les autres mais envers cette non-acceptation de votre penchant pour le sexe fort. Intéressant…

– Ah bon ? s'exclama-t-il, énervé. Je ne trouve pas !

– C'est une forme de timidité que je n'avais jamais rencontrée, déclarai-je à voix haute, plus pour moi-même. Vous fuyez les autres parce que vous ne vous acceptez pas tel que vous êtes… Etrange, Andrew n'a jamais fait cela.

– Pour les autres, je suis aussi perverti qu'un homme qui aimerait les enfants d'une mauvaise manière, se lamenta-t-il.

– Je préfère dix hommes, avec vos penchants, dans la nature, qu'un seul qui recherche la compagnie des enfants de manière malsaine. Vous, vous êtes entre adultes.

– Le regard que je me porte ne changera pas suite à vos réflexions, monsieur Holmes.

– C'est à vous de faire le travail, pas à moi, fis-je tranquillement. Si les autres n'y sont pas arrivés, ce n'est pas moi en quelques minutes qui y changera quelque chose. Ce n'est pas mon but.

– Au moins, avec vous, c'est très clair… En fait, vous êtes un peu comme moi.

– Je ne suis pas timide, dis-je tout en me levant, je fuis mes semblables par choix délibéré.

– Oui, mais vous ne voulez pas montrer vos sentiments en public. Liza n'a pas osé vous sauter dans les bras, tout à l'heure.

– Dans mon métier, les sentiments et la passion ont tendance à altérer ma perception. Ils n'ont rien à y faire.

Une fois rentré dans la demeure, je trouvai Elizabeth en train de m'attendre, mon cadeau dans la main. Elle le tenait par une patte.

– Je vais l'appeler Rollo, me dit-elle en le soulevant par la patte.

– C'est une riche idée, lui répliquai-je tout en me demandant où elle avait pêché une idée pareille.

Baissant la tête, elle se trémoussa de gêne.

– J'ai pas osé te faire un câlin, murmura-t-elle, regardant la pointe de ses chaussures. J'aime bien ton cadeau, il fera dodo avec moi tous les soirs.

– Nous sommes seuls, non ?

À ces mots, sa tête se releva, me dévoilant un sourire éclatant. J'eus à peine le temps de m'accroupir qu'elle se rua dans mes bras et m'enserra le cou, enfouissant son visage dans le col de ma chemise.

Ma main lui caressa les cheveux et je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour admirer la nuit. Lorsque ma fille releva la tête, elle me gratifia d'un baiser sonore sur la joue, puis, amenant son animal près d'elle, elle appuya sa gueule contre ma joue.

– Rollo aussi te dit merci.

Elle resta encore dans mes bras durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de pas nous fasse tourner la tête. Se préparant à descendre de mes bras, je la vis tendre l'oreille.

– C'est le pas de ma maman, m'annonça-t-elle, croyant que je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Je peux rester dans tes bras, alors ?

Hélène nous retrouva donc, surprise de découvrir sa fille en ma compagnie.

– Voilà pourquoi vous aviez disparu, tous les deux, sourit-elle en contemplant sa fille juchée dans mes bras.

– Il aime pas les câlins publics, lui signifia la petite.

Le haussement des sourcils d'Hélène était éloquent. Sa fille ne lui apprenait rien de neuf.

– Le dessert va bientôt être servi, nous signala-t-elle.

Levant les bras en l'air, la peluche toujours tenue par la patte, Elizabeth hurla de joie. Posant ma fille au sol, je lui admonestai une tape sur les fesses.

– Allez, file, toi ! Et réserve-nous une part chacun.

Elle démarra au pas de course, me criant un « oui » en franchissant la porte.

– Le secrétaire de ton mari est au jardin, fis-je à Hélène tandis que mon regard l'analysait de la tête aux pieds. T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais en beauté, ce soir ?

Elle se rapprocha de moi et passa son doigt sur ma mâchoire.

– Les compliments sont rares, chez toi, s'amusa-t-elle. Non, tu ne m'avais soufflé mot. Il me semble que le dernier compliment date du bal en Normandie, chez monsieur David.

Ce fut-elle qui vint se blottir dans mes bras.

– Ce jour là, ta robe rouge sombre nous avait fait forte impression, à Watson et moi.

– Mon but était de te troubler toi, pas ce cher docteur, susurra-t-elle dans mon oreille.

– Oh, tu avais déjà atteint ton but, m'esclaffai-je. La parure en diamant de ma défunte mère qu'Amélia t'avait prêtée avait ajouté un peu plus de trouble. Comme si je ne l'étais pas encore assez.

Sa bouche vint me happer le lobe de l'oreille, avant de descendre dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

– Si j'étais un chat, fit-elle dans un souffle, je ronronnerais de plaisir en t'entendant avouer que j'avais réussi à te troubler.

– Aucun témoin ne pourra jamais confirmer ces aveux, très chère, me moquai-je tout en lui prenant le menton. Mes lèvres sont scellées.

– Oui, par les miennes, me taquina-t-elle tout en posant les siennes sur les miennes.

Lorsqu'elle les retira, elle ajouta :

– De toute façon, Sherlock, entendre un compliment de part me met le cœur sens-dessus-dessous. Alors, tu sais, les témoins, c'est accessoire. Le plus important est que tu me l'ais dit.

– Va appeler le secrétaire avant que les enfants de dévore tout, lui ordonnai-je tout en la poussant vers la porte.

Soupirant, elle s'exécuta, morigénant sur le fait que, dans le fond, je ne changerais jamais.

Bon sang, sa présence était toujours aussi troublante – bien trop troublante – et il valait mieux qu'elle ne se rende jamais compte de l'ascendant qu'elle avait sur mon esprit. Cela lui donnerait une puissance qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Elle avait déjà broyé mon ersatz de cœur, il y a quatre ans, en me quittant sans prévenir.

Ouvrant la porte et se penchant dehors, Hélène appela le secrétaire pour lui signaler que le dessert allait être servi. J'avais une vision des plus agréable sur sa chute de rein.

Revenant vers moi, elle me gratifia d'un sourire carnassier et me poussa d'une main contre le mur.

– Au fait, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, j'ai pu constater, bien malgré moi, que le fait de t'embrasser voluptueusement avait de nouveau troublé une certaine partie de ton anatomie.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fis-je en dérapant sur le dernier mot, lorsque sa main droite constata que je mentais.

– Menteur, me souffla-t-elle avec un air de triomphe affiché sur son visage. Je le sens encore… Rendez-vous à table.

Sa main me fit un petit signe « au revoir » et, me plantant là, elle repartit vers la salle à manger. Ce fut à ce moment là que le secrétaire revint et me trouva toujours appuyé contre le mur.

– Voilà pourquoi les femmes me font peur, monsieur Holmes, fit-il d'une petite voix.

– Je vous donne entièrement raison, les femmes sont des créatures du diable, lui assurai-je.

– Bizarrement, les hommes apprécient le contact avec les créatures du diable, fit-il en se frottant le menton. Et puis, le résultat est que nous avons une charmante petite diablotine à la maison et que cela égaye les journées.

– Nous en rediscuterons d'ici quelques années, lorsqu'Elizabeth aura seize ans…

L'homme partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

– Le jour où cette petite diablesse se mariera, Alessandro en fera une dépression.

****

Après le dessert, les hommes se réunirent autour de la grande cheminée pour fumer un cigare et boire un verre de cognac.

Le comte se servit un verre de whisky et entama la conversation avec mon frère. M'approchant du professeur Stanford, je le tirai un peu à l'écart.

– Ce matin, déclarai-je, un homme est venu pour me parler d'un mystérieux cavalier sans tête qui leur avait tous fait très peur.

– Ah bon ? me répondit-il avec un air faussement étonné. Votre métier ne manque pas de curiosité, monsieur Holmes. Par contre, pour les légendes et les phénomènes mystérieux, vous feriez mieux de vous adresser à Karl, c'est sa marotte.

– Aurait-il rédigé une monographie sur le sujet ?

Le professeur fit tourner son cognac dans le verre, admirant l'alcool qui adhérait aux parois.

– Sur les vampires et leur mode de vie, oui, répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux, cette fois-ci. Pour ce qui est d'un cavalier sans tête… Je ne puis vous répondre avec certitude. En tout cas, l'identification doit poser problème, sans la tête.

– Pas sûr, répliquai-je en avalant une gorgée de cognac. Le coupable n'est pas loin de nous. Il est même en face de moi.

– Innocent ! se récria-t-il.

– Bien évidemment, raillai-je. De toute façon, je n'ai nulle intention de poursuivre le coupable de cette petite plaisanterie.

– Vous n'auriez su, le cavalier sans tête galope plus vite que vous, s'amusa-t-il.

– Très chrétienne, la demande de ce cavalier : demander que la partie du cimetière qui est non consacrée le devienne.

Il sourit brièvement puis son visage se ferma :

– Cela m'exaspère au plus haut point que l'église s'amuse avec les croyances des gens et les menaces de les enterrer en terre non consacrée, les menaçant de damnation éternelle. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où vous serez enterré qui compte, c'est votre ligne de conduite durant votre vie. Le pire, c'est que les gens croient l'église, comme si c'était elle qui dictait à Dieu les ordres. Il s'en moque bien, Lui, de l'endroit où vous reposez. Il est tout puissant. Je l'ai dit à Meredith, l'amie qui se trouve dans cette tombe est sans aucun doute au Paradis. Terre consacrée ou pas. De temps en temps, il faut mettre en œuvre les grands moyens pour leur rappelle qu'ils ne sont que des mortels et qu'ils ne sont pas tout puissants.

– Alors, professeur, amusez-vous bien à leurs dépends, conclus-je en inclinant la tête.

****

La soirée se termina assez tard et nous partîmes tous en même temps. Elizabeth s'était endormie dans un fauteuil et le comte la souleva délicatement pour l'emmener.

Hélène rentra à l'hôtel avec eux et moi à Baker Street, partageant le fiacre avec Watson.

Arrivé à la maison, je descendis et laissai mon vieux compagnon poursuivre en direction de chez lui.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de jours avant qu'Hélène ne reparte en direction de la France. Je soupirai. Une fois de plus, son absence allait me peser.


	44. VI : Chapter 301 : T'es méchant !

****Pour une lectrice en vacances, au soleil... Ne brûles pas sous les rayons du soleil, Elyon !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 301 : T'es méchant ! (Le 27 octobre 1889)<strong>

Quelques jours plus tard, les enfants avaient insisté pour passer l'après-midi en ma compagnie, pendant qu'Hélène déambulait en ville en compagnie de son époux, de Meredith et de l'avocat.

Louis avait installé ses petits soldats devant la cheminée et Elizabeth jouait avec sa poupée et sa peluche.

Penché sur une monographie concernant l'utilisation du flair d'un chien dans une enquête, je ne faisais pas très attention à leurs babillages, jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase me fasse lever la tête.

Leurs échanges verbaux étaient devenus assez secs, chacun répliquant à l'autre assez vertement, même s'ils chuchotaient afin que je ne les entende pas. Les enfants étant, dans la généralité, chamailleurs, je n'avais donc pas pris attention à leurs bavardages.

Ce qui me fit relever la tête vivement, ce fut l'exclamation de Louis :

– Oh, Liza, n'en fait pas tant ! soupira-t-il sur un ton énervé. Je ne suis pas son préféré et tu le sais. Tu es _sa_ fille. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que c'est toi sa préférée.

Se levant, elle tapa du pied au sol.

– Oui, mais toi tu es parti avec lui sur deux enquêtes, moi, je pourrai jamais ! riposta-t-elle. Et puis, tu es un garçon, donc tu pourras retourner enquêter avec lui, moi pas.

Cela fit ricaner le blond qui, à son tour, passa à l'abordage :

– Arrêtes, se moqua-t-il. D'accord, il ne te prendra pas sur une enquête, mais ça, c'est parce que tu es une fille. Mais n'oublies pas que tu as hérité de son don et il n'en est pas peu fier. Il aurait bien trop peur de te perdre dans une enquête, il te protégera, moi pas.

Devant ces imbécillités sans nom, je restai sans voix. Les voilà en train de se disputer pour savoir qui était ma première préférence.

– Il t'a protégé quand tu étais dans le grand bâtiment et que le méchant t'avait mis le couteau sous la gorge, le railla la petite.

– N'a-t-il pas plongé dans l'eau glacée et tumultueuse pour t'en sortir ? rétorqua sur le champ Louis, secouant sa tête.

– Tumu…, quoi ? demanda Liza, ne comprenant pas le mot.

– _Tumultueuse_, maline ! ironisa son frère. Ce qui veut dire que l'eau était tout le contraire de calme ! Il a plongé pour te récupérer, il a pris des risques. C'est lui qui a couru avec toi dans ses bras pour te sauver, non ?

– Une nuit, il a traversé _toute_ la ville pour te rendre ton doudou, contrattaqua Elizabeth, rouge de colère.

La riposte ne tarda pas et elle fusa sans temps mort :

– Il a fait en sorte que tu puisses garder ton petit chien et il s'en est même occupé durant quelques jours, haussa-t-il le ton.

– J'étais malade ! se défendit-elle.

– C'est dans ses bras que tu as dormi, non ? Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, tu es sa petite puce, moi je ne suis _rien_ pour lui.

Indignée, Elizabeth posa ses mains sur sa taille et se campa fermement devant son aîné. Moi, je n'avais pas bronché, me demandant où cette dispute allait se terminer et réfléchissant à toutes les imbécilités qu'ils pouvaient encore se lancer. Nous étions encore loin d'avoir soldé l'ardoise.

– Maman dit toujours qu'il s'inquiétait de ton avenir, en Normandie et qu'il t'avait laissé entrer dans la chambre de maman quand elle était malade, s'époumona-t-elle en sortant sa tirade sans respirer.

– Tu restes SA fille, héritière de tous ses talents ! fit-il en augmentant le son de sa voix.

– Tu es un garçon, c'est toi qu'il préfère, lui lança-t-elle à la figure.

– Oui, mais je ne suis pas SON fils, alors, il ne m'aimera jamais, fit-il du tac-au-tac.

Ebahi, je continuai à profiter du spectacle.

– Il t'a offert tous plein de livres qu'il avait écrit, pas à moi, s'emporta-t-elle, haussant le ton, elle aussi. La preuve que c'est _à toi_ qu'il veut passer son métier, il veut que tu l'apprennes.

Louis éclata d'un rire moqueur :

– Normal qu'il ne t'ait pas offert de livres, tu ne sais pas lire… (Liza ouvrit grand sa bouche devant l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer). Non, je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour exercer son métier et je ne suis pas un Holmes, _moi_. Et la peluche, ce n'est pas un cadeau de sa part, sans doute ?

– Les livres, c'est _lui_ qu'il les a écrit, Rollo, il l'a acheté, c'est tout, se défendit-elle avec véhémence. Pour toi, il est allé en ville, sous la neige, pour t'acheter ton beau carnet de notes. Pas moi !

– C'est ce jour là qu'il est allé acheter les boucles d'oreilles que ta mère porte ! soupira-t-il. Autrement dit, jamais il n'y aurait été en ville, dans la neige, uniquement pour mon cadeau. Il a juste fait d'une pierre deux coups.

– Il aurait pu se contenter du cadeau pour _ma_ maman, fit-elle avec un petit sourire mauvais et en appuyant bien sur le « _ma_ maman ». Les carnets de note aussi beau que le tien, on ne les trouve pas dans les boutiques qui vendent des bijoux. Tu en as même eu deux, de carnets de note : un très joli et un pour tes brouillons.

Son frère avait très bien perçu l'accent mit sur le « _ma_ » et il accusa le coup difficilement. Le ton utilisé pour la réplique le laissait transparaître.

– De quoi te plains-tu, fit-il d'une voix grinçante de sarcasmes. Tu as tes parents en vie et tu te payes même le luxe d'avoir deux pères.

– Je dois partager ma maman avec toi ! se plaignit-elle dans un grand élan d'égoïsme. Et en plus, maintenant, mon papa et toi vous vous parlez.

– Quel rapport ? s'étonna Louis.

– Tu vas me voler celui-là aussi, pleurnicha-t-elle.

– Aucun risque, tu restes sa préférée à lui _aussi_. Depuis le début, tu es sa petit puce.

Elizabeth se tourna vers moi et demanda :

– C'est qui ton préféré ? N'aie pas peur de dire que c'est Louis, je le sais, de toute façon.

– Oh, on sait que c'est Liza ta préféré, s'impatienta Louis en haussant les épaules. C'est ta fille, moi je ne suis pas ton fils.

– Alors, s'il avait un fils, il serait son préféré ? l'interrogea Elizabeth, épouvantée.

– Sans aucun doute, lui confirma son frère, hochant la tête de dépit. Surtout s'il héritait de ses talents de détective. Là, tu ne serais plus sa petite préférée et moi, je n'existerais même plus.

– Si ça se trouve, supputa la petite, il est fâché parce que je suis une petite fille et qu'il voulait un garçon… Voilà pourquoi il t'aime mieux que moi.

– Je suis un garçon, mais pas le sien, soupira Louis. Toi, au moins, tu es de son sang. Pour le moment, tu es sa préférence.

– Arrête, cria Elizabeth en tapant du pied. Je sais que c'est toi, j'ai des preuves. Plein de preuves. Depuis qu'il te connaît, il a fait plein de chose pour toi. Il s'est même fâché sur la policière qui ne t'avait pas bien surveillé, quand tu avais été sur une enquête avec lui. Ensuite, dans le fiacre, en allant retrouver maman et tante Meredith au restaurant, tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait expliqué sa méthode. Il l'explique jamais à personne ! Mais à toi, oui.

– Oui, j'ai eu cette chance parce que tu n'étais pas née, acquiesça-t-il, la tête basse. Maintenant, c'est terminé, tu es là.

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle, rouge de colère.

– Si ! fit-il en tapotant son doigt sur le torse de sa sœur.

Posant ma plume, je me levai et me dirigeai vers mon manteau, sous leurs regards ahuris. Fouillant mes poches, je ressortis la monnaie et allai m'installer dans le canapé pour la comptabiliser.

Les deux enfants s'approchèrent du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais assis, comptant toujours les pièces d'un _shilling_ et les séparant des _pences_.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit Elizabeth en se plantant devant moi. Tu as peur de me faire du chagrin ? Mais je le savais déjà que Louis était ton chouchou, j'ai réuni les preuves.

– Répond-lui, Sherlock, ricana Louis et prouve-lui combien elle a tort en pensant que je suis ton préféré.

– J'ai des preuves ! s'exclama la petite. Je viens de les dire.

– Elle a réuni des preuves, ricana le plus grand. Tu es bien la fille de ton père, toi. Moi aussi, tiens, j'ai des preuves. Je n'ai peut-être ta filiation, mais je sais aussi repérer ce qui crève les yeux.

– Les preuves qu'il t'apprécie sont devant tes yeux et tu ne les vois pas, le piqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule. Tu es un imbécile et il va nous dire que tu es son préféré.

– C'est toi qui est aveugle, Liza, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide. Tu ne vois même pas ce qui plaide en ta faveur.

– Plaide ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant la signification du mot.

– Plaider veut dire « témoigner en faveur de quelqu'un », expliqua Louis à sa sœur. Ce qui veut dire que toutes les preuves vont dans ton sens. Mais que fais-tu, Sherlock, à compter ton argent ? m'interrogea-t-il en me voyant réunir une petite somme d'argent.

– Voilà, m'exclamai-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la somme est réunie, vous devriez avoir assez.

– Pourquoi tu comptes ton argent ? me demanda Liza, intriguée elle aussi par mon manège.

– Tiens, répondis-je en tendant la somme à Louis. Voilà de quoi payer la course du fiacre.

– Tu pars sur une affaire avec lui ? pleurnicha Elizabeth en me regardant avec horreur.

– Pas du tout, rétorquai-je en la regardant de haut. Cette somme servira à payer le fiacre qui vous ramènera à l'hôtel Cosmopolitan.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Louis.

– Bon après-midi, les enfants, les congédiai-je en me levant et en leur enjoignant d'enfiler leurs manteaux. Mes amitiés à votre mère.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tempêta la plus jeune. Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

– Si, je viens de le faire à l'instant.

– Hein ? firent-ils en cœur.

– Ma réponse est simple et tiens en quelques mots : je n'aime personne, expliquai-je avec bienveillance. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous vêtir et de héler un fiacre, vous me ferez plaisir.

– Tu nous chasses ? bredouilla Louis, interloqué.

– Oui, bien raisonné, mon grand ! le félicitai-je en me moquant ouvertement de lui.

– Pourquoi ? m'interrogea-t-il, épouvanté.

– Au revoir, les saluai-je d'un geste de la main, tout en prenant place dans mon fauteuil, étalant le journal devant moi, les masquant ainsi de ma vue.

– Tu peux pas faire ça ! hurla la petite, se ruant sur moi, m'arrachant le journal des mains.

– Tu nous chasse et en plus, tu nous oblige à rentrer seuls ? s'étonna Louis.

– Maman elle dit toujours que je peux pas prendre un fiacre toute seule, que Londres est dangereux, que je peux pas me promener seule et sans adulte, hurla la plus petite, démontée comme un petit diable.

– Les cochers _sont_ des adultes, rétorquai-je avec flegme. Donc, tu peux voyager.

– T'es méchant ! fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à me répondre.

Je lui souris.

– Ah, ça faisait longtemps… Couvrez-vous bien, leur conseillai-je, il ne fait pas chaud.

Ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire, les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers le porte-manteau et Louis décrocha leurs manteaux. Tout en aidant sa sœur à enfiler le sien, il secouait la tête comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

– Je le dirai à maman que tu nous as chassé de chez toi, elle sera très fâchée, me menaça Liza, me foudroyant du regard, tout en se laissant habiller par son frère. Papa aussi sera très, très fâché.

– Je suis au regret de te dire que ni l'un ni l'autre ne me font peur, déclarai-je nonchalamment en remettant mon journal correctement.

Se tournant vers moi, ma fille me fit un dernier regard assassin et me lança sa dernière flèche :

– T'es vraiment un méchant monsieur !

– La répétition, c'est pour le cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas bien compris ? ironisai-je sous ses yeux qui tentèrent de me foudroyer. Il serait temps de renouveler votre vocabulaire, jeune demoiselle, afin de le varier. Tu pourrais utiliser d'autres adjectifs pour me définir : infernal, insupportable, malintentionné, odieux, sans-cœur, scélérat, teigne, vache,...

Elizabeth ne me quittait pas des yeux, fronçant les sourcils à la manière de sa mère, mais la flamboyance de son regard venait des Holmes. Louis la retourna vers lui de force et lui passa son écharpe autour du cou, avant de lui enfoncer le bonnet sur la tête.

– Viens, Liza, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, l'enjoignit-il en la prenant par la main.

– Oui, il a perdu son cœur il y a longtemps et on ne le retrouvera plus, me vilipenda-t-elle tout en essuyant ses larmes.

Ouvrant la porte, Louis poussa sa sœur devant lui, toujours en larmes.

– Viens, on rentre à l'hôtel.

Reniflant, la petite s'engagea dans les escaliers en ronchonnant de plus belle. Me levant, je surveillai leur progression dans les escaliers.

– Madame Hudson ! cria-t-elle dans le corridor, dardant ses petits yeux vers moi, le sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

– Elle est absente, roucoulai-je. Pas de chance…

– Si elle avait été là, s'emporta le blond, elle n'aurait jamais toléré une pareille infamie. Un jour tu es gentil et le lendemain, infernal.

– T'es un méchant monsieur, me hurla la plus petite. Je ne veux plus jamais mettre les pieds ici.

– Et toi, tu es une tête de linotte qui ne réfléchit pas, fis-je en agitant sa peluche au bout de mes doigts. Comment vas-tu faire pour la récupérer si tu ne veux plus mettre les pieds ici ?

L'hésitation se marqua sur son visage et elle fit un pas vers la première marche, le regard épouvanté, avant de s'arrêter net.

– Maman viendra la chercher, me dit-elle avec un air de défi.

– Et s'il n'est plus là ? insinuai-je.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle allait se ruer dans les escaliers lorsque Louis l'arrêta. Il avait vu l'amorce de mon poignet et la peluche atterrit proprement dans sa main. Sa sœur la lui arracha et la serra contre elle.

– Tu es très méchant et en plus, tu n'aimes personne, me répéta-t-elle. Tu vas te retrouver tout seul.

– Quand je pense que tu as hérité de mon don d'observation et que tu n'es même pas capable de réfléchir, m'exclamai-je avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

– Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien, renifla-t-elle. Louis aussi. Mais en fait, tu aimes personne. C'est pas grave, mon papa à moi, il m'aime bien. Toi, tu n'es plus mon papa.

Louis serra sa sœur contre lui, passant un bras protecteur devant elle et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, à me fixer. Elle d'un air assassin et lui d'un air désolé.

– Je vais penser comme Liza, en fait, tu n'aimes personne, laissa-t-il tomber, peiné. Restes ici, Liza, je vais héler un fiacre. Pas la peine que tu attrapes la mort en attendant dans le froid.

– Merci, toi au moins tu m'aimes bien, déclara-t-elle en lui souriant.

Haussant les épaules, son frère lui tapota la main sur son bonnet. Liza darda une fois de plus son regard vers moi :

– Maman sera très fâchée sur toi et elle ne t'aimera plus, me promit-elle. Moi non plus je ne t'aime plus. Tu vois Louis, j'avais raison, il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

La main sur la porte, son frère se tourna vers elle.

– Oui, tu avais raison, soupira-t-il. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru s'il ne nous l'avait pas dit. Par contre, tu avais tort quand tu affirmais qu'il m'aimait plus que toi. Il ne m'aime pas non plus…

– Désolée, Louis, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour toi, je pensais qu'il t'aimait plus que ça. Je me suis trompée. On s'est trompé tous les deux. C'est vraiment un méchant !

Immobile devant la porte, le blondinet se mit à réfléchir, le pouce et l'index sur son front.

– Alors, tu l'ouvres cette porte ? l'enjoignit sa sœur.

– Attends Liza, je réfléchis, répondit-il.

– A quoi ? ironisa sa sœur. A d'autres mots pour dire ce qu'il est ? Tiens, on peut dire qu'il est encore plus méchant que son papa. Grand-père, au moins, il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait été trop méchant avec ses enfants.

– Non, pas à ça, marmonna-t-il en se caressant le front. A autre chose…

Il y avait donc un peu d'espoir qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même et que je ne doive pas lui expliquer.

– J'ai l'impression que…

– Moi j'ai l'impression qu'on le dérange, viens Louis, partons, ordonna-t-elle en le prenant par la main pour le tirer vers la porte d'entrée.

– Non, non, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, déclara le blondinet. Son comportement n'est pas normal, il est même inhabituel.

– Non, il est toujours méchant, lui assura-t-elle. Il m'a déjà fait ça quand j'étais malade, après être allé dans l'eau me sauver. Il est gentil et puis, hop, il devient méchant. Son cœur n'est pas réglé comme chez les autres. Il est comme la vieille montre de papa, un jour elle fonctionne, un jour non.

– Liza, réfléchis ! la secoua-t-il. Bon dieu, c'est toi qui as hérité de ses dons et c'est moi qui trouve la solution.

– De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Arrêtes de me secouer, tu me fais mal.

Il lâcha les épaules de sa sœur.

– Oups, désolé, je me suis emporté.

Louis tourna la tête vers moi.

– En fait, en réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que cela ne te ressemblait pas vraiment de nous mettre à la porte de cette manière.

– J'aurais pu te pousser dehors de manière plus brutale, avec mon pied aux fesses, le rassurai-je.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

– Non, en fait, tu voulais que l'on réfléchisse et que l'on trouve la solution.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda sa sœur, ne comprenant rien.

– Liza, fais marcher ton cerveau ! l'enjoignit son frère en soulevant son bonnet. Tu l'as dit toi-même « avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, je pensais qu'il t'aimait plus que ça ». C'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

– T'as des puces dans l'oreille ? fit-elle en reculant. Faut le dire à maman.

– Mais non, c'est une expression, fit Louis en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la joue. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que : vu tout ce qu'il a déjà fait pour moi, c'est impossible qu'il ne m'aime pas. Pareil pour toi, Liza : vu tout ce qu'il a déjà fait, il t'adore, même s'il ne le dit pas.

– Il nous chasse de chez lui ! s'emporta-t-elle en enfonçant à nouveau son bonnet sur sa tête. C'est pas ça de l'amour, tu sais.

– Son regard vient de s'éclairer, je suis dans le bon, se targua-t-il en m'observant. De quoi parlions-nous avant qu'il ne nous dise de prendre nos affaires et de nous en aller ?

Liza haussa les épaules :

– Je voulais savoir qui il aimait le mieux de nous deux…

– C'est la question qui a tout déclenché, murmura Louis. Donc, tout vient de là.

Durant les petites réflexions de Louis, je m'étais assis sur une marche.

– Parce qu'il voulait pas y répondre ? l'interrogea Liza. Alors, il avait qu'à nous dire qu'il voulait pas répondre et pas nous mettre à la porte.

– En fait, nous avions répondu nous même à la question, déclara Louis, triomphant.

– Comment ? grogna sa sœur. J'avais juste donné tous les faits qui faisait que c'était toi son chouchou et pas moi.

– Voilà…

– Non, je vois pas, constata Liza. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'aime pas.

– Liza, s'enflamma Louis, tout sourire. On se chamaillait pour savoir lequel des deux il aimait le plus.

– On s'est disputé pour rien, il ne nous aime pas, conclu-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

– Mais si, il nous aime ! tenta-t-il de lui expliquer en la prenant par les épaules. D'ailleurs, rappelle-toi tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et aussi pour toi. La voilà la solution : il nous aime tout les deux, de la même manière, et pas un plus que l'autre.

– Je n'y crois pas ! énonça-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, croisant les bras devant elle.

– Liza, il a eu très peur quand j'avais le couteau sous la gorge, dans l'entrepôt, il y a quatre ans, l'informa Louis en se plaçant devant elle. Pareil pour toi, quand tu as été emportée par le courant. Il a plongé pour te récupérer et il a couru du plus vite qu'il pouvait pour te mettre au chaud.

– Il aurait fait pareil pour un autre enfant, bougonna-t-elle.

– En effet, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe quel enfant, l'assurai-je en intervenant dans leur discussion.

Se tournant vers moi, Louis tendit son index vers le haut des marches, où je me trouvais assis.

– Oui, c'est sans doute vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Mais si un enfant quelconque était mort alors que tu essayais de le sauver, tu aurais été désolé et tu te serais dit que tu avais tout mis en œuvre pour le sauver. Ici, c'était _ta fille_ que tu essayais de sauver et s'il lui était arrivé le pire, tu ne t'en serais jamais remis tout à fait…

– Tu crois ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

– Oui, j'en suis sûr, lui affirma-t-il, bien campé sur ses deux jambes. Il en a fait plus pour toi qu'il n'en aurait jamais fait pour un autre dans la même situation. Tu étais sa fille et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu te perdre. Il n'y aurait pas survécu. Te perdre l'aurait anéanti, j'en suis persuadé.

Ma fille eu un sourire, sera sa peluche plus fort contre elle, tout en portant son regard vers moi et je sentis une boule me monter dans la gorge. Je la réprimai.

– Diable, m'exclamai-je en me redressant, il était temps que l'un de vous trouve la solution. Encore un peu et je devais vous l'expliquer moi-même. Réfléchis, Elizabeth ! Tu donnais toi-même à Louis toutes les raisons que j'avais de l'apprécier, et il te rétorquait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je t'appréciais, toi. Et ensuite, vous osez venir me demander qui j'apprécie le plus ? Vous méritiez une petite leçon !

– Il nous aime bien, oui ou non ? demanda timidement Liza à son frère.

– Oui, hocha-t-il la tête de haut en bas, il nous aime beaucoup, même s'il fait semblant de regarder ailleurs quand je l'affirme et qu'il ne nous le dira pas souvent. Il t'aime parce que tu es sa fille et que tu as hérité de son don. Moi, il m'aime parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix et que je me suis imposé au fur et à mesure.

– C'est que pour ça qu'il t'aime bien ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

– Non, la rassura-t-il en riant. Il m'apprécie parce que je remplacerai oncle John à l'écriture, parce que je peux l'aider sur une enquête, parce que j'ai le don de me déguiser, que je sais aussi réfléchir, faire des tas de petites choses utiles, comme récupérer une clé dans une poche et qu'avec mes bêtises, bien souvent, je l'ai éclairé. A force de vouloir m'éviter, il m'a apprécié. Maintenant, il est fier de moi.

– Ah, quand même, fit ma fille en se grattant le menton. Il me semblait bien que j'avais donné beaucoup de raisons, moi. Il pouvait pas t'aimer que parce que tu t'es imposé. Mais je savais pas que tu allais prendre la place d'oncle John…

– C'est une vieille plaisanterie, la rassura-t-il. Alors, tu as compris ?

Elle marmonna quelque chose, encore dubitative et je décidai d'intervenir :

– Les émotions vous avaient obscurci l'esprit, les enfants, vous rendant incapable de réfléchir.

– Tu me dis de partir et je pars… fit Liza en haussant les épaules.

– Nous aurions dû comprendre que jamais il ne nous laisserait aller seul dans un fiacre inconnu, Liza ! fit Louis en tapant son poing dans sa paume. Même s'il ne nous aimait pas, il lui restait au moins l'honneur. Et l'honneur lui interdit de nous faire prendre un fiacre tout seul.

– N'empêche que c'est pas gentil de faire des méchancetés pareilles, ronchonna-t-elle.

– Viens, Liza, nous montons, l'enjoignit Louis en la poussant devant lui.

Haussant les épaules, elle monta les escaliers, poussée par son frère. En entrant dans le meublé, elle n'enleva pas son manteau et alla se poster devant la cheminée, récupérant par là sa poupée qu'elle avait aussi oubliée.

Passant devant moi, Louis me fusilla du regard.

– D'accord pour la leçon, mais tu aurais pu nous la donner de manière moins violente, me reprocha-t-il. Moi, je peux encore comprendre ta manière de raisonner et m'en remettre, mais n'oublie pas que Liza n'a pas tout à fait quatre ans. Elle ne comprend pas tout et tu lui en demandais beaucoup trop, ici. Lui dire qu'on ne l'aime pas, c'est traumatisant pour elle. Quand Alessandro lui fait la leçon, mais il la câline aussi. Là, elle va t'en vouloir à mort durant des jours.

– Et bien elle boudera, c'est tout.

– Sherlock, réfléchis toi-aussi, murmura-t-il pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende. Tu ne verras pas souvent ta fille. Si tu la traumatises et qu'elle s'enferme dans son mutisme, le temps que tu auras à lui consacrer diminuera d'autant. Au final, elle préférera rester avec Alessandro qui, lui, fait figure de véritable père, dans tous les sens du terme.

Sortant ma pipe de ma poche, je commençai à la bourrer.

– Mon garçon, déclarai-je avec emphase, vous avez de la chance d'avoir le comte pour père, parce que je peux vous jurer que dans les familles nobles ou bourgeoises, cela ne se passe pas du tout de cette manière. Le père ne s'occupe jamais des enfants et la mère très peu, laissant ce rôle aux gouvernantes.

Louis leva la main pour me signaler qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord.

– Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur le beau-père exceptionnel que j'avais, je t'en remercie. Mais tu aurais pu utiliser la manière douce pour nous expliquer que tu nous aimais tout les deux, à ta manière, sans distinction entre nous deux.

– Il faut parfois essayer plusieurs méthodes avant de trouver celle qui fonctionne vraiment…

– Nous ne sommes pas une de tes enquêtes, Sherlock, me reprocha Louis, juste deux enfants dont une n'a pas l'habitude de se faire bousculer sentimentalement !

L'après-midi se déroula sans heurts, Louis continuant de jouer tandis qu'Elizabeth était assise dans le fauteuil, caressant sa peluche et regardant son frère jouer.

Vers seize-heures, je les fis passer par le passage dans ma chambre vers la pièce de l'immeuble d'à côté. Ensuite, silencieusement, je les accompagnai dans l'appartement qui se trouvait sur le même palier.

Le secrétaire les attendait. Il me salua d'un bref signe de tête et Elizabeth se rua dans ses bras.

– Et bien, mademoiselle ? s'étonna-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, murmura-t-elle. Envie de câlins, c'est tout.

Louis me fit signe de la main, la bouche un peu crispée tandis que ma fille m'adressait un sourire de façade. Je l'avais choquée et elle m'en voulait toujours. Pourtant, c'était la seule méthode pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux sur leurs bêtises. Trop directe, sans doute.

Madame Hudson m'avait fait monter le repas du soir et j'avais picoré dans mon assiette sans trop grand appétit.

Il me fallait mettre au point une autre théorie et je n'en trouvais point. Ayant l'habitude des criminels, je me trouvais fort démuni devant des enfants et ce n'était pas mon expérience personnelle qui allait pouvoir m'indiquer quel chemin suivre.

La méthode de mon père était à bannir.

Un grattement en provenance de ma chambre me fit lever les yeux de mon assiette.


	45. VI : Chap 302 : Juste une mise au point

**Chapitre 302 : Juste une mise au point… (le 27 octobre 1889)**

Un grattement en provenance de ma chambre me fit lever les yeux de mon assiette. Le bruit de hauts talons m'indiqua le nom de leur propriétaire : Hélène.

« Tiens donc, à cette heure ? » m'étonnai-je silencieusement alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait pour livrer le passage à la belle.

– Pas ce soir, j'ai la migraine, ironisai-je.

Sans un sourire, elle se planta devant moi, les bras croisés et le visage sévère.

– Sherlock, me salua-t-elle d'un ton sec, j'apprécierais que tu cesses de traumatiser ma fille à tout bout de champ !

– Ah, étrange, à certains moments, c'est _ta_ fille et à d'autres, la _nôtre_, proclamai-je à voix haute, l'air faussement étonné.

– Sherlock, s'impatienta-t-elle. Ne joue pas avec les mots, je te prie. Elizabeth est restée silencieuse depuis son retour, c'est à peine si elle a mangé et au moment d'aller se coucher, elle s'est mise à pleurer. J'ai dû mener un interrogatoire digne de Scotland Yard pour leur tirer les vers hors du nez. Mais qu'avais-tu donc dans la tête pour leur dire pareille chose ?

La bouteille de vin se trouvait sur la table, mon verre à moitié vide. Saisissant la bouteille, je le remplis et le posai devant Hélène, toujours debout à attendre des explications. Elle le refusa en secouant brièvement sa tête. Mes déductions étaient confirmées, elle était vraiment en colère. Si elle l'avait bu d'un trait, cela m'aurait indiqué aussi un signe de grande colère.

Voyant qu'elle s'impatientait et sachant qu'il valait mieux utiliser des pincettes lorsque l'on s'adressait à une mère au sujet de ses enfants, je joignis mes doigts et lui narrai ce qu'il s'était passé :

– Ils étaient en train de se disputer, Liza disant à Louis que c'était lui mon préféré et le petit blond lui rétorquait le contraire, disant que c'était elle ma préférée. La discussion avait atteint des sommets himalayens de bêtise. Ces deux petits imbéciles étayaient leurs théories en démontrant à l'autre tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui ou elle. Liza tentait de lui prouver qu'il était mon préféré parce que j'avais traversé la ville pour lui rendre son doudou, que je lui avais donné des livres, et Louis lui répondait, signifiant qu'elle était ma fille, héritière de mon savoir et _tutti quanti_…

– Ce n'était pas une raison pour leur dire que tu n'en aimais aucun et leur ordonner de prendre le premier fiacre pour retourner à l'hôtel, me reprocha-t-elle sèchement.

– Hélène, m'exclamai, il fallait bien tâcher de leur faire comprendre que _toutes_ les preuves que l'un donnait à l'autre ne faisaient qu'étayer le fait que j'avais pour eux la même affection. Je leur ai ouvert les yeux. Enfin, c'est Louis qui a compris le premier, en bas des marches.

– Bon sang, ce ne sont que des enfants, Sherlock ! s'emporta-t-elle en prenant appui sur le bord de la table. Il te suffisait de les prendre tous les deux près de toi et de leur expliquer calmement qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre eux, tout en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils venaient eux-mêmes de citer les preuves de ton affection envers eux, sans distinction.

Enervée, elle se mit à marcher sans tout le meublé.

– La jalousie est normale, entre frères et sœurs, me déclara-t-elle. Elle fait partie de la vie. A la naissance de Liza, Louis était jaloux d'elle, pensant que je n'allais plus l'aimer parce que j'avais ma fille. C'est toujours pareil. Au lieu de m'en parler à moi, il reportait son animosité sur la petite, l'accusant de tous les maux. Comment crois-tu que j'y ai mis fin ?

– Tu lui as parlé, maugréai-je entre mes dents. Crois-tu que j'ai oublié que tu m'en avais fait part, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés ?

– C'est cela que tu aurais dû faire, Sherlock, leur parler, me reprocha-t-elle en soupirant de lassitude. A cette époque, j'ai expliqué à Louis que oui, Liza me prenait beaucoup de mon temps parce que c'était encore un tout petite enfant et qu'elle avait besoin de bien des choses, mais que ce n'était pas pour cela que j'allais le laisser sur une voie de garage, même si j'avais moins de temps à lui consacrer. Je lui avais proposé de m'aider, ainsi, nous passerions du temps ensemble. Ça a prit quelques jours, il a cogité, a accepté et cela s'est révélé payant. Tu aurais dû parler avec eux, leur expliquer tout cela, ils auraient compris. Les chamailleries sont normales, ta réponse à leur imbécillité non.

– Ils s'en remettront, bougonnai-je.

– Louis, oui, sûrement, il est plus âgé, il a vécu à la dure et il te connaît mieux qu'Elizabeth. Il sait combien tu peux être désagréable, quand tu t'y mets. Mais ta fille, non !

– Ton mari l'élève dans du coton, lui reprochai-je.

Posant son regard sur moi, elle le fit voyager de haut en bas, avec un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

– On voit où cela mène d'élever son enfant à la dure, sans amour et avec de la violence…

– Les coups sous la ceinture n'ont pas été autorisés par l'arbitre, Hélène, lançai-je, glacial.

– Continue sur cette voie et tu vas prendre le même aiguillage que ton père, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Je refuse de croire que l'on reproduit le même comportement que ses parents. Amélia, Meredith et Alessandro en sont les preuves vivantes. Avec les enfants, ils sont tendres, alors qu'ils n'ont pas connu cela avec leurs parents. Penses-y, Sherlock et évite de suivre les traces de ton père. On voit où cela mène : sur un chemin pavé de misère.

– Jamais je n'ai frappé un enfant et ce n'est pas demain la veille que je commencerai, fis-je, grinçant. Si tu penses que pareil comportement est possible de ma part, sors d'ici.

– Si tu penses que je suis capable de penser pareille chose venant de toi, c'est à toi de sortir ! me rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

Je haussai les sourcils, étonné, et hochai la tête, ravi.

– Jolie répartie, ma chère, applaudis-je doucement tout en faisant reculer ma chaise. Mais ce petit jeu peut continuer jusqu'au lendemain et je n'ai pas envie. Alors, arrêtons-le. Viens.

D'un signe de tête, je lui fis signe d'approcher et de s'asseoir sur mes jambes.

– Ne me prends pas par les sentiments, Sherlock, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mes jambes, se tournant sur le côté pour ne pas me montrer son dos.

Mes bras l'enlacèrent et je posai mon front sur son épaule. Sa main saisit le verre de vin et elle en bu une gorgée.

– Ne me compare pas à mon père, Hélène, je suis loin de lui ressembler, murmurai-je en humant son parfum. Ma main ne s'est jamais levée que pour fesser un petit garçon blond qui l'avait bien méritée.

– Une fessée, quand elle est méritée, n'a jamais fait de tort à personne, mais je serais plus partisane des punitions qui peuvent leur servir.

– Comme quoi ? demandai-je en souriant. Recopier une de mes monographies ?

– Entre autre, rigola-t-elle doucement. Cela avait bien servi à Louis, une fois que tu lui avais expliqué que s'il avait fait attention à ce qu'il recopiait, il aurait appris quelque chose. La punition était bien trouvée.

– Elizabeth ne sait pas encore écrire, lui fis-je remarquer pour ma défense.

– Lorsque tu as décidé de résoudre l'antipathie que Louis ressentait vis-à-vis d'Alessandro, tu lui as raconté une histoire. Une histoire vraie. J'avoue que j'en reste béate d'admiration parce que tu as dû ruser pour arriver à ce que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet. Tu es capable de mieux, Sherlock.

– Ais-je dépassé les bornes, tout à l'heure ? lui demandai-je tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

– Tu as traumatisé Élisabeth, ni plus, ni moins, déclara-t-elle en relevant une mèche de mes cheveux. Non seulement tu lui dis que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais en plus, tu lui as ordonné d'exécuter un acte que moi j'interdis : prendre un fiacre tout seul. Ces garnements ne cherchaient pas à s'arroger pas la place de numéro un, Sherlock, ils disaient juste que l'autre était le préféré. Stupide, je sais, mais ce sont des enfants. Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas fait avec ma sœur et qu'elle-même ne l'ait pas fait aussi. Ce qu'Élisabeth et Louis auraient aimé entendre, c'est que tu les aimais _tous les deux_, pas que tu les détestais. Le traumatisme de Liza vient du fait que tu lui ais dis que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais aussi du fait que tu ais signifié que tu n'aimais aucun des deux. Elle qui pensait que Louis était ton favori, apprendre que non l'a plongée dans la perplexité et la crainte.

– Je le regrette, fis-je du bout des lèvres. En ce domaine, je n'ai aucune référence, aucune expérience sur laquelle me baser. Celle que j'ai vue n'était pas la bonne.

– Personne ne t'a appris ton métier, Sherlock, pourtant, tu l'as créé de toutes pièces.

– Je l'ai crée de toutes pièces, oui, mais mon expérience, je l'ai glanée à droite et à gauche, lui rappelai-je. Soit dans des livres, soit en écoutant des personnes m'expliquer ce qu'elles savaient sur tel ou tel sujet, soit en observant, soit à l'école, en ne suivant que les cours qui pouvaient m'être utiles.

– Alors, observe les autres, Sherlock, et tires-en une méthode éducative correcte, me conseilla-t-elle en m'embrassant sur le front. Je ne te demande pas d'être câlin comme Alessandro, lui, il est hors catégorie, mais sois la personne qu'ils auront envie de voir pour apprendre. Enseignes leur ce que tu sais, sois leur mentor.

– Elizabeth est une fille…

– Comme si je ne le savais pas ! soupira-t-elle en riant. Elle adore aller en forêt avec son père et observer les traces des animaux. Elle est toute folle quand elle reconnaît une trace et nous en parle durant des jours. De plus, son chien a encore besoin d'éducation. Karl a fait des merveilles, mais elle apprécierait que ce soit toi.

– Le temps me manque et je me dois d'être discret, objectai-je, bien que j'eusse aimé passer plus de temps en la compagnie des enfants.

– Je sais que nous devons être discret, laissa-t-elle tomber à contrecœur.

– Tu le remarque toi-même : discrétion !

– Ta fille t'adore, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit penser de toi, fit-elle en reprenant une gorgée de vin. Tu es différent d'Alessandro et elle ne comprend pas ton comportement.

– Heureusement pour toi que je suis différent de ton mari, fis-je, sarcastique.

– Je ne parlais pas de cette différence _là_ ! persiffla-t-elle tout en me fusillant du regard.

– Hélène, crois-tu que je ne l'avais pas compris ? l'interrogeai-je avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Elle grogna un :

– Une fois de plus, je suis tombée dans le panneau.

– Un de mes petits plaisirs…

– Dis-moi, continuons-nous ainsi cette dispute jusqu'aux petites lueurs de l'aube ?

– De quelle dispute parles-tu ? m'étonnai-je. Tout au plus une divergence d'opinion ou un échange de point de vue contraire.

– Sherlock, j'avais la ferme intention de te tirer les oreilles et même plus, quand je suis partie, m'avoua-t-elle. Tu as traumatisé les enfants dont une n'a même pas tout à fait quatre ans.

– Pas besoin de me tirer les oreilles, j'ai bien compris mon erreur, grommelai-je en reculant un peu plus sur ma chaise. Mon idée de départ était excellente, mais j'aurais dû mettre fin à la mascarade bien plus tôt et leur demander de réfléchir à leurs erreurs.

– Ton idée est tout de même assez, heu…

– Inhabituelle ? Magnifique ?

Hélène me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés et me fis une petite grimace contrite.

– J'aurais choisi « violente » ou « inadaptée », me répondit-elle. J'hésite entre les deux.

Ma main chassa une mouche imaginaire :

– Ce n'est rien qu'une divergence de vocabulaire…

– Les mots ont leur importance, surtout dans une enquête, non ? fit-elle avec une poncée d'ironie, à voix haute, tout en admirant ses ongles.

– Et à part ça, les animaux vont bien ?

– Change de sujet, Sherlock, me gronda-t-elle.

– Il me faudra du temps avant d'y arriver, Hélène, avouai-je. Dans ce domaine, je suis… perdu.

– Utilise ton cœur ou lieu de ton esprit, Sherlock et tu verras, cela ira tout seul.

– Et bien, déclarai-je en lui donnant une tape sur le bas du dos, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je ne te retiens pas !

– Tu me chasses ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– En quelque sorte…

– De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de passer la nuit ici, Liza n'était pas bien et je dois m'assurer qu'elle s'est bien endormie.

– Le chasseur n'est jamais loin de sa proie, lui déclarai-je, énigmatique. Il la suit à la trace.

Elle se leva, me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et son regard s'éclaira soudainement.

– La maternité a ralenti ton esprit, Hélène, lui lançai-je avec sarcasme.

– Sans aucun doute, j'ai d'autres choses dans la tête, déclara-t-elle en se levant. Il me faudrait une bonne enquête.

– Les soucis domestiques ne sont pas bons pour toi, ton esprit vif et acéré s'est ramolli.

– Sherlock, soupira-t-elle, un enfant, c'est beaucoup de travail et je consacre aux deux miens une grande partie de mon temps. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une sinécure.

– Tu n'avais donc pas l'intention de rester pour la nuit, sous-entendis-je en me frottant le menton. Autrement dit, je passe après Elizabeth… Il fut une époque où tu ne voyais que moi, où il n'y avait que moi. Les temps changent.

– Sherlock ! s'indigna-t-elle. Comment oses-tu me reprocher le fait que je m'occupe de _notre_ fille ? Aurais-tu préféré que je l'abandonne ou que je la laisse seule, livrée à elle-même ? Préférerais-tu que je sois une mère indigne ou que je confie le résultat de notre amour à des domestiques ?

Ses yeux se dardèrent sur les miens, toute sa colère étant concentrée dans ce regard qu'elle me lançait. Les miens se contentèrent de la regarder avec un petit éclat de malice et un léger sourire moqueur.

Elle soupira et toute sa colère retomba. Me faisant un dernier regard assassin, elle laissa tomber :

– Espèce de vieux crabe, va ! Il est temps que je reprenne mes esprits, au sinon, je vais me faire avoir à chaque fois.

J'éclatai d'un rire bref.

– J'aime lorsque tu te mets en colère, tes yeux deviennent diaboliques et je crois que j'aime ce bouillonnement qui monte en toi.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour provoquer sciemment cette colère, Sherlock, fit-elle en hochant la tête. De plus, tu joues un peu trop bien à ce petit jeu qui consiste à me mettre hors de moi.

Sortant mon paquet de cigarettes, j'en allumai une.

– Mon petit plaisir, comme je te le disais et que tu avais omis lorsque tu as pris ma dernière réplique pour argent comptant, fis-je en envoyant la fumée vers le plafond. Avec Watson, cela marchait à chaque coup. C'était plus difficile avec toi, sauf depuis quelques temps. Ton esprit est en train de se faire la malle, ma chère.

– Tu m'as titillé là où tu savais que cela fonctionnerait, grommela-t-elle.

Je souris et restai silencieux le temps de terminer ma cigarette. Ensuite, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le porte-manteau.

Enfilant mon manteau, je m'arrêtai, comme si quelque chose venait de frapper mon esprit :

– N'empêche que je n'ai pas dis une absurdité : il y a quatre ans, je passais avant tout.

– Certes, répliqua-t-elle avec humeur. Tu passais avant tout, même avant moi. Pour quelle reconnaissance ? « Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi, oublie-moi », voilà en résumé ce que fut la teneur de notre dernière conversation, il y a quatre ans. Mes enfants ont au moins cette reconnaissance du bien que je leur distribue. Toi, pas !

– Les règles sont : « pas de coups sous la ceinture ». Je te taquinais, Hélène.

– Moi aussi…

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr, énonçai-je, méfiant.

– Si tu me cherches, tu me trouveras, mon ami, me taquina-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

– Il n'empêche que c'était une hallebarde que tu m'as lancé.

– Ne me titille plus jamais sur mon rôle de mère, fit-elle en relevant la tête. Ce rôle est encore plus complexe que d'être ton amante ou ta femme. Et crois-moi, le rôle d'amante n'était pas de tout repos.

– Hélène, tu es une bonne mère, la rassurai-je.

– Ce n'est pas facile…

– Et tu aurais fait une bonne épouse pour moi, si je n'étais pas ce que je suis devenu, avouai-je rapidement.

– Merci du compliment, Sherlock, me sourit-elle pauvrement. Malheureusement, il ne me consolera pas.

Mon bras l'enlaça et je la poussai vers ma chambre pour emprunter le passage dans mon armoire.

– Viens, allons à ton hôtel, l'enjoignis-je, j'ai une peine de cœur à réparer chez une petite fille. Quant à sa mère, je la consolerai dans le fiacre.

– Il faudrait faire un voyage équivalent à quatre fois le tour de la terre pour me consoler, Sherlock.

– Diantre, m'exclamai-je en prenant un air désolé, tant que cela ? Je suis un véritable bourreau des cœurs, moi.

– Imbécile, laissa-t-elle tomber avec un léger sourire.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle me répondit.

Le voyage se fit dans le silence, sa tête appuyée contre mon épaule. Elle était venue dans la voiture de son avocat et le cocher avait reçu l'ordre de la mener où bon elle le voulait.

La voiture, attelée aux deux grands chevaux noirs, s'immobilisa, comme je le lui avais ordonné, à quelques trois cent mètres du Cosmopolitan et Hélène poursuivit le voyage seule. Cela aurait soulevé bien trop de questions de nous voir débarquer tous les deux dans le même fiacre.

J'attendis quelque peu et j'en hélai un autre.

– Une course de trois cent mètres, mon brave, mais bien rémunérée, cela vous intéresse-t-il ? lui demandais-je en faisant tourner une pièce d'un shilling.

Les yeux du cocher brillèrent.

– A s'prix là, mon brave, j'vous ballade même dix minutes dans l'quartier, si vous voulez.

– Ce sera suffisant, merci. Vous me déposerez devant le Cosmopolitan.

En arrivant devant le luxueux hôtel, je vis que le cocher de maître Higgins manœuvrait pour de placer sur le côté et ne pas gêner les autres arrivants. Mon cocher s'arrêta devant le Cosmopolitan et je lui tendis ma pièce d'un shilling qui disparu prestement dans les tréfonds de ses poches.

– A vot'service, Monseigneur, me salua-t-il.

M'engageant dans le grand hall, je me dirigeais d'un pas ferme vers les escaliers lorsqu'un larbin m'interpela.

Me demandant quelque chambre j'occupais, je lui répondis d'un ton ferme que le comte Alessandro Trebaldi m'attendait.

Je vis le larbin hésiter. Il était déjà passé vingt-heures et les convenances, pour une visite privée, étaient largement dépassées.

– Écoutez, mon brave, déclarai-je d'un ton sec, le comte m'a fait mander spécialement et je pense qu'il ne sera pas très content d'apprendre que je n'ai pas pu accéder à sa suite à cause d'un membre du personnel.

Avisant un vieux majordome qui surveillait d'un regard sévère le travail du personnel, je le désignai.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçu le trouble du préposé à l'accueil et repéré mon costume sombre ainsi que mon haut-de-forme, sans parler de mon menton qui l'avait désigné.

Se dirigeant d'un pas martial vers nous, il toisa le préposé.

– Que puis-je faire pour votre service, cher monsieur, me demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il m'avait reconnu. C'était l'homme de confiance du directeur, celui qui nous avait accompagnés, Watson et moi, lors de notre rendez-vous secret à l'hôtel avec Meredith et Hélène, le jour où je les avais envoyée enquêter chez mon client, puisque étant surveillé, je ne pouvais y aller. C'était lui aussi qui avait monté les repas et les bouteilles de vin.

Bien que quatre années aient passées, il savait toujours qui j'étais et le service que j'avais rendu à son employeur.

– Un rendez-vous urgent avec le comte Trebaldi, déclarai-je avec raideur. Il m'attend.

– Connaissez-vous le numéro de sa suite ? s'enquit-il avec professionnalisme.

– Oui.

– Alors, je ne vous retiens pas, monsieur, fit-il en s'inclinant une seconde fois. Transmettez mes amitiés au comte et à sa charmante épouse.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, lui assurai-je.

Tournant les talons, je gravis les marches quatre à quatre et me dirigeai vers la suite occupée par Hélène et son comte.

Ce fut le secrétaire qui m'ouvrit la porte. Il me salua d'un bref mouvement de la tête et, me laissant entrer, il sortit. Longeant le corridor, je me dirigeai vers le grand salon.

Hélène était arrivée depuis peu, son manteau était posé sur la patère et elle délaçait ses élégantes bottines, assise dans un fauteuil. J'avais eu raison de dire que le chasseur n'était jamais loin de sa proie.

Levant la tête, je vis son expression changer et prendre un air horrifié.

– Alessandro, non ! cria-t-elle tandis que son époux arrivait vers moi, au pas de charge, tel un taureau furieux.

– Allons, bon, soupirai-je, résigné, tandis que l'Italien m'agrippait par le col pour me plaquer violemment contre le mur. Moi aussi je suis fou de joie à l'idée de vous retrouver, mais je vous prie, pas en public, mon chou, lui déclarai-je avec une ironie mordante alors que mon col de chemise commençait à m'étouffer.

– Silence, l'Anglais, me rétorqua-t-il dans un français tinté d'accent italien, tout en tentant de garder un semblant de calme. Laisse tes sarcasmes dehors.

– Moi qui pensait que vous me réserviez ce genre d'accueil que parce que vous m'aimiez tendrement, ajoutai-je, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

– Tu oses revenir ici alors que tu as mis ma fille dans un état pareil ? rugit-il, ne prenant plus attention à mes sarcasmes.

– Alessandro, lâche-le, ordonna Hélène en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il est venu s'excuser.

– Trop tard, le mal est fait, énonça-t-il glacial, raffermissant sa prise sur mon col. La petite n'a pas mangé, elle a été malade et elle pleurait tellement qu'elle a eu du mal à s'endormir. Là, je ne pardonne pas !

– Lâche-le, répéta Hélène en essayant de lui agripper le bras pour qu'il relâche son étreinte sur mon col.

Impassible, je lui dis :

– Recule, Hélène, c'est entre lui et moi. Vous en avez toujours besoin ? demandai-je en souriant, au comte, tout en levant mon genou.

Sa figure pâlit un peu lorsqu'il comprit sur quel endroit mon genou allait frapper. Déglutissant avec peine, il approcha son visage du mien et déclara sur un ton tranquille :

– Frappez le premier, monsieur l'Anglais, me provoqua-t-il tout en me montrant ses dents. Ensuite, je me ferai un plaisir de vous transformer en pâté. Tant pis si, durant quelques jours, je marcherai de façon étrange. Ma fille passe avant ces petites choses.

Là, il me stupéfia littéralement. Avant même que j'eusse le temps d'articuler un commentaire acerbe sur le fait qu'avec un coup dans cette partie sensible, le match serait terminé sur une victoire _écrasante_ de ma part – puisqu'il serait dans l'impossibilité de rétorquer un seul coup – que le contenu d'une carafe remplie d'eau nous échut sur la tête.

Trempé, nous tournâmes notre regard vers l'origine de cette pluie et nous trouvâmes une Hélène fort mécontente.

– C'est ainsi que l'on sépare des chiens, messieurs, nous lança-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. Hors de question de vous battre ici. Les enfants pourraient vous entendre et ensuite vous voir et de plus, nous sommes dans un hôtel ! Un peu de tenue.

– Mais, il a fait pleurer la petite encore une fois, se défendit le comte.

– Il est venu s'excuser auprès d'elle.

– J'ai réussi à l'endormir, il n'est pas question qu'il la réveille !

– Mon intention n'était pas de la réveiller, mais d'être sur place à son réveil, précisai-je.

Me relâchant brusquement, le comte se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre sans nous adresser le moindre mot.

Réajustant mon col et secouant ma veste, je sortis mon mouchoir afin de sécher mon visage.

– Toujours aussi volcanique, ton mari, ironisai-je.

– Lorsqu'Elizabeth se cogne, c'est lui qui a mal, précisa Hélène, mécontente. Tu sais où se trouve sa chambre, moi, je vais rester au salon. Ne la réveille surtout pas, je te prie.

Doucement sans faire de bruit, je poussai la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth et je m'assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa poupée et sa peluche à côté d'elle.

Restant dans le noir, j'essayai de me convaincre que je pouvais être mieux que mon propre père. Pourtant, sans le vouloir, je lui avais fait beaucoup de mal, à cette petite. Pas en gestes violents, mais en paroles. Ma technique n'était pas la bonne et il me faudrait du temps pour apprendre les gestes qu'un père devait avoir avec sa progéniture. Chez le comte impulsif, c'était naturel, il ne réfléchissait pas lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie, les gestes tendres étaient innés chez lui. Pas chez moi.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas ainsi, auparavant, j'étais capable d'amour et de même si je n'étais pas débonnaire en gestes tendres, Christine n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre à ce niveau. Hélène aurait plus de griefs à me faire sur ce point.

Elizabeth encore plus. J'aimais les enfants, c'était un but aussi dans ma vie d'être père et de les élever correctement, d'une autre manière que celle dont le mien avait fait preuve.

Cela venait-il du manque d'amour que mes parents avaient fait preuve envers moi ?

Le comte m'avait dit que son père n'était pas un modèle de démonstration affective, qu'il avait même la main lourde, à certains moments. Et son fils était une crème avec les enfants, supportant Louis et son comportement distant et débordant d'amour pour Elizabeth.

Alors, pourquoi en étais-je incapable d'avoir une relation de père avec ma petite fille ?

Dieu savait que je l'aimais, comme sa mère, mais j'étais incapable de lui prouver mon affection. Juste bon à mettre de la distance.

Son arrivée dans ma vie avait été trop brutale, trop inattendue. Ma rencontre avec elle m'avait mis le cœur au bord des lèvres et cette petite avait même réussi à m'émouvoir.

Pourquoi diable avais-je suivi Watson dans cette promenade ridicule dans la campagne, après mon enquête ? Si j'étais revenu à Londres, jamais je n'aurais croisé ma fille par le plus grand des hasards et nos retrouvailles auraient eu lieu d'une autre manière, une manière moins brutale que celle qui consiste pour un homme à apprendre qu'il est père depuis quatre ans en découvrant sa fille en face de lui.

Une manière plus douce aussi, pour une petite fille qui doit apprendre que l'homme qu'elle considère comme son père ne l'est pas. C'était trop pour une enfant qui n'avait même pas quatre ans.

J'aurais aimé avoir cette propension naturelle qu'avaient certains à prendre un enfant dans leurs bras sans être gauche ou maladroit. Lorsque je voyais Watson avec eux, je ressentais une jalousie. Il riait avec eux, les taquinait, parlait naturellement, soulevait Louis dans ses bras, faisait pareil avec Élisabeth, la faisant rire aux éclats. Moi, je n'y serais pas arrivé, surtout pas en public et difficilement en privé.

Mycroft avait beau rester célibataire et sans enfants, il avait cette tendance à se faire aimer des enfants.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Louis, il l'avait soulevé haut dans les airs, le faisant rire lui aussi et Élisabeth ne tarderait pas à succomber à son air d'ours débonnaire.

Tandis que moi, à part éviter Louis et le chasser ou le regarder de travers, c'est tout ce dont j'avais été capable, il y a quatre ans. S'il ne s'était pas attaché à moi, nous serions comme deux étrangers, lui et moi.

A force de repousser les sentiments pour le bien de ma profession, voilà que cela me posait problème dans ma vie personnelle. Si Hélène s'en accommodait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, il n'en était pas de même pour la petite puce qui dormait sous mes yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Vu que je manque parfois de temps pour écrire mes chapitres, je pense que, contrairement à mon habitude, je vais publier des chapitres plus court, afin de ne pas faire attendre tout le monde.

Des 4 ou 5 pages à la place des 10-12 pages habituelles. Je verrai bien comment je peux faire mes découpages et essayerai de faire de mon mieux.


	46. VI : Chap 303 : Sans coeur

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude afin de ne pas vous faire attendre pour la suite qui bien que écrite, n'est pas finalisée.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 303 : Sans-cœur (Nuit du 27 au 28 octobre)<strong>

A la fin, je m'endormis, assis sur ma chaise. Ce fut ma fille qui, remuant dans son lit, me tira du sommeil léger dans lequel j'étais plongé.

Criant dans son sommeil, elle se redressa sur son lit, respirant bruyamment.

– Maman ? pépia-t-elle, les cheveux en bataille.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise.

– Elle dort, répondis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

– Aaah, hurla-t-elle, apeurée.

Voulant sortir de son lit, elle s'empêtra dans les couvertures et je l'entendis se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était coincée dans ses draps.

– T'es qui, toi ? pleurnicha-t-elle. Je vais appeler mon papa et il va être furieux. Il va te tuer.

– Liza, déclarai-je en soupirant. Ce n'est que moi, le méchant.

– Hein ?

– Ma puce, tu ne reconnais dont plus ma voix ? fis-je en soupirant de plus belle. Ton méchant père.

– Ah, c'est toi, souffla-t-elle, soulagée. Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

– Je te regardais dormir et pour finir, je me suis endormi moi-même, lui répondis-je en baillant.

– Ta crise est passée ? me demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

– Ma crise ?

– Oui, je sais pas si c'est à cause que tu as pas de cœur, mais quand tu as une crise, tu deviens pas gentil.

– Pas de cœur ? répétai-je étonné.

– Papa il a dit que tu étais un « sans-cœur » et je sais pas comment tu es né sans ton cœur, mais c'est pour cela que tu es parfois méchant.

– Je vais allumer la bougie, la prévins-je.

Tendant la main vers la table de nuit, j'attrapai la boîte d'allumette que j'avais déposée et j'en grattai une afin d'allumer la bougie.

Ma fille était assise dans son lit, les cheveux défaits et elle cligna un peu des yeux, les plissant devant la clarté de la bougie. Une poupée était installé non loin de son lit et, à ses côtés, tout près de son oreiller, il y avait l'espèce de chien que je lui avais offert.

– La lumière va t'aider à m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas de cœur comme les autres ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir, attrapant son animal par une de ses longues pattes.

Passant mes mains sur mon visage, je me le frottai vivement.

– Sans-cœur est une expression, une manière de parler, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas, expliquai-je.

– Pourquoi t'es méchant, alors ? rétorqua-t-elle en frottant le jouet sous son menton, testant sa douceur.

– Liza, c'est une image, l'informai-je en repliant mes jambes sous moi, réfléchissant aux mots que j'allais utiliser. Tous les êtres vivants possèdent un cœur, sans cela, ils ne vivraient pas. Par contre, les gens utilisent un grand nombre d'images et le cœur en fait partie en tant que synonyme de gentillesse, d'amour,…

– J'ai rien compris, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je souris en constatant qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à sa mère lorsqu'elle soulevait un sourcil tout en abaissant l'autre, lorsqu'elle était étonnée ou sceptique.

– Je possède un cœur mais je m'en sers très peu, il risquerait de biaiser mes jugements dans mon travail.

– Ah…

Se grattant le sommet du crâne, elle donnait l'impression de n'avoir toujours rien compris. Mais, ne voulant pas me froisser ou montrer son ignorance devant moi, elle fit semblant de comprendre.

– Ecoute, Liza, je…

– Si je te demande pour venir sur tes genoux, ça va pas te fâcher ? me décontenança-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

– Non, viens, l'invitai-je en souriant intérieurement.

Sautant sur le sol, elle essaya, en vain, de tirer sur sa couverture pour l'emmener avec elle. Me levant, je l'aidai et, une fois en possession de la couverture, je l'emmitouflai dedans et l'assis sur mes jambes. Sa peluche l'avait accompagnée et elle la tenait bien au chaud contre elle, dans la couverture.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et sourit :

– Ah, voilà pourquoi tu es gentil, tu fais marcher ton cœur. Tout à l'heure, tu l'avais arrêté.

– Liza, tu sais que je ne suis pas le même homme que ton père…

– Tu parles de mon gentil papa ? m'interrogea-t-elle avec un petit rictus mauvais. Celui qui est marié avec ma maman ? Celui qui m'aime plus que toi ?

« Petit diable essayant de faire germer la jalousie » pensai-je en moi-même.

– Liza, ce n'est pas une question de quantité d'amour, mais de démonstration, répliquai-je sans que le moindre germe de jalousie ne s'implante en moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Alessandro, contrairement à moi, montre qu'il t'aime, prononçai-je en espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message caché.

– Alors que toi tu le caches ? fit-elle de suite, montrant que son esprit fonctionnait.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que les gens peuvent pas savoir ?

Son regard se tourna vers moi.

– Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas comment le montrer.

– Oh, fallait le demander à papa, alors ! Il te montrera comment on fait les câlins, comme ça, tu pourras plus dire que tu sais pas.

– J'éprouve beaucoup de difficultés à me comporter comme lui, avouai-je. Chez lui, c'est inné, il ne doit pas réfléchir.

– Tu peux me parler avec des mots simples ? m'apostropha-t-elle vivement.

– Ton père ne doit pas se forcer pour te faire des câlins… traduisis-je.

– Toi, oui ?

– Oui, et même si on tente de m'apprendre comment faire, fis-je en dodelinant la tête, c'est peine perdue.

– Alors tu seras toujours méchant avec moi ?

– Liza, je ne suis pas un méchant homme, crois-moi, fis-je. J'ai juste des difficultés avec les sentiments et les marques d'affection. Tout à l'heure, lorsque vous étiez à Baker Street en train de vous chamailler sur le fait que j'aimais plus l'un que l'autre, j'ai été effaré de voir qu'aucun de vous n'était capable de percevoir ce qui crevait les yeux.

– Hé, cria-t-elle, ça doit faire mal de se crever les yeux, faut pas faire ça !

– Liza, dans ce cas-ci, c'est aussi une image, fis-je en riant doucement. Cela veut dire que c'est tellement visible que cela devrait t'éblouir.

– Comme quand tu as allumé la bougie ? m'interrogea-t-elle, ou c'est aussi une image ?

– Une image, fis-je en lui caressant la tête, la recoiffant un peu, mais ta comparaison avec la bougie que j'ai allumée et qui t'a fait plisser les yeux l'illustre parfaitement. Vous étiez tous les deux comme Watson : tous les indices étaient devant vos yeux, pire, vous en aviez connaissance, puisque vous les énumériez, mais aucun de vous ne s'est rendu compte de sa bêtise.

Sa main sortit de la couverture, la peluche en main, et elle la posa contre sa bouche.

– Je pensais que tu aimais plus Louis que moi…

– Et je ne peux pas aimer Louis ? m'enquis-je avec douceur.

– Si, bredouilla-t-elle timidement, mais pas plus que moi.

– Hélène vous aime tous les deux, sans distinction, mais pour des raisons différentes, rétorquai-je pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

– On ne parle pas de maman, mais de _toi_, articula-t-elle en insistant sur le « toi ».

– N'est-ce pas la même chose ?

– Ah non, s'exclama-t-elle vivement, maman c'est pas toi !

– Réfléchis, soupirai-je.

Je souris en la voyant plisser les yeux et froncer les sourcils. Soudain, son visage s'illumina :

– Tu veux me dire que tu es comme maman ? Que tu nous aimes tous les deux pour des raisons différentes ? Moi parce que je suis ta fille et Louis parce que c'est le petit casse-pied qui ne t'as jamais laissé tranquille ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce résumé pour le moins succinct.

– Ton frère a fait dans le subtil, Liza, et je ne l'ai pas vu venir, l'informai-je. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, il s'était confortablement installé dans mon existence.

– Oui, maugréa-t-elle, alors que moi, t'es presque obligé de m'aimer.

– Sache que personne ne m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit ! rétorquai-je de manière assez abrupte.

– Oups, le cœur est l'arrêt, sursauta-t-elle avant de coller son oreille contre mon torse. Ah, tien, non, ça fait « boum, boum ».

– Arrête de te poser des questions, Liza, grognai-je.

Elle secoua sa tête.

– Impossible, je me pose tout le temps des questions et je les dis tout haut. Louis m'appelle parfois « mademoiselle Pourquoi ». Tu m'aimes bien, alors ? Et pas que parce que je suis ta fille ?

– Liza, tu poses une question dont tu possèdes la réponse.

– Tu ne le fais jamais dans ton travail ?

– Oui, je t'aime beaucoup, soupirai-je, exaspéré.

– On dirait que tu le dis juste pour que je te laisse en paix…

Une fois qu'elle tenait son sujet, elle ne le lâchait plus, pour mon propre malheur.

– Liza, les mots ne veulent parfois rien dire. La parole peut-être mensongère, les actes moins, et bien souvent, nos gestes parlent plus que nos lèvres. Les gestes ne mentent pas, parce que l'on n'en a pas connaissance. Et mes actes d'affection, tu en as dressé la liste lorsque tu étais chez moi.

– C'était ceux pour les marques d'affection à Louis ! s'insurgea-t-elle avec vigueur.

– Il a lui-même dressé la liste des marques d'affection envers toi !

– Oui, mais si je deviens pas intelligente comme toi, tu m'aimeras plus, déclara-t-elle comme si c'était parole d'évangile.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aimerais plus ma petite fille ?

– Tu m'aimes juste parce que je suis ta fille…

« Allons bon, ça ne finira donc jamais ? » pensai-je.

– Liza, notre problème vient du fait que notre rencontre fut assez brutale, commençai-je. Je n'avais pas connaissance de ton existence et toi de même. Nous n'avons pas été préparés à un choc tel que celui-là. Il me faudra du temps pour que je trouve mes marques avec toi. Quant à toi, tu as l'image d'un père que je ne serai jamais. Pour les marques d'affection, je te recommande chaudement le comte Trebaldi, il te donnera des preuves d'amour pour deux.

– Et toi, tu me donneras quoi ? De la méchanceté ?

– Liza, j'ai fait une erreur tout à l'heure, avouai-je péniblement. La méthode était bonne, mais l'expérience aurait dû se terminer plus vite. Passé les premiers moments d'égarement, j'aurais dû vous pousser, non pas dans le hall, mais dans la réflexion et tâcher de vous faire comprendre la bêtise de vos commentaires.

– T'as vraiment été très méchant ! me rappela-t-elle pour être bien sûr que j'ai compris.

– Chut, fis-je en la serrant plus fort contre moi. Liza, il me faudra du temps pour y arriver. Beaucoup de temps.

– Donc, tu dois apprendre à être gentil avec moi ?

– Elizabeth, soupirai-je, je ne suis pas un méchant ! Il me faut juste du temps pour m'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Allez, il est tard, il faut dormir, maintenant.

– Si je m'endors, tu seras encore là demain matin ?

– Heu,…

– Tu as le canapé.

– Et bien, hormis si on me jette dehors ou si j'ai une affaire, oui, je serai encore là demain matin, courbatu, mais présent.

– Ah, alors je m'endors dans tes bras, fit-elle en s'installant confortablement. Raconte-moi une histoire de pirates.

Réfléchissant brièvement, je lui contai une histoire de pirates gentils, peuplai les océans de bêtes adorables et j'écoutai sa respiration diminuer. Au bout de quelques minutes d'histoire, elle s'était assoupie.

Alors, bougeant très peu pour ne pas la réveiller, je restai immobile, réfléchissant à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas fait ce métier.

J'avais beau apprécier endormir ma fille, résoudre des énigmes était plus stimulant pour mon esprit.

Tout à coup, je souris dans la pénombre. Ma fille était à elle seule une énigme, à moi de trouver le code pour la comprendre et pour l'aider à grandir. Cela aurait le mérite d'occuper mon esprit à plein temps.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je la déposai dans son lit, toujours emballée dans sa couverture et je ressortis de sa chambre à pas de loup pour gagner celle d'Hélène. Me coulant silencieusement dans sa chambre, je me dévêtis et me glissai entre les draps sans qu'elle ne bronche d'un millimètre.


	47. VI:Chap304:Rien n'est simple dans la vie

**Chapitre 304 : Rien n'est simple, dans la vie !**

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, dès potron-minet, qu'Hélène remua et que la sentis venir se blottir tout contre dos, son bras m'enserrant la taille.

– Tiens donc, murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, mon détective qui enquête dans mes draps.

– Je ne faisais que de passer, madame, lui répondis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour embrasser sa paume.

– Il est toujours agréable, au réveil, de te trouver dans mon lit, m'assura-t-elle, même si je n'aurai pas le temps d'en profiter.

Regardant le cadran du réveil, je sursautai.

– Hélène, il n'est que cinq heures trente ! Pourquoi diable ?

– Lorsque Louis est revenu hier de Baker Street, un mot de Guillaume l'attendait. Il va aller voir des chevaux et il proposait à Louis de l'emmener avec lui. Son attelage passera les prendre à sept heures.

– Les prendre ? Ton mari l'accompagne ?

– Guillaume proposait à Louis et en post-scriptum, il invitait quiconque à l'accompagner. Alessandro est bien décidé à aller avec eux. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup de marchands sur le sol Anglais et ne serait pas contre l'idée de faire traverser La Manche à quelques uns de ses produits. Alors, il profite de l'aubaine pour se faire connaître.

– Le professeur Stanford lui servant de carte de visite.

– En effet, confirma-t-elle. Donc, ce matin, le petit-déjeuner est servi fort tôt.

M'embrassant sur la joue, elle se leva et enfila une confortable robe de chambre bleue.

– Vu la couleur, ce ne peut être qu'un présent de Meredith, fis-je en m'étirant.

– Bonne déduction, monsieur le détective ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Attends que le personnel ait fait le service dans la salle à manger avant de pointer le bout de ton nez. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras de quoi manger, ils en servent toujours beaucoup trop.

– Mon arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue, hier soir, lui annonçai-je. Le maître d'hôtel m'a reconnu et laissé monter. J'avais été appelé par ton époux.

– Bien, mais vu que vous avez travaillé toute la nuit, il me semble que tu n'as rien à faire en ma compagnie de grand matin.

– Magnifique, son esprit commence tout doucement à reprendre du service, m'exclamai-je avec ironie.

– Il n'a jamais disparu tout à fait, il était juste occupé à autre chose, me rétorqua-t-elle en me faisant une belle grimace.

Posté dans un coin de la fenêtre, j'attendis que le service se fasse dans la salle à manger. Observant les jardins qui commençaient à se peupler des quelques jardiniers occupés à l'entretien, je tendis l'oreille afin d'entendre la fin du service.

Une fois la porte principale refermée, Hélène entra dans sa chambre et me signifia d'un signe de tête que je pouvais sortir.

– Bonjour, Sherlock, me salua Louis, attablé devant une table remplie de nourriture, ouvrant grand la bouche dans l'espoir d'y faire entrer un énorme croissant dégoulinant de confiture.

– Bonjour, mon garçon, le saluai-je en me servant une tasse de café. Ne mange pas trop sinon ton cheval ne saura plus te porter.

– Je mange beaucoup, mais je bouge beaucoup, tu sais, me rassura-t-il. Et puis, je dois grandir, alors, il faut nourrir mon estomac.

– Fait grandir ton esprit au lieu de ton estomac, lui signifiai-je en attrapant un croissant et le pot de beurre.

– Vous êtes encore là, vous ? fit la voix grognonne du comte dans mon dos.

Sans me retourner, je répondis :

– Nous étions sensé passer la nuit ensemble à travailler, donc, je suis toujours là mais, je ne fais que de passer.

– Dommage que l'on ne soit pas encore à la suite du programme, celui où vous détalez comme un lapin, lança-t-il en me faisant face.

– Je ne fais rien comme les lapins, le rassurai-je. Encore moins détaler !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Louis secouer la tête et lever les yeux au plafond. La tension était à son comble et en entendant Hélène arriver, je pensai qu'elle allait retomber. Mal m'en pris.

Lui tournant le dos, je ne la voyais pas mais l'avais entendue sortir de la chambre d'Elizabeth. Pensant qu'elle avait été s'assurer que sa fille dormait du sommeil des justes, j'étais loin de me douter que le petit diable ne dormait plus et se trouvait déjà dans les bras de sa mère…

– Oh, tu es toujours là, comme tu me l'avais promis, s'enthousiasma Liza en s'accrochant à mon cou, me surprenant.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue et elle m'embrassa, tout en restant dans les bras de sa mère.

– Je suis contente que tu sois resté, fit ma fille. Coucou, Louis, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main vers son frère, qui avait toujours la bouche pleine.

Hélène l'amena à la verticale du garçon et sa sœur l'embrasse sur le sommet de ses cheveux. Relevant la tête, je remarquai que le comte, silencieux, fulminait et serait les poings.

– Bonjour, papa, s'exclama la petite, tendant les bras vers son père qui la regarda à peine, ses yeux étant rivé sur moi.

Il lui grommela un « bonjour » et ne l'embrassa pas, suscitant l'étonnement de la petite, sans compter celui d'Hélène.

Tirant sa chaise rageusement, le comte s'assit et entreprit de se beurrer un toast avec violence.

– Alors, comme ça, ma fille, tu es heureuse de le voir ? s'étonna-t-il sarcastiquement. Tiens donc ! Hier soir, tu pleurais et nous disais à tue-tête qu'il était méchant. Et ce matin, oublié !

– Alessandro ! le tança Hélène en le regardant avec fureur.

– Mais, bredouilla Liza, ne comprenant plus, il est venu parler avec moi. C'est pas de sa faute, il a un cœur qui marche pas bien.

– Môssieur l'Anglais débarque, discute un moment avec toi, te raconte des bêtises et hop, oublié ! Elle est forte, celle-là ! Vous pourriez vous abstenir de raconter des mensonges à ma fille, me dit-il, furieux. Un cœur qui ne marche pas bien, n'importe quoi !

– Mais, papa, balbutia Liza, c'est toi qui a dit qu'il n'avait pas de cœur.

– C'est une image, Liza, s'emporta-t-il avec véhémence. Bon sang, à croire que cet homme est le diable et qu'il vous a ensorcelé, mesdames ! Il vous a causé de nombreux chagrins, vous a rejeté, toi, Elena, il t'a même poussé à l'exil, vous l'avez maudit et puis, tranquillement, il arrive et vous lui pardonnez ! Pire, vous vous traînez à ses pieds.

Jetant son toast dans son assiette, le comte se leva et toisa son épouse et sa fille de toute sa hauteur.

– J'ai épongé assez de tes chagrins, lança-t-il à Hélène en allemand pour ne pas que les enfants le comprennent. Souviens-toi de l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré : il était pitoyable ! Qui était à tes côtés ? Lui ? Non, il s'en moquait bien. Tu dois avoir la mémoire courte, très chère, pour avoir oublié tout le mal qu'il t'a fait en te disant « non ». Et lorsque tu le retrouves, tout est oublié…

– Il me semble que c'est moi que ça regarde, lui répliqua-t-elle dans un mauvais allemand.

– Certes, mais quand la même folie touche MA fille, cela me fait craindre le pire, lança-t-il en faisant un effort pour ne pas hurler. Combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'il la fasse pleurer avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ?

– Si ta fille te dit qu'ils ont parlé ensemble et que tout est arrangé, tu devrais être heureux, non ?

– Liza, ma chérie, fit son père en repassant au français, as-tu oublié dans quel état tu te trouvais, hier soir, lorsque tu es revenue de chez monsieur Holmes ? Un peu de belles paroles et tout est oublié ? Trop facile…

– Je voulais pas restée fâchée avec lui, geignit Liza.

– Si j'avais fait de même, vous ne m'auriez pas pardonné aussi facilement, madame et mademoiselle, déclara-t-il, dédaigneux. Mademoiselle Elizabeth aurait fait sa mauvaise tête bien plus longtemps avec moi. Evidemment, je ne suis pas le grand Sherlock Holmes, moi, l'homme à qui ma femme et ma fille pardonnent tout.

– Mais… fit Liza, hésitante.

Lançant sa serviette sur la table, le comte se leva et se dirigea vers le corridor.

– Puisque c'est ainsi, je m'en vais attendre la voiture du professeur Stanford dans le hall de l'hôtel.

La porte claqua et les pleurs commencèrent, Liza ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour s'attirer la colère de son père.

– A cause de toi, mon papa il est fâché sur moi ! me lança-t-elle, mécontente, entre deux sanglots.

– Oh, cela lui passera, la consola Hélène, ne t'inquiète pas. Louis, fit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qui avait toujours son croissant en l'air et la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement, fini de manger, il est presque l'heure de descendre.

– Oui…

Empoignant son manteau, il embrassa Hélène et sa sœur, me fit un signe de la main et s'engouffra dans le corridor en courant.

– Liza, arrête de pleurer, tu vas être malade, conseilla sa mère en la serrant contre elle. Ton père n'est pas fâché sur toi, il est juste un peu jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle tu as pardonné Sherlock.

– Si je reste fâchée sur lui, je le verrai plus jamais… et puis hier soir, son cœur allait bien, il était gentil.

– Alors tu as eu raison. Mais n'oublie jamais qu'il faut que la personne soit vraiment sincère lorsqu'elle demande pardon.

– Avec lui, on sait jamais s'il est sérieux ou pas, fit-elle en me montrant du doigt.

Sa mère lui rappela que cela ne se faisait pas, de montrer quelqu'un du doigt, et la petite se renfrogna.

– Papa ne sera plus fâché sur moi, quand il reviendra ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

– Nous verrons bien d'ici là, avança sa mère avec prudence.

N'ayant plus rien à faire avec elles, je m'éclipsai après les avoir embrassées toutes les deux sur la joue. Liza s'accrocha à moi, me demandant de l'emmener à Baker Street.

– Ton père est juste un peu irrité, Liza, ce n'est pas une raison pour venir vivre chez moi, tu le regretterais vite.

Hélène m'accompagna dans le corridor et m'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres.

– Ta soupe au lait de mari qui se fâche sur Elizabeth, c'est du jamais vu…

– Il me faut gérer deux mâles dans la même pièce, soupira Hélène, et il ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu te pardonner après tout ce que tu m'as fait voir.

– A vous entendre, je suis le pire des hommes sur terre, m'indignai-je.

– Non, Sherlock, tu n'es pas un méchant, pour reprendre l'expression de notre fille, mais tu as un caractère spécial, tu es peu démonstratif, d'ailleurs, tu l'étais plus lors de notre enquête commune en Normandie.

– Trop de choses ont changées, Hélène, déclarai-je en regardant ailleurs. Là, nous étions sous de fausse identité, jouant à mari et femme.

– Tu ne savais pas que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, toi-même avais enfoui les tiens et nous jouions à deux personnes qui passent du bon temps ensemble. Tout s'est dégénéré lorsque je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais. Tu m'as repoussée et demandé de t'oublier. Je suis partie et ne suis pas revenue ensuite. Depuis…

Ma main lui releva une mèche de cheveux et je lui souris :

– Mon cœur et mon âme te désirent plus que tout, mais mon esprit reste rationnel et il sait que nous courions à notre perte si nous le faisions. Alors, cela fait saigner le cœur et l'âme se morfond. J'ai beau leur expliquer que c'est mieux ainsi, ils font la sourde oreille. Tout mon être te désire auprès de lui, seul mon esprit froid et logique résiste, pour notre bien à tous.

– Ton corps est moins démonstratif envers le mien…

– Jamais en public, tu le sais, souris-je. De plus, même si votre mariage n'est que de convenance, je me vois mal te faire une démonstration de tendresse devant ton époux. Lui-même cache ce qu'il ressent pour… enfin, tu vois de qui je veux parler.

– C'est drôle, mais lorsque je me demandais si tu m'aimais ou non, la moindre marque de tendresse, d'affection, la moindre démonstration d'un sentiment physique me transportait aux nues. Mon cœur s'emballait et j'avais les entrailles nouées. Et depuis que…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et je terminai sa phrase :

– Depuis que tu connais l'étendue de mes sentiments pour toi, tu n'en es plus à guetter ma main qui t'effleure, mes lèvres qui te murmurent, la présence de mon corps non loin du tien. Tout ce qui te transportait aux nues ne te transporte plus. Tu es comme un drogué, Hélène, les petites doses ne te font plus d'effet et tu en veux plus, toujours plus.

– Oui, avoua-t-elle. Je me sentais l'âme d'une héroïne d'un roman d'amour. Bien souvent, je me disputais avec moi-même, me trouvant trop… folle ! Avant, lorsque tu te couchais à mes côtés, j'avais l'impression que ma température corporelle augmentait, que j'avais la fièvre.

– Et depuis, lorsque je me couche à tes côtés, comme hier, tu me tourne le dos, ta température ne s'emballe plus, tu ne te sens plus l'âme d'une héroïne d'un roman bon marché.

– Exactement, Sherlock, et ça me fait peur.

– Eprouves-tu encore des sentiments pour moi ?

– Oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

– Hélène, tempérais-je, répond à la question en réfléchissant bien. L'empressement n'est jamais bon conseiller.

– Si à l'instant tu me disais que tu pars et que jamais plus je ne te reverrais, j'en mourrais de chagrin. C'est dans les moments où tu n'es pas là que mon âme est vide et que j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

– L'amour évolue, Hélène, et c'est tout à fait normal. Tu as dépassé la période un peu folle que tous les couples éprouvent au départ, celle où tu as l'impression que l'autre t'est encore plus indispensable que l'air que tu respire. Le temps passe et les sentiments amoureux s'émoussent, comme la lame d'un couteau. Cette folie a disparu, comme dans tous les couples. Le fait que tu aies disparu durant quatre ans n'y change rien. Tu serais restée que cela se serait émoussé tout de même. D'autres y sont arrivés bien plus vite.

– Cela me chagrine, j'aimais bien cette sensation.

– Il ne tient qu'à toi de la faire revivre…

– Et toi, qu'en est-il de tes sentiments ?

– Je crains déjà le moment où tu vas repartir pour la France. Un grand vide que vous laisserez dans mon existence. Bien que je sache que tu reviendras, je crains ce moment.

– Tu me veux, mais le jour où tu pouvais m'avoir toute à toi, tu m'as fui…

– Rien n'a changé, je te veux toujours mais je te fuirai aussi car je sais que tu as le pouvoir de me détruire. Vous êtes deux à posséder ce pouvoir. Toi et ma fille.

Hélène s'emporta :

– Pourquoi diable te… ?

Mais je ne la laissai pas terminer sa phrase, ma main se posant sur sa bouche, la faisant taire.

– Hélène, tu peux me détruire sans même le vouloir, s'en même que tu en sois consciente, sans même que cela soit ta volonté, lui expliquai-je. A travers vous deux, on peut me toucher moi. De plus, je sais qu'une femme en colère est capable de tout. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'une femme soit en colère sur l'homme qu'elle aime pour lui faire du tort. Combien de fois n'ais-je pas résolu des cas où la coupable était l'épouse ? Ces épouses se sont quasi toutes jetées à mes pieds en m'implorant de ne rien dire à leurs maris, qu'elles ne l'avaient pas fait dans le but de leur nuire, mais pour les aider. Il n'en était rien. L'enfer étant pavé de bonnes intentions, en voulant aider leurs époux, elles les avaient mis dans un beau pétrin.

Son regard s'illumina brièvement.

– Ma chère, je connais cette lueur, je l'ai trop souvent observée ! Ne joue pas avec moi, la mis-je en garde.

– Les risques sont bien trop grand, Sherlock, je te perdrais irrémédiablement, rigola-t-elle doucement. Avec un homme tel que toi, les petits jeux habituels entre homme et femme sont proscrits, ils ne te font rien, hormis t'agacer.

– Une femme comme la multitude ne m'intéresse guère. Tout le sel se trouve dans celle qui ne se comporte pas comme ses semblables. Reste telle que tu es, Hélène : un esprit vif, un esprit contestataire, une langue acérée, une capacité à la déduction un cran en-dessous de la mienne, un côté indépendant et un autre dépendant, et j'apprécierai toujours autant ta compagnie.

Souriante, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras.

– Ça, c'est mieux qu'une déclaration d'amour, me susurra-t-elle.

– Aurais-je touché le point sensible ?

– Lequel ? m'interrogea-t-elle avec un air grivois. J'en possède plusieurs…

– Je visais juste le cœur, ma chère, répondis-je en prenant un air outré.

– Ma foi, le cœur doit être relié avec un point sensible situé plus bas parce que tandis que mon cœur pulse plus vite, une drôle de tension se fait ressentir plus bas.

– Madame me tournait le dos cette nuit et là, dans un couloir mal éclairé, elle ressent une envie folle, me lamentai-je. Tu veux que j'envoie Liza à l'autre bout de la ville ?

– Non, me sourit-elle, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque. Par contre, je pense avoir compris certaines choses. Je me dois de nous réserver des petits moments rien que pour nous deux, sans les diablotins dans nos pieds, rien que toi et moi…

Serrée dans mes bras, nous restâmes silencieux durant de longues minutes, ma main caressant ses cheveux, mes lèvres se perdant dans toute cette masse. Se détachant de mon corps ou bout de quelques temps, Hélène me caressa le visage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple baiser se termina de manière plus violente, mes lèvres agrippant les siennes, ses mains collées sur mes fesses, m'attirant au plus près d'elle, tandis que les miennes s'étaient aventurées sur sa poitrine que je malaxais au travers du tissu de sa robe, descendant plus bas, s'aventurant dans l'entre jambe, repoussant la robe contre son sexe afin de mieux le sentir.

Se cabrant contre le tranchant de ma main, elle commença à s'agiter doucement, la respiration s'accentuant de plus en plus. La poussant dans le renfoncement du couloir, là où il faisait le plus sombre, ma main se glissa en-dessous de sa robe, relevant les pans de tout le vêtement et je lui caressai le sexe, appuyant bien sur son clitoris.

– Sherlock, je… prononça-t-elle, haletante.

– Chut, lui intimai-je en planquant rudement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Laisse-toi faire.

Il ne me fallu guère plus de cinq minutes pour lui procurer un orgasme. Hélène avait ondulé contre mes doigts, contre ma main, même mon genou s'était levé pour lui faire procurer encore plus de sensations. Une fois que je sentis son corps accéléré sur ma main et que ses jambes se refermèrent, emprisonnant ma main toute entière entre ses cuisses, je sus que nous n'étions pas loin de sa délivrance.

Ouvrant la bouche mais restant silencieuse, elle fut parcourue de petits soubresauts incontrôlables.

Pantelante, elle resta silencieuse durant un bref moment. J'étais moi aussi au supplice, mais cela aurait été trop dangereux.

La laissant reprendre ses esprits dans mes bras, je sentis ses lèvres s'égarer dans mon cou.

– Merci…

– Un vrai plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait timidement et je vis la tête de Liza qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure.

– Pourquoi vous restez dans le couloir ?

S'aventurant un peu plus, elle découvrit sa mère dans mes bras.

– Moi aussi je veux un câlin, fit-elle en se ruant dans mes jambes. Prends-moi dans tes bras !

La soulevant de terre, je la pris dans mes bras et elle se blottit entre nous.

– Chouette, s'exclama-t-elle, maman va quitter papa pour aller avec toi et Louis et moi on va habiter chez toi.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Hélène.

– Il n'en a jamais été question, répondis-je brutalement. Serais-tu devenue inconsciente, ma fille ?

Me regardant craintivement, elle se recula dans mes bras.

– Ton cœur est déjà à l'arrêt ?

– Mon cœur va très bien, merci pour lui, répondis-je plus calmement. Mon esprit aussi, par contre, en ce qui concerne le tien, d'esprit, je me fais du souci.

– Pourquoi ?

– Suite à la phrase que tu viens de prononcer, Liza, où tu nous faisais part du désir de quitter ton père pour venir t'installer à Baker Street. Si tu avais réfléchi plus loin que le bout de ton nez, tu te serais rendue compte de l'ineptie de tes paroles.

– Heu, bredouilla-t-elle en posant son index sur son menton. J'ai pas compris tous les mots.

– Elizabeth, reprit sa mère, il est hors de question de quitter Alessandro. La vie chez Sherlock serait infernale pour nous tous et crois-moi, tu regretterais bien vite les grands espaces de notre maison en France.

– Sans compter que tu regretterais encore plus vite ton Italien de père, grommelai-je. Tu as, une fois de plus, péroré sans réfléchir.

Devant son étonnement, sa mère lui dit :

– Tu as parlé sans réfléchir, Elizabeth, juste parce que tu es en colère sur ton père.

– Il ne m'aime plus, sanglota-t-elle, alors je dois aller ailleurs.

– Oh, Liza, soupira sa mère tout en souriant. Alessandro t'aime, n'aies aucun doute là-dessus. Sa colère est plus dirigée vers Sherlock qu'envers nous. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, ne t'inquiètes pas.

– Et cesse, je te prie, de parler sans réfléchir !

– A quatre ans, on ne sait pas réfléchir comme toi, répliqua-t-elle fort sérieusement. Toi, tu es vieux, moi je suis une enfant.

– Allons bon, soupirai-je. Me voilà redevenu vieux.

– Papa ne sera plus fâché sur moi alors ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

– Non, répondit sa mère. Et je te prie de ne plus t'amuser à proposer des déménagements à chaque petits problèmes qui surgiront dans la vie.

– En me sachant chez Sherlock, papa aurait été très jaloux et serait venu me chercher…

Hélène et moi nous nous regardâmes sans piper mot. Ma fille était bien du sexe faible et elle possédait déjà les armes pour nous rendre chèvre.

– Allez, il est temps pour moi de me retirer, fis-je au bout d'un long moment. Sois sage, Liza !

– Promis, je vais essayer.

Je repris un fiacre en direction de Baker Street et les laissai toutes les deux à l'hôtel.


	48. VI : Chap 305 : Bouderie

**Chapitre 305 : Bouderie…**

_POV Narrateur :_

Elizabeth joua distraitement avec sa poupée jusqu'au retour de son frère et de son père. En entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure, elle se leva et se rua vers eux, en particulier vers son père, qui l'ignora en faisant semblant de ne pas la voir, ce qui eut pour conséquence de l'envoyer pleurer dans les plis de la robe de sa mère.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde, Louis raconta sa visite dans les écuries avec le professeur Stanford et décrivit minutieusement les chevaux qu'il avait admirés. Peine perdue, sa sœur et Hélène ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, préoccupée par la bouderie du comte Trebaldi.

– Je suis contente que tu ais passé une bonne journée, Louis, fit Hélène, l'esprit ailleurs. Garde le reste pour tout à l'heure, je dois régler un petit détail.

Se levant, Hélène se dirigea à grands pas vers la pièce où s'était enfermé son époux, claquant plus la porte qu'il ne l'avait fermée.

Elizabeth, la tête basse, resta prostrée dans le fauteuil, silencieuse.

Finalement, le garçon partit jouer dans sa chambre, rejoint vingt minutes plus tard par sa sœur qui tenait, serrée contre elle, le rat du blond.

– Liza, ne serres pas Jack aussi fort, tu vas lui faire mal, la tança-t-il en se levant.

S'approchant de sa sœur, il voulu récupérer son rongeur mais elle se détourna habilement et couru de l'autre côté du lit.

– Liza, lâche-le ! lui ordonna-t-il. Tu lui fais mal.

Jetant un regard noir au garçon, la fillette déposa le rat sans ménagement sur le lit et tourna le dos pour bouder.

– Bon Dieu, Liza, s'énerva l'enfant, mon rat, ce n'est pas une de tes poupées ! C'est un être vivant et toi, après l'avoir serré comme une folle, tu le jettes sur le lit. Ma parole, mais tu ne respectes rien !

La seule chose qu'il vit, se sont les épaules de sa sœur qui se haussèrent en signe de dédain profond.

– Personne ne m'aime, se mit-elle à sangloter. Même toi !

– Oh, arrête, s'il te plaît, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, soupira l'aîné. De plus, ce n'est pas une raison pour lancer un être vivant comme si c'était un paquet de linge sale. Et si tu lui avais cassé une patte ou fait très mal, hein ?

– Je l'ai pas lancé à terre, hurla-t-elle, mais sur le lit.

– Une mauvaise réception et il se tordait une patte ou se la cassait ! s'emporta le garçon, fâché qu'elle traite son animal avec si peu de considération.

Sanglotant de plus belle, Elizabeth se recroquevilla dans un coin, laissant son frère désemparé.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Papa il m'aime plus !

– C'est aussi plausible que si tu me disais que la terre était plate ! lui rétorqua l'aîné en grattant son animal sur la tête.

– Elle a des grosses montagnes et des vallées, la terre, répondit-elle distraitement, alors, elle est sûrement pas plate.

– C'était de l'humour, Liza. Je voulais dire qu'il est impossible qu'Alessandro ne t'aime plus puisque tu es sa petite chérie.

– Lui aussi, tu me l'as volé, geignit-elle en le regardant méchamment.

– Allons bon, elle recommence, soupira-t-il en se détournant du coin où était prostrée sa sœur.

– Hé, tu vas où ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec vigueur lorsqu'elle le vit repartir jouer à l'opposé.

– Je ne perdrai même pas mon temps à discuter avec toi, lui dit-il en s'accroupissant près de ses soldats de plombs, déposant son rat à côté.

– Et pourquoi ? fit-elle en se levant, furieuse d'être délaissée dans son chagrin, posant ses poings contre ses hanches.

– Parce que tu me traites de voleur, ce que je ne suis pas, répondit-il en corrigeant mentalement le « je ne le suis pas » en « je ne le suis _plus_ ».

– Papa ne me parle plus et même maman n'a rien su faire ! explosa-t-elle en se déplaçant vers son frère.

– De là à dire que plus personne ne t'aime ou que j'ai volé l'affection de ton père, il y a un ravin à ne pas franchir.

– Quoi ? fit-elle, décontenancée.

– Tu dramatises tout et tu exagères, un point c'est tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il boude, comme toi tu le fais souvent, qu'il ne t'aime plus et que je vais devenir son chouchou. Laisse-le bouder, à un moment, cela va se terminer.

Déterminée à plaider sa cause et à prouver qu'elle avait raison, sa sœur ne s'en laissa pas compter et poursuivit :

– Il est fâché à cause que j'ai parlé avec monsieur Holmes et que au matin, je n'étais plus fâchée sur lui. Il dit que maman et moi on passe trop vite l'éponge sur les fautes de monsieur Holmes. Moi, j'ai passé l'éponge sur rien, c'est pas moi qui lave, mais la femme de chambre.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Tu te moques de moi !

Il leva ses mains pour lui demander un peu de calme.

– Liza, « passez l'éponge sur quelque chose », c'est une expression, une image qui veut dire que la faute, représentée par une tache, est lavée, donc oubliée.

– Ah…

– Ta mère était déjà sortie du bureau d'Alessandro ?

– Non…

– Alors, nous allons attendre qu'elle revienne et je suis sûr que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Au moment où Louis prononçait ces mots, Hélène se trouvait _toujours_ dans le bureau de son époux.

– Alessandro, s'impatienta-t-elle, sois raisonnable !

– Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? rigola-t-il. Dès que ce fichu Anglais est dans les parages, plus personne n'est raisonnable, et toi en premier.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer Liza, elle n'est pas responsable, à ce que je sache.

– Votre Anglais vous fait perdre tout sens commun, s'emporta-t-il en faisant les cent pas. Il t'a dit un jour qu'il ne te voulait pas dans sa vie, à tel point que tu t'es exilée en France, mais tu lui as pardonné, en fait, tu lui pardonnes tout. Ta fille fait de même. Il la traite mal et mademoiselle lui pardonne. Je n'oserais pas en faire le quart de la moitié du tiers… Là, c'est sûr, vous seriez impitoyables.

N'arrivant à rien, Hélène quitta le bureau, réfléchissant au moyen de sortir de cette impasse. La paume de la main entourant son menton, elle avançait doucement, le regard vers le sol, se demandant pourquoi son mari se comportait de la sorte, lui qui n'avait jamais haussé le ton sur elle ou sur Elizabeth. Quant à la bouderie, il ne l'avait jamais appliquée, même pas avec Louis, choisissant plutôt de ne pas faire attention à lui durant les années où le garçon l'évitait soigneusement.

– Seriez-vous ailleurs que sur cette terre, madame ? demanda une voix amusée, en italien.

Levant la tête tout en sursautant au son de la voix, Hélène posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

– Oh, Lorenzo, vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir fait peur…

– Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais vous aviez l'air tellement préoccupée, s'excusa-t-il. Des soucis ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard vers le bureau de son employeur. Puis-je vous être d'une aide quelconque ou ce ne sont tout simplement pas mes affaires ?

– Vous réussirez peut-être là où j'ai échoué, espéra-t-elle.

Le prenant par le bras, elle l'entraina plus loin et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait été rechercher les enfants à Baker Street, hier soir.

Le secrétaire étant monté dans ses appartements ensuite, il n'était pas au fait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans compter que sa journée avait été bien remplie et qu'elle l'avait occupée jusqu'à maintenant.

– Étonné d'apprendre qu'Alessandro boude, s'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Nous pouvons même dire que c'est une première.

– Une première aussi qu'il reste sourd aux pleurs de Liza ! compléta Hélène.

– S'il est resté sourd à vous, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il ne le sera pas envers moi, fit-il avant de rougir légèrement. Enfin,… Je veux dire que… s'embrouilla-t-il soudainement.

Levant les deux mains, Hélène lui répondit :

– Lorenzo, je ne suis pas une innocente, merci. Bien entendu, je ne veux rien savoir de ce que vous faites dans un lit, mais tout de même, cessez de rougir devant moi comme un collégien pris en faute.

– Madame, toute ma vie on m'a répété que…

Baissant le regard, il se dandina un peu sur chaque pied.

– Justement, plus personne ne vous le répète depuis quelques temps, alors, oubliez-les, lui enjoignit-elle. Par contre, si des caresses peuvent le ramener à l'apaisement, je vous en prie, ne vous en privez surtout pas. N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte à clé…

– Madame, s'exclama le secrétaire en piquant un fard en se remémorant le jour où elle l'avait surpris dans une activité fort condamnable.

– Filez dans son bureau et faites ce qu'il faut, lui ordonna-t-elle. Mais restez naturel afin qu'il n'ait pas de soupçons…

Dans sa chambre, Louis se redressa en soupirant, dardant sur sa sœur un regard fatigué. Impossible de jouer en paix avec ses soldats.

– D'accord, je vais aller aux nouvelles… Bien que si ta mère en ait terminé avec ton père, l'un ou l'autre serait venu l'annoncer.

– Non, va voir, gémit-elle en tressautant sur place, le rat à nouveau dans ses bras.

– Arrête de faire ça avec mon rat dans tes bras, fit-il en serrant les dents.

Plongeant son nez dans le pelage immaculé du rongeur, Liza lui décocha son regard le plus pitoyable, faisant soupirer un peu plus son frère.

– C'est ça, fait ton regard « cocker » pour me faire pleurer, se moqua-t-il.

– Je veux juste que papa il arrête de me faire la tête et je veux qu'il me lise mon histoire au soir, demanda-t-elle.

Haussant les épaules, Louis sortit de sa chambre, se demandant lui aussi quelle mouche avait piqué le comte pour qu'il se fâche de cette manière au petit-déjeuner et pour qu'à son retour, il en veuille toujours à Liza d'avoir pardonné si vite à Sherlock.

Dans la pièce principale, Hélène regardait par la fenêtre, jetant des coups d'œil vers la porte du bureau fermé.

– Toujours rien ? l'interrogea Louis.

– Lui parler n'a rien changé, avoua-t-elle. Lorenzo est en pleine discussion avec lui.

Rebroussant chemin, Louis rentra dans sa chambre et Liza lui sauta presque dessus, sans le rat dans ses bras, heureusement.

– Alors ? Pourquoi t'es déjà revenu ?

– Lorenzo discute avec lui…

– Pourquoi est-ce que son secrétaire discute avec lui ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Et maman ?

– Ta mère n'a rien su faire, alors Lorenzo essaye.

– Il est gentil mais ce n'est qu'un employé, comment il va faire ? se demanda la petite.

– Lorenzo est aussi un ami, répondit Louis, sans se douter de ce qu'il y avait réellement entre les deux hommes. C'est comme un oncle pour nous. Je suppose que c'est l'ami qui négocie, pas l'employé.

Comme Liza ne le laissait toujours pas jouer en paix, malgré ses promesses d'aller dans le bureau du comte une fois qu'il aurait terminé avec son secrétaire, Louis se leva, mécontent, et revint dans le salon.

– Tant que je n'ai pas ramené son père à la raison, Liza ne me laissera pas jouer en paix, fit-il en répondant à la question muette d'Hélène.

Dans le bureau, justement, le comte faisait les cent pas, tournant autour de l'imposante table comme un ours dans une cage.

– Non, non, non et non, Lorenzo, vitupérait-il dans sa langue maternelle. Trop simple. Cet homme a manqué de respect à Elena, l'a poussé à l'exil. Lorsque j'ai croisé sa route, elle était dans un état pitoyable, mentalement. Tout cela à cause de _lui_ et du fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager.

– Quel rapport avec Elizabeth ? lui demanda son amant, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour le raisonner. C'est sur elle que tu as crié, ce matin. Et sur Hélène aussi. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Rouge de colère, le comte s'emporta de plus belle :

– Cet Anglais de malheur a fait pleurer Elizabeth et elle lui a pardonné un peu trop facilement, voilà ce qu'il y a.

– Où est le problème ? tempéra Lorenzo, essayant de calmer l'impulsif.

– Ces femmes pardonnent un peu trop vite à cet Anglais, en fait, elles lui pardonnent tout.

– Est-ce une raison pour leur hurler dessus dès le petit-déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant un bond sur le côté afin de ne pas se faire renverser par le tigre en colère qui tournait toujours en rond.

– Je n'ai pas hurlé, juste haussé le ton… précisa le dit tigre enragé.

– D'accord, tu as haussé le ton, fit Lorenzo pour ne pas le contrarier. Mais est-ce une raison pour ne plus parler à ta fille ?

Tapant sa main sur le bois de la table, l'Italien impétueux vitupéra :

– Ce sera sa punition, la prochaine fois qu'elle sera en pleurs à cause l'Anglais, elle réfléchira à deux fois avant de lui pardonner.

Soupirant de plus belle devant tant d'aveuglement, le secrétaire posa ses mains bien à plat sur ses yeux et gémit.

– Alessandro, tu as eu dans la vie une chance inouïe… Moi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce que tu as eu.

– Quoi ? s'étonna le comte en s'arrêtant de tourner en rond. L'argent ?

– Non, des enfants ! répliqua le secrétaire en haussant le ton, lui aussi.

– Hein ? ânonna son employeur et amant tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Là, ce fut le paisible homme de lettre qui s'emporta, furieux de voir l'homme qu'il aimait se comporter comme un enfant gâté et têtu :

– Ma « déviance », comme disent les autres, m'empêchera à jamais de fonder une famille, comme la tienne aurait dû t'en empêcher. Pourtant, tu as croisé la route d'une femme enceinte, prête à t'abandonner son enfant s'il n'était pas celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tu voulais un enfant, tu l'as eu. Encore mieux, tu as gardé sa mère avec toi, te mettant à l'abri des rumeurs malsaines puisque tu es un homme marié, maintenant. Te voici donc à la tête d'un de mes rêves les plus chers : une famille. Ce que je n'aurai jamais.

– Lorenzo, bredouilla le comte radouci et peiné d'entendre son amant lui apprendre qu'il lui envie sa famille. Les enfants t'adorent, tu es presque un oncle pour eux. Non, tu es un oncle pour eux. Même Louis t'a apprécié, alors que moi, au départ… pardon !

– Oui, mais c'est à toi que Liza dit « papa », fit l'homme en posant son index sur la table. J'aurais aimé qu'un enfant me dise « papa » avec autant d'amour que la petite te le dit.

– Tu… Tu souhaiterais me quitter pour fonder une famille ? s'étrangla le comte en y pensant.

– Que me dirais-tu si je te disais oui ?

S'appuyant sur cette même table, les jambes flageolantes, le comte s'épongea le front du revers de la main.

– Je pense que je me retrouverais dans le même état qu'Hélène il y a quatre ans… Malade de la vie.

– Tu m'empêcherais de partir ? lui demanda son amant.

– Comment le ferais-je ? railla le comte, perdant toute ses couleurs, le rouge de la colère l'ayant déjà déserté depuis longtemps. En te liant au pied de mon lit ?

– Bien, déclara le secrétaire satisfait, se frottant les mains. Tout n'est pas perdu. Tu es au moins capable de reconnaître que tu peux aimer quelqu'un autant que ton épouse aime monsieur Holmes.

– Quel rapport ? lui demanda l'Italien en fronçant les sourcils.

– Elle l'aime et elle lui pardonne, voilà le rapport ! lui précisa-t-il en montant la voix. Comme tu le ferais sûrement si je partais et revenais vers toi ensuite.

– Je ne te pardonnerais sans doute pas aussi facilement d'être parti… bougonna Alessandro, mécontent.

Lorenzo leva la main et sourit :

– C'est Hélène qui est partie et n'est pas revenue à Londres, précisa-t-il une fois encore. De plus, je crois savoir que leur réconciliation fut laborieuse ou, du moins...

Il réfléchit sur le mot à employer.

– Oui, elle fut compliquée, voilà le mot que je cherchais.

– Lorenzo, viens-en au fait ! grogna le comte, sentant qu'il perdait le fil de ses idées. Je suis fâché sur Liza et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer l'éponge aussi vite.

– Cela t'énerve-t-il donc ce pouvoir qu'a Holmes de se faire pardonner ses pires fautes ? susurra-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

– Mais enfin, que diable, jura le comte en remontant dans le rouge. Il l'a fait pleurer, quasi traumatisée en lui demandant de prendre un fiacre pour rentrer, seule avec son frère. Liza a pleuré sur mon épaule, à tel point qu'elle en a été malade. L'endormir ne fut pas facile et ensuite, ce maudit détective se pointe, discute avec au milieu de la nuit et au matin, elle lui saute au cou avant même de me dire bonjour !

– Oh, s'exclama le secrétaire en jubilant, toi, tu es jaloux et tu as peur que ta petite fille ne se mette à aimer plus le détective que toi.

– N'importe quoi, se défendit avec un peu trop de vigueur le père. Jamais de la vie elle n'aimera cet homme plus que moi, grommela-t-il ensuite. J'ai tout fait pour elle depuis sa naissance, lui rien.

– Non, mais elle est intriguée par lui et tu crains qu'un jour, tu ne sois plus son préféré, se moqua gentiment son amant.

– Non…s'entêta ce dernier, tournant le dos et baissant la tête.

– Alessandro, va lui parler à cette petite, elle est au supplice parce que son papa ne lui parle plus, l'implora-t-il en posant ses mains sur son dos, le caressant au travers de son costume.

– Non, répondit l'autre en tentant de se dégager. La scène du matin est encore trop fortement gravée dans ma tête. Bon sang, elle lui a fait la fête !

– Tu es donc jaloux, fit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

– Non, juste dépassé, soupira-t-il en se laissant aller.

– Alessandro, repasse la scène dans ta tête, écris-là et tu verras à quel point ta colère est disproportionnée.

– Non !

– Bourrique, va ! l'insulta gentiment son amant, appuyant un peu plus sur les caresses.

Se dégageant, le comte grommela que ce n'était pas avec des caresses qu'on le ferait changer d'avis.


	49. VI:Chap 306:Art et technique de bouderie

**Chapitre 306 : Art et technique de bouderie**

On frappa à la porte et le secrétaire cria « entrez » avant même que son amant ait le temps de dire quelque chose.

Une tignasse blonde passa par l'entrebâillement et Louis demanda s'il pouvait entrer.

– Tu viens me faire la morale aussi ? demanda abruptement le comte, s'attirant un regard courroucé de son compagnon.

Décontenancé, Louis grimaça en pensant que son parrain avait raison de dire que la première chose qui foirait, dans un plan de bataille, c'était le plan lui-même. Mettant au rebus tout son beau discours qu'il avait préparé, il changea de stratégie et décida d'en adopter une qu'il connaissait bien et qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

– Non, je venais vous donner de bons conseils sur la manière efficace à utiliser dans l'art de la bouderie, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

– Tu te moques de moi ? fit la voix froide du comte.

– Pas du tout ! se défendit l'enfant. Vous n'avez sans doute pas oublié mes quatre années de silence boudeur envers vous ?

Le comte ouvra grand ses yeux, décontenancé par l'enfant qui lui tenait pareil discours. Tournant son regard vers son secrétaire, celui haussa les épaules, ne comprenant rien non plus.

– Si tu ne te moques pas de moi, alors quoi ? l'apostropha-t-il rudement.

– Je serai bref, fit l'enfant en pénétrant dans la chambre et en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lorsque j'avais appris, en 1885, qu'Hélène et vous étiez devenus mari et femme, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans mes veines, me mettant dans une colère noire.

– Pourquoi ? grommela le comte.

– Parce que j'estimais que ce n'était pas à vous d'épouser Hélène, proclama le blondinet avec assurance. Vous aviez volé la place qui revenait de droit à Sherlock et dans ma tête, je voulais qu'elle et lui vivent ensemble. Donc, j'ai commencé à vous détester. Quoique vous fassiez comme geste envers moi, je n'en voulais pas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié, le rassura le comte avec une grimace éloquente. Mais il me semblait que tu m'avais _enfin_ accepté, il y a peu ?

Louis leva sa main comme s'il chassait quelque mouche importune derrière lui.

– Oui, bien sûr, affirma-t-il avec nonchalance, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je suis venu vous parler. Comme vous en êtes à votre première bouderie, je me dois de vous parler de mon expérience personnelle et je me dois aussi de vous donner des bons conseils. Puis-je vous éclairer, monsieur mon père d'adoption ?

Le comte le regarda avec des yeux ébahis tandis que son secrétaire esquissait un sourire pincé, ne comprenant pas trop la manœuvre du garçon.

– Heu, je t'en prie, mon garçon…l'invita, surpris, son père d'adoption.

– Où en étais-je ? se demanda à voix haute l'enfant, levant les yeux vers la gauche et fronçant les sourcils. Ah oui, je vous en voulais à mort et quoique vous fassiez comme tentative d'apaisement était vouée à l'échec. Pourtant, à un moment donné, il s'avéra qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de vous en vouloir. Vous vous occupiez de Liza, étiez gentil avec Hélène, même avec moi qui vous faisait toujours la tête. J'étais fort embêté lorsque je remarquai que je vous trouvais, dans le fond, sympathique ou, du moins, de bonne composition. Alors qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour continuer à ne pas vous adresser la parole et à vous faire mon plus noir regard lorsque je vous croisais ?

Appuyé contre l'imposant bureau, bras croisés et lèvres pincées, le comte se fit caustique lorsqu'il déclara :

– Je suis impatient de l'apprendre…

Habitué au ton froid de Sherlock, l'enfant fit comme si de rien n'était et, tout joyeux, lui donna la réponse :

– Et bien, je me suis forcé à vous détester !

– Ah, s'étonna le comte en clignant des yeux d'ébahissement.

Le secrétaire, désireux de ne rien rater, s'appuya lui aussi contre le bois du bureau, laissant entre lui et son patron un grand espace.

– Heu, se trémoussa l'enfant, gêné. Oui, je n'en suis pas très fier. Mais attention, déclara-t-il en reprenant du poil de la bête, bien qu'il faille un peu se forcer au départ, ensuite, ça se fait naturellement, plus besoin de chercher des prétextes.

– Si rapidement ? grinça le comte en repensant à ces quatre années où après avoir tenté de se faire aimer par l'enfant, il avait fini par baisser les bras.

– Oh oui, lui répondit-il, enthousiaste, à la fin, on ne sait même plus trop pourquoi on n'aime pas l'autre. C'est juste « parce que c'est l'autre ».

– Instructif, ironisa le comte en se caressant le mince trait de barbe de son menton.

– Donc, jubila Louis, si vous avez besoin de conseils pour bouder Elizabeth, il ne faut pas hésiter à venir me demander. La technique que j'avais mise au point fonctionnait au-delà de toutes mes espérances.

Tournant son regard vers son secrétaire, Alessandro le fixa intensément. Ce dernier, conscient de l'examen, se garda bien de sourire et conserva son air grave, évitant de regarder Louis dans les yeux de peur de se mettre à rire.

– Il me semble me souvenir que ta bouderie et ta colère sur moi te pesait, non ? fit le comte, sarcastique.

– En fait, je ne m'en rendais pas compte, tout concentré sur le fait que je devais vous haïr, avoua le garçon, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, en proie à une certaine gêne. En attendant, j'ai tout de même tenu quatre ans !

– Hum, grommela l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, les bras toujours croisés, faisant tambouriner les doigts de sa main droite sur son bras gauche.

Ouvrant la bouche, Alessandro la referma aussitôt, ne voulant pas rappeler devant tous à QUI il devait le revirement de comportement du gamin. Rien que de penser qu'il le devait au détective, cela lui fit bouillir de nouveau le sang.

Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'il aurait aimé éclaircir.

– Dis-moi, Louis, fit-il avec douceur, décroisant les bras et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches afin de se rendre moins imposant devant le garçon.

– Je vous écoute, fit l'enfant en se redressant afin de se tenir droit.

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous et toutes à ce Holmes ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander tout en serrant les poings au fond de ses poches et en grinçant des dents.

– Heu, vous voulez dire quoi, exactement ? demanda le blond, hésitant.

Maîtrisant difficilement sa colère, le comte se pencha en avant.

– J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi Elena l'aime, alors qu'il la traite souvent avec condescendance et froideur, ce que toi tu lui trouves aussi, alors qu'il ne te regardait même pas et surtout pourquoi ma petite fille l'adore (son ton monta crescendo) alors qu'il la fait souvent pleurer ! rugit-il à la fin, désireux de laisser sortir sa mauvaise humeur.

Se grattant l'arcade sourcilière, Louis ne sut que répondre.

– Heu, je ne sais pas, se défendit-il. Du moins, je ne peux pas répondre pour les autres, juste émettre des hypothèses. Dans mon cas, cet homme m'a intrigué dès le départ. Je l'avais observé en Normandie, bien caché et cela m'intriguait car il avait l'air de chercher des pistes sur le sol. Hélène, bien que notre première rencontre fut assez « mouvementée », je l'avais appréciée parce qu'elle avait été gentille avec moi et qu'elle m'aidait. Comme je pensais que Sherlock était son mari, si je voulais avoir toutes mes chances, je me devais de l'apprivoiser.

– Tu désirais vraiment qu'elle t'emmène avec elle ? l'interrogea le comte.

Baissant les yeux et frôlant le plancher du bout du pied, le garçonnet hésita à lui confier les pensées les plus secrètes qui l'avait traversé à l'époque.

– Oui et non, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Au début, je n'y avais pas pensé, elle m'avait forcé à me laver dans une grande bassine, aidée par cela par celui que je nommerais ensuite « oncle John » et là, je n'avais pas apprécié du tout.

– Et ? l'encouragea à poursuivre l'Italien.

– Elle m'avait proposé quelques pièces en échange de son cheval brossé et sellé, mais j'étais un peu petit, en plus, je ne savais pas comment faire. Alors, elle m'a appris. J'ai refusé les pièces et préféré monnayer un véritable apprentissage de palefrenier ou lad. Oui, j'avoue avoir rêvé en secret qu'elle m'emmène avec elle. J'aimais bien quand la voisine qui m'avait recueilli me consacrait un peu de temps. C'est agréable de se faire dorloter. Mais un de ses fils ne m'aimait pas, donc, j'étais de nouveau seul.

S'arrêtant quelques instants dans son récit, l'enfant sourit en repensant à cette année où il avait vécu en vagabond.

– J'en avais rêvé, d'être emmené, mais il y avait son mari…

Louis sourit une fois de plus en se remémorant les regards sombres ou exaspérés que le détective lui avait parfois lancé à l'époque. Sombres, mais pas dénués de gentillesse, même s'il la cachait bien. Il lui avait tout de même permis d'entrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle était en convalescence, après son plongeon forcé dans la mer.

Ce fut le comte qui le ramena sur terre :

– Pas de chance, Hélène n'était pas vraiment mariée avec monsieur Holmes…

– Ils s'étaient bien gardés de me divulguer leur enquête, sourit l'enfant. Mais bon, puisque je ne le savais pas, je me devais de tenter de me faire apprécier ou, du moins, d'apprivoiser le mari si je voulais entrer dans leur vie de manière perpétuelle.

– Je parie que les morceaux de sucre ne fonctionnent pas, avec un homme tel que Holmes, ironisa l'Italien.

– Autant essayer d'apprivoiser un loup avec de la laitue, s'amusa le plus jeune en repensant à la froideur de Sherlock, lorsqu'il se trouvait avec lui en Normandie.

– Alors ? s'interrogea le comte. D'où vient cette fascination pour cet homme ?

Il n'était pas facile pour le garçon de l'expliquer, alors, il choisit une image :

– Karl me dit toujours que ce n'est pas nous qui apprivoisons le loup, mais lui qui nous tolère dans son environnement, fit Louis. Je pense qu'à force de me voir, Sherlock s'est habitué à ma présence. Je faisais partie des meubles. Sans même faire attention, j'ai creusé mon trou, je me suis imposé discrètement. Tout doucement, un pas après l'autre, le loup a baissé la garde et lâché du lest. Il m'a consolé en me déposant sur la jument d'Hélène, m'a permis de venir la voir, lorsqu'elle était encore inconsciente, j'ai pu dormir quelques heures dans leur chambre, il m'a demandé de faire attention à moi, la nuit… Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu un geste tendre pour moi, il s'inquiétait de mon sort. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, il me tendait la main et je l'ai prise. Il m'a même défendu verbalement face à un prêtre, comme si j'étais son fils ! Et quand Hélène m'a emmené avec elle en Angleterre, je me suis retrouvé chez Sherlock à boire du café, à lire ses livres, je l'ai suivi sur une enquête, il m'a expliqué sa méthode, m'a rendu mon doudou,… et voilà.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? l'interrogea le comte, impatient, parlant plus avec les mains qu'avec ses lèvres.

– C'est Sherlock, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Il subjugue.

– Parce qu'il est détective ? lui demanda l'Italien.

– Oui et non. En fait, déclara l'enfant, il est tout à votre opposé. Avec vous, pas besoin de quémander une parole gentille ou un geste tendre, il suffit de demander ou de vous laisser faire. Elizabeth croule sous les câlins et les marques d'affection. Vous lui dites trois fois par jour qu'elle est votre chérie. Avec Sherlock, c'est tout le contraire. Il faut les mériter, et encore ! En sa présence, pas de gestes tendres, pas de mots gentils, rien. Par contre, dès qu'il nous témoigne une marque d'affection, même bien cachée, c'est le bonheur.

– D'accord, s'esclaffa le comte Trebaldi en riant jaune. En fait, il me suffit de ne plus vous regarder, de ne plus vous dire de mots gentils ou de vous témoigner de gestes tendres pour que vous vous vautriez à mes pieds !

– Non, fit l'enfant en secouant sa tête, cela ne marcherait pas. Il vous manquerait un petit quelque chose. Sherlock a une sorte d'aura qui fait qu'il nous subjugue, qui fait qu'on lui pardonne tout, enfin, presque tout… Si oncle John faisait tout comme lui, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Lui, il est gentil, et on l'adore.

– Suis-je donc condamné à le voir faire souffrir ma fille encore et toujours sans qu'elle ne lui en veuille le moins du monde ? soupira l'homme, abandonnant tout espoir de comprendre un jour le détective et ce qui faisait qu'il subjuguait toute sa famille.

– Attention, il ne doit pas trop tirer sur la corde, déclara Louis, levant son index. Mais oui, il l'attire, il intrigue et comme il est maladroit dans ses excuses… Et encore, quand il demande pardon, ce qui est plus rare qu'une aurore boréale sur Londres. Et bien, oui, Liza passe l'éponge…

– Elena, c'est pareil, alors ?

Ne voulant pas s'avancer et ne voulant surtout pas dévoiler des secrets qui n'appartenaient qu'à Sherlock et Hélène, le garçon se ferma comme une huitre. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait en coûter de divulguer une seule chose que Sherlock voulait maintenir au secret.

Hors de question donc de lui parler des regards qu'il avait autrefois surpris, entre eux deux et encore moins de lui parler de la scène du baiser qu'il avait vu malencontreusement sur le balcon normand de leur suite à l'auberge Napoléon. Sherlock l'aurait tué !

Oui, le détective pouvait faire preuve de gestes tendres et aimants, mais uniquement lorsqu'il savait ou pensait que personne ne le voyait. Il savait mieux que personne masquer ses sentiments. Mais ça, l'enfant n'avait pas l'intention de le divulguer !

– Là, je vous conseille d'aller lui demander vous-même, éluda-t-il, prudent. Ce sont des pensées adultes et je n'y comprends encore rien.

– Le petit ne veut pas se mouiller, railla son beau-père en s'adressant à son secrétaire.

– Il a bien raison, le défendit Lorenzo, adressant un clin d'œil discret à l'enfant. _Personne n'aimerait qu'on divulgue ses secrets d'alcôve…_

La dernière phrase fut plus appuyée que le début, faisant comprendre à son amant que certaines choses devaient rester sous la dalle du silence.

Sursautant, le comte acquiesça, comprenant bien où Lorenzo voulait en venir. Lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on divulgue ses petits secrets.

– Bien, les salua le garçon, je vous laisse faire mûrir votre future bouderie et, en cas de panne, je suis là pour donner de bons conseils. A tout à l'heure.

Leur adressant à tous deux un signe de la main, il s'éclipsa de la chambre transformée en bureau et traversa le salon où il découvrit Liza dans les bras de sa mère, les yeux rouges.

– Alors, papa il me boude plus ?

– Nous n'avons pas parlé de ça, lui certifia son frère.

– Liza, lui dit sa mère, laisse un peu ton père tranquille.

– Oh, s'exclama la plus petite en désignant son frère d'un doigt accusateur. Louis veut prendre ma place !

Soupirant, l'enfant blond continua son chemin vers sa chambre et récupéra son rongeur qui était resté sur son lit.

– Et bien, mon vieux Jack, fit-il en s'adressant au rat, j'espère que la méthode « Sherlock » fonctionnera. Elle avait donné de bons résultats, appliquée sur moi.

Le rat fit frémir ses moustaches, pensant à un quelconque morceau de pomme.

– Oui, c'est grâce à la méthode de Sherlock que j'ai compris mon erreur envers Alessandro. Notre détective avait su trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

Dans le bureau, Alessandro faisait les cent pas.

– C'est très gentil de la part de Louis de te donner des conseils en matière de bouderie, fit le secrétaire en italien, plus à l'aise dans sa langue maternelle qu'en anglais, même s'il avait fait des progrès.

– Non mais, s'emporta son patron, ce n'est quand même pas lui qui va le dire ce que je dois faire, non ?

– Il me semble qu'il t'a juste précisé qu'il avait des conseils si tu manquais d'imagination, fit le secrétaire en toute innocence. Rien d'autre…

– Il est hors de question pour moi de bouder ma fille ! s'enflamma le bouillonnant comte. Non mais, je n'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps de fonder une famille pour tout détruire maintenant. Bon sang, j'avais perdu tout espoir il y a quatre ans… Jamais de la vie je ne vais faire comme Louis a fait avec moi. Stupide ! Contre-productif ! Cet enfant a perdu quatre ans d'affection et s'est offert quatre ans d'aigreur d'estomac. J'en étais même devenu malade, à un moment, de cette haine qu'il me vouait. Deux aigreurs d'estomac, deux ! fit-il en imitant une commande au restaurant.

– Pas de doute, c'est plus agréable depuis quelques jours, entre toi et lui, glissa, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher, le secrétaire, se retenant de ne pas sourire en voyant comment le vent était en train de tourner.

– Non mais, tu l'as entendu ? l'interrogea Alessandro, désignant la porte fermée par laquelle Louis était sorti. Il s'est _forcé_ à me détester ! Juste parce que j'avais épousé Elena et que tout ce que lui voulait, c'est qu'elle se marie avec l'autre Anglais. Pourtant, elle lui avait dit que nous n'étions pas amoureux et que ce n'était qu'un mariage de raison. Dieu que les enfants peuvent être bêtes !

– Enfin, maintenant, il navigue avec le vent dans le dos, prononça Lorenzo, admirant ses ongles, et la mer est calme.

– Il était temps, cela me rendait malade, grogna le comte.

Lorenzo n'osa plus rien dire, ne voulant pas donner l'impression à son amant qu'il voulait le pousser à reconnaître qu'il devait le revirement de Louis à Holmes.

Pour le bien de tous, il valait mieux qu'il le reconnût lui-même.

– Quand je pense que nous devons cette remise à flot à l'autre détective, là, cracha-t-il en utilisant le langage des marins. J'enrage !

– Oh, une éclaircie, jubila le secrétaire, regardant par la fenêtre et désignant le massif d'arbustes qui se trouvait éclairé par un pâle rayon qui avait percé la couche nuageuse. Quelle belle image. Le soleil est revenu, ajouta-t-il, mais en anglais, appuyant bien sur le mot « sun ».

Les sourcils de son amant se froncèrent un peu plus en entendant l'allusion au nom de son cheval.

– J'enrage encore plus de lui devoir la vie, à ce stupide anglais, grogna-t-il en se renfrognant un peu plus.

– Stupide anglais si tu veux, déclara tout doucement Lorenzo, mais courageux. Il a mis sur le côté l'antipathie qu'il te vouait pour voler à ton secours. Et je suis sûr qu'il le referait, si cela se reproduisait.

– Silence, je le sais, maugréa-t-il.

– Bon, si nous parlions de ton plan « bouderie » ? proposa le secrétaire en se frottant les mains. On l'inscrit sur papier ? Tu me le dictes ?

– Allez tous vous faire pendre en enfer, fit-il à voix basse, en colère. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais ne plus adresser la parole à ma fille, non ?

Là-dessus, il sortit du bureau, plantant son amant au beau milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier alla à la fenêtre et sourit.

« Sacré garnement, va », prononça-t-il à voix basse.

Et puis, il laissa libre cours à son hilarité.

« Alessandro, mon vieux, tu t'es fait manipuler par un gamin qui a dû appliquer une des méthodes de ton satané détective anglais ».

S'essuyant les larmes de rire qu'il avait au coin des yeux, Lorenzo attendit dix minutes et repassa dans le grand salon où il eut plaisir à découvrir le comte en train de lire une historie à sa fille, blottie dans ses bras.

Les laissant profiter de ce moment, il sortit de la chambre en souriant.

– Alors c'est vrai, tu n'es plus fâché sur moi, papa ? s'assura-t-elle une fois de plus, interrompant le comte dans sa lecture.

– Liza, soupira son père en fermant un peu le livre, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'étais pas fâché sur toi.

– Je ne comprends pas très bien le fait que tu boudais monsieur Holmes au travers de moi, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, trop jeune que pour comprendre les motivations des adultes. Tu étais en colère sur _lui_ et c'était à _moi_ que tu ne parlais plus.

Se grattant la tête, le comte botta en touche :

– Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras grande. On est tellement fâché que l'on en veut à tout le monde.

– Ah, répondit-elle, pas très sûre. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas de sa faute, son cœur ne marche pas très bien…

– Liza, lorsque j'ai dis qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, c'était au sens figuré ! plaida-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Tous les êtres humains ont un cœur. Tous les animaux, les oiseaux, bref, tout ce qui vit, aussi. Dans le cas de monsieur Holmes, je parlais de sa capacité à aimer les autres : là, il manque de cœur.

– Non, murmura la petite, c'est pas vrai.

– Oh que si ! enchérit son père. Aucun geste d'amour envers toi, de plus, sa dernière tentative dans le but de vous éduquer et de vous empêcher de vous disputer, fut désastreuse.

– Oui, répondit l'enfant, mais je sais qu'il nous aime bien, même s'il ne nous le dit pas. Louis m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait voulu tenter de nous faire comprendre. J'ai compris !

– Drôle de méthode, grommela son père. Des pleurs, voilà le résultat.

– Il a un cœur, mais il le cache bien, murmura Elizabeth, avec un air de conspiratrice. Tu veux garder un secret ?

– Raconte et je te jure de ne rien dire, fit son père en levant la main.

Elizabeth approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du comte et mit ses mains en cornet :

– Quand je l'ai vu à l'auberge, quand j'étais avec maman, et qu'il a compris qui j'étais, et ben, il a dû s'asseoir. Il était devenu tout blanc.

– Normal, maugréa l'homme. J'aurais fait de même en me découvrant père !

Elizabeth lui donna une tape sur l'épaule car il l'avait interrompu.

– Quand je l'ai observé et dit tout ce que je savais sur lui, il en a eu les larmes aux yeux, poursuivit-elle. Oh, il dit que c'était les oignons de la cuisine, mais il ment, il n'y avait pas d'oignons à la cuisine.

Le comte Trebaldi mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire qui lui montait à la gorge.

– Il était fier de moi ! déclara l'enfant, tout aussi fière.

– Oui, grogna Alessandro, il était fier de toi, malgré tout il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour les marques de tendresse.

– Il veut pas qu'on le sache ! énonça l'enfant en parlant plus fort. Je l'ai bien regardé, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix. Il pense que je ne suis pas attentive, mais je l'espionne quand il croit que non. Son regard envers moi est toujours gentil. Un peu comme le tien, mais toi, tu le montres tout le temps, lui, il fait des cachoteries avec son regard tendre.

– Hum, fit-il pas convaincu pour autant.

– Il a plongé dans l'eau pour me reprendre !

Le comte haussa les épaules.

– J'aurais fait de même, le docteur Watson aussi, Lorenzo pareil et beaucoup d'autres, la contra-t-il. Malgré tout, je le remercie pour cela.

– Il a empêché maman de rejeter le petit chien à l'eau, s'empressa-t-elle de lui expliquer. Maman était en colère sur le chien parce que c'était pour lui que j'étais entrée dans le ruisseau, mais lui il a dit de pas le faire parce que à mon réveil, je voudrais le chien et si on me disait qu'on l'avait plus, et bien, j'aurais été plus malade !

– Ah bon, fit le comte, étonné. Ce détective m'étonne de temps en temps. Malgré tout, cela ne prouve rien. Il t'apprécie, c'est sûr, mais il ne le montre guère.

– Il a peur pour moi, continua la petite, sûre de son fait. Comme les autres, je sais, fit-elle avant que son père ne la contre en disant que tout le monde voulait la protéger. Mais les autres, quand ils me prennent dans leurs bras, ils n'ont pas les mains qui tremblent. Lui, oui !

– Il a la tremblote, se moqua le comte.

– Oui, mais faut pas le lui dire que je le sais et que je te l'ai dis, s'empressa-t-elle de lui rappeler en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Sinon, il fera attention et je ne verrai plus ses preuves qu'il m'aime bien mais qu'il sait pas comment il doit faire.

– Oui ma puce, lui assura-t-il. Dis m'en plus…

– C'est très bref, le tremblement de la main, c'est comme une hésitation, une peur de faire mal. Je vois qu'il voudrait bien mais qu'il n'ose pas trop.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il a peur de nous aimer un peu trop et d'avoir mal quand on devra partir, fit la petite. Et puis, il sait pas comment faire avec nous deux, surtout avec moi. Louis, c'est plus facile, c'est un garçon, ça fait pas de câlins, sauf à maman. Moi, je veux tout le temps des câlins et lui, il sait pas comment s'y prendre. En plus, il en fera jamais devant les autres pour pas montrer qu'il a une faiblesse.

– Ah, murmura son père, tâchant de mieux cerner le détective avec les explications de sa fille. Tu analyses tout, toi.

– Je suis comme lui, répondit-elle, se redressant. Et ça, ça lui fait encore plus peur. Mais il m'aime beaucoup, je le sais. Il était parti, quand j'étais malade après l'eau, mais il est vite revenu près de moi et il a été très gentil avec moi. Et quand j'ai dormi dans ses bras aussi. Il était un peu dépassé, son bras a tremblé et puis, ensuite, ça allait mieux.

– Monsieur a un cœur et il le cache, soupira de dépit le comte, se demandant comment Hélène était tombée amoureuse d'un homme froid tel que lui.

– Demande à maman, elle doit le savoir aussi qu'il a un cœur mais qu'il le cache comme on cache un trésor pour pas qu'on nous le vole. Louis et moi, on est son trésor et les autres doivent pas le savoir, sinon, ils nous chercheront pour nous voler. Alors, monsieur Holmes, il fait comme ceux qui ont caché des trésors : il fait semblant de rien et il couve son trésor des yeux, mais discrètement pour pas que les autres le voient en suivant son regard. Tu comprends ?

– Oui, fit le comte en riant sous cape de l'analyse de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

– Quand on a un trésor, on le regarde la nuit, comme ça, personne le sait, déclara-t-elle satisfaite. On l'admire quand il n'y a personne dans le pièce.

– Chuut, fit le comte taquin, c'est un secret…

– Oui, gloussa Elizabeth en se blottissant dans ses bras. Et quand il est avec maman, il est très gentil quand il croit que personne ne le voit. Elle aussi, c'est son trésor.

– Tout en cachette, ricana Alessandro. Merci, Liza, je pense que ton secret va m'aider à mieux comprendre l'homme qu'il est.

– C'est pas de sa faute, il a eu un méchant papa qui lui a pas montré comment on devait faire les câlins à ses enfants.

– Le mien ne m'a rien montré non plus, murmura avec mélancolie le comte. Nous existions à peine pour lui, quand nous étions enfants. J'ai tout appris tout seul.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je ne voulais pas faire comme lui et encore moins lui ressembler, déclara-t-il en haussant le ton, en colère sur son père.

– Ah, soupira sa fille, tu es fâché sur ton papa et c'est à mon oreille que tu le cries, une fois de plus…

Se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il était en train de faire, le comte se reprit :

– Tu as raison, je vais tâcher concentrer ma colère uniquement sur la personne concernée. Dommage que mon paternel soit loin d'ici…

– On s'en moque, non ? Tu finis l'histoire, dis ?

– Oui, chef, lui signifia-t-il en ouvrant le livre à la bonne page.

Hélène, quant à elle, étonnée du revirement de son époux, l'avait laissé seul avec Elizabeth dans le fauteuil et était allé trouver Louis dans sa chambre. Le garçon jouait paisiblement avec ses petits soldats.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as raconté, mais cela à fonctionné, déclara-t-elle.

– Méthode holmésienne qui consiste à noyer le poisson, fit le garçon, déplaçant son armée de petits soldats. J'ai changé un peu la méthode qu'il avait utilisée avec moi afin de m'ouvrir les yeux sur mon imbécillité.

– Celle qui te faisait détester Alessandro ? fit-elle innocemment.

Le garçon fit une grimace affirmative.

– Oui, il avait envié ma chance d'avoir un tel père… Déstabilisant ! Surtout que Sherlock ne fait jamais aucune confidence et encore moins sur son enfance. J'ai un peu changé le principe : il me fallait inciter certains à poursuivre dans leur bêtise et ça a fonctionné du tonnerre.

– Tu es un amour, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

– Je sais, déclara-t-il avec une fausse modestie.


	50. VI Chap 307 : Ecole ?

**Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, et, à l'avance, une bonne année 2013 et une bonne santé !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 307 : L'école ? (le 30 octobre 1889)<strong>

Durant deux jours, mon esprit fut occupé par une petite affaire qui se révéla plus intéressante que prévue.

Sans signe de vie de ma part, Hélène avait envoyé un message à ma logeuse qui lui avait signifié mon absence.

Une fois de retour dans mon meublé, un parfum bien connu titilla mes narines, confirmant mes déductions.

– Bonjour, monsieur Holmes, me salua madame Hudson dans le hall. Comment allez-vous ?

– Oh, madame Hudson, fis-je faussement mielleux tout en suspendant mon manteau, aurait-on des remords ?

– S'il vous plaît ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Craigniez-vous donc que par votre faute, je me fasse tirer les oreilles ? C'est bien aimable à vous mais je ne la crains pas.

– Mais de quoi ?

Déposant ma canne contre le mur afin d'ôter mon foulard, je répondis à ma logeuse qui, déjà, s'avançait pour la ranger dans le porte-canne.

– Hélène est en haut et elle m'attend, bien décidée à me faire des reproches parce que je n'ai pas fait appel à ses services pour mon affaire. Au fait, n'oubliez pas de surveiller la tarte dans le four, cela ennuierait un garçon blond si, au lieu de nous la servir, vous la laissiez brûler.

– Comment diable ? s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

– Une tarte selon la méthode Tatin, en plus, poursuivis-je. D'ici quelques années, ce gamin finira dans les cuisines de chez Simpson.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ma logeuse me détailla

– Monsieur Holmes, comment diable avez-vous deviné ?

– Je ne devine pas, madame Hudson, je déduis ! grinçai-je avant de déposer mon haut-de-forme. Vous devriez le savoir, non ?

– Comment ? s'entêta-t-elle.

Levant l'index, je désignai le corridor :

– Son parfum dans le hall, une bonne odeur de tarte en provenance de votre cuisine et des épluchures de pommes dans votre seau… Celui que vous avez déposé lorsque je suis entré. Vous ne faites _jamais_ de tarte, Watson me l'a assez rappelé tout en se lamentant. Donc, ce ne peut-être que Louis. Connaissant sa gourmandise, cet enfant ne se serait pas contenté de nous préparer une simple tarte aux pommes, donc, une selon la méthode des sœurs Tatin.

Secouant la tête, ma logeuse resta quelques secondes sans voix.

– Et sur le fait qu'elle veuille vous tirer les oreilles ? me demanda-t-elle, se souvenant de mes paroles.

– Deux jours sans nouvelles, impossible qu'elle ne vous ait pas télégraphié ou envoyé un message pour demander où j'étais. Vous vous êtes empressée de lui apprendre que j'étais parti de Londres, pour une affaire. Chose qu'elle va me reprocher.

– En effet, j'aurais dû y penser, c'était tout bête…

Montant les dix-sept marches, je pensai que jamais, plus jamais, je ne lui expliquerais mes réflexions.

Poussant la porte, je déposai mon sac de voyage derrière la porte et embrassai la pièce d'un regard. Hélène était assise dans mon fauteuil, les enfants jouant sur le grand tapis au milieu de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le sac tomber lourdement sur le plancher, Elizabeth se leva d'un bond et courut vers moi.

– T'es revenu, hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur moi, les bras tendus, enserrant brièvement mes jambes de ses petits bras.

Plus sobre, Louis se contenta de se lever dignement et, désignant sa sœur qui sautillait à présent devant moi, il me dit :

– C'est à ce moment là que tu la soulèves dans tes bras…

Baissant les yeux et secouant ma tête de résignation, je soulevai Elizabeth dans mes bras, le regard toujours rivé sur mes étagères.

– Hé, tu pourrais faire un peu attention à moi, me reprocha la petite, tournant ma tête à l'aide de sa main afin de me regarder dans les yeux.

– Un détail avait attiré mon attention ailleurs, me justifiai-je, bouillonnant intérieurement depuis que j'avais découvert que ma logeuse avait pris les poussières sur mes dossiers durant mes deux jours d'absence.

– Maman aurait bien aimé aller avec toi à la campagne, pour ton enquête, me déclara-t-elle, toujours accrochée à mon cou. Les chevaux que tu as vus étaient aussi beaux que ceux de mon papa ?

– Nous sommes invisibles pour Sherlock, soupira Louis en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

– Plus qu'invisible, renchérit Hélène.

Laissant de côté l'ordre de mes dossiers, je m'assis dans le divan, Liza toujours dans mes bras. Cette dernière s'installa sur mes jambes et dressa son cou à la manière d'une reine dominant ses sujets.

– Non, ma chère, tu n'es point invisible, lui répondis-je tout en cherchant à attraper ma pipe posée sur la table basse.

Une tape sur ma main me fut donnée par Liza.

– Non, pas ta pipe qui sent mauvais. Pas tes cigarettes non plus !

Résigné, je haussai les épaules et tournai la tête vers Louis.

– Louis, un café, ordonnai-je.

– Oui, ô mon maitre, me répondit-il en sautant en bas de l'accoudoir, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Tandis que le garnement me servait un café en pouffant de rire, je fis un clin d'œil à Hélène qui me toisait avec un petit sourire en coin.

M'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil, je posai mes bras derrière ma tête :

– Une belle journée d'achat dans les boutiques de Londres… Meredith va bien ? Votre avocat aussi ?

Louis me regarda avec stupeur, versant même du café à côté de la tasse, alors qu'Hélène acquiesçait avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

– En tout cas, poursuivis-je, elle a eu bien raison de te conseiller d'acheter la robe que tu portes, elle te sied à merveille. Cette couleur vert d'eau est d'un plus bel effet. Par contre, ces achats sentent le départ et la rentrée en classe pour un petit garçon blond.

Déposant ma tasse sur la table basse devant moi, Louis grimaça.

– Ne m'en parle pas, de la rentrée, j'aurais bien continué les cours avec Lorenzo, moi.

– Nous en avons déjà discuté, Louis, fit Hélène d'une voix douce.

– Comment as-tu déduis tout cela ? me demanda le garçon.

– Cherche, tu trouveras, l'enjoignis-je en portant mon café à mes lèvres.

– Je peux le faire à sa place ? se proposa Liza, sautillant sur mes genoux comme une puce sur le dos d'un chien.

– Non, fis-je en la fusillant du regard, ton tour viendra. Cela te permettra de m'expliquer ta déduction sur le fait que je reviens de la campagne et que j'ai côtoyé des chevaux, bien que je sache déjà les détails qui m'ont trahis, je veux juste vérifier. Et cesses de sautiller ainsi, tu risques de me faire renverser mon café.

Elizabeth marmonna quelques paroles indistinctes mais consentit à se tenir tranquille sur mes genoux. S'asseyant en tailleur au sol, Louis se mit à réfléchir au problème.

– Il n'est pas très difficile de remarquer les paquets portant le nom de différentes boutiques de vêtements de la ville, commença-t-il en désignant d'un regard les paquets disposés dans un coin du meublé.

– Même l'inspecteur Lestrade y serait arrivé, se moqua Hélène. Quoique…

Je haussai les yeux sans bouger ma tête, ce qui fit pouffer Hélène dans ses mains et sourire Louis.

– Il n'est pas méchant, l'inspecteur Lestrade, le défendit le garçon, se souvenant de lui durant mon enquête sur les quatre cadavres de l'entrepôt et de celle sur les cadavres dans la ruelle.

– Continue tes explications, l'enjoignis-je d'un geste rapide de la main. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as rien observé de bien exceptionnel.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et poursuivit :

– Bon, il est facile de se douter qu'Hélène ne va pas aller faire les boutiques sans tante Meredith, elles ont tellement de choses à se raconter… Et même sans cela, une femme du monde ne sort pas en ville sans accompagnatrice. Un accompagnateur n'étant jamais de trop, il est normal que Karl aille avec.

– Cela aurait pu très bien être le comte Trebaldi ou son secrétaire, non ? déclarai-je.

– Ah, oui, fit Louis en se massant le menton. En effet… Là, je ne vois pas.

Le regard d'Hélène tomba sur les places pour l'opéra qu'elle avait toujours dans la poche de sa veste. On ne voyait que le haut du ticket mais ils étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

– Vois-tu, fis-je à Louis, j'ai lu dans le journal, il y a de ça quelques jours, qu'à l'opéra, on allait jouer Beethoven. Le nom des musiciens était noté, dont celui des violonistes. Le nom d'un ami de ton parrain s'y trouvait. Hélène et moi l'avions rencontré lors d'un concert sur Bach (*). Tout est complet, une fois de plus. Le seul qui pouvait offrir des places, c'était Karl, par l'entremise de son ami violoniste.

– Donc, mon parrain était avec nous… acquiesça Louis. Rien ne t'échappe, toi.

– Non, continue, lui ordonnai-je.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as avancé que nous allions bientôt partir, fit-il en se grattant le menton. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on dévalise les magasins que nous allons mettre les voiles.

– Observe les paquets, surtout certains, soupirai-je.

– Tu as déduis que j'allais bientôt retourner en classe en voyant le nom du magasin qui fournit des uniformes scolaires, ai-je raison ?

– Son nom s'étale en toutes lettres sous mes yeux.

– Nous aurions pu faire ce genre d'achat en avance, non ?

– Si nous calculons bien, cela fait vingt-quatre jours que nous nous sommes croisés et vous étiez déjà en route depuis quelques temps. Je peux donc déduire que cela fait plus de trente jours que vous êtes partis de France.

– Trente trois jours tout juste, me souffla Hélène.

– Le moment du départ a donc sonné et, qui dit retour en France dit retour à l'école.

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Louis.

– Tu es content qu'on parte ? me demanda Elizabeth.

– Comment sais-tu que je suis allé à la campagne, toi ? lui demandai-je soudain sans répondre à sa question. Et quels détails t'ont fait déduire que j'avais côtoyé des chevaux ?

– Si tu réponds pas à ma question, je réponds pas à la tienne, fit-elle en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

J'éclatai de rire :

– Je connais la réponse : de la terre qui est restée à mes chaussures avec un brin d'herbe et un peu de paille qui y adhère. Pour les chevaux, je dois encore avoir de nombreux poils sur ma veste et les jambes de mon pantalon. Ce n'est pas en prenant le fiacre que je les ai obtenus, mais en passant du temps dans des écuries. De plus, je dois avoir l'odeur qui en imprègne mes vêtements.

La mine boudeuse s'allongea :

– C'est pas juste, Louis il a pu tout t'expliquer, moi pas.

Lui ébouriffant le haut de son crâne, je lui décochai un sourire.

– Louis voulait connaître le cheminement de mes déductions, je l'ai incité à trouver le chemin seul, objectai-je. Pour le fait que tu avais déduis ma provenance ainsi que le cheminement de tes déductions, je le connaissais puisque je l'avais suivi. Et ce n'est pas que je sois « content » ou pas que vous partiez, je le savais depuis le début que ce jour viendrait.

– Moi aussi, mais je suis triste de te quitter.

– C'est merveilleux, ainsi, tu seras heureuse lorsque tu reviendras.

Ma fille resta quelques secondes silencieuse et puis elle eut un grand sourire.

– C'est vrai…

Se levant du sol, Louis se brossa le pantalon et se tourna vers sa sœur :

– Viens, nous allons voir où en est la cuisson de la tarte !

– Non, je reste ici, se renfrogna Liza.

– Ma puce, lui fis-je dans l'oreille, va avec ton frère, cela fera plaisir à madame Hudson. Lorsque tu reviendras, tu pourras reprendre ta place.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle sauta en bas de mes genoux et couru vers la porte, suivie par Louis.

– Il pense à tout, ce garnement, fit la voix d'Hélène lorsque la porte eut claqué.

Me levant, je me dirigeai vers elle et m'accroupis devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

– Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour ton enquête, me reprocha-t-elle tout en passant sa main sur ma joue, j'en mourrai d'envie.

– Dis-moi comment t'aurais-je présenté ? « Bonjour, je suis Sherlock Holmes et voici mon assistante, la comtesse Trebaldi. Rassurez-vous, son mari est d'accord qu'elle m'accompagne. Il a l'esprit obtus sauf pour le fait que son épouse me suive dans mes enquêtes. Non, une chambre suffira, son époux est très ouvert sur ce sujet là aussi ».

– L'ironie te va bien, me glissa-t-elle en me passant la langue. Alessandro n'est pas si obtus que tu le penses. D'accord, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, il ne te porte pas dans son cœur et ne comprend pas ton comportement avec Elizabeth.

– Ton mari est meilleur que moi dans l'administration des câlins et des gestes tendres, répondis-je. Bien que la fois dernière, il était assez en colère sur Liza… Jalousie.

– Je vais te narrer les derniers événements et je pense que tu peux être fier du blondinet, il ira loin, ce satané garnement !

Et durant quelques minutes, Hélène m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et comment Louis avait mené à bien la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le comte.

– Cet enfant est débrouillard, je le sais depuis le début, fis-je en souriant. Manipulateur, aussi…

– Il a appliqué ta méthode, celle que tu avais utilisée pour lui ouvrir les yeux et le réconcilier avec Alessandro.

– Je n'apprécie guère ton époux mais je dois lui reconnaître des qualités au niveau paternel. Sur cela, rien à redire, il est parfait, quoique un peu trop tendre.

– Il est différent avec Louis, moins câlin qu'avec Liza… Il essaye de lui inculquer des principes et de lui enseigner ce qu'il connaît en matière culinaire. Le problème vient du fait que pour Louis, c'est _toi_, son modèle.

– Il ne vit pas avec moi, mais avec l'Italien…

Me relevant, je profitai de nos derniers instants de tranquillité pour l'embrasser.

– Tu vas me manquer, me dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

– Certes, le calme va enfin revenir, déclarai-je à voix haute.

Un soupir d'exaspération fut lâché et je sentis une tape sur mon bras. Une porte claqua un peu trop fort en bas, nous signalant que deux enfants revenaient.

La tarte selon la méthode Tatin de Louis était un délice et le garçon en mangea trois morceaux et sa sœur deux. Madame Hudson en avait gardé un et Hélène et moi en mangeâmes un aussi.

La bouche toujours pleine de tarte, Elizabeth, juchée sur mes genoux, regardait mes dossiers.

– Pourquoi les as-tu changés de place, tes dossiers ?

– Je n'ai rien changé du tout, répondis-je en grinçant des dents.

– Si, les couleurs ne sont plus les mêmes.

– Les couleurs ? s'exclama Hélène en tournant la tête vers mes étagères. En effet…

– De quelles couleurs parles-tu, Liza, lui demandai-je avec une idée derrière la tête. Les dossiers sont tous de la même couleur.

– Non, il y en a des plus clairs que d'autres. Tu vois, là, le premier, le morceau qu'on voit est plus foncé que le numéro trois. Comme certains vieux livres de papa, quand ils sont restés à la lumière. Il dit toujours que c'est pas bon, que les couleurs elles partent à cause de la lumière. Et bien, tes dossiers, c'était pas dans cet ordre quand je les avais observé la dernière fois que je suis venue… tu sais, quand tu nous as dit qu'il fallait qu'on prenne le fiacre tout seul.

– Je me souviens, grommelai-je un peu gêné.

– Alors, pourquoi tu les as changés de place ?

– Vois-tu, j'ai interdit à ma logeuse de prendre les poussières sur mes dossiers.

– Pourquoi ? Il faut prendre les poussières, papa il les enlève de ses livres, il supporte pas la poussière sur ses livres, Louis non plus.

Voulant la pousser à la réflexion, je lui demandai :

– Si ton père ne prenait plus les poussières sur certaines étagères, que pourrait-il déduire en tombant sur un livre qui en serait rempli ?

– Que la bonne doit être renvoyée ! fit Liza en riant.

– Entre autre, fit sa mère en se forçant pour ne pas sourire, mais ce n'est pas la bonne qui prend les poussières dans le bureau de ton père, là où se trouvent ses plus beaux ouvrages. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à ses livres rares, il prend les poussières lui-même.

– Ah oui, ses livres plus rares, on peut pas les toucher, s'exclama-t-elle.

– Alors, que pourrait indiquer la poussière sur ses autres livres, hormis que la bonne ne fait pas son travail ?

– Que ça fait longtemps que papa n'a pas touché ce livre !

– Voilà… c'est pareil pour moi, la poussière indique depuis combien de temps un dossier se trouve là.

– Oui, mais les couleurs qui ont changé de place ?

– Cela veut dire que non seulement ma logeuse a outrepassé ses droits en prenant les poussières, alors que je lui ai interdit, mais aussi, qu'elle n'a pas rangé les dossiers dans leur ordre.

– Tu vas la renvoyer ? me demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

– Non, c'est ma propriétaire, je ne peux pas… Par contre, je vais lui faire la remarque et je vais te charger de les remettre dans leur ordre de couleur.

– Chouette, s'écria-t-elle.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa tarte, elle s'acquitta de sa tâche et remit les dossiers en place, avec mon aide et sous ma surveillance. Me désignant chaque farde de papier de son index, je l'enlevais de l'étagère et la déplaçait là où Elizabeth me le demandait.

J'éprouvai une bouffée de fierté vis-à-vis de ma fille qui avait remarqué l'ordre de mes dossiers en mémorisant les couleurs de leurs dos. Les plus anciens ayant la couleur brunâtre qui avait pâli et les derniers en ayant encore une qui était encore bien vive.

– Faudra bien faire attention ensuite, fit Liza, se frottant les mains avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux, je ne serai plus là pour t'aider dans ton rangement.

– Madame Hudson sera mise en garde, une fois de plus : on ne prend pas la poussière sur mes dossiers.

Le silence se réinstalla, uniquement ponctué des murmures de Louis qui lisait les titres des livres dans la bibliothèque, murmurant ça et là que cet ouvrage devrait être intéressant à lire.

– Vous repartez quand ?

– Nous ne savons pas encore, d'ici quelques jours, répondit Hélène en portant sa tasse de café aux lèvres.

– Pourquoi on reste pas ? s'exclama Liza.

– Tout simplement parce que notre maison n'est pas à Londres et surtout pour que Louis continue sa scolarité.

– Il n'aime pas son école, ajouta Elizabeth, plus par envie de rester que de défendre son frère.

– Ce n'est pas l'école qui me pose un problème, grogna Louis, mais les imbéciles qui la fréquentent.

– Louis, le reprit Hélène, on ne parle pas ainsi.

– Hélène, lui demanda-t-il, hésitant un peu, il y a de très bons collèges à Londres… Je pourrais aller dans l'un d'eux, non ?

Hélène en sursauta de surprise et sa sœur fit la grimace.

– Hé, tu restes avec moi, objecta-t-elle. Avec qui je vais jouer, moi, si tu restes ici ?

– Louis, soupira Hélène, c'est hors de question.

– Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aller à l'école à Londres ? insista Louis.

– Et où vivrais-tu ? lui rétorqua Hélène.

– Ici, chez Sherlock.

– Hors de question, répondis-je vivement.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Et tes animaux ? Le rat, je veux bien, il m'écoute lorsque je lui parle d'une enquête, mais le chaton, pas question.

– Parrain pourrait garder mon chaton…

Hélène intervint :

– Louis, ton parrain a déjà hérité d'un chien, n'ajoutons pas un chaton en prime. De plus, c'est à toi à t'occuper de tes animaux.

Le garçon soupira, hésita et puis s'exclama :

– Mais… Non, je refuse de remettre les pieds dans ce collège de m….

– Silence, l'interrompit Hélène.

– Hélène, ils me détestent ! se défendit-il avec véhémence. Si je retourne là-bas, jamais je ne réussirai mon année scolaire.

– Pas de chantage, jeune homme, le mit-elle en garde.

– C'est juste la réalité… J'ai regardé quelques uns des collèges londoniens et il y en a un qui me paraît pas mal du tout. En plus, il n'est pas trop loin d'ici.

– Louis, ta famille est en France, lui dis-je, pas à Londres.

– Je rentrerai durant les congés scolaires… et je te jure que je ne te dérangerai pas.

– Que feras-tu durant tes samedis et tes dimanches ? lui demandai-je.

– Le professeur Stanford travaille sur ses cours durant ces deux jours là et il va à la bibliothèque ou au British Muséum. Il m'a toujours dit que je pouvais venir avec lui pour lui servir de secrétaire.

– Il en a déjà un, objecta Hélène, et il est plus que valable.

– Je sais qu'il est valable et qu'il travaille bien, mais le professeur dit toujours qu'après autant de siècles à son service, il est lassé de voir sa tête.

Nous le regardâmes avec stupeur. Louis haussa les épaules.

– Bon, c'est de l'humour, mais je sais qu'il serait enchanté de me prendre avec lui pour m'apprendre des tas de choses sur l'Histoire et notamment celle des pharaons d'Égypte. Et j'ai très envie de les apprendre… et de l'entendre me raconter les grandes batailles.

– Louis, fit patiemment Hélène, le problème n'est pas de ce que tu feras durant ton temps libre, mais de l'endroit où tu vivras et du fait que… du fait que nous ne serons pas à tes côtés.

– Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais je refuse de retourner dans cette école. Jamais de la vie. Un jour, cela va mal se terminer.

– Et qui te dit que les problèmes que tu veux fuir ne se retrouveront pas ici, lui demandai-je.

– Je ne veux pas les fuir, Sherlock, se défendit-il, j'ai tout essayé, rien ne fonctionne avec ses fichues têtes de mules. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un pouilleux. La gentillesse, la ruse, la violence, rien n'y a fait. Ici, je recommence à zéro. Ils ne savent rien sur moi et jamais ils ne sauront que mes parents ne sont pas mes vrais parents. Laissez-moi au moins essayer…

– Tu ne seras plus avec nous à la maison, alors ? pleurnicha Elizabeth.

Louis se gratta la tête, un peu gêné et triste :

– Non…

– Je veux rester ici aussi ! s'exclama la cadette.

– La chambre de Watson n'est pas disponible, le prévins-je, j'y entrepose mes affaires.

– Il reste la petite d'en haut, me répondit-il jamais à court de ressource.

Mais moi non plus :

– Lorsque tu as dû y passer la nuit, tu es redescendu sur la peau d'ours !

– J'avais quatre ans de moins, soupira-t-il.

Me redressant je me postai devant lui et le dominai de ma haute taille :

– Hors de question, tu es encore trop jeune pour te passer de la présence d'Hélène et je ne jouerai pas les mères poule.

– J'ai onze ans, je suis grand, maintenant, s'offusqua-t-il.

– Je veux pas que tu partes, moi, fit Liza en s'accrochant à son bras.

– Oh, Liza, ne rends pas les choses encore plus compliqués, fit-il en la gardant.

– Elle a raison, Louis, répondit Hélène.

– Il en va de mon avenir !

– Il en va de la raison de deux personnes qui t'aiment, lui rétorquai-je. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera une fois que tu seras à Londres et elles en France ?

– Je le sais très bien, s'exclama-t-il. Vous pensez que je m'en moque ? Non !

– De toute façon, Sherlock a dit non, et c'est très bien ainsi, conclu Hélène. Son travail lui demande trop d'attention que pour t'ajouter sur la liste.

– Il y a Nanny…

– Madame Hudson a assez de travail, elle aussi, sans lui ajouter la surveillance d'un second enfant.

– Un second ? s'étonna-t-il avant de comprendre qu'Hélène parlait de moi.

Il me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu et ne sourit pas alors qu'Hélène m'avait assimilé à un enfant.

Soupirant, Louis se tut et nous changeâmes de sujet.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>

**(*)** Voir chapitres « 132 : Johann Sebastien Bach » – « 132 bis : Course poursuite » et « 133 : Le coureur de jupons et la belle cantatrice » de la partie IV. C'est là que je lui ai fais croiser la route d'Irène Adler.


	51. VI Chap 308 : John Watson

**Chapitre 308 : ****John Watson ****(****Le 1****er**** novembre 1889)**

Le lendemain, Hélène revint à Baker Street seule. Je terminais mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mon ancien colocataire et ami, Watson.

Ce dernier était passé me saluer durant sa tournée. Pour une fois, je m'abstins de lui faire part de mes déductions, à savoir que sa femme était une nouvelle fois de mauvaise humeur et qu'il en avait fait les frais, partant plus tôt et se passant de petit-déjeuner.

Ses chaussures n'avaient pas été cirées, son pantalon était froissé, le col de sa chemise aussi et sa cravate légèrement de travers. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi abattu, aussi pâle, hormis le jour où nous nous étions rencontré et qu'il était toujours convalescent.

La différence étant qu'il était atteint d'une autre maladie, celle du cœur, son épouse ayant changé de caractère depuis qu'elle avait perdu un enfant et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être enceinte une deuxième fois depuis lors.

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, son visage s'éclaira un peu. Déposant sa serviette, il se leva et ouvrit ses bras tout en allant vers elle.

– Hélène, ma chère, la salua-t-il avec chaleur en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Comment vont les enfants ?

Entre temps, j'avais vu le regard d'Hélène détailler rapidement Watson de la tête aux pieds et constater la même chose que moi. Durant une seconde, j'avais vu son regard se voiler de tristesse en constatant l'état de Watson.

– Humeur maussade chez l'un comme chez l'autre, lui apprit-elle. L'aîné veut continuer ses études à Londres et la cadette, ainsi que moi, ne sommes pas d'accord. Alessandro non plus, entre autre.

– Plaît-il ? s'étonna Watson qui n'était au courant de rien.

S'asseyant à table en notre compagnie, Hélène lui conta en détail la conversation d'hier.

– Holmes, comment diable pouvez-vous dire non à ce garçon ? s'offusqua notre brave docteur. Si je pouvais, je le prendrais volontiers à la maison.

Trop tard pour se rattraper ! Watson se mordit les lèvres, conscient qu'il en avait trop dit.

– Oh, de toute façon, à quoi bon essayer de vous cacher ce que vous avez déjà dû déduire ? soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules de résignation. Je ne suis pas dupe non plus, Holmes.

Il se tourna vers moi et haussa les sourcils.

– Hum, fis-je sans m'avancer plus.

– Étonnant que vous ne m'ayez pas fait état de vos déductions lors de mon entrée, me dit-il en souriant chichement. D'habitude, vous ne pouvez pas résister au plaisir de m'étonner en étalant votre méthode.

– Il est des déductions que l'on se doit de garder pour soi, répondit Hélène à ma place.

– Je me doutais aussi que l'élève avait déduit les mêmes faits que son maître, fit Watson en haussant les épaules. La seule différence, c'est que l'élève est plus délicate que le maître.

– Sincèrement désolée d'avoir remarqué votre tenue négligée et votre air abattu, lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Watson hocha la tête.

– Croyez-moi, si mon épouse allait mieux, et que nous…

Il hésita et ne termina pas sa phrase, baissant les yeux afin de nous masquer sa peine, bien que nous connaissions déjà leurs problèmes et la douleur de son épouse d'avoir perdu leur futur enfant. Son humeur s'en était assombrie et Watson en faisait les frais.

– Holmes, fit-il en toussotant, si je pouvais accueillir Louis chez nous, ce serait avec plaisir que je lui ouvrirais ma porte. Allons, ne vous faites pas prier et prenez le ici, à Baker Street !

Ce fut Hélène qui lui répondit :

– John, je ne puis blâmer Sherlock de ne pas vouloir prendre Louis à Baker Street.

– Holmes, un bon mouvement, m'enjoignit-il.

– Hors de question.

– Vous allez faire un malheureux, ajouta-t-il dans le but de me faire fléchir.

– Si j'accepte, je ferai trois malheureux, répliquais-je.

– Que…

– Hélène, Elizabeth et le comte. Diable, Watson, réfléchissez un peu.

– Il m'avait semblé comprendre que Louis et le comte n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, s'étonna Watson.

– Le problème ne se pose plus, fis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

– Sherlock adore résoudre les problèmes insolubles, expliqua Hélène à l'adresse de Watson.

– Heureux de l'apprendre, s'enthousiasma Watson. Ce garçon mérite une figure paternelle autre que la vôtre, Holmes.

– Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Watson, répliquai-je avec un grand sourire, ce qui le déconcerta. Je ne suis pas un exemple pour lui. Raison de plus pour ne pas l'accepter ici.

– Bravo, John, ironisa Hélène. Si j'avais encore un mince espoir, ce dernier vient de disparaître.

– Hélène, quand bien même tu parviendrais à te passer de Louis durant six mois, ce qui, tu avoueras, ne sera pas aussi simple qu'il y paraît, que dire de Liza ? Sans son frère, elle est perdue. C'est à elle que je pense.

– L'impasse est totale, alors, marmonna Watson à notre place. Si vous acceptez Louis, vous faites de la peine à Elizabeth, et si vous refusez, c'est Louis que vous punissez.

Il resta en notre compagnie durant quelques minutes avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois parti, la porte de la cuisine de ma logeuse grinça lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et les marches menant au meublé craquèrent. Un coup bref fut frappé sur le bois de la porte et une autre personne fit son entrée.

– Ciel, l'amant de ma femme, s'amusa le comte. Aurait-il envie de s'amuser à trois ?

– Diable, jamais je ne pourrai me débarrasser de vous autrement qu'en vous tuant ? ricanai-je tout en arborant un sourire mauvais. Où avais-tu donc la tête, Hélène, le jour où tu l'as épousé ?

– Sur mon épaule, fit l'Italien en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

– Il est drôle de naissance ou bien il a dû apprendre ? demandai-je à Hélène avec une pointe d'ironie.

Soupirant, elle nous répondit avec lassitude :

– Les enfants, maman est épuisée, alors taisez-vous !

L'après-midi, Hélène revint une fois de plus à Baker Street, sans son mari, mais avec le blondinet qui, exceptionnellement, avait la mine boudeuse. Restant silencieux, il se mit dans un coin et ouvrit son livre pour se plonger dans la lecture.

– Ce livre serait-il rédigé dans une langue que tu ne connais pas ? lui demandai-je.

– Non, il est en anglais et je n'ai plus de problème avec cette langue, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Vu que tu relisais pour la cinquième fois la même ligne, je le pensais rédigé dans une langue hermétique à ta compréhension.

Fermant le livre, il le posa sur la table.

– Sherlock, ta décision est vraiment prise, tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser une chance ?

– Qui te dit que tu ne retrouveras pas les mêmes problèmes ici qu'en France ? lui demandai-je. Crois-tu que les écoliers anglais sont moins terribles que les français ?

– Je ne serai plus aussi naïf lors de mon arrivée, j'ai retenu la leçon, répondit-il ne faisant la grimace. De plus, ici, ils ne connaîtront pas ma famille, ni mes origines. Là bas, je suis un paria pour les enfants des bourgeois parce que je ne proviens pas de leur milieu et pour ceux qui viennent d'un milieu modeste, je suis un riche.

– Les enfants ne sont pas des anges, conclu Hélène.

Je haussai les épaules :

– La preuve que les problèmes que l'on a dans une école peuvent se reproduire dans une autre ou que l'on peut en découvrir des nouveaux.

Louis se rua sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et s'y cramponna.

– Cela vaut la peine d'être essayé, non ? plaida-t-il. Je ne fais rien de bon dans mon école.

– As-tu vraiment envie de quitter ta famille ? lui demandais-je, feignant la surprise. Parce que tu me parles d'échanger une famille aimante et un agréable cadre de vie contre la solitude et une ville que tu n'aimes pas du tout.

Il baissa les yeux.

– Je sais, ce sera dur…

– Ici, pas de promenade à cheval, poursuivais-je mon travail de sape.

– Si, chez mon parrain, me contredit-il en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Il a des box, je peux même laisser Pharaon chez lui et le monter durant mes congés ou les dimanches.

– Et si il pleut ? lui demandai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Il a une piste intérieure où il détend ses chevaux, m'expliqua-t-il, jamais à court d'arguments.

– Ne me dis pas que ton parrain n'a que ça à faire durant les jours où il ne travaille pas, grommelai-je. Comment feras-tu s'il n'est pas disponible suite à un procès qu'il doit préparer ou parce qu'il a d'autre projets ?

Ce fut tout sérieux qu'il me répondit :

– Oh, ce n'est pas grave, le professeur Stanford est d'accord de me prendre chez lui aussi. Je m'occuperai du classement et de ses recherches en bibliothèque avec lui et son secrétaire. Il m'a promis de me parler de l'Antiquité, de Rome, des Pharaons Egyptiens et de me prêter des livres qui traitent de ces sujets là.

– Lui en avais-tu déjà touché un mot ?

Rougissant légèrement, il baissa la tête et tourna son pied sur le plancher, gêné.

– Oui, lorsque l'idée de poursuivre mes études à Londres m'a effleuré, je me suis renseigné auprès de mon parrain et du professeur. J'aime bien l'Histoire, c'est instructif.

– Et bien, m'exclamai-je étonné.

Nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises. Louis se redressa, les yeux pétillants :

– Sans compter que son cuisinier a une formation de sommelier et qu'il veut bien m'apprendre une partie de ses recettes et m'expliquer ce que je dois savoir sur le divin breuvage, s'exclama-t-il aussi heureux que moi le jour où j'avais mis au point le réactif sanguin.

Sans qu'un seul de mes cils ne bronche, je poursuivis la discussion :

– Il m'avait semblé comprendre que le comte Trebaldi s'y connaissait en matière de cuisine et qu'il voulait t'apprendre, déclarai-je tout me frottant le menton. N'aimerais-tu pas que ce soit lui qui te forme ? Cela vous aiderait à mieux vous connaître. Ce serait bénéfique puisque maintenant tu ne le regarde plus comme un intrus. En ce qui concerne le vin, j'ai devant moi une grande consommatrice. Elle pourra t'expliquer tout ce que tu veux savoir sur le breuvage.

Hélène répliqua à ma pique par un petit sourire crispé tandis que Louis pouffait de rire.

– Rien ne m'empêchera d'expliquer ce que je sais à Alessandro, rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui et reprenant son sérieux. Mais le cuisinier du professeur m'intéresse surtout parce qu'il est aussi un excellent pâtissier. C'est là que je veux apprendre. Son second cuisinier est spécialisé en cuisine asiatique et je sais que je pourrai épater Alessandro avec certaines préparations.

– Deux cuisiniers, sifflai-je, admiratif.

Le professeur n'était pas un homme sans ressources, je le savais, mais deux cuisiniers, là, on franchissait un autre cap.

– C'est un grand mangeur, nous confia Louis. Et pour apprendre ce qu'il faut savoir sur le vin, il vaut mieux demander à un ancien sommelier qu'à une personne qui se contente de le boire… C'est mon avenir !

– Par contre, pas de rat et pas de chat dans les cuisines, le prévins-je. Il y a une faille.

– Jack aurait pu rester ici, bougonna-t-il. Quant au chaton, madame Hudson n'était pas contre le fait de me le garder. Il est un peu fou mais il va se calmer.

– Ce garnement avait vraiment pensé à tout… formulai-je à voix haute. Il a même demandé à ma logeuse !

– Ce garnement veut surtout arrêter ses études à la fin de cette année scolaire ! fit Hélène en lui lançant un regard noir.

– J'irai en apprentissage dans un restaurant pour apprendre mon métier, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

– Hors de question, fis-je, cassant. Tu finiras l'intégralité de ton cycle scolaire et tu obtiendras un diplôme. Ensuite, tu iras t'amuser dans les cuisines des restaurants si cela te chante.

– Hé ! se rebella-t-il.

– L'intégralité de tes études, jusqu'au bout, ordonnai-je sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas que l'on le contredise.

– Pourquoi ? bougonna-t-il.

– Pour que le jour où tu en auras marre de faire de la cuisine, tu puisses avoir un autre travail sans problème et faire vivre ta future famille, martelai-je sa poitrine de mon index.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit, fit Hélène en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais monsieur Louis ne veut rien entendre !

– Alors, je suis mort ! gémit-il en s'affaissant. Toutes mes études dans cette école vont me mener à l'échec.

– Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, fis-je en fronçant mes sourcils. Et ôte cette étincelle de ton œil.

Il me regarda bêtement.

– Ne compte pas là-dessus pour t'en sortir, l'informai-je sur un ton sec. Ce n'est pas parce que tu seras en situation d'échec que nous te donnerons gain de cause. Tu mettras juste plus de temps à terminer tes études, à te marier et à avoir ton chez toi.

– Sadique ! s'étrangla-t-il en me regardant avec effroi.

Cela me fit ricaner et je répondis, sarcastiquement :

– Étrange tout de même que tu sois prêt à sacrifier une vie de famille pour venir vivre chez un sadique. Même ta sœur, tu la sacrifies.

– Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, à ma sœur ? s'emporta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je sais qu'elle va souffrir de ne plus me voir. C'est pour cela que j'avais pensé finir mon année scolaire ici, à Londres et revenir en France, ensuite, pour aller en apprentissage. Liza m'aurait manqué et c'était le cœur gros que je l'aurais quitté. Mais ce n'était que l'affaire de six mois… Et puis, je me doutais bien qu'Hélène allait venir de temps en temps à Londres, pour te dire bonjour, en compagnie de Liza. Je les aurais vues souvent…

Il soupira.

– Même Alessandro va devoir venir à Londres, ayant décroché un contrat pour livrer des chevaux…

Nouveau soupir.

– L'avantage c'est que durant mes enquêtes, je pourrai parler avec son rat, fis-je en m'adressant à Hélène, tout en cherchant ma pipe.

– Et en ce qui concerne les locataires un peu fou, madame Hudson a été à bonne école avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de malice. Ce n'est pas un chaton qui va la faire tourner en bourrique.

– Hein ? fit Louis avec étonnement.

– J'aurai même l'impression d'avoir toujours Watson à la maison, ricanai-je. Il ne voit pas ce qui lui crève les yeux et ne comprend rien à rien. Il ne lui manquera que la moustache.

– Et l'embonpoint, ajouta Hélène avec un petit sourire.

– Watson avait pris sept livres peu de temps après son mariage, mais il les a reperdues depuis…

Louis nous regarda, interloqué :

– Je rêve ou tu me veux bien, maintenant ?

– Qui a dit que je ne te voulais point ? m'étonnai-je, presque choqué, ma pipe en main.

Ouvrant grand ses yeux d'étonnement, il tourna la tête vivement de gauche à droite.

– Mais… Toi !

– Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais te dire « oui » directement ? m'offusquai-je en me levant pour me diriger vers la cheminée. Il me fallait une bonne argumentation et surtout, une discussion avec ceux qui ont la charge de ton éducation.

Ne sachant plus à quels saints se vouer, Louis se massa les tempes.

– Donc, dès le départ, vous saviez déjà ce que vous alliez me répondre ? nous demanda-t-il, incrédule.

– Non, c'est ce matin que nous avons discuté, Hélène, le comte et moi, lui précisai-je en allumant ma pipe à l'aide d'un morceau de papier enflammé. Il me fallait être sûr que ce n'était pas une tocade de ta part. Tu avais pensé à tout, même à ta sœur, félicitations.

Il hurla sa joie et fit le tour du meublé en riant.

– Attention, tu commenceras en janvier, pas avant, le mis-je en garde. Tu devras donc retourner un mois dans ton ancienne école.

– Je m'en moque ! hurla-t-il en riant. Maintenant que je sais que je ne les verrai plus dans un mois, je me sens mieux. Ah, tu vas voir, Sherlock, je vais te faire de bons petits plats !

– Alors, tu t'es trompé d'adresse, lui répondis-je en tirant une bouffée de ma pipe. C'est chez Watson qu'il fallait aller vivre.

– S'il n'était pas marié à son dragon, ce serait avec plaisir, affirma l'enfant, ce qui nous fit tousser.

– Hem, n'as-tu rien d'autre à ajouter, mon garçon ?

– Si, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se dirigea vers Hélène et la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant. Puis, il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit ses bras, affichant sur sa face un sourire béat.

– Oublie ! lui déclarai-je d'une voix froide tout en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

S'esclaffant devant ma réaction, il se dirigea vers la table muni de la tasse vide d'Hélène afin de la resservir de thé.

En passant derrière moi, il me déposa un baiser sonore et rapide sur le haut de la tête.

– Merci, Sherlock !

– Ta sœur va me détester et m'en vouloir à mort, grognai-je pour masquer mon sourire. Sans parler du fait qu'elle risque de te bouder, jalouse qu'elle sera en apprenant que tu vas vivre six mois à Baker Street.

Tout en vidant du thé dans la tasse, il secoua sa tête, réfléchissant à mes paroles.

– Nous serons ses parias préférés, philosopha-t-il avec un pauvre sourire. Elle nous détestera, ne nous parlera plus durant quelques temps et en profitera pour se faire câliner par son papa chéri, gémissant qu'elle est malheureuse et que nous sommes trèèèès méchants, toi et moi et qu'Alessandro reste son papa préféré. Elle mourra d'envie de me poser des questions sur toi, mais ne pourra le faire puisqu'elle me boudera, ce qui l'ennuiera très fort. Vu qu'elle est curieuse, elle mettra sa mauvaise humeur sur le côté pour tout savoir sur toi. La boucle sera bouclée.

Hélène et moi éclatâmes de rire en même temps devant se portrait peu flatteur de Liza.

Ils s'en allèrent une heure plus tard, sortant par la porte dérobée du placard de ma chambre, Louis tout heureux à l'idée de changer d'école et de retrouver ses amis londoniens, mes « Irréguliers ».

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me demandai si ma fille n'allait pas trop m'en vouloir d'accueillir Louis chez moi durant six mois.

* * *

><p>Dernier chapitre de l'année 2012 ! A vous revoir en 2013...<p>

Bonne année et bonne santé 2013 ! A l'année prochaine.


End file.
